


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Robbie Chronicles Volume 2

by BrownRangerKev



Series: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Robbie Chronicles [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Heartbreak, Humor, Romance, Trini (Power Rangers)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 171,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownRangerKev/pseuds/BrownRangerKev
Summary: Robbie is back for an all new adventure! Finding his place on the team is only the beginning as he faces new obstacles with his new relationships and struggles with the idea that they may one day leave him.





	1. Season 2 - Episode 1: The Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villain is in town, forcing the rangers to their limit.

(Todays story begins in Angel Grove high, where the rangers, as well as the rest of the student body eagerly await the start of their first classes of the new year. Excitement fills the air of the hallways as many of the students catch up with their friends to show off their new clothes and scout the girls and check out who got hot over the summer. But for the rangers, it's exciting for different reasons. After Rita was defeated just before prom, she's been oddly quiet. Nobody knows if she's planning something big or if she's simply given up. Regardless of the reason, it led to surprisingly eventless summer vacation. None of them would ever wish for an attack or anything, but it's safe to say that they're glad to be doing something again.)

Robbie: (groans) ...is it June yet?

Trini: Stop asking that.

(Robbie groans even louder just to annoy his friends.)

Jason: Dude, the first week isn't even up yet. 

Robbie: I know; it's totally dragging!

Kimberly: Robbie, these are supposed to be the best years of your life; enjoy them.

Robbie: So you mean it gets worse from here?

Billy: Not necessarily; unless you don't plan to move onto college and start a career.

(Robbie simply shrugs before quietly returning to scribbling on a piece of paper on his desk. The others tail off into their own conversation.)

Kimberly: I sure do; I've been studying for the SATs non-stop; even throughout my tip in Europe over the summer.

Tommy: (raises eyebrow) You were studying while on vacation?

Kimberly: I have to if I want to get into a good law school like my dad. He even agreed to help me out even though he was sick pretty much the whole time there.

Trini: I would've never thought that it'd be you in front of a textbook all summer while Billy hangs out with his girlfriend.

Billy: Well your assumptions aren't totally off; Margie and I spent the majority of the summer conducting several research experiments blocking different types of cellular signals. Isn't that what you normally do as well Trini?

Robbie: Oh she was conducting research experiments alright...

Trini: Stop it! No Billy, Robbie and I mostly just spent the summer getting to know each other some more. It's been pretty wonderful actually. Except lately he's been acting like a prima dona and he won't tell me why.

(Robbie doesn't respond. He just continues to scribble on his paper.)

Trini: Robbie, what's on that paper?

Robbie: A drawing of the prophet Muhammad eating pork, surrounded by white women. Wanna see?

(Everyone on the team starts giving uneasy glances at the camera in front of them.)

Trini: That's... okay.

Robbie: Hmm. If you want then talk to me later; I kind of need to tell you something important.

(The tone in which Robbie spoke in worries her a little.)

Trini: Uhm... sure.

(The conversation is interrupted when Mr. Kaplan walks into the room holding several sheets of paper in his hand. He's followed by a glum looking Jason holding a newspaper, who's shortly followed by the bell.)

Mr. Kaplan: Ms. Appleby, sorry to interrupt your class, but I have an important announcement! 

 

Ms. Appleby: Oh that's alright. Class, listen up!

Zack: Hey Jase, you alright?

Jason: I'm... I'm fine.

Zack: Alright... are you still coming with Tommy and me to go get that new Super Mario game?

Jason: Uhm... not today. I've got something else to go check out if that's okay.

Zack: Hmm. Sure man; no problem.

(Mr. Kaplan continues.)

Mr. Kaplan: I have in my hand career aptitude tests for our entire junior class to take. Now, you won't be graded on these, but with SATs, as well as college applications around the corner, I'd thought you guys would benefit from having a good idea what you guys would like to do.

(Most of the team looks excited at the announcement, although both Robbie and Jason seem distracted entirely. On the moon however, Rita joins them in their excitement.)

Rita: Aw, isn't that lovely. The rangers are starting to plan for their feeble little futures. 

(She pulls away from her telescope to face her minions.)

 

Rita: A future that after today, they'll cease to have!

Baboo: (claps) Oh goodie! Is it that time again?!

Goldar: Bah!!

(Goldar cackles to himself in the corner with his arms crossed.)

Goldar: (snickers) The only one who should be looking for a new career is you. Witchery is clearly not working out for you.

Rita: Oh who asked you anyway?! I'll show you.

Goldar: You'll show me what; a big explosion at the end of the day? Cause I've seen enough of those thanks to you.

(Squatt and Baboo roll their eyes and walks away.)

Baboo: Oh boy... here they go again.

Squatt: Those two squabble like an old married couple. It's getting so old.

Goldar: Face it, you're finished Rita. It's only a matter of time before the great lord returns to send you back where you belong.

Rita: Yeah, you keep waiting for that; you and every other Christian waiting for their 'lord' to return.

Goldar: It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but I promise you, your days are...

(Suddenly, Goldar tumbles over after losing his balance on the wall. The floor beneath him starts shaking violently; tripping up Rita as well.)

Goldar: What is the meaning of this? Stop whatever you're doing at once!

Rita: Me? I'm not doing anything!!

(Rita tumbles to the floor along with the others. The same goes for Finster's clay statuettes, as well as all the furniture. They get the sense that Rita isn't behind this when lightning strikes the outer walls her castle; rocking it to its core. Scorpina and Finster rush out to the front with everyone else, but fail to stay on their feet as well.)

Scorpina: Wha... what's happening?!

Goldar: If this isn't Rita then it can only mean one thing!

(Rita gulps; knowing exactly what Goldar means.)

Rita: Oh no, where is he, where is he?!

(The rocking gets even worse; compromising the integrity of the old building. Though just as they think they're all going to collapse with the castle, it stops shaking and all goes silent. That is until a deep, looming voice commands their attention from outside.)

 

"I am Lord Zedd, emperor of all you see. Rita Repulsa step forward."

Rita: Oh no...

(Dreading this day since she ultimately lost her final battle, Rita picks herself up to face the music. She looks up into the sky to see a hologram of a menacing red figure; the same one who issued her last warning a couple months back. He's incredibly muscular, but only seems so because he doesn't actually have any skin. He's just exposed muscle covered by a light metal exoskeleton that covers his chest, arms, hands and skull. Though the top half of his brain is still exposed; his eyes covered with a visor that drips with sweat.)

Rita: Y-yes, my Lord?

 

"Rita Repulsa, you have failed to complete the mission assigned to you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

Rita: I... did manage to do some damage your highness. 

Goldar: Here we go; Detroit doesn't count, my lord. She had nothing to do with its destruction!

Rita: Quiet!

 

"Pathetic. You leave me no choice; I shall resume command and hereby strip you of your post. You shall be banished into the darkest regions of space!"

Rita: (pleads) Please don't do this my Lord, please show mercy! Just one more chance; I'll send down another monster. I promise I will not fail again.

 

"SILENCE!!!"

(The thunderous clap followed his command resembling a gun shot, frightening everyone in the castle half to death.)

 

"You've had over ten thousand years and you couldn't stop a group of pimple faced teenagers. Entire species have died and cities have crumbled in that time and it never once crossed your mind to attack a city outside of Angel Grove!"

Goldar: I have always told her that.

Rita: No you haven't

 

"No, you are out of second chances. But do not worry; I have the perfect parting gift for you."

(Zedd swings his hand forward, unleashing a powerful beam that rips right through her castle's wall like a wet paper bag. Within seconds the floor starts to sink beneath Rita and her henchmen who all scramble to escape while Zedd laughs maniacally.)

 

"Clear the premises at once. I need the real estate for my own base of command."

(For good measures he sends another blast that starts a fire along the walls of Rita's castle.)

Rita: Ahhh!! Everyone out!

Goldar: I dreamed this day would finally happen; it serves you right.

Rita: You fool! He's trying to kill you too.

Goldar: Worth it!

Rita: You're giving me a headache!!

Goldar: Deal with it!

(Everyone manages to get into the stairway before her castle and what's left of her empire is engulfed in flames. While a mutiny takes place on the moon, there are very little signs of it on Earth; save for a few claps of thunder on an otherwise sunny day. It confounds Trini and Kimberly who are walking together along the boardwalk to meet up with Robbie.)

Trini: Whoa! Is it gonna rain or something?

Kimberly: I don't think so. Weatherman said it was gonna be in the 80's all day.

Trini: That's odd.

Kimberly: Oh well. So what do you think Robbie wants to talk to you about?

Trini: (bites lip) I don't know, but it's been worrying me all day.

Kimberly: You think he's bored of you or something?

Trini: I hope not. I kind of... really like him. I've been enjoying the time we've spent together and I thought Robbie felt the same way. I just hope I wasn't some novelty of his that wore off.

Kimberly: I doubt it. He really, really likes you Trini. I've never seen him care so much... about anyone until you two got close. Those feelings don't just go away.

Trini: I hope you're right.

Kimberly: I hope so too, or that hickey on your neck is gonna look really bad.

Trini: (gasps) Oh my!

(Trini quickly covers the tiny but noticeable welt on her neck with her hand before brushing some hair over it.)

Kimberly: Oh... there he is.

(Kimberly points ahead of her to reveal Robbie sitting on a bench facing the ocean alone. He's still scribbling on that same sheet of paper while staring off reflectively into space. The sight of him alone is making Trini's heart pound a little harder.)

Trini: Well, I guess here goes nothing.

Kimberly: Good luck. I'm here for you if anything.

(Trini smiles at her friend before heading off to have the talk with her boyfriend. Kim decides to give her friend some privacy, but is soon joined by Zack, Tommy and Billy; who seemed to have bought that video game Zack mentioned.)

Kimberly: Hey guys, what are you up to?

Zack: Oh nothing. We just bought the game, but you know I kind of don't feel like playing it right now.

Kimberly: What's wrong?

Zack: It's just Jason. He's seemed a little off all day. I mean, since the game was announced, he and I were hyped up about it and saved up together to buy it and all of a sudden he doesn't care? Something's up.

Kimberly: Well at least he didn't leave you a hickey.

 

Zack: What?

Kimberly: (shakes head) Nothing. So what are you gonna do now if you're not gonna play the game?

Billy: Well, I'm supposed to meet up with Margie later to work on our project some more, though right now we're heading toward the memorial they made for those lost when Rita attacked Angel Grove. It's opening up today and is in all the papers. We actually came by to ask if you wanted to come with us?

Kimberly: Sounds like a good idea. But I think I may have to help mourn another loss pretty soon.

(Kim bites her lip as she turns around to face Trini, who's just now approaching Robbie. She tries to remain as positive as possible and even surprises him from behind with a huge hug and kiss.)

Trini: Hey handsome; fancy meeting you here!

Robbie: Oh! Hey... gorgeous. Do anything interesting today?

(Robbie quickly conceals the piece of paper in his hand as Trini takes a seat next to him.)

Trini: Oh you know; this and that... I was a little worried about you though?

Robbie: Why?

Trini: Because I'm your girlfriend and I don't like seeing you upset. You've been like that around me for a while now.

Robbie: Have I really? I honestly haven't noticed.

Trini: Are you kidding? You've been moody for the past three weeks. I feel like I can't even talk to you anymore. You even exploded the other day when we went to the convenient store.

Robbie: Oh come on, that idiot clerk had it coming; he was staring me down the moment we walked in. What did he think that I was going to steal from his crummy shop? Please.

Trini: It was my father's convenient store Robbie! I was introducing you to him. 

Robbie: Oh... cause I did steal from him.

Trini: Talk to me Robbie. I'm here for you if you have any concerns. And if it's something I did, we can talk about it.

(He smirks)

Robbie: Trini, you haven't done anything wrong whatsoever. You've been absolutely amazing so far.

Trini: (smiles) Really?

Robbie: (nods) Really.

(Trini breathes a huge sigh of relief; though it didn't answer the question that was on her mind.)

Trini: Then what's bothering you?

(Robbie looks down and gazes at back of the paper he was writing on before taking a deep breath.)

Robbie: I feel like I should come clean about something.

Trini: That doesn't sound good. What did you do? 

Robbie: Uh, nothing; technically. But up until a month before we started dating, I was sort of seeing someone else.

(Trini doesn't respond after Robbie pauses for her to do so. She just stares at him, so he continues.)

Robbie: Uhm, it wasn't serious or anything, but she's a very good friend of mine.

Trini: Do I know her?

Robbie: No, in fact, she doesn't even live here. She lives in Scotland.

Trini: Scotland? How's that possible then? How did you even meet her?

Robbie: We met about a year or so ago in a chat room. 

Trini: Are you sure it's a girl then?

Robbie: Well, I hope so. But she and I...

Trini: Or he.

Robbie: ...she and I have a lot in common. We both had similar childhoods. We both sort of have trouble opening up and expressing how we feel to others. We found solace in that and became very close.

Trini: Well...What happened?

Robbie: (smiles) Well, other than you? I don't know; she just wasn't around to talk a lot anymore. She started shutting me down, much like you say I have. Around that time I started growing really strong feelings for you. Then around May, I get a letter saying her best friend died. Followed shortly by telling her parents are both sick and fading. 

Trini: Oh my, what an awful string of luck. Kim's dad got sick too; still feeling the affects a bit too. 

Robbie: Yeah, well everything being dumped on Hannah's plate.

Trini: Hannah?

Robbie: That's her name. It all drove her to some dangerous, self-destructive behavior. 

Trini: Gosh... how'd you two break up?

(Robbie shrugs)

Robbie: Told her I was gay.

Trini: Robbie, that's terrible!

Robbie: What else was I supposed to do? Just tell her in her darkest hour that I fell for another girl?!

(Appalled, Trini shakes her head at him before glances over at the sheet of paper in his hand and points at it.)

Trini: You were trying to write her back?

Robbie: Yeah; to offer her some support you know? She hasn't been writing back to me lately. Its starting to worry me.

(He hands it to her to examine.)

Trini: I see. You do seem to care about this girl a lot. 

Robbie: I do.

Trini: Why don't you go visit her then?

Robbie: If only it were that easy; tickets half way across the world are expensive. Far more so than Kimberly's father made it seem.

Trini: She passed by their briefly; said it didn't look so good so she didn't stay very long. Maybe her friend fell victim to whatever was going on.

Robbie: Maybe. But Uhm, you're not mad or anything?

Trini: Am I mad? I mean, I wish I knew sooner. Robbie I was crushing on you for longer than the month before we started dating. If I knew you were seeing someone...

Robbie: I understand. Though having a girlfriend over the internet isn't necessarily something you advertise. And you and I were never more than friends so I never thought it mattered anyway.

Trini: I guess. I hope everything works out for her though; I mean it. Your friends are mine.

Robbie: (smirks) You're a dork. But thanks.

Trini: Hey, it looks like the others are here. Wanna see what they're up to?

Robbie: Sure.

(Trini helps Robbie collect his things as they ready to join the others. They're momentarily startled by the resuming claps of thunder, but continue on with their days. Little do they know that the loud thunder heard on earth was deafening thunder on the moon, where a hostile takeover is taking place. Looming over the pile of ash and rubble where Rita's castle once stood is a much larger fortress made of dark iron. Inside, the place dwarfs the old castle, yet is largely vacant. In the center of it all though is the only thing Zedd needs; himself. He sits atop a huge metal throne that swivels toward the hallway where Lord Zedd hears several voices coming his way.) 

Rita: (outraged) Do you mind telling me what the meaning of that was? If you're gonna fire me a pink slip works just fine!!

(Zedd doesn't reply right away. He just calmly strokes the pet anaconda that slithers around his arm. The sight alone was more than enough of an answer for most of Rita's team, but Rita wasn't having it.)

Rita: Answer me!! 

(Rita picks up her wand and points it at him causing him to finally stand up. He takes the snake by both hands and lifts it high into the air where it transforms into a large, metal staff with a giant Z at the end of it.)

Lord Zedd: Your Empire has fallen, you are completely powerless and your minions are now mine. And you're making threats?!

Rita: I haven't lost anything. I don't need the United Alliance to be the queen of evil and my guys will never align with you; not after you just tried to kill them; right guys?

(Rita turns around to face her faithful servants... except they weren't there. They'd all snuck behind Zedd's back without her noticing.)

Goldar: Welcome back my emperor. I speak on behalf of all of us when I say that we surrender ourselves to serve and obey you only.

Rita: Traitors!

Lord Zedd: Your spineless, sniveling minions lead me to believe that they will serve me well. 

Baboo: Sorry Rita, but... he's an inside out body with a pet snake.

Squatt: Not sure who thought he was appropriate for children's television, but we're following him now.

Scorpina: Don't worry; I'm sure he'll find something good for you.

Lord Zedd: Hahahaha! I certainly do! Putties show her what she's won.

(From a separate chamber comes out a couple of putties. Only these putties are much different than Rita's. They are completely silver from top to bottom, unlike Rita's which had black stripes along their sides. They also seem much more intelligent and sport a chest shield with a giant Z sticking out in the middle. Rita turns around slowly to see them, but is more rattled by what they're carrying.)

Rita: Oh no... not...

Goldar: A dumpster, yes; the perfect place for trash like you.

Lord Zedd: Not just any dumpster, this is the same dumpster your old friend Zordon trapped you in 10,000 years ago. The same Zordon you've failed to destroy time after time. Save yourself the trouble and go quietly.

Rita: Never!

(Rita throws her wand in Zedd's direction; nailing Goldar in the face as she makes a run for it in the opposite direction. Zedd only sighs before motioning at Squatt and Baboo to go after her. After a short chase, they grab her by the arms and drag her back to the dumpster.)

Lord Zedd: I hereby strip you of the powers that you have squandered.

(He lifts his staff and in one swift motion, her wand vanishes into nothingness. The putties open the dumpster so that her former henchmen can put her inside; ignoring her desperate pleas.)  
Rita: Please don't do this you guys. Think of all we've been through! Where's the loyalty? Stop him, stop him right now!

Lord Zedd: Silence! I have spoken. You are now banished from this place and out of my sight.

(He swings his wand once more, this time he hits Rita herself. Her body starts shrinking, leaving her to the size of a toy. Goldar giddily scurries over to pick her up and place her inside.)

Rita: Let me out of here!!! This isn't over; you'll pay for this Lord Zedd!!

Goldar: It's been fun!

(He carelessly dumps her inside and slams the lid shut. The putties pick the dumpster up and head for the balcony. Zedd sends a beam of energy that sends the dumpster into the deepest regions of space. All that's left of Rita was one last defiant promise before they're no longer able to hear her.)

 

Rita: I'll be back! You haven't seen the last of Rita Repulsa, haha!!

(Back on Earth, the sudden drop of Rita's energy is picked up by the command center, setting the alarms off and sending Alpha into a panic.)

Alpha: Aye ya, yai! What's going on?! What could Rita possibly be up to?

Zordon: I'm afraid this is not Rita. Check the intergalactic scanners. If my suspicions are correct, we may have very some dire circumstances to deal with. Contact the power rangers at once.

Alpha: Right away Zordon.

(Alpha pushes the appropriate buttons to try and reach the team who are now downtown at the memorial for those lost during Rita's final attack. The site includes a large wall of names and is in the heart of ground zero.)

Kimberly: This place gives me chills.

Zack: Just to think this was Angel Grove's business capital just a few months ago. It's completely unrecognizable now.

Robbie: I could still smell the burning metal.

Tommy: It never really occurred to me, but a lot of people live here. Just makes you wonder how many people we were putting in harm's way while fighting Rita.

Trini: Makes you wonder if you're even doing the right thing?

Zack: That might be what was bugging Jason all day.

(Tommy points to the other end of the memorial.)

Tommy: You may actually be right...

(Everyone turns around and finds Jason all by himself holding a single rose in his hand. He seems preoccupied studying each and every name on the wall carefully; imagining their every story in his head.)

Zack: Now I see... 

Kimberly: I don't get it, why didn't Jason just tell us he was coming here? We would've gladly come with him.

Billy: Well perhaps he's just afraid to show vulnerability. It wouldn't be the first time he's hid his emotions from us in favor of team morale. 

Kimberly: It just seems silly.

Trini: It seems silly to you because you aren't the leader of the power rangers. You're not expected to make all the right decisions and remain stoic when times get tough. I just know I would hate to be in his shoes.

(Tommy nods in agreement.)

Tommy: Leader of a vigilante team of super heroes responsible for protecting the lives of millions. And if you mess up, millions more die. 

Robbie: And to think a year ago, his greatest concern was getting laid.

Trini: Did Zordon ever stop to think that maybe he shouldn't entrust that kind of responsibility on a sixteen year old? 

Zack: (shakes head) Stop; all of you! He's done a darn good job up to this point; he doesn't need us second guessing him right now.

Robbie: No one is second guessing him, he's a great leader. But I mean look at him.

Tommy: I know how he feels. I've been turned evil and have nearly killed my friends. This isn't something one just lives down. Right now he just needs our support.

Kimberly: I agree wholeheartedly.

(The team walks up to him slowly but once they reach him, don't even say anything. He senses their presence around him and just turns to nod at them. His best friend Zack finally places his arm on his shoulder reassuringly. But unfortunately before a word is shared, their communicators go off.)

Zack: Uh oh...

(Jason sighs and shakes his head.)

Jason: Not today...

Trini: We need to get away from this crowd.

Robbie: How exactly are we going to do that?

(And almost on cue, Lord Zedd picks up his wand from his balcony, and issues his first order.)

Lord Zedd: Allow me!

(He waves his wand, sending a beam down to Earth. In a matter of seconds, the rangers, along with the hundreds in attendance are surrounded by Zedd's new putty patrollers. They circle them from outside the memorial, hang from the construction beams, even sitting atop the wall; they were swarmed by a new enemy and had no idea what to do. The Angel Grove citizens however, went into a mass panic; keeping in the back of their minds the destruction the last attack brought them.)

Billy: Putties!!! ...I-I think?

Kimberly: Uhm... they don't look like your normal run of the mill putties.

Zack: Yeah, something seems very odd about this.

Tommy: What do we do?

Jason: Evacuate the area now!!

(Fearing any more casualties, the team separates and tries to get everyone off the street quickly. The putties however, don't even flinch. It's as if they were waiting for the rangers and the rangers alone. Once the area is clear they jump from the walls and off the beams and circle the team in the middle.)

Billy: The coast is clear.

Kimberly: What do we do now?

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

Tommy: Dragonzord!

Zack: Mastodon!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

 

Robbie: Stegosaurus!

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

(The rangers are now fully powered and after some initial posing, spread out to take on this foreign enemy. From around the corner though, their problems are about to get worse than just a foreign enemy.)

Skull: Are you sure this is going to work Bulkie?

(From around a corner, Bulk and Skull are seen pushing a shopping cart full of merchandise toward the memorial.)

Bulk: Absolutely! Every single time a national tragedy occurs, people rush out and buy whatever crap they can find with the American flag slapped onto it. 

Skull: Aren't we just exploiting them for personal gain?

Bulk: You're missing the point. We're just trying to allow people to express their love of this country and those that they lost through our cheap Chinese merchandise. We just happen to get a cut from it.

Skull: Then what's with the country album you made me record?

Bulk: The people need an anthem for their newfound patriotism that both tells their enemies that we will stand strong in the face of adversity and tells the people that if they don't buy this, the enemies win.

Skull: You're so smart Bulkie; that makes total sense.

Bulk: Hey, we are both going to be future entrepreneurs one day; our aptitude tests will prove it. We've just got to get started somehow.

Skull: I'm not so sure that's what mine will say. I didn't take it seriously; I pretty much just picked C for all answers.

Bulk: Well what does that say about you then?

Skull: That I'm gonna be a C student?

Bulk: No... that you need practice! Sell cheap shirts and flags now; become rich and famous tomorrow!

Skull: Got it; say no more!

(While the round the last corner before entering the memorial, they get a surprise in the form of a putty patroller being knocked right into their cart and spilling of its contents on the floor. They immediately panic, though foolishly run into trouble instead of away from it.)

Robbie: What are these idiots doing here?

Jason: They're gonna get themselves killed.

Kimberly: You two, get out of here!

Bulk: AHHHHHH!!!!

Skull: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

(Unfortunately, the rangers can't focus on their safety with ultra-powered putties in front of them. Every effort of theirs to move away from them leads to them being pushed right back. Their own offensive maneuvers that normally destroy Rita's putty patrollers are quickly brushed off by Zedd's. Billy and Tommy try double teaming a small group of them by grabbing the other one's hand and using the other as a springboard. The attack proves somewhat successful; it knocks them down, but they quickly get back up. Zack tries his usual dance routine to try and trip them up, but they seem to see right through it this time and after sharing punches, Zack gets knocked into Tommy and Billy.)

Zack: Man, these guys are tough. I don't know if I can last much longer.

Billy: Come on, we've got to hang in there.

Tommy: Look ahead!

(Tommy spots Kimberly in trouble for trying to protect Bulk and Skull who got themselves cornered. She's being knocked around like the monkey in the middle while the two bullies cower in fear.)

Tommy: I'm coming; hang in there!

(He rushes toward Kimberly, however mid-way there, he starts feeling feint again and falls to a knee; a feeling he's far too familiar with now.)

Tommy: M-my powers... they're giving out.

Robbie: I've got this!

(Robbie rushes in to take Tommy's place and pulls out his blade blaster. He quickly guns down the putty patrollers assaulting Kim and aggressively takes Bulk and Skull by theirs and yanks them away from the memorial. Meanwhile, Tommy is now the one in trouble; surrounded by a new group of enemies. One of them lunges forward to kick the downed ranger in the face, but luckily Jason steps in and grabs his leg.)

Jason: No you don't.

(He throws the putty's leg down, forcing him to fall forward and into Jason's fist. The punch lands directly on the giant Z on its chest, causing it to disassemble and vanish. Jason shocked at the discovery; and the simplicity of the solution picks Tommy up and informs the others.)

Jason: Guys, I found the answer; aim directly for the Z.

Trini: Right!

Tommy: Man, talk about a design flaw.

(The team spreads out once more, this time with a plan. The second time around they got much better results and within seconds, the putty patroller's numbers began to dwindle. Zack and Kim teamed up with agile kicks to take care of two in front of them, while Billy and Trini dealt two dead-on punches in opposite directions.)

Trini: Awesome!

(Before long, the much stronger group of putties were no more; the last one defeated by Jason with a single backhanded blow. Once finished, they rushed over to Bulk and Skull to see if they were alright.)

Jason: Hey, you two up there. Are you okay?

(The two remained in complete awe after what they just saw. They just nodded enthusiastically.)

Robbie: You guys need to stay out of trouble before we start charging you each time we save your lives.

(Bulk gives a thumb up.)

Kimberly: This one's on the house. But word of advice, if you see a burning house in front of you, run away from it... not into it.

Jason: Come on, we've got to get to the command center to find out what's going on.

Zack: Right.

(The whole team reaches for their morphers and in a colorful flash, disappear before Bulk and Skull's eyes. The two rush to the spot where they just stood and try to make sense of it all.)

Bulk: Th-the power rangers! They saved us!!! Again!!

Skull: Nobody's going to believe us...

Bulk: We'll prove it. We're gonna find out who they really are!

Skull: We will?

Bulk: They're real people man! We can hear the voices. And if we can hear them, we can touch them. Our aptitude tests will say we should be entrepreneurs, and this is how we'll become rich and famous!

Skull: What about selling cheap Chinese flags?

Bulk: Screw that! I've got a plan. Walk with me Skull.

(As Bulk grabs Skull by the collar and pulls him away, the team arrives in the command center and rips their helmets off in search of some answers. The news however, was much worse than they could ever imagine.)

Jason: Zordon, do you mind telling us what's going on?

Tommy: And do you mind telling us what we just fought back there?

Zack: We just got our butts handed to us by putties. Did Rita upgrade them or something?

 

Zordon: I wish it were that that simple. However, the thing I have feared most has happened; Lord Zedd, Rita's lord and master, has returned.

(Zordon's announcement is met with bemusement.)

Billy: Lord Zedd? Who...?

Alpha: Rita's boss.

Kimberly: Wait, so there's someone worse than Rita?

Zordon: I'm afraid so. 

Alpha: There are hundreds of different villains spread all throughout the galaxy; Rita wasn't even the only one trying to conquer earth.

Zack: Dude.

Jason: (shakes head) This is unreal...

Robbie: Wait, so why are we just hearing about this now? We should've been preparing!

Zordon: This invasion was completely unforeseen by myself and Alpha. Lord Zedd has been busy ruling over many other planets in the darkest regions of space for over fifteen thousand years. He left Rita, his greatest witch, in charge of earth to carry out his orders. But I assume since she has failed to do so...

(Trini finishes Zordon sentence with a helpless tone in her voice.)

Trini: ...he's come back to finish the job.

Zordon: Correct.

Alpha: Plans were made for an upgrade however after your battle with Rita. But we'll need much more time than Lord Zedd will allow us. 

Kimberly: I don't get it Zordon; we've been stalemating with Rita for a year and she's just a secretary? That doesn't say much about our chances with him.

Tommy: Yeah Zordon, can we even beat him?

Zordon: I'm afraid I do not know. 

Alpha: Lord Zedd's power is unmatched by anything we've ever seen before. His new putties were just the beginning.

Kimberly: I wonder what he's got in store for us next.

Zack: And I've got a feeling it ain't Catty Cat.

(While the rangers worry for the future that lays ahead a recovering Angel Grove, Zedd seems completely unfazed by his putties loss and looks to move forward with his plan.)

Finster: Is there anything I could do to assist you my lord?

Lord Zedd: Ha! There will be no more of yours, or Rita's inferior monsters, I will create my own!

(Lord Zedd turns to his balcony, while raising his wand over his head. He lets out dark red ray from the giant Z aimed right for the Angel Grove piers; almost exactly where the rangers came from and where Bulk and Skull are now walking towards. The electric shock penetrates the water as they obliviously come up with a scheme to find out the rangers true identities. The water starts to ripple behind them as the waves become bigger and bigger. A small Piranha flies out of the ocean in agony before falling back inside. He reemerges second later, but this time he's human sized, wielding fish nun chucks with razor sharp teeth. He climbs up to the surface, looking to make a meal of the first thing he sees.)

Bulk: The power rangers always come to rescue us whenever we're in trouble. So I'm thinking, you can pretend to be in trouble. Draw them out, and when they least expect it, I'll pop up from behind and yank their helmets off.

Skull: I'm not so sure about this Bulk. Isn't that dangerous? I'm pretty sure I read a story about a boy crying wolf like that, and I'm pretty sure the moral of that story was don't cry wolf.

Bulk: Well this is different.

(Skull shakes his head.)

Skull: I don't think it is.

Bulk: Did the boy become rich and famous afterwards?

Skull: No, he was eaten.

Bulk: Alright look. It's just this one time, that's not gonna hurt anyone. I just need you scream...

(Bulk hears some light footsteps approaching behind him and turns his head around just a little to investigate.)

Pirantishead: (licks lips) Lunch time. Hehehe...

Bulk: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!

Skull: Hey, that was really good Bulkie; let me try!

(Bulk yanks Skull and turns him around to see what he sees.)

Skull: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!

(Back at the command center the alarms go off once more. The already worried team becomes further unnerved with the first battle against a new enemy afoot.)

Trini: What is that? What's going on?!

Zordon: Lord Zedd has just created a monster from a fish by the piers; a piranha to be exact.

Zack: Piranha; as in man-eating?

Zordon: I'm afraid so; he is planning to feed on Bulk and Skull as we speak.

Kimberly: (irritated sigh) Didn't we just save those two clowns? 

Robbie: (shakes head) They have an easier time finding trouble than Bulk does his genitals.

Zordon: This monster was sent down to intentionally lure you out; Bulk and Skull are not his real targets. However he will take down as many people as it takes to get to you.

Jason: He won't need to look very hard.

(Jason gestures to the others to line up behind him before reaching for his morpher.)

Jason: Back to action!

(Back by the piers, the monster has the two bullies cornered, who are now clutching onto one another for dear life with Pirantishead admires the meals he's about to enjoy.)

Pirantishead: Yum, yum two tasty treats all for me.

Skull: (trembling) No please, don't eat me... I'm not kosher.

Pirantishead: I think I'll eat the fat one first.

Bulk: Hey... I have a glandular problem.

Pirantishead: Oh yeah? What are you taking for it?

(Bulk starts weeping uncontrollably.)

Bulk: ...candy.

Pirantishead: Hahahaha!

(Pirantishead starts slowly making his way toward Bulk and Skull and throwing on a bib while the two scream hysterically for help. Fortunately for them, help happens to arrive just before he reaches out to them.) 

Jason: Back off fish face!

Pirantishead: Ah, well if it isn't the power rangers; the biscuits to my two-piece.

Bulk: Oh, that sounds amazing right about now...

Jason: Sorry to disappoint you, but there'll be no food for you.

Zack: But we will be frying some fish real soon.

Skull: Will there be tartar sauce?

Kimberly: Get out of here you idiots!

Bulk: R-right!!

Skull: We'll never bug you again... promise!

(Taking the opportunity given to them yet again by the rangers, they flee into the city streets into safety.)

Pirantishead: Just give it up power rangers; you'll never defeat Lord Zedd.

Jason: That remains to be seen, we need Dinozord power, now!

(On command, the ground starts to rumble as the Earth opens up. A thick cloud pours out and from the crevasse as the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord climbs out. It roars mightily before marching into action. It's shortly joined by the Mastodon through the icy tundra; then the Triceratops through the desert, the Saber-toothed Tiger through the jungle and finally the Pterodactyl through an exploding volcano. All five of them join together in Angel Grove and march into battle yet again. However this time, Zedd's monster, Pirantishead, seemed un-amused.)

 

Pirantishead: Hahaha! Looks like this time you rangers are gonna be left out at sea.

(The monster picks up his nun chucks, whose handles seem to double as a flute of some sort and after playing a short tune, emits an icy blue looking beam aimed at all the Zords; hitting them all. It quickly and effectively rendered all the Zords non-functional and unable to move. The rangers look on helplessly as their greatest weapons are so easily taken away from them.)

Jason: Oh man, he froze the Zords!

Trini: We're history!

Robbie: Why the Hell did you call the Zords anyway?!

Kimberly: They're not moving...

Zack: Yes they are... LOOK OUT!!

(Zack points to the sky to see the Pterodactyl falling from the spot it was frozen in mid-air, and was on a collision course with the rangers down below. The rangers scatter to get out of the way; letting it crash right through the wooden boardwalk and into the ocean below it. The rangers barely avoid impact.)

Jason: Is everyone okay?

Billy: Yeah.

Zack: I'm fine.

Tommy: Don't worry guys; I'll call the Dragonzord to protect us!

(Tommy raises his dagger to his mouth, but everyone leaps in to stop him.)

Zack: NO!  
Trini: NO!!  
Billy: NO!  
Kimberly: Stop!!  
Robbie: Imbecile.

Kimberly: The Dragonzords our last hope. We can't just throw him out there blindly until when know who we're up against.

Tommy: Yeah... I guess you're right.

Jason: We've got to get back to the command center right away.

(Pirantishead laughs gloatingly as he watches the rangers regroup and disappear back to where they came from. Equally as ecstatic was Lord Zedd watching it all unfold from the moon.)

Lord Zedd: Hahaha!! And that my friends, is how you defeat the power rangers! It took me a single try too!

Goldar: Excellent work my lord!

Baboo: You gotta love him!

Scorpina: What's the next step?

Lord Zedd: I just disarmed them of their greatest weapons. Now pull up a chair as I turn their weapons against them!

(He waves his wand once again, looking to capitalize on his advantage. On the other hand, the rangers find themselves in dire straits back at the command center. Jason seemed especially devastated.)

 

Jason: Zordon, we lost our Zords.

Zack: What do we do? How are we gonna beat this guy now?

Trini: I can't believe this is how it ends.

Jason: (sighs) And it ends cause I made a stupid call.

Zordon: Jason, you must stop second guessing yourself. You were facing an unknown; you were right to play it safe.

Billy: Yeah, we had no way of knowing Zedd's first monster was capable of freezing Zords. It was a trap no one saw coming.

(However Jason seems unwilling to hear any of it; deciding to just sit on the dashboard and sulk to himself.)

Kimberly: Isn't there anything we can do?

Zordon: I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. Freeing them from this spell does not eliminate the possibility of Zedd simply retaking control. You will need stronger, incorruptible Zords to defeat Lord Zedd.

 

Billy: Stronger Zords; but where will we find that?

Robbie: Didn't you just say new Zords are a ways away from being completed?

Zordon: The Zords Alpha and I were working on are not yet ready, but perhaps there is another option elsewhere.

Tommy: Like what?

Alpha: Remember when I said there's more than one villain here on earth? Well, there are also more than one team of rangers on earth fighting them.

Trini: Other rangers?

Zack: But wait, didn't you say we were the first team of rangers on earth?

Zordon: I say lots of things.

Trini: And will those teams of rangers not mind if we take their Zords?  
Kimberly: Yeah, there seems to be a huge gap in logic with that plan.

Zordon: You will not need to take anyone's Zord, but rather siphon some of their energy and use the current Zords as a base. Alpha and I can work on reversing Pirantishead's spell over the Dinozords.

Robbie: No way man, we're not doing it. There's no way we're leaving Angel Grove now to take part in some stupid crossover episode. There's got to be some other way.

(Just then the team is startled when the alarms blare once more and couple with an image on the viewing globe. It shows the ranger's Dinozords unfrozen as they begin transformation.)

Zack: (outraged) He's bringing the Zords together!

Billy: Our Zords.

Kimberly: Oh no, I can't watch.

(Kim shields her eyes as the Dinozords form the Megazord and immediately gets to work destroying buildings in its way. The team is horrified at the image and frightened of what'll become of Angel Grove if they don't act fast. Jason realizes time is short and gets up from the dashboard.)

Jason: We'll meet these other rangers then.

Zordon: Are you sure about this Jason? I can send you to your destination, but there is no guarantee you will be successful or that you'll even return.

(The sounds of buildings being pummeled and people shouting in the background remove any doubt in his decision.)

Jason: Just tell us where we need to go.

Alpha: The other team fighting on Earth would be the Sentai Rangers, a team of teens just like yourselves who fight an enemy threatening Europe.

Kimberly: Did you say Europe?

(Alpha nods) 

Alpha: I did; Scotland to be more specific.

(Robbie's heart suddenly drops with the mention of that country.)

Robbie: What!?

Trini: Did you say Scotland?

Zordon: Correct. You must find the Scottish Sentai and use their help to find and use a sword that's capable of transferring some of their Zords, or what they call Mecha power onto yours. It is called the sword of thunder.

Jason: Sounds simple enough.

Zordon: It may not be. The team has faced many losses at the hands of their enemy, the V. They have seen their hometown get nearly destroyed by a virus and are not quick to trust anyone.

Kimberly: So that's why it looked that way when I visited.

Zordon: Correct. And I'm sorry to say this Tommy, but you must stay behind to fight off Pirantishead. 

Tommy: Are you sure I can handle him? I mean, my powers just failed while fighting putties...

Zordon: You are the only one with a Zord right now Tommy, we have no other choice. We will find a way to prevent the Dragonzord from being put under Zedds control.

Tommy: You can count on me.

Kimberly: I know we can Tommy, but be safe out there.

(He nods.)

Alpha: We need to act fast. Hopefully, Zedd isn't aware of our plan.

(Meanwhile, back on the moon, Zedd himself becomes curious and scouts his competition on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. He watches fires burn all throughout Scotland and sees the chaos gripping it. Images of a viral outbreak has grounded the country to a halt, cars and busses lay abandoned as medical staff attempt to rescue the sick and dying. Across the English Channel, Zedd looks on and shows the others images of V Fighter jets grounding and destroying air traffic across Europe. Leading this charge, Zedd finds pale old man clad in white robes laughing, beside a company of followers clad in leather armor.)

Lord Zedd: Lord Vampyron... so we meet again.

Goldar: You know that old geezer?

Lord Zedd: Don't you nimrods ever watch the news? Vampyron is a leech that travels from world to world consuming a planet of its resources in a desperate bid to stay alive. 

Squatt: Isn't that what Geritol is for?

Lord Zedd: He is a rogue who shows a does not care that Earth was not assigned to him. His membership to the United Alliance is a mere courtesy. The rangers of that land are as powerless to stop him as these rangers are powerless to stop me.

(Suddenly, something is picked up on his radar that peaks his interest.)

Lord Zedd: What's this?!

(He picks up six beams of light that seem to come from somewhere in California and seem to be headed directly to the location Zedd was watching.).

Lord Zedd: (irritated) Are those the power rangers? Blast that Zordon and his infuriating plot twists. Looks like he's sending them to Europe to acquire their help; not if I can help it?

(He turns around to propose an offer to his minions.)

Lord Zedd: Which one of you wants to go down in history as the warrior who destroyed two ranger teams at once?

(Several hours later, the team rematerializes in Scotland; close to the old city Edinburgh. A city soaked in history, famous for its stone architecture. As they adjust to their new surroundings, and the strangely orange sky, they start to investigate.)

Kimberly: Something tells me we're not in Angel Grove anymore.

Billy: Well the buildings here are most impressive.

Robbie: Yeah. They're still standing.

Jason: Alright guys, enough talk. We need to locate the sword and do it soon.

Kimberly: I wish Zordon gave us directions or something.

Jason: He said they wouldn't be that difficult to find. We should just keep our eyes open.

Robbie: Got it; look for spandex.

(Led by Jason, the rangers walk down the Royal Mile, studying their surroundings and finding the constant silence eerie and unnerving.)

Trini: Something is very wrong here. 

Zack: Yeah, no kidding. If this is a city, where is everyone?

Jason: Kim, was it like this when you visited?

(She shakes her head)

Kimberly: There were the odd piles of rubble here and there, but clearly things have taken a turn for the worse. 

Zack: I'll say. Looks like Tommy got off lucky staying in Angel Grove.

Kimberly: Tommy... I hope he's okay.

Trini: Don't worry Kim, I'm sure h...

(A sudden and loud crashing noise interrupts their train of thought.)

Zack: Whoa!

Jason: This way!

(Running to the source of the sound, the Rangers find themselves on South Bridge; an area high above the Waverly Train Station. They spot six unknown warriors in multi-coloured suits just like theirs taking on some eerily familiar enemies.)

Billy: Looks like Zordon wasn't lying.

Trini: Wait, who is that they're fighting?  
Scorpina: Ahaha!! Think you've got a shot against me? I crush rangers for a living!

(The team starts to recognize the enemy as Scorpina herself. After being sent down with a pack of putties, she wastes no time launching a surprise attack on the embattled team. She throws her glowing boomerang blade at the ranger in pink. The weapon slices into her chest before bouncing off and slashing the other three one after the other.)

Green Ranger: (Picking himself off the ground.) Lucky shot.

(Scorpina doesn't let up; throwing herself at the ranger in red, using her weapon in close combat. The Red Ranger uses his sword to block her attack, but Scorpina's strength tosses him to the side instead.) 

Black Ranger: Hyaa!

(The black ranger lunges at her but with a swift slash, Scorpina takes him before he can counter her attack. Clutching his chest, the Black Ranger rolls to safety as Scorpina turns her attention over to the Green Ranger. Seeing the imminent danger, he brings his arms together to generate a magic shield around himself.)

Scorpina: Coward!

Zack: Dude, what's Scorpina doing here?

(Jason shakes his head out of frustration.)

Jason: (sighs) Zedd must know we're here.

Billy: Come on, they need our help!

(The rangers charge toward Scorpina, who spots them out of the corner of her eye. She lets her guard down momentarily, allowing the pink Sentai Ranger enough time to smack her against the side of the bridge. Realizing the odds are against her, Scorpina thinks on her feet, smiles as she points toward the approaching Power Rangers.)

 

Scorpina: Rangers! Destroy them!

(Before Scottish Sentai can finish off Scorpina for good, she jumps off of the bridge and out of sight. The putty patrollers vanish along with her.)

Black Ranger: What was that?

Green Ranger: What was that? Who are they?

(The green Sentai ranger points ahead of him where he spots the Power Rangers fast approaching. With their guard still up, the Power Rangers try quickly show them that they're on the right side.)

Jason: Rangers! Thank goodness we've found you.

Red Sentai Ranger: Stand back!

Billy: Hello. My name is...

(Billy naively extends his hand to the pink ranger in front of him, howeve still rattled from Scorpina's surprise attack she quickly bashes him square in the chest with her Battle Staff. Billy tumbles to the floor, where the pink Sentai ranger places her left foot on top of his chest. Her staff aimed directly at his neck. The Power Rangers draw their blade blasters at her.)

Jason: Get off him!

Red Ranger: Looks like the V have copied our powers!

Trini: What are you taking about? We're power rangers!

(The pink ranger brashly ignores Trini's plea and tightens the grip on Billy's chest.) 

Pink Ranger: We'll ask questions once I finish curb stomping the blue one.

Robbie: Kind of hard to sound threatening with five guns pointed at your head.

Pink Ranger: Try me. 

Jason: At ease Robbie; no one needs to get hurt here.

Pink Ranger: ...

Zack: (Pleading) Listen, this is just a misunderstanding.

Black Ranger: Do you really think we're that stupid? Scorpion girl ordered you to destroy us.

Green Ranger: Come any closer and I'll shoot. 

(The green ranger brandishes his blaster and points it directly at Zack.)

Zack: God, I hate this country already.

Robbie: Listen, we don't have time to play diplomat for heroes with trust issues. We've been sent here by our leader Zordon to siphon energy from your teams Mecha.

Pink Ranger: You don't get anywhere near my Mecha. Got it?

Red Ranger: Hold on Hannah, maybe they're telling the truth.

Robbie: Wait, what did you say her name was...?

Pink Ranger: I'm not taking any risks. I'm not losing any more people I care about.

Robbie: What?! Wait...

(She moves her boot upward toward Billy's neck; applying enough pressure to cause him to panic.)

Jason: This is your last warning; let him go or I'll be forced to shoot!!

Pink Ranger: You don't have the guts.

Trini: Leave Billy alone, please!

(Robbie remains frozen for in place while the scene around him grows tenser by the second. He wonders if this was just some strange coincidence or if this Hannah is really the same person he knew and grew close to for over a year. However, before he can so much as react, Jason pulls the trigger.)

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Season 2 - Episode 2: The Mutiny: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers encounter trouble on their trip to Scotland, as they encounter another team of rangers.

(The story picks off right where it left off in the middle of a sticky situation in Castle Row, Scotland. The team was previously outclassed by Lord Zedd's first monster; that ripped their Megazord from them and put them under his control. The team heads overseas in search of some support and a new set of Zords. However after a poor first impression with the very people they need help from, they find themselves in a standoff so tense that shots are fired.)

Jason: You leave me no choice pink ranger; you won't get off Billy, I'll make you get off of him.

(Jason pulls the trigger, unleashing several shots her way against Robbie's protests.) 

Zack: Whoa!

Robbie: Jason no!

(Robbie rushes into the path of the shot, but is too slow. The Pink Sentai ranger doesn't seem to have much trouble though as she swats them away with some swift staff work, then dancing gracefully out of further harm. The power rangers look on in amazement as the Pink Ranger's abilities grant Scottish Sentai the precious seconds they needed to regroup.)

Red Ranger: Nessie Sword!

Black Ranger: Lion Staff!

Pink Ranger: Phoenix Ribbon!

Kimberly: I think you made them mad Jason.

Trini: Like I always say: diplomacy is never achieved with gun fire.

Zack: You've clearly never opened a textbook Trini.

Trini: I was born into the Vietnam War; have you read that textbook?

Jason: Sorry Trini, but I agree with Zack; we'll just have to beat some sense into them.

(Jason rushes forward with the others hesitantly embrace the adrenaline of battle while pulling out their power weapons. Jason immediately goes for the opposing team's Red Ranger; both swords glowing light as they block each other's slashes. Trini aims for the green ranger with a quick leaping slash of her power daggers, but is blocked when the green Sentai ranger summons a magical barrier.)

Green Ranger: Turtle Shield! 

Trini: What's wrong; scared to fight a woman?

(The green Sentai ranger takes a quick glance at her rather manly physique while in costume.)

Green Ranger: (raises eyebrow) You're a woman?

(Zack rushes over to help Billy us, before they team to take on the Black Ranger who's coming right at them. Zack quickly disables the Lion staff with a swipe of his power axe; snapping it completely in half.)

Black Ranger: My staff!!!

Zack: You're lucky; I was aiming for your head!

(Zack pulls back at takes another swing at the black Sentai ranger, but this time, he simply vanishes into thin air, confounding the two of them.)

Zack: What?

Billy: Where'd he go?

(While the two look around for their enemy, the Black Sentai ranger re-appears behind him and takes hold of him. Billy can only watch as the Black Ranger slashes Zack in the back with a sword and proceed to grab hold of him. Both Black Rangers appear randomly across the various shadows the Bridge casts.)

Billy: Incredible. It appears he's manipulating shadows to disorientate us...

(Billy grabs onto his power lance, unsure of where they could be or what he should do. That is, before they reappear on the edge of the bridge above; the black Sentai ranger dangles Zack before quickly letting him go. Billy b-lines for his friend, but the black Sentai ranger leaps down with him. Kimberly catches this all, and blasts him with a single arrow, causing him to crash to the ground below while Billy breaks Zack's fall. Kim waits for them to signal that they're okay before she turns around to find Robbie and the pink Sentai ranger in an awkward standoff.)

Robbie: Hannah, is that you?

Pink Ranger: (Angered) Why are you calling me that?

Robbie: Look, you and I... I know this may sound crazy, but I think we're friends. You have to...

Pink Ranger: Let's get one thing straight; you and I are not friends. Our matching tights make us as likely to be friends as our matching bras.

Robbie: ...now I'm convinced that it's you under that helmet. 

Pink Ranger: If this is one of Vampyron's tricks, it's not gonna work. I know who my friends are, both living and dead. And the difference between them and you is that you'll die, and I won't feel a thing.

Robbie: You've used that exact line on me before! You were always such an emo... cute though.

Kimberly: Robbie, what's going on?

Robbie: (shakes head) Nothing. I can handle her myself Kim. Go help someone else!

Kimberly: Are you kidding? This Pink Ranger is crazy, you need my help.

 

Pink Ranger: Rule one, never call me Pink Ranger, my color is White. For people trying to be my friends, you sure are doing a pretty lousy job. 

Kimberly: What did I tell you, she's crazy.

Robbie: And color blind. Alright I guess; if you won't listen to reason you leave me no choice Hannah.

Pink Ranger: Stop calling me that!

(Kim and Robbie draw their weapons and charge after the elusive pink Sentai Ranger. Robbie swings, but she manages to dodge his attack before kicking his wrist; causing him to drop the knife to the floor. Stunned, he turns up to look her through her visor, right in the eye.)

Robbie: Man, you're actually good.

Pink Ranger: (winks) Thanks handsome.

(With the advantage, the Pink Ranger uses her signature weapon to wrap a ribbon around Robbie's left leg. A strong gust picks up, allowing the Pink Sentai ranger to use Robbie like a flail.)

Robbie: Get me down!

(Elsewhere on the bridge, Trini breaks through Tom's barrier by tossing both of her weapons at him. The impact alone forces him to de-morph and fall to his knees. Billy helps a now de-morphed Zack to his feet while the other Black Ranger reels in pain from Kim's attack. He too de-morphs a moment later. Alpha and Zordon look on from the command center and grow worried at the developments.) 

Zordon: The situation in Scotland seems grim.

Alpha: I'll say...

Zordon: I fear this infighting will cause a short circuit from within the morphin grid; further slowing down their progress. Time is of the essence, we need the Scotland team on board to stand any chance to defeat Lord Zedd. 

 

Alpha: Should've gone with a bread basket.

Zordon: Contact Tommy and tell him that he'll need to buy some extra time for the others. We'll also need to work on plan B right away, should the rangers fail.

Alpha: Yes Zordon, right away.

(Alpha stares back longingly at the viewing globe before turning to the control panel to do his part. The same feeling of helplessness can't be said of Lord Zedd on the moon; he relishes in how badly things are going.)

Lord Zedd: Typical Americans; five minutes into an attempted peace agreement and guns are being drawn. Although I've got to hand it to that Scorpina; she's a sharp one to think on her feet like that. I guess not all of Rita's minions are imbeciles.

Baboo: That what I want my boss to say on my first day.

Lord Zedd: Perhaps you'd like to look into working for the V in Scotland; where the men wear dresses?

Baboo: What's the pay like?

Lord Zedd: There is no pay; you were never paid.

Baboo: ...you think that's negotiable? 

Lord Zedd: Quiet you imbecile, and bring me Finster. I need that mutt to go fetch me something.

(Finster slowly emerges himself from an empty room from beyond the hallway; his hands already covered in clay. He whimpers over while wiping his hands off on his apron.)

Finster: (bows) At your service.

Lord Zedd: That's what I like to hear. I have an important job for you. While Scorpina is busy in Scotland, I need you to...

Finster: Make you a monster? Why say no more, I've already got a few in mind that should turn your skin right side out again.

(Zedd taps his fingers on the balcony impatiently, giving Finster a subtle hint that he doesn't like being interrupted.)

Finster: Oh, m-my apologies; please continue.

Lord Zedd: I need you to open up a Portal into the dark dimension of that Lord Vampyron. I'd like to... how do you say it; catch up on old times with an old friend.

(Finster's ears perk at the order along with everyone else's in the castle. Before Finster responds, he stops to think, choosing his words very carefully.)

Finster: Uhm... I-I'm sorry, I know better than to question you, oh great lord... but are you out of your bloody mind?

Lord Zedd: Hahaha! I know the risks, however my magic cannot be used to enter Vampyron's domain as the old fool added a safety lock to prevent access. That is why I need alchemy and machinery for this task. Now are you going to do say I say or will you be going the way of old Yeller?

Squatt: (gasp) Oh my; that was racist!

Finster: N-no, there is no need for that sir. Your wish is certainly my command.

Lord Zedd: Glad you see things my way. 

(Finster feebly bows his head before running back to his laboratory. Zedd snickers in amusement before finally turning back toward Scotland where the infighting continues. After causing the green ranger to de-morph, Trini looks around and sees their plan falling apart before her eyes. She rushes over to Kim who looks just as lost as she does.)

Trini: Kim, what are we doing? Angel Grove needs us to work with these guys, we shouldn't be fighting them.

Kimberly: I know Trini, but these savages aren't listening to reason.

Trini: Where's Robbie?

Kimberly: High as a kite.

Trini: (groans) Again?! He and I had a long discussion about this...

Kimberly: No, I mean he's high in the air.

(Kim points upward so that Trini can see Robbie dangling about in the orange sky, literally by a string.)

Trini: Oh my god, Robbie!! Kim, cut the ribbon with your Power Bow.

Kimberly: Got it.

 

(Kim pulls out her power bow and fires a shot at the ribbon holding onto Robbie. It slices in half, but causes Robbie to free fall thirty feet to the ground. Kim and Trini both frantically try to save him, but he comes crashing down on top of Kimberly; forcing them both to de-morph.)

Trini: (rips helmet off) Robbie, oh my god are you okay...?

Robbie: (groans) Yeah... I'm fine. Thankfully Kim's spine broke my fall.

Kimberly: (grimaces) Get off of me!

(Robbie rolls off Kim, who is able to sit up. Robbie rubs his head in agony and turns to the two red rangers, who are still engaged in an intense duel. Both lock blades one final time, causing a large explosion to surround them as their morphin energy begins to short circuit like an old outlet with too much plugged in. The energy of the blast sends shock waves throughout both their bodies and completely disorientates them.)

 

Jason: I've got to hand it to you; you're not too bad.

Red Ranger: Neither are you. I'll make sure to say something nice at your funeral. 

(The two grabs their swords again and lift them over their heads as if ready for more. However, both are suddenly stopped when Trini screams at the top of her lungs. They both turn around to see Hannah with a gun pointed to the back of Robbie's head.)

Pink Ranger: Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot...

Robbie: I...

Pink Ranger: WRONG ANSWER.

(The pink Sentai ranger hugs the trigger when Jason thinks fast and throws an energy beam from his still short circuiting sword, shocking the pink Sentai ranger before falling to the ground and de-morphing. Robbie slowly turns his head around to look the girl who almost killed him in the eyes, gasping at what he finds.)

Robbie: I knew it! 

Trini: ...knew what?

(The pink Sentai ranger slowly comes to. And as her eyes flutter open, she shares Robbie's sudden shock and confusion. The other rangers, from both sides remove their helmets and gather around.)

Pink Ranger: I don't believe it... you.

(Robbie faintly smiles as he offers her his hand.)

Robbie: Yeah, me.

(She takes his hand as he pulls up her to meet her eye to eye. No one else but those two and to some extent Trini had any idea what was going on.)

Trini: Robbie...? Is this...?

(He quietly nods.)

Kimberly: Uhm, can someone please clue me in here. Cause like, I'm totally lost.

Red Ranger: Yeah, (turns to pink Sentai ranger) you know this degenerate?

(She nods too, but unlike Robbie, her face remains emotionless.)

Robbie: Guys, I'd like to introduce to you to my friend, Hannah.

(Robbie nervously smiles at his ex-girlfriend, Hannah. He makes his way toward her while slowly opening his arms for an embrace. Hannah leans in as well, but at the last minute she pulls back and punches him square in the gut.)

Robbie: OWW!!! 

Kimberly: I like her already.

(He scowls in pain while a smile slowly comes across Hannah's face; the first smile she's had in a while.)

Trini: You okay sweetie?

Robbie: Yeah, I'm fine. I deserved that.

(While he's down, Hannah reaches back and kicks him again while he's down.)

Robbie: AHHH!!

Hannah: You must be Trini.

Trini: He's told you about me?

Hannah: Told me about you? If only. He didn't even bother to tell me he was seeing you until a he dumped me a week later.

(Trini shakes her head dismissively.)

Trini: What?! That can't be right... I mean, that's not what he told me.

Hannah: Is that so?

(Robbie tries to chime in.)

Robbie: I can explain...

Trini: Is what she saying true Robbie?

Robbie: It's not that simple.

Trini: Yes it is; it's a simple yes or no question. Is what she saying true?

Robbie: (hesitantly) Well, yes... but technically...

(But before Robbie can say another word, Trini rears back and kicks him in the gut. Jason cuts in and tries to regain the focus.)

Robbie: AHHHHHH!!!!

Jason: Look, we're not here for any of this. We're the Power Rangers of America and we need your help. Our country is under attack by an evil wizard and...

Red Ranger: Evil wizards have the habit of doing that; just look around.

Zack: Look we need some of the power from your Mecha to try and fight him. We aren't going to take them, just siphon some of their energy. Can you help us out?

(After an extended silence from the red Sentai Ranger, he decides to bite.)

Red Ranger: We need to think about it; we won't be able think about anything out here; it's a warzone. Let's find some shelter first, and then we can talk.

Jason: Sounds good... what did you say your name was again?

Red Ranger: I'm Craig; you?

Jason: I'm Jason.

Robbie: I'm in pain!!!

(Back in Angel Grove during a busy fish market season, Ernie the rotund owner of the Juice Bar eagerly shops for his store with a basket already full of food when he approaches one of the slower stands.)

Ernie: Wow, those are some impressive fish! Did you catch them all yourself?

(The woman on the other side of the counter, who was rather burly herself, removes the toothpick from her mouth and flings it to the side before responding.)

Bertha: Yep.

(Ernie does not recognize her, but on the other end is Bertha, the former school bully at Angel Grove high. She wipes her slimy hands on her stained overalls as Ernie continues in his heavy Brooklyn accent.)

Ernie: That's awesome. Aren't you a little young to be running a fish stand though; shouldn't you be in school?

Bertha: Nah I was expelled. I started a food fight and nailed the principle. 

Ernie: They expelled you for that?

Bertha: It was soup day.

Ernie: Oh...

Bertha: And this shop was run by my old man, but when he died after the big attack before last summer, I guess... you know.

Ernie: Say no more, I understand.

Bertha: Its easy work and they sell pretty quickly. Today seems to be a slow day though; not sure why.

Ernie: Might have something to do with that ugly one behind you.

(Ernie points to a giant, grotesque looking fish behind Bertha, whose eyes still flutter despite being dead and despite being a fish. Bertha turns and looks completely taken by it; as if she had never seen it before in her life. Elsewhere on the docks, the green ranger approaches the scene talking to Zordon.)

Zordon: My sensors have him located somewhere nearby. 

Tommy: I don't see him anywhere Zordon, can you be more specific?

Zordon: Tommy, he is a giant fish. You should not have any trouble finding him.

(Tommy looks up to see the crowded fish market ahead of him.)

Tommy: ... like shooting fish in a barrel.

Zordon: Keep your guard up. There is now doubt now that Zedd is onto our plan to obtain the sword of thunder and he will likely use Pirantishead to draw the others back prematurely. You must try and hold him off for as long as you can.

Tommy: You can count on me.

(Tommy disconnects with Zordon, loathing the thought of looking for the figurative needle in the haystack. Luckily for him, his search doesn't last very long.)

Ernie: IT'S ALIVE; GET OUT OF HERE!!!!

Tommy: Huh?

(The giant fish turns out to be Pirantishead, who unhooks himself from behind the stand and proceeds to completely destroy Bertha's shop. The commotion causes a frenzy, causing everyone to clear out of the monsters path.)

Tommy: That was easier than I thought.

Pirantishead: How dare you do this to my people?! You humans will pay for this!

Tommy: Hey fish-breath, if you miss your friends and family so much, I'll gladly help you join them.

Pirantishead: You! Pathetic weakling of the group; where are your friends?

Tommy: To get to them, you'll have to go through me. And I highly trout you can handle me.

Pirantishead: I'll rip through you like a fish in heat!

(Pirantishead charges at Tommy who greets him with a spinning heel kick. He ducks, and then tries to land two punches to each side. Tommy blocks them both before driving his palms into the monster's chest cavity, knocking him back. Pirantishead recovers and spins his fish nun chucks at him in order to intimidate him. Tommy doesn't bite and leaps forward to drill him with a kick to the face.)

Tommy: For one of Zedd's new monsters, you sure aren't very powerful.

Pirantishead: Oh, but I'm just getting started.

(On the moon, Zedd leans over the edge of his balcony before swinging his wand toward Earth.)

Lord Zedd: Enough of this foolishness; it's time to finish off that annoying green ranger once and for all.

(A magical beam is emitted from Zedd's Z-staff that indirectly causes the ground below Tommy's feet starts to quake. He looks up at the Angel Grove skyline to his sudden horror sees the Megazord looming over some of Angel Groves tallest buildings, looking right at him.)

Tommy: Oh no... this is bad.

 

Pirantishead: Say goodnight. 

(Tommy starts running for dear life and zooms past Pirantishead. Unfortunately, he couldn't get out of the indoctrinated Megazords range fast enough and gets hit with a blast so powerful that the whole fish market goes up in a huge explosion.)

Tommy: AHHHHHHHH!!!

(The thousands of dead fish in market join the thousands of fish underwater that are also now dead. Tommy himself is flung up violently through the air before crashing face first into the hard concrete that leads into the sidewalk. Without giving a second thought to the fish his own spell caused, Pirantishead vanishes into the flames, looking for more prey now that he assumes Tommy is out of the picture. It seems that way too, as he remains completely still on the cold hard floor before de-morphing involuntarily.)

Tommy: ........

(The level of urgency at the command center now shoots up tenfold with Tommy unable to continue.)

Zordon: The situation has gone from bad to worse in Angel Grove Alpha, what is the progress on plan B?

Alpha: It's still needs some more work. I may need to go down to the lab and put some finishing touches on it, but I'm already tasked to capacity.

 

Zordon: This must now take priority Alpha. Our lines of defense are crumbling more by the second and we cannot afford to stall. If need be, I'll have to bring the rangers back.

Alpha: Aye ya, ya, ya, yai... they'd better hurry, I don't think I can finish it on time.

(Alpha rushes to the right of Zordon and enters a portal at the very end to begin work on a backup plan in case the rangers fail to gain the Sentai ranger's trust. All ten of them have found a nearby abandoned business. In the front window there is a chilling sign posted that says "Closed indefinitely due to owner's deteriorating health." It looks like it was posted months ago as the homeless have broken into it and used it for refuge. The Scottish Sentai team each take seats in the corner before silently coming to terms with the recent events. Though they have no reason to fight the new Rangers in their lives, they still have no reason to trust them either.)

Kimberly: Someone mind telling me why no one is talking?

Jason: Yeah, we don't have much time to waste. Why are you guys just sitting there?

(It has been nearly a half an hour since anyone on the Scottish team said anything; they've just been deeply studying the tiles on the walls and giving one another reflecting glances at the power rangers grow impatient. Tom, the green ranger is even strumming a guitar that came out of nowhere.)

Billy: Most peculiar. 

Zack: Is everyone in Scotland this depressing?

Robbie: They're setting up the scene. They aren't in script style like us; give them a minute.

(The rangers turn to the back where Robbie steps out from the public restroom after splashing some water on his face.)

Robbie: By the way, did you know that both sets of restrooms in Scotland have their stick figures wearing dresses? That's awful confusing.

Trini: You just stepped out of the women's bathroom idiot.

Robbie: Hmm. 

Kimberly: I'm starting to miss Angel Grove. At least it was always sunny out and the monster spewed cheesy puns. 

Craig: It won't be long before your country looks like ours.

Kimberly: Finally! 

Zack: They can talk; we can finally get some answers.

Tom: Accept our apologies, we move much slower here in Scotland; takes hours to brew a simple pot of coffee.

David: It's all about feeling the coffee being brewed and sympathizing with the person who's gone hours since list last cup.

Robbie: I sympathize with your readers.

Hannah: Shut it, Gary Stu.

Robbie: HEY!!! Don't call me that, don't you ever call me that!

Craig: If you don't mind explaining again what it is that you want here? We're clearly not on the same page right now.

Jason: (sighs) We need your help Craig; we've been saying that since we got here.

Zack: Our Zords were taken out of our control and used to attack Angel Grove. Our mentor Zordon wants us to come to you for help. He wants us to borrow some of your Mecha's energy to create new Zords for us.

Hannah: Well tell your mentor that he's got a lot of nerve if he thinks we're just gonna risk throwing ourselves onto a grenade for you guys. I don't trust this Zordon.

Jason: Why not?

(She points at Robbie.)

Hannah: Well for starters, he employed that person.

Robbie: Why is everyone picking on me today?

Trini: To be fair to Zordon, he has tried to fire him several times already. But it never seems to stick; it's like he's in a union or something.

Robbie: Don't be stupid Trini; none of us are in a union.

(David, the black Sentai ranger speaks up)

David: Well, we'd like to help you guys; I would at least.

Zack: What stops you?

Tom: Doubt. Don't you guys ever experience that? I've been on the brink of losing myself and that's only worrying about upcoming exams! How can any of us come to terms with these powers? We gained them at too high a price.

Robbie: Rachael?

Hannah: Glad to see you were at least reading my letters while you were out stabbing me in the heart.

Robbie: First of all, I'm an excellent multi-tasker Hannah. Second of all, how dare you insinuate that I never cared about you? You were my best friend for close to two years, my only friend for most of it. When I heard that your best friend died, I cried.

(Zack fights back a chuckle.)

Robbie: Shut up!! Look, I knew what you were going through and I felt horrible, but at the same time you were overseas. I've never physically met you and I was starting to fall for someone who was both there for me emotionally and physically. I delayed in writing that letter because my problem was inconvenient to you in your time of need, not because I didn't care.

Kimberly: You wrote her a Dear John letter? How tacky.

Robbie: Talk to me about that in a few years Kim.

Kimberly: What do you mean by that?

Robbie: Nothing.

Trini: Tell me more about this Rachel. You talk about her with such reverence. I can see the twinkle in your eye when you mention her, she was important to you.

(Hannah answers back sharply)

Hannah: She was important to all of us.

Tom: Her first death saved us all from dying. Her sacrifice gave us these powers to begin with, though they were not enough to save her. Only prolong the inevitable.

Jason: So, how come after eighteen months being Rangers, you still haven't come to terms with all this? I mean, it gets pretty brutal for us, but we've managed to get by.

Zack: That's not fair to them bro. We've had each other's backs as well as Alpha and Zordon when times were tough. They're just as scared as we would be without them.

Jason: Just a couple months ago we saw people die. We saw people, who weren't fighting with us, but people we were supposed to protect go down because we couldn't save them, but we're fine.

Zack: Are we really? Because last I checked, you're still moping around about it.

Jason: You want me to skip rocks over it? No. But when times get rough I...

(Tom cuts in) 

Tom: Can we stop talking about this for a few minutes, please? 

(Tom stands up and walks over to a corner of the dimly lit room. He picks up his acoustic guitar and strums quietly to himself as the Power Rangers grow impatient.)

Jason: (Groans) This crossover was a huge mistake.

Craig: Why? Think a 'better leader' like you can save the world alone?

Jason: No but... (Sighs) Look, aren't you just the interim leader? Why not call this Chris up now; why is he running away when you guys need his help the most?

Hannah: Now he's talking my language.

David: I sort of agree. Just on numbers alone, we'd be a lot better off for the final fight with Chris on our side.

Craig: I wish it was that simple Jason. He's vanished since Rachel's death. Officially, he's listed as a missing person to the Police, presumed dead to his parents. The V claim to have killed him themselves months ago.

Jason: Don't give me that crap. He's a wimp; just like you.

(Craig shoots up from his chair and gets in Jason's face.)

Craig: Excuse me?

Jason: You heard me. I don't know how you guys do it over here, but in America, our leaders lead, and don't sit around crying over bad decisions.

Craig: Listen up lad, we just lost our best friend; maybe two of them. Our friends and family as well as this entire continent is slowly dying in a senseless war we can't win. So I'm very sorry if I don't feel comfortable risking any more of my friend's lives for said war, much less for some boorish Yankees. 

Jason: Look, I know what you're going through; I know what Chris must be going through. I wanted nothing more than to run away and just disappear after seeing innocent blood on my hands for the first time.

Craig: (derisively) Did you now?

Jason: Yeah. But I didn't, know why? Because that's what being a leader is; they make decisions; some of them will not be easy and some of them will be wrong. Sometimes those wrong ones will cost someone their life. And while it's okay to mourn for them, cause I certainly am, the best thing you can do is not dwell...

(It's at this point that Jason begins to get visibly emotional.)

Jason: ...the best thing you can do is learn from your mistakes and promise those people you'll do better for their sake in the future. 

(Craig seems visibly shaken himself with the speech, a sure sign that his words hit home. Everyone else, both the Sentai and Power Rangers, fall completely silent. Jason himself tries to regain his composure while hoping that his words will be enough to sway their decision. Still, Craig isn't totally convinced.)

Craig: It wouldn't work anyway. What do you know about breaking and entering? If the sword is where you say it is, it's going to be under heavy military protection. Edinburgh Castle isn't just a tourist attraction; in times of crisis such as right now it may as well be a fully fortified military station. Breaking in there is a suicide mission. 

Billy: That depends on the information you guys have.

David: Take a look at these. 

(David appears from the shadows to toss Billy a couple dusty maps. Billy opens them up to see schematics and a detailed map for Edinburgh Castle.)

Billy: Amazing!

Kimberly: So you just walk around with old maps?

David: I've got to use these shadow hopping powers for something useful every now and then. Don't think of it as stealing military documents, more like visiting a gift shop.

Robbie: ...or like committing high treason.

Craig: But I'm afraid that's as far as our help goes. I'm sorry, but in good faith I can't put my team through what you're suggesting. 

Hannah: Are you sure about this Craig? I mean...

Craig: I'm sure. But if by some miracle you do make it out alive, find us and we'll let you siphon our Mecha's energy. Come on guys, we've got our own business to attend to.

(Craig starts headed for the exit, with the rest of his team tentatively following. Even Hannah gives her ex-boyfriend Robbie a somber look before putting her head down and walking right by him. However before they leave, Craig turns back around to add one more thing.)

Craig: Oh and I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but there's this Hay fever going around infecting people who breath our air. You're all going to die.

Zack: WHAT?!

Trini: Oh my god!

Kimberly: My dad!!!

(While the rangers process the horrific news, back home the only things contagious are smiles, especially among a group of skateboarding teens back at the park. Word of a new monster has yet to spread around and these kids are just enjoying a Friday afternoon together. That is, except for one girl, Sammy, Trini's younger cousin and Jason's prom date.)

Jessie: Sammy, is everything alright? 

(While her friends are out playing, Sammy is busy pouting alone in the corner while sporting two badly scrapped knees. However, by her distracted look, it seems her injury is far from her greatest concern.) 

Jessie: You've been sitting here crying like a kid separated from her mommy for like an hour. I've seen you skate with a shattered pelvis; this boo-boo shouldn't take you out like this.

Sammy: I'm not sure. I think I'm gonna head home, I've... got some homework I need to catch up on.

Jessie: Dude, it's Friday; don't give me that baloney.

(Sammy just signs and continues to stare at the ground.)

Jessie: Dude, what happened to the Sammy I used to know? The Sammy who got suspended for throwing a lotion filled condom inside a sex ed class.

Sammy: She grew up and cares more about boys now than causing trouble.

(Jessie groans; with an expression that implies she's heard this all before.)

Jessie: Ugh, don't tell me this is about that Jason guy. Gosh Sammy let it go; it was a mistake picking that school because of a crush. It's totally changed you. He's totally changed you.

Sammy: He has not... I mean, I don't know. He just... seems so cold lately. He doesn't answer the phone anymore and he walks by me know like I don't exist. I wonder if I did something wrong.

(Jessie decides to intervene with frankness when she sees her friends eyes welt up.)

Jessie: Look at me; you've done nothing wrong; except for maybe being three years younger than he is. He took you to the prom because he had no other choice. You're old news, deal with it.

Sammy: Geez Jess, tell me how you really feel.

Jessie: Sammy, I love you; you're like a sister to me. But this guy... he's taken the spirit right out of you. 

(Sammy turns toward the sky reflectively but doesn't say anything. It pains her say it, but after him after avoiding her for the past several weeks, perhaps it's time she just move on to someone else.)

Sammy: I guess you're right. I just wish there was some way he'd notice me.

(Sammy decides to just let it be and reaches for her skateboard. However when she does, the floor begins to shake inexplicitly, causing it to roll away from her. Assuming it's just one of California's many harmless earthquakes, she gets up and grabs it herself. That's when she turns up to the sky again to see the Megazord staring right at her.)

Jessie: What the... is that the Power Rangers?

(Sammy can't even articulate a response and just leaves her jaw hanging wide open at the sight of the Zord that ironically belongs to Jason and his friends. Her other friends remain frozen with fear also, that is until the Megazord fires a giant beam in their direction that blows a nearby tree to bits.)

Sammy: Something tells me it's not the Power Rangers!

Jessie: What do we do?!

Sammy: Run! Get out of here!!

(On command all of her friends, along with everyone else at the park flees the scene. Sammy runs back over to pick up the board she dropped in the explosion but while running away, gets hit with another laser in her direction; this one misses by mere feet.)

Sammy: Looks like they're aiming for me. Man, what did I do? I wish Jason were here...

Pirantishead: Jason can't protect you sweetheart; no one can! Bahaha!!!

Sammy: (gasps) Oh my... cod? Who are you and what do you want with me?

Pirantishead: Oh nothing, but I heard from a little fishy that you're a special little girl...

Sammy: They're lying.

Pirantishead: (nods) You know people that Lord Zedd would love to have a chat with.

Sammy: I don't.

Pirantishead: But I think you do.

Sammy: Buzz off!

Pirantishead: Not until you bring me the Power Rangers.

(As Sammy raises an eyebrow to the bizarre request, Bulk and Skull obliviously walk into the scene; sharing a bucket of fried chicken and fish sticks with tartar sauce as discussed when they were in the same position as her. Bulk is the first to spot what's going on and quickly grabs his side kick and drags him behind a large tree to hide. Skull fights the urge to shriek loudly, but Bulk covers his mouth to prevent attracting attention.)

Bulk: Quiet numbskull, he's not after us this time. We're clear just as long as he eats her.

Skull: Y-you sure about that Bulkie? 

Bulk: Yeah, let's just quietly walk the other way and pretend we didn't see anything.

(Bulk and Skull slowly inch away from the tree to try and avert any danger, but Skull takes one glace toward the girl Pirantishead is confronting and stops suddenly.)

Skull: Wait, I know that girl! She's a freshman in our school. We take history together.

Bulk: You're still taking freshman history?

Skull: Yeah... so are you.

Bulk: Oh right... I guess I do recognize her. Oh well, let's go.

Skull: No wait... I... I think that's Trini's younger cousin

Bulk: (impatiently) AND?

Skull: Well I mean... aren't Trini and the rest of them like... friends to us? I mean, they do talk to us a lot more than anyone else in school; even if they are mostly just telling us to get lost. Besides, she's Chinese; I'm sure he'll just be hungry again in an hour.

Bulk: Are you saying we should save her? Do you understand what you're saying?

(Although realizing the absurdity in risking their lives to help a stranger, Skull still just stands there with sadness in his eyes. Finally, Bulk caves in.) 

Bulk: Alright, if it means I'm not gonna have to hear about for the rest of the day then fine.

(The two turn back to the confrontation and see Sammy trying to shift around the monster unsuccessfully. She finally tries to push right through but is shoved back.)

Pirantishead: I won't tell you again, bring me the Power Rangers.

Sammy: I don't know them!

Pirantishead: I don't like being lied to young lady.

Sammy: Leave me alone you big stupid fish, or I'll... I'll....

Pirantishead: You'll what?

Sammy: I'll... 

(As Sammy searches in her head for a follow up to her defiant threat, Pirantishead smugly grins at her, as if he knows she cannot hurt him. At that moment though, Bulk and Skull intervene, by throwing a fish stick right at his head.)

Pirantishead: Huh?

Skull: Here fishy, fishy, fishy. 

Pirantishead: You again! You two are wearing fin on me.

Skull: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?

(Bulk whimpers.)

Bulk: Oh god, please don't eat us.

(Pirantishead becomes enraged and starts approaching them slowly while cracking his knuckles.)

Pirantishead: I'm gonna... I'm gonna...

Skull: What? What are you gonna do?

Pirantishead: (growls) I'm gonna....

Sammy: Kick you right in the bass!

(With his back turned, Sammy rears back and kicks him right in the butt, causing him to squeal loudly before falling to the ground; rolling around in agony. This opening gives Sammy the chance to run off in Bulk and Skull's direction to somewhere safe. Back on the moon, Lord Zedd slams his fist onto the balcony as grows impatient with his monster's performance.)

Lord Zedd: That stupid, incompetent Pisces; he can't even scare children for crying out loud.

(His castle glows a dark red in conjunction with his fury. He picks up his staff and attempts to wipe the monster out before he undoes everything Zedd has already accomplished.)

Lord Zedd: To the toilet you go, with the rest of the dead fish and all of Rita's turds.

Finster: Master Zedd. Oh master Zedd...

(Zedd stops momentarily and turns around to address an eager looking Finster.)

Finster: It is ready, my Lord. I have opened Vampyron's portal. If you hurry now, you may enter it without his knowledge.

Lord Zedd: Ah... good. No, excellent, I could use some good news. Looks like I should get to packing my bags. As your reward, you are in charge while I am away. 

(Finster bows graciously)

Finster: Oh thank you, your highness. I shall run a tight ship while you're gone.

(Goldar comes in out of nowhere to protest.)

 

Goldar: What! That mutt can't run a flea market. Surely I am the more capable warrior?

Lord Zedd: Do not question my orders. Just make sure Pirantishead doesn't mess things up and that the Megazord continues to destroy the city. If the Dragonzord gets involved, make Pirantishead put it under his control as well. Do not disappoint me.

Finster: Of course not sir; the job will get done.

Goldar: (begrudgingly) You can count on us sir; we'll work together just fine.

Lord Zedd: Good. Now, if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to before I see that old fart.

(Zedd waves his hand and vanishes, leaving Finster as the interim ruler of darkness.)

Finster: Okay now, Goldar... your first order of business is...

Goldar: Buzz off! I'm gonna go get a drink...

(Goldar blows him off; intentionally shoulder butting him on the way out. Finster takes a tumble backwards and lands on his rear.)

Finster: Goldar no; return this instance! Oh, oh my... what have I gotten myself into?

(Back in Angel Grove, mass panic sets in as it's become apparent that the city is once again under attack; this time, the Megazord is doing the attacking. A news reporter on the Juice Bar television screen issues an urgent announcement.)

"Ladies and gentlemen we interrupt this regularly scheduled program to inform you that Angel Grove is under attack. It started just after 6:15pm when the Megazord, the giant robotic machine piloted by the Power Rangers began an assault along the borders of the industrial region, leaving several wounded. The mayor is issuing a warning throughout Angel Grove to remain indoors; preferably in smaller buildings as sky scrapers are expected targets. Lock your doors and do not let anybody inside until the warning is called off. Once again Angel Grove is under attack by the Megazord, it is unknown at the moment if the Power Rangers themselves are responsible. We'll have more information when it is available"

(A sudden tension fills the air of a Juice Bar filled with people who still have the wounds of Rita's crippling attack fresh in their mind. People have already crowded inside in compliance with the mayors warning. Ernie tries to keep everyone as calm as possible.)

Ernie: Alright everybody relax. This isn't the first time we've been attacked; probably won't be the last. Let's just keep cool here and wait till this passes. Are we clear Bertha?!

(Ernie shouts down the halls to Bertha, who stands by the exits.)

Bertha: Yeah we're clear; no one else in sight. I'm gonna lock the door.

(She reaches out and yanks the door shut, but just as she's about to close the door completely, a tiny foot blocks her. She opens the door to see a winded Sammy, Bulk and Skull trying to get inside.)

Sammy: Is there room for three more?

Bertha: There isn't, I'm sorry.

Sammy: Who's keeping count?

Bertha: The fire marshal.

Sammy: Oh please!

(Sammy pries the door open, letting Bulk and Skull in, the former looking like he's ready to pass out at any second. Bertha steps back and lets them through before locking the door shut behind her. Inside, Ernie keeps his eyes glued on the television set, watching scrambled footage of the Megazord trashing nearby streets and flipping over cars.)

Ernie: Man, this is unreal. I never thought I'd see the day. This is what happens when you don't watch the watchmen.

Random teen: Do you really think the rangers are behind this?

Ernie: Who else could it be?

(Sammy, Bulk and Skull try to push through the crowd of people that have crammed themselves into the Juice Bar seeking shelter. They try to push their way to the front but are stopped half-way there when a distraught Margie blocks their path.)

Margie: Samantha, hi!

Sammy: Oh... hello. You're Billy's girlfriend right?

Margie: Precisely; you and I met at the prom. 

Sammy: Cool, nice seeing you. 

Margie: Listen, I was just wondering if you've by any chance seen Billy around anywhere or perhaps you've heard from him?

(Sammy shakes her head rather impatiently.)

Margie: Oh... well, Billy and I had agreed to meet up several hours ago to do some field tests on our signal blocking experiment, and well... 

(Her words get cut off with a loud boom from the television set.) 

Margie: I can't seem to reach Jason, Trini or any of his friends either. I just hope they're okay.

(Suddenly Sammy's attention shifts to what Margie's saying. That is until she continues.)

Margie: I just.... I don't understand what would drive the Power Rangers to do such a thing.

Skull: What?!

Bulk: (groans) ...are you people serious? The Power Ranger's aren't behind this.... I... 

(Sammy moves Margie aside and storms all the way to the front before standing on the counter to address everyone.)

Sammy: Alright listen up people because there's obviously a misunderstanding going on around here. 

Ernie: What are you talking about?

(Skull chimes in.)

Skull: The Power Rangers aren't behind this attack; they actually saved us earlier today from the monster that is behind it.

Sammy: That very same monster approached me just now and threatened to eat me alive if I didn't bring him to them. If it weren't for these two causing a distraction, I'd be fish food.

(She points at Bulk and Skull, who proudly smirk at one another.)

 

Bulk: It was my idea.

Skull: ...

Sammy: It's our guess that the Power Rangers are actually in trouble right now. And if we don't do something right now, we're going to join them.

Margie: An enticing case indeed and one I hope is accurate. However how would one then refute the empirical evidence against them? I mean, isn't it their technology causing this massacre?

(Everyone in the conversation seems stupefied by Margie's wordy response, much like they would whenever Billy speaks.)

Ernie: What...?

Bertha: You lost me, sweetheart.

Sammy: She's asking how we then just ignore the fact that the Megazord is attacking Angel Grove. 

Ernie: Yeah, that's actually a pretty good point.

Sammy: I honestly can't explain that; I don't know all the details unfortunately, but I know what I saw.

(The scrambled image on the television set behind them clear up again; enough for a brief audio.)

News Reporter: We now join live downtown where our field reporter, Sally White is on the case. Sally?

(A much hazier image of Sally appears, though it's clear she's within a football field's range of the Megazord.)

Sally: Thanks Tom. I'm standing right outside.... (Inaudible) It seems this is as close as we can stand without losing signal. I'm not sure what's going on, but it appears that the Power Ranger's Megazord is emitting some strange signal that is blocking all other signals in the area. (Inaudible) ...cellular phones are non-(Inaudible) Best advice is to remain indoors until this passes. In all my years reporting and in my year covering this vigilante group, I never thought I'd see...

(Her words, as well as the stations signal are abruptly cut off when Pirantishead leaps into the frame, holding his flute to his mouth. Within seconds, the signal cuts off after what appears to be the Megazord's giant foot stomping down right behind her. Ernie then decides it's best to turn the TV off, but everyone's jaw has already hit the ground.)

Margie: My stars...what the heck was that thing?

Ernie: That's the monster that attacked the fish stand.

Sammy: And it's the monster that attacked me, Bulk and Skull. He's the one that was looking for the rangers.

Margie: He must also be the culprit of the signal malfunction. Perhaps he's manipulating them with that musical instrument in order to hijack the Power Ranger's greatest weapon?

Ernie: Uhm... what did she say?

Margie: I said read a book!

Bertha: I think the bigger question is... if the rangers aren't around and this guy's wrecking the town with their own Zord, then what can we do?

(An air of defeat surrounded the Juice Bar, much like it's already taken over the ranger team in Scotland. Things already seem bleak and well on their way to the abyss sucking in all of Europe when Sammy finally speaks up.)

Sammy: We fight back!

Bulk: Fight back?!

Skull: Yeah, what do you mean fight back?

Ernie: Are you out of your mind little girl? Come down from their now before you scuff up my counter.

Sammy: Look, the rangers have been bailing us out of trouble since they first got here a year ago. We've just been rolling over like sloths every time a new monster arrives because we'd all know we'd quickly get bailed out; but now they need our help and I want to give that to them.

Ernie: You want to help, call the police.

Bulk: We have police?

Bertha: Face it twerp, Ernie's right. What exactly can we do against a giant robot controlled by an evil space alien? 

(Sammy knows that in order to gain any support for her bold idea, the next words out of her mouth need to be both rational and awe inspiring. She stops to think of something, anything they can do to help. She looks over to Bulk and Skull, who are both sneaking smushed fish sticks from their back pockets into their mouths. Then she turns to Margie and starts thinking about the hijacked Megazord and how she hypothesized that is was being controlled via signal. Suddenly her eyes light up when she finally puts two and two together. She animatedly utters the phrase repeated by Jason some five thousand miles away.)

Jason and Sammy: I have a plan. But I'm going to need all of your help.

(Jason stands in front of his crews, a few of them have already begun sniffling due to the Hay fever released by the V that is destroying the country.)

Jason: Edinburgh castle is the Scottish landmark. It represents a rich history dating back to the 9th century, and in this day and age of biological warfare, it is the only link to that state of normalcy they once took for granted. The only reason people visit here is to see that castle.

Robbie: Certainly isn't for the nurturing women.

Jason: So it should go without saying that simply breaking into there will not be easy.

(He smirks at his own understatement before he continues.)

Jason: They've got cameras, they've got sensors, they've got locks, they've got timers, they've got vaults. And they've got enough military personnel to occupy all of France. And they're just the ones guarding the crown room, where the sword is located.

Zack: It's never been tried...

Jason: Oh, it's been tried. A few even came close. But should I remind you that if anything goes wrong, they even have their own prison conveniently located in the dungeons.

Kimberly: Since when did you become an expert on Scottish history?

Jason: Don't worry about that. People have tried, but none have succeeded. But what we're going to attempt... no, what we're going to do, will have people talking as long as there's a Scotland to talk about.

Zack: Alright then, just tell us what we need to do.

Jason: Good. So the area that is most secure would be the ground floor. People designing this imagined that if you try to walk in through the front door, you'll be dead before you hit the stairs.

Trini: Can't we just teleport to the second floor then?

Jason: No. If we do that and get caught we're dead. What we need to do is hide in plain sight. Zack, that's where you come in.

(As Jason goes through the heist in the broken down store, the scene transition to the team carrying out his plan. A sharply dressed Zack climbs up the giant hill overlooking Edinburgh while lugging a large briefcase and sporting a pleasant smile. He knocks on the door three times and waits a few seconds before a confused armed guard peaks his head out.)

Guard: Uhm... can I help you lad?

Zack: Hello, my name is elder Zackary; may I ask you a few questions about our lord Jesus Christ?

Guard: No.

(The guard tries to shut the door in Zack's face, but Zack blocks the door with his foot.) 

Zack: I get that you're trying to protect a country, but I'm here to protect your soul; it'll only take a minute.

Guard: We're in the middle of dinner, go away.

(The guard once again tries to close the door, but Zack persists.)

Zack: Oh, well... then can I just use your bathroom?

Guard: ...what?

Zack: Yeah, I lied. I'm not religious I just really need to pee.

Guard: There's a Starbucks down the block.

Zack: A homeless man showered in it. Please, I really need to go.

Guard: (groans) Fine, but make it quick.

Zack: Thank god.

Guard: But no funny business. We have ten armed gunmen on this floor alone.

Zack: Not a problem.

Guard: You need help with that bag?

Zack: N-no, no thanks.

(The guard opens up against his better judgement and escorts Zack to the first floor "toilets," passing by several other guards who give him equally wary looks. As they approach the small door at the end of the hall, Jason's voiceover remerges with the next step of the plan.)

Jason: (voiceover) So like I said, the first floor is swarming with security cameras, there isn't a corner in the room where you can pick your nose in peace. There is however a room you can move freely for logistical reasons.

Zack: (voiceover) The bathroom?

Jason: (voiceover) Bingo. And where there's a bathroom, there's usually a vent.

Guard: Okay, you have three minutes.

(Zack flashes a knowing grin.)

Zack: That's all I need.

(Zack enters the regal looking restroom and the first thing he does is carefully set his briefcase onto the floor. He walks over to the toilet and slams the seat down, giving an apparent cue for someone as well as to throw the guard off. Suddenly, the briefcase starts to rock side to side before it opens up on its own; revealing that Trini was inside of it the whole time.)

Jason: (Voice over) We're gonna need one of you to go with him and try and fit through those vents and travel to the second floor restroom; preferably the smallest person we have here. Trini, that means you.

Kimberly: (voiceover) Hey!

(Trini gasps for air while Zack pulls out a tiny screwdriver and unscrews the vent from the ceiling.)

Trini: Oh my goodness, that was horrible.

Zack: You think that was bad, try carrying you up one of the country's highest hills. You're not as thin as Jason claimed you were.

Trini: Hey, watch it! I'm having a terrible day as it is. You do not wanna be on the same page as Robbie right now.

(The guard hears a ruckus from outside and knocks.)

Guard: Is everything okay in there?

Trini: (gasps) ...!

Zack: Yeah, everything's cool.

(Zack gets the vent cover off and quietly lays it on the sink beside it. Trini climbs the toilet with him as Zack tries to catapult her though the hole. They struggle, causing quite a bit of noise that raises the guard's suspicions enough to reach for his keys.)

Guard: Okay, times up. I'm coming in there at the count of three.

Trini: Push me up higher, I can't get a grip.

Guard: One....

Zack: I can't do it... my shoulders killing me.

Guard: Two...

Trini: Come on Zack, just one more push... I've almost....

Guard: Three.

(The guard yanks open the door and reaches for his weapon. But to his surprise, all he finds is Zack innocently washing his hands; the vent is nowhere in sight.) 

Zack: Is everything alright?

Guard: Uhh...

Zack: Thanks, I feel much better. Have a good one, man.

(Zack reaches for his briefcase, winks at the man and casually walks out. Trini breathes a sigh of relief while all limbs are hanging onto the sides of the vents that only face upward. She waits a second until she no longer hears footsteps beneath her and starts her climb.)

Jason: (Voiceover) So it seems that all the vents are connected to each restroom. And according to the map Dave gave us, one of which is stationed within the surveillance room, which is perfect for us. Robbie, you'll need to pose as one of the officers to try and throw them off.

Robbie: (Voiceover) But won't they realize that I'm not part of their usual group? What about the guy who actually runs surveillance?

Jason: (Voiceover) You leave that to me.

(Inside the security room, Robbie appears in a full Scottish military uniform, along with another guard, in front of a giant screen made up of images all around the castle.)

Surveillance guard: And here is where you can zoom in and out to get a better look.

(Robbie nods and replies with an obviously forced Scottish accent.)

Robbie: That sounds... awesome.

Surveillance guard: Hmm...

Robbie: Is that the crown room right over there?

Surveillance guard: It sure is; holds many of Scotland's most prized ancient artifacts.

Robbie: Right on... uhm, cheers.

Surveillance guard: So what part of Scotland did you say you were from again? Your accent sounds like none I've ever heard before.

Robbie: Oh, well... you know. I'm from... I'm from... the part with all the white people?

Surveillance guard: Hmm..... have any clue why Andy couldn't make it tonight?

Robbie: He was feeling a bit under the weather last night. Between you and me, I think he got trashed.

(Outside of the castle, morphed pink and blue rangers carry a tied up man in shorts and an undershirt, and toss him in a dumpster out back.)

Robbie: You know Andy.

Surveillance guard: Do you know Andy? He's a recovering alcoholic.

Robbie: They have those here?

Surveillance guard: Excuse me?

Robbie: Uhm, nothing... I-I've got to use the toilets.

(Robbie excuses himself from his seat and hurries over to the bathroom, worrying he's blowing his cover. Once he's there, he realizes Trini has been on the other side of a bolted down vent waiting for him.)

Trini: So nice of you to join me.

Robbie: Oh Trini, thank god you're here. I'm dying out there. I don't think he buys that I'm a Scot for a second. He let me talk about Scottish soccer for ten minutes before he told me that the call it football here.

Trini: Look, we don't have much time, just let me down please.

(Robbie climbs up the toilet and unscrews it easily with his bare hands. He does fumble momentarily with the vent, but gets a grip on it and helps Trini down.)

Robbie: Trini... I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry.

Trini: Robbie... really, now isn't the time to talk about this. We're in the middle of breaking and entering into what looks like a military base. Can we talk later please?

Robbie: I... guess you're right. Look though, I'm not too sure this guy's going to greet you warmly, I think we should morph and prepare to subdue him.

Trini: You may have a point. It's morphin time.

 

Robbie: Stegosaurus!

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger!

(Now morphed, the two burst through the door with their guns drawn. Unfortunately, they were greeted by the barrels of five Scottish soldiers, all of whom were alerted by the surveillance guard.)

Robbie: Whoa!

Commanding Officer: Hands behind your head, now!

Trini: (groans) Robbie...

Robbie: Why didn't he just tell me it was football!

Trini: What do we do?

Robbie: Fight!

(As the officers' inch closer, Robbie and Trini both land heel kicks to the faces to the officer in front of them. They tumble backwards to the ground, allowing both Robbie and Trini to reach for their guns and smack two more officers across the face with them. The last one manages to wildly fire his weapon in Trini's direction, but she dodges any real harm before running up close and driving her palms into his chest, incapacitating him instantly.)

Robbie: Are you alright Trini? 

(Robbie rushes over to his girlfriend, concerned that he might have possibly grazed her. However Trini brushes him off a little coldly as she approaches the security console.)

Trini: I'm fine. We can't waste more time; I'd imagine more officers will be on their way.

Robbie: (sighs) Sure. I just wish it weren't like this.

Trini: I wish you didn't do what you did.

Robbie: I already apologized.

Trini: Do you even know what you're apologizing to me for?

Robbie: ...not really.

Trini: How about for not being completely honest with me and making me 'the other girl' while you were cheating on someone before me. Honestly, how am I supposed to trust you now?

Robbie: I... don't have an answer to that.

Trini: That's a first.

Robbie: I just wish you understood why I did it. Hannah was special to me, she still is. But it just makes... I felt something really special between us, and I felt it for a very long time and I didn't act upon it. Then my dad died and you came over to my house to console me before telling me you liked me and... I knew I couldn't pass up a gift like that.

Trini: ...

Robbie: I feel terrible for Hannah each and every day, and I'll probably never forgive myself for doing that to someone going through a rough time. But honestly, I'd do it again. That's how much I like you.

(Trini doesn't say anything, but looks to be at the very least moved by his rationalization. Before he can continue though, she cracks the security locks set in place, clearing a path to the crown room.)

Trini: We should get going.

(She turns toward the exits and avoids eye contact with him the entire way, while a disheartened Robbie follows. Outside the castle, Jason readies to provide the most important part of the heist, the diversion.)

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

(Jason pulls out his power sword and barges through the front door to assure he gets everyone's attention.)

Jason: Alright everyone get down!

 

"Hey! It's the red Sentai ranger!"

(Initially miffed by being confused with Craig, Jason decides to run with it.)

Jason: Yeah, that's right it's me. I'm here to beat up some more civilians cause I'm a huge tool. ...also, I'm super depressing to be around.

(The soldiers waste no time leaping from the dinner table and reaching for their weapons. Jason succeeds in getting everyone on him while allowing his friends to break into the crown room. Jason runs to a hidden corner and teleports to safety. Inside the crown room, Robbie and Trini grab what they need and teleport with him along with Zack, Kimberly and Billy.)

Billy: Is everyone alright?

Zack: I'm great, that was fun.

Trini: I don't think being cornered at gun point is my definition of fun.

Robbie: That did get a little hairy toward the end.

Kimberly: Well, did you get it?

(Robbie doesn't respond right away, but it's clear he's only doing so just to get everyone worked up. He reaches behind his back and pulls out the majestic sword of thunder in all its beauty; polished, sharp to the touch with indecipherable markings at the butt of the sword. The thunderbolt engraved down the middle of the blade, confirmed that they had taken the right sword. It's everything one would imagine the majestic sword would look like, except for one thing.)

Kimberly: That's it? It's so small.

(It's about three feet in length; about the size of a child's toy.)

Zack: Hey, who cares about the size as long as it works?

Kimberly: Getting awfully defensive there Zack...

Zack: No! I'm just saying.

Jason: Come on, we've just got to go find the Scottish team. They shouldn't be too difficult to find.

Robbie: Yeah, you should be able to recognize Hannah by her pitchfork. 

Zack: Zedd won't stand a chance after we get our new Zords.

(As the team heads back toward town, a voice calls to them close by.)

"Is that so?"

(The entire team stops dead in its track and turns around to see a strange, blurry muscular figure about fifty yards away. And as with everything they've encountered on this trip, they assume hostility.)

Trini: What was that?

Billy: Over there!

Jason: (yells) Hey, who are you?

Lord Zedd: I am Lord Zedd, emperor of all you see. Or so will be the case after tonight.

 

To Be Continued.


	3. Season 2 - Episode 3: The Mutiny: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two ranger teams must learn to trust one another if they are to share their powers to defeat Lord Zedd.

(Today's episode starts off where the last one left off, in the middle of an impromptu introduction between the power rangers and their new villain, Lord Zedd. Following a daring heist where the team managed to steal an important artifact, Zedd makes his prerogative to intercept them before they could use it perfectly clear.)

Jason: What do you want Zedd?

Lord Zedd: I believe you have something that belongs to me.

(Zedd lifts his cold metal fingers right at Robbie.)

Robbie: Sorry Zedd, but you're not my type.

Lord Zedd: Your quips do not amuse me. You are holding the Sword of Thunder in your hand. Give it to me, and I shall consider sparing your lives.

Jason: Forget it. We came all the way to this dump to save Angel Grove from the likes of you. And I don't know about our imitators, but this ranger team rolls over for no one. 

Kimberly: Yeah, those Europeans are total wimps.

Robbie: It's like they're from a different continent or something.

Zack: If you want the sword Zedd, you're gonna have to come get it.

Lord Zedd: Oh? Might I remind that I have conquered planets your foolish species hasn't even discovered yet? You want to do things the hard way, fine. I'm through being polite.

Jason: Okay guys, we can handle him, let's just stick together.

(But with his free arm, Zedd reaches out into the air, summoning a bomb that quickly unnerves the team.)

Robbie: Does anyone mind holding this sword for a second? 

Lord Zedd: I will see to it that you never summon those Thunderzords. I will have that sword in my trophy case if it's the last thing I do; and I'll take whatever limbs that are left behind while I'm at it.

(Zedd takes his mightiest throw in the ranger's direction. They lunge in every which direction to avoid getting hit. Fortunately, the bomb sails over their heads and ventures twenty yards behind them.)

Billy: He missed us.

Zack: Is that the best you've got Zedd? 

Lord Zedd: Oh, the best has yet to come.

(He points to something right behind them. The rangers cautiously turn their heads around to find Scorpina standing right behind them, a sadistic smile on her face with the bomb twirling on top of her index)

Scorpina: Miss me?

Zack: Uh oh.

Trini: Brace yourself.

(Scorpina pulls off a key at the top of the bomb, causing it to explode over her. The rangers are initially confused until they begin smelling an offensive gas from where she stood. Suddenly, a figure rises from that same spot, growing to hover over the skyline of Edinburgh. Though it sounds like Scorpina, it no longer looks anything like the half hybrid warrior. She remerges with long, sharp fangs, pincers where her hands used to be and a sharp, venom tipped tail that appears to be pointing right at them.)

Lord Zedd: Scorpina, squash those little cockroaches and retrieve that sword.

Scorpina: Your wish is my command.

(Scorpina raises her right foot over the team, casting them in the darkness of her shadow.)

Jason: Get out of the way!!!

(The rangers narrowly avoid being squashed by an earth rattling stomp that leaves behind a crater deep enough for a grave. Before the rangers even have the chance to get back on their feet, she raises her leg again.)

Billy: We've got to get out of here; let's head back to the command center.

Jason: No, we need to find Scottish Sentai; it's the only way to beat her. In the meanwhile we just need to...

Zack: WATCH OUT!!

(The ranger's again narrowly avoid becoming a pulpy mess underneath Scorpina's shoes. However this time, they fall forward and take a tumble down the rocky hill and into the town of Edinburgh. Zordon takes note of the increased risk for danger and tries to take action.)

 

Zordon: The rangers have fallen into town and are risking great collateral damage. I must try and locate Scottish Sentai and teleport them to Edinburgh at once.

(Zordon tries to telepathically find a source of energy in the morphin grid that can only belong to the Scottish rangers. However, before he can get a lock on anything substantial, the alarms go off, shifting his attention to something potentially direr.)

Zordon: I sense a spike of energy somewhere but, but it does not appear to be from the morphing grid. It appears to be coming... from Zedd's hideout on the moon.

(Zordon's correct; there is an unusual spike in energy stemming from Zedd's hideout where he returns to after leaving the rangers to Scorpina.)

Lord Zedd: Now with that taken care of, I can finally put forth an all out assault on Angel Grove. Now where's that mutt? I need to enter his portal. 

(He looks around for Finster, who was put in charge in his absence but to his bewilderment sees and hears no sign of life. Still, something in his gut tells him he isn't alone. Finally he hears someone clear their throat ahead of him. Whoever it is and whatever the motive, they are sitting on his throne; reason enough for hostility.)

Lord Zedd: (sharply) Identify yourself, at once.

(However, nobody responds to him immediately. He begins to grow impatient, if not, a little troubled. Finally a frail but stern voice calls out to him.)

 

"Surely, you remember me, old friend."

Lord Zedd: Vampyron!

(Zedd instantly recognizes the voice, even before the chair swivels around, revealing the pale old man. He is tall, yet thin with a sharp beard, pointed ears and long teeth. He looks unassuming; the total opposite of Lord Zedd. However he's equally as dangerous.)

Lord Vampyron: A pleasure to meet you again, Zedd. 

Lord Zedd: (furiously) Can the formalities; how did you get here!?

Lord Vampyron: The dog was kind enough to leave the door open while you were away.

Lord Zedd: Finster! 

Lord Vampyron: I must say you have a pretty nice place here, very masculine and holds up the darkness theme quite nicely. It might benefit from a woman's touch though.

Lord Zedd: You offering to decorate?

Lord Vampyron: (Grinning) Charming. Now, on to more pressing business...

(Zedd cuts him off.)

Lord Zedd: I'll do the talking! You do not even belong here; this is my sector of space and my conquest!

Lord Vampyron: And yet here you are... to do what exactly? Take revenge for Rita's defeats? Or do you simply plan on saving face in front of your boss, Dark Spectre?

Lord Zedd: He is our boss. And your forces have been just as ineffective as Rita's. Even your wife died against those silly emo kids.

(The comment may have visibly struck a cord with Vampyron.)

Lord Zedd: ...may she rest in peace by the way.

Lord Vampyron: You may not believe it, but your mere presence has created the perfect storm for me, with the potential for me to gain new life as a result. You also seek to benefit when I am finished, so I expect your gratitude.

Lord Zedd: What are you babbling on about and more importantly, why are you still on my chair?!

(Vampyron flashes a knowing smile while running his finger through the dusty arm on his chair before lifting himself up.)

Lord Vampyron: My scouts, lead by my wife, chased after a gem in search of a great power hidden within, arriving here. Do not take me for a weak old man. This body is frail, but I am undying! Though they robbed me of my wife, I have a trump card they will never learn about until it's too late.

(Vampyron reaches into his robe and pulls out a bright red gem; the glare of which blinds Zedd, causing him to block his visor.) 

Lord Zedd: Normally, I like to be wined and dined before I'm proposed to.

Lord Vampyron: Don't flatter yourself. This jewel is my key to victory. Scottish Sentai's powers are directly linked with the Earth's renewable energies through it. Every time they morph or summon their Mecha, they Harvest the world for my sake. I have used my forces as cannon fodder to speed up the process while the true machine is rebuilt. And thanks to your inevitable failure, I am just a little closer to eternal life.

Lord Zedd: Scorpina will not fail! She is my strongest warrior, you'll see!

(But Zedd can't stop Vampyron's full blown laughter and he knows why: he's already fallen right into his trap. Suddenly the gem begins to glow, meaning only one thing.)

Lord Vampyron: I guess we'll see much sooner than you think.

(Back in Scotland the Power Rangers continue to run from Scorpina, unbeknownst to them what the gem has indicated.)

Jason: Craig and the others have to be around here somewhere; Zordon said they're never hard to find.

Robbie: What I wouldn't give to be back in Angel Grove Park, picking up trash.

Trini: That's funny; I thought you picked up trash here in Scotland.

Robbie: Is this really the best time to talk about that?

Trini: Would you rather we talk about this in a castle filled with armed guards?

Robbie: You need to relax okay? If I recall, somebody called me "surprisingly amazing."

Kimberly: Sorry, I told him.

Robbie: So you need to back off cause this is my first real slip up.

Trini: Oh yeah, you've been some boyfriend. I love paying for all of our dates!

Robbie: Are you calling me cheap?

Trini: You're so cheap you can be the prize in a box of cereal.

Robbie: I'm broke, so sue me!!!

Trini: And would it kill you to at least show up on time for a date?! Or are you to cheap to buy an alarm clock?!

(Robbie and Trini's arguing is so loud and disruptive that even Scorpina can't take anymore.)

Scorpina: Oh God, shut up!!

Robbie: You heard her Trini, shut up!

Jason: (irritated) You two, focus!

(The rangers continue trying to outrun the giant and even pull out their blade blasters in an attempt to slow her down. However Scorpina easily brushes the small lasers off her shoulders, and counters with a beam of energy from the tip of her tail. The blast rips the floor right in front of them, and scatters the rangers all over the floor along with the shower of debris.)

Scorpina: The next one won't miss, unless you hand over the sword.

(With his back up against the wall, Jason tries to think fast for a deterrent and pulls out his Power Sword.)

Jason: You're not getting the sword, but we've got another weapon you can relay to Lord Zedd. Come on guys, let's bring our weapons together.

 

"RIGHT!"

Zack: Power axe!

Kimberly: Power bow!

Trini: Power daggers!

Robbie: Power pocket knife!

Billy: Power lance!

Jason: Power sword!

(One by one, the weapons meet in mid-air to create something massive. Each of the weapons points the same direction capped off with Jason jumping a good distance in the air to connect his weapon and bring the power blaster down.)

 

"POWER RANGERS!"

Scorpina: You're only delaying the inevitable.

Jason: Fire!

(While extending each free arm outward, the Power Blaster unleashes a massive blast aimed right at Scorpina's chest that connects for a big explosion. The explosion however, was not nearly big enough and only moved Scorpina back a few steps. That is until a secondary explosion kicks in, one much bigger than the first that knocks her off her feet and hard into the ground.)

Scorpina: AHHHH!!

Billy: Whoa!

Jason: We did it!

(Zack looks up and away from Scorpina and speaks up apprehensively.) 

Zack: Uh... I-I don't think that was us you guys, look up!!

(The rangers turn up and see an enormous mechanical red dragon swooping down from the skies and coming their way.)

Kimberly: Whoa, what is that thing? Is it a friend or an enemy?

Jason: I think... it's my new Zord!

(The giant Mecha slithers near its target, Scottish Sentai appears within the central cockpit.)

Craig: Hey, Scorpina, why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Scorpina: (disbelief) A Zord? ...but how??

Hannah: What do you think fried scorpion takes like? I'm starving.

Craig: Let's find out.

Scorpina: Arrrg! Come down from there and face me, you brats! 

(Before the Mecha goes completely out of her reach, Scorpina leaps up desperately and grabs the tip of its tail with her own. She sends an electric shock that travels from the tip of her tail throughout the entire Mecha.)

Hannah: AHHH!!!

Scorpina: Ahaha!!

Tom: We can't break free! 

David: The controls are becoming unresponsive.

Craig: They'll respond to this. Nessie, follow my every move.

(Craig throws his arms backwards as Nessie, the red dragon follows his moves. The Mecha looks back and looks its enemy right in the eye before sending a ball of energy from its mouth to Scorpina's tail, causing it to fall off her body in one swift motion and hit the ground with a dead thud.)

Scorpina: MY TAIL!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!

David: I say we end this.

Craig: Warrior Mode, now!

(The Power Rangers move to a safe distance as they look on in awe as the Mecha folds and twist into a humanoid form.)

Scorpina: You fools are gonna pay for this. I have fought and defeated the Rangers many times before! 

(Robbie's distinct voice is heard shouting something out from afar.)

Robbie: She's lying!!!

(Angry, Scorpina wields her boomerang blade. Just as she swings at the Mecha's metallic body, it too pulls out its golden staff weapon; as both weapons make contact, Scorpina's weapon splinters in two.)

Scorpina: NOOO!!!

Craig: You lose. 

(With one last push of their weapon, the Staff shatters Scorpina's blade and strikes her across the chest. In a fit of panic, Scorpina picks herself up off the ground and concludes that she's no match for this new power and that it's best to live to fight another day.)

Scorpina: You... this can't be happening. I'll be back; you haven't seen the last of me.

(Scorpina shamefully turns her head away from Scottish Sentai as she begins to teleport away. However, Zedd will have none of that and forces her to continue.)

Lord Zedd: I don't think so! You're destroying that Zord and all evidence of its existence or you will die trying!! 

(A quick wave of Zedd's staff leaves Scorpina stranded in Edinburgh and completely alone.)

Scorpina: What? N-no!

Hannah: She's did say he'd be back!

David: Now let's make sure it's the last time we see her.

Craig: Yeah! Let's finish her off!

(The Red Warrior Mecha began to spin its Golden Staff high above its head before propelling itself high into the sky. The spinning staff quickly begins to charge up power and glow a brilliant gold that lights up the grey Scotland sky.)

Craig: Hi-ya!

(Craig gives the signal, causing Nessie to drop from the sky and unleash its charged energy down upon a fatally wounded Scorpina.)

Scorpina: Zedd... you've betrayed me!

(Defeated, she clutches her chest in agony momentarily before collapsing on a group of abandoned buildings, exploding in a ferocious blaze of energy. The Power Rangers stand by for any trickery, but to their surprise there is none: Scorpina, one of Rita's right hands and one of their strongest enemies is gone and without much of a fight. She's nowhere to be seen after the smoke clears.)

Zack: Whoa, I can't believe it.

Kimberly: She's... gone; like she's not there anymore.

Jason: Yeah, and once we obtain that power the rest Zedd's goons won't stand a chance against us.

(Back on the moon, a livid Lord Zedd is forced to alter his plans while Vampyron continues to take joy in this and overstay his welcome.)

 

Lord Zedd: I can't believe it! She was the best Rita's forces had to offer?! She fell apart like a cheap watch!

Lord Vampyron: And yet, my forces become all the stronger in spite of your loss. 

(He continues to hold out the giant red gem that continues to soak up the energy from Nessie, the red dragon.) 

Lord Vampyron: And guess what? Once the power of thunder is transferred to your ranger's Zords, the process will be accelerated.

Lord Zedd: That will never happen! I will not allow it!

(Lord Zedd slams his fist onto his balcony as the room glows red with his fury.)

Lord Zedd: Now get out!! Get out so I can put an end to this foolishness once and for all. And stay out of my way or I will break the chain of your undying existence myself!

(Zedd turns around to expel his adversary, but Vampyron is no longer there. He vanishes right after getting what he wants: a rise out of Lord Zedd. A bewildered Goldar walks shortly after, scratching his head.)

Goldar: Why is everybody tied up in the basement? I left Finster after you left us as a joke, I hope nothing serious happened.

(Meanwhile, back down in Angel Grove, the last place of concern for Zedd, Sammy, Bulk and Skull stand by the piers in preparation for their master plan to stop Pirantishead.)

Bulk: Okay, so go over this plan to me one more time, because I'm a little confused.

Sammy: It's really simple. Pirantishead always returns here to the piers, right?

Bulk: Uh-huh. That part I follow.

Sammy: And he's a man eating fish, right?

(He responds a bit more apprehensively.)

Bulk: ...right.

Sammy: And he's piloting a big machine by blocking all other signals.

Bulk: Allegedly; that hasn't been proven.

Sammy: So I was thinking, why not lure Pirantishead here by offering you as a treat and then hitting him with Margie's signal blocker to neutralize the Megazord?

Bulk: Oh... I see. Uhm... I guess that all makes sense, but uhm... why am I shirtless?

(The camera cuts back from his face to reveal that he is indeed shirtless and in his underwear, while standing in a kiddie pool of gravy that Skull is liberally slathering all over his chest.)

Sammy: Because I want to guarantee that he'll be here.

Bulk: Why couldn't we have just laid out a piece of steak?

Skull: I don't know Bulky; I mean who can resist a piece of meat like you?

(Bulk's face twists up at Skull's unusual compliment and he stares at him with a pained grimace.)

Skull: I-I just want to be part of the conversation.

Sammy: I just wish Margie and Bertha could hurry.

Bulk: What makes you think this will even work? Have Margie and her dweeb boyfriend ever tested this device before? I've seen plenty of Billy's devices and they always end up in me getting hurt or switching brains with nimrods.

Skull: Hey, you switched brains with me!

Bulk: How about that?

Sammy: Trust me. Everything will be alright. Maybe then Jason will notice me.

Bulk: Th-that doesn't answer my question. Has she ever tested it before? She's not even here!

Sammy: I can just imagine, how thankful he'd be when he finds out I saved the world. Oh man, what I wouldn't do to just run into his big, muscular arms and just...

Bulk: Sammy!! 

Sammy: (irritated) What?!

Bulk: Where is Margie?!

Sammy: Calm down, she should be right around the cor...

(Sammy points toward the streets, but what she winds up pointing at isn't Margie.)

Sammy: Coor... c-c -oh no....

Bulk: What do you mean "Oh no??"

Sammy: (shrieks) The monsters here!! Run Skull, run!!!

Bulk: W-wait, what about me?!

(Sammy and Skull run for cover behind some benches and leave Bulk behind in the kiddie pool.)

Pirantishead: Well, well... if this isn't the little gift.

Bulk: I swear to everything I love you guys, if I die I am HAUNTING YOU ALL FOR LIFE!!!!

(Pirantishead rubs his palms together and licks his lips while eyeing his elusive lunch.)

Pirantishead: Just in time, I'm starving.

Sammy: Ju-just stall him. Margie should be here any minute!

Pirantishead: Want to say grace before I begin?

Bulk: H-HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP ME GOOODDDDDD!!!!!

(His cries for dear life set off the alarms at the command center.)

Zordon: Pirantishead is back on the prowl. Teleport the rangers back to Angel Grove to begin the transfer right away.

(Alpha, who has returned from the basement area, follows the command and pushes several buttons on his dashboard.) 

Alpha: Beginning teleportation.

(From Scotland, Jason, Zack, Trini, Robbie, Kimberly, Billy, Craig, Hannah, Tom and Dave are forcefully swept away from Edinburgh in flashes of light. After venturing through the air and over the Atlantic Ocean without any control, they are literally dropped onto the hard command center floor.)

Hannah: Get your hand off my butt Robbie!!

Robbie: I'm sorry, I just landed this way.

Hannah: It's still there!!

Alpha: (giddily) Gosh, this place seems crowded with kids; we're like a great big Mormon family!

Craig: Where the heck are we? Are we in some sort of dungeon? Did Vampyron take us here?

Tom: This place freaks me out.

Kimberly: Relax you guys. Though it isn't exactly the mall is it?

(The teams both get up slowly. The Power Rangers unclip their helmets to reveal blood shot eyes from the Hay fever. Scottish Sentai on the other hand just tries to take in their new surroundings.)

Dave: This place is magnificent!

Craig: I don't get it; how did we end up here?

Hannah: I just want to know where here is.

(Alpha springs out of nowhere with open arms.)

Alpha: Greetings Scottish Sentai and welcome to the command center!

Hannah: Whoa! There's even a robot dog; kinda cute really. 

(Hannah brings her hands to Alpha's domed head and stroke's the robot where it's cheeks would be. Sparks fly from Alpha as he shyly reacts to Hannah's affection.)

Alpha: Ai Yai Yai... 

Trini: Well aren't you the little charmer?

Hannah: Jealous?

(Before Trini can respond, Zordon finally speaks up.)

Zordon: Welcome, Scottish Sentai. I'm sure you had a pleasant trip here. I am Zordon of Eltar; mentor of the team of Rangers you met in Edinburgh.

David: Charming bunch of people you hired.

Tom: Yeah. You kinda get used to them after a while; like a zit.

Zordon: My apologies for rushing you here, but we've got no time to waste. Observe the viewing globe.

(Scottish Sentai follows the Power Rangers to the back where the viewing globe starts flashing an image from Angel Grove.)

Kimberly: Oh no, it's Bulk...

Zack: He's in trouble again?! Does that guy have a death wish or something?!

Zordon: It appears that he along with your other friends Skull, Sammy, Margie and Bertha have decided to come together in an attempt to slow down Pirantishead on their own.

Billy: Bertha? You mean my old bully?

Jason: Sammy; my prom date?

Trini: My cousin! What on earth is she doing here?!

(Billy quickly puts 2+2 together, snapping his fingers in enlightenment.)

Billy: The device Margie and I were working on!

Jason: Device?

Billy: We were working on a signal blocker all summer, remember? She must've figured that it would stop the Megazord from attacking Angel Grove. It might even be crazy enough to work.

Jason: Still, she has no business being out there; they can all get hurt. I refuse to lose any more friends because I failed to protect them.

Craig: That sounds awful familiar.

Hannah: So much for the brooding muscle man putting his past behind him.

(Still something about all their vigilantism raises an obvious question.)

Kimberly: (Bites lip) Zordon, where's Tommy? Shouldn't he be out there fighting Pirantishead?

Zordon: Yes, but unfortunately, he was taken down earlier and I have been unable to contact him since.

Alpha: He stalled him as long as his powers would let him; prevented many from getting hurt at a fish market too. 

Kimberly: (worryingly) I hope he's okay. It's bad enough that my father's ill with this hay fever...

Craig: It seems like we haven't much time to waste then. 

(Craig steps forward.) 

Craig: As requested, we are here to transfer power from our Mecha over to your Dino... things, and make them better. Well, I assume that's why we were brought here.

Billy: Zords. Dino Zords.

David: You all have shone a light in our lives that has reignited our strengths; you deserve whatever it is we can offer.

Tom: Your friendships and love for one another has shown me the power of working together. We have spent so long quarrelling and grovelling over the dead that we forgot what really bound us together.

Hannah: Additional generic comment about friendship!

(Everyone stares blankly at her before Craig continues.)

Craig: We grant you a true Sword of Thunder, the last vestige of Rachael's power.

Zordon: Craig, Jason; stand in the center and everyone else, gather round them.

(Everybody gets in formation. Robbie rushes over and hands the sword he and Trini retrieved to Jason. Craig extends his arm upward, triggering a bolt of lighting to strike into his palm.)

Craig: This is Rachael's Thunder Sword. 

(From his hand appeared a large, majestic sabre; one that dwarfed Jason's in size, though from design appeared to be exactly the same.) 

Craig: This is the last of what remains of her love for us and her passion for humanity. Her friendship inspired and drove us forward, now, we pass on her powers over to you. Take them; accept the sword and the power of Thunder!

(A flash of yellow light emits from the sword and engulfs the Rangers. Their suits momentarily glow a brilliant gold and the entire Command Centre is consumed. The moment passes, and the sword has vanished, Jason's Thunder Sword now glows with the same brilliant energy that came from the sword.)

Zordon: Rachael's powers could only be passed on willingly. Now go, summon each of your new Zords. They are modelled after the very ones you saw in Scotland. You are now fully equipped to fight Lord Zedd's monsters. Go now, and may the power protect you.

Alpha: Everyone except Robbie that is.

Robbie: Me?

Alpha: I have something to show you; follow me to the basement.

Robbie: (Worried) Okay... but I saw a Lifetime movie that started like this...

Alpha: (groans) Just wait outside then.

(Robbie grabs his helmet and walks through the exit. Before the rest of the Power Rangers go, Craig has one last thing to say to Jason.)

Craig: Hey, I just wanted to say... you're not a bad leader, by the way.

Jason: Really? Cause you're still an idiot. 

(Jason clips his helmet back on.)

Jason: But you're okay.

(Jason extends his hand out for a shake that is firmly accepted.)

Tom: And may Rachael's power protect you.

Jason: Back to action!

(As the Rangers teleport away, Alpha turns to Scottish Sentai.)

Alpha: I'm sorry we had to meet like this. But here, we have something that you might like. 

(Alpha passes Tom a wooden box.)

Zordon: Inside contains a gift from us; we knew it would be difficult for you to trust our team. All we ask of you now is to trust us; we've rescued these morphers before the V could intercept them.

Alpha: I like the white one by the way. I think I'll save that one for later...

Craig: Thank you Zordon, Alpha.

Zordon: There is one more thing. Our last gift is this; we can confirm that your Blue friend is still alive, though our sensors are not capable of locating him.

(The rangers beam at the news that Chris, their original leader, is still alive.)

Craig: Are you kidding, that's great! 

Hannah: Do you know if he's hurt?

Zordon: No, I do not. However, his spot on the morphing grid is still active and burning brightly.

Hannah: He's gonna have some explaining to do. That is if he can find his teeth once I'm through with him.

Dave: First we find him. We can worry about beating the snot out of him later.

Craig: Dave's right. Zordon, it's been a pleasure, but we've got our work cut out for us back home.

Zordon: I understand. Thank you Scottish Sentai, your contributions will be neither forgotten nor wasted. 

(Scottish Sentai lines up for to be teleported back to Europe by Alpha. However, something is not sitting right for at least one of them.)

Hannah: Uhm... 

Craig: Everything okay Hannah?

Hannah: Yeah, I just... why don't you guys go on ahead without me. I uhm, I have some unfinished business to tend to.

(Craig nods back at her, as if he already knows what she wants to do. Within seconds, they were gone for Europe, with Hannah left back. She turns to the viewing globe to see the image of Bulk being made a feast of by Pirantishead.)

Pirantishead: I'll let you decide for me: What should I eat first? A leg? A thigh?

Bulk: I'm sure the waiter will bring some bread sticks if you ask.

Pirantishead: (rubs hands) Nah... I think I'm ready for the main course. Hahaha!!

Bulk: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

(Pirantishead grabs Bulk his gravy soaked arms and decides to take his time eating him because he gets sick pleasure in seeing Bulk shriek and kick for dear life. He also knows his friends are behind the benches and there's nothing they can do but watch their friend be devoured. Thankfully, Pirantishead delays a little too long help arrives right before the first bite.)

Tommy: Back off fish face!

Pirantishead: Huh?

(Tommy leaps through the air and over the monsters head with his dragon dagger extended outwards. Once right above him, he unleashes a beam from his dagger that stuns Pirantishead and pushes him away from Bulk.)

Skull: Look!

Sammy: The power rangers! Or one of them at least...

Bulk: Oh thank goodness!

Pirantishead: I should've known you were coming. I heard that insufferable "Go Green Ranger" song from a mile away. I thought I was just imagining things.

Tommy: I told you once to leave these guys alone. Now I'm gonna have to hurt you.

Pirantishead: Oh yeah; you and what army?

(Right on cue, Jason, Zack, Trini, Kim and Billy appear from the sky and line up right beside him.)

Tommy: Me and this army.

Pirantishead: Oh, that's a good army!

Kimberly: (To Bulk) How many times do we need to rescue you today?

(Bulk responds in a whiny cry.)

Bulk: I-I don't know; I just wanna go hooome.

Zack: What are you even doing here?

Bulk: Making a mi-mistaaaake. You can't even tell cause of the gravy, but I've soiled my underwear...

Zack: AWW!  
Jason: AWW!  
Tommy: AWW!  
Trini: AWW!  
Billy: AWW  
Kimberly: Gross. Look, just get out of here!

Bulk: (whimpers) M'kay....

(Bulk steps out of the kiddie pool and starts heading in the opposite direction. However once again, Lord Zedd sees things differently.)

Lord Zedd: Oh but I'd rather he stay. He's about to miss the best part!

(Zedd swings his staff toward Angel Grove, issuing a command to Pirantishead to play a tune on his flute. The rangers have seen him do this enough times to know that trouble is about to ensue.) 

Jason: Uh oh, look out you guys.

(The ground begins to shake beneath them and the water just over the pier begins to ripple away. Sticking its head over the Angel Grove skyline, the Megazord looks down on the Power Rangers with its cold, lifeless stare.)

Pirantishead: Roast them all; I'm gonna eat like a king tonight!

(He plays one more tune, causing its eyes to light up. Just when things can't get any worse, Margie arrives in Bertha's pickup truck.)

Margie: Hey guys, I'm here!! Sorry I'm late.

Billy: Oh no Margie, get out!

(Obliviously, she pulls out a giant contraption from the back that looks like a big silver television set with antennas and all. She enthusiastically runs forward a good ten feet with it before realizing the severity of the situation.)

Margie: My stars, is that the Megazord?!

Billy: Margie, get down!!!

(Billy rushes to protect his girl from impending doom. But before the Megazord unleashes a blast that would surely destroy them all, Margie pushes down on the signal blocker before Billy knocks her over while trying to protect her. She drops the signal blocker in the process, shattering it.)

Margie: Oh my! You've broken it! My device is ruined!

Billy: What are you doing here?!

Margie: (angrily) Helping you for a change, though I've never seen anyone so ungrateful...

Billy: Ungrateful? You could get yourself killed. Get out of here! 

Margie: But...

Billy: No buts; just hide underneath me.

Kimberly: But...

Billy: NO BUTS.

Jason: Hey!

Billy: What?!

(Billy turns his head up to see everyone calmly standing across from him.)

Jason: The Megazord stopped.

(Billy looks up to see the Megazord slumped over, as if someone had hit the off switch on it. Zedd refuses to accept defeat and resorts to the very last thing he could do, throw a tantrum.)

Lord Zedd: NO!! This can't be! I refuse to be outsmarted by local riffraff!!!

Goldar: They've regained the Zord's power.

 

Lord Zedd: Not for long.

(He extends his hand outward, summoning a new bomb to throw to Earth; this one reaches the Angel Grove piers and falls in front of Pirantishead.)

Jason: Run, everyone run!!!

(Pirantishead picks up the bomb as everyone scatters from the immediate vicinity. Once he pops open the key, a huge explosion forces them all into the air and tears up the wooden boardwalk beneath them. Wood scatters the area, but that becomes the least of their concern when Pirantishead starts to grow.)

Pirantishead: Gyahaha!! Time for a krilling!

Tommy: Oh man, look at the size of that thing.

Jason: Tommy, I need you to grab Margie and the others and get them out of here. We can handle this guy.

Tommy: Right.

(Tommy gets up from the ground and gathers the civilians before getting away.)

Zordon: Jason, call your new Zords now. The Dinozords will disassemble and transform into the Thunderzords as you summon them.

Jason: Alright, let's can this fish! We need Thunderzord power, now!

(On command and punctuated with a loud clap of thunder, the Megazord disassembles and begins fusion with the power of thunder.)

Zack: Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!

 

(With a loud trumpet from its trunk, the Mastodon fuses with the powers shared with Tom and becomes the Lion Thunderzord.)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl-firebird Thunderzord power!

 

(As it fuses with the powers Hannah's Mecha, the graceful Pterodactyl morphs into the Firebird Thunderzord.)

Billy: Triceratops-unicorn Thunderzord power!

 

(The Triceratops roars while rolling down the rocky road while harnessing the powers of Scottish Sentai's original leader.)

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

 

(The Saber-toothed Tiger's Dino power fuses with the fabled Rachel's and becomes the Griffin.)

Jason: Tyrannosaurus-red dragon Thunderzord power!

 

(With a mighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus morphs into the red dragon, borrowing powers from his fellow leader, and new friend Craig. At the command center, both Zordon and Alpha look on proudly.)

Alpha: Now that's more like it! Go get em, Power Rangers. Reel in that overgrown guppy and send him back where he came from!

(The Red Dragon Thunderzord takes the lead in transformation while the others march down the road. Its head straightens upwards while its tail straightens out. Its front legs attach and its hind legs follow before the Dragons head folds in, revealing the face of a humanoid; an exact copy of Nessie, the red dragon in warrior mode.)

Jason: Alright! What next Zordon?

Zordon: Have the rangers call all the Zords together to form the Mega Thunderzord!

(The rest of the Thunderzords shortly follow suit, bending and twisting in different ways to form different parts of the body. The Griffin and Unicorn create the legs; the Lion creates the chest and head piece and the Firebird as the belt. These Zords combine to create the new and improved Mega Thunderzord.)

 

All: MEGA THUNDERZORD, POWER UP!

(The Mega Thunderzord strikes a pose, before getting to work.)

Pirantishead: Cool trick. Be sure to teach me how to do all that when I take control of this one!

(Pirantishead picks up his fish flute and plays a tune, causing a wave of energy to emit off of it and at the Thunderzord. However, unlike with the Megazord, the wave splashes right off of it like water, completely unfazed.)

Kimberly: I don't think so.

Zack: Yeah, but we may have another trick we may be able to teach you.

Jason: Thundersaber, battle ready!

(The Thunderzords eyes light up, signalling trouble for Pirantishead. The Zord pulls out a giant blade from its holster and with one single flick of the wrists snaps the chain of Pirantishead's fish flute in half, deeming it useless.) 

Pirantishead: NOOOOOO!!!! I have band practice tomorrow at school!!

Zack: HA, nice pun.

Pirantishead: You'll pay for this... you're gonna find out exactly why they call me man eating fish!!

(Pirantishead grinds his teeth in a rage and slams the broken pieces to the floor. He drags his feet behind him like a cartoon bull ready to charge then leaps over the Thunderzord's head to start chewing on the head. Immediately, his teeth gnawing on the hardwiring underneath the metal surface cause the cockpits controls to blow.)

Trini: AHHH!!

Billy: We're taking damage!

Jason: He's locked on pretty tightly; Zordon, Alpha what should we do?

(Unnerved by the monsters comeback while using an unfamiliar system the rangers call for help. However neither Alpha, nor Zordon seemed too stressed about it.)

Alpha: Don't worry Jason help is already on its way. We call it plan B!

Billy: What's plan B?

(As Pirantishead tightens his grip, he doesn't realize that something is approaching him from behind until he hears a loud screech. When he turns his head around, he's already being blasted off of them by a bolt of lighting coming from a sixth Thunderzord.)

Robbie: The Jaws of Life.

Trini: Robbie!

(Ripping through the air, leaving only the echo of its passing by, Robbie arrives in the only new Zord Alpha was able to create in time, the StegaBird Thunderzord. Thanks in large part to the base left behind from the StegaZord's self destructing, it combines the brute force of the Stegosaurus, with the refinement of an eagle.)

Zordon: Combine the StegaBird with the Thunderzord to form the Stega-Thunderzord.

(The StegaBird retracts its head and feet as it latches onto the back of the Mega Thunderzord, making it now capable of flight. Robbie rolls into the cockpit behind everyone else.)

Jason: Welcome aboard bro, how do you like the place?

Robbie: Pretty good, just one question. Who pilots the Unicorn?

(Billy raises his hand.)

Robbie: Get out!!

Pirantishead: This isn't over rangers. I may have lost my flute, but the fat girl's still ready to sing.

Jason: You're right about that. Thunderzord, take flight!

(The StegaBird flaps its wings, creating a gust of wind strong enough to life the giant robot off the ground and backwards to take charge. On Jason's command, the Stega-Thunderzord lunges forward before re-drawing its saber. Going at full speed, the Stega-Thunderzord takes its mightiest hack and connects right through the abdomen of Pirantishead. He doesn't say another word, but slowly collapses to the ground and explodes into nothingness. Just as easily as he came to wreak havoc on Angel Grove, he was gone. The rangers high five inside the cockpit in celebration; the Zord even strikes a pose. One person, who wasn't celebrating however was Lord Zedd.)

Lord Zedd: NOOO!!! I don't believe it. This is not the end, by any means. Zordon, his stupid power rangers and that insufferable vampire, shall not prevail again! (groans) I was so close to ridding myself of those annoying power pests, but now it is all ruined.

Goldar: I'm sorry you failed your Excellency.

Lord Zedd: I didn't fail you grovelling twit, you failed; you all failed! Just like you failed before!!!

Baboo: (Cowering) D-did we do something wrong??

Lord Zedd: Silence! They may have won this time, but none of us shall rest, until the rangers are completely destroyed and the Earth is nothing but a pile of rubble. Hahaha!!

(Back on Earth, the team regroups at the command center for a debriefing from Zordon.) 

 

Zordon: Excellent work Power Rangers. Congratulations on an impressive new beginning. 

Alpha: The new Zords will serve you well. How do you like them so far?

Jason: Once we get used to the sloppy footage splicing, I'm sure we'll love them even more.

Zordon: Once mastered, the Thunderzords will reveal even greater powers.

(In all the celebrating, Kim brings up one very important issue.)

Kimberly: What about Tommy; will his Dragonzord be able to go through another fight?

Zordon: The Dragonzord must now conserve what energy it has left. Just as Tommy's powers periodically fail him, so it shall be with the Dragonzord.

Tommy: Hey, no sweat. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Jason: Man, what are you talking about? You know you're always going to be one of us.

Zack: That's right. You've got us through some tough times. Heck, you saved Angel Grove today by holding the fort while we ran around Scotland.

Tommy: (Laughs) I guess so, thanks. But I couldn't have done it without a little... outside help.

Billy: That reminds me, I should go check up on Margie. 

Tommy: Yeah, she seemed really shaken up after that explosion.

Billy: Thanks. I'll go do that. She must be worried sick about me.

(Billy teleports out of the command center)

Jason: I think we all used a little help today though; we'd be dead meat if it weren't for Scottish Sentai.

Zordon: Correct. Though far from ideal candidates, they each stepped up and showed amazing courage and leadership today. They have proven themselves worthy as rangers today; to me, and most importantly, to themselves.

Alpha: They also left you one more present before they left.

(Alpha opens his fist to reveal a handful of tiny capsules.)

Kimberly: Wow, I didn't know Scots like to party!!

Zordon: They contain the cure to the Hay fever sweeping Europe; take one, and your symptoms should vanish within 24 hours.

Kimberly: Oh... OH! Yeah, that's awesome!

(Everyone but Tommy crowds around Alpha for a pill, leaving one left.)

Zordon: There is even an extra one for your father Kimberly. Go now, his condition nears the state of irreversibility. 

Tommy: I'll come with you Kim.

Kimberly: Thanks Tommy, I'll see you guys around.

Trini: Goodbye, call me later to tell me how he's doing!

(Kim nods before vanishing in a flash of light with Tommy.)

Trini: Wish we could've said goodbye to our new friends at least.

Alpha: One of them did stay behind actually; the little angry one.

Robbie: Hannah? What does she want?

Alpha: She mentioned something about settling something with you actually. She asked to be sent into town so I sent her into the Juice Bar.

(Conflicted, Robbie looks to his girlfriend for any kind of cue for what to do. Unfortunately, she just looks back at him blankly, almost indifferently.)

 

Jason: Let's all head over there; I think we deserve a celebratory shake.

Zack: I'm down; you coming, Trini?

Trini: (shrugs) Sure.

(The mention of Robbie's ex girlfriend deflated all post win enthusiasm she had. Regardless, the rangers line up and teleport to the Juice Bar. Inside of it, the mood has improved considerably since Pirantishead's defeat and has cleared up too. The tam reappears inside the hallway, where Robbie rushes in to see her calmly sipping on a shake by the stools alone.)

Robbie: Hannah.

Hannah: I've got to hand it to you, these milk shakes are incredible. No wonder you Americans are all so fat.

Robbie: You wanted to speak to me?

Hannah: I did, but now I'm not so sure I want you driving down my mood. Did you know that the men here find European accents to be super sexy? Ernie hasn't let me pay for a single drink since I got here.

Robbie: It could also be that you're still bleeding.

Hannah: Always the mood-kill. Very well then, let's get this over with.

(She takes one last sip of her vanilla shake before hopping off her stool and heading for the hallway with Robbie. On their way, they pass by Jason, Zack and Trini; the latter of which doesn't even look them in the eye before throwing herself into a chair.)

Zack: Is everything cool Trini?

Trini: Yeah I guess, I mean... no... I don't know.

(Trini doesn't need to say much to tell her long time friend all he needs to know.)

Zack: The whole Robbie and Hannah things got you down, huh?

(Trini nods dolefully.)

Zack: Wanna talk about it?

Trini: It's just... I mean, don't get me wrong I really, really like Robbie. He's a sweet guy and before this, he's been a great boyfriend. I mean I've crushed on him even when I knew I shouldn't.

Zack: You had doubts?

Trini: I wasn't blind Zack. I mean look at us; when we walk down any block together, people think I'm his tutor, not his girlfriend.

Zack: That's nothing; when I walk down any block, people cross the street.

Trini: ...

Zack: Oh, right. We're still talking about you.

Trini: I just... took a chance on him because I saw something you didn't see in him, that no one saw in him. But then he pulls a stunt like this, and it just makes me feel so foolish.

Zack: Trini, it's not so bad really. I mean sure, Robbie screwed up, but...

Trini: I know it's not that bad. But it makes me wonder if we're really meant to be together. He just reminded me why I had doubts first place. And I don't know what to do.

(However Trini knows what she feels must be done, but just doesn't want to do it. Her heart sinks to the pit of her stomach at the very thought. Zack slides to the edge of his seat to comfort her.)

Zack: You should talk to him.

Trini: What?

Zack: If you two were meant to be together, you wouldn't feel this way.

Trini: But we're such good friends, I don't want to ruin that.

Jason: You think staying together in an unhappy relationship won't? 

(Everything Zack's saying is making complete sense to Trini, though she wishes it didn't.)

Zack: Jase and I are here for you if you need us.

Jason: Yeah. 

Trini: Thanks...

(She forces herself off the stool and walks into the hallway, though second thoughts about what she plans on doing set in.)

Jason: Five bucks says she chickens out.

Zack: Deal.

Jason: You want something to drink? I'm gonna get a protein shake.

Zack: Sure, get me a Vitamin C smoothie.

 

"I'll take a banana milkshake!!"

Jason: Huh?

(Jason swears he hears a squeaky voice right behind him, and turns around to see Sammy giddily jumping right in front of him.)

Jason: Sammy? Hi!

Sammy: HI!!!

(At the mere recognition of her existence, Sammy melts into his arms unwarranted and does not let go.)

Sammy: Oh am I happy to see you; I've had such a loooong day!

Jason: G-good to see you too. S-Sammy, you're hurting me.

Sammy: I don't care!

Jason: Sammy!

(She finally lets go of him and looks up at him with her big, round eyes as she adjusts her glasses and continues.)

Sammy: So you're not mad at me?

Jason: Mad at you? For what?!

Sammy: I don't know; lately you've been acting all distant, I thought you were mad...

Jason: No... I'm sorry, I've just, had a lot on my mind. Though I'm glad to say I'm over it and ready to move on.

Sammy: With me?!

Jason: Well, I'm ready to move on...

Sammy: Oh goodie! Wanna help me with my math homework? You promised a month ago and I've got a big test next week.

Jason: Well uh...

(A little overwhelmed, he looks to Zack for an out, but he intentionally turns away.)

Jason: Sure, I'd love to.

Sammy: Yay!!

(Sammy reaches around and unzips her book bag to pull out a big red binder.)

Jason: Why are there so many pictures of me on that binder?

Sammy: Uhm...

Jason: Wait, who took all those picture of me?

Sammy: Let's get going!!!

(Ignoring his concerned look, she reaches over to grab his big arm with both of hers and yanks him into a separate table to Zack's delight. Meanwhile, Trini has her own relationship issues as she looks around the hallway to find Robbie. Once she gets close to the empty staircase though, she overhears Robbie and Hannah's conversation around the corner and stalls to listen in.)

Robbie: Look Hannah, I just... I want to make amends. I know that's why you stayed behind and this is really bothering me. I want us to be okay again.

Hannah: I can't do that.

Robbie: Why not?

Hannah: Why not? Because you cheated on me; you betrayed my trust during the worst period in my life.

(It's at this point that Hannah's voice starts to crack.)

Hannah: I'd just seen my best friend die and then found out my parents were both sick and there's a chance they'll die too. I needed you to be there for me; you the only friend that I could count on emotionally and you busy trolling for booty. 

(Up to this point Robbie knew he was wrong for what he did, but always insisted, or rather justified in his own head, that he was a victim of circumstance; he didn't actively pursue Trini, it just happened. Still when put as bluntly as Hannah put it, Robbie understands exactly why he's been villainized.)

Hannah: That is why I stayed behind. Because I don't think you truly understand why what you did was wrong. And no amount of spin is going to change that.

Robbie: (miserably) You're... you're absolutely right. You were my best friend and I totally dogged you; I deserve whatever you, and Trini give to me. Man, I feel like such a tool.

Hannah: I swear to God Robbie, if you cry, I'm punching you in the face.

(He sniffs, though he tries to hide it.)

Robbie: It's the Hay fever...

Hannah: (Groans) I gotta get going. I said what I had to say. It was nice knowing you, take care of....

(Hannah takes a couple steps backwards, but Robbie gently holds her back by the arm.)

Robbie: Wait, hold on. Look, there has to be some reason you came back to save us. I know you convinced Craig to do it, why?

Hannah: What makes you think it was me?

Robbie: I knew once you left the abandoned shop that you'd some how pull through for us. Your boldness is what drew me to you in the first place.

(Hannah doesn't respond, but he manages to make her crack a small grin which to Robbie, means he's finally breaking through to her. He reiterates his question,)

Robbie: Why'd you do it?

Hannah: Because I'm a ranger you dork; it's my job.

(She punches him in the arm, though this one was friendlier than when they met in Scotland.)

Hannah: Okay... maybe I felt bad for you. 

Robbie: You felt bad for me?

Hannah: You seem like you really care about your job, and it reminded me of the Robbie who... (Shakes head) I just wanted to do something nice.

Robbie: Is... that your way of forgiving me?

Hannah: No.

Robbie: I think it is. 

(Robbie cracks a wide grin.)

Robbie: You still love me, don't you?

Hannah: I'm going to hit you.

Robbie: I still love you too Hannah.

(She didn't respond to him. Robbie's last comment gets met by several seconds of awkward silence; both know what they meant to one another and one time, but know it will never be like that again. Trini however, isn't in on this mutual exchange and starts fearing the worst. That is until Hannah speaks up again.)

Hannah: So, is Trini worth it?

Robbie: (nods) ...absolutely.

Hannah: I had no idea you were even into Asians.

Robbie: You should check my search history.

Hannah: I think I'll pass. She seems nice though; maybe not the kind that would whip you in shape like I would, but sweet.

Robbie: She's an angel; maybe the best thing that's ever happened to me. And you're wrong, she's definitely whipping me into shape, she makes me want to be a better person.

Hannah: Oh...

Robbie: She deserves better than me though and I know it. She'd give me the world and I couldn't even be honest with her about my past. I just hope it isn't too late. I'll do whatever it takes to make things work. I mean I know we're young, but truth be told, I see her as the type of girl I can see myself... ya know marrying someday and having little mixed breed babies with.

Hannah: Robbie, I think you mean mixed race.

Robbie: No, I'm pretty sure it's mixed breed.

Hannah: Children are not dogs Robbie.

Robbie: Well, whatever. I just hope it's not too late to fix things. But uh, do me a favor and just keep this between you and I okay? Don't tell Trini I said any of this.

Hannah: Sure.

(Trini leaps from the corner.)

Trini: Robbie, I heard what you said!!

Robbie: Hannah how could you?!?

(Beaming ear to ear, she rushes into Robbie's arms for a tight embrace. Hannah just smiles warmly at the two of them before heading back to the Juice Bar.)

Hannah: I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. 

Trini: Robbie, let's not fight anymore. I just want to enjoy the time I spend with you.

Robbie: I forgive you.

Trini: What?

Robbie: I mean I'm sorry. I screwed up big time I know, but I promise from this point out no more secrets. I also promise to take you to stupid chick movies and pay for dates more often; I'll even start showing up to them on time.

Trini: That is every woman's dream.

Robbie: And I will start cuddling you like I've never cuddled you before... because I will finally start cuddling you.

Trini: Aww!!

Robbie: I mean it too. Look, the thought of losing you made me wake up and realize that I'm no prize pig and that I'm lucky to be with someone so amazing and supportive. I just want to be the best boyfriend I could ever be for you; starting now.

Trini: You're already the best I could ask for.

Robbie: God, you're so lame.

Trini: Stop saying that.

Robbie: But I love it. And I feel the exact same way.

(The two continue their warm embrace as the episode ends.)


	4. Season 2 - Episode 4: A House is Not a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly's privileged bubble bursts, as she hears some horrible news.

(Today starts out as an average day in the halls of Angel Grove high; which contrary to the past couple months for the rangers, is actually better than their new norm. After Lord Zedd's failure to intercept the Sword of Thunder and his swift defeat by the rangers new Thunderzords, he's retreated back to his castle, at least for the time being. But this doesn't mean all is good in Angel Grove; at least not from the look on Jason's face as he flags down Tommy, Kim, Billy, Trini and Robbie down in the hallways.)

Jason: Hey! Hey guys, wait up.

Kimberly: Oh hey Jason, what's up?

Trini: You seem troubled, is there something wrong?

(Jason stops to catch his breath before continuing.)

Jason: You guys didn't hear about Zack?

Tommy: No, is everything okay? Does he need help?

Jason: No, but his house was broken into yesterday.

(The girls gasp.)

Kimberly: Get out!

Trini: Oh my goodness... 

Robbie: I didn't do it.

Tommy: No one asked you if you did anything Robbie.

Robbie: Oh.

Trini: Was anyone hurt?

Jason: No. Thankfully his whole family was out for his mom's birthday.

Robbie: (Shakes head) Dude....

Jason: His home is trashed though and he's pretty shaken up about it. He lost just about everything not nailed the floor.

Kimberly: My goodness, poor Zacky, I feel so sorry for him.

Robbie: Yeah, but these things happen sometimes. Just last week a 90 year old woman a floor beneath me was robbed when she left for groceries and forgot to lock the door.

Jason: Man, that's awful.

Robbie: Yeah, but it wasn't all bad; some of the other people in the building chipped in and donated some of their stuff to her. 

Kimberly: Maybe we should do something similar?

Tommy: That's actually a good idea. 

 

Kimberly: I have tons of stuff left over from when my dad used to live with us that my mom and I don't use, I'd be glad to give him some of it.

Jason: Sounds good. In the meanwhile though, Zack really doesn't want to talk about it so I'd really appreciate it if you guys just not mention it. Is that cool?

Tommy: Yeah sure, no problem.

Kimberly: Absolutely.

Trini: Look, here he comes.

(Trini points toward the staircase where they spot Zack glumly dragging himself down them with Billy.)

Kimberly: (softly) Hey Zack. How are you?

Zack: I'm fine I guess.

(Zack avoids eye contact while responding; giving off the impression that he doesn't really wish to be bothered today. Most of the others take the hint, though it leaves a long, awkward silence in the hallway.)

Robbie: So...... I heard you got robbed.

(Meanwhile, inside Lord Zedd's home base on the moon, he looks on intently, with a smirk coming across his face.)

 

Lord Zedd: Aww, poor black ranger, he's lost everything he holds dear to him in one fell swoop. Do any of you nimrods know what that must feel like?

Goldar: Other than you destroying our old castle that we were still inside of and leaving my wife to die? No, I can't say that I have.

Lord Zedd: Hahaha! None of you have any idea, just like none of those annoying children do. But they'll see; I'll destroy the lives of each and every one of them, starting today.

(Back in Angel Grove and after Robbie's tactless mistake, Zack relents and tells his friends all about what went on yesterday evening.)

Zack: ...and that's pretty much it. Police are investigating; they say this has happened a lot lately.

Tommy: I'm sorry Zack. But hey, come to the Juice Bar with us after class and we'll get you all the pizza you can eat.

(Though appreciative of the gesture, Zack quietly chuckles to himself at the notion that what happened to him can somehow be fixed with a few slices of pizza.)

Zack: Thanks man, but I'm alright. Besides, I have to go home and help my mom clean up.

Trini: Oh right, how is your mom handling it?

Zack: Oh you know she's the spiritual one. She's just thankful that we're all safe, and blessed that she got at least a mostly happy birthday with her family. But I tell you what; it's not the way I would've wanted to spend my birthday.

Kimberly: I can understand. She's such a sweet woman too. Her birthday ruined by a bunch of thugs.

Zack: The worst part is when we called the cops it took them four hours just to show up and file a police report.

Billy: Four hours?

Robbie: That's not surprising. They never show when you need them, only when you need some peace.

Kimberly: That's not fair of you to say Robbie. My uncle's a cop and they have a very busy job; sometimes they get delayed, you know. I mean especially in neighborhoods like Zack and yours with all those savages living there.

Trini: Uh oh...

Robbie: Whoa, whoa, whoa... excuse me?

Kimberly: What? What did I say?

Robbie: Did you just call people who live in our neighborhoods savages?

Kimberly: Don't be so sensitive, I didn't mean either of you; I just meant that some of the people there have no clue how to behave themselves.

Robbie: But you made a blanket statement about two entire groups of people. And you know the people who live in our neighborhoods, and they sure don't look like you.

Kimberly: I... don't understand.

Robbie: Don't play stupid you know what you said.

Zack: I mean it did sound a little odd Kim.

Tommy: Look, I don't think Kim meant...

Kimberly: Whoa, hold the phone. If you're implying that what I said has anything to do with race, you better stop right now. But I think you're ignoring that there is a reason cops react so slow in those areas.

Robbie: Yeah, they're probably too busy responding to some white woman's noise complaint or frisking an unarmed native.

Jason: Guys, I don't think school is the right place to have this...

Kimberly: Take the blindfold off Robbie and just look at the stats for a second. Most crime in Angel Grove comes from those two areas. I would never throw a race under the bus but these are just facts.

Robbie: Facts with no context. While looking up those stats, did you stumble across the one that also shows those areas as the poorest? Or did you ignore it because it didn't fit your theory?

Kimberly: What does that have to do with anything?

Jason: I think we're getting way off topic here.

Robbie: Try working three jobs but struggling to pay feed your kids. You don't understand because you were born into money and never had to struggle. I'm sorry, I know we hang in the same group and all, but if it came down to my child starving to death or robbing you, I'm going to rip the purse out of your cold, well-groomed hands.

Kimberly: For your information, my father was dirt poor when he came to this country. He had only eight dollars to his name and now runs a law firm. Don't give me that nonsense. In fact, even my mother...

Robbie: Married a lawyer. And your father struggled, not you. He also didn't have the handicap of segregation holding down his upward mobility. And that doesn't just change overnight.

Kimberly: Oh here we go, Mr. Affirmative Action. You really think the solution to discrimination is more discrimination!

Robbie: The reason my uncle got into state college was because of Affirmative Action, and now he runs a chain of hotels. So don't tell me...

Jason: ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!!

(The two stop mid-sentence, both bright red and ready to choke the other out.)

Jason: Look, what is it with you two that you have to disagree on everything? Evil Knievel couldn't have made the jump to here from Zack getting robbed.

Kimberly: ...who couldn't make the jump?

Robbie: ...who got robbed? 

Jason: This is about helping our friends, not petty ideological differences. Now cut it out. 

(Neither Kim or Robbie respond, but exchange angry glares before storming off in opposite directions. The others left behind are dumbfounded at what just took place in front of them.)

Jason: Hmm.

Trini: Awkward.

Tommy: I know, I'm gonna go calm Kim down. Excuse my guys.

(Tommy picks his bag off the floor before chasing after Kim.)

Billy: Aren't you going to go after Robbie Trini?

Trini: Nah, he gets like that whenever he discusses politics with anyone. He'll be fine, just give him a minute. 

Billy: I'm actually surprised with Robbie; he really articulated his viewpoint quite nicely without the usual swearing or crumbs flying out of his mouth.

Jason: I'm just surprised I settled a debate by shouting the loudest.

(Zack checks his wrist for the time.)

Zack: We should go guys, history's gonna start soon.

Billy: You aren't wearing a watch.

Zack: ...it was stolen.

Trini: Aww, come here.

(Trini leans in for a warm, supportive hug before they head off to class. And for the most part things would slowly return to normal, after that incident. Robbie and Kim would settle down and at least behave cordially with one another while Zack would also cheer up a little with the help of his friends; however by the last bell, the dread of having to go back to his wrecked home would visibly weigh him down. Though with school done for the day, his friends could finally head home and surprise him with some donated gifts.)

Tommy: Man Kim, your neighborhood is gorgeous!

Kimberly: (giggles) Thanks, I live just around the corner. 

(Tommy and Kim turn the corner on the way to Kim's place. Tommy seems enamored with her neighborhood that looks straight out of a 1950's sitcom. Clean cut lawns, decorative mailboxes and children playing catch or shooting hoops in the middle of the streets without fear for their safety.)

Kimberly: I can't believe you've never seen my place before.

Tommy: I can't believe it either. Here I thought you were hiding kids from me or something.

Kimberly: Are you serious?

Tommy: Hey we all have our secrets. My wife thinks I'm in Omaha on business.

Kimberly: I hope you don't get the impression that I'm ashamed of you or something; cause it's totally not true.

Tommy: Not at all Kim, don't worry, I'm just pulling your leg.

Kimberly: I know, it's just my mom doesn't really approve of me dating, especially after the divorce. Things really got sticky for a while between them, and I guess...

Tommy: She wanted to protect you from what happened to her. I completely understand.

Kimberly: She's really gone above and beyond to try and provide for me and protect me. That woman is my hero. It's kind of why Robbie's insinuation that I'm spoiled and don't know what struggling means really upset me.

Tommy: Oh come on Kim, this is the same guy who thinks "Catcher and the Rye" is about baseball and wrote an essay about it. Don't listen to a word he says.

 

Kimberly: I know, I know, I just... I wish he understood what my mother and I deal with on a daily basis, and also that you can totally get by if you just work hard enough.

Tommy: Well, how about we not think about this too much? Let's just focus on something happier, like the look on Zack's face when we surprise him and his family with all their new stuff.

Kimberly: (smiles) You're right Tommy. And I also can't wait to introduce you to my mother; she'll love as much as I do.

(The two approach Kim's front yard, which looks identical to everyone else's and enters through the front door. Tommy's expectations of a large fancy looking house filled with fine china and a big screen TV are instantly squashed. The house seems more modest than luxurious and has more empty walls that at his own place. Still by the troubled look on Kimberly's face, he assumes that it doesn't normally look like this.)

Tommy: Is something wrong?

Kimberly: Uhm... what's going on? Where is everything?

(Kim hides a mini panic attack that is brewing in her darting eyes.)

Kimberly: I don't understand why is it so empty in here? Is my mom about to paint the walls or something?

(They enter the empty living room, where Kim can't hide it much longer.)

Kimberly: (distressed) My living room is completely empty! Where's the big screen TV; the fine china?

Tommy: Aha! I knew you had that stuff...

Kimberly: What?

Tommy: Nothing. You don't think you were...

(Tommy doesn't need to finish the sentence; the thought is already forefront on Kim's mind. She hears a rustling noise coming from the kitchen and she hurries in after it. However she stops dead when she walks in and finds her mother in front of the kitchen counter. Surrounded by dozens of labeled boxes and looking something up in a newspaper.)

Kimberly: Mom... what's going on? What's up with all these boxes?

Kim's mom: Kim... I...

Kimberly: Please tell me you're about to paint the walls.

(Her frazzled mother just looks back at her with a look of dread at what she's about to say.)

Mrs. Hart: Honey, I think you should sit down. We need to talk.

Kimberly: ...you're not painting the walls, are you?

Tommy: Uhm, I think I'll give you guys a minute. I'll be outside.

(Tommy consolingly rubs his girlfriend on the back before making his way to the front lawn. Kim walks over and sits beside her mom, waiting for what is likely bad news.)

Kimberly: Is something wrong?

Mrs. Hart: Well yeah... I don't know how to say this but... I was let go from my job the other day, and I'm afraid I won't be able to pay our mortgage.

Kimberly: You're kidding!

Mrs. Hart: I'm afraid not. 

Kimberly: And we're moving, just like that? You can always find another job, I mean, I can ask my parents friends if they're hiring. We don't need to move so suddenly.

Mrs. Hart: I've been unemployed for over a month now, the bills are piling up and I was already behind on payments to boot. Unemployment isn't even making a dent.

Kimberly: Over a month? When was I going to be told about this? Were you just gonna let me walk into an empty house?

Mrs. Hart: Of course not...

Kimberly: Then what do you call this?!

Mrs. Hart: It's just not something I'm proud to tell my daughter, okay?

Kimberly: So what are we gonna do; are we out on the streets?

Mrs. Hart: Not exactly.

Kimberly: Are we moving back in with dad?

Mrs. Hart: No...

Kimberly: Are we moving in with grandma?

Mrs. Hart: (scoffs) I'd rather be out on the streets. 

Kimberly: Then what's going to happen?

Mrs. Hart: You and I will have a roof under our heads it just won't be as nice. The day I was let go, I applied for government housing just incase I couldn't find something in time. And just yesterday everything was settled.

Kimberly: What's government housing?

Mrs. Hart: It's where poorer people live dear. And for now, that is where we stand.

(Kim dismissively shakes her head as if not wanting to believe anything her mom is saying.)

Kimberly: No, this can't be happening to us, there has to be another way. We've worked so hard, gone so far just to have it all ripped away.

Mrs. Hart: I'm really sorry honey. But hey, it isn't all bad. I chose a building close by to your friend Robbie's. You two will be next door neighbors.

(The reality finally hit her like a punch in the jaw.)

Kimberly: Oh... my...

Robbie: ...GOD! That is the greatest news I've ever heard!!

(Cut to the Juice Bar a day later, where a distraught Kim breaks the news to her friends.)

Jason: Man, first Zack gets broken into and now this.

Billy: This certainly hasn't been our greatest week.

Robbie: Oh, I beg to differ. My hood could use another rat.

Trini: Robbie, don't be so insensitive. Your friend is going through a rough time right now and needs your full support.

Robbie: Maybe if her mother had worked hard enough, this wouldn't have happened.

Trini: Enough Robbie, you two are not having this discussion again!

 

Kimberly: I don't understand; things just happened so fast. One minute we were thriving and living the American Dream and the next my mom loses her job and we narrowly avoid homelessness. It shouldn't have to be this way, we did everything right.

(Kim curls up into a ball and buries her face into her arms.)

Zack: Kim, if there's anything I can do to help...

Kimberly: No thanks Zack. You have your own thing to worry about. I don't want to be a bother.

Zack: You're never a bother Kim.

Tommy: Yeah, we all care very deeply about you and want to help. I've got some cash saved if you guys need a loan.

Kimberly: No, absolutely not.

Tommy: Kim, I don't mind. If you need it, take it. It's better than not paying rent.

Trini: Yeah, it is okay to ask for help sometimes.

Kimberly: Thanks you guys, I appreciate it, but we're gonna pull through on our own.

Jason: How do you know that?

Kimberly: Because we're Harts. And like yeast, Harts rise to the occasion.

Robbie: You also both make genitals burn.

Tommy: Hey, don't you have something better to do?

Robbie: Not really.

Kimberly: I'll start teaching more gymnastic classes afterschool to help my mom. And I'm sure she'll get her own job very soon. Before you know it, we'll be back on our feet.

Jason: That's very admirable Kim.

Kimberly: You'll see, with a little hard work we'll make it back to the top!

(While Kim shows defiance in the face of adversity, Zedd continues to look on with great amusement.)

Lord Zedd: Ha, ha, ha! It looks as if life is doing my job for me and wrecking the ranger's lives. First the black ranger has lost everything and now the pink.

 

Baboo: This is all President Obama's fault!

Squatt: Who?

Baboo: I-I mean Clinton.

Goldar: But your evilness, she still seemed pretty upbeat about the whole thing. 

Lord Zedd: Oh, but that's going to change...

(Zedd scratches his chin with his long metal claws as he ponders his next scheme. Meanwhile, later in the day, Kim enters her new home just as her mother finishes unpacking. Kim seems visibly tired and much less enthusiastic than she did just a while ago.)

Mrs. Hart: Hi honey, welcome home.

Kimberly: Hey... 

Mrs. Hart: Did you sleep? You look exhausted. 

Kimberly: Try walking up twenty seven flights of stairs because there's only one elevator... and it's out of order.

Mrs. Hart: (smiles) That isn't so bad, it's good cardio at least.

Kimberly: You're always the optimist. How was your first day?

Mrs. Hart: It wasn't bad. I saw a really nice coffee table today that I was thinking of getting.

Kimberly: Oh really?

Mrs. Hart: Yeah, maybe after dinner you can help me bring it up before the trash collectors come.

Kimberly: Mom! We are not resorting to taking other peoples garbage. I'm already doubling my load with my classes so after the bills get paid we should have enough to splurge on a coffee table.

Mrs. Hart: That sounds wonderful. But don't overdo it. I still want your main focus to be on school.

Kimberly: Of course.

Mrs. Hart: Oh, by the way I didn't have time to make anything to eat, but you can help yourself to whatever's in the cabinets.

(Kim opens the cabinets above the sink and sees several name brands she isn't familiar with.)

Kimberly: Mom what is this stuff? Tootie Fruits? Sugar Flakes?

Mrs. Hart: It's cereal dear. It's just like the regular stuff.

(The box of Sugar Flakes has a cartoon panther on it, with the text that reads, "They'rrrre Food!" Kim grimaces before shutting the cabinet door.)

Kimberly: I think I'll go out to eat.

Mrs. Hart: Look, I know this must be culture shock for you, but these are just the sacrifices we need to make. But I promise you, this is only temporary; we'll be back in a home in no time! So just try to make the best of it.

(The tone in her mothers voice, quells any worries simmering in the pit of Kim's stomach, at least for now. With a renewed confidence, she hugs her mother and skips out the door to begin her new life. This segues into an upbeat montage scored by the song "If I had $1,000,000" by Barenaked Ladies. It starts with her enthusiastically teaching students that night at the Juice Bar by a balance beam. Her friends look on in the corner admirably.)

 

Trini: Kim's really hitting the ground running. I'm so proud of her.

Tommy: Yeah, she's a little spark plug, that's for sure.

Kimberly: Okay Lisa, good try. Just work out the nerves and maybe we can go into some more advanced stuff next time!

(Kim applauds her student's efforts and is equally cheerful at school the next morning. She listens astutely to Ms. Appleby's lesson and participates even more than usual. Later that day, she and Tommy take a walk down her new neighborhood to go find a nice place to have a date.)

Kimberly: These are probably not the healthiest places to eat. Also I'm not too sure about the ambiance. 

Tommy: Don't be kidding, I love ordering through bullet-proof glass.

Kimberly: I'm sorry.

Tommy: Kim, I don't care where we go, or what the ambiance is like. I'm just happy to see you doing so well and I want to treat you as a reward.

Kimberly: Gosh Tommy, you don't have to do that.

Tommy: But I insist...

Kimberly: How about we do something better then? Like... maybe I could cook for you and catch a movie on TNT?

Tommy: Sounds perfect. Hey and maybe we can get some studying done while we're at it. We have a history exam coming up.

Kimberly: Great, I've been meaning to hit the books.

(Tommy reaches for her hand but not before Kim takes a quick glance at her watch. A look of dismay comes across her face.)

Kimberly: Oh no!

Tammy: What's wrong?!

Kimberly: I start class in thirty minutes! I-I'm so sorry Tommy, but I have to go!

Tommy: Uhh, it's fine. No worries.

(In a slight panic, she kisses him on the cheek and runs after the nearest bus. She does barely make it on time to the class, but the entire time she appears distracted. Distracted about ditching Tommy, but more importantly, finding time to study like she'd promised her mother. Slowly but surely her bright, optimism begins to dampen. She stays up that night much later than normal to get some studying done, but winds up oversleeping and misses school almost entirely the next day. Trying to regain order, she decides to plant herself at the Juice Bar for the entire day to cram for the test before yet another class. Her friends however, seem confused to see her there.)

Jason: There she is.

Zack: Yo Kim, what happened to you today?

Billy: We were worried about you.

Kimberly: Oh hey guys; I totally konked out last night studying for Ms. Appleby's history exam. Are there any important notes I missed today that I should copy?

(Her friends turn to one another and exchange puzzled looks before Billy speaks up.)

Billy: Gee Kim, I hate to tell you, but the exam was today.

Kimberly: WHAT!?

Trini: Yeah, we were wondering why you didn't show up. You've been awful spacey lately.

(Exasperatedly, Kim slumps over her books. However almost immediately, some of her students show up for gymnastics class, so she must pick herself up and put on the happy face all over again. It becomes harder to feign happiness though as time wears on. It's especially hard whenever she passes by the streets of her old neighborhood into her new one, where she's greeted by the natives with lewd catcalls, or derogatory slurs from those who see her as an "invader." Still, it's all for the greater good, which in her case is pay day. Unfortunately...)

Kimberly: That's it...?!?

(Counting her money by her locker, she realizes that she's bringing in is less than she expected and far less than she needs. She scratches her head, trying to do the math in her head.)

Kimberly: I know I worked harder than that.

(Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Tommy and a few others approaching her.)

Tommy: Hey, there's my little working girl.

Zack: Whoa, Kim's making it rain.

Robbie: Yeah right, the only way she'd make it rain is if she started dancing.

Kimberly: (Sharply) Knock it off Robbie; I'm not in the mood.

Tommy: Everything okay?

Kimberly: Everything's great.

Trini: Is it?

Kimberly: No...

(She slumps against her locker.)

Kimberly: I've been busting my hump all week, and not only did I not even make a dent with my bills, but I'm backed up in school work.

Robbie: Not so easy clawing out of poverty huh?

Kimberly: I guess not.

Robbie: Let me know when you're desperate enough to rob convenience stores. The one Trini's dad owns has some major blind spots.

Trini: What?

Robbie: You look cute today.

Trini: Thank you!

Tommy: Did your mom find anything yet?

Kimberly: A couple interviews, but no call backs.

Zack: I'm sure she'll find something real soon Kim. She's a hardworking woman, and any company would be lucky to have her.

Kimberly: Thanks... how have things been with you and your family?

Zack: Things are getting better. We're slowly getting our stuff back little by little. Still items can't replace what was really lost: our sense of peace. But we're doing the best we can. Thanks again for all the stuff you guys donated. It couldn't have made my mother happier!

Kimberly: You're welcome! Anything we could do to help a friend in need.

Trini: You know Kim, speaking of which, if you're struggling to make ends meet...

Kimberly: No, forget it. I can handle it just fine. I don't need a handout.

Zack: What makes what you did for my family any different?

Kimberly: That's just the right thing to do... well, I... Look, I don't need money okay?

Trini: Alright Kim, we won't ask again.

Kimberly: But, I suppose if you guys want to help me, maybe one of you guys can walk me home today?

Robbie: Why can't you walk home yourself?

Kimberly: Well, I'm kind of embarrassed to say this, but I don't feel safe. Theirs this one group that calls themselves the "Rat Pack" that hangs outside my building, and they make me feel unwelcomed cause they think I'm there to kick them out of their homes. I don't know, I'd just prefer if someone, anyone came with me.

Tommy: I'd love to take you home Kim, but I've got karate practice after school.

Kimberly: Oh...

Zack: I don't mind taking you.

Trini: We'll all go.

Robbie: Oh no. I have a reputation to uphold! What will they think when they see me walking with her?

Trini: Robbie!!

Robbie: No, don't "Robbie" me; I'm putting my foot down. I refuse to be seen in the same radius as the girl from Clueless.

Trini: ...

Robbie: Ugh Fine! But you'd think by now I'd have won a single argument with you, at least by chance. If I'm going, we're taking the bus. 

Kimberly: You guys are the best!!

(Kim squeals with delight before shutting her locker. Back on the moon however, Zedd comes up with a perfect plan based on everything she just said.)

 

Lord Zedd: Vigilante crime fighter is now afraid to walk home alone. This is a marvelous breakdown waiting to happen!

Goldar: She's showing signs of emotional wear. I say we go down there and break more than just her spirit!

(Zedd zeroes in to the inside of Kimberly's apartment, and to his delight, he sees that no one is home. Suddenly, a devious idea comes to mind.)

Lord Zedd: You read my mind.

(Later in the day, he summons a pack of Z-Putties outside her apartment on the 27th floor; one of which pulls out a credit card. It looks around to make sure the coast is clear, and then presses against the door to unlock it while the others cover it. Once the door is jimmied open, the Putties pour in and waste to time looking for stuff to destroy. Vases, dishes their television set, all of it is at their mercy as they carelessly slammed the stuff to the ground and against the walls. It takes only minutes to destroy all the hard work her mother had put in all those years to decorate their old home and rips down all the cherished memories in the form of family portraits. They're too busy making so much noise, that they almost don't hear the elevator approaching the 27th floor. Immediately though, they vanish once they hear familiar voices coming their way.)

Kimberly: Ugh, what a disgusting bus ride.

Jason: Who eats sunflower seeds on the bus and just spits it out all over the floor?

Billy: It wasn't so much the trash or the music playing that bothered me than the homeless man who kept eyeballing Kimberly creepily with his hands hidden.

Zack: Yeah, worse was when I asked him to get off and he just winked at me and said he's "working on it."

Robbie: Let's just get this over with. Kim is this the place?

Kimberly: Yeah, it is. Wait, that's strange... Why is the door open?

Trini: Maybe she just went downstairs to get the mail.

Kimberly: I didn't see her...

(Puzzled as to why her mother would just leave the apartment without locking the door, Kim hesitantly opens the door all the way. What she finds makes her stomach turn.)

Kimberly: Oh god...

Jason: Whoa, what the heck happened here?

Zack: I know exactly what happened here. You were robbed Kim!

Kimberly: But nothing's missing...

Billy: Most peculiar.

Trini: Who would do something like this?!

Robbie: It'd have to be revenge related...

Trini: Revenge for what?! Kim and her mom haven't done a thing to anyone!

(While her friends are busy being distraught for her, Kimberly doesn't say another word. Her entire world and everything that she holds dear has been destroyed or taken away from her in the past couple of days, and this may be the straw that breaks the camels back. Still, she can't muster the appropriate emotions, but she's obviously devastated.)

Jason: Robbie, Zack and Billy, look around the hallways for any clues. I'm calling 911.

Robbie: Forget it man, the cops aren't going to do anything but file a stupid report. That's if they even bother to show up. This is something we settle ourselves.

Jason: No. You wanna play street cop, do it on your own time.

Robbie: I'm telling you, it happened to Zack and it's gonna happen to Kimberly. They'll show up in four hours and shrug their shoulders like the careless pigs they are.

Kimberly: ...

Trini: What if we went down to Kim's old neighborhood and called the cops? It's only a couple blocks down.

Zack: Yeah, that might actually work. The sooner they show up, the better the chance of them actually finding something.

Jason: Let's go. Kim, are you gonna be alright?

(Kim doesn't reply to such an absurd question. Why would she be alright? Her home was just destroyed along with her sense of peace. She now finally understands why Robbie is so cynical and why Zack's mother is so religious; it's how they cope. Contemplating staying behind to try and pick up some pieces, she decides instead to go with her friends. Lord Zedd however seems to have something for them the second they walk outside.)

Lord Zedd: HAHAHAHA Excellent! My plan is coming along perfectly; now, for the coup de grace. 

Baboo: Yeah!

Squatt: Let's get her pregnant!

Lord Zedd: Nice, you're thinking outside the box and I like that. But I've got an even better idea.

(Lord Zedd looks down to Earth once more to find something good enough to make her even more miserable. What he finds is a giant, disfigured rat inside the Angel Grove sewer system.)

Lord Zedd: So Kimberly's afraid of this so called 'Rat Pack,' eh? Well, then I've got just the thing for her.

Goldar: But your evilness, I don't think she meant actual r...

Lord Zedd: Silence!

(Zedd lifts his staff, sending a beam of dark energy toward Earth. It travels down the sewer system and hits the rat dead on. Almost instantly it begins to feel the effects and grows larger and more grotesque. Within minutes, Angel Grove's newest plight bursts out of a nearby man hole and nearly causes an accident. Close by, Kim and her friends rush down the streets only to find Zedd's newest monster, the Hood Rat.)

Billy: Look out!

Trini: AHHHHH!!!

Zack: Aw man, gross. What is that thing?!

Kimberly: ...as if this day couldn't get any worse.

(The rat slowly turns its head to them, baring its long and sharp incisors and its creepy bugged out eyes; patches of hair fall off its face simply from opening its mouth.)

Hood Rat: W-Wha... Wha... 

Jason: Stand back guys, I'm pretty sure this is Zedd's doing.

Hood Rat: Wha-What's poppin?

Zack: Oh that is so racist. 

Jason: C'mon guys, it's morphin time!

 

Zack: Mastodon!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

 

Robbie: Stegosaurus!

Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

(Now fully morphed, the rangers leap stylishly into place and corner the monster, which doesn't appear to waver in their presence.)

Trini: Careful guys, I'm sure that thing is infected...

Robbie: That has got to be the biggest, ugliest rat in the hood. 

Hood Rat: ...not since yo momma moved in.

Robbie: Hey!

Kimberly: Out of my way you filthy rodent, I have bigger rats to trap; like the ones responsible for what happened to my apartment.

Hood Rat: Sweetie, when I'm done with you, you're gonna wish Zedd stopped at your apartment.

Kimberly: Wait, did he just say "Zedd?"

Billy: So Zedd's responsible for this after all. 

Trini: This is a new level of low!

Jason: I say we make Zedd pay and send his little pet back to the sewers where it belongs.

Hood Rat: Ah, but if there's one thing you learn about traveling in the industrial district, it's that you never travel alone!

(In an instant, the Hood Rat is joined by Z-Putties; the same ones that destroyed Kimberly's apartment just moments ago.)

Robbie: (groans) There goes the neighborhood.

(He takes this opportunity to escape. He flashes the peace sign as he hobbles away.)

Hood Rat: Peace out!!

Kimberly: He's getting away!

(Kim tries to run after him, but can't make it past the horde of putties holding her back by the arms. Zack leaps in to yank one away and knees him right in the gut.)

Zack: We'll deal with him later.

Jason: Right. Remember, aim for the Z.

Kimberly: Got it.

(The other putty patroller still has a firm grip on her arm, but she's able to loosen the hold enough to turn the tables and twist his arm around to that he falls to the floor. Kim stomps on the giant Z target on his chest, causing him to disassemble. The others get to work as well.)

 

Zack: Lemme show you why they call me the street sweeper!

(A Z-Putty lunges right toward the black ranger, but he ducks before spinning into the air with a kick of his own; nailing the Z putty right in the chest on the third spin. On the other end, two of them manage to surround Kim but she drops them both with finesse, using a single leg sweep. She tries to back flip out of immediate danger so that she may run after the Hood Rat, but winds up backing into a garbage truck.) 

Kimberly: Oh right, today's garbage day.

(The two putties get back up and run after her. In their blind rage, they fail to respond when Kim cartwheels out of the way and they run right into the side of the truck with a loud thud.)

Kimberly: ...which is perfect for tossing out trash like you!

(Kim leaps into the air and splits her legs wide enough to finish them off with kicks to each chest, leaving her path to the Hood Rat wide open.)

Kimberly: Hey Jason!

(Jason seems occupied trading punches with one of the putties, but he turns his head briefly to face her.)

Jason: Yeah?

Kimberly: I'm running after the rat. I'm gonna make Zedd pay for what he did to me and my family.

(She doesn't even wait for his response and just runs after him through the city's busy traffic. The Hood Rat's got a head start of several blocks and begins to just wander down the streets, causing mayhem for his own amusement. Of the people in his path, two of them are Bulk and Skull, who are waiting by a bus stop.)

Skull: I'm telling you, it's no good for you!

Bulk: Why not; tastes pretty good.

(Bulk is pounding down a McDaniel's cheeseburger while his friend tries to convince him of something.)

Skull: Well that may be true, but did you know that that cheeseburger is loaded in chemicals and preservatives to keep it fresh. Do you have any idea what they do to that meat?

Bulk: Whatever they're doing, it's delicious!

Skull: Look, Margie said...

Bulk: Is that what this is about?! Ever since last week, that's all I ever hear from you: Margie says this, Margie says that. Margie's so smart!

Skull: But Margie says that heavily modified foods may be responsible for early puberty among poorer kids who can't afford anything else.

Bulk: Listen to yourself; do you even understand the words that are coming out of your mouth?

Skull: Well... I...

Bulk: Look, if anyone needs a boost with puberty, it you. And anyway, if that were true then we'd have a much larger problem on our hands. Like mutant stray animals sifting through our trash.

(Bulk doesn't notice it, but Skull's face freezes up when he sees the Hood Rat turn the corner. He spots a nearby trash receptacle and decides its time for a lunch break.)

Skull: B-bu-bu....

Bulk: Don't interrupt me, I'm making a point. Our cats are not the size of gorillas and our rats are not bullying me for my food. Now what you need to start worrying about is coming up with a way to find out the Power Ranger's identities. You've been slacking a lot lately and you need to get your head out the clouds!

(Skull frantically points behind his friend to try in vain to get his attention; finally someone pokes Bulk on the shoulder.)

Bulk: WHAT IS IT?!

Hood Rat: You gonna eat that?!

Bulk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Skull: I TOLD YOU!! MARGIE WAS RIGHT!!! THROW IT AT HIM, THROW IT AT HIM!!!

(Bulk hesitates initially, and then takes one more bite of his burger before throwing the whole bag at the monster. They escape, but the Hood Rat doesn't even bother to pursue them, seeming much more interested in his food.)

Kimberly: Stop right there, you filthy, disgusting animal!

Hood Rat: Takes one to know one!

(Kim reaches behind her and pulls out her Power Bow. She loads up and arrow and fires one right at him. She misses by a hair, but it swipes the bag of food right out of his claws. Distracted by this, it gives Kim enough time to pounce on him and roll him down the road. The both get up and begin exchanging blows.)

Hood Rat: Don't you see that you're the nuisance around here, not me?

(He claws her across the chest.)

Hood Rat: Nobody wants you here; Zedd simply acted on their behalf.

(He swings his tail at her, but Kim leaps over it and lands a kick to the chest while in mid air.)

Kimberly: Well too bad! I have the right to live here just like everyone else. I also have the right to live in peace!

(While temporarily stunned, Kim pulls out her Power Bow again and in short range fires another blow. This one does not miss and sends the Hood Rat tumbling backwards.)

Kimberly: Which means I have no use for pests like you. Now get out of my town!

(As he struggles to get up, the other rangers finally reappear and line up behind her.)

Jason: Did we miss anything.

Kimberly: He was just leaving.

Hood Rat: (grunts) Whatever. Keep your stupid town; I've got the rest of Angel Grove to terrorize!

Robbie: I wouldn't head that way if I were you.

Hood Rat: Just try and stop me! First, I'm gonna wreck this pretty little suburb, then, the world! Hahaha!!

(The Hood Rat takes a couple steps in the opposite direction and wanders into the edge of the neighboring suburb in which Kimberly used to live in. Almost immediately, his path is blocked by about half a dozen squad cars.)

 

"POLICE, FREEZE!!!"

Hood Rat: Uh oh...

(The Hood Rat quickly surrenders and throws his arm in the air, but not fast enough to stop a horde of overzealous police officers from tackling him to the ground and beating him senseless with their knight sticks. The assault is so bad, the camera cuts away to the Rangers and their horrified reactions.)

Jason: Aw man...

Kimberly: I-I... I think you got him.

Billy: He isn't even resisting...

Kimberly: I can't watch.

Zack: All this time I've wondered why the police have never helped us fight monsters. I guess we were just in the wrong side of town.

Trini: I... guess I can understand your criticisms of the police a bit more clearly now, Robbie. ....Robbie?

(Trini looks up, but the brown ranger hightailed the second he heard sirens. He is nowhere to be found.)

Kimberly: How about that?

(On the moon, Zedd refuses to accept defeat and summons one of his grow bombs.)

Lord Zedd: I will not be defeated by this gross injustice. We shall overcome!!!

(He chucks the bomb toward Earth, landing directly on the Hood Rat's chest. The police officers immediately clear the area and within a few seconds are tossed in the air from the ensuing explosion that revives the monster.)

Hood Rat: AHAHAHA!!! 

Kimberly: Oh no...

Billy: He's still not finished.

Zack: Officers, clear the area. We'll take this from here.

Jason: We need Thunderzord power, now!

(On command the Dinozords arrive from their hiding spots and begin transformation.)

Zack: Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!  
(With a loud trumpet from its trunk, the Mastodon fuses with the power of thunder and becomes the Lion Thunderzord.)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl-firebird Thunderzord power!

(The graceful Pterodactyl soars into the scene and becomes the Firebird Thunderzord.)

Billy: Triceratops-unicorn Thunderzord power!  
(The Triceratops roars while rolling down the rocky road and harnesses its new power to become the Unicorn.)

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

(The Saber-toothed Tiger growls, before it fuses with a bolt of lightning, turning it into the Griffin.)

Jason: Tyrannosaurus-red dragon Thunderzord power!

(With a mighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus morphs into the red dragon and takes the lead in transformation while the others march down the road behind it. Its head straightens upwards while its tail straightens out. Its front legs attach and its hind legs follow before the Dragons head folds in, revealing the face of a humanoid. The rest of the Thunderzords shortly follow suit, bending and twisting in different ways to form different parts of the body. The Griffin and Unicorn create the legs; the Lion creates the chest and head piece and the Firebird as the belt. These Zords combine to create the new and improved Mega Thunderzord.)

All: MEGA THUNDERZORD, POWER UP!

(However before the Thunder Megazord can do so much as strike a pose, the Hood Rat pounces on it and takes it down. The two briefly jock for leverage before the Hood Rat is able to climb on top of the Zord's chest and start clawing mercilessly at it.)

Zack: Ahhhh!!!

Billy: He's got us pinned!

(The Hood Rat digs his claws deep into the Thunderzord's chest piece as if it were building a nest inside of the cockpit. Fire and the stench of burning metal starts filling up the air before the Zord tries desperately to break free by grabbing hold of the monster's head. The Hood Rat counters though, by chomping down on its fingers.)

Kimberly: The right hand is disabled!!

Trini: What are we gonna do? Where is Robbie, we need his help.

Jason: If I were to guess, he's in the back of a squad car somewhere.

Kimberly: Wait, I think I have a plan.

Zack: Are you gonna call in a noise complaint?

Kimberly: Even better.

(Kim gets up from her seat and goes to the far right end of the cockpit. She reaches over and pushes a big red button that emits the Zord's lightning based energy and instantly drops the rat like a dead log. Finally free, the Mega Thunderzord is able to get up.)

Kimberly: Alpha showed me that the other day!

Jason: Great work Kim.

Trini: Yeah, now lets dissect this overgrown lab rat.

Hood Rat: N-not so... fast!

(With the last of his energy, he fights the electricity coursing through his body to leap upwards and claw the Zord, rocking everyone inside the cockpit and forcing the Thunderzord to stumble backwards. The sudden impact of the strike caused Kimberly who wasn't fastened down to crash against the back wall and fall to the ground with a loud thud.)

Kimberly: AHHH!!!

Zack: Kimberly!

Trini: Are you okay?!

Kimberly: Ah, my back...

Billy: Her station is unmanned. Kim, can you get up?

Kimberly: I... 

(She tries to summer all her power to get up, but a sharp pain down her spine drops her instantly. Back on his feet though, the Hood Rat exploits the unmanned left arm and begins clawing away at the Thunderzord, who, along with the disabled right arm, now has no arms to punch back with.)

Billy: Our shields are failing!

Kimberly: Give me a second... I'm coming.

(Kim tries to drag herself across the floor, but it only causes her more pain without any assistance. Finally, Zack gets up and runs over to her unoccupied seat.)

Zack: It's okay Kim, I got this.

Kimberly: But...

(While not expecting any offense, the Hood Rat doesn't bother to protect himself. This turns out to bite him right in the tail when he leans his entire body toward the Thunderzord to land a right, leaving his entire left side open. The rangers capitalize with a devastating left hook to the chin that takes him down like the knockout blow in a heavyweight fight.)

Jason: You got him! Let's finish him off.

(The Zord steps back into a safe distance and with its sole working arm it reaches for its holstered Thunder saber. Left with jelly legs and struggling to get back to his feet, the Hood Rat can only watch.)

 

"Thunder power, hi-ya!"

 

 

(The Thunderzord reaches back before taking its mightiest swing, connecting right down the abdomen of the Hood Rat. Clutching itself in agony, it doesn't say another word. It slowly falls to the ground, exploding into nothingness. Inside the cockpit, the rangers celebrate yet another victory.)

Jason: Yeah!

Trini: Alright!

Billy: We did it!

Kimberly: Yeah... we really did; thank you Zack.

Zack: No problem. What are friends for?

(Back on the moon, Zedd is livid that his plan didn't pan out.)

Lord Zedd: BLAST IT! I was defeated by those insignificant humans again!

Baboo: Don't be too hard on yourself, my lord.

Squatt: Yeah, this is all the white mans fault.

Baboo: Always tryna hold a brotha down...

Lord Zedd: Silence! You two are just as useless as that monster. 

(Zedd starts to storm out of his throne room, but not before one final declaration.)

Lord Zedd: This will be the last time you two, or any of you imbeciles fail me. Or so help me, I'll throw you in the trash like I did your old boss.

Baboo: (Shakes head) ...always tryna hold a brotha down.

(Later in the day after the dust has cleared, the teens return back to Kimberly's building, like they had with Zack the other day and cheer her up after a debriefing by Zordon.) 

 

Zordon: Good work foiling another one of Zedd's plans today rangers. As I'm sure you are already well aware, it was Zedd himself who was responsible for the breaking and entering and the subsequent vandalism that Kimberly and her mother were the victims of.

Jason: Yeah Zordon, we figured it out.

Billy: I've seen Rita commit some downright despicable and unnecessarily petty acts, but this one was just downright low.

Tommy: Sorry I wasn't there to help you guys; although if you needed my help, you shouldn't have hesitated to call.

Jason: It's okay bro; you need to save your powers for bigger fights.

Tommy: Yeah... I guess.

Alpha: Did you guys get the stuff we sent you for her apartment?

(Zack chimes in while shaking a giant box.)

Zack: Got it with the rest of the stuff!

Trini: Kim is gonna be so happy when she sees what we've done for her.

Tommy: Well we're gonna go give it to her now Zordon, so we'll let you go.

Zordon: Understood; Zordon, out.

(The six of them head down the hallway and knock on her door, fully expecting to cheer up a heart broken girl who is still grieving over the loss of her items, her peace and her place in the world. Then the door opens...)

Kimberly: Hi guys!!

(It was as if today had never happened.)

Trini: Kim? How are you sweetie; how's your back?

Kimberly: I'm great, just a little sore. What are you guys doing here?!

(The team is initially dumbfounded as Zack steps forward with his box.)

Zack: Uh, we just thought we'd stop by to check up on you. And we brought you some stuff to help you refurnish.

Kimberly: Wow guys, thank you! You totally didn't have to.

Zack: It was the least we could do. You've been a great friend to all of us, and it's time we start paying you back by helping you out in your time of need.

(Kimberly seems choked up with emotion at the thought her friends gave her.)

Kimberly: You guys are truly like, the best friends a girl could ever ask for. Thank you! This day has turned out to be wonderful.

Tommy: What the heck happened to you that you're in such a good mood?

Kimberly: Okay, my mom made me promise not to tell anyone yet, but have you guys heard of Sleep Inn Hotels? Well, one just opened up in downtown Angel grove and they just hired my mother to work there!

Tommy: That's wonderful!

Kimberly: (giddily) I know!

Jason: Congrats Kim, I knew you'd pull through this.

Kimberly: Thank you. What did I say about us Hart? We rise to the occasion!

Billy: You sure did.

Kimberly: And in no time, we can save enough money to move out of this place; I'm so happy. 

Robbie: I'm really happy for you Kim; really I am.

Kimberly: Thanks Robbie, no offense to your neighborhood or anything.

Robbie: None taken.

Kimberly: Come on in you guys; don't mind how cold it is. The radiators broken, but there's some couch cushion that we've been stuffing inside our sweaters.

(Her friends follow her inside the apartment, except for Trini, who also blocks Robbie from entering.)

Robbie: Yeah?

Trini: What was that?

Robbie: What was what? I'm happy for her; whatever gets her out off my block.

Trini: Sleep Inn Hotels? 

Robbie: Yeah?

Trini: Your uncle owns that hotel, remember?

(Robbie doesn't say anything back to her, but he flashes a knowing smile that says just about everything she needs to hear.)

Trini: Robbie...

(He shrugs innocently.)

Robbie: It's okay to ask for help sometimes. Besides, what are friends for? 

Trini: (gasps) Oh my God, am I actually getting through to you?! I... I don't know what to say. Robbie, I'm amazed. But wait, did you just call Kimberly your friend?

Robbie: (sharply) No! I mean... shut up. 

Trini: Give me a hug!

Robbie: Get out of here. And don't mention this to anyone; I'm serious! This whole thing stays between you and me.

Trini: You've got it, my big brown teddy bear!

Robbie: (groans) ...


	5. Season 2- Episode 5: Empire State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens travel to New York as Jason, Zack and Trini get invited to an event at the United Nations.

(Todays adventure starts, like many other, at Angel Grove High. However there is something very different today that has the gang on the edge of their seats. In Ms. Appleby's hands she holds the career aptitude tests that all juniors took on the first week of class. It's been a long few weeks, but the results are finally in.)

Ms. Appleby: Class, may I have your attention please? Before we begin our lecture, Mr. Kaplan would like me to hand back these aptitude tests and spend the first ten or so minutes answering any questions you might have about what they mean. 

 

Kimberly: Oh my God, the big moment. I hope I get something in entertainment. TV or movies preferably, not radio; I hate the sound of my own voice.

Robbie: Oh great, I thought I was the only one.

Ms. Appleby: Just remember, if you didn't get what you wanted these results aren't absolute. They're just guides to help you determine careers based on your answers. I'm going to hand them to Kim in the front who will pass them along.

(Ms. Appleby hands the stack to Kimberly, but is almost immediately mobbed by her friends as they all reach for the stack like meat to a pack of hungry dogs. In the back of the classroom, Bulk snickers at them judgmentally.)

Bulk: Look at those dweebs, worried about their future as if this test means anything.

Skull: Yeah! Wait, this test doesn't mean anything?

Bulk: Of course not, numbskull. You think some faceless school administrator can predict our futures? If they could do that, the board of education wouldn't be hemorrhaging money each year. BUT, I already know that we're gonna be rich and famous, you wanna know why? 

Skull: We're gonna coast on our good looks?

Bulk: No. Cause you and I have a foolproof plan to catch... the power rangers!

(Skull groans at the mention of another idiotic plan.)

Skull: Are we still on that? Can't we just play the lotto if we want to get rich quick?

Bulk: (mockingly) No we can't just play the lotto. Now meet me in my garage afterschool so we can get started. Oh and grab your piggy bank; this one's gonna cost us some money. 

Skull: But I'm saving all my money.

Bulk: For what?

Skull: Well your birthdays coming up, and I was thinking of getting you something nice.

Bulk: Don't worry about that, if you really wanna do something nice for my birthday, you'd crack open that piggy bank and just hand me whatever's inside. But if all goes well, there should be a big return and you can still buy me something nice.

(Skull sighs uncooperatively as the rangers eagerly read their scores.)

Zack: What'd you get, what you get?!

Billy: I got "Computer Science."

Tommy: I got "Physical education."

Kimberly: I got "creative arts"

(She flips the page from the results section to read a more in-depth description.)

Kimberly: "With a paint brush, through dance, with an instrument or with the power of poetry, you strive for emotional expression and use art as your medium make your statement." 

(Kim lowers the sheet of paper from her eyes with a look of mild disappointment.)

Kimberly: I'm not sure mine is right.

Trini: I mean you do play the guitar, Kim. 

Tommy: And you do sing.

Zack: And you do dance.

Billy: And you created that float for world peace last year. Rita even got so jealous that she destroyed it.

Jason: And you even starred in Rapunzel last year.

Trini: And last I checked, all those things fall under the entertainment industry.

Kimberly: Yeah...

(Kim's face brightens up upon second thought.)

Kimberly: Yeah, I guess you're right! So what did yours say, Trini?

Trini: It says that I should be a social worker.

Jason: It says that I should be a social worker too.

Zack: Same here.

Trini: What did you get Robbie?

Robbie: I got an application to Foot Locker.

Trini: No you didn't.

Robbie: Yes, I did.

(Robbie lifts his exam to his head to reveal a blank results page and an application to Foot Locker stapled to the back. His friends appear to be speechless, except for Kim, who rubs it in.)

Kimberly: Look out world!

Trini: That, has got to be a mistake. You should talk to Ms. Appleby about this. I some ones playing a bad prank on you.

(Expecting outrage from her boyfriend, she's stunned to see nothing but a nonchalant shrug; this only makes here even more outraged herself. Meanwhile at the command center, Alpha and Zordon look on from the viewing globe, contemplative on what will someday be an inevitability.)

Alpha: Look at that Zordon, our children are growing up right before our eyes. Pretty soon, they'll all move onto college and leave us here alone. Aye, ya, yai, I don't think I'm ready for that.

Zordon: Now, now Alpha. We both knew this day would come. They are all bright young adults that will soon move on to bigger and better things and achieve much more, and do more good in the real world than they ever could being rangers. It is not our intention to hold them back.

Alpha: I suppose you're right.

(Alpha wipes a fake tear from where his eye would be and then turns away from the screen. Back in class, Zack reads the description for the field he, Jason and Trini just got.)

Zack: "You have the desire to be a social activist, the desire to work with and uplift communities and the desire to change the world in such a way that others wouldn't imagine."

Billy: That's an accurate description of all three of your personality types, alright.

Jason: Yeah it does, only problem is I'd have no idea how to achieve any of that. I'd love to go out and "change the world," but how would I even get started?

(Ms. Appleby chimes in.)

Ms. Appleby: That's an excellent question, Jason. If you or anyone in the class has any questions regarding your results, or any information on what to do in order to pursue said career if it does in fact interest you, then our team of guidance counselors will be more than happy to assist you all. 

Robbie: I don't have any questions. All I need is a pen and three references.

(Trini groans in the background.)

Ms. Appleby: There are a few organizations working closely with the school to help promote their career path and educate the students on what they can do to achieve these goals.

Jason: Oh, that sounds pretty neat.

Ms. Appleby: Yes it is. In fact, I know for certain that the social work offers its top protégés an opportunity to fly, all expenses paid, to New York City to sit in for a conference this weekend.

Jason: Wait, did you just say...

 

Trini: All expenses paid trip....?

Zack: To New York!?!

Ms. Appleby: Yep. Pretty neat, right?

(The three teens are speechless after that bomb the teacher dropped. Ms. Appleby however isn't finished.)

Ms. Appleby: That's right, it's an initiative run by the Swiss government that takes place inside the United Nations headquarters! You'll meet all the world leaders and enjoy the finest cuisine your tax dollars can afford. What do you say to that?

(Though completely blown away, Jason takes a moment to let everything sink in his head. How could he possibly find the words that would do justice to such an offer?)

Jason: Uh... I guess, I-I'd have to say...

Kimberly: WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!!!!

(The rangers burst into a joint laughter and exchange high fives with one another, even though only three of them are actually invited to the conference in the United Nations. Meanwhile on the moon, the balcony is conspicuously empty. For the time being Lord Zedd has taken a break from watching over the kids every move to take some time to himself. Goldar however approaches his throne his a pressing concern on his mind.)

Goldar: Uh, your majesty?

Lord Zedd: I'm busy!

(Zedd picks up a newspaper while sipping from a mug that reads "#1 Tyrant.")

Goldar: Of course you are sir, and I'm sorry to interrupt. Though this will only take a minute.

Lord Zedd: (groans) Make it fast.

Goldar: I'd just like to inform you that the power rangers have made plans to leave Angel Grove for New York City for a few days. I just thought you'd like to know that in case you'd like to take advantage of an unprotected city. And I would like to volunteer myself to lay waste to the town.

Lord Zedd: What was that? Speak up; because it sounds like to me that you're telling me what to do.

Goldar: It's just that, well, I-I'm a world class warrior and Rita, who while I'm still glad she's gone, sort of recognized that and used me more often.

(Goldar's voice fades at the end of his request as a crippling fear of his response sets in, which from the look on Zedd's face doesn't look to be very good.)

Lord Zedd: Oh? And how did that turn out for her?

Goldar: I was just hoping you'd be able to send me down there and take care of them myself? I really feel like I could be utilized a lot more than just menial tasks like getting coffee.

Lord Zedd: Tasks which you can't even do correctly. This coffee tastes like burnt anus.

Goldar: It's Starbucks.

Lord Zedd: It's filth!

(He hurls the mug in his direction, barely missing him and thus shattering all over the floor.)

Lord Zedd: As far as I'm concerned, you are nothing but a byproduct of a failed empire. Just keeping you and the other stooges around was but a show of good grace on my behalf. But make no mistake I have no use for worthless pawns like yourself.

(Goldar bows fearfully, not wanting to further aggravate his boss.)

Goldar: Yes sir, whatever you say...

Lord Zedd: Good, now clean up that mess!

(As Goldar cowers away, Zedd begins to ponder about at least one of the things he mentioned.)

Lord Zedd: New York, eh? The city that never sleeps. Let's just see what they call it next after I put it down!

(Zedd emphatically slams his fist on his armrest and laughs maniacally to himself. A couple days later, the unwitting gang find themselves outside the line at the check in inside Angel Grove Airport with their carry-on several days later. Robbie is seeing the agent in the front on behalf of himself, Tommy, Billy and Kimberly, all of whom have to buy their own tickets.)

Zack: I can't believe we're actually going through with this.

Jason: I know, it's amazing, huh?

Zack: I guess. I gotta say though, I'm a little nervous.

Jason: About meeting world leaders? The Zack man, smoother than a baby's bottom, but scared of a few guys in suits?

Zack: No, not that. It's just... I've never actually flown on a plane before.

Jason: You've got nothing to worry about man, it's the safest way to travel.

Zack: I don't know. Will you sit next to me?

Jason: ...we'll see.

Zack: C'mon man, just keep me company. If I don't sit next to someone I can talk to I'll just start to freak. And who knows with you? They might sit you next to a crying baby.

Jason: Yeah, if I'm lucky.

Trini: Well anyway, don't you guys think it's awesome that Billy, Kim, Tommy and Robbie can join us on such short notice? I hope it wasn't it a hassle getting plane tickets days before departure? I mean wasn't it super pricey?

Kimberly: Not at all actually. Robbie of all people volunteered to take care of the whole thing.

Trini: Really?! I somehow find that hard to believe. I've seen him fish for quarters in phone booths during dates.

Kimberly: Yeah, totally caught me off guard too. I think I had him all wrong girl, you need to hold onto this one.

Trini: Hmm.

(Just ahead of them, Robbie is at the counter doing as he promised.)

Check-in Agent: Okay sir, it looks like I do have a flight that leaves for New York in about two hours that has four free seats left in first class and thirteen in coach. Which would you prefer?

Robbie: What the heck, give me the four in first class; if I'm gonna do it, I might as well do it right.

Check-in Agent: Fantastic. And who will be paying for this transaction today?

Robbie: I will.

Check-in Agent: And your name is?

(Robbie flashes a smile.)

Robbie: Tommy Oliver.

Check-in Agent: Okay Mr. Oliver, may I have a method of payment and a form of ID?

Robbie: Uh, sure.

(He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a tiny green wallet. He shuffles past the photo of Kimberly and hands her a credit card and a California State ID, the latter of which catches the eye of the check in agent almost immediately. She takes a quick glance at it before looking back up at Robbie, then back at the ID. Robbie tries his best to remain calm and act as if everything is normal. That gets a little bit hard though when she calls over a supervisor and attracts the attention of his friends.)

Billy: Psst.

Robbie: ...

Billy: Psst!!

Robbie: What?

Billy: Is everything alright?

Robbie: Yeah, yeah, everything's cool.

(His tone of voice sounds about as transparent as the fake ID he handed to the check-in agent.)

Billy: Oh, okay...

Kimberly: We're getting on that plane right? You're not screwing us over?

Robbie: Of course not. Look just let me handle it.

(The supervisors studies the ID and runs her finger through the surface to feel for any imperfections. Even though she doesn't find any, she becomes alerted by the tiny scuffle breaking out between him and his friends and starts asking questions.)

Supervisor: Sir, what did you say your name was?

Robbie: ...Tommy Oliver?

Supervisor: Okay Mr. Oliver, and what is your address.

Robbie: 389 Cherry Tree Lane.

Supervisor: And your date of birth?

Robbie: (cringes) Uh... excuse me?

Supervisor: Your birthdate.

Robbie: I'm not sure I understand...

(She responds a bit more forcefully the third time.)

Supervisor: Can you please tell me the date you were born on?

Robbie: That's kind of personal, don't you think?

(The supervisor doesn't reply to his misunderstanding of the question. Instead she instructs the agent on something. Robbie looks about ready to crack when...)

Check-in agent: Okay Mr. Oliver, here are your four first class tickets to JFK airport leaving at 12:35PM. You have a safe trip!

Robbie: Why thank you!

(Robbie smiles at the agent and snatches the tickets from her hand. He grabs the others and heads off to the gate before they have the chance to ask any questions. From behind them though, two familiar faces look on in bemusement.)

Bulk: I wonder where those dweebs are off to in such a hurry. The flight doesn't leave for another two hours.

Skull: Never mind them Bulk, can you please explain to me again why we're about to get on a plane to New York City? And why you're holding that contraption. I'm missing my cartoons for this.

(Skull's referring to a large device in Bulk's hand that looks like a giant vacuum cleaner or a metal detector.)

Bulk: It's really quite simple.

(He looks around to see if anyone is listening in to their conversation, then leans in and lowers his voice.)

Bulk: You read comic books right?

Skull: Yeah.

Bulk: Good. Now tell me this, where do most super heroes come from?

Skull: I don't know?

Bulk: New York!

Skull: Are you sure about that?

Bulk: Of course I'm sure. Spiderman's from New York, Batman is from New York, Sup...

Skull: Wait, wait, wait.... Batman is from Gotham City.

Bulk: Right, which is just another nickname for New York.

Skull: I've never heard anyone refer to Gotham as New York. I've also never heard New York referred to as Gotham.

Bulk: Well I have. Anyway, they're not the only ones, Superman...

Skull: Is from Krypton. Bulky, do you read any comic books?

Bulk: Will you stop interrupting me and just hear me out?!

Skull: Sorry.

Bulk: Well, I figure since that's the pattern that I've noticed, maybe the power rangers are from New York too? Maybe they just visit Angel Grove because that's where all the monsters are at.

(Skull still doesn't seem too convinced.)

Skull: I don't know. Seems like we're going through a lot of effort for stretch. Well, what's that thing for then?

Bulk: This device is a radiation detector. I borrowed it from my grandpa who fought in the war. If Peter Parker got his superpowers through radiation, then maybe, just maybe, the power rangers got theirs from radiation too. And we're gonna use this scanner to find them. What do you think?

Skull: I think I just wasted a ton of money.

Bulk: Well too bad, we're going through with it anyway!

Check-in agent: Next in line, please step down.

Bulk: Come on!!!

(Bulk shoves his friend down to the front counter and grabs his luggage to go with him. A little over two hours later and the gang has packed all their luggage away and are safely in the air.)

Kimberly: I can't believe we're just four hours away from the big apple. I'm so excited.

Tommy: Yeah...

(Tommy looks a little distracted by something.)

Kimberly: And these first class seats are amazing! I can't believe Robbie went so far out of his way for us. And to think all the terrible things you've said about him.

Tommy: Yeah, I know...

Kimberly: When we get to New York, I want you to make it up to him. Get him dinner at a nice restaurant or something.

Tommy: Sure. As soon as I find my wallet...

(A few rows ahead of them, Billy, Jason and Zack share a row together.)

Zack: Whoa... we're so high up.

Jason: Yes Zack, that's how planes normally work.

Zack: Well what's gonna happen if the engines suddenly fail? 

Jason: Zack, please don't talk like that. I just want to get some rest and you're making me feel uneasy.

Billy: Yeah and besides, the probability of a plane crash according to statistics are about one in almost 700,000.

Zack: But what if we're that 700,000th flight?!

Jason: Zack....

Zack: I've heard stories of ball clubs, entire teams perishing in plane crashes. That scares me to death man.

Jason: You pilot a giant mechanical robot bro, and you're scared of this? For god's sake, they're playing Toy Story on the television screen up front. What have you got to be worried about?

Zack: I don't know man. Can you picture how the world would be like if the Yankees just disappeared from the league one day because of a pilot error? And people make mistakes all the tim...

Jason: That's it!

Zack: What??

(Jason furiously gets up and grabs his pillow with him.)

Jason: I'm not listening to this, I'd rather go sit next to that fishy looking man in the turban than to deal with you on a plane. 

Zack: But Jase, c'mon man...

(Jason storms away from his dumbstruck best friend, while Billy seems to have no problems curling up and dozing off. A little further up, Robbie and Trini sit together. Trini is trying hard to focus on the magazine in her hand and forget all about the application to Foot Locker Robbie is enthusiastically filling out next to her.)

Robbie: Sweetie?

Trini: Yes.

(She barely moves her head, but darts her eyes at the application with disgust.)

Robbie: I'm gonna need some references, so for the next few weeks, can you pretend to run Wells Fargo?

Trini: I can't believe you are actually filling that thing out.

Robbie: Why not? I'd get forty percent off on all shoes in stock. Forty percent!

(She sinks into her seat and sighs quietly, though loud enough for Robbie to hear.)

Robbie: Is there something wrong?

Trini: It's nothing.

Robbie: It doesn't sound like "nothing" to me. Is there something wrong with Foot Locker?

Trini: No but... I... Robbie, can I ask you a question? This has sort of been on my mind lately.

Robbie: Shoot.

Trini: How do you envision our future together?

Robbie: (Groans) What did I do now?

Trini: No, nothing. You're wonderful. But...

(She hesitates to find the correct working to what she's about to say, though she knows that what she's about to say is never easy to tell someone you care about.)

Trini: Lately I've been worried about where we'll end up down the road. 

Robbie: Yeah...

Trini: What I mean is, we're great now. Robbie, I really, really like you and I do want to be with you for as long as you continue making me happy. But at some point, I'll want to start a career or see the world. Maybe travel to Africa and work with starving children, or run for office. I'm not exactly sure yet, but it just, it just concerns me that the future you seem to be complacent with is a far cry from any of that.

Robbie: So what are you saying?

Trini: I don't know. I guess I'd know more if you just tell me how you see our future together.

Robbie: Well...

(Robbie leans his head upwards, cuing a dream sequence. In his head he imagines Trini in her mid-thirties, sitting on an old couch. Flecks of gray in her hair and bags visible under her eyes from a long, grueling life that has taken its toll. She's in the middle of feeding an infant in her arms as a balding Robbie busts through the door.)

Trini: Look who the cat finally dragged in. Did your other wife kick you out?

Robbie: Very funny.

(Robbie shuts the heavy steel door behind. He goes down the door shutting each of the seven deadbolts attached to it before turning back to Trini.) 

Robbie: So what's for dinner?

Trini: What's for dinner? There may be some breast milk residue left on the pump. Help yourself.

Robbie: Leftovers again?

Trini: You think this is funny? ShopMart is cutting hours, again, and you're three months behind on child support.

Robbie: Honey, you know I've been in and out of prison that whole time. You know how those cops hold my people down.

Trini: You tried to score drugs off of a uniformed police officer!

Robbie: To be fair, to be fair, I thought it was a front.

Trini: I don't care what you thought, this is serious. I can't pay rent and my dad's not giving me anymore loans. Bill collectors have also been calling me non-stop and I'm honestly running out of excuses.

Robbie: Don't worry babe, I got this.

Trini: You've been saying that for fifteen years. I'm sick of hearing it and I'd like to see you do it.

Robbie: Don't start nagging me now Trini, I just walked in the house. 

Trini: Well when's a good time to nag you then? Pick the time and place. Your three children are gonna live in a shelter soon and it's all your fault. Are you happy with that? You're ruining their lives just like you ruined mine!

Robbie: Speaking of which, I'm not quite sure Benjamin's mine.

Trini: Get out!!! Get out now!!!

Robbie: Okay, okay. Keep your shirt on, for all of our sakes...

(Robbie backtracks and after momentarily struggling to unlock all of the deadbolts on the door which seems to drag on forever, he finally seems to get it and escapes the Hell in which he created. Once the door slams shut, a small child walks into the living room rubbing his eyes.)

Boy: Mommy, who was that man?

Trini: No one sweetie, go back to your room.

(The dream sequence ends, though Robbie continues to gaze into the sky lovingly, as if looking forward to adulthood. Trini on the other hand looks absolutely horrified. This conversation goes on and on until the plane finally lands in JFK airport.)

 

(The gang, as well as Bulk and Skull unpack all of their things and after the lengthily wait for luggage and the pricey trip of a cab ride, they each make it to the Sleep Inn. After getting situated, Robbie, Kimberly, Tommy and Billy hit the streets of downtown Manhattan while Jason, Zack and Trini separate from them and head off to their UN event.)

Kimberly: (Awestruck) Can you believe it guys, we're in the big apple! I've never seen so many big buildings in one place before. Where should we go first? Twin Towers, Statue of Liberty, the MOMA. Oh God, the possibilities are endless.

(Billy pulls out a giant map of the New York City subway from his back pocket and examines it.)

Billy: Well I hear Times Square is an exceptional, yet crowded area for tourism. If only I can find it. I've discovered three new elements, yet I can't make sense of this map.

Tommy: Why don't we just hail a cab? Or just stop and ask for directions?

Kimberly: The people here are super nice too. I mean this one woman right outside the hotel invited me to something called a coke party. Too bad I don't like soda or I so would've been there. What's in Times Square though?

Billy: Restaurants, theaters, exhibits and tons of places to shop.

(Kim gasps excitedly at that last part.)

Kimberly: Let's go to Times Square!!

Tommy: (laughs) Calm down, we'll get there. As soon as we know where there is.

Kimberly: I can't wait to get back home and be the only girl in Angel Grove high wearing New York chic fashion! I need to get out of these ratty old things.

(A random man shouts something directed at Kim.)

Man: Hey baby, how much?

Kimberly: Oh this old thing? Not much. I got it at the Gap.

(Tommy reaches over and pulls Kim closer to him.)

Tommy: I don't think he means your blouse, Kim.

(The four of them approach an entryway to a subway station. That's when Robbie pulls ahead of them and goes halfway down before turning back to the others.)

Robbie: Well, I'd love to hang with you guys, but this is where we separate.

Tommy: Where are you going?

Robbie: I'm gonna go see my niece, Laura. My sister lives here and says I can visit and take her to the Bronx Zoo. 

Kimberly: I didn't know your sister lived in New York?

Robbie: Yeah, she's made quite the living for herself here; got a nice job and everything. Goes to show what happens when you leave my mother and marry a white man.

Tommy: That's the American dream.

Billy: Say since you seem to know your way, do you mind telling us how we'd be able to get to Times Squ...

Kimberly: He's gone, Billy.

(Billy didn't realize it as his face was buried in his map, but Robbie had already vanished into the crowded underground subway, leaving the three complete strangers all alone in the unforgiving wrath of the big city. Meanwhile on the moon, Zedd's ears perked at the mention of something Robbie said.)

 

Lord Zedd: Bah! The Bronx Zoo... I haven't the slightest clue why anyone would pay top dollar to watch monkeys soil themselves when one could watch the same thing right here for free on Chipotle night.

Squatt: Chipotle night hurts.

Zedd: Though I suppose a zoo sounds like a perfect place to choose my next monster, wouldn't you say Goldar?

Goldar: Yes oh evil one, whatever you say.

(Lord Zedd looks over the balcony and scratches his chin, contemplating which animal would be perfect for an attack on New York. Speaking of the Bronx Zoo, that's where Bulk and Skull find themselves a couple hours later; radiation scanner in hand.)

Bulk: Come on Skull, don't let up! The scanner seems to be onto something here.

(Skull drags his feet behind him, seeming more interested with the cotton candy in his hands than anything else.)

Bulk: Come on nitwit!

Skull: Bulky, let's just give up and enjoy the zoo. Let's face it, that machine's busted.

Bulk: Are you kidding me, this thing is reading off the charts. 

Skull: Yeah but it also "went off the charts" an hour ago and it just took us inside a Starbucks restroom.

Bulk: This is different. I can feel it, this is tracing the signal of a power ranger; I just know it.

Skull: Whatever you say. I just hope we have enough money to get back home.

Bulk: Don't worry about that.

(Bulk continues to read the signals it picks up and pushes through the crowd to go wherever it takes it. Where it's taking it surprisingly, is halfway across the zoo where Robbie guides his six year old niece by the hand. He hasn't seen her since she and Robbie were attacked by Scorpina and the Rockstar.)

Laura: Uncle Robbie?

Robbie: Yeah sweetie?

Laura: Why do you and grandma live so far away from us?

Robbie: I don't know Laura. Your mom's a bit coo-coo in the head.

(Laura giggles at the notion.)

Robbie: Actually, I'm kidding. She might actually be the smart one out of all of us. It's me and your grandma who are coo-coo. 

Laura: How come?

Robbie: That's a good question. It's probably mostly grandma's coo-cooness that drove her away...

(He stops to contemplate what he's really about to say, and wonders if he truly believes that.)

Robbie: No, well I guess I'm no better. I could stand to stay out of trouble or not fight with her and grandma so much. I should really be a better role model to you, and I guess I'm not and get what I deserve. 

Laura: (cheerfully) I think you're a great role model. You always buy me stuff!

Robbie: Thanks sweetie. Although it takes a lot more than buying you stuff to be a good role model. I guess if I want to start seeing you more, I need to start doing that stuff.

Laura: Oh... Uncle Robbie, I have another question.

Robbie: Sure.

Laura: Why is mommy and grandma light skinned, but you're not?

Robbie: Well that's because in our family, we have two different daddies.

Laura: Oh... Mommy says that two daddies is an abomination in the eyes of God, and that they shall be put to death for they have committed an atrocity. 

Robbie: Just shut up and watch the zebras.

Laura: Okay.

(Robbie pulls his niece toward the gorilla exhibit, which is where Bulk and Skull seem to be closing in on with their Ranger Radiation Scanner now going off the charts. At the same time, Lord Zedd seems to have found just the animal he was looking for.)

Zedd: Aha! The silverback gorilla, of course; the beast with the strength of ten humans. This will make the perfect foe. He's got the power to rip those rangers limb from limb, and that's before I even cast a spell on him to make him even stronger!

(Zedd lets out a maniacal laughs as he imagines the path of destruction his potential monster will leave behind. How could something with such brute strength possibly fail, it all seems perfect for Zedd, who lifts his Z-Staff as with a single wave, sends a beam down to Earth. Back at the Bronx Zoo, Robbie spots his classmates from far away, groaning with displeasure.)

Robbie: Bulk, Skull?! God, what are those idiots doing here? We're half way across the country for crying out loud.

(Furiously, he pulls his niece with him to confront them and meets them right in front of the glass display, separating the gorillas from the spectators.)

Skull: Hey, this thing seems to really be picking something up?

Bulk: I told you! Get your camera out Skull, we're about to come into contact with a real life power ranger!

 

"You two!!"

(Robbie startles the two bullies, stopping right in front of the now flat lining radiation detector, as if the source of radiation is right in front of them.)

Bulk: (groans) Ugh, stupid thing's busted.

Skull: I knew it... how are we getting home now Bulk?!

Robbie: What are you two idiots doing here in New York, are you following us?

(Bulk snickers smugly)

Bulk: Hardly. We've clearly got better things to do. We're following the power rangers.

Robbie: Whatever, just stay out of my way. 

Bulk: Gladly. Come on Skull, we need to fix this thing. Looks like we've got a tough row to hoe.

Laura: That man said a bad word.

Robbie: Honey, with your mommy I'm surprised you aren't used to hearing that word. 

Laura: Huh?

Robbie: I-I... what I meant was...

(Something out of the corner of Laura's eye catches her attention and makes her forget all about Bulk's "bad word.")

Laura: Look out, that monkey's coming for us!

(A random Gorilla runs up to the four of them, likely intrigued by the commotion, and starts banging his fists loudly against the glass. The sudden noise, shakes the ground and startles everyone around the exhibit, especially Skull, who in a brief panic, lunges into the floor in an attempt to get into the fetal position. However in that very split second, Lord Zedd's beam, which was intended for the gorilla hits Skull right in his back. He hits the floor hard, but begins to convulse.)

Skull: Oh get up you big baby, its super thick glass, there's no way he can break through that.

(However Skull doesn't reply. The hairs on his arm and on his back begin to stand up and more, much more begins to grow rapidly, covering his body within seconds. Laura presses close to her uncle for protection, who has a pretty decent idea what's going on and backs away. Skull begins to grow to almost double his own size and twice his mass in solid muscle. He rips right through his shoes and pants until all that is left is a giant gorilla in Skull's leather jacket and bandana.)

Bulk: S-S-S-Sk-Skull??

Laura: W-what's going on!? I'm scared?!

Robbie: Everyone get out of here now! There is a gorilla on the loose. I repeat, get out now! 

(The crowd hurries out of the exhibit in a mass panic, dropping everything they were doing and running for cover.)

Robbie: Let's go Laura, I need to get you somewhere safe.

Bulk: Wh-what about me?

(Skull begins to come to and picks his head up. He picks up a foul odor right behind him and turns around to see and completely dumbfounded Bulk still standing right behind him.)

Bulk: Skull, are you there?

(Skull just looks at him and scans him with his beady eyes, confused as to why he isn't running like the rest of them. Skull answers his question without words, flashing his giant incisors at him and then licking his lips. That is more than enough of a clue for Bulk to hightail it out of there as quickly as he can. Skull doesn't chase after him right away, he first trashes the exhibit and easily knocks away nearby benches and a kiosk with single swats of his back hand. Robbie takes his niece to a safe distance before calling for help.)

Robbie: Tommy, Kim, Billy, come in.

Tommy: We read you, Robbie.

Robbie: The Bronx Zoo is under attack. I need your help, I can't leave my niece alone.

Tommy: Aw man, leave it to Zedd to spoil our vacation.

Robbie: What?

Kimberly: Well, this place is like, super crowded. I have no idea where we'd be able to morph without being seen. We'll try and be there as soon as we can, but I can't promise we'll be there right away.

(Robbie groans impatiently and then disconnects.)

Robbie: Zordon, come in! 

Zordon: Yes Robbie.

Robbie: Zordon, the Bronx Zoo is under attack. You gotta do something.

Zordon: I am aware of the situation and have already called Jason, Zack and Trini. 

Robbie: Great.

(Robbie disconnects and continues to pull his niece away from the scene as the loud crashing noises behind him become louder and louder. Meanwhile, just outside the United Nations headquarters, Jason Zack and Trini find a secluded area out back.)

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

Zack: Mastodon!

Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

(The three rangers teleport the Bronx Zoo and amidst mayhem, offer a glimmer of hope.)

Zack: Oh man, look at that thing. It's hideous!

(The Gorilla sniffs out something else and immediately stops what he's doing. He turns his head and spots three rangers, exactly whom regular Skull was looking for all along.)

 

(Unable to sort out his own feelings about finding them, he lets out a fearsome roar that actually forces a breeze.)

Jason: And his breath stinks too.

Trini: Call me crazy, but there's something familiar about this ape.

Zack: You mean the fact that he's dressed like some Village Person reject?

Jason: Well whatever it is, we can't let him hurt anyone.

Trini: Right.

Zack: Let's get him!

(The three bravely charge head first against the oversized gorilla, but with one vicious swipe, he sends the three of them flying away. Trini crashes against the exhibit glass, landing so hard that it cracked. Jason landed hard against a brick wall and Zack, perhaps luckiest of all, landed in a fountain that had the head piece of a Gorilla spitting water upwards. The gorilla lets out an emphatic roar, as if to mock them for their failed effort or to assert his dominance. Either way, the rangers were in over their heads.)

Jason: (writhingly) Ah, Trini... are you alright?

Trini: My head, it just bounced off the glass. It hurts through this helmet.

Zack: What are we gonna do? He took us all down without even breaking a sweat.

Jason: Zordon, we're no match for this guy.

Zordon: Alpha and I are searching for clues on how to defeat him. Tommy, Kim and Billy are also on their way. As it stands, he is far more powerful than all of you, the best you can do is stall him and prevent him from hurting any pedestrians while we find a weakness.

Jason: It's gonna be easier said than done, but okay I guess...

(Jason disconnects, then scrapes himself from off the brick wall. He tries to hobble his way back to the fight along with the others, but the gorilla doesn't let up and charges after them. He grabs Jason by the chest, lifts him in the air like a parent would while playing with a baby, and in mid-air, lands a devastating punch that cracks his visor, snaps his neck back and sends him flying over the Zoo's fence. He lands hard on top of a parked on Fordham Road. The gorilla wasn't finished yet though, as he takes Zack and Trini by the hand and swings them both over his head and into the same direction. Trini has her fall broken by a tree just before the exit, while Zack flies past both of them and into traffic. Cars in front of him come to a screeching halt, with muted curing going on inside the vehicles whose drivers have no idea what's going on. Finally, a morphed Tommy, Kimberly and Billy appear.)

Tommy: Guys, are you alright?!

Billy: We got here as soon as we could. 

Kimberly: We had to buy tickets to a Mets game in order find complete seclusion.

Tommy: Aw man, Jason, looks hurt bad.

Zack: W-we... all are

(The three look up to find giant gorilla climbs over the fence, finally catching the attention of the public and sending everyone running for their lives. This forces them to get back to their feet before they are ready.)

Billy: That must be our culprit.

Kimberly: C'mon guys lets mash this monkey.

(The giant gorilla climbs down and scans the city streets. He notices the other rangers, but doesn't seem to care about them. He instead runs right into traffic and heads downtown, knocking over cars just by running into them.)

Tommy: He's escaping!

Jason: We have to stop him!

(The rangers start to make a run for it, but unfortunately get sidetracked when Zedd sends down a swarm of Z-Putties.)

Kimberly: (groans) Not now, we don't have time for this.

(However the putties don't give them any time to make a run for it and charge right toward them. The gang wastes no time getting to work, knowing the destruction that can accumulate if the gorilla is left unattended.)

Kimberly: We're surrounded.

Jason: Not for long!

Zack: Hyaaaa!!!!

(Zack rushes toward an enemy, who ducks well before he can touch him. Zack answers back by using his huddled body as a springboard to launch him in their air and land a flying kick into the Z target of the putty patroller right behind him. The first enemy gets back up and after blocking a few kicks and taking Zack down to one knee, the black ranger counters with an uppercut, followed by a straight left hand right into his chest.

On the other send of the block, Jason finds himself cornered and back flips to a safe distance. However he then runs into a third putty to his left. After trading a few blows, the foot soldier is able to knock him back into the arms of the enemy behind him. The enemy tries to pick him up, but Jason just uses that as leverage to kick the putty to his left on the target before elbowing the one behind him.

Kim uses her own acrobatics to her advantage, only she is flipping forward to plant herself right in front of a putty patroller and catch him off guard as she strikes with several lighting quick blows to the target. He we dead before he knew what hit him. 

Trini's pretty quick herself, landing a quick kick in front of her, blocking a punch to her left and countering with a punch, then pulling off a perfect split, causing a third putty that was running for her to lunge into thin air and roll down the block. He stops in front of a middle aged Latina, who responds why belligerently shouting something in Spanish before kicking him right in the chest. He disassembles as she continues on like nothing. Trini smiles and shrugs at her indifference before moving her attention to her other friends.)

Trini: Kim, how you holding up?

Kimberly: I'm good. And you?

Trini: For someone who just had her faced smashed in, not bad. I wonder where Robbie is though, I hope he and Laura are safe.  
(Meanwhile...)

 

"Stand clear of the closing doors!"

(Robbie and Laura find themselves inside of a somewhat crowded, yet an eerily calm 6 train. Laura is still clinging on tightly to Robbie, looking completely terrified, while Robbie stares blankly straight ahead of him. No one else seems to be aware of the monster attack in the Bronx Zoo, or if they do, no one seems to care. Everyone just seems lost in their own worlds.)

Laura: Uncle Robbie, I'm scared.

Robbie: It's okay sweetie. The bad man can't hurt you anymore. We're gonna take you home.

Laura: (sniffs) Okay...

(The doors close in the downtown bound train, as the train pulls slowly away from the station. Anxiety riddles him as he is aware of the fight going on twenty feet over his head, but knows that the little girl depending on him is more important. She gives him a strange sense of purpose that he'd never truly felt before. He'd do anything for his niece, who somewhat naively thinks of him as a role model. Robbie's train of thought is suddenly broken before he can dive too deeply though, by the calls of a local teen.)

Teen: Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please? Pardon the interruption, but I am selling some candy for my basketball team. I'd also like to put a little money in my pocket to keep me out of trouble...

Robbie: Laura.

Laura: Yeah?

Robbie: You hungry?

Laura: (sniffs) ...yeah.

(Back to surface level, and the rangers have gained the upper hand against the putties. Billy kicks a discarded milk crate sitting right in front of him and kicks it up to his arms. He uses it as a shield to block punches in front of him, to his right and behind him, finally throwing in some offense by using the crate as a weapon and pushing it into each to their chests.)

Billy: Thank you loiterers.

(Finally Tommy handles the last putty patroller in front of him with relative ease, he blocks a couple kicks before fluidly countering with his own. The enemy stumble backwards and drops his guard, leaving Tommy to plant his right foot to the ground and land a side kick so hard, that it would have ripped through a human chest cavity. Instead, he hits the target and the last putty patroller disassembles.)

Jason: Is everyone okay?

Tommy: I think so.

Zack: We've got to catch that ape before he destroys the city. But which way did he go?

(As the rangers each exchange blank stares, the giant gorilla steam rolls his way through traffic, stomping on and knocking over any car, person or street sign in his way. He's chased a team of police cars as he approaches the George Washington Bridge, leading back into Manhattan. Miraculously, Bulk's stubby legs have carried him to this point in an effort to escape the monster. The gorilla catches the familiar odor and makes a b-line for the source.)

Bulk: (exasperatedly) Oh no! Please don't...

(Bulk doesn't finish his sentence and is whisked away by the beast who continues into Manhattan. Bulk begs and pleads for mercy.)

Bulk: Please Skull, put me down. I'll do anything, just leave me alone. If we catch the rangers, you can have all the winnings. I-I'll do your homework for a week. I-I'll let you date my sister.

(The gorilla lets out a ferocious roar, as if insulted by such an offer.)

Bulk: This is the worst vacation ever. Whose stupid idea was it to come to New York?!

(Bulk seems to accept his fate as his mutated friend continues to carry him downtown like a child carrying a heavyset Barbie doll. Meanwhile, back outside the zoo, the rangers get back in touch with the command center to try and figure out the gorilla's whereabouts.)

Alpha: Our scanners have pin pointed the monster heading back into Manhattan, the states most populated city.

Kimberly: That doesn't sound too promising.

Zordon: No, it does not, but it gets even worse. Our research seems to indicate that the giant gorilla is in fact your friend Skull, who is holding your other friend Bulk hostage.

Tommy: Oh no...

Billy: Bulk? Skull? Why the heck are they here? 

Jason: Never mind that. We need some good news here Zordon.

Alpha: Well, as it currently stands, you cannot defeat him without risking harm to your friend. However he is way too powerful to defeat with brute strength alone anyway. We can reverse the spell from the command center, but it will take some time. You must continue to stall him anyway you can, and hurry. Once he gets into that packed little city, there is no telling what kind of collateral damage he can cause.

Jason: Then we've got no time to lose.

Trini: How are we possibly gonna stall that thing Jason? He swatted us away like flies.

Zack: Yeah, he's gonna completely destroy that city before we even have the chance to get there.

Jason: Then we'll to get there quickly. 

Tommy: You think we need a cab?

Jason: No, even better. We need the power of thunder!

(On Jason's command the Dinozords arrive from their hiding spots way back in Angel Grove and begin there long journey and transformation.)

Zack: Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!

 

(With a loud trumpet from its trunk, the Mastodon fuses with the power of thunder and becomes the Lion Thunderzord.)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl-firebird Thunderzord power!

 

(The graceful Pterodactyl soars into the scene and becomes the Firebird Thunderzord.)

Billy: Triceratops-unicorn Thunderzord power!

 

(The Triceratops roars while rolling down the rocky road and harnesses its new power to become the Unicorn.)

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

 

(The Saber-toothed Tiger growls, before it fuses with a bolt of lightning, turning it into the Griffin.)

Jason: Tyrannosaurus-red dragon Thunderzord power!

 

(With a mighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus morphs into the red dragon and takes the lead in transformation while the others march down the road behind it. Its head straightens upwards while its tail straightens out. Its front legs attach and its hind legs follow before the Dragons head folds in, revealing the face of a humanoid. The rest of the Thunderzords shortly follow suit, bending and twisting in different ways to form different parts of the body. The Griffin and Unicorn create the legs; the Lion creates the chest and head piece and the Firebird as the belt. These Zords combine to create the new and improved Mega Thunderzord.)

All: MEGA THUNDERZORD, POWER UP!

Tommy: Don't forget me, I need Dragonzord power!

(Tommy puts his Dragon flute to his mouth and plays the appropriate tune. The Dragonzord is summoned, but with an extreme delay due to the long travel between the Angel Grove harbor and the Harlem River. In the time it takes for the Zords to get together the mutant Bulk tears his way through the condensed little city and wreaks havoc during rush hour traffic. Police cars are now appearing on every corner and helicopters are tracing his every move; waiting for an opportunity to open fire. The only thing preventing them is the risk for collateral damage and the hostage held in Bulk's hand.)

Bulk: Skull, I think you should stop. The police are after you and they look very angry.

(Skull turns his head back and appears to acknowledge his friend, though he ignores his advice. He continues to flip over cars unknowingly headed in his path. He leaves behind him a trail of yellow cabs, making it difficult for the cops to maneuver around them to keep up with him.)

Bulk: Skull, I'm seri-

(Bulk shutters at the sound of gunfire, apparently from the police officers. Skull lets out a deafening roar, warning them to stay away then continues his way downtown. Unfortunately for him, he heads into a dead end near the ocean; getting himself cornered by the police.)

Officer: Alright buddy you've got nowhere to go. Let the hostage go now and get on the ground.

(Skull appears besieged and overwhelmed, standing between the blue sea behind him and the blue sea of police uniforms in front of him. He genuinely appears worried as he braces himself for the worst.)

Officer: He's not listening.

Officer 2: Of course not, he's a stupid ape. Open fire!

(At the sound of guns cocking, Skull does something that surprises everyone, he covers his friend Bulkl, as if to protect him from the fire. The cops shoots anyway, hitting him with a barrage of bullets. Again to their surprise, their fire seems to do absolutely nothing to him. He only gets angry when they stop.)

Officer: Oh no, he's not going down. Retreat!!!!

(The cops scurry to their cars, but the giant gorilla takes the first one he sees and flings it into the crowd, destroying a good dozen or so police cruisers as it rolls down the street. Skull uses that distraction to try and leap into the ocean, unfortunately for him, the Dragonzord leaps out of it; Tommy in the cockpit.)

Tommy: Sorry pal, but this pools closed!

Bulk: Oh thank God!!

(The Dragonzord steps onto land and lets out its mighty Godzilla-like roar. The other rangers do not appear to be anywhere in sight, but the Dragonzord towers over the gorilla, forcing it to run the other way.)

Officer: What the heck is that thing?!

Officer 3: It's the power rangers! Don't you watch the news?

 

(The giant ape appears to be much faster than the mechanical dragon, but Tommy uses an equalizer in the form of its finger missiles, he aims right behind the monster so as to slow him down without harming Bulk. Skull flies into the air from the force alone and rolls into the now closed off streets, falling right before a rather popular sight, the Empire State Building.)

Bulk: Oh no, I see where this is headed.

(Being no match for the Dinozord, Bulk looks up and desperately begins to climb up the 100+ story landmark. Skull clutches onto his mutated friends hand for dear life as the Dragonzord approaches.)

Tommy: Darn, he's getting away. Alpha, Zordon, he's climbing the Empire State Building! What do I do? Should I fire at it?

Zordon: No, the building has not yet been evacuated.

Tommy: But I can't just climb after it, the Zord it too big.

Zordon: He has trapped himself, it should not be much longer Tommy. Alpha is almost finished reversing the spell and help is on the way. Just stay put and don't let him get away.

Tommy: Roger that.

(The sun begins to set over the horizon as Skull climbs toward the top. Bulk continues to cling on tightly with his eyes shut.)

Bulk: Please don't let me go, please don't let me go!!!

(With sirens sounding further and further away the more he climbs, Skull's breathing gets less and less heavy. Soon he reaches the plateaus near the top and decides to sit there to collect his breath. While sitting there, Bulk begins to open his eyes. He sees the giant ape staring right back at him, but not with malicious intent. He is examining him to see if he is hurt. Suddenly, Bulk isn't so worried about the extreme height; he knows this is the best friend that looks up to him, and he knows he wouldn't hurt him.)

Bulk: Skull, what are you gonna do? The police are after you and they won't let up until you're dead. Man, this whole thing was a huge mistake. I'm really sorry I got you onto this. I swear, if we somehow get out of this, I'll start treating you better from now on.

(Skull snorts, as if implying that he has it under control. Bulk seems to understand what he's saying.)

 

Bulk: It's not gonna be that easy. You're completely cornered now, even the power rangers are getting involved. I think this is gonna end poorly.

(Skull defiantly thumps his chest. However as soon as he does, the two of them hear a noise; helicopters coming from a distance in mass. Skull realizes his friend may be right in assuming this will end badly, so he does the only think he can do, he sets Bulk down at the top, where he can exit and decides to face the police head on. Bulk however seems more worried for Skull's safety.)

Bulk: Skull, you have to get out of here too. They're going to kill you!

(He ignores him and starts climbing up the large point. Skull becomes insistent.)

Bulk: SKULL!!!

 

(Skull quickly turns back and roars at him, demanding that he leave. Bulk reluctantly obeys and heads through the exit. The helicopters close and appear to be armed with larges guns beneath them. Skull climbs to the very top, unwittingly cornering himself even more. They begin to fire at him.)

Pilot: Come on you stupid ape. If the guns won't take you down, the 100 story drop will. Fire at will!

(The bullets bounce off of him like pebbles, producing only sparks off his thick skin. However, he does feel it. He becomes angered and starts swatting wildly at the copters that swarm him like flies on a piece of meat. He manages to clip a few of them, forcing those to retreat. However it seems like for each one he takes out, three more appear in its place. Things are about to get worse as he hears a screeching noise over the horizon. He turns his head and sees the Stega-Thunderzord headed right toward him.)

Jason: Stega-Thunderzord, locked and loaded.

Billy: Weapons online. If we hit him with all our saber from up there we should take him out.

Kimberly: If we do nail him, you sure it won't kill Skull? You don't think that's against the rules?

Robbie: If we do it right, we can make it look like a suicide.

(Skull sees the Zord reaching for the Thundersaber and warns them to leave him alone. One his way down the stairs, Bulk catches a glimpse of it approaching and knows what's coming next.)

Jason: Thundersaber, power up.

(The Zords eyes glow as it pulls the sword from its holster. It sits up in position and cocks its arms backwards. The helicopters get out of the way as the rangers make the appropriate hand signals.)

 

"Hyy-yaa"

(One swipe and it cuts right through the giant ape who doesn't stand a chance. He loses grip on the antenna and seems to float in mid-air for what seems like minutes before falling the 1,500 feet to the 36th street surface. The police officers and the Dragonzord clear the area below and brace themselves for the earth shattering impact that nearly topples over the buildings in the immediate area. The impact is so strong that a few cop cars leap to the side with recoil. The gorilla makes no sound and just goes limp inside the gaping hole it created that resembles a self-made grave. On the moon, Zedd appears livid at yet another failed plan.)

Lord Zedd: Blast it!!!! Bested my mere children yet again!

Baboo: That movie they just referenced is over seventy years old. I could've told you it wasn't gonna work.

Lord Zedd: How would you like to be tossed out of this tower and see if it'll work now?

(Baboo remains silent as Zedd's fury continues to brew.)

 

Goldar: Fear not o evil one, for this is just a minor setback. We'll get them next time, I guarantee it.

(Zedd gets in Goldar's face, as his castle turns a bright red.)

Lord Zedd: (forcefully) Don't you patronize me, this is all your fault!!

Goldar: Err...

Lord Zedd: And you had better get them next time, your golden hide depends on it! (Groans)

 

"Skull!!!"

 

(Back in New York, Bulk seems to have made it back down to street level, the police officers return to the scene. The power rangers also leave their Zords and help the police push back the swarms of people and press that come out from hiding to have a look, or take a photograph.)

Officer: (To the crowds) Alright, everyone get back. Get that boy out of there!

Bulk: You killed him! You monsters!

(Bulk pushes through the crowd to embrace his fallen friend. Kimberly leans over to Tommy and whispers.)

Kimberly: Bulk.... I guess that was Skull after all.

Tommy: Yeah, but what was he doing here?

Bulk: (sobbing) Oh this is all my fault. Why did I drag him into this?!

Officer 2: Why'd he do that? Climb up there and get himself cornered?

Robbie: Just a dumb animal, don't know nothing.

Trini: You do know that that's Skull, right?

Robbie: Your point is?

Trini: Imagine what Bulk must be going through right now. I mean we had to do it, but imagine if that were me. Or your niece.

Robbie: Hmm. 

Billy: He must've known it was coming to go up like that.

Jason: Is he....

Zack: I don't know. Normally Zedd and Rita's monsters blow up when we finish them off, but...

(Back at the command center, Alpha seems to be on the verge of reversing the spell.)

Alpha: Almost got it.... There.

(He emphatically pushes down on a big red button on the dashboard, and just like that the downed gorilla in downtown Manhattan begins to move again, startling everyone in the area. No one moves yet however, as the gorilla begins to shrink.)

Robbie: What's going on?

Billy: The spell! Alpha's reversed the spell!

(The crowd readies themselves to run the opposite direction and the police ready themselves with their weapons. However as the hair on Skull's body hair recedes and his skin tone returns to normal, they realize there is no further need for brutal force. Within a matter of seconds, the body sinks into the giant hole and is soon enough no longer visible from far away. The rangers crowd around the hole to see Skull himself, unconscious, but breathing. He is wearing his signature beret and leather jacket.... But nothing else.)

All: AHHH!!! 

Zack: Cover that thing up!

Kimberly: Oh God, I think I'm gonna puke.

(Any nudity is kept off camera, as the shot focuses on the rangers horrified reactions. But soon, the camera pans to Skull's eyes which start to flutter open, eliciting a joyous smile on his best friend's face who scurries down to give him a big hug before the scene fades to black. The next day, the rangers are on the train with all their bags packed on the way to the airport. It seems some of them have done some shopping, a couple of them sporting the "I love NY" t-shirts while Trini looks over some photos she's taken while on the trip.)

Jason: Well that trip wasn't quite like I expected it to be, but I'd put it in the win column.

Zack: (laughs) Yeah, I guess when you're a power ranger, you don't really get days off.

Kimberly: We got some nice photos though. I did some great shopping, and we got to be on the New York Post.

(Kimberly picks up a copy of the sensationalist paper in which they are all on the cover of. The headline reads "WELCOME TO NEW YORK – Now Here's a Bill For the Damages")

Trini: I also think I learned a lot from our UN meeting.

Jason: Yeah, who knows? I feel like we've got the knowledge to fight for all sorts of causes now.

Zack: Maybe Trini, Jason and will go out and achieve world peace someday.

Robbie: Fat chance.

Trini: So Robbie, how's Laura doing?

Robbie: Still a little shaken, but she's a lot better. My sister's a little gun shy about me visiting her again though; not sure why.

Tommy: Who'd a thought she wouldn't want her daughter around a man that attracts monsters? 

Jason: (Laughs) I mean cut the umbilical cord already. 

Robbie: I know! Well I think I need to take some time away from them before I see her again anyway. Next time I see her I want to be a little better off.

Trini: What do you mean?

Robbie: I don't know. I thought about it a bit earlier on the zoo and then again while taking her home, and maybe my sis was the smart one you know? She got out of the ghetto when she had the chance and is really living a good life. She's built a very good life for her daughter, and I'm not sure I really fit in with that.

Trini: Robbie, don't say that. 

Kimberly: Yeah, you're no saint, but you're a good guy. Heck you just saved her life today.

Robbie: I almost handed her off to a homeless man to go and fight with you guys.

Trini: Robbie!

Robbie: What?! I would've tipped him; I know how this city works. Still, it got me thinking, and maybe I should be doing more to improve my life like my sister improved hers; raise the bar. At the very least I'd want to be a positive role model for Laura; my future kids too, you know?

(Nobody says anything in response to Robbie, though he does notice Trini suddenly smiling.)

Robbie: What's your problem?

Trini: Nothing, nothing at all.

(She wraps herself around his arms and lays her head on his shoulder. Leaving only one pressing issue.)

Billy: I sure hope Skull's okay.

Jason: Yeah, can't imagine he'd have enough money to pay for a ticket home after his hospital bills.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?"

(The gang looks up and sure enough, Bulk and Skull have entered the train. Bulk holding a box of sweets while Skull stands behind him in crutches.)

Bulk: Pardon the interruption, but we are selling some candy for our basketball team. We'd also like to put a little money our pockets to keep us out of trouble. 

Skull: (Sobbing) I just wanna go home....

Robbie: Something tells me this is a scam.

(The rangers break out in a joined laughter as the episode ends.)


	6. Season 2 - Episode 6: Zack's so Called Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack gets a "date with destiny."

(Today's adventure begins in Zack's bedroom one early weekday morning. All dressed and ready for school, Zack realizes he's got some extra time to kill before the bus arrives. Lacking in any close friends nearby, he pulls out an old, flimsy spiral notebook and after reading a few brief entries to himself, decides it's time for an update.)

"Dear journal,

Hey, it's the Zack-man again. I know I haven't really been keeping you up to date, but I promise that's gonna change. It's just that with midterms and being a ranger, I've been kept busy for the most part, but since we got back our career aptitude tests a couple weeks ago, all my free time has been dedicated to goodwill missions for... get this, the United Nations! That's awesome, right? Jason, Trini and I have been doing great things like holding canned food drives for third world countries and building relations between the United States and some of those countries through sponsorship programs.

I love it all, don't get me wrong, and I love spending time with my bro Jason and my home girl Trini, who lately I've been seeing less and less of, but it's really making the midterms part a heck of a lot harder.

It also doesn't help that my science partner, Tommy, has been acting all mopey since he realized his powers are going kaput. He's basically been blowing me off to spend time with Kim."

(As Zack writes from his bedroom, Kim and Tommy spend some time in her bedroom cuddling one another.) 

Tommy: (sighs) I just can't believe I'm not gonna be able to enjoy spending time with you like this anymore.

Kimberly: Sweetie, you're losing your powers, not dying.

Tommy: I know, but still... and I'm sure the guys will still hang with me and all, but I just won't really feel like part of the gang anymore.

Kimberly: Just try not to think about it so much. Try to think positive thoughts. (Gasps) Like for instance, can you believe that by tomorrow, it'll be a year since we met?

Tommy: Yeah! Actually it seems like just yesterday I tried to kill you.

Kimberly: Stockholm can eat his heart out.

Tommy: Yeah, wait... who's Stockholm? Is that another guy?

Kimberly: No Tommy. Look, never mind that. I just want to do something special for our anniversary.

(Tommy reaches into his pants pocket to pull out two small tickets to Kim's bemusement.)

Tommy: I got you covered. I've got two concert tickets; front row!

(Kim gasps delightedly while reading the tickets in front of her.)

Kimberly: Oh my God, Tommy you're the best boyfriend ever. And how did you know I love Pink? Oh you know me and my tastes so well. I had no idea her last name was Floyd though.

Tommy: I just thought it'd get our mind off things.

Kimberly: Aw, thank you. This just makes me feel totally awful though for not getting you anything. It's just that, you know, with my mom still struggling and all...

Tommy: Kim, I don't care if you get me anything or not, it'd be nice just to spend time with you. 

Kimberly: Even after a whole year you're still not sick of me? I guess I'll just have to try harder. 

Tommy: (laughs) Maybe. What would you have gotten me if you had the chance though?

(Kim thinks for a bit while staring blankly at the tickets in her hand.)

Kimberly: ...I don't know. I mean I might still get you something. But I want it to be something special. Something you and I can both share and enjoy.

(An idea suddenly pops into her head. She turns her head to stare longingly into her boyfriend's eyes.)

Kimberly: Something I've never given you before. But something I've been thinking about for a long, long time.

Tommy: (Laughs nervously) Oh... A-are you like, thinking what I'm thinking?

Kimberly: I am.

(Kim finally breaks her glance to get up out of bed and rush to her dresser. She pulls open a drawer and excitedly sifts through it before finding what she's looking for.)

Tommy: Kim, I've got to be honest... I have been looking forward to this moment for a long time.

Kimberly: Me too! I've been wanting to do this with you forever. 

Tommy: What are you looking for? Oh I see, you wanna be smart about this, I'm totally with you.

(She grabs what she needs and turns around, still beaming.)

Kimberly: Definitely, that's why I'm gonna apply foundation before I add on blush!

Tommy: Oh... so... you're gonna give me a makeover?

Kimberly: Yeah. 

Tommy: Okay...

Kimberly: Why is your shirt off?

"Still, if anyone's gonna cheer Tommy up its Kim; those two are perfect for each other. Nothing like the holy abomination that is Trini and Robbie. Those two shouldn't be in the same galaxy together much less in a relationship. Don't get me wrong, Robbie's a cool dude and all, but to be honest, she can do better."

(In an outdoor restaurant somewhere near school, Robbie and Trini appear to be enjoying breakfast together.)

"I actually might be a little harsh on Robbie. I like him, and I can see he's trying to better himself, so I can appreciate that. He's even got a part time job now in a local coffee shop so he can take her out more. He's a real working stiff now."

Robbie: I'm quitting my job.

Trini: Why? It can't be that bad, Robbie.

Robbie: I'm telling you, it's terrible. The "veteran" employees treat me like garbage, as if I offend them for being new. I constantly go home smelling like spoiled milk and the customers are rude and unappreciative of the actual work that I do. 

Trini: Aren't you just pushing buttons though?

Robbie: A customer told me that last night, and I made sure I pushed the decaf button just for her.

Trini: I see. Well, just give it a chance, it'll get better.

Robbie: I don't know. One week in and my throat actually hurts from groaning so much.

(Robbie notices that Trini blankly staring away, perhaps not as interested in his self-indulgence as she usually is. This raises an internal alarm in him.)

Robbie: Trini, is something wrong?

Trini: Huh? No, nothing, I'm just tired. I've been trying to cram in midterm work while doing my global outreach work for the Swiss program. Not to mention being a ranger... I got no sleep last night.

Robbie: You didn't have breakfast with me if you didn't want to.

Trini: But you wanted to see me, and I know I've been a bit scarce lately.

Robbie: Thanks, but you really didn't need to martyr yourself. I want you rested for your birthday tomorrow, anyway.

Trini: Oh! That's right, my birthday is tomorrow. Man, I've got so much stuff to do, I won't even enjoy it.

Robbie: Trini, you gotta give yourself a break, you're killing yourself here.

Trini: I know, but this isn't something I can just walk away from. This is something that I truly want to do, and I've got to seize this opportunity. 

(Robbie lets out a frustrated sigh, as if he's already had this talk with her before and gotten nowhere.)

Robbie: Well, at least let me pay for breakfast. You did force yourself up for me, it's the least I could do.

Trini: Uhm...Robbie you don't need to pay for anything.

Robbie: I insist.

Trini: No, I mean we're not seated at a restaurant. You've just placed a picnic table next to the restaurant.

(The camera pans out from their faces to confirm that they're actually seated three feet away from the guard rail separating them from the restaurant.)

Robbie: I was wondering where the waitress was.

Trini: Come on, we'll just go. You can buy me a bagel along the way.

"Still, insult to God or not, they're still miles better than anything I've ever been able to muster up. And for what it's worth, she's still nuts about him and he still worships the ground she walks on. Kim thinks it's cause they don't have pretty girls in the ghetto." 

(Meanwhile in Billy's garage, he and Marge hover over a backless computer while carefully re-wiring.)

"Still the ranger life can ruin any decent relationship. Kind of like how my other friend Billy's been inexplicably drifting away from his girlfriend who looks like one of the Sex and the City girls; and not the one that looks like a horse, the pretty one!"

Margie: I must say, excellent progress thus far. Now all that remains for us to leverage the multidisciplinary convergence so we may optimize the performance of this educational device.

"If only I could ever understand a word she says."

Billy: Mhm.

Marge: You must be as excited as I for the academic potential this may bring to the world?

Billy: (shrugs) ...as long as we get an A.

Marge: "Get an A?" Those are preposterously low expectations for such a revolutionary new technology! Why with a few test runs we can reshape the industry with a brand new standard.

Billy: It's just a computer app Marge, we're not solving world hunger.

(The biting tone in Billy's reply raises an eyebrow from his girlfriend.)

Marge: ...iiis everything alright down there?

Billy: Well on my end, I just need to fuse the audio-visual output and then give it a few...

Margie: No, I mean...

Billy: (sighs) I know what you mean Marge.

Margie: Have I done something to offend you? Please, just let me know, I can fix it.

(Billy stands up and takes his goggles off that that he may face her, eye to eye.)

Billy: No Margie, you've done absolutely nothing wrong. In fact, you've been wonderful. The past few months with you have been quite fulfilling. It's just me. I don't know, I guess lately I've just been swamped with school and stuff. My heads just in another place.

Marge: Look, you don't have to give me a roundabout answer. If things aren't working out between you and you'd like to end it, just say so.

Billy: I don't think that's something I want Margie. I mean I do still really like you.

Margie: And I really like you. You and I share so much in common, I'd hate to ruin that.

Billy: Look, let me make it up to you. Tomorrow we'll have a picnic in the park. We'll have it down by the pond. Like on our first date!

Marge: You mean the first date that you stood me up on?

Billy: Precisely!

(Wanting to believe that everything is alright, Marge cracks a smile and leans in for a hug.)

Margie: That'd be really sweet of you Billy. I knew you still cared!

(Billy breathes a sigh of relief. However just outside of Jason's place, the team leader steps out onto his front yard and into his own set of girl problems.)

"I guess Jason and I are the only smart ones out of the bunch that remain single. We've both got our global outreach stuff to worry about and on top of all that, he's the leader of the Power Rangers. We don't have time to deal with crazy women."

 

Sammy: Hai!!!!

Jason: Oh my god!! Sammy, holy cow... you just gave me a heart attack!

Sammy: Should I give you mouth to mouth?

Jason: What, no! What are you doing here? H-how long have you been standing outside my door?

Sammy: Since your mom stopped cleaning your windows.

Jason: What's that supposed to mean?

Sammy: It's a joke silly! Lighten up! I'm just here cause I'd thought you'd like some company. Maybe a new lab partner?

Jason: We don't take the same class Sammy, you're not even in the same grade as me.

Sammy: Well I figured you'd like some help anyway. I mean, since Katie dropped you as your partner and all.

Jason: Katie didn't drop me, some jerk took photos of her in the girl's locker room and threw them off the balcony. It totally humiliated her.

Sammy: Sure taught her a lesson.

Jason: What lesson? She had to transfer schools! (Shakes his head) Never mind. Look Sammy, we can hang later. Right now and probably till the end of midterms, I'm gonna be swamped. Thanks for volunteering though, but I'm running late to school.

Sammy: But I... I go to the same school as you.

(Jason ignores Sammy's last comment and leaves her in the dust. Now in school, Zack stands infront of his locker finishing his journal entry.)

"The juggling of what I've already got is hard as it is. And Zedd's new monsters sure ain't making it easier. I'm doing great in school, but I'm stressed almost constantly. A girl just isn't a priority righ--"

(Just then, Hannah M. Tannah, the pretty, rich girl and former friend of Kimberly passes by with her friends, drawing Zack away from his pen and whatever he's writing like paper clip to a magnet.)

Zack: Hannah! Hey! Wh-what's popping?

 

Hannah: I'm sorry, do I know you?

Zack: It's me, Zack! You and I have English together? I sit right behind you.

(Hannah still doesn't look to have a clue as to who he is.)

Zack: I'm the one who's been passing you those notes?

Hannah: Oh yeah! "Once you go Zack, you never go back." Is that you?

Zack: (laughs) Yeah, that's me!

Hannah: What did you say your name was again?

Zack: Um, I'm Zack. But hey listen, I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab a shake after class? No pressure, just to get to know you better.

Hannah: I'm not interested Zack, so you can stop. But I'll be sure to give you a call if I ever want to make my daddy furious.

Zack: Ouch. That was vaguely racist.

Hannah: Yeah. It was.

(Hannah pushes through Zack without saying much else. Deflated, Zack returns to his journal.)

"A girl just isn't a priority right now. My grades thanks me because of it; I'm doing better than pretty much all of my friends. That in itself has cause a few problems..."

Kimberly: Yoo-hoo, Zacky!

(Zack groans at the sight of Kim and Tommy approaching him from his peripherals.)

Tommy: Hey Zack-man! What going on bro? How's the project going?

Zack: (mutters) Wouldn't you like to know...?

Tommy: Huh?

Zack: It's going fine I guess. Though it'd be a lot better if I weren't the only one doing the work.

Tommy: Don't worry man, you can count on me. You know I've been going through some stuff lately.

 

Zack: Everyone's going through stuff Tommy, eventually that stops being an excuse. And please tell me why you have lipstick smeared all over your face?

Tommy: Oh... Kim and I were just kissing.

Zack: She's not even wearing the same color as you.

Tommy: Uh...

Zack: Look dude, I don't care. Most of the work for the project is done anyway. I guess you're off the hook.

Tommy: Zack, man I'm sorry. Look, if you want the truth, Kim's just been cheering me up lately. You know with my powers failing me, it's... it's really gotten in my head. It's made me lose focus on things, you understand?

(Unfortunately for Zack, he does understand.)

Zack: ...fine. Whatever. Just present it in class and we're even.

Tommy: Thanks bro, I'll make it up to you some other way too. I swear on everything I love...

Zack: Take it easy. We wouldn't want your mascara to run, would we?

(Meanwhile on the moon, Lord Zedd appears to be listening in.)

Lord Zedd: So, poor Tommy's down in the dumps because he's losing his powers? Well, I can't help but feel partially responsible for that. No matter, I'll just have to make it up to him... I swear on everything I love that I shall finish him off for good, thus putting the green ranger out of his misery! It'll be a happy anniversary indeed, hahaha!!!

(The rest of the school day passes by without incident. After the final bell though, Zack locks himself in his room with a mirror and his journal in front of him.)

"I didn't mean to blow up on Tommy the way I did. I know he's going through a real rough time and I just got frustrated. But ever since Lord Zedd took Rita's spot, he's been gunning for him almost exclusively. None of his plans have actually succeeded in taking away his powers, but with each try he gets closer and closer. It's really bugging the guy, and all of us; mostly cause there's not a thing we can do about it.

Still, ranger stuff aside, he's got to handle his business, cause he's slipping pretty much everywhere else because of it. His grades have slipped and he's pretty much attached to Kim. I love the guy and all, but I'm not about to fail science for him. Anyway, Tommy telling me he'd make it up to me gave me a brilliant idea."

(Zack grabs a pair of scissors and begins inspecting the hair under his nose. He turns his head upwards, cuing a flashback to earlier this morning in English class. Zack is in his seat staring admirably at a girl entering the classroom.)

"See, I haven't been totally honest. There's this girl that I like. Her name is Hannah, Mo Tannah. She's the prettiest, most popular girl in the school and captain of the cheerleading squad."

(Hannah walks into class and in what appears to be Zack's own imagination, a mysterious breeze hits her; blowing her hair in an almost seductive fashion.)

"Flowing locks of golden hair, perfect skin and legs to die for. Normally she'd never go for a guy like me. I've tried endlessly to get her attention. But now I've got an ace up my sleeve: Kimberly. Kim used to be friends with Hannah and her crew back when she was an obnoxious mall rat too. Kim can't stand any of them anymore, but Hannah doesn't know that. If I can set up a double date between Hannah, me, Tommy and Kim. I should be solid. And like the old saying goes, once you go Zack, you never go ba--"

Zack: ...OUCH!!!!

(Zack cuts himself while trying to trim the nose under his hair and simultaneously writing. He drops the pen and continues to gussy himself up. Less than an hour later, the rangers sans Zack and Trini meet up at the Juice Bar, Hannah and her crew are conspicuously present as well.) 

 

Hannah: I don't know where my boyfriend got off trying to control me like that. So I just told him to get bent.

Hillary: Ugh, what a jerk!

Hannah: I know. Last time I date a married man.

(Hannah's presence doesn't seem to be a concern for the others though, who appear lost in their own problems.)

Jason: That sounds tough Billy, I hope you guys can sort things out.

Billy: Me too. She does have valid concerns after all. I have been subconsciously distancing myself from her. Perhaps this picnic will help reignite the spark.

Robbie: Hey just be happy your girl wants to spend time with you. Lately scheduling time with Trini is like scheduling a doctor's appointment which sort of just, kills the fun, you know? I feel like a hindrance to her these days.

Kimberly: I'm glad you've finally caught up to the rest of the world on that.

Jason: Well have you perhaps considered that maybe she's just overwhelmed? She's got a lot going on, things she isn't easily going to give up, and you kind of have to support her on that.

Robbie: Oh so I'm the expendable one?

Tommy: Try not to think of it that way man. She clearly still cares about you, though lord knows why. 

Robbie: What is that supposed to mean?

Tommy: (hesitantly) I mean, you can be a bit self-centered sometimes.

Kimberly: Yeah, I mean, I know you want to spend time with her and all, and talk about all that's going on in your life, but maybe you should do something for her. Show her you're thinking about her instead of expecting her to think of you all the time.

Robbie: Whatever, as soon as this silly global outreach thing ends we should be able to spend more time together so I shouldn't worry just yet.

Jason: And if it doesn't end?

(Robbie didn't seem to consider that possibility before just now. However, before he could say anything Zack steps in wearing a fancy black vest over a purple button up and black pants.)

Jason: Whoa! Zack-man, looking sharp!

Tommy: (Laughs) Yeah, but I think the operas on the other side of town.

(Zack completely tunes his friends out and keeps his eyes locked on Hannah's table.)

Kimberly: Uh, Zack?

(Hannah and her friends turn to face him as if they are expecting him.)

Hannah: (sharply) It's about time you showed up.

Billy: Wait, what's going on?

Hannah: Do you have any idea how long you kept me waiting in this dump? The fat waiter spits when he talks, and he doesn't stop talking!

Lindsay: And when he brought us our drinks, I felt his boob on my shoulder.

Zack: I-I'm really sorry girls; I just got caught up in some stuff. I didn't know you'd bring your friends here.

(Zack's voice seems noticeably shaky, though it only makes Hannah more vicious.)

Hannah: Some "stuff?" Is that the best you can do?

Robbie: Is he making a pass at Hannah?

Kimberly: Ugh, this is gonna be ugly.

Jason: You guys we gotta do something. She's gonna tear him apart.

Robbie: You're right. I'll go get some popcorn.

Zack: Well, I was getting you these...

(Zack reaches around his back and pulls out a modestly sized bouquet of flowers. He extends his arm out for her to accept them, but she just looks at him looking completely dumbfounded. Before it gets too awkward he lays them down in front of her.) 

Hannah: Oh...

(Her hesitation alone causes her friends, Lindsay and Hillary to start giggling; they can already sense how the brazen cheerleader is going to reply and so can Zack. He decides to dive right in before she can say a word.)

Zack: (Deep breath) Hannah, I think you're really cute and I would really love it if you'd let me take you out.

(His words come out forced and rehearsed, though bold nonetheless.)

Zack: If not, then I understand. We can still be friends, and I there won't be problems in class.

Hannah: We have class together?

Zack: English. I sit right behind you.

Hannah: Oh... right.

Zack: Kimberly, my friend Kimberly over there... (He turns to point at her) She knows you and said we'd probably connect really well.

Hannah: (raises eyebrow) She did?

Kimberly: (raises eyebrow) I did?

Zack: Yeah, she and Tommy would even like to double date with us tomorrow night so you two can catch up and all. So what do you say?

Tommy: What's he doing? I never agreed to any of this.

Hannah: Let me get this straight, you make me come all the way over here from the Upper East side to this god forsaken dump, wearing a suit that looks someone died in it and bringing me flowers that still has the Sears price tag on it and you expect me to just fall all over you?

Zack: If you say yes, my dad said he's let me drive his Rolls Royce.

Hannah: It's a date!

(She leaps up from her seat and gives Zack peck on the cheek, stunning everyone in the room.)

Hannah: Let's go girls, looks like we have a date to get ready for! Pick me up no later than six tomorrow. And I expect to be fed. A lady never gets past second base on an empty stomach.

Zack: Y-you got it! I'll see you then!

Hannah: Bye, bye Jack. Bye Jack's friends. Bye Kimmy, We've got some major catching up to do!

Kimberly: Sure... It's Zack, by the way.

(But Hannah ignores Kim and continues her way out of the Juice Bar with her friends, leaving it instantly quieter in their absence.)

Kimberly: Zack, do you mind telling us what on Earth you're thinking?

Jason: Hannah's bad news bro.

Tommy: You're only asking to get your heart broken.

Zack: I know; that's why I need your help Tommy.

Tommy: You've got to be out of your mind if you think I'm gonna help you after this stunt you just pulled. 

Zack: Come on man, be a friend. Remember you said you owed me one. It would be really unfortunate if Ms. Appleby were to find out just how much you contributed to the project.

Tommy: Wonderful. So you're blackmailing me now into going on a date with you and Ms. prissy pants? That'll make me really want to help you.

Kimberly: Yeah, this is not how I want to spend my anniversary Zack. I'm sorry.

Zack: Look, the only reason I want you and Kim to help me is because you two are like, the most perfect couple I've ever encountered. You guys are like PB & J, or fried chicken and gravy.

Tommy: Wow, that's vaguely racist.

Zack: I just figured that with Kim being an old friend of Hannah's she'd act like a buffer between her and I while I get to know her more. And I'd get to model what you guys are doing on her. 

(Flattered, Kim and Tommy show signs of relenting.)

Kimberly: Well, I guess that plan isn't totally illogical.

Zack: I'll even pay for everything, just come out with us. I know myself. I'm just gonna get nervous and freeze up. I pretty much do nothing more than stare at the back of her head.

Robbie: So do her other boyfriends.

Tommy: Fine. I'll do it. But we're even after this. I don't wanna hear about Appleby anymore.

Zack: Even Steven!

(Zack exhales, then reaches out to slap a reluctant Tommy friend five. Watching all this unfold and thinking of a way to turn this night against them is Lord Zedd, who is still on his balcony.)

 

Lord Zedd: Ah, why isn't this perfect.

Squatt: Not really. This looks like a Zack episode.

Baboo: Yeah, I wonder what else is on.

Lord Zedd: Not that you imbeciles, the green ranger will be separated from most of his friends while on this double date. This will be the perfect opportunity to right Rita's biggest wrong.

Goldar: Ah yes, my lord!

(Zedd grimaces at the sound of Goldar's voice.)

Lord Zedd: Speaking of Rita's wrongs...

Goldar: ...and in the meanwhile you can send me down to distract the others. A perfect plan if I do say so myself your evilness!

Lord Zedd: Ha! To think I would entrust you with anything other than menial tasks is simply laughable. You are nothing more than a glorified house boy.

Goldar: Please my lord, I beg of you, give me a shot at them. I will not disappoint you. I am a world class warrior and worthy of destroying those little power brats. I have even been by your side since the very beginning.

Lord Zedd: You think your worthless cheerleading means a thing to me? You are hardly worthy of changing Squatt's diapers or cleaning the sacred ground I walk on.

Squatt: ...which if I do it correctly, can become the same task.

Lord Zedd: However as a show of good will, I'll give you this one shot, one shot! You are simply to keep the others distracted while I kidnap Tommy and drain his powers. Is this too complicated for you?

Goldar: Of course not master, I will not disappoint you. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity. 

(Goldar bows loyally at his master's feet, but Zedd doesn't even give him the time of day and turns back to the balcony to face Earth.)

Lord Zedd: Yes, now all that's left is to decide on what to do with Tommy.

(Finster calmly steps in from the other room, with a wide, opportunistic grin.)

Finster: (bows) Ah, perhaps I could be of some assistance?

(The following day after class comes and goes and after class the gang separates to do two different things. Kim, Zack and Tommy go to their homes to prepare for Zack's big date while Jason and Billy set up a table at the park in preparation for Robbie and Trini's arrival.)

Trini: Robbie, where are you taking me? You do know that I have midterms to study for, right?

Robbie: It's just a bit further, and it won't take long at all. And you can trust me, it'll be worth it.

Trini: The last time you said that resulted in a false alarm and a trip to Planned Parenthood.

Robbie: Well I kept my word; nothing happened, right?

(Just a few yards down, Jason and Billy spot them and hustle to make final preparations.)

Jason: Quick here they come, grab the cake, I've got the hats.

(Jason and Billy put everything behind their backs and turn around block whatever's on the table with their bodies.)

Trini: Is that Billy and Jason; what are they doing here?

Robbie: They just decided to come down and help me make this a special day for a special woman.

Jason and Billy: Happy 17th birthday!!

(Jason and Billy step aside to reveal a table full of presents, as well as a small ice cream cake and party hats in each of their hands. Trini, looking genuinely shocked, turns around and give her boyfriend a big hug.)

Robbie: Happy birthday Trini!

Trini: Oh my goodness, this is amazing! Thank you, thank you so much!

Billy: Here, blow out your candle before it melts.

Jason: Don't forget to make a wish.

(Billy raises the cake to Trini's face. She pauses for a second to think about what to wish for before finally blowing it out.)

Jason: I don't think it came true, Robbie's still here.

Trini: Don't be silly, I would never wish away such a sweet, thoughtful man.

Robbie: (bashfully) Aw, it was nothing. I just wanted to do something just for you. I also knew you didn't have a lot of time so I tried to give you something short and quick.

(Jason leans over to whisper something in Billy's ear.)

Jason: ...I bet he gives her that a lot.

Robbie: Anyway we can stay as long as you'd like, no pressure at all.

Jason: Yeah, we've got nothing planned for tonight and our global outreach stuff isn't until tomorrow.

Billy: Though I can't help feeling like I'm forgetting something.

 

(Only about a hundred yards away, Billy's girlfriend Marge waits for him by the pond holding a picnic basket. She impatiently checks her watch, wondering if he's ever gonna show up.)

Billy: Oh well, it's probably nothing.

Trini: This is wonderful you guys, thank you so much.

(Just then, something pops into Trini's head puts her in a state of sudden urgency. She checks her watch which worries the others.)

Trini: Oh no!

Robbie: Wh-what's wrong? 

Trini: I just forgot about the global outreach food drive.

Jason: That isn't until tomorrow.

Trini: I know, but I promised them last week I'd help set up at the rec center. (Groans) I can't believe this I forgot it was my birthday tonight.

Robbie: Oh. Well... that's okay! It's your dream right? Go, I'll save you a piece of cake.

(Robbie tries his hardest to feign enthusiasm, though everyone sees right through it; especially Trini.)

Trini: Robbie, I'm so sorry.

Robbie: It's okay, stop apologizing. 

Trini: No. Don't think I don't understand how lucky I am to have such a sweet, caring guy like you.

(She leans into him for a loving embrace, then kisses him softly on the cheek.)

Trini: I love you Robbie. I really do.

Robbie: ...I love you too. I really do.

(The two of them lock eyes, blocking everything else around them out. Finally after an indescribable amount of time, Trini breaks the silence.)

Trini: Well, I've got to go.

Robbie: Okay. 

(She lets him go. The breeze hits Robbie as she walks away, leaving him feeling especially cold. Jason and Billy just stand awkwardly by as he watches her slowly disappear. However, she isn't able to get very far.)

 

"Don't leave now! The party has just begun, hahaha!!"

 

Jason: Goldar!

(Goldar appears before her in a flash, and he's brought a pack of putties with him.)

Robbie: This is perfect.

Trini: What do you want, Goldar? I don't have time for this.

Goldar: I just came to give you your present from Lord Zedd himself. Attack!!!!

Billy: Look out!

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

Billy: Triceratops!

 

Robbie: Stegosaurus!

Trini: Saber-Tooth Tiger!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

(The now morphed rangers regroup and line up, facing opposite of Goldar and his goons.)

Jason: Okay, I'll handle Goldar, you three can take care of the putties.

Billy: Right!

Robbie: Right!

Trini: Okay. And let's make this quick guys, I'm running late as it is.

Jason: Let's do it!

(The three spread out, with Jason pulling out his power sword and charging at Goldar. He flips forward, but quickly ducks a blow from Goldars sword. The two exchange blows, only to be blocked by the other, like two bulls locking horns. Finally Goldar is able to knock him backwards with stiff kick to the midsection.)

Goldar: I'm actually a little hurt red ranger. I've known your friend for over a year and I don't get an invite?

 

Jason: Sorry, you didn't come to mind. Nice of you to crash though.

(Jason leaps up and around and rocks him with a spin kick right in the jaw. Disoriented, Goldar tumbles backwards and crashes into some recycling bins, spilling trash everywhere. On the other end, Robbie takes care of a few Z-Putties in his own, much less refined way.)

Robbie: I'm not in the mood to deal with you punks right now!

(He takes a wild swing at the putty in front of him, who ducks.)

Robbie: My girlfriend's birthday party is ruined...

(He takes another wild, predictable swing. The putty ducks again.)

Robbie: My girlfriend, who won't give me the time of day...

(From both sides, two putties grab hold of his arm and try to pin him down. The enemy in front of him tries to capitalize, but he recovers quickly by using the putties to his side as leverage to lift himself up and land a double kick to the giant Z target. The putty flies backwards and falls over the table, landing on top of Trini's birthday cake.)

Robbie: And now my dinner's ruined!

(Furiously, he rips his arms away from his enemies and elbows both of them simultaneously on their Z targets. Meanwhile Billy somehow manages to get himself circled around the vacant jungle gym area. Panicking, he climbs to the top of it, where two of them follow.)

Billy: So nice of you two to make it to the party. 

(One of them tries to knock him off balance with a kick to the leg, but Billy leaps over it and lands on bars, retaining his balance. He blocks a punch the follows and lands his own kick to the enemy's abdomen, knock it off the jungle gym and flat on the ground. In doing so, Billy loses his balance and falls through a space between the bars beneath him. The remaining putty mindlessly scratches its head and does nothing else, giving Billy the time to capitalize by grabbing the bars and lifting himself back up and kicking the enemy off in one swift motion.)

Billy: Surprise!

(Finally, Trini, appearing rushed and a bit sloppy on her end tries to get through her pack of putties as quickly as possible so that she can get back to her hectic life. She isn't doing a very good job of it though, and appears to be making a ton of mistakes, causing the putties to take the upper hand.)

Trini: You fools, get off of me!

(Feeling cornered, she tries to land a desperate kick but it gets caught in mid-air before getting flipped backwards.)

Robbie: Trini! I'm coming, hang on.

(The brown ranger rushes over to aid his girlfriend, but before he can go anywhere, a second mob of putties appear in front of him, blocking his way.)

Goldar Hahaha! You're not going anywhere; none of you are!

(More putties appear around each and every one of the rangers, turning a routine putty fight into something much direr. The four of them are in desperate need of help, however that help is somewhere else entirely. Zack, who is well dressed yet extremely nervous, guides his date Hannah inside a dimly lit hallway.)

Hannah: An hour late and this is where you're taking me? It doesn't even look open right now. 

Zack: Yeah this is the place. And I've got connections with the owner so he gave me the hook up just for tonight.

Hannah: Is this gonna be anything like the "hook up" your daddy gave you when he let you ride the Rolls Royce?

(Zack scratches the back of his neck.)

Zack: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I had no idea he took it to the shop this morning. Our ride wasn't so bad though.

Hannah: You took me on the bus. If I wanna smell B.O on a date, I wouldn't have bothered showering. 

Zack: I know, I know, I'm sorry. 

Hannah: You're not off to a great start you know.

Zack: Look just give this a chance, okay? Let's just focus on having a good time tonight. 

Hannah: Fine... I guess since I'm here I might as well try.

Zack: You look very pretty tonight by the way.

Hannah: Thanks. ...do you really think so?

Zack: I know so. You were the prettiest girl on that bus. 

Hannah: Unless you count the transvestites.

(Hannah drops her guard for a brief second and let's herself laugh with Zack. Suddenly Zack is filled with a cautious optimism, thinking he may actually have a shot at making this work.)

Hannah: (Moving her hair) Say, do you like these earrings?

Zack: I do, they're beautiful. I bought my ex-girlfriend a pair like those once.

(And just as sudden, the feeling was gone. She rolls her eyes and awkwardly covers her ears with her hair. Fortunately by then Tommy and Kim walk in looking extremely well dressed. Despite that, neither seem to be too excited about tonight.)

Zack: So glad you could finally join us.

Kimberly: Sorry, Tommy and I were deciding what to wear.

Zack: Well, I'm just glad that the dress is on Kim tonight.

Tommy: ...

Kimberly: Are you sure this is the right place Zack? This is where you want to hold our date.

Hannah: You took the words right out of my mouth.

Zack: Positive. We're just moments away from tasting some of the finest cuisine in Angel Grove. Why are you doubting me?

Hannah: It might have something to do with you of not showing up at six with a Rolls Royce like expected, but at seven with a bus pass. But do you really want to know why I don't believe your latest absurd claim?

(Before Zack can even open his mouth to defend himself, Hannah grabs him by the hand and yanks him down the hallway and to the main floor of the restaurant.)

Hannah: ...because you've just taken us back to the Juice Bar.

Tommy: So I know it's early, but when's the wedding?

Zack: Shut up.

Hannah: Please tell me you're playing a joke on me. Tell me you aren't as stupid as you seem right now. Heck, I may even get a laugh out of it. Before I kick you in the shin and walk out of this dump.

Zack: No Hannah. Look, I know this date is off to a really bad start, but please just give this a chance. 

Hannah: Why should I?

Zack: Because I just so happen to really like the food here. Plus, I've had so many memories here with my friends too, dances, birthdays bar mitzvahs, and in one horrific accident involving our friend Skull, a bris.

(Hannah continues to stare at him coldly, not giving an inch.)

Zack: I'd really just like to have a special moment here with you. Besides, Ernie's agreed to take care of us for the night, so order whatever you'd like. Worst case scenario, you get a free meal. 

(He looks to Ernie by the barstools and tries to call for his attention, though he looks more concerned with the stack of papers in front of him.)

Zack: Ernie...?

Ernie: Huh...? Oh hey, Zack, guys, come on in. Take a seat wherever, I'll be right over.

Kimberly: Is everything okay Ernie, you look upset?

Ernie: Eh, it's nothing you need to concern yourselves over. I'm just running pretty tight on cash this month. Don't worry about it though. Anyways what can I get you guys?

(As the four take their seats as Ernie passes by with menus.)

Zack: I think we'll just start off with drinks for now. Four banana shakes please? Is that okay Hannah?

Hannah: Whatever. That sounds fine.

Ernie: Coming up.

Hannah: You know, the only reason I'm still here is because I feel kind of sorry for you. Plus, no guy's ever really spoken to me that way before.

Kimberly: You mean like a human?

Hannah: Exactly. I guess I'm used to being treated like some piece of meat or a trophy to obtain. So, I don't know. I'll give tonight a shot.

Zack: Thank you Hannah, I promise you won't regret it.

Kimberly: (gasps) Oh my God, is my little Hannah growing up?

Hannah: (scoffs) As if. It's just... you know, maybe this place isn't as dumpy as I thought it'd be. The atmosphere is actually pretty nice. ...friendly even.

(She turns to Zack with a small grin.)

Tommy: Ooh, is it a bad time to mention the swastika someone drew on the table?

(Meanwhile back on the moon, Finster goes over his plan with Zedd while taking him through a walking tour of the new and improved monster workshop.)

 

Finster: Now that the others are occupied, this is the perfect opportunity to begin the second part of our plan. We capture the green ranger, relocate him to the mountains and then pummel him with three of my strongest monsters.

Lord Zedd: I'm surprised. That isn't the stupidest thing I've heard all day. Why, I must be going soft.

Finster: He will most likely try to fight back and morph, which is when we do our damage. The green ranger power is on a very short leash, with the help of my monsters we can...

Lord Zedd: ...take that leash, wrap it around his neck and put the miserable mutt down for good. Brilliant!! Get to work Finster, we haven't a moment to lose.

Finster: Right away my Lord!

(Finster bows to his master, then eagerly gets to work. Meanwhile, back at the Juice Bar something far less likely than Tommy losing his powers is taking place, Hannah is having a good time.)

Zack: ...and Jason was like, "Who the heck is Brock and why is everyone calling me that?!"

 

Hannah: (Laughing uproariously) Oh my god that just made my night!

Tommy: I always thought that was his middle name or something.

Zack: Nope! So, does anyone wanna order anything else? Maybe some coffee?

Kimberly: Oh no, I can't have another bite. I'm totally stuffed.

Hannah: Same here. I've totally just shattered my diet today.

Zack: Great. I'll just grab Ernie and we can head out of here.

Tommy: Awesome. Hey do you mind if I step outside real quick? I just need some fresh air.

Zack: Sure, go ahead.

Kimberly: I'll come with you Tommy.

(Kim turns to Zack and slaps his shoulder with a suggestive grin.)

Kimberly: We'll just leave you two alone for a minute.

(Kim and Tommy get up and leave as Zack motions for Ernie's attention.)

Hannah: You know, I've got to say Zack, I'm really enjoying myself tonight.

Zack: Really?!

Hannah: Yeah. You know, I wasn't even gonna show up until my other plans fell through, but I'm kinda glad they did. You're super funny and actually kinda cute.

Zack: Wow. Thank you Hannah. The feeling is definitely mutual.

Hannah: Oh my God, this is totally weird. I don't normally date poor boys and enjoy myself so much. This is like, kind of a big deal.

(Despite her compliment being backhanded, Zack takes it in stride.)

Zack: Hannah, do you want me to walk you home? We can go through the park.

Hannah: I'd actually like that.

(Ernie approaches the two.)

Ernie: Hey fellas, I hope you enjoyed your meal.

Zack: Yeah, it was perfect. Thank you Ernie.

Ernie: Anytime buddy. Here's your check.

(Ernie slaps a check book onto the table to Zack's befuddlement, and then just walks away.)

Zack: Wait, check?

Hannah: I thought you said he'd take care of it.

Zack: I did. I mean, he said he would.

Hannah: That isn't going to be a problem, right?

Zack: No, no... it definitely won't. Just uh, excuse me a minute.

(Zack tries to get up as calmly as possible but then makes b-line toward Ernie, who is grabbing a bus tray.)

Zack: Ernie, what are you doing?

Ernie: I'm cleaning your table.

Zack: That's not what I meant. I mean, why are you charging us for this meal, you aid you'd take care of it.

Ernie: Look, Zack the Juice Bar's broke. An Arby's opened up across the street and suddenly nobody wants to eat at the gym anymore. Besides, you ate $173 worth of product, what did you expect?

Zack: I would've never ordered that much food if I knew I'd be paying for it!!!

Ernie: I'm really sorry Zack, I am, but I need profit. And you and your friends have been freeloading here for long enough.

Zack: Freeloading?! My friends and I have been valued customers here for years! You give stuff away to us constantly!!

Ernie: Well the gravy train ends here.

Zack: What?! You can't do this, just this one more meal Ernie. Come on, you promised me.

Ernie: My hands are tied.

Zack: But I don't have any money. Why do you think I brought her into this dump? I was hoping you'd help a brotha out.

Ernie: I'm not your brother. But your broad looks like she's got some cash. You should ask her for a loan.

Zack: You know, this is ridiculous. After all these years, all the stupid dances and bake sales we've organized here and this is the thanks I get? I am never coming back to this place again!

Ernie: Yeah you will.

Zack: ...fine, you're right. But still, I'm angry at you.

Ernie: So you're gonna pay me or not?

Zack: I told you, I don't have any money!

Ernie: We'll I'm sorry, but you gotta pay back my tab somehow. You're not leaving till you do.

Zack: Oh yeah, what do you think you're gonna do to us, make us wash dishes?

(Twenty minutes later, Zack and Hannah have been sent to the back to wash dishes.)

Zack: So Hannah, you wanna just catch a movie next time?

Hannah: GET. BENT.

Zack: Come Hannah, why do you have to be this way?

Hannah: Stop talking, or I swear to God, I will smash this plate over your head.

(A defeated Zack sighs before turning his head away to hide how upset with himself he is.)

Hannah: Where in the world are Kim and her boyfriend anyway?! They must've ditched us. They knew you were full of it and probably skipped out early. What I wouldn't give to take their place right now.

(Meanwhile outside the Juice Bar, Kim and Tommy are under attack from three of Finster's past monsters: Eye Guy, Rockstar and Polluticorn. It escalated so quickly, that they've been forced to morph before even being able to call for help. However, it doesn't look to be doing them any good as they're struggling to keep up. Tommy seems to be getting the worst of it, who with each second seems fade more and more out of his suit.)

Kimberly: Oh no, Tommy look out!

(While Kim fights the Eye Guy, Tommy is double teamed by the other two monsters and can't seem to get any kind of leverage against one without it being interrupted by the other. Clearly outmatched, he pulls out his Dragon Dagger and plays a melody, unleashing a beam that blows up at point blank range on Polluticorn. This frees him up to land a jab on the Rockstar, but he catches his wrist and takes him down to a knee with a quick shot to the back.)

Tommy: Ah... Kimberly...

Kimberly: I'm coming Tommy, hang on!

(Desperately, she tries to rush past the Eye Guy, but he grab her by the arm and yanks her into a pile of boxes. As Polluticorn gets back to his feet, the three monsters get together and prepare to teleport.)

Eye Guy: Oh before we go pink ranger, we'd just like to say one last thing

(The other two monsters join in.)

 

"Happy anniversary!"

 

Kimberly: NOOO!!!!!

(They vanish into thin air, leaving behind only Tommy's Dragon Dagger, which falls to the cold concrete ground. Distraught, she reaches for her communicator to call Zordon.)

Kimberly: Zordon, come in! Three monsters have taken Tommy. They just attacked us out of nowhere and targeted him. You have to do something.

Zordon: I am aware of the problem Kimberly. Come to the command center and I will contact Zack. 

Kimberly: Yes Zordon.

(She readies for teleportation, but takes a long look at Tommy's Dragon Dagger laying on the floor. Before long she retreats to the command center, where an equally worried Zack meets her soon after.) 

Zack: Kim! Kim are you alright?!

Kimberly: I-I'm okay. 

Zack: This is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have dragged you and Tommy out on this stupid date. Man, if something happens to him... 

Kimberly: Don't blame yourself Zack, there's no way you could've known this would happen.

Zack: But this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't blackmailed him into coming. I took advantage of a friend over a chick.

Kimberly: How'd you lose Hannah to get here anyway?

Zack: Oh. I told her I was taking out the trash.

Kimberly: Huh?

Zack: I'll explain later.

Zordon: Zack, Kimberly, as you know Tommy has been kidnapped in another plot by Lord Zedd to try and eliminate the green ranger. 

Zack: Do we know his location?

Zordon: Yes, surprisingly he is not hidden. Behold the viewing globe.

(The two turn away from Zordon to see Tommy just waking up in a mountainous region just outside Angel Grove. Clutching his head, he appears completely unaware of the dangers surrounding him. However before he wakes up he gets a rude awakening.)

Rockstar: Rise and shine!

Tommy: AHH!!

(The Rockstar mercilessly stomps down on his right wrist, damaging his communicator so that he cannot escape. It gets worse when Tommy finally does look up, he looks around and sees that he's not only surrounded by three monsters, but a swarm of putties.)

Polluticorn: I bet this isn't the kind of action you'd thought you'd be getting on your anniversary, eh?

Tommy: (groaning) ...

Kimberly: We have to contact the others and get over there.

Alpha: Unfortunately, it appears Lord Zedd anticipated that and has sent down Goldar to keep the others at bay.

(The image on the viewing globe switches on Alpha's cue to the others as they with Goldar. That fight has now spread to the top of a skyscraper.)

Billy: The putties keep coming back! No matter how many we take out, more just keep replacing them.

(Billy tries to fight off the two to his side with a splitting side kick to each ones chest. They're maimed and disappear, but within seconds, he's grabbed and brought down by two fresh ones that magically appear behind him.)

Jason: We just need to hold on. Tommy and the others should be here soon.

(The image abruptly cuts off as a sword wielding Goldar steps in front of the lens.)

Kimberly: What are we gonna do? I mean, we can't just leave them there, but we can't leave Tommy to die. 

Zordon: I understand your concerns Kimberly, but there is little we can do to help both.

(After quietly pondering his next move, Zack finally speaks up.)

Zack: I'll save Tommy. Alone.

Kimberly: What? Zack, no. That's suicide! 

Zack: We don't have any other choice here. You need to go down there and help the others.

Kimberly: Zack, its four rangers down there against Goldar and a pack of putties. Tommy is down there against three and a pack of putties by himself. There's no way you're going alone.

 

Zordon: I'm afraid it may be our only chance. Take Goldar down as quickly as you can, then go with the others to Tommy's location and assist Zack. I have uploaded the coordinates to your communicator.

Kimberly: ...

Zack: We'll stop this attack, and I'll save Tommy. It's the least I could do for him after he went out of his way to help me out tonight. I'll be okay, even if I have to fight alone.

Kimberly: You won't be alone.

Zack: Huh?

Kimberly: Here, take this.

(Zack holds out his hands so that Kim may place something in it.)

Zack: Tommy's Dragon Dagger? But, how did you...

Kimberly: You'll need it. Now please, go save him.

(He nods.)

Zack: ...you have my word.

Zordon: Go now, and may the power protect you.

Zack: It's morphin time!

 

Mastodon!

(Back downtown where the others find themselves in a seemingly never ending trap, Goldar is able to wear down Jason after a lengthy battle and has a clear upper hand, reversing every blow he gives him, including a punch that Goldar catches in mid-air. With all his brute strength the crushes Jason's hands, and leaves the red ranger writing in pain as he falls to a knee.)

Goldar: I'm gonna make you wish you stuck to charity work red ranger. When I'm through with you, it's gonna take the more than any Swiss government to put the pieces back together.

Jason: (Writhingly) Ugh, let go of you to gold baboon.

Goldar: Oh, am I hurting you? Well...

(He takes Jason by the hand and like a ragdoll pushes him against the guard rail that stands between a fifty story drop.)

Goldar: I'd be glad to let you go, hahaha!

Jason: Someone help!

Robbie: I'm trying!

Trini: I can't get past these clay brains.

(Trini lands a series of lighting fast strikes to the midsection of one before taking it down with a knee to the chest. But before progressing a mere five feet, her path is blocked by more.)

Goldar: Nobody is here to help you red ranger! Say your prayers....

(Just as his life flashes before Jason's eyes, he sees some much needed reprieve coming through his peripherals. An arrow nails Goldar across his chest, dropping Jason safely on the ground as he stumbles backwards. The pink ranger goes soaring through the air not far behind.)

Jason: Kim! Oh thank god, you just saved my life.

Kimberly: Don't mention it.

Jason: Where are the others?

Kimberly: Tommy's in danger and Zack's out saving him. We need to hurry so we can help him. 

Jason: Right!

Kimberly: Focus on Goldar.

Goldar: You'll pay for that! You'll meet the same fate as your precious little boyfriend, I'll see to that!

(As Kim and Jason charge Zedd's right hand man, Tommy remains in danger as Goldar suggests in the middle of nowhere. Bravely trying to fight back, he is able to do little more than just stay on his feet. Tommy blocks the shots of several putties around him with his normal sure handedness, but as soon as Polluticorn and Eye Guy get involved and start landing blows, he begins laboring. He blocks the kick of Eye Guy and punches him in the gut to push him back, but he's now to slow to catch Polluticorn charging him from behind and nailing him with his horn. The green ranger goes flying a good ten yards and slides for another ten as he feels the last of his energy escaping him.)

Tommy: (Panting) Yo-you'll never get away with this... once my friends get here... th-they'll...

(But he doesn't even have the strength to finish his defiant statement.)

Polluticorn: Hahaha! Keep dreaming green ranger. With friends like yours, I'd never need any enemies. I'm sure your friend would rather kiss on that blonde than waste his time on you. 

(Polluticorn and Eye Guy slowly and menacingly approach him, though there is little sign of life at this point. He isn't going anywhere.)

 

Eye Guy: And you know what? I don't blame him!

Polluticorn: (Laughing) Hey Rockstar, how's everything?

Rockstar: (thumbs up) The coast is clear my friends, the coast is---

(Out of nowhere, a powerful green beam drills him right in the face, blowing him up into a pile of matter within a blink of an eye. The commotion sets off alarm. The other two monsters look up to find Zack standing atop a hill, Dragon Dagger to his lips.)

Zack: Looks like this Rockstar can't hold a tune.

Eye Guy: What?! 

Polluticorn: It's the black ranger! After him.

(On command, the putties rush after Zack, but he is able to leap over some of them before hitting the ground and pushing through the current to make his way to Tommy. The remaining monsters don't make it any easier for him as they send beams of their own energy his way, causing explosions to erupt directly in his path. Swiftly though, he is able to avoid them while never breaking stride. The explosions do take out a few putties though.)

Polluticorn: You fool; a thousand eyes and you don't know how to aim?!

Eye Guy: I didn't see you hit him.

Polluticorn: Shut up and take him out.

(Eye Guy charges after Zack, who appears to be on a roll. He gets ever closer to Tommy, while taking out the foot soldiers gunning for him with seamless slashes of the Dragon Dagger. The Eye Guy catches up to him and tries for a spin kick, but Zack ducks, hits he breaks, hits and elbow, and as Eye Guy kneels over, to he glides into the air using the Dagger for an uppercut, taking the life of Eye Guy with him who blows up before he ever hits the ground. Zack lands on his two feet, then turns around to face Polluticorn without ever saying a word.)

Polluticorn: I see your date ended early. Loser. 

Zack: Just ask your two friends, who the real losers are; their remains are scattered somewhere behind me.

Polluticorn: You may have been able to take down those two nimrods, but you don't scare me. You or your little toy.

Zack: Let Tommy go safely and I might let you off easy.

Polluticorn: You think you're gonna stop me? You and what army?

 

"This army!"

(Just in the nick of time, Jason and the others swoop wielding their weapons in for assistance, apparently running off Goldar.)

Polluticorn: (groans) That's a... good army.

Zack: You bet it is. We're here for our friend. This is your last warning, let him go or pay the price.

Polluticorn: Never!

Zack: Very well, Jason?

Jason: Alright, let's bring our weapons together!

 

All: RIGHT!

Zack: Power axe!  
Kimberly: Power bow!  
Trini: Power daggers!  
Robbie: Power pocket knife!  
Billy: Power lance!  
Jason: Power sword!

(One by one, the weapons meet in mid-air to create something massive. Each of the weapon points the same direction and capped off by Jason jumping a good distance in the air to connect his weapon and bring the power blaster down.)

 

"POWER RANGERS!"

 

Polluticorn: Uh, okay... alright, I change my mind. You can have him!

Zack: Too late!

 

"FIRE!"

 

(They all extend their arms outward as a massive beam fires from each weapon. Within seconds Polluticorn falls into a ball of fire; disappearing for good in a cloud of its own dust. After a brief moment of celebration, Zack rushes over to his friend Tommy, who appears to be coming to.)

Tommy: Z-Zack...?

Zack: Tommy! Are you okay, man?

(Tommy pats himself down to make sure everything's in place.)

Tommy: I-I think so. Everything seems to be in one piece. I think I'm missing my dagger though.

Zack: No you're not.

(Zack pulls out the Dragon Dagger that served him well in this battle and hands it back to its rightful owner.)

Zack: I just borrowed it. I-I'm sorry man, I let you down.

Tommy: Don't be sorry, you used it to destroy those monsters, I'm totally for it.

Zack: No. I'm sorry about tonight. I took advantage of you by making you come out with me and put you in a dangerous spot. Can you ever forgive me?

(Tommy manages to muster out a faint laugh.)

Tommy: Don't worry about it man, it's not your fault. Besides, I totally took advantage of you with the project, so I guess we're even.

(Zack smiles from under his helmet, then offers his hand to help Tommy back to his feet.)

Zack: Even Steven.

(Back on the moon, the castle is bright red with Zedd's fury.)

Lord Zedd: I was a fool!!! 

(He slams his fist into the balcony, then turns to face a petrified Finster.)

Lord Zedd: Why should I have expected a miserable failure like yourself to come up with a half way decent plan?! You gave me monsters that failed in the past and shockingly failed again! What do you have to say for yourself?!

Finster: I-I well I... B-but... this is Goldar's fault! He was supposed to be the distraction and he's the one that failed, not me. Yell at him, he's the "world class warrior!"

Goldar: I had them right where I wanted them! For your information, the only reason I left is because the post office was about to close. 

Lord Zedd: Silence! You all failed, and thus you all share the blame.

Squatt: Look at the bright side, at least we beat the green ranger to within an inch of his life. It won't be much longer now.

Lord Zedd: Yes, I suppose the warthog is correct. The green ranger's clock is ticking. Next time he will not be so lucky.

(Later in the evening after a short debriefing by Zordon, Jason, Zack and Robbie decide to blow off some steam back at a virtually empty Juice Bar. Robbie and Jason talk amongst themselves as Zack finishes his journal entry.)

"Dear Journal

So my date didn't go as well as I'd hoped. I'm pretty sure I blew my chances with Hannah. But you know what, after a day like today, I don't really care so much. Today I realized what's truly important in my life. I have wonderful, loyal friends that would die for me just to see me happy. And I'm a vigilante superhero, who just saved the day. I may not have it all, but what I do have is pretty awesome."

Jason: Sorry your date with Hannah tanked.

Zack: Did Kim tell you?

Jason: N-no dude, you just read what you wrote down out loud. We can all hear you.

Robbie: And I wouldn't die for you. Sorry.

Zack: Oh... but yeah, it's alright I guess. The most important thing right now is that Tommy's alright.

Jason: Alpha says he'll probably be fine. He's just running the tests for precautionary reasons.

Robbie: I'm betting that's not how he and Kim planned on celebrating their first year together.

Zack: Kudos to her though for staying behind with him. Those two are truly meant for each other.

Jason: Dude don't get all mushy. You're young alright? You'll find someone.

Zack: I know, I'm not stressing it one bit. I've got a lot going on, a girl would just get in my way. So for now, being the only one without a girl in my life is not so bad!

(Robbie and Jason raise their glasses in solidarity as a sullen looking Billy walks in.)

Billy: Marge dumped me.

Zack: OH THANK GOD!!!

(Everyone stares at Zack blankly, who quickly pipes down.)

Robbie: What happened?

Billy: I completely forgot that today Marge and I were supposed to have a picnic at the park. I stood her up. 

(He pulls out a chair and slumps down looking miserable.)

Zack: I'm sorry man.

 

Billy: (sighs) Don't be. I suppose it wasn't working out anyway. Beyond the initial honeymoon period, Marge and I just didn't click like I thought we would. It doesn't make it easier though.

Ernie: I know what'll cheer you up!

(Ernie chimes in, holding a giant soda in his hand and placing it in front of Billy.)

Billy: Thanks Ernie, I appreciate it.

Ernie: No problem buddy. By the way Zack, I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier today.

Zack: You don't have to apologize Ernie. I understand money's tight.

Ernie: Actually, that's why I'm apologizing. Cause it's not.

Zack: Huh?

Ernie: Yeah, I did the math in my head wrong, I'm actually gonna be okay.

Jason: Hey, that's great Ernie!

Robbie: Yeah, I'd hate to see this place close down.

Ernie: Turns out I turned quite a profit this month! I might wanna invest in a calculator next time. Or maybe now I can get some cleaning rags instead of reusing gym towels. 

Jason: Well that's good to here. So how much do we owe you?

Ernie: Oh, this one's on me!

Zack: ...

Jason: That's awesome man, thanks. You really do come through for us.

Ernie: Hey don't mention it. Oh by the way, Zack, you're girlfriends still in the back doing dishes. She don't look too happy.

Zack: Oh my God, Hannah! I totally spaced!

(Zack shoots out of his chair, and darts for the back of house. His friends break out in laughter as the episode ends.)


	7. Season 2 - Episode 7: An Inconvenient Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie feels left out in the cold as Trini considers the opportunity of a lifetime.

(One early Saturday morning, Jason, who is in bed surrounded by posters of body builders finds himself struggling to get a goodnights rest. The tossing and turning gets him nowhere though his mind races from memory to memory in a series of bad dreams.)

 

"Just give it up power rangers; you'll never defeat Lord Zedd."

 

(One of such dreams involves an arrogant Pirantishead facing off with him and his team down by the piers. In the infamous first encounter with Zedd's monsters, Jason finds himself tense and nervous, despite his stoic demeanor. He tries to drown out his worries by overcompensating.)

Jason: That remains to be seen, we need Dinozord power, now!

(The Earth rips open and out come the trusty Dinozords through the steam. They meet up and prepare for combat, but as you may know by now, things don't go as planned.)

Pirantishead: Hahaha! Looks like this time you rangers are gonna be left out at sea.

(Pirantishead picks up his nun chucks, which doubles as a flute, and after playing a short tune it emits an icy blue beam that renders each of the Zords useless. This sticks out in Jason's memory as he can recalls his heart dropping as if it were happening for the first time.)

 

Jason: Oh man, he froze the Zords!

Trini: We're history!

Jason: We've got to get back to the command center right away.

(The rangers leave. Though after that, Jason's memory of this day becomes a bit hazy. The next thing he remembers is himself at the top of a skyscraper. He is again morphed but the only other ranger with him is the Tommy. Strangely enough, the Zord's are not around and it looks like Tommy is there to fight him.)

Tommy: So it was you behind the command center's destruction. How could you? After all we've been through, to just turn your back on it all. How do you put on that red costume and not feel sick to your stomach?

(Filled with a smug, yet foreign sense of entitlement, he grins at Tommy after he figures out that Jason had framed him in the destruction of the command center, and the near destruction of Alpha 5.)

Tommy: (furiously) You're a traitor! To all of us, and to anyone who's ever worn that su--

Jason: Oh shut up! You act like you're one without sin; you're not even a real part of this team. Since day one, you've done nothing but look out for yourself. You put countless tournaments before any of our battles and just show up whenever you feel like. And do I need to mention that when you first arrived in Angel Grove you tried to kill us?

Tommy: Wha-- I was under a spell!

Jason: Were you under a spell when you lost your powers trying to bury Robbie and Trini in some ridiculous school election that I told you was ridiculous? And you call me the traitor?

Tommy: I...

Jason: Face it; destroying you would benefit the team more than anything. You've been nothing but a zit on all our faces. And you've gotten in my way more than once. It's time to pop you once and for all. 

(After that, Jason makes a run for Tommy's head. Jason remembers how noble he felt for doing so, though as he lays in bed he can't help but feel that guilty, like he cheated on a bad partner out of spite. He continues to charge at Tommy, though in his dream that's all he ever does. When he does stop running, he is nowhere near the roof but in a dark cell that looks like it's in the middle of outer space.)

Goldar: Give it all you've got red ranger, you'll never retrieve the green candle in time! Hahaha!

(To his bemusement, he now finds himself face to face with Goldar. To the left of him is a nearly burnt out green candle.)

Zack: Jason... yo Jason.

Jason: Man, what are you doing here?

Zack: Jason, you gotta come back. Tommy's in big trouble.

Goldar: You're all in trouble now!

 

Jason: But if I don't get the candle in time, he'll lose his powers.

Zack: If we don't get to him in time, he could lose his life.

Goldar: Which will you choose red ranger?

(Begrudgingly, Jason knows what he has to do and begins to step away with Zack. He keeps promising himself that he'd come back and grab that candle, but no matter how many times he replays this dream in his head, he never does.)

Zack: Come on, Jason. Come on.

Goldar: You give up too easily.

(As soon as he and Zack exit through a portal the dream ends. The green candle is extinguished. It extinguishes over and over in Jason's head. Over and over again, until Jason shoots up in a cold sweat. It is nearly 4 in the morning.)

Jason: Man... what's going on with me?

(The following morning, or rather just a few hours later, a restless Jason heads to the Juice Bar with Zack and Kim. The former spots him on the punching bag, though Zack quickly grows very concerned, mostly cause it seems like Jason is trying to knock his head off.)

Zack: Yo Jase, calm down, you're punching way too hard man. Save your strength.

(Jason ignores his best friend and continues to wail on it as hard as he can. Each punch is so hard that his last one tweaks his wrist on contact, causing a sharp pain up his forearm. He finally stops.)

Jason: (grimaces) AHH!!!

Zack: What was I just saying? The punching bag never stays down.

Jason: We'll see about that.

(He furiously kicks the bag right back, nearly missing Zack's face in the process. The whole punching bag is knocked right off its harness, creating a loud crashing noise that echoes through the half empty Juice Bar. Immediately, Jason realizes how stupid he's acting and tries to save face.)

 

Jason: Sorry! I'm sorry everyone. Sorry Ernie, I'll pick it up. I'm sorry.

Zack: Dude, what's gotten into you? You think you're Mike Tyson or Bobby Brown all of a sudden?

Jason: No, I'm sorry bro. It's just... I have a lot on my mind.

Zack: Look the Brock rumors got out of control, I understand. But it was a joke, I had no clue people would actually think that was you.

Jason: No, it's not that. I had—I had the dream again.

(And suddenly Zack is right there with him.)

Zack: Oh!

Jason: It's the fourth night in a row. 

Zack: The one where the Zords got trashed or the one with the green candle?

Jason: Both. With a nice surprise one in the middle. I just... I feel like just should've gotten that stupid thing! This whole mess with Tommy is my fault. What kind of leader am I?

Zack: Come on man, you're being too hard on yourself. Yeah you're the leader, but no one expects you to be Superman. You're not gonna get them all the time, you know this. Everyone does. You just gotta buck up and move on when you do fail. You said exactly that to that Craig kid when we were in Scotland, remember?

Jason: Yeah, I know. 

Zack: Their leader ran off on them. He couldn't take the pressure anymore or bear to see any more of his friends get hurt. 

Jason: Sounds familiar when you put it like that.

Zack: You're not thinking what I think you're thinking. Cause I'd lose some serious respect for you if--

Jason: Don't worry, I'm not gonna bail. I know I'm not Superman, but I'm no coward either. 

Zack: Okay.

Jason: Still, and this is off the record... it's been a really long time since I truly enjoyed doing this.

Zack: Being a ranger? That sounds pretty serious.

Jason: Yeah, don't tell anyone.

Zack: I won't. Actually I sort of feel the same.

Jason: Do you? I mean, I know protecting Angel Grove is important. And I love all you guys, so it has nothing to do with that. But lately I just wonder if this is all I'm cut out to be. Being some vigilante who constantly has to hide from the public. And if it is, would I be happy with that? 

(Zack doesn't respond but appears to share the feeling. While they continue talking, Trini and Robbie walk into the Juice Bar holding umbrellas and stacks of pamphlets. They're also wearing matching t-shirts with the familiar print that reads "Clean-Up Club.")

Trini: (enthusiastically) Alright, we have our pamphlets, our shirts, our coffee, our petitions, are we missing anything else?

Robbie: (mutters) ...a suicide note?

Trini: Don't be silly. You're not getting out of this one. You're gonna help me take down those fat cat industrialists polluting our air one name at a time. Once the mayor sees our petition she'll have to do what we ask if she cares about the environment. Or her job.

Robbie: I'm still waiting to hear back about my petition to ban useless petitions.

(Trini doesn't appear to be paying attention to Robbie's comment as her attention seems to have been suddenly shifted elsewhere.) 

Trini: Why is it so cold in here? It's pouring outside.

Robbie: Maybe cause its 92 degrees and humid outside. Even the rain is hot.

Trini: Yeah and blasting this AC isn't helping.

Robbie: I'm not following your logic.

Trini: Here, hold my umbrella.

Robbie: Huh?

(Trini makes a b-line for the front counter, where she finds Ernie.)

Trini: Ernie, can I talk to you for a second?

Ernie: Sure doll, you need anything?

Trini: Ernie it's freezing in here, you think you can turn down the air conditioning?

Ernie: You cold? But it's so hot outside.

Trini: I know, but it's not about that. 

(She hands him a pamphlet and prepares to go into her pre-rehearsed spiel.)

Trini: This is a pamphlet on climate change and behaviors we as humans are doing to cause it.

Ernie: Climate what?

Trini: Climate change. It's caused by heat from the sun getting trapped in the atmosphere due to a carbon build up called greenhouse gas. A bunch of things release carbon, including the exhaust from air conditioning. It's really simple to cut your carbon footprints, and a few key steps are listed in there.

Ernie: (skeptically) Eh... Is there any science behind this? Cause I'll be honest, this sounds like a lot of liberal mumbo-jumbo.

Trini: Ninety seven percent of peer reviewed studies have concluded a link between rising temperatures and a rise in carbon emissions.

Ernie: So the jury's still out then?

Trini: No.

Ernie: Well you said there's three percent that don't. And I don't know about you, but my AC and my Hummer are gonna put our money on the underdog.

Trini: This isn't a joke Ernie, animals are dying cause of our carelessness. Ice caps on the North Pole are melting, drowning polar bears. Your Hummer is drowning those polar bears. Have you considered switching to a nice Prius?

Ernie: A Prius? A few of those got caught on my windshield on the way over here.

Trini: Ernie I...

Ernie: Look sweetheart, I'm normally all for whatever fun little cause you wanna fight for. But now you're asking me to do these things that would affect my business, and I just can't do it. 

(Ernie speaks with a tone of finality, but to his disliking, it only makes Trini more assertive.)

Trini: Without the Earth, you have no business!

Ernie: Sorry, my mind's made up.

Trini: Ernie!!!

(While the discussion between Ernie and Trini seems like it's hardly over, Kimberly, who is stretching by the balance beam notices Robbie hoping not to be seen. She goes over there to give him a hard time.)

Kimberly: (Laughs) Robbie, is that you? What are you doing in that shirt?

Robbie: Waiting for the varsity team to shove me in a locker.

Kimberly: I'm guessing Trini talked you into this?

Robbie: I volunteered.

Kimberly: You WHAT?!

Robbie: (shrugs) I haven't been spending any time with her recently and frankly I don't know what else to do. 

Kimberly: So putting on a silly shirt and arguing with restaurant owners is supposed to make you a better couple?

Robbie: Listen, you guys are the ones that suggested I try to take an interest in her crap and I am. I support her. I just wish she gave me the time of day every now and then.

Kimberly: That's actually.... a very legitimate concern. Plus, why would she force you up so early just to pass out petitions? 

Robbie: I have no idea. Who in their right mind would wake up at such an ungodly hour to protest on a Saturday? It's bad enough that I'm in class by eight during the week.

Kimberly: Class starts at seven.

Robbie: Well I'm in class by eight.

Kimberly: I see. Well this sounds like a very real problem you have here Robbie, I suggest you two sit down and talk about it, before one of you does are says something you might regret.

Robbie: Nah, I can't ask her to choose between her career and me. I knew going in this is what she wanted to do and I have to respect that. I just have to avoid being seen while I'm out doing that stuff with her. Lord knows some of the kids in our school love to talk.

Hannah: Oh. My. God.

Robbie: (sighs) ...and now I've got to transfer schools.

(From the corner of their eyes, the two spot a giddy Hannah M. Tannah ripping off the napkin from her Abercrombie & Fitch halter top and getting up to join them.) 

Kimberly: Oh. Hey Hannah.

Hannah: Hi Kimmy! I haven't seen you since our little date, how've you been? 

Kimberly: Good. 

Hannah: You still talking to that guy you were paired with?

Kimberly: Tommy? Yeah. I guess we decided to keep seeing each other.

Hannah: Oh. Lovely. And is this your little orphan friend Robbie? That's a cute shirt, is community service making you pick up trash? 

Robbie: Yep, and I haven't reached your block yet, so stay where I can see you.

Kimberly: Hannah, what are you doing here at the Juice Bar? 

Robbie: Yeah. Pimp gave you the weekend off?

(Hannah rolls her eyes distastefully and continues.)

Hannah: Well, don't let any of the girls know, but I absolutely adore this place! It's so quaint in its dullness, and the food is fantastic. I guess I have a secret soft spot for cheap things.

Robbie: Which would explain why you carry a mirror.

Hannah: Plus my boyfriend kicked me out of his house this morning. So I kinda needed a place to eat.

Kimberly: Oh I'm sorry. Was it a bad argument?

Hannah: No, his wife flew home early.

Kimberly: Oh. I'm sorry...

Hannah: Whatever. I was thinking of dumping him anyway.

Robbie: Yeah, I hear those married men are hard to lock down.

Hannah: Oh who asked you anyway? Shouldn't you be out "fighting the system" with your insufferable granola eating girlfriend? Kim and I are having an A and B conversation. 

Kimberly: Actually, I was sort of talking to...

Hannah: Do you even know who I am? I am Hannah Mo Tannah, and I will not take this disrespect lying down.

Robbie: That's funny, cause from what I hear you love—

Kimberly: Robbie, NO!

Robbie: ...

 

Kimberly: Look Hannah, why don't we just catch up later, okay? Robbie's not in a very good mood right now and you mocking him isn't gonna help.

Hannah: Oh relax Kim, Robbie and I are just having fun. Aren't we?

Robbie: We are?

(She playfully taps him on the nose, which only irritates him.)

Hannah: Call you later Kim. Ta-ta!

(Hannah strolls out the Juice Bar with her head held up high. Making a point to push past Robbie on her way out. Things don't exactly settle down either when she leaves, as Angel Grove High's principle Mr. Kaplan walks in as soon as she exits.)

Kimberly: Mr. Kaplan, hi how are you? What are you doing here?

Mr. Kaplan: Hello Kimberly, Mr. Clemente. I'm just here to deliver some very important news. Now where are these guys...

(Kaplan looks around the youth center until he finds the people he's looking for.)

Mr. Kaplan: Ah, there they are. Jason, Zackary, may I have a word with you two?

(He walks over to the two, who look just as confused as Robbie and Kim were to see him.)

Jason: Mr... Kaplan. Hey. Yeah, sure.

Zack: What are you doing here... sir?

Jason; Are we in trouble?

Mr. Kaplan: Nonsense. I'm just here because I've received some very important news. So important that it couldn't wait till Monday.

Trini: Mr. Kaplan, hi!

(The clipboard wielding Trini jumps in, reaching her hand out respectfully for her principle.)

Mr. Kaplan: Trini, hi! Just the person missing from this party. What are you doing? 

Trini: Nothing, just uh... forging Ernie's name onto this petition. What's going on here?

Mr. Kaplan: Well I'm glad you're here. I was just gonna tell these boys that I got off the phone with a Mr. Saban, who's an official from the United Nations. He has some wonderful news for the three of you. 

Trini: ...us?

Mr. Kaplan: Apparently the Swiss government has pitched an idea to the US government that they just couldn't say no to. In an effort to improve relations with other countries, and hopefully play a role in ending military conflict overseas, the Swiss government has decided to take with them three regular American teenagers who are a part of their program around the world to work hands on in supplying aid to impoverished regions and to appeal to their leaders. 

(The three are blown away by just that bit, and Kaplan isn't even finished.)

Mr. Kaplan: It's called The World Peace Conference. And Mr. Saban has asked me to sign you three up since you've all done so well in the global outreach program thus far. It would be a wonderful honor if you three got selected and represented my school.

Zack: But wait, we just sign up and that's it? We're gone? No more friends, no more school or anything? That sounds a little funny to me.

Trini: Yeah. This is a tremendous honor and all, but it seems like this Mr. Saban is just looking to get rid of us.

Mr. Kaplan: Nothing could be further from the truth. The application process is very complete, requiring full permission from your parents and a notarized letter from the school department stating that you can continue your education overseas while working. You'll still officially be students of Angel Grove High. And you'll only be gone for one year, so you can even attend graduation with your friends once you come back home!

Jason: Whoa, a whole year! You didn't say anything about us being gone that long.

Mr. Kaplan: Well Rome wasn't built in a day.

Trini: We know, but...

Jason: A year is just a very long time to be gone. I mean, we're kind of tied to this town... in more ways than one.

Trini: Yeah, thanks, but we need to think about this first.

Zack: I'm not sure what's to think about here. It seems like a perfect opportunity to get out and really be happy accomplishing something. Something beyond what we currently do, you know?

(Zack makes an obviously pointed remark toward Jason, although he still doesn't appear sold.)

Mr. Kaplan: Well the choice is completely yours. However just know that you will be doing very fulfilling work and have the chance to change the world for the better. I trust you three will make the right decisions.

(As much as Kaplan's message resonates with Trini, Zack and Jason, this is a decision much more complex than a simple yes or no. No matter how ear Zack is, or how currently unhappy Jason is. One of the major implications they must consider is currently watching them right now from the moon.)

Lord Zedd: This is marvelous!

Goldar: Just think, we could finally live in a world without Jason, Zack and Trini!

 

Baboo: And good riddance to them. 

Squatt: Yeah. I'm getting pretty sick of the whole Robbie/Trini saga. 

Baboo: ...and I thought Tommy hogged the spotlight.

Lord Zedd: Yes. Three rangers, can be out of my way soon, one of whom is their leader! And with Tommy's powers on the brink of failing it may even be four. Oh, today is shaping up to be better than D-day.

(Back on Earth and seeking guidance, Jason, Zack and Trini turn to Zordon at the command center for his take.)

Zordon: This is truly a difficult situation, and I for one am conflicted. The three of you leaving would leave a tremendous hole within the Power Rangers that may not easily be replaced. And I would personally miss you all.

Zack: And we'd miss you too, big guy.

Zordon: But on the other hand, I never intended to hold any of you back when I recruited you. The three of you clearly have an opportunity in front of you to do more good for the world than you could ever do as Power Rangers. This cannot simply be ignored.

 

Zack: I know Zordon, and this isn't even guaranteed. We'd just be applying. 

Trini: We'd just kind of hoped to get your personal feelings on this. Maybe assure us that by doing this, we won't be putting Angel Grove in harm's way.

Zordon: I can assure you at least that much.

Jason: How so?

Alpha: We anticipate drop outs from time to time and we have a system in check to make sure we don't go for any extended period of time without a full team. Just give us the word and we can begin recruiting your replacements.

Zordon: And Jason, if you chose to go through with this it would be your job to appoint somebody into your role from our current team. If selected to go into the Peace Conference, you must step down as leader of the Power Rangers.

(Those words burn into Jason's mind. It suddenly makes him realize that though this was his opportunity to be happier, he'd be doing the exact same thing he promised he wouldn't do: running away.)

Jason: I see...

Zack: Well I've already made up my mind. I'm applying. This will be the perfect chance to see the world and shake hands with all the big wigs. Just imagine, I get to convince world leaders to agree to peace treaties.

Jason: Try to convince a girl to go out with you before you get in over your head.

Zack: Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I feel like I've done all I can in Angel Grove, I'm ready to move on. 

(Jason just shakes his head, envious that Zack can come to this decision so easily.)

Trini: Yeah, you know what Zack, you're right. Count me in.

Jason: Uh Trini, wouldn't you be forgetting something here? Or rather, someone.

Trini: Huh?

Jason: Robbie? Your boyfriend? The person you said you loved just a couple of weeks ago? Don't you think you should consult him first? I mean, you owe it to the guy.

Trini: Oh... right. I completely forgot about Robbie. I'm gonna go talk to him right now and let him know I'm signing up. 

Jason: You don't think this might upset him?

Trini: Nah, he's been super cool about this whole thing so far. I can't imagine this would be any different.

(Twenty minutes later in the middle of a rainy park...)

Robbie: You're gonna do WHAT?!?

Trini: I'm gonna go to Switzerland to take part in peace talks.

Robbie: You want world peace? Join a beauty pageant!

Trini: You're upset...?

Robbie: You're surprised?

Trini: Robbie, this is a dream of mine, you know this. You know I want to dedicate my life to helping other people and if this is successful, even to some small degree, I will be accomplishing more in one year than I ever could as a ranger. And I thought of all people, you would understand and try to support me. Just like you're supporting me now with this petition.

Robbie: SCREW YOUR PETITION.

(Lividly, he slams the petition on the ground, scattering sheets of paper all over the place. Trini however, doesn't even break eye contact with him.)

Robbie: How exactly do you expect to achieve world peace, Trini? Enlighten me! There are countries that have been waging wars for decades; the Jews and the Muslims have been fighting over holy land for hundreds of years, and you think you're gonna end that conflict? You're gonna accomplish what the world's best diplomats have failed to do. Do you know how insanely arrogant that sounds?!

Trini: I can't believe you're saying this.

Robbie: Yeah, well I can't believe someone who supposedly loves me decided to move to Switzerland without considering my feelings at all.

Trini: Robbie, if I stay here I'm just gonna wonder about the what-ifs for the rest of my life. If by some small chance you and I work out and actually get married, all I'm gonna think about is the dream that I passed up so you can have yours. And if you don't see that, then... maybe we shouldn't be together.

(The second the words come out of her mouth she wants to take them back. Robbie looks stunned, and uncharacteristically, has no reply for her at all. Words aren't necessary though to tell he is hurt. Trini immediately tries to back pedal, though it looks to be too late.) 

Trini: I-I mean, Robbie...

(She places her hand on his chest, though he quickly and coldly swats it away.)

Robbie: Get off. Do whatever you want. I don't care.

Trini: No Robbie, please... you don't mean that. I didn't mean that.

Robbie: Yes I do. And yes you did. Go enjoy your life and save the world. I'm sure you and your cats will live a very fulfilling life.

(He storms off. She starts chasing after him and looks to be on the verge of tears. However an odd noise from not too far away disrupts her train of thought yet again.)

Trini: Huh?

(She turns her head and suddenly drops whatever she's doing to head in the opposite direction of Robbie. The culprits responsible for stealing her attention on the other end are none other than Bulk and Skull, who are pushing a baby stroller.)

Skull: Okay, so explain to me one more time why being out here in the middle of the park pushing a carriage filled with your mom's hairspray. People are beginning to stare at us. 

Bulk: It's all simple science.

Skull: Bulky, aren't you flunking science?

Bulk: That's not the point. Remember yesterday when Trini started passing around pamphlets about global warming?

Skull: And I threw ice down her shirt and asked if it was any cooler yet? 

Bulk: Yeah. 

Skull: That was funny, wasn't it?

Bulk: Sure. Well, I actually read one of them and it listed ways in which we're harming the environment. One of them is using hairspray. It has toxic chemicals in it that eats away at the ozone layer.

Skull: What does that has to do with the Power Rangers?

Bulk: Haven't you noticed? What happens whenever the Power Rangers show up and call their Megazords?

(It takes Skull a second, but he finally puts it all together.)

Skull: (gasp) A thunder storm!

Bulk: Exactly! And I figure it probably works in reverse too. If we do enough damage to the environment and make it rain, the Zords might show up. And where there are Zords...

Skull: There are Power Rangers! 

Bulk: Genius, yes?

Skull: Yes! Let's do it.

(The duo digs into the pile of hairspray cans, pops them open and starts spraying the contents into the air. Trini arrives shortly after and rips the cans from each of their hands.)

Skull: Hey!!

Bulk: What's the meaning of this?!

Trini: What on Earth are you two clowns doing?

Bulk: We're about to become rich and famous for your information. We're gonna catch the Power Rangers.

Trini: With hairspray?

Bulk: With climate change!

Trini: That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard.

 

Skull: Well it was your idea! We read it off your pamphlet. We're gonna cause a thunder storm by destroying the ozone layer.

Bulk: It's already been raining too, so we won't have to work as hard. Smart, huh?

Trini: I have no clue how that will work, but if you two idiots want it to rain so bad, why don't you try dancing?

Bulk: Geez, what crawled up your butt? Don't you have a boyfriend to pester and force feed your hippy nonsense to?

Trini: I was actually in the middle of a really important conversation with him, until I saw you two and...

Bulk: Uh, he isn't even here.

(Trini turns her head around and realizes that Robbie is nowhere to be found. This greatly distresses her, as it begins to dawn on her that she's lost grip with her life's priorities. She drops the topic and starts to run after him; but not before collecting all the hairspray from Bulk and Skull.)

Skull: Aww. 

Bulk: Well, that didn't go too well.

Skull: Yeah... 

Bulk: ...wanna go buy gasoline and chuck it in the ocean?

Skull: You read my mind!

(While Bulk and Skull head to the nearest gas station, Lord Zedd seems intrigued by all the talk about the environment.)

Lord Zedd: Global warming eh? I wonder if there's any merit to this.

Baboo: None at all, don't listen to a word she says master. Everyone knows God creates natural disasters whenever two gay guys hook up. 

Squatt: It's true, I read it in the bible.

Lord Zedd: A feasible explanation. But perhaps I can play into this silly conspiracy theory with my own natural disaster. All I need is the perfect monster to do so.

(From the comfort of his throne, he scans through the planet for any large animals he can turn into monsters. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't seem to find much of interest.)

Lord Zedd: Nothing. Just a bunch of dead polar bears and homeless birds. Where are all the good animals nowadays?

(He continues searching for something big and ferocious, but the only thing that catches his eye is a tortoise on a boardwalk near a beach caught in a plastic ring. It isn't just caught though, it's fused into the ring; suggesting it was stuck to it since birth and the shell just grew around it. Seeing few other options, Zedd shrugs and accepts it.)

Lord Zedd: I suppose this one will have to do.

(He slowly picks himself up and lumbers over to the balcony, Zedd then picks up his Z-staff and waves it toward Earth.)

Lord Zedd: Through the forces of darkness bestowed in me, you shall rise and cast vengeance on the humans that have betrayed you!

(On command, a wave of dark energy flows out of the Z-staff aimed at the boardwalk. In seconds the animal is caught in a force field and begins to mutate. While this is going on, Jason and Zack are back in the Juice Bar explaining the details of Kaplan's proposal.)

 

Kimberly: A whole year? You guys are gonna be gone for a whole year?

(Jason nods his head, still not sure of what he wants to do.)

Billy: B-but I don't understand; what would happen to the team if the three of you leave for Switzerland?

Jason: ...we would have to leave the group.

Kimberly: And you're all okay with this?

Jason: Well...

Zack: Absolutely. I mean, we'd definitely miss you guys and all. We all grew up together so it'd be tough, but a year will go by like that. Plus we'd at least stick around until you guys find replacements.

Billy: I suppose this is a once in a life time opportunity. At the very least it'll open up a lot of doors for diplomacy work in the future.

Kimberly: I don't know. You guys are my best friends, I don't know what I'd do without you. Especially Trini. How is she reacting to the news?

Zack: She's totally stoked. In fact, she's out telling Robbie right now. She sure he's gonna flip too.

Kimberly: And you Jason? You don't sound as enthusiastic as Zack and Trini do.

(He takes a second to respond, either to find the right way to phrase how he's feeling, or to better assess how he's feeling about this.)

Jason: ...I... I want to go. I mean, lately I've been feeling pretty down about things. For a while actually. And the only thing that'd ever pick me up is when I'm doing my global outreach stuff. That's when I get to help others without fear of something going wrong, or me messing up, you know? But on the other hand, I can't just ditch you guys. I'm your leader, and I owe it to you guys to stay here.

Kimberly: Look, Jason don't listen to a word I say. You don't owe us a thing, you've been a fantastic leader. You deserve to move on and be happy.

Jason: You really think so?

Kimberly: I know so.

Billy: Yeah Jason, we never doubted your word for a second. We'd certainly struggle for a bit without you, but don't let us hold you back. We'll keep Angel Grove intact while you're gone.

Zack: Like I was telling you earlier. 

Jason: Yeah, I guess. You guys really seem to want me gone, huh?

Kimberly: More than anything in the world.

Jason: (laughs) Alright then, I'll think about it. In the meanwhile, I have to think about who I'd appoint as a new leader.)

 

"Hey guys!"

(Tommy enters the Juice Bar to everyone's surprise looking rather pale.)

Tommy: Pretty ugly outside today, huh?

Jason: Tommy! Come here man, sit down. We've got some good news to tell you.

Kimberly: Tommy, are you alright? You look ill.

Tommy: It's nothing. I just sort of fainted last night and had to visit the hospital.

(Everyone collectively gasps.)

Zack: What?

Billy: Fainted?

Tommy: It's nothing.

Kimberly: Oh my God Tommy, are you alright?

Tommy: I'm fine, I swear. I just get a little light headed sometimes. The doctor says its fatigue and that I should just lay off the martial arts for a while.

(Hoping he's quelled everyone's worries, He takes a seat next to Kim. Although, it's obvious to everyone that something's wrong when he seems a little too relieved to be off his feet.) 

Tommy: I feel fine though, really. 

Billy: You really ought to let Alpha check up on you. Perhaps this is a side effect of you losing your powers.

Tommy: Yeah, maybe. But it'll pass. I'll just go sleep it off when I get home. So anyway Jason, what's the big news you wanted to share with me?

(But Jason is already far gone, lost once again in a flood of memories. Tommy is still suffering because of his failure, it would be wrong to just skip town.)

Jason: Uh, it's not that important right now. What's important is that you feel better. Here, let me buy you a drink.

Tommy: Aw come on dude, that's not necessary. 

(Jason raises his arm to catch Ernie's attention, but as soon as he does his communicator lights up, forcing him to quickly hide it. Alarmed, the five of them head for the hallways for someplace quiet.)

Jason: We read you Zordon.

Zordon: Rangers, Trini is under attack at the park by called Gamortoise, Zedd's latest monster. 

Jason: Isn't she with Robbie?

Zordon: No, he is nowhere to be found and has disconnected his communicator.

Kimberly: I guess that means he didn't take the news so well...

Tommy: Don't worry, we'll stop him.

Jason: Actually Tommy, I think you should sit this one out. You don't look too good.

(Tommy answers back with a bit of bass in his voice.)

Tommy: What do you mean? I'm fine, don't worry about me.

Kimberly: I agree with Jason, you shouldn't get involved. Remember your doctor even said to stay away from fighting for a bit.

Tommy: Yeah, but...

Billy: Let Alpha check you out in the meanwhile. We can handle this.

(Though visibly irritated at being held back by his friends, he knows he can't win.)

Tommy: Fine. Whatever.

Zordon: Be advised rangers, Gamortoise has the ability to fly, breathe fire and manipulate the local climate to wreak havoc. He may appear unassuming, but he has the power to cause a lot of damage. Proceed with caution.

Jason: We'll be careful. 

Zordon: Good luck rangers, and may the power protect you.

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

(Joining the yellow ranger, Zack, Kim, Billy and Jason morph and leap into action. They join an also morphed Trini who though rattled, appears unharmed.)

Jason: Trini, you alright?

Trini: Yeah I'm fine. I called Zordon as soon as the monster showed up.

Billy: Any idea where Robbie might be?

Trini: (sighs) ...no.

Zack: Why is it so dark all of a sudden? It's only noon.

Billy: I don't know, but it looks like it's going to pour very soon.

Kimberly: Who cares about the weather, where's the monster?

(The rangers look around them to find their foe but see nothing through the darkness.) 

Trini: He's around here somewhere. He just attacked me then disappeared.

Billy: I'm sure he's setting a trap. We have to remain alert.

Jason: Right. Let's activate our power beams.

(The rangers turn on their "headlights" from the top of their helmets to help illuminate their surroundings. Almost immediately, Zack yells out.)

Zack: Look out, above us!!

(Instinctively, the rangers leap to the side of what turns out to be a huge explosion right where they were standing. They look up and as Zordon described, spot a fire breathing turtle heading toward them in the distance. The plastic ring is no longer there, but the hatred for those that are destroying his home remains.)

Billy: That must be him.

Jason: Get down here, coward. Prepare to get shelled.

Gamortoise: Empty threats and lame puns don't scare me. 

Jason: Then maybe this will.

(Jason pulls out his blade blaster with the others following right behind him. Together they line up and take aim; firing a massive stream of plasma in his direction. However it all deflects off his bony shell and scatters into random directions.)

Trini: Look out!

 

Gamortoise: Now it's my turn to shock the world.

(Unexpectedly, a bolt of lightning strikes in the near distance, sending them all flying in a sea of sparks. Gamortoise lets out a hearty laugh before settling on his feet. He waves his arms in the air and summons rain, which starts pouring down hard.)

Billy: Oh no ...

Zack: I know. Two gay guys must be doing it, gross.

Billy: No, he's gonna try to level this town with a natural disaster.

Gamortoise: You reckless humans have destroyed my home, my habitat, my friends. My dead race and many other should be proof enough of your wrong doing, but it you need more evidence, I have no problems drowning you people in it.

Jason: Let's snap this turtle!

(At once, the rangers charge at him. However they have a hard time doing so while slushing through the mud and getting pummeled by rain. He is easily able to swat the rangers aside and knock them off balance. Any short distance offense like Jason's punches or Trini's lighting fast kicks seem to lose pop without proper grip on the floor. The giant turtle fights back with an array of slow but powerful punches that splashes water all over the place from the impact. When they finally manage to gang up on him, he retracts into his shell.)

Zack: Come out here and fight. 

Kimberly: What do we do now?

Jason: We wail at him until his shell breaks in half.

(With all their power weapons out, the rangers start whacking away at it like a piñata. It doesn't last too long though, as back up arrives from the sky.)

Kimberly: Putties!

(The foot soldiers slush around in the mud, seemingly unaffected by the inclimate weather. The task of fighting these putties never seemed more challenging, though for reasons beyond a little rain.)

Trini: You guys, I don't think we can fight them right now.

Billy: Why not? 

Jason: Yeah, we can take these clay brains on. Just throw on some rain boots and suck it up.

Trini: ...no. Look. Toward the ocean.

(Trini points behind them to reveal a twister forming in the distance. It's in its infancy, but is picking up speed quickly enough to worry everyone.)

Gamortoise: But of course, if I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it right! Hail Hurricane Zedd!

Jason: (Shakes head) This is gonna get ugly really fast.

Kimberly: Trini, you're the environmentalist, what do we do?

(Trini shrugs)

Trini: ...recycle?

Zack: Might be too late for that.

(To make matters worse, the putties attack with their backs all turned. Two of them gang up on Kimberly and grab a hold of her arms.)

Kimberly: (struggling) Ah! Get off of me!!

Jason: Zack, help her!

Zack: Got it!

(Zack slushes in front of the three but insists on breaking a few dance moves before getting busy. He struggles to stay on his feet with the strong wind and rain and before he knows it he is whacked over the head by a fallen branch. After that, all Hell breaks loose. Jason manages some offense on his end. Trini blocks a left, then a right from the enemy in front of her, but when she tries to land a chop right back, it lacks any power and causes her to lose her footing and her advantage.)

Trini: How can I fight when I can't even stand up?

(As the fight progresses, they each turn their heads individually toward the ocean to see the tornado picking up speed. A sense of urgency rises within the team as the twister is accompanied by flying debris. Billy is even clubbed in the face by, of all things, an umbrella.) 

Billy: Huh?

(Thinking on his feet he starts flipping it around in his hand as if it were nun chucks. However, when he sees that he isn't doing much to deter his enemies, he simply throws it at one of his enemies. The putty catches it, and the umbrella springs open. Helplessly it gets caught in the wind and flies away the direction of the twister. Though relieved, Billy knows this isn't a good sign.)

Billy: You guys, we got to get out of here, right now. The twisters closing in.

Jason: What?!

(His voice is drowned out in the sound of the pouring rain and the sound of debris hitting anything and everything still standing.)

Billy: We've got to get out of here!!!

Jason: WHAT?!

Billy: I SAID WE'VE GOT T—

(Suddenly Billy finds his voice perfectly audible.)

Billy: ...get out of here?

(An eerie calm hits Angel Grove. Everything in the immediate area that was caught in the wind before drops to the ground.)

Kimberly: Look, I think the storms passed.

Jason: (exhales) Thank goodness. 

Zack: And the monster's gone.

Trini: I wouldn't celebrate just yet. There's a very good reason he's gone.

Jason: What?

Billy: We're in the eye of the hurricane.

Zack: The eye of the hurricane?! That don't sound too good.

Jason: To the command center, stat.

(Jason prepares for teleportation and everyone else follows behind him. They escape major trouble, but the same can't be said for much of Angel Grove. Lord Zedd on the other hand, couldn't be more thrilled.)

Lord Zedd: Spectacular!! A few flying putties are but a small price to pay when you see the rangers cowering with their tails between their legs.

Goldar: Yes, we've got them right where we want them!

Lord Zedd: Indeed. Though I can't help but feel like this is just not good enough. I feel like those do-gooders will just create some stupid new contraption in Billy's garage that will thwart my plans. Those bloody kids are like MacGyver. 

 

Goldar: If you'd like my lord, I can head to Billy's garage and tear it to pieces. That way, he won't have any tools to create anything.

Lord Zedd: Hm, that's not the dumbest thing I've ever heard from you. Goldar, I'm beginning to suspect that you may not be as stupid as you look.

(Goldar bows excitedly at such warm words.)

Goldar: You are too kind, master!

Lord Zedd: Go. In the meanwhile, I shall create a diversion.

(Zedd extends his hand outward and a bomb appears in his palms.)

Lord Zedd: Grow Gamortoise, grow!!

(As he chucks it toward Angel Grove, the rangers reach the command center where Tommy is just about finished with his examination. Everyone's eyes however seem to be fixated on the viewing globe, which is streaming live coverage of the storm ripping through town. A news reporter is in the middle of a thick gray mist, hunched over so as to not be carried away and hanging onto his hat, though it should be the least of his worries.)

 

"Angel Grove has been hit by a sudden hurricane that was not fore-- (inaudible). This is just a category one hurricane, category one! Not two or three, yet it is tearing this city and the boardwalk near this beach I'm on. Hurricane Zedd's wind speeds are at 85 mph and to give you an idea on just how powerful that is, on my way here I saw an empty Prius smashing into a parked Hummer outside the Youth Center.

 

This is certainly a first for Angel Grove, but it is part of a rising trend in cities hit with hurricanes. I advise you all, please, (inaudible) ...preferably in your basements. Do not, under any circumstances go outside, or onto your roofs, it is extremely dangerous and you will be blown away. I repeat, DO NOT GO OUTSIDE."

 

(The rangers can't take their eyes away from the viewing globe, even as they slowly remove their helmets.)

Kimberly: Oh my God.

Trini: The city's absolutely trashed. Half of downtown is already covered in water...

Zack: Man, I just hope my family's okay.

Trini: I just hope Robbie's okay...

Jason: Zordon, how do we beat this thing? How do we go about fighting a hurricane?

Zordon: It is not the weather you should be focusing on Jason, but Gamortoise, who is causing this hurricane. However, simply fighting him anywhere outdoors would prove to be rather difficult.)

Kimberly: So that's it? We just give up then? One turtle with a grudge and humanity waves the white flag?

Billy: Isn't there anything we can do at least to stop the hurricane? How is he causing this exactly?

Zordon: Our research indicates that he is able to manipulate the weather through signals to the sky. He is summoning dark clouds from the rain as well as the greenhouse gasses currently in the environment to trigger hurricanes, which form over warm waters.

Zack: So basically we're the dogs and he's shoving our faces in the mess we left on the rug.

 

Zordon: Precisely.

Tommy: So if he's controlling it through signals, why don't we use Billy's signal blocker to stop it? It worked on Pirantishead's magic, maybe it can work here. 

Billy: That... might actually work!

Jason: Nice catch Tommy. Alright it's settled, let's head to Billy's garage and get that signal blocker.

(Right when a plan seems to be in place, the alarm sounds and throws a monkey wrench into it.)

Alpha: Aye ya, ya, ya, yai!

Jason: What's going on?!

Zordon: Gamortoise has now grown. He is in downtown Angel Grove destorying anything above water.

Zack: Man, talk about overkill.

Trini: Jason, what should we do?

(The one thought that keeps popping into Jason's mind is "Move to Switzerland.")

Trini: Jason?

Jason: Huh? Uh... Billy, you and the others can head to your garage. I'll handle Gamortoise.

Tommy: What about me?

Jason: You stay behind, you're still too weak to fight.

(He groans loudly, but the others are basically ignoring him at this point.)

Jason: Back to action!

(In a matter of seconds, Jason finds himself in a deserted and decimated downtown Angel Grove that looks like a scene straight out of a summer blockbuster. He looks up to see Gamortoise in the distance and calls for Thunderzord power.)

Jason: Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord power!

(With a mighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus appears out of its hiding spot morphs into the red dragon. It remains in dragon mode to slither against the current and push toward its foe. Jason enters the cockpit and is able to fool the turtle into thinking it's an actual dragon.)

Gamortoise: Ah brethren! Here to join me in taking vengeance against the humans for your people's extinction?

Jason: Not likely!

(He emphatically pushes a big red button, unleashing a powerful blaze of fire out of the fire breather's mouth. The attack hits dead on and takes him down, momentarily weakening the wind speed pushing against him.)

Gamortoise: AH! HOT, HOT HOT!!!

Jason: Alright, winds are down. Now's the perfect time to transform to warrior mode.

(The Thunderzord begins transformation and readies to continue the fight. Meanwhile, right outside Billy's driveway, which is much closer to the eye of the hurricane, the rangers show up but quickly find themselves looking for something to hold onto.)

Trini: I can't move. This is too powerful.

Billy: Come on, we have to get in there.

Zack: Why didn't we just teleport inside your garage Billy?

Billy: Hindsight's 20/20.

Kimberly: I can't take this any longer, my hair's totally getting ruined.

Billy: Just a bit further...

(Then unexpectedly, the winds pause briefly, giving them the opportunity to stand normally and run over to open the garage door. Little do they know that they aren't in the clear just yet.)

Zack: Goldar!

(With a pack of putties at his side, Goldar stands before a thoroughly trashed garage.)

Billy: How could you?!?!

Goldar: Eh, don't blame me, it was the hurricane! Bahahaha!!

Zack: That's it, let's waste this clown.

(The rangers prepare to fight, but as his work is done, Goldar vanishes into thin air, along with the putties. The signal blocker, if it's even in the room, would be indistinguishable in this sea of broken parts.)

Billy: I can't believe this... all my work. Everything... gone.

Trini: Billy, oh my God. I'm so sorry.

Billy: My projects... my data...

(Trini walks over to Billy and tries to comfort him.)

Trini: I... I don't know what to say. I'm so, so sorry.

Zack: Man, who would have thought the one thing even Goldar couldn't screw up is creating a mess?

Billy: This is awful...

Zack: What are we gonna do now? How long would it take to build another signal blocker?

Billy: Days. And that would be with Marge's help. Alone it would take me weeks, maybe months.

Zack: We don't have that kinda time!

Billy: Well what do you want me to do?!

Trini: Guys, relax. Fighting isn't gonna solve anything here. He need to remain calm.

Billy: That stupid signal blocker was the last memory of Marge and me. It was the project her and I worked together on over the summer. There's nothing left now. Except maybe a bunch of my junk left at her house. Unless she's thrown it out.

(He slouches over miserably as he tries to remember some of the things he left at her place. Suddenly though, Billy shoots up with excitement.)

Billy: The signal blocker... it's in Marge's house!

Kimberly: Huh? How do you know that?

Billy: She was the last one to use it when she stopped Pirantishead with it. I've got to go over there and ask for it back.

Zack: Ooh. Bad idea.

Billy: Why?

Zack: Showing up at your ex's house, unannounced, who you've ignored and repeatedly stood up, in the middle of a freaking hurricane to demand your stuff back?

Billy: ...

Kimberly: Zack's right, my psycho alarm would totally go off if an ex tried that.

Billy: Well you don't know Margie. She's totally cool with the break up--

Kimberly: Because she did the breaking up.

Billy: No, I mean we're on good terms. And she'll understand if I can explain to her that it may stop this hurricane.

Trini: I don't know Billy, maybe Kim and I should go on your behalf. 

Billy: Nonsense, I'll go. You'll see, she's totally reasonable.

(A few minutes later in Marge's front door.)

Marge: BITE ME.

(She slams the door on Billy's face and slams the door on any chance of retrieving that signal blocker. Zack pops his head from the bushes. Meanwhile, the Red Dragon Thunderzord and Gamortoise continue their fight downtown to a stalemate; trading blows like the 12th round of a heavyweight match. Sparks fly with each blow dealt to the Red Dragon, but it does not waver. Finally, Jason capitalizes on his Zord's speed advantage and rattles off a quick combo to the chin before a stiff kick to the chest causes Gamortoise to fumble backwards and trip over a couple houses below, falling helplessly onto his back.) 

Jason: Did you have a nice trip?

Gamortoise: Blast it! I've got no time to waste on you and your quarter life crisis! I have an animal kingdom to avenge. ...now help me up.

(As he flails about to try and maneuver himself back up, Jason gets a call from his communicator.)

Jason: Come in. 

Billy: Jason, the signal blocker looks to be a no-go. We're coming over to help you out right now.

Jason: No go? Does it not work?

Billy: Well it does but... it's a long story.

Jason: We need that signal blocker Billy. Don't come down here without it.

Billy: Are you okay down there?

Jason: I'm handling my own; you'd be shocked.

(Out of nowhere, The Red Dragon is struck violently by a bolt of lightning.)

Jason: AHHHHH!!!!

Gamortoise: No, you'd be shocked. Aha!

(All core functions instantly fail as its metallic limps lock up and burst into flames. Unable to stand, the Red Dragon keels over like a stone. The sudden role reversal give Gamortoise the opportunity to get back on his feet.)

Gamortoise: Ah, much better!

Jason: Shields are down! Controls are non-responsive. Another hit and I'm history. 

 

Gamortoise: Looks like you should have called for backup. Oh well, just another mistake that'll cost someone's life. Luckily, it'll only be yours.

(Jason tries in vain to get the Zord to do something by mashing every single button in the cockpit. But nothing. Gamortoise climbs on top of his enemy and begins wailing on the Zord in the head.)

Gamortoise: If only you humans took my habitat seriously. If only you used florescent lighting instead of that cheap stuff. If only you recycled so trees that suck up carbon didn't have to die. If only you cut up your stupid soda rings so small animals don't have to get caught in it...

Jason: No! Please STOP! Stop beating me over the head with your messages.

(The alarms are going off now from within the cockpit, warning him to evacuate.)

Gamortoise: NO! I will make you and your race... extinct.

(Gamortoise cocks back for one more punch as Jason, who realizes he can't do much else, braces for the worst. He covers his eyes and shields his face. However after a few seconds of nothing happening, Jason looks up into the dark grey sky. He sees the Dragonzord heroically standing over him.)

Jason: Wha- Tommy?!

Tommy: Need a hand?

(The Dragonzord offers a hand to the Red Dragon Thunderzord who is able to summon enough strength to take it.)

Jason: Tommy, what are you doing here? You could lose your powers.

Tommy: If I didn't come, you would've lost your life. 

(Those words, though strangely familiar to him, suddenly make a whole lot more sense to him than they ever did.)

Jason: I guess... I guess you're right. Thanks bro. I owe you one.

Tommy: No you don't. You don't owe me anything. But you can help me wax this turtle if you're up for it.

Jason: You got it!

Gamortoise: Shut up!! Shut up, shut up!!!!!

(He wobbles back up and tries to regain his footing.)

Gamortoise: This is supposed to be my redemption story, mine!

(Though wobbly, Gamortoise tries to charge at Dragonzord, who counters with a swinging tail to the face. Gamortoise stumbles backwards. Tommy keeps up the pressure by firing ten small rockets out of his Zord's fingers, which brings him down. Growing desperate and seeing his storm starting to subside, he goes for broke.)

Gamortoise: This isn't over rangers. You'll see I'm gonna come out as the victor. I'm gonna shock both of you!!!

Jason: Tommy look out!!

(The two brace themselves for another bolt of lightning... only this time nothing happens.)

Gamortoise: Hmm. I said, I'm gonna SHOCK the both of you...

 

"Not this time!"

(A voice is heard from the top of a nearby skyscraper. It belongs to Billy, who is fully morphed and joined by everyone else, though most importantly by the signal blocker.)

Zack: Told you we should've just teleported into her room.

(Billy shrugs) 

Billy: Hindsight's 20/20.

Kimberly: And remind me to take that girl for some serious shopping. Someone wears a little too much blue.

Billy: ...

Kimberly: Oh, I mean, but it looks good on... oh who am I kidding?

Tommy: Great going guys! Just in the nick of time.

Jason: Yeah. Now it's time to finish this guy off. Dragon staff!

(The Red Dragon Thunderzord extends it arms upwards, where a silver staff forms in its hands. He holds it in front of him while facing the reeling Gamortoise. Slowly, the staff starts to spin in its hands and begins to pick up speed. The force pulls the Red Dragon forward like the top of a helicopter and completely shreds its victim into a smoking pile of matter.)

Jason: Yeah!

Tommy: Alright!

Billy: Morphinominal!

Zack: You did it Jase, good work.

Jason: Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without Tommy. Thanks for bailing me out man.

(As the rangers are caught up in celebration, they don't even realize that it has stopped raining and the incoming twister has dispersed. Back on the moon however...)

Lord Zedd: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I had them, I had them and the rest of Angel Grove in the palm of my hand. I was so close to world domination, I could taste it!

 

Goldar: You did well today your evilness. The loss today was through no fault of your own.

Lord Zedd: Of course it wasn't my fault we lost, it was yours! And you know what? I take back the praise that I gave you earlier.

Goldar: That I'm not as stupid as I look?

Lord Zedd: Precisely. 

(While Zedd continues to berate Goldar, back in Angel Grove, things appear a bit more optimistic, but only a bit. The dust has settled and the survivors of Hurricane Zedd finally remerge to take stock and count their blessings. The Power Rangers however are back in the command center for a quick debrief, though their focus is once again on the viewing globe.)

 

"Hurricane Zedd has finally passed, though there will be reminders of its devastation for months to come. The subway system is in ruins. Millions are without power and heat. And floods left behind make it virtually impossible to travel. Still as the cleanup process begins, we do so with a newfound purpose. We realize that this hurricane was avoidable, but due to laziness, a denial of an inconvenient truth, and most importantly government gridlock, we have been hit for the first time in recorded history by a hurricane that was created by the environment we have created. This was our mistake. And this will only continue to happen and become even worse unless we do something."

 

"Just moments ago the major spoke at City Hall and he made a promise to the people that he would bring aid to those who need it; those who have lost their homes. She vowed that we will come out of this stronger and better than ever. But she also promised one other thing, which very few other politicians have though hopefully will now: she promised change. She promised to pass legislation that would create a greener, more environmentally friendly environment, starting with a cap on carbon emissions. She will also urge Washington to do the same nationwide. She calls this an eye opener and hopes that it will be the wakeup call for those out there who are still skeptics."

Trini: Wow... that is absolutely wonderful.

Billy: Looks like the world is finally starting to realize that climate change is no myth. 

Jason: And it only took the city being destroyed for them to do so.

Kimberly: You see Jason? You, Zack and Trini don't have to leave or Switzerland to change the world. We just extended its life expectancy from the comfort of our own homes.

Tommy: Wait, you guys are leaving? Why am I just hearing about this now?

Jason: Well... we're not sure yet, but yeah. Zack, Trini and I are thinking of going to Switzerland to go participate in a global peace conference.

Tommy: That sounds pretty awesome. But what's gonna happen to the rest of us?

Trini: Cancellation probably.

(Everyone stops to stare at Trini blankly.)

Trini: Sorry... I was just thinking of what Robbie would say.

Jason: Well you guys would get replacements. And I'd have to pick a new leader.

Tommy: Any idea who you might pick?

(Jason smiles knowingly.)

Jason: ...I do actually.

Trini: We're not even 100% sure we'd go if we wanted anyway. We're just entering for the opportunity.   
Still lots of time to think about it and talk it out with friends and family.

Kimberly: Like you should be doing with Robbie?

Trini: Like I should have done from the beginning. I just wish I knew where he was...

Zordon: My sensors indicate Robbie's possible location. 

Trini: Really?! Where is he?

 

Zordon: The brown ranger energy has been sense in and around the Youth Center; it has been during the storm, where he was likely seeking shelter. I could not contact him as his communicator was still disconnected.

Zack: I don't believe it. So all this time, while we were out fighting monsters in the storm and Robbie's hiding? Jason nearly got killed.

Alpha: It is unlikely he was even aware of the situation.

Trini: I don't care if he was or not. I gotta go talk to him. 

Kimberly: We'll come with you.

(Trini wastes no time and teleports out of there with the others following shortly after her. Once they're there, they start to understand why Zordon would think he was here for refuge, because many others have. The Juice Bar is unusually crowded, even though no one seems to be buying much. The windows are boarded up and lights keep flickering on and off. However there is no sign of Robbie.)

Trini: Do you guys see him?

Billy: Negative. He's nowhere here in the lobby.

Jason: I didn't see him in the parking lot.

Kimberly: And he's nowhere near the work out equipment even though well, let's face it... 

 

Trini: Zordon said he should be here. I'm getting really worried. What if he got hurt in the storm?

Zack: Cheer up Trini. Robbie's gotta turn up somewhere. And I'm sure if he went to prison, you'd be his one call.

Trini: He always promised I'd be...

Kimberly: The guy adores you Trini, anyone can see that. Even if he's mad now, he's gonna listen if you want to work it out.

Trini: Thanks, I guess that does make me feel better.

Tommy: Hey, I have an idea, why don't we just split up into teams? We can cover more ground that way.

Trini: Good idea, Billy and I will head for his place. He must have just left here.

Jason: Good idea, Zack and I will check the park. Kim and Tommy, you guys check the arcade.

Tommy: There's an arcade in this town?

Jason: Find one.

(Everyone heads for the exit where they disperse into their own groups. Trini and Billy are left behind who seem to park it momentarily outside the men's room in the hallway.)

Billy: So what are you gonna tell Robbie when you do see him?

Trini: I-I'm not too sure actually.

Billy: You're sending us on a manhunt and you have no idea what you're gonna do when you get him?

Trini: I just, it's just... Robbie really means the world to me and I want to tell him that. I just don't know how to say it exactly. Today he made me feel like a horrible girlfriend... or maybe I made myself feel that way.

Billy: You guys had an argument I assume.

(She nods dolefully.)

Trini: He sort of handed my butt to me then walked out. I feel like I haven't been there emotionally for him and I want him to know exactly how I feel about him.

Billy: How do you feel?

(Trini's eyes start to light up just thinking about it.)

Trini: Like I'm lucky to have him. The guy just makes everything in my life so much better. Even my bad days don't suck as hard when I'm with him. Heck, my heart still flutters when I see him. And when I decide to leave for a year, it's something I don't take lightly. 

Billy: So you're still going to Switzerland?

(She suddenly realizes that she isn't so sure.)

Trini: I-I don't know. Not anymore. Not if it means losing my best friend. But I want to talk to him about it first, and this time I'll actually listen to what he has to say. I just hope it's not too late. I hope I haven't messed things up.

Billy: I doubt it.

(He gives her a reassuring pat on the back, and it seems to work.)

Trini: I-if you don't mind Billy, is it okay if I go after him alone?

Billy: Absolutely. Go get him girl. 

Trini: (giggles) ...thanks Billy, I'll catch up with you later!

(Trini wave's goodbye and skips out the front door merrily. Suddenly though, somebody tries to slowly open the bathroom door, hitting Billy unexpectedly.) 

Billy: Oops, my apologies. Let me step out of your way...

(Billy looks up to the person trying to leave the cramped single bathroom and surprisingly finds Robbie staring right back at him.)

Robbie: ...hey.

Billy: Robbie!! What are you doing here? Trini's looking for you.

Robbie: Yeah... yeah I heard.

Billy: Is everything okay, you seem ill? Do you need matches or something?

Robbie: No I'm fine. But I think I need to talk to Trini.

Billy: Robbie, why is there lipstick on your chin?

Robbie: Uh...

(Before Robbie has the chance to answer, the door swings open behind him revealing Hannah M. Tanah. Billy's jaw drops just like Hannah's, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.)

Hannah: Uh...

Billy: Hannah, what are you doing in there?

Hannah: Uh, recycling?

Billy: I bet. Go on, get out of here!

Hannah: You don't have to tell me twice. 

(She sheepishly walks out of the bathroom and high tails it out of there while trying to avoid further detection.) 

Robbie: Billy, before you begin just... let me explain, I---

Billy: (forcefully) Explain?! What did I just see there? What were you doing in there with Hannah, Robbie? Explain that to me.

(But really he can't explain, not in any meaningful way at least. Truth is, the situation got away from him and before he realized he had done wrong, he was in a public restroom with a strange girl. What more could he say?)

Robbie: (sighs) ...I messed up. I messed up big time.


	8. Season 2 - Episode 8: Ahead of His Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishing he could turn back time, Robbie may actually get his wish.

Present Time: 9:47pm – Angel Grove

(In a crisp autumn evening, just hours after the events of Hurricane Zedd, Robbie decides to go for a long walk through Angel Grove. He bypasses the many fallen trees, still trying to make sense about what happened and why he took Hannah into that public restroom. He tries in his head to rationalize his actions, picking apart his last argument with Trini for any opening or an out that would exonerate him of any wrong doing. He can't.)

Robbie: (Sighs) Yeah Robbie, you really screwed up this time. You really screwed up, stupid, stupid man. 

(While wandering aimlessly, Robbie finds himself in Trini's neighborhood, though probably not by coincidence. He finds his way just outside of her home and just stands there for several minutes while he rehearses what he might say, if he decides to say anything at all.)

Robbie: I should... just go home. Maybe I'll feel better about this tomorrow. Maybe I can just put this behind me. Maybe I can work something out with Billy. (Sucks teeth) Oh who am I kidding, that guy's been dying for this moment to have her all to himself.

(Knowing that an admission of wrong doing would be like walking toward his own execution, Robbie marches forward with the heaviest of hearts and just tries to get it over with. He walks up to her front door and knocks three times. He waits... but not for too long.)

Robbie: Well, look at that. I guess she's not home. Guess I'll just leave then.

(Just as he is about to turn around and leave, the door swings open.) 

Trini: Robbie! Oh my goodness, there you are? Thank god you're alright.

(Trini rushes out of her home and hugs him tightly.)

Trini: I was worried sick about you. Don't ever do that again, okay?

Robbie: I'm... I'm sorry. 

Trini: No Robbie, I'm sorry.

Robbie: What could you possibly be sorry about?

Trini: About our fight? About me leaving for Switzerland without telling you.

Robbie: Oh...

(In the midst of the aftermath, Robbie forgot what even led to it.)

Trini: Robbie, please just let me explain. I know you're still upset at what I said earlier and you definitely should be, but please understand that I was really hurt and I didn't mean it whatsoever.

Robbie: Trini, I--

Trini: Robbie wait. I love you. I seriously do. Please, don't let this one stupid argument ruin what we have. We can talk about me going to Switzerland.

Robbie: Trini...

Trini: Look if you don't wanna be with me, fine. But I think you're making a very big mista—

Robbie: TRINI. 

(She finally stops.)

Robbie: Trini, I love you too. Really. More than anything in the world. I... (He pauses) That's kind of why I'm here right now. Because I have something to tell you. It's really important.

(Earlier that day and immediately after the events of Hurricane Zedd, Lord Zedd received a cryptic, yet urgent message ordering him to leave his chambers at once. Goldar who wasn't around for any of this, seems woefully confused when he cannot find his master anywhere.)

Goldar: My lord? Lord Zedd where are you?

(He doesn't find him on his throne. He searches in Finster's workshop but doesn't find Zedd or Finster there. He looks behind the wall Squatt and Baboo often hide behind to exchange dimwitted banter but doesn't find anyone there either.)

Goldar: You guys better not have left somewhere without me. 

(He continues to search through various rooms when he hears laughter from the employee break room. He peaks his head inside and finds everyone but Lord Zedd there. The room is brightly lit and covered in motivational posters about working hard and worker rights; much of which however is crossed off with black marker.) 

Finster: (Laughing) That's bloody rich! He does sound like that! Such a sycophant.

Baboo: I'm telling you, if he were any further up Zedd's butt, he'd be his colon.

(The three of them laugh merrily, making Goldar feel like an outsider.)

Goldar: Hey. What's everyone laughing about?

Baboo: Oh, hey Goldar. Nothing.

Goldar: I see. Where's Lord Zedd?

Squatt: (Shouts) Who cares!

(The three break out laughing again, spitting out the cheap fast food they're stuffing in their faces.)

Goldar: No seriously, I need to speak with him.

Finster: The last I heard of him, he received a call from the head of the United Alliance of Evil and quickly packed his bags and left.

(Goldar gasps)

Goldar: Dark Specter wishes to speak to the Lord?

Baboo: Yeah. Something about a missing persons case. 

 

Goldar: You fool, you don't understand. Master Vile never calls for one on one meetings. Many within the organization have never even seen his fac--

(Baboo dismissively throws a French fry at Goldar, bouncing right off his head, eliciting more laughter.)

Baboo: Yeah, giant who cares?

Squatt: Yeah, none of us are really interested in Vile and his rich people problems. 

Finster: We would much rather sit around and talk about the good ole days. You know, with Rita?

Baboo: Oh, remember when Zordon crammed us into that dumpster and for the first hundred years, Squatt couldn't stop farting? Rita was livid!

Squatt: Hey, it was your idea to eat at Denny's before the last battle.

Goldar: How dare any of you speak that name in this palace? That miserable witch failed us all; sullying our names in the eyes of the Lord. We are to pledge our full allegiance to Zedd and only Zedd, and we are to never acknowledge that woman's existence ever!

Finster: Oh shut up. You can drop the act already, Zedd isn't even here.

Goldar: Excuse me?

Baboo: The man left your wife out to die, show some dignity for crying out loud!

Goldar: (indignantly) Scorpina died for the good of the mission. Her passing was not in vain! She will always be remembered as a hero and sometimes heroes must make sacrifices.

Baboo: Yeah, keep buying that corporate mumbo jumbo.

Goldar: What?!

Baboo: Face it, for all of Rita's problems, she would have never let that happen.

(Goldar stops blindly defending his leader for a second to really give that statement some thought.)

Goldar: Hmm. Well, perhaps, but there's nothing we can do about it now. She's gone; traveling alone into the darkest reaches of space while we're here with Lord Zedd. So we might as well just get used to it.

Baboo: I guess...

Squatt: ...Unless!!

Baboo: Unless what?

Squatt: I think I just thought of something.

Goldar: Now's not the time for firsts.

Squatt: No really. Follow me.

(While Squatt excitedly gets up from his seat, Trini is back on Earth in a desperate search of her own for her boyfriend. She too looks everywhere, she visits his home but it told by his mother that he isn't there. She looks through his usual hiding spot by the rocky hills and finds it empty. She even looks through every inch of the park but finds nothing. Finally, she stops by his coffee shop job, figuring she's looked everywhere else. Upon entering the front door, a portly man in a green apron greets her.)

Manager: Hello, welcome to Charbucks, may I take your order?

Trini: Oh, no thank you. I'm... just looking for someone.

Manager: Oh, okay that's fine. Feel free to take a seat and enjoy our freebase jazz and central air while you wait for your friend. Just don't mind the discarded needles in the restrooms.

Trini: Actually, I was looking for somebody who works here. Do you know if Robbie Clemente is in today?

(The man's expression becomes grim.)

Man: Hmm. I'm afraid not. He was scheduled to work this morning but he called out. When I told him he had to come in, he quit. Then he called me a name... and I hung up.

Trini: Aw man, he called out to be with me. Look, I'm terribly sorry. Please, just let me talk to him, I can reason with him to come back.

Man: I'm afraid that won't be necessary. And he told me his grandmother died. I didn't believe him because his grandmother died last Saturday when I found him leaving a baseball game.

Trini: He took me to see the Angel Grove Master Batters. I love them and he got me tickets.

Man: Yeah. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with the occasional weekend call out, but seeing as Robbie is part time and therefore ONLY works weekends, I don't think it's gonna work out. I'm sorry. However if you're looking for some extra money on the side, we are hiring.

 

Trini: No thanks. I'm not really comfortable with this companies union busting policies and there false claims of making fair trade coffee.

Man: May I assure you that this company embraces the rights of its workers and its farmers. Our social, and our environmental reputations are sterling. 

Trini: Yeah, Robbie thought he was a part of some bigger cause too, until he got his first check. Thanks though, goodbye.

(Trini waves politely and walks out of the Charbucks. She isn't the only one searching for Robbie though, as Jason and the rest are conducting their own search on Trini's wishes.)

Jason: Nope, don't see Robbie anywhere.

Tommy: Check in the next room.

Jason: Not in here either.

Tommy: He's got to be somewhere. We've checked everywhere.

(However, their search is being conducted a bit differently as it appears Tommy and Jason are on Zack's couch playing video games, while Zack himself is reading a magazine in the corner.)

Jason: Maybe he's in the underwater level.

Tommy: Good thinking.

Kimberly: Guys I think we may wanna start looking for Robbie somewhere else soon. And by that I mean we should start looking for Robbie.

Jason: Good idea. Why don't you start looking for him in the kitchen and check in the fridge? If he's not in there, can you bring me back a snack? I'm starving.

Kimberly: You want a snack? You can eat the cheese left on a few of these mice traps.

Jason: ...what kind of cheese?

(Kim rolls her eyes and walks away as Zack chimes in.)

Zack: So guys, I need some advice. You know, guys stuff.

Jason: Shoot.

Zack: Well I met this cute girl at a Prince concert last month and she's from Stone Canyon. Her name is Aisha. She's real cute and super chill, and we've been talking on the phone almost every day ever since, but I can't help but feeling like she only sees me as a friend. There's just no romantic vibe at all.

Tommy: Maybe cause she met you at a Prince concert?

Zack: Come on guys, I'm serious.

Jason: No really, you sure she knows you like girls? 

Tommy: You do like girls, right?

Zack: Yes and of course yes. You know what, never mind. There's no talking to you guys. 

Jason: We're just pulling your leg Zack, no need to get your panties in a twist. 

Zack: (Sighs) She heard the storm hit Angel Grove pretty hard and she wants to stop by for a minute to see if I'm okay.

Jason: Well there you go, that's a good sign.

Zack: You wanna come with me and you can give me advice on the way there? Maybe stick around for a few minutes?

Jason: Can't you handle talking to a girl alone?

Tommy: Clearly he can't. The guy brought flash cards to our double date with Hannah last week in case the conversation stalled. 

Jason: Geez. I thought you people were supposed to be smooth?

Zack: ...what do you mean "you people?"

Jason: Well I mean... 

Zack: ...black people?

Jason: No, no, not at all... I mean... well...

(He laughs awkwardly, trying in vain to diffuse the situation.)

Tommy: This is starting to sound pretty racist.

Jason: I'm not racist. I was complimenting them.

Tommy: Oh boy.

Zack: "Them?" You're so racist...

Jason: I'm not racist.

Zack: It's all starting to make sense now. You know how I know you're racist? It was your idea to call off the search for a Latino boy, to come here and play video games.

Jason: Yeah, well... you know how I know you're racist? You assume every white guy who says something you don't like is racist.

Zack: You know how I know you're racist? When Jesse Jackson ran for president, your dad wore a shirt that said "Keep the WHITE in the White House."

Jason: How is that racist?!

Zack: That's extremely racist!

Jason: Oh come on, you're race baiting now.

Zack: No I'm not.

Jason: Yes, you are.

Zack: Fine, whatever. So are you gonna come with me or not? I gotta meet her at the bus stop in 20.

Jason: Yeah, why not.

(Jason and Zack casually drop the argument and head for the front door to meet Aisha, completely abandon the search for Robbie that wasn't taken seriously to begin with.)

 

Present Time: 6:26pm – Outside the Juice Bar Men's Room.

Hannah: Uh...

Billy: Hannah, what are you doing in there?

Hannah: Uh, recycling?

Billy: I bet. Go on, get out of here!

Hannah: Ugh. You don't have to tell me twice. 

(After being caught inside the men's bathroom with Robbie, the flushed cheerleading captain sheepishly walks out of the bathroom and high tails it out of there while trying to avoid further detection. Robbie immediately goes on the defensive.) 

Robbie: Billy, before you begin just... let me explain, I---

Billy: (Interrupts) Explain?! What did I just see there? What were you doing in there with Hannah, Robbie? Explain that to me.

(But really he can't explain, not in any meaningful way at least. What could he say to excuse this?)

Robbie: (sighs) ...I messed up. I messed up big time.

Billy: You think? What could have possibly driven you to do something so foolish Robbie? I mean Hannah? You threw away a loving relationship with a beautiful human being for ten minutes with Hannah? That girl is easier than the first level of Mario Bros. It's so stupid, it's almost smart again.

Robbie: Alright enough Billy, spare me the guilt trip okay? I don't need to hear it. Look I know I messed up. Fine. 

Billy: Well if you don't wanna hear it from me, who would you like to hear it from?

Robbie: Maybe from someone who wasn't wishing for months that I screw this up so he can be with her!!

(Billy falls silent.)

Robbie: Look, I messed up, okay. But you weren't going through what I was going through. You don't have to deal with the first person you've ever loved leaving for another country and leaving you here alone with people like you; people who pretend to give a crap when I know for a fact they're just furthering their own agenda. 

Billy: ...

Robbie: If I lose her, I have nobody. You still have a group of friends, so do me a favor and get off your soap box.

Billy: ...noted. But I still believe that this was the wrong way to handle this situation.

Robbie: I know. It's bad, but nothing serious happened in there.

(Robbie suddenly makes a weird expression and reaches his fingers into his mouth to pull something out.)

Robbie: When was I chewing gum?

Billy: Okay fine. But something did happen in there. And you need to go to Trini and talk this out.

Robbie: No, I'm not doing that.

Billy: You're not? What do you mean you're not?

Robbie: Trini really hurt me when she decided to leave without even considering my feelings. She basically told me we were through, so if she wants to talk about our relationship that's fine. But this (points to the bathroom) never happened as far as I'm concerned.

Billy: Robbie, I really think you're going about this wrong. You did do something wrong and you need to tell her. My feelings for her aside, you're in an honest, loving relationship. Even if she would see this as "nothing" I think you should at least give her the chance to decide. How would you feel if you walked in on Trini and me kissing? Would it be nothing to you?

Robbie: That's different, she at least likes you. I hate Hannah.

Billy: ...is it really different?

Robbie: Hmm. I guess I see you're right. I guess then maybe I should tell her.

Billy: I just said that.

Robbie: Right, it sounded familiar.

Billy: Does she really like me?

(Robbie rolls his eyes and begins walking toward the door.)

Robbie: I-I gotta go for a walk...

Billy: But Robbie...

(But Robbie had no interest in continuing the conversation and walks past him to the exit. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Squatt sifts through his belongings in the crew quarters with the others behind him.)

Squatt: Goldar may have given me the idea of a lifetime. I think I may have a way that we can all go back to the good old days. You know, when we were getting yelled at by Rita instead of Lord Zedd.

Finster: Back when I actually had some responsibility!

Baboo: And back when Goldar was a world class warrior, and actually behaved like one.

Goldar: Let's get one thing straight: I'm only doing this to get Scorpina back, I have no interest in seeing Rita again. How is this even possible anyway? You have a device that can resurrect the dead and retrieve the missing?

Squatt: Nope, better. I have...

(He pulls out a small white tin box.)

Squatt: A time machine!

(Squatt's anticlimactic revelation lets the air out of the room in collective groans.)

Goldar: You idiot, I knew you didn't have anything. This was a waste of my time.

Squatt: You guys this is a real life flux capacitor!

Finster: You bloody numbskull, you got that from a box of Fruit Loops. 

 

Baboo: I remember you collecting the box tops for weeks when Back to the Future was out.

Squatt: But it works! Why do you think I look so young? I can even zap anyone with this and take them to any time I'd like. If we want, we can go back to get Rita! We just have to go back to when she was here and then we're back in business.

Goldar: So if that thing works, can you use it on anybody to make them younger? Will it return things that they once had but don't anymore?

Baboo: I believe they make pills for that now, Goldar.

Goldar: Quiet!

(Goldar angrily shoves Baboo.)

Goldar: I was talking about my wings. I used to be able to fly, but Rita took them away with the added incentive that I'd get them back once we destroyed the Power Rangers.

Finster: Well that sure worked out well.

Squatt: That's easy. We just go back to when you had wings, then come back.

Finster: OOH! Speaking of the Power Rangers, would I be able to put that thing into a monster, to send the rangers back in time as well?

Squatt: I don't see why not.

Finster: This is fantastic news! I'm gonna get right to work. Oh, Zedd is going to eat his words once I create the monster that finally rids us of those cursed rangers. Me; a product of Rita Repulsa!

(A couple hours later, Robbie is seen wandering through the storm damaged streets of Angel Grove aimlessly as he tries to make sense of everything. He racks his brain, trying to think of a solution that would both alleviate his guilt and not shatter his relationship. Unfortunately the more he tries to think about it, the less he actually comes up with.)

Robbie: (Sighs) Yeah Robbie, you really screwed up this time. You really screwed up, stupid, stupid man. 

(While wandering aimlessly, Robbie finds himself in Trini's neighborhood, though probably not by coincidence. He finds his way just outside of her home and just stands there for several minutes while he rehearses what he might say, if he decides to say anything at all.)

Robbie: I should... just go home. Maybe I'll feel better about this tomorrow. Maybe I can just put this behind me. Maybe I can work something out with Billy. (Sucks teeth) Oh who am I kidding, that guy's been dying for this moment to have her all to himself.

(Knowing that an admission of wrong doing would be like walking toward his own execution, Robbie marches forward with the heaviest of hearts and just tries to get it over with. He doesn't get too far though before some nearby rustling startles him.)

Robbie: Whoa, what the heck was that?!

(Figuring it was a telephone pole gone haywire or some wandering trash, he turns around and is puzzled to see nothing but a shadowy figure in the distance. The man doesn't move and Robbie can't make out his face; all he can really make out in the dark night is a white lab coat.)

Robbie: George Zimmerman?

(When the man doesn't respond, Robbie cautiously moves closer to the figure. Slowly it becomes a bit clearer that the man in the distance is not human. Though tall and lanky, he has a large box like torso. His fingers are pale and bony like an old man's but he lacks a face. A giant electric clock sits atop his shoulders and seems to be stuck at 12:00 am.)

Robbie: Who are you?!

 

"I am a student of all sciences, but a doctor of time travel. They call me Doc Clock though once I'm finished with you brown ranger, you'll be calling me the flux incapacitator. Hahaha!"

Robbie: (groans) Great, a monster. I don't have time for this. It's morphin time!

 

"Stegosaurus!"

 

(Robbie morphs into the brown ranger and leaps right into action try and quickly dispatch this monster. He gets right up to it and lands a couple kicks to the ribs, though each kick seems to feel like kicking a metal surface and hurts him more than it hurts the Doc. The monster quickly rebounds by backing up and landing a spin kick of its own, knocking Robbie backwards.)

Robbie: So you've got a Ph. D and you're a black belt?

Doc Clock: I am, everything. I am the water you drink, the air you breathe and the grass that grows beneath you.

Robbie: Oh yeah? You know what my favorite part of grass is?

Doc Clock: What's that?

(He pulls out his blade blaster and fires.)

Robbie: Smoking it!!

(Three shots hit dead on and send the Doc to the ground in a cloud of dust. Robbie tries to capitalize by rushing over to stomp him out but mysteriously winds up back where he started with the blaster in his hand.)

Robbie: Oh yeah? You know what my favorite part of grass is? ...huh?

Doc Clock: INNAPROPRIATE!!!

(The doc fires a laser from his alarm clock head that drills Robbie down the chest. His protective suit gives as evident by the sparks that fly. And the brown ranger, who seconds ago just had the upper hand is now on the ground writhing in pain.)

Robbie: Wha... what in the world just happened?

Doc Clock: Hahaha! Don't you see? I can manipulate time. Any of your weak attacks and your weaker quips can easily be erased at will. And you know what else can and should be banished to the depths of time?

Robbie: Pauly Shore?

Doc Clock: No, you! Haha! I'm gonna send you back to irrelevance, where you belong...

(The doc opens up his white lab coat, revealing Squatt's flux capacitor in the place of its torso. It begins to light up, and despite not knowing what is exactly is going to happen, Robbie figures it's not gonna be good.)

Robbie: Oh no... Zordon come in.

Zordon: Yes Robbie.

Robbie: I'm being attacked by a monster outside of Trini's. I need help, fast.

Zordon: Hang in there, I will contact the others immediately.

Robbie: Hurry!

Doc Clock: Uh oh. I'm afraid you're out of time.

Robbie: NOOO!!

(The flux capacitor flashes a light so bright, that it blinds Robbie. The last thing he sees are the numbers on the doc's alarm clock head spinning backwards rapidly. A warm chill overtakes the brown ranger before he blacks out entirely. Suddenly, he comes to and wakes up from the table at the Juice Bar he was sitting at during the storm.)

Robbie: Whoa, what was that?! Oh man, was I dreaming? Oh thank God...

(Though his heart is racing as if he were still in the middle of a fight, he turns toward the window to see if the storm over and it looks as if the storm didn't even hit at all, making him question what exactly was a dream and what was real. The radio is blasting and everyone inside looks like they're having a good time. He even spots some of the rangers sparring or working out.)

Robbie: That was insane. Wonder why no one woke me up?

(He checks his watch for the time, but seems a little distracted by his attire.)

Robbie: Ew, what am I wearing? I haven't worn these rags in ages.

(Robbie tries to regain his composure and act as cool as possible, though his mind is cloudy. Was there really a storm at all? Is he still dreaming? And if there wasn't, does that mean he also didn't cheat on Trini. It'd be a great relief to him if he didn't. Speaking of which, he looks up to see her by the entrance practicing tai chi.)

 

Robbie: Trini, oh thank goodness. But I wonder if... did I?

Billy: Hey fellas!

(Billy walks in and cheerfully wearing a full karate uniform and waves at Zack and Jason, who had just finished practicing some of their martial arts moves.)

Robbie: Maybe he can give me some answers. Hey Billy, come here real qu--

(Billy walks right by Robbie and toward his friends where he's greeted by high fives.)

Zack: Yo Billy, what's up?

Billy: Well, I think I'm mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class.

Robbie: What? What's that guys deal? 

(Robbie shakes it off and gives Trini, who is now speaking to Kimberly, one last look before deciding to walk up to her and test the waters.)

Robbie: Uh hey Trini.

Trini: (Somewhat startled) ...Uh hey?

Robbie: So uh, Billy said you were looking for me? You wanted to talk.

(Trini, who seems utterly confused, looks to Kim for some sort of clue. However Kim seems equally stumped.)

Trini: I wasn't. I'm sorry. He must be mistaken.

Robbie: Trini, we're okay, right?

(But the girls completely ignore him as two familiar figures divert their attention away.)

Trini: Oh no, look who's here.

Kimberly: Bulk and Skull.

Bulk: Hi girls! How about that double date we talked about?

Skull: Yeah, hahahahah! What about it?

Robbie: (Raises eyebrow) Double date?

Trini: Sorry guys.

(Defeated, Skull shakes his head and starts to walk away, but Bulk stubbornly pulls him back.) 

Bulk: What's the matter, we're not good enough for you?

Trini: Leave us alone Bulk.

Bulk: Oh yeah, make me!

 

Skull: Yeah, make me!

Robbie: Do we have a problem here guys, or do you two not get the hint?

(Robbie steps between the two girls, much to their bemusement.)

Robbie: How many times do I have to tell you two clowns to leave my girlfriend alone?

Trini: (raises eyebrow) Girlfriend?

Bulk: Uhm, and you are?

Skull: Aren't you that Robbie kid from lab?

Bulk: Oh yeah! You got detention for hanging that dweeb Billy from a flagpole while pledging allegiance. 

Robbie: Well... I mean...

(He awkwardly looks back at Kim and Trini, who are staring back at him blankly.)

Robbie: I mean, that was a while ago. I...

Skull: Yeah, and you also nearly got suspended for telling the lab teacher to take his hat off.

Robbie: Well I don't see what the big deal was there. I was just parroting exactly what he said to me.

Skull: The lab teacher's Jewish...

Robbie: Yeah, that didn't occur to me until afterwards.

Trini: Ugh, let's get one thing straight here Robbie. Mr. Leibowitz is a good man and a very good teacher. And Billy is my friend. So I would never in a million years be caught dead dating a guy like you.

Bulk: Oh snap!

Robbie: Trini, these things happened last year! How have you not let that go? Look, if you're still upset cause I don't want you to go on that stupid trip, then just say so. Don't act like you don't know me. 

(But Trini just stares back at him expressionlessly. It occurs to him that he must still be dreaming. He has to know for sure though, so he suddenly springs forward and plants an ill-timed kiss on Trini.)

Kimberly: Uhm, who is this weirdo and when did the short bus get here?

Skull: Hey Bulky, maybe we should be taking tips from this guy.

(Horrified, Trini extends both arms out to the side, making it clear that she is not a willing participant in this kiss. She makes it clearer by dropping a heel onto Robbie's foot. He immediately lets go and winces in pain. She follows with a knee to the groin before finally grabbing him by the shoulder and flipping him onto the gym mat behind them.)

Trini: Now I suggest you leave before I report you to the authorities!

(Suddenly a weird, repulsed look comes across Trini's face. She reaches her fingers into her mouth and pulls something out.)

Trini: And take your disgusting used piece of gum with you.

Kimberly: Ew!

Bulk: Now it's our turn!

(Bulk and Skull both make a charge at Kim and Trini with their backs turned, but the girls recover quickly enough and receive the same treatment Robbie got. Bulk falls right on top of the brown ranger, which completely knocks the wind out of him.)

Robbie: Uhhhhh.....

Kimberly: You three should really consider taking one of Jason's classes.

(Robbie gasps for breath while trying to angrily push the Bulk off from on top of him. It hasn't occurred to him yet that the Clock Doc had sent him back in time to before he and the others were made into Power Rangers, back to the day of the dumpster.)

 

Present Day: 7:55pm – Zack's Neighborhood

 

(Jason and Zack, who are both completely unaware of Robbie's whereabouts are walking through the empty, wet streets on their way to the bus stop.)

Zack: Aw man, we're almost there. I'm getting kinda nervous. What if she doesn't show up? Or what if she shows up, but we've got nothing to talk about? What if she thinks I'm weird or unfunny? Oh man, I hope she doesn't show up.

Jason: Dude, just relax. Everything's going to be fine if you just act normal. It's when you over think things that things go poorly. Just talk to her like you would Kim or Trini.

Zack: She's nothing like Kim or Trini...

Jason: What could possibly go wrong if it doesn't work out anyway? Are you gonna die? I've seen you strike out before and you've always lived.

Zack: Yeah, but this girl isn't like any of those other girls. This girl is... I just sort of feel this special connection to her you know? Like I feel really comfortable talking to her about anything. Sports, martial arts, even other girls!

Jason: Wow. She does sound pretty cool.

Zack: She's awesome. She's like my buddy. That's why I don't wanna mess it up.

Jason: Don't worry, I'll stick around for a bit to help you out. 

Zack: Thanks bro.

Jason: And hey, if it doesn't work, I'll just put the moves on her myself.

Zack: You're a true friend.

Jason: I do what I can.

(Zack suddenly stops and points ahead.)

Zack: Look that's her. She came!

(Jason turns his head forward and sees a short girl with light dark skin, sporting dreads down to her lower back. She seems to be searching the area around her, presumably for Zack. Jason nods back at Zack approvingly, as if to agree that she is attractive. Though what catches his eye most about her is her attire: very loose fitting hoody, army boots and a rainbow colored bracelet. Zack moves in closer towards her.)

Zack: Hey you, looking for someone?

 

Aisha: Zack! Hey, what's up buddy? I was wondering if you were gonna make it.

(She rushes up to him and gives him a playful punch in the arm.)

Zack: Ouch. Yeah. It's kinda hard to find the way when nothing looks like it used to.

Aisha: Oh yeah, it looks like a disaster scene here; like apocalypse bad. In Stone Canyon we got a bit of rain, but this is just terrible. Hurricane Zedd really did a number on Angel Grove. 

Zack: Yeah well, stranger things have happened around here.

(Jason coughs suggestively.)

Zack: Oh, right. Aisha I'd like you to meet my friend Jason. Jason, this is Aisha. 

(Jason extends his hand toward her and seems taken off guard when she shakes it.)

Jason: My, that's a pretty firm grip you got there.

Aisha: Thanks. Wish I could say the same.

Zack: Yeah, Jason was just leaving.

Jason: I was?

Zack: Yeah, he stayed over at my place during the storm and he's kind of afraid to wander the streets alone. You know, cause he's a sissy boy. 

Jason: ...says the guy who paid to see Prince.

(Aisha laughs loudly at Jason's retort.)

Aisha: That's hilarious... but that's very nice of you Zack. Are you guys gonna help out in the recovery effort around here?

Jason: Most likely. We were just talking about that. Zack and I are part of a global outreach program that focuses on a lot of humanitarian work. This would be right up our alley.

Aisha: Yeah, Zack told me. Well I have a couple friends that would love to join you in the relief effort. They're nice guys, I think you'd like them. 

Zack: That sounds great. The more the merrier. 

Aisha: It just seems strange though. Looking at all this, I'm surprised Stone Canyon wasn't hit harder. Seems like that hurricane was designed to destroy you guys.

(Zack and Jason give each other knowing glances.)

Jason: ...I guess.

Zack: Hey, stranger things have happened over here.

(Zack shrugs and laughs awkwardly, trying to be as dismissive as he can.)

Aisha: I bet.

(Right on cue, the three of them get some company from the skies.)

Zack: Oh no!

Jason: Putties!

Aisha: (shrieks) OH MY GOD!!! What are these things?!

Jason: Perfect timing.

Zack: Aisha head for cover, fast. 

Aisha: And leave you two here alone? Screw that, I'm fighting.

Zack: What? But you ca—

Jason: Aim for the Z!

Aisha: Right!

(The three of them spread out to cover more ground. Jason takes the center route and goes straight to work. He ducks the right of a putty patroller in front of him, responds with a kick to the ribs, then stylishly spins around and blindsides the enemy with a jab to the Z target. 

He isn't finished though as more begin to surround him. He lands a quick side kick to one approaching his right. Then backflips as two more charge to his front to create distance and finish them off with a double clothesline to their midsections.

Zack on the other side, appears more worried for Aisha's safety as he glances back and forth between her and his enemies. But is forced to pay attention when a flying putty patroller barely misses his head. He busts a short dance move to try and throw them off, then kicks one to his right. He uses that momentum to catapult himself for a spin kick aimed at the enemy behind him but that one ducks. He does however land on his feet and nails a punch to the patty standing just behind the first. He turns around and takes care of that one with a swift bicycle kick.)

Zack: Aisha, I'm coming. Hang on.

(However it doesn't really look like Aisha needs much help. Although she is by no means a martial artist and her form seems quite unrefined, she seems to be able to hold her own just fine despite being cornered by putties on each side. She ducks a blow from the one on the left, then on the right before answering back with a fist of her own to the enemy on the left. The putty catches it, and the other follows suit, but before they can pin her down she stomps down hard on each of their toes, forcing them to let go. Then as they wince in pain she lands a double elbow right on each of their targets. She is slightly startled at first when they just disassemble and disappear, but she quickly rebounds to land a blow to one coming toward her from her knees. Just as easily as the putties arrived, Aisha and the rangers disposed of them.)

Aisha: Whoa, you weren't kidding. Strange things do happen in this town. Now can you please tell me what the heck were those things cause I am seriously considering cutting this visit short.

Zack: That's a really long story, I'll explain it to you once we get inside. Are you okay?

Aisha: Yeah, I'm fine. I think one of them scuffed my boots. I should have pounded him a bit more before I made him disappear.

Jason: You did great Aisha, I was really impressed.

Aisha: Thanks, you guys had some mighty fine moves yourselves. Maybe you can give me some pointers sometime.

Zack: That'd be cool. But first let's get you to my place, where it's safe.

Aisha: Okay.

(Zack tries to walk up to Aisha and wrap his arm around her shoulder, but before he could get the chance, his communicator goes off. He tries quickly to cover it up but it went off right in her ear.)

Zack: Uh oh.

Aisha: What's that...?

Zack: This? It's just uh... my pager.

Jason: Say Aisha, why don't you head down the corner to the nearest Charbucks and get yourself something to drink. Zack and I need to stay back here and, uh... we've got to...

Zack: Report this to the police!

Jason: Right! Yeah, we've got to tell the police. You know, in case this happens again.

Aisha: Oh...

(Aisha doesn't seem like she's buying what they're trying to sell, but being in a totally different neighborhood and following an unexpected fight with what looks like aliens, she's really in no position to question the only two people she knows.)

Aisha: Okay I guess...

Zack: It'll only be a minute. Whatever you buy, it'll be my treat.

Aisha: Sounds good. You sure you boys are okay?

Jason: We're good.

Aisha: (sighs) Okay. I'll see you soon. I hope.

(She walks off toward the local café. Once she's out of sight and the coast is clear, Jason answers the call.)

Jason: We read you Zordon.

Zordon: Jason, report to the command center at once. Robbie is in grave danger.

Jason: Got it.

Zack: Well, looks like we found him. Trini ought to be pleased. 

Jason: Yeah, I doubt that. Come on.

(The two look around them once more before teleporting to the command center, where they find the other four rangers already there.)

Tommy: You guys made it. We were just attacked by putties.

Jason: You too?

Trini: Zordon, what's going on? Where's Robbie? Is he alright?

Jason: Yeah, we've all searched high and low for him, but we haven't been able to come up with anything. Right guys?

Tommy: Yeah, absolutely.

Zack: That guys like Waldo.

 

Zordon: A couple minutes ago Robbie reported from just outside of Trini's house that he was under attack from one of Zedd's monsters.

Trini: Outside of my house?

Kimberly: I guess he was looking for you too...

Alpha: Zordon and I initially attempted to bring you guys to his location as quickly as possible, but then something strange happened...

Billy: What?

Zordon: Robbie simply vanished from that location; as did the monster.

Jason: He just vanished? That's strange.

Zordon: Indeed it is. As we speak, I am scanning for his energy throughout the Earth, but so far I have not been able to find anything. It is likely that he was taken to another dimension.

Trini: What can we do? 

Zordon: Alpha and I will continue to rule out possible locations. In the meanwhile, you and the others must head to Trini's neighborhood and search for clues. No matter where we've looked, his trail always goes cold there.

(The eerie nature of Zordon's reply sends chills down Trini's spine.)

Kimberly: Don't worry Trini, we're gonna get him back. Safe and sound.

Zordon: Proceed with caution rangers, if it was indeed one of Zedd's monsters that was behind all of this, the same may happen to any one of you.

Trini: We will...

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

 

"Tyrannosaurus!"

(Morphed and ready for action, the rangers appear outside of Trini's front lawn.)

Jason: Okay guys, let's spread out and search for any clues. And remember what Zordon said, stay vigilant. 

 

"RIGHT!"

(The Power Rangers spread out and begin to search for signs, anything, though they aren't exactly sure what could possibly help them find Robbie. It doesn't help that at this hour, it is beginning to get much more difficult to see much of anything.)

Kimberly: I don't see anything, you?

Billy: Negative.

Zack: I just see scattered wood and leaves. A few dead pigeons, but no sign of Robbie.

Trini: We've got to keep looking.

Tommy: You guys think maybe Robbie just disappeared on his own? He's been known to get moody and leave for long periods of time. Maybe he just disconnected his communicator again.

Jason: I doubt he'd announce it to Zordon first though.

Kimberly: Or maybe, just maybe. He was taken away by that monster to draw us here.

Billy: You mean, like a trap?

(Kim looks up to nod at Billy, but isn't able to follow up with anything as the Earth suddenly begins to quake violently.)

Zack: Uh oh... looks like you may be on to something.

Kimberly: I hoped I wasn't....

(Meanwhile, back at the command center...)

Alpha: Danger! Danger! It's the big one, I just know it; we'll all be destroyed!!

Zordon: Calm down Alpha. An earthquake this powerful can only mean one thing...

 

One Year Ago – The Juice Bar

(Robbie and the others are experiencing an unexpected earthquake of the exact same magnitude. People rush outside in droves as the pillars begin to collapse inside the youth center.)

Kimberly: Oh my God, what's happening?!

Trini: This is too weird!

Jason: Hold on!!

(Back in present time, the quaking gets even worse. Light poles that didn't fall due to the storm finally fall while the rangers all tumble about trying to stay close.)

Kimberly: Oh my God, what's happening?!

Trini: This is too weird!

Jason: Hold on!!

(Suddenly though, the quaking stops. An eerie calm overtakes Angel Grove, which completely unnerves the team that by now knows better.)

Kimberly: What is going on today?!

Zack: It's the end of the world man. It's all over...

 

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

(Sending immediate chills down everyone's spine at once, they hear a laugh from behind them that they were hoping to never hear again. Slowly, all of them turn around to confirm their greatest fears.)

Jason: Oh no...

Tommy: But, it can't be...

Zack: That's impossible!!

Rita: I'm baaaacccck!

(It is indeed Rita Repulsa. She is joined by her full army of Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Finster and Scorpina.)

Rita: And now, it's time to conquer Earth!

 

Jason: Get her!

(As they courageously charge forward, Robbie's earthquake doesn't seem to be letting up. Everything and anything not nailed down has fallen over, and that includes some of the teens, who unlike in present time, are scared for their lives.)

Zack: This whole place is going down!

Kimberly: What do we do?

Robbie: To the command center. I bet Zedd's behind this.

Jason: What?! What are you talking about?

Trini: Robbie, get out of here! You're completely insane.

Robbie: Would you like to ask the earthquake to politely stop so I can leave, princess?!

Trini: Ugh, I can't beliv---

(Trini's words get cut off when from out of nowhere, the Clock Doc reappears. The mere presence of an alien frightens both girls, who shriek and hide behind the nearest guy. For Trini, that person is Robbie. )

Robbie: You again!

Clock Doc: Time to show you fools what time it is....

Jason: Robbie you know this thing?

Robbie: I'll explain later. We've got to stop him first. It's morphin time!!!

(Robbie reaches behind him for his morpher, but finds nothing there. After a brief panic, he finally starts to realize what just happened to him.)

Robbie: Oh no... I'm not a ranger... none of us are. Have I...?

Clock Doc: ...and the last horse finally limps to the finish line. It took you long enough to figure out. I've sent you back to when you were the reviled, stubborn, cynical punk with daddy issues that no one liked and who broke the fourth wall constantly.

Robbie: Oh no, you've sent me back to the first season?!

Clock Doc: Bingo!

Robbie: NOOO!!!

Kimberly: Excuse, me but can like somebody come back to Earth and pick me up cause I'm totally confused.

Clock Doc: It'll all be over real soon my dear. Real soon.

(He opens his lab coat, releasing a powerful wave aimed right at Robbie. Within seconds he vanishes before their eyes.)

Trini: AHHHH!!!

(The sound of Trini's horrified screams wake Robbie up, finding himself in the middle of a classroom. He shoots his head right up from his notes, which he's drooled one and seems more confused than ever. He reaches for his back though and is relieved to feel his morpher there so there at least there is some semblance of normalcy.)

Ms. Appleby: It's time for our first video project today. Trini?

(As Trini excitedly jumps to the front of the class, holding a VHS tape, Robbie tries to unscramble his brain and figure out just exactly how he got there.)

Trini: My video project is called "Pollution Problems in Angel Grove."

(Robbie groans loudly, almost instinctively.)

Trini: ...E-excuse me?

 

Ms. Appleby: Is there a problem Mr. Clemente?

Robbie: We get it Trini, pollution is an issue; that horse died already. Move on.

Trini: I don't see how what I care about is any of your business.

Kimberly: Yeah Robbie, if she wants to fight for a good cause, let her. It's more than some other people I know...

(Her comment draws "Ooohs" from the class.)

Robbie: What was that?

Kimberly: Nothing. Why don't you just go back to sleeping around?

Robbie: Why don't you stop sleeping around?

Ms. Appleby: MR CLEMENTE!

Trini: Robbie, that's not very nice!

Ms. Appleby: Detention, after school!!

Bulk: Actually Ms. Appleby, I kind of agree with Robbie on this one.

Skull: Yeah, pollution gets a bad rap if you ask me. 

Trini: (groans) How so?

Bulk: Well one, it's just easier. Why walks around with trash in your hand when the whole world is your waste basket!

Skull: The Earth was made this big for a reason...

Bulk: Second, polluting the environment makes you feel good inside. Allow me to demonstrate. 

(Bulk lifts up his left leg and begins to push with all his might till his face turns bright red. Everyone sitting around them starts to move away, but Bulk seems to be struggling much more than anticipated. Finally, he stops, with a worried look on his face.)

Bulk: ...Ms. Appleby?

Ms. Appleby: Yes Bulk?

Bulk: May I go to the bathroom?

Ms. Appleby: (sighs) ...go.

Bulk: Thank you...

(Bulk tries to get up and side shuffle his way out of the class room with his back against the wall. Ms. Appleby tries her hardest to restore order.)

Ms. Appleby: Okay, if we can limit the disruptions from here on out, Trini, would you please proceed?

Trini: You know what, never mind.

(With tears forming in her eyes, Trini slams her tape down onto the teacher's desk and storms out of the classroom. Suddenly all eyes are locked on Robbie, and he can feel their antipathy toward him.)

Robbie: Now wait, Trini stop. I didn't mean t—

(Robbie tries to get up, but Jason quickly grabs him by the shoulders and prevents him from going after her.)

Jason: I think you've done enough.

Robbie: Oh crud...

(Robbie sits back down and regretfully puts his head on the table. Billy, who was previously staring a hole through him, gets up and runs after Trini. However before long, the two of them shout in terror.)

Trini: AHHHH!!

Billy: Monster!!

 

Present Time: 8:27pm – Trini's Neighborhood

(Back in present time, the rangers do battle with Rita's clan. Jason leaps through the air, with his Power sword in hand and lands a devastating blow to the chest of Goldar. He however, barely reacts. Jason spins around and lands another cross body blow and then one from over his head, but a strangely super powered Goldar swats the sword away with his hands and lands a cross body blow of his own to Jason, knocking him down.)

Jason: Man, is this guy on steroids or something?

Goldar: You're gonna have to do better than that.

(As Jason defiantly gets back up and charges again, but before he can get anywhere near him Scorpina lunges out of nowhere and throws four tiny eggs at him that she appeared between each of her fingers. Each eggs sticks to his body and hatches tiny scorpions that set the red ranger into an instant panic.)

Jason: Scorpions!!!

Scorpina: Goldar, remember that whole spiel about "Till death do we part?" 

Goldar: Yes?

 

Scorpina: Yeah, you aren't getting away that easily.

Goldar: Trust me, it is great to have you back Scorpina. Now it's time to finish what we started.

(While Jason struggles to hold his own with Rita's right hands, Zack, Tommy, Billy and Kim are having an even more unusual time with Baboo, Squatt and Finster. Mostly though, because they cannot catch them. Each of them get cornered by one of the rangers, only to sneak their way out. In Squatt's case, he sets off smoke bombs from his pouch, momentarily blinding Zack and Kim and allowing him the chance to run away.)

Finster: Remind me whose bright idea was it to involve us in this scuffle?

Squatt: If we want to beat the power rangers, we have to do this together!

Finster: (Sighs) I suppose...

Baboo: Na, na, na, na, na... you can't catch us!

Zack: Get back here, you dirty ape!

(Baboo sticks his tongue out at the rangers mockingly. A group of Rita's old putty patrollers appear in front of them and fight the rangers in their place.)

Tommy: Oh great.

Kimberly: Can't say I've missed these clay brains.

(The putties attack with their usual reckless abandon for themselves and others as the team tries to hold them off. Two of them attack Billy from the side. Billy blocks a punch from one, kicks the other, then spins the first to the ground by the shoulder. Kim front flips past two of them, then once she stops, pulls off a spinning heel kick to the one standing before her. Tommy easily disposes the one in front of him who can't even get a blow in. He spins past a punch, swats away a kick, then draws him near the side of a cliff Trini's house is located by and knocks him over the edge with a roundhouse.) 

Zack: Thankfully it seems like the putties are the only ones here who haven't gotten stronger. 

Tommy. Right. I just hope Trini can handle Rita on her own.

(Meanwhile, at the center of all the commotion, Rita Repulsa and the yellow ranger engage in a stare down. Trini doesn't say a word, but Rita can sense the intensity radiating from her eyes.)

Rita: What's the matter, love sick?

Trini: What have you done to him? Where is he?!

Rita: He's been sent on a little trip to do some soul searching.

Trini: If you hurt a hair on his head, I'm gonna--

Rita: (interrupts) Oh just let it go. What's past is past, right?

Trini: The only person who should've been left in the past is you!

(Trini pulls out her Power Daggers and leaps into the sky. While in midair she throws each dagger at Rita's head like two darts, but the villainess easily swats them away with her magic wand. Trini lands on her feet and makes a move toward her through flips, culminating with a flip over Rita's head, landing right behind her. Rita recovers and swings her wand across her head. Luckily Trini ducks and counters with a spinning heel kick. Rita ducks that and the two lock horns briefly before Trini is forced to let go when reminded that touching her sends an electric current down her body. Running on pure adrenaline and emotion, Trini successfully lands a series of lightning fast kicks to Rita's side and caps it off with a palm to the midsection that pushes her off. Although mostly unharmed, Rita begins to lose patience.)

 

Rita: Stupid human. The empress of evil is not to be made a fool of.

Trini: I think you're at least a year late for that.

(Trini makes one last run toward her, but Rita thwarts it with a beam from her wand. Feeling the need to save face, Rita plays her trump card.)

Rita: Enough talk. Magic wand... make us GROOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!

(Rita chucks her wand into their air where it soars at least fifty feet before peaking and falling to the ground below. The steam rises from the crevasse it creates and engulfs Goldar, Scorpina and Rita, causing all three to grow to the size of skyscrapers. The rangers get together and look up in awe of the challenge before them.)

Zack: Aw man. We're history.

Jason: I could barely make a scratch on Goldar and Scorpina. How are we gonna take them on and Rita? 

Billy: And the Red Dragon Thunderzord took extensive damage in the last fight and with hardly enough time to recover.

Tommy: Come on guys, we've got to hang in there. We've beaten these three before, we can do it again.

Jason: Tommy's right. We've just got to stick together.

Trini: Right, I'm with you. Let's melt this witch for good.

Jason: We need Thunderzord power, now!

(Meanwhile...)

 

Six Months Ago – The Industrial District

 

"Yaaaaaaaaawwwwn."

 

(Robbie reawakens in his soft mattress one bright Saturday morning. The summer sun beams through the window and onto his face, making it hard for him to see. However, he can sense a presence next to him in bed; mostly because it was laying on his chest, looking up at him with an even brighter smile.) 

Trini: Good morning!

(As good as it feels to have her in his bed and as much as Robbie wishes he were back in present time, he recognizes this exact moment all too well.)

Robbie: So I wasn't dreaming... nice! How'd you sleep?

Trini: Wonderfully; yourself?

Robbie: ...I never slept better.

Trini: Last night was amazing Robbie; although I've got to say, I'm a little surprised.

Robbie: By my amazing cuddling?

Trini: No.

(She pulls down her sheets.)

Trini: That my clothes are still on.

(He cracks a sly smirk.)

Robbie: That's how I knew I wasn't dreaming.

Trini: I'm glad you were such a gentleman though; I had an amazing time anyway. For so long I've just been so focused on business. Day in and day out, I was all about school, martial arts and being a power ranger; like some zombie. Then you come along and just... allowed me to listen to my heart for a change. I feel so liberated.

Robbie: Yeah, I kind of... wish it would just always stay like this, you know?

Trini: I do...

(Robbie sits up and wraps his arm around her shoulder; she rests her head on his.)

Robbie: You know, I always figured you and Billy would be the ones to get together. I never thought I was brainy enough for you.

Trini: Billy? No way.

Robbie: You should read his fan fiction; it's quite obvious that you have the hots for him.

Trini: I mean I love Billy, don't get me wrong, but dating him is like dating my little brother. Besides, I've had to unhook his underwear from way too many flagpoles to still find him sexy.

(He chuckles; little does she know that Robbie's responsible for some of that.)

Robbie: Look Trini, I'm... I'm really sorry for the way I've acted thus far in our friendship. I've always been kind of dismissive of your causes and feelings and, I guess I've just kind of taken you for granted.

Trini: Robbie, you don't need to apologize. That's all in the past.

Robbie: You would think. But... look, I really love how passionate you are about saving the world. I love that you've overcome so much adversity in just getting to this country and nearly died, yet you harbor no ill will toward anyone. You're just... a beautiful person. Inside and out. We need more people like you. 

Trini: Robbie stop! You're making me blush. And you're not gonna sweet talk your way into my pants!

Robbie: You aren't familiar with my sweet talk then. 

(The two share a warm laugh. Suddenly Robbie feels the urge to lean in and kiss her. This time, she is very receptive and the kiss turns out to be their most passionate as a couple. It also may be their last. Eventually, Trini winces and pulls away; covering her own mouth.)

Trini: Ooh. Morning breath.

Robbie: It's okay, I don't mind...

Trini: No, I mean yours.

Robbie: Oh... sorry. Well come on. I'll walk you home. I'm sure your mom is worried sick.

Trini: Oh God, I bet she is!!

(Robbie and Trini get up to collects her things before heading their way out. Meanwhile, back during the present day. The Thunderzord and Dragonzord face off against Goldar, Scorpina and Rita Repulsa in a dark, cloudy night. The three enemies snicker to one another as while circling the Zords in the middle.)

Rita: You pathetic Power Rangers are finally going down!

Jason: Alright guys, brace yourselves.

Rita: Take that!

(Rita points her wand forward and sends an electrical surge right into the center cockpit; short circuiting some of the operations. She then leaps forward and with the sharp end of the wand, swings right across the chest from the left, then to the right. She tries for a third shot, the Thunderzord quickly recovers, pulls out its saber and blocks the third, which pushes her back from recoil. She regains her footing and the two begin to duel.)

Zack: Without Robbie's help, we don't stand a chance. We got lucky the first time we beat her, I'm not sure we can do it again. We're not even at full power.

Billy: We're holding her off as long as we can, but there's no telling how long she can last. She's already starting to wear out our energy reserves!

Jason: We'll just have to find an opening. Let's just hope Tommy can handle Goldar and Scorpina in the meanwhile.

(However, the Dragonzord is having a tough time itself; Scorpina spins around and lets her stinger tail extend and wrap itself around the Dragonzord's head. It jabs it right in the skull, severely damaging its core functions. Luckily Tommy is not occupying the cock pit, or it may have even killed him.)

Tommy: Hang in there old buddy!

(But while the Dragonzord's movement is constricted, Goldar gives it his best shot with his sword, causing a huge explosion and a loud crash when it hits the floor.)

Scorpina: Just like old times.

Goldar: Now time to shift our focus to the Megazord.

Rita: No thanks, I've got this under control.

(Rita breaks the stalemate and lands a vicious blow right down the middle. She spins and capitalizes with another cross body that leaves the Thunderzord reeling.)

Kimberly: Our shields are failing!

Billy: We're leaking power fast! We're gonna have to retreat.

Jason: No! Not yet!

(Without Rita doing much else, the Thunderzord tilts backwards and collapses.)

Rita: AHAHAHAHA!!!

Goldar: Yes, now let me at them. I would love to do the honors of finishing off those pathetic rangers once and for all.

 

Rita: You? Honor? HA! After you sold me out the second Zedd arrived, you have no honor. 

Goldar: What?!

Scorpina: Not this again...

Rita: I know you don't like me and trust me, the feeling is mutual. As soon as I'm done sticking the knife into the rangers' backs for the last time, I suggest you start watching yours.

Goldar: Is that a threat?!

Rita: It's a promise. And who gave you back those wings anyway, you look like a street pigeon. They don't even work.

Goldar: Oh yeah? Well, Madonna called and she wants her breast cones back!

Rita: Did she? 

Goldar: She did!

(Unbeknownst to them, the Thunder and Dragonzord used this opportunity to get back on their feet. With all of their backs turned and Rita and Goldar back down each other's throats, The Thunderzord reaches for its saber once more and lands a devastating blow to Rita's back, taking her down. Not to be outdone, the Dragonzord sends ten small missiles in the general direction of both Goldar and Scorpina which take them down also.)

Jason: Alright! Controls are back online! Now's our chance.

(Jason gets a call from the command center.)

Jason: I read you Zordon.

Zordon: Jason, call forth the power of Titanus and combine it with the Thunderzord. It is the only power strong enough to defeat Rita.

Jason: Copy. Alright, you heard the man. I need Titanus and the power of the Ultrazord! 

(From out of the dark, cloudy night, the massive robotic Brachiosaurus appears. It roars mightily before the Thunderzord leaps into the air and lands perfectly on its back.) 

Rita: Uh oh...

Goldar: You see what you've done?!

(The Ultrazord starts to slowly move toward its three targets, all guns pointed directly at them.)

Jason: Ultrazord, lock on and fi—

"I don't think so..."

Jason: Huh...?

Billy: To the right!!!

Zack: What the heck is that?!

(The Ultrazord stops immediately when the rangers spot a fourth monster, the Clock Doc appears to their right hand side.)

Goldar: You're late!

Scorpina: You have an alarm clock for a head stupid.

Clock Doc: Sorry, I snoozed.

Kimberly: Okay, like what's going on now?

Trini: I have a feeling that whatever happened to Robbie, it involved this guy.

Rita: Whatever, you're here. Now, proceed with the plan.

Clock Doc: As you wish.

(The Clock Doc opens his lab coat, revealing the flux capacitor. Both frozen from bemusement ad because they are unable to move from their carrier Zord, the rangers just stand there as it lights up. A bright white beam engulfs them all, but one thing that Rita didn't expect happens as well... it engulfed her and her minions as well.)

Rita: NOT ME TOO YOU IDIOT!! DON'T SEND ME BACK... NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Clock Doc: Uh oh... there's a bit of a... malfunction here.

(He tries desperately to hit the "Dismiss" button on the top of his alarm clock head, but it's too late. The six rangers, The Zords, Goldar, Scorpina and Rita Repulsa begin to black out and demolecularize. Like Robbie, they are each taken to exactly where they were in a predetermined time.)

Hannah: Uh...

Billy: Hannah, what are you doing in... th-there?

(Billy doesn't quite know what's going on or what just happened. He remembers vividly the battle he just had how his life flashed before his and his friends eyes. Strangely though he finds himself standing before Robbie and Hannah back at the Juice Bar.)

Hannah: Uh, recycling?

Billy: ...sure. Look, just go. Get out.

Hannah: Uh... whatever.

(Hannah rolls her eyes and walks away, as Billy tries desperately to unscramble his brains. Robbie on the other hand looks riddled with guilt; as if his entire relationship with Trini had flashed before him in the ten minutes he was there with Hannah.)

Billy: Robbie...

Robbie: I-I gotta go for a walk...

Billy: Robbie wait...

(But Robbie has no interest in talking to Billy and walks past him to the exit. A couple hours later, he finds himself just outside of Trini's front yard.)

Robbie: (Sighs) Yeah Robbie, you really screwed up this time. You really screwed up, stupid, stupid man. 

(He stands there for several minutes while he rehearses what he might say, knowing that he can't just keep this hidden from her. Still, he is a bit hesitant...)

Robbie: I should... just go home. Maybe I'll feel better about this tomorrow. Maybe I can just put this behind me. Maybe I can work something out with Billy. (Sucks teeth) Oh who am I kidding, that guy's been dying for this moment to have her all to himself.

(Walking toward his own execution, Robbie marches forward with the heaviest of hearts and just tries to get it over with. He walks up to her front door and knocks three times. He waits... but not for too long.)

Robbie: Well, look at that. I guess she's not home. Guess I'll just leave then.

(Just as he is about to turn around and leave, the door swings open.) 

Trini: Robbie! Oh my goodness, there you are? Thank god you're alright.

(Trini rushes out of her home and hugs him tightly.)

Trini: I was worried sick about you. Don't ever do that again, okay?

Robbie: I'm... I'm sorry. 

Trini: No Robbie, I'm sorry.

Robbie: What could you possibly be sorry about?

Trini: About our fight? About me leaving for Switzerland without telling you.

Robbie: Oh...

(In the midst of the aftermath, Robbie forgot what even led to it.)

Trini: Robbie, please just let me explain. I know you're still upset at what I said earlier and you definitely should be, but please understand that I was really hurt and I didn't mean it whatsoever.

Robbie: Trini, I--

Trini: Robbie wait. I love you. I seriously do. Please, don't let this one stupid argument ruin what we have. We can talk about me going to Switzerland.

Robbie: Trini...

Trini: Look if you don't wanna be with me, fine. But I think you're making a very big mista—

Robbie: TRINI. 

(She finally stops.)

Robbie: Trini, I love you too. Really. More than anything in the world. I... (He pauses) That's kind of why I'm here right now. Because I have something to tell you. It's really important.

Trini: ...

Robbie: Look, this is... gonna be really hard for me to say. But... earlier, when I was upset at you... I was at the Juice Bar, alone. Until Hannah came up to me and we started talking. ...and we... I was really, really mad and I was depressed. And...

Trini: ...and what!?

Robbie: Trini, I'm really sorry. I... it was a mistake. And I regret it so, so much right now. I was so incredibly stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me... Trini, I promise it will never happen ag—

(Robbie is unable to finish his plea for a second chance as Trini slams the door in his face, leaving him out in the cold. He can only sigh to himself miserably as starts to turn around. The last thing he hears is the door locking behind him.)


	9. Season 2: Episode 9 - Hack to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds himself getting sent back in time to the time of the dinosaurs.

(Not long after Zedd's crew failed to secretly revolt through the use of time travel Zedd himself returned from his meeting with the United Alliance of Evil. His demeanor upon returning raised a couple of eyebrows, though they were all pacified when he prepared a giant feast for his minions, as a way to say "thanks" for all their hard work.)

Squatt: (With a mouthful) This is soo good.

Baboo: Yeah, who knew Zedd could cook?!

Squatt: I sure didn't. Sure is nice of him though.

Baboo: I'll say.

(While busy stuffing their faces, they fail to notice that Lord Zedd has not moved a single inch the entire time the meal began. He hasn't touched his food at all nor do they see it as suspicious at all. Instead his eyes are fixed at the mysterious person sitting directly across from him.)

Clock Doc: Oh my, this turkey. What did you do to this turkey? 

(Zedd keeps a fierce glare locked onto Clock Doc in the hopes that he'd notice. He does not.)

Clock Doc: Mashed potatoes please.

(He motions toward a bowl of mashed potatoes sitting three feet from Zedd, who does not move.)

Clock Doc: I said mashed potatoes.

Lord Zedd: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO MAKE MASHED POTATOES OUT OF YOUR HEAD?!?!

(Zedd rises furiously from his seat and needs to be restrained by the others.)

Baboo: Zedd!!!

Squatt: Take it easy, Zedd! Don't do something you might regret.

Finster: He means you no harm. No harm whatsoever!

Clock Doc: Geez. I'll get it myself.

Lord Zedd: You will get nothing until you identify yourself this instant. And you had better have a good explanation as to why you are trespassing on myproperty.

(It quickly dawns on Clock Doc when the whole room turns dark red that Lord Zedd isn't playing around. It also dawns on Zedd's crew that they probably should have had an explanation ready for Clock Doc's sudden presence in his castle.)

 

Goldar: My lord, we can explain! Please, just give us a minute.

Lord Zedd: The clock's ticking. 59 seconds....

Goldar: He's a... a... well, he's a... well you see...

Lord Zedd: 55....

Finster: He's a drifter! A space drifter.

Goldar: Yes! Right. He's a drifter. He was passing by, and we just thought he needed a place to stay for a few days.

Lord Zedd: A drifter? Aw, what's wrong? None of the other castles on the moon would take you in?

Squatt: Come on Zedd, the guy's clearly down on his luck. Look at him. Have a heart Zedd.

(At first outraged at the ludicrous request for mercy, he then looks down to the food he's prepared for his team and starts having second thoughts. To his crews surprise and for whatever reason, he backs off.)

Lord Zedd: Oh... I suppose you're right. 

Squatt: We are?!

Lord Zedd: Sure. (Slouches back into his chair) I suppose I have been a bit of an ogre lately.

Squatt: And how.

(Squatt is kicked from under the desk.)

Lord Zedd: It's just that with all the stress I'm under it's difficult to keep it together. 

Baboo: (whispers into Finster's ear) Boy, I have no idea what kind of talk the United Alliance had with Zedd, but it sure seems to be working.

Finster: (whispers back) It appears my complaints to human resources are finally paying off!

Lord Zedd: It's rather lonely at the top, boys. I only wish you knew. I've been tasked with cleaning up Rita's messes, destroying the Power Rangers and explaining to angry American mothers that villains are supposed to be scary. And now suddenly the United Alliance is on my back with questions about Rita's disappearance.

Goldar: I'm sure it'll all pass oh evil one. Just pay them no mind.

Lord Zedd: Yes. If only their investigation meant as little to me as your empty reassurance. Though, it would make things much easier if I could just wave a wand or push a button and make that insufferable harlot reappear. If only to shut them up.

Clock Doc: Funny you should say that— OW!

(He's cut off as someone kicks him from under the table.) 

Lord Zedd: Tell me this drifter, how do I know you aren't working for the alliance as a spy? Perhaps to extract information about Rita and her whereabouts?

Clock Doc: Look at me, would this face ever lie to you?

(Zedd gives him a hard investigative look, but can't really read the alarm clock that he has for a face; especially with food sliding down the side of it.) 

Lord Zedd: No... I suppose... not? Alright, you can stay, on one condition. You are to prove your loyalty to me by destroying what was Rita's one and only victory. How appropriate that all it's good for now is being a thorn in my side.

Clock Doc: Anything!

Lord Zedd: I want you to eliminate the green ranger.

(The Clock Doc raises his glass in acceptance of his task and the rest follow suit. Meanwhile back on Earth, Angel Grove is still in recovery mode after the recent string of catastrophes. Jason, Zack and Trini have taken the initiative in cleanup efforts around the city, as well as holding food and clothe drives for the displaced families. But after a very long day of work, they are blowing off some steam with a game of basketball with some new friends.)

Jason: Alright Zack, point game. Give em what you've got.

Zack: Loser buys lunch right?

Adam: I think that was the deal we had.

Rocky: Yeah.

 

Zack: Good, cause I'm starving. I hope you guys got your allowance; I'm thinking Jase and I earned something fancy this week.

Adam: I picked up some road kill today.

Zack: Good. I hope you enjoy it after you take us out for steak.

(Zack pump fakes, fooling the slender Asian male in front of him, then fades away for a shot. The ball bounces off the backboard and against the front of the rim before flying into the hands of the leaping Rocky.)

Rocky: Nice rebound Adam!

Adam: Thanks Rocky. If I would've known they'd be throwing so many bricks, I would've brought hardhats.

(The boys get back in position to stick defense, all the while Trini and Zack's friend Aisha sit by the benches in the corner. Neither of whom can really play basketball, but Trini has at least enjoyed the distraction. This and all her community service has kept her mind occupied from all the turmoil in her own life.)

Aisha: Wooo!! Go Rocky, go Adam! Show them what Stone Canyon's made of!

(Except now, because she isn't actively doing anything, she finds herself slipping away into the realm of unpleasant thoughts.)

Trini: ...

Aisha: Trini? Are... you okay? 

Trini: Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine.

Aisha: You look like you're in another world.

Trini: Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about some stuff you know. Life's been kind of hectic. 

Aisha: Tell me about it. Watching your whole city crumble before your eyes must be heartbreaking. Adam, Rocky and I were just talking about all you guys have been through the past couple days.

Trini: Yeah...

(Though something in Trini's listless voice told Aisha that it wasn't Angel Grove that was currently on her mind.)

Aisha: Anything in particular you want to talk about though? I'm all ears.

Trini: Oh no. I don't... I don't want to bother you. We just met after all.

Aisha: Nonsense. If anything, that should be more of a reason to talk to me about whatever's bugging you.

Trini: How so?

Aisha: I have no vested interest. Heck you may never even see me again. Talk to me.

(Whether or not Aisha made a convincing argument, Trini is just secretly dying for someone to unload some of her burden on and decides to go for it.)

Trini: (sighs) Okay. Well... I just... well. (Groans) If I start to cry, don't be surprised. Lately I have been having problems with my boyfriend recently. Well, ex-boyfriend now...

Aisha: What happened?

Trini: Well I've been working on... I have been working a lot with this global outreach program and I haven't really had any time to spend with him. I've tried, but it's incredibly hard to juggle the two you know?

Aisha: Yeah.

Trini: Just last week I was offered a chance by the organization that runs it to participate in this global peace conference. Where we go around the world and promote peace through charity work and diplomacy.

Aisha: Zack told me some about that. That sounds like an amazing opportunity Trini!

Trini: It does... except it meant I would have to leave for Switzerland for an entire year.

Aisha: Oh.

Trini: (Clears throat) When I told him about that, he blew up. He wouldn't have it... and... 

(Trini takes a second to compose herself. Her fists start to ball up so tightly that her knuckles turn white.)

Trini: The next time I saw him, he told me he cheated. 

Aisha: Oh my God... how did you feel?

(She laughs at the absurdity of the question)

Trini: How does it make me feel? Awful! Terrible, small, insignificant, distraught, angry, lost, abandoned. I feel like he punched me right in the gut, which still hasn't stopped me from eating half my body weight in ice cream the past week by the way.

Aisha: I'm so sorry...

Trini: What's worse is... I still love him. I'm still worried about him because I haven't seen him since. It just makes me so angry. God, I just wish things would just go back to normal. I wish I never took that stupid offer.

Aisha: Oh no you didn't!

Trini: What?

Aisha: Sweetie, none of this is your fault. You didn't make him hook up with that skank, he made that decision himself. The only thing you're guilty of is following your dreams, if he couldn't handle that, then that's his problem.

Trini: Yeah... you're right.

Aisha: God, men are such insecure, selfish pigs. It always has to be about "me, me, me." Of course he would sneak around behind your back. That's why I'm so glad that I'm a—

Jason: Wait, Robbie cheated on you?!

(Unbeknownst to them, the boys have been listening in on their conversation. Neither Zack or Jason seem to be that surprised or disappointed either.)

Aisha: ...was I too loud?

Zack: That must be why none of us have seen him in school for like a week. 

Trini: Oh God, now everyone knows!

(Trini grows bright red with humiliation and buries her face into her lap.)

Zack: Trini... relax, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't do anything wrong.

Trini: I didn't? You guys warned me about him when we started dating and I ignored you. I feel so stupid right now.

Jason: Trini, it's okay. Look, no one is thinking any less of you right now. You followed your heart, none of us can blame you for that. And Robbie screwed up, but you know, he did a lot better than most of us thought he would. 

Trini: Really? 

(Jason nods)

Zack: I had twenty bucks that you two would split on a domestic abuse.

Jason: Kim thought he was gonna knock you up, then skip town.

Zack: We actually thought she won. We were planning a baby shower and everything.

Trini: (sniff) ...you guys are the greatest.

Jason: Right back at you kiddo.

Zack: So has he even tried to reach you since he told you, or has he just gone AWOL?

Trini: Nothing. I mean, maybe... a few times here and there I've gotten these strange phone calls where no one answers and then they just hang up. I can't tell for sure it's him, but I can hear someone chewing with their mouth open in the background.

Jason: It's him.  
Zack: It's him.

(Rocky checks his watch, then motions to Adam and Aisha.)

Rocky: Well, it's getting pretty late you guys. It's been a fun day, but we've gotta catch the last bus back into town.

Trini: Oh of course! Thank you guys so much for helping out with the relief work. I'm sorry I brought the mood down.

 

Rocky: You have nothing to apologize for. I hope you sort everything out though.

Adam: Yeah, it was nice meeting you guys.

Aisha: I'll see you three later, I'm gonna head out too. 

(She gets up from her seat and joins Rocky and Adam who head east toward the main entrance of the park. Just as soon as they leave though, Tommy, Kim and Billy walk in from the opposite end; each with their own glum expressions.)

Trini: Hey Billy. Hey Tommy and Kim.

Tommy: Hey guys... sorry we're late.

Zack: It's no problem man.

Jason: So how'd the experiment go? What's the status on Tommy's powers?

Billy: (shakes head) Negative. My efforts to transfuse Tommy's power coin with electrical energy proved to only exacerbate the dilemma, as it was seen as an attack and green ranger energy from the morphin grid was unfortunately expended to try and fight it off.

Zack: And what does that mean?

Trini: It didn't work.

Zack: Oh.

Billy: I really should have done more research, but the idea seemed promising at face value.

Tommy: Yeah, I guess I'm fighting a losing war here. And I'm sure Zedd knows this, he's gonna smell the blood in the water soon enough and want to finish me off as quickly as he can.

Kimberly: Tommy don't say that. This experiment may not have worked, but we'll find something that will. Alpha and Zordon have already said they're researching alternatives.

Tommy: What's the point? At best it'll just be a bandage. I can barely call my Zords these days or morph. What's the point of me even being here then?

Zack: Sell toys?

Tommy: I don't know, I feel like a liability at this point. I think it may be best if I just hand in my power coin.

(The team collectively gasps at the idea. Kim tries to rub his cheek consolingly, but he pulls away.)

Tommy: No, my mind's made up. It's for everyone's best interests. Trust me, you guys would be better off.

Jason: Dude, do you hear what you're saying right now?

Tommy: I know exactly what I'm saying. I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later.

(Tommy walks away into the sunset alone, leaving behind his bewildered friends.)

Jason: Yikes, looks like it's someone's time of the month again.

Kimberly: I know, it's been super bad lately. And I took a shower...

Jason: I meant Tommy.

Kimberly: Oh! Oh, yeah... you're right. I think I'm gonna go talk to him.

(As Kim chases after her boyfriend, Zedd sees the perfect opportunity to strike.)

 

Lord Zedd: Ah, Excellent. Tommy's all by himself. Now's the perfect time to send down my putties to soften him up.

(Tommy continues to storm aimlessly to the middle of nowhere. He finally stops when he feels realizes he's all alone. That's when he finally takes a second to try and think rationally.)

Tommy: It's for the best that I go... I think. These days I cause more trouble than I'm worth. I need to just do the right thing and hand in my coin. They'll be upset now, but I guarantee you things will go more smoothly without me. ...but then why do I feel so bad about it? 

(Unfortunately, he doesn't get the time to answer that question, because as soon as he looks up he sees that he's surrounded by a gang of Zedd's putties. Putties that in his head, smell the blood in the water.)

Tommy: (groans) Oh perfect. Way to kick a guy while he's down.

(One of the putty patrollers kicks him right in the stomach, knocking him back to another, who pushes him right back toward the first. Tommy ducks a second kick, then pushes him up a tree as the putty skillfully runs right up it and over his head. The enemy grabs him, but Tommy elbows him right in the target, quickly freeing himself up.

Tommy strikes a quick pose, but is quickly punched by another putty patroller, kicked and cornered against the tree where the putty works him over with a series of punches. Tommy finally ducks one, elbows him in the face and hits a heel kick right in the back, smashing that one's target against the tree. Tommy cartwheels his way into safety after that, creating enough distance between himself and the enemies. Though to his left, he attracts the attention of a couple people who immediately rush in and hide behind another tree to investigate.)

Bulk: Hey look! It's that twerp Tommy. He's being attacked by those grey guys.

Skull: Why is he alone? Where are his friends?

Bulk: Who cares?

Skull: Shouldn't we call for help? Like maybe we should call the police.

Bulk: Police? Don't you see? Whenever these grey guys appear, the Power Rangers show up after them to clear them out. All we have to do wait right here. Let the police focus on what they do best.

Skull: Harass minorities?

Bulk: Exactly.

(Once freed, Tommy goes on the offensive. He blocks the punch of one, then answers back with a quick kick to the mid-section and a quicker kick to the chest. A second right behind him runs in and tries to connect with two wild haymakers, but Tommy jukes left, then right, then flips around and tries to knock his enemy off balance with a sweeping leg kick. The putty flips backwards and recovers on its feet, but does not recover the heel kick that quickly followed. Finally, the looks toward the last of the group a few yards behind him and starts running toward it at full speed. The leaps into the air with his left leg extended and nails him right in the chest, sending his enemy flying through the air and in pieces before it even has the chance to hit the ground.)

Tommy: (sighs) Man, what was that all about?

(With the threat seemingly over, Tommy dusts himself off and continues walking. However after only a few steps, an unfamiliar voice calls from right behind him.)

 

"Tick tock. Tick tock..."

(He slowly turns around, already expecting the worst, as per usual after a putty fight, and as expected he found himself standing before the Clock Doc. With his white lab coat flapping in the wind, Tommy is briefly startled, then the feeling quickly becomes bemusement when he finds himself vaguely recalling this monster from his past.)

Tommy: You! ...do I know you?

(But Tommy doesn't get an answer. But the blinking dots of his alarm clock stare back at him.)

Tommy: Wait, I remember you! You... you showed up at the end of our fight with Rita. You blasted us back to Zack's place. I-I don't understand though, that all just felt like some strange dream. 

Skull: Rita...? What is he talking about? Who's Rita?

Bulk: (Shrugs) Beats me.

Clock Doc: I am more than a dream, but your worst nightmare and your liberator at the same time. You wish for your fifteen minutes of fame to be up, well you've got seconds left before I put you out of your misery for good. Do you have any last words?

Tommy: Just three. It's morphin time!

(Tommy reaches for his morpher, but Clock Doc has other plans.)

Clock Doc: I DON'T THINK SO!

(On command, Tommy is zapped back to when he was surrounded by putties. He is kicked in the stomach yet again and knocked back to the second. He is so caught off guard this time and when the second pushes him back toward the first, is drilled right in the jaw from a second kick and knocked down to the ground where he is quickly grabbed and pinned.)

Clock Doc: Hahaha!! This is gonna be too easy?!

Tommy: Ugh... what's happening? I just beat these clay brains.

Clock Doc: No you didn't. In fact, you've never seen a putty before in your life. 

Tommy: What you're talking about?

(The Doc opens his white lab coat, revealing a brightly lit flux capacitor.)

Clock Doc: Oh, things will become clear my friend. In due time. 

Tommy: Nooo!! Stop. I need help! Someone, help!

(Fearing that the Power Rangers aren't going to rush to Tommy's recuse, Bulk and Skull deem it time to intervene.)

Skull: Uh... I think it may be time to call the police.

Bulk: Yeah, good idea. 

(Skull reaches into his backpack and pulls out a large grey cellular phone.)

Skull: Oh... wait. What's the number for 911?

Bulk: Crap, I always forget this. Just call the operator. Hurry.

Skull: Okay.

(Skull dials zero and waits for a response, but before anyone answers, a putty patroller sneaks up from behind them and pokes them both in the back.)

Skull: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Bulk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

 

"Hello, operator. How may I assist you?"

(Acting on instinct, Skull throws the brick sized phone at the putty before they both make a run for it. Unfortunately, they run right in the line of fire where Tommy is blasted with the beam of light. At once, all three of them are hit and demolecularize just as Kimberly runs in.)

Kimberly: TOMMY!!!!

Clock Doc: AHAHAHA!!! 

Kimberly: What have you done?!

Clock Doc: Time to move on. Your boyfriends in the past now. Bahaha! See what I did there?

(In a panic, Kim reaches for her communicator.)

Kimberly: Guys get over here, Tommy's in trouble!

(But before his friends even reply, the Clock Doc and his putties vanish leaving little clues as to her boyfriends, or Bulk and Skull's whereabouts. A long time passes, thought it may just feel like a couple of seconds. Or perhaps vice versa. Either way Tommy's eyes flutter open again after an undetermined amount of time. He awakens in what appears to be the exact same spot he was left at.)

Tommy: W-what just happened??

(Tommy pats himself down to make sure he isn't harmed by the blast, or at least to make sure he isn't dreaming. After finding little more than a splitting headache, Tommy tries to sit up. Suddenly his surroundings starts to look a little different.)

Tommy: Oh man... my head is throbbing. I-I can't even remember how I got here. Or even where "here" is...

(He tries to look around to find anything familiar to him, but from his vantage point he can't see much but the blue sky over the high grass.)

Tommy What an awful dream. I just hope I wasn't drugged or anything. This better not be some stupid prank by the other guys. Feels like one of them peed in my pants too. Real mature.

(Tommy summons the strength to get back on his feet and wipes the dirt off of himself. Without bothering much more to survey his surroundings, he pulls out his wallet to make sure none of the guys robbed him in the meanwhile.)

Tommy: Nope. Everything's here. Okay, very funny guys. Now come ou—

(Out of nowhere, something from his side snatches his wallet from his hands.)

Tommy: Let go--- AHHH!!!

(Though he initially resists, he quickly lets go and jumps about a meter back when he sees some giant lizard thing chomp at his leather wallet, mistaking it for food.)

Tommy: OH MY GOD!! WHAT... the...

(He quickly figures it wise to hush up. Without turning around he tries to back away slowly but swiftly and get away before he's done eating. But the creature takes one good look at the horrified Tommy and starts to follow him?)

Tommy: (whispering to himself) What are you? 

(It take a few slow steps toward him and starts to growl, as if ordering him to stay put. Tommy, unsure of how he should handle this or if he even stands a chance in combat, ignores his better judgment and runs for his life. The creature instinctively chases after him.)

Tommy: I gotta get out of here!!

(While running through a forest of taller than normal trees, Tommy reaches for his communicator to travel to somewhere safe. Unfortunately, it won't work. He tries again, this time to call for help.)

Tommy: Zordon, come in! Zordon!!

(But he's greeted by a dead signal. To add to his worries, it seems that more of these lizard things have joined in on the chase and he's still too tired and disoriented to run from them much further. Seeing that his only chance for survival is to outwait them, he hurries toward the thinnest tree and climbs up it as quickly as a cat would. He gets about ten yards up and hangs on for dear life as the stubby armed creatures can only hiss at him from the bottom. He tries to remain calm in hopes that he can buy enough time so that he can either come up with a better plan or so that they get bored and leave. But then out of nowhere, the creatures scurry off into random directions; as if something scared them away.)

Tommy: (exhales) Thank goodness...

(But his relief is short lived when he feels what they felt, small vibrations, getting bigger and bigger. Like footsteps, but from something huge, like a Megazord. When the roaring gets accompanied by load growls he knows he's in trouble.)

Tommy: Oh no... I gotta get out of here.

(Tommy leaps down from the tree, badly hurting his ankle in the process. Still he limps back where he came from, as from behind him is another giant lizard, five times bigger than the first, appears from the trees. This one he recognizes.)

Tommy: It's a Tyrannosaurus!! 

(The legendary beast that roamed the Earth millions of years ago unleashes a mighty roar as it starts to hunt down its injured pretty. Back in present day and moments after Kim saw Tommy, Bulk and Skull vanish, the remaining five rangers meet up at the command center to seek answers from Zordon.)

Zordon: It was good that you reported this to me so quickly rangers, and fortunate that Kimberly saw this happen. Unfortunately we do not have a lot of time.

(Kim runs her hands through her now messy hair.)

Kimberly: What happened to him Zordon? Please tell us he's okay.

Zordon: Upon further analysis after his encounter with Robbie last week, the biggest weapon of Clock Doc is that of time travel. He uses the flux capacitor in his torso to send his target back to whatever time it shows in the alarm clock that takes the place of his head. 

Jason: And Tommy?

Alpha: He was sent back 66 million years.

(The rangers all speak out at once.)

 

"MILLION?!"

Zordon: Correct. 

Alpha: What's worse is that while the dino coins were created around the time of the dinosaurs, the Dragonzord power coin was only created about ten thousand years ago by Rita Repulsa. Meaning he is completely powerless to defend himself.

Jason: This is bad.

Kimberly: How do we save him?

Zordon: In order to bring Tommy back, you must do one of either two things: destroy the Clock Doc or lure him to send you back 66 million years and retrieve Tommy yourselves. However if anything happened to Tommy in the past, there is no guarantee he will return. And Clock Doc sending you back to the same time as Tommy would seem illogical on his behalf, and unlikely to happen.

Zack: So that's it? He's done.

Alpha: Well, could just create our own time machine. But that could take months, even years or decades to create and perfect. In which case, it would be best for Angel Grove to simply destroy Clock Doc and hope for the best.

(Kim sighs distressfully.)

Trini: Actually...

Zordon: Yes Trini?

Trini: I may be able to help.

Kimberly: Really? How?

Trini: Well, it's just a prototype, but I've been working on a little experiment the past few days.

Jason: Days? It would take Alpha decades, but it took you days?

Trini: (shrugs) Well, Billy helped a little...

Billy: Correct. It all started when I showed her a blue prints for tapping into the space-time continuum. Trini showed an unusual interest in going back in time and wanted to know if we can utilize my findings with her expertise in science and technology to do so.

Trini: It's definitely not even safe to use yet, but if it's our only hope, we've got to at least try.

Jason: Trini's right. I don't see any other way around it.

Kimberly: Wait, why the sudden interest in time travel Trini? You've never brought this up before. I've never even seen you conduct any experiments yourself before.

Trini: Uhm... I don't know. Just thought it'd be cool I guess...

Kimberly: Well whatever, I don't care right now. As long as we can save Tommy, that's all that matters.

Trini: Right.

Kimberly: Oh wait! Shouldn't we inform Robbie? You should ask him to come along too!

(Those who seems privy about Trini and Robbie's situation stares back at Kim awkwardly, all the while Trini cringes at the idea.) 

Alpha: Probably not. If all of you left at once and could not return, we need at least one ranger here to defend Angel Grove. Otherwise it would be open season for Lord Zedd.

Trini: Yeah... he's right Kim. So let's just go. He needs to stay here on Earth.

Zordon: One more thing. Should Zedd send a monster to attack, your Thunderzords will not work as they have not been created yet. You must rely on your old Dinozords that should still be tied to your power coins.

Jason: Got it. To Trini's garage!

(As the rangers prepare to teleport, Tommy is still in a boat load of trouble. Still being pursued by the king of the dinosaurs, he knows he won't have much time left unless he outsmarts it somehow. He tries his best to weave between nearby trees to throw him off and to an extent, he does manage to slow him down. Once he creates a certain distance between he and the dinosaur, he finds a very small cave just big enough for him to fit into. He doesn't hesitate and jumps right in. The Tyrannosaurus, who know has lost a visual read on him passes by the cave with no idea he's in it. The thundering sound of his footsteps get softer and softer as he walks away, until finally Tommy can't hear them anymore.)

Tommy: Oh thank god. Oh my goodness, that was a close one!!!

(He takes a minute to calm down just a little bit and then decides to take a look at his now very swollen ankle. It looks like just an extension of his shin at this point and is sore to the touch. Intuitively, Tommy rips off a part of his pant sleeve and creates a splint with two sticks.) 

Tommy: Ahh... I guess, I guess I should head out and try to find a way back home. If that's even possible at this point. Hey wait, the creator of the power coins had to live around this time right? He had to. Maybe if I find him and explain my situation, he could help me get back! It's my only hope it seems.

(The bedraggled green ranger pulls himself from the cave cautiously, hoping the T-Rex was truly gone. He looks around and takes another deep breath once the coast is clear. But just as soon as he takes three steps away from the cave, another force pulls him up from his shoulders, and carries him away.)

Tommy: God, I hate you stupid dinosaurs!

(This time it's a pterodactyl, lifting him a good 300 feet in the air and rising toward some mountains. As they approach one of them, Tommy sees a nest of eggs in the distance. The large bird rises straight up, and then lets him drop. Tommy freefalls straight down until he hits the side of the mountain hard and begins sliding down toward the nest, hitting every rock and jagged edge along the way. He finally hits the nest, landing on his face. Tommy just lays there, both out of fear, and from being too hurt to get back up. For a while hears nothing else, and thinks he may have enough time to summon the strength to leave. But suddenly, one of the eggs start to hatch.)

Tommy: ...oh no.

(He looks up and sees that only one of the eggs is hatching. He uses the side of the nest to prop himself back up and prepare to defend himself, however much he can at least. Then the egg finally breaks open, and what pops out is not what he expected...)

Clock Doc: Surprise!

(The Clock Doc reappears to try and finish him off, and starts by punching him right off the side of the nest and letting him slip back down the mountain. Back in present day, the rangers, rightfully assuming the worst for Tommy's safety, waste no time heading over to Trini's garage to try and get her time machine fully operational. Billy's brought over his clunky laptop to run some quick tests.)

Jason: Come on guys, we don't have all day. Tommy needs our help.

Trini: I'm going as fast as I can okay? I wasn't expecting this thing to actually be needed in an emergency.

Kimberly: Please hurry.

Jason: Billy, what's the progress on your scans?

Billy: Well, this is some rather tricky hardware. I can tap into its core functions and see that it holds the potential to create a rip in the space-time continuum, but this is a risky and untapped technology with plenty of potential unaddressed glitches so its accuracy and effectiveness is up in the air.

Kimberly: And what does that mean?

Billy: It might kills us.

Jason: I don't understand. So you guys haven't tried on lab mice or anything?

Trini: Well we tried. But I sort of forgot to create a way to communicate with the lab mice and know for sure that they even made it alive. Billy just helped me create bracelets that will ensure we return should something go wrong. They're tied to his laptop, which is tied to the machine.

Kimberly: Are you serious? You didn't think of this before?

Trini: Give me a break. I don't often just create things in my garage for fun.

Kimberly: Which is why I'm wondering what possessed you to build a time machine in the first place.

Trini: I already told you. I just thought it was interesting. I like being mentally challenged.

Jason: Well, I'm glad you're finally acknowledging that.

Trini: What does that mean?

Jason: Nothing.

(With everyone else's attention on the time machine, Zack is wandering around her garage aimlessly looking for something to do. He stops in front of a boom box.)

Zack: Hey I don't know about you guys, but I could sure go for some tunes right now. What kind of CD's do you have Trini?

(Without waiting for a reply, Zack hits play on the CD player. Some song by Sara Evan's begins to play mid verse.)

 

"Yes I'll be glad to take you back, just as soon as I stop breathing..."

 

Zack: Trini, I didn't know you like country.

 

"Maybe you should have thought about that when you were chea—"

(Immediately, Trini rushes over to slam her hand over the stop button, while glaring at Zack intensely.)

Trini: DON'T... touch my things.

Zack: ...sorry.

Jason: Look Trini, Billy, we don't have enough time to run all the tests in the world on this thing. Tommy's in danger and we need to get back there and help him. One of us needs to go back in time first to build a communication with us in the present. Once we get that, the rest will follow.

Billy: Right, I'm setting that up right now. And I'll volunteer.

Trini: Billy, are you sure? I mean, this is my device. I think I should go.

Billy: No. We need you here to work this thing. Plus... I don't want anything to happen to you if something goes wrong.

Trini: (surprised) Wow... that's really sweet of you.

Billy: Okay, turn this thing on.

(Trini flips the switch in the back, turning on a bunch of lights in the small, box like device. The handle bars sticking out from the sides begin emitting small charges of electricity. Billy walks over to it and grabs them without hesitation, grimacing a little bit.)

Trini: Are you okay Billy?

Billy: Yeah, a small rush of energy but I'll be fine.

Trini: Okay Zack, can you go over to Billy's computer and verify that it's set to exactly 66 million years ago. Also make sure that it's set to bring us back home in one hour.

Zack: You got it.

Trini: On my command, and on my command only, you hit send.

Zack: Okay Trini, you don't need to baby me. Geesh.

Trini: Billy, make sure your bracelet is fastened. 

Billy: It's secured. 

Jason: Good luck Billy...

Billy: Thanks. And Trini, in case I don't make it... there's something I think I should tell you.

Trini: Yeah?

Billy: Well, it's kind of strange saying this in front of everyone but, for a long time I've felt... well, you and I have been good friends for a long time. I've felt really... Trini you and I are really good friends. I just want you to know that I've... I'm sort of in—AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Trini: Billy?!

Jason: Are you okay?!

(The electrical charge on Billy strengthens. Smoke rises from the machine, and in a bright blue flash, Billy vanishes into nothingness. Stunned, the other rangers turn back to Zack to see his finger hugging the mouse key.)

Zack: Were you not ready?

Trini: Zack!

Zack: ...sorry.

(Trini face-palms in frustration.)

Kimberly: So... was I the only one who noticed the hentai webpages Billy has bookmarked?

Jason: Where?

(A rush of energy fills Billy's body, as he travels backwards in time. He feels queasy from the strong wind from blowing from underneath him, though he cannot see or hear anything. It's as if he'd jumped out of a plane in the darkest of nights and has no clue when he's gonna hit the ground. Petrified that he might at any moment and die instantly, he clenches his teeth and prays for this feeling to be gone soon. Eventually, he blacks out from the fear, only to reawaken in an uncut grassy field. His friends surround him.)

Jason: Billy, Billy wake up.

Billy: Hu-huh? 

Zack: His eyes are opening.

Jason: Back away. Give him some air.

(Billy's eyes flutter open. Though slightly disoriented, he sees Jason, Zack and Trini standing over him. Behind them is quite possibly the bluest sky he had ever seen.)

Billy: Did... did it work?

(A pterodactyl flies over their heads directly in Billy's line of vision.)

Trini: I think so.

Billy: Whoa. This is incredible. Trini you can make millions if you patent this thing.

Kimberly: No offense, but who cares about money right now? We're like, kind of stuck in the middle of "nowhere BC." And my boyfriend is missing somewhere in here, and I have no idea where he is or where we are.

Jason: We tried to contact him with our communicators but they don't work here.

Billy: I should have expected that. I just hope we're able to morph should we need to.

Jason: Zordon said we should have no problems. It's Tommy we need to worry about.

Kimberly: We need some sort of a clue, somewhere as to where to begin. Hopefully somewhere that won't get us eaten by a Brontosaurus. 

(Kim points to a giant beast lumbering around, miles in the distance.)

Billy: Actually, Brontosauruses are plant eaters. They wouldn't harm us.

Kimberly: Yeah, and how many have you seen in your life?

Billy: (shrugs) Fair enough.

 

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!"

 

Zack: You guys I hear a voice? It sounds human?!

Trini: Human? But that's impossible. Unless it's...

Kimberly: Tommy?!

(The rangers each turn their heads around to the direction the noise came from. Just outside the entrance to a forest, they see a rustling.)

Bulk: Members of another clan perhaps? The perfect opportunity to prove ourselves as alpha males within our own.

Skull: Oh no... it's them. 

Bulk: Great, even in the Stone Age these dweebs won't let us have any fun.

Billy: Actually, the Stone Age isn't till about 3.5 million BC. Still a long ways away.

Skull: (groans) They're already doing it!

Jason: Bulk...? Skull...? 

Kimberly: Oh right? Did I forget to mention that they got caught in the beam too? Yeah, we should probably try and help them while too we're at it.

(Bulks snickers arrogantly.)

Bulk: Help? Don't flatter yourselves, missy. We're having the time of our lives here; we don't want to leave.

Skull: Yeah, we don't wanna leave!

Bulk: We're actually treated with respect here, unlike in your future time, where we have trouble simply connecting to you other humans.

Zack: Well maybe if you didn't call us "other humans..."

Bulk: Whatever. A bunch of our new friends saw us teleport here and they think we're some sort of prophet for the gods or something.

Zack: Friends? What friends?

(Just then, Bulk and Skull are joined by a group of very muscular but undersized men holding clubs and spears and wearing animal skin.)

Bulk: Fellas, meet the dweebs. Dweebs, fellas.

Billy: Those do appear to be Neanderthals. But I don't understand, they don't appear in fossil records until millions of years after the dinosaurs go extinct.

Bulk: Shut up nerd.

Skull: Yeah, stop trying to poke plot holes in our fun. Bulk's even found himself a bride.

Trini: You have got to be kidding me.

Bulk: Nope. Gave her the biggest rock in the whole clan.

Trini: Aww. Well that's kind of cute.

Bulk: Yep. Smashed it right over her head.

Trini: ...aww?

Skull: You should've seen how happy she was when she came to during the ceremony. She could not stop crying.

Bulk: I mean, she and all of the women here suffer from major sag, you know, cause they don't have bras here. But who cares? I'll play with them with my feet if I have to.

Kimberly: EW! TMI. Let's go guys, let's not waste any more time on these loons. We've got to find Tommy.

Bulk: Yeah, yeah, just watch your step around here. Certain parts here are worshipping grounds for the great god. You don't want to upset these people or their god, or you'll wind up becoming a sacrifice.

Jason: Yeah we'll keep that in mind. Come on guys.

(The gang walks past Bulk and Skull and their clan, who have to be held back from attacking them as they head into the forest where they came from. In there the rangers are fortunate enough to not see any live dinosaurs, but they do see a few skeletons of some of the less than fortunate ones.)

Zack: It's like a scene from right out of Jurassic Park.

Trini: This place gives me the creeps. I think I wanna go back.

Jason: Me too. But we have to stay strong. For Tommy.

Kimberly: Right. He has to be around here somewhere.

Billy: Just think of it as a nice camping trip. Just replace bears with raptors.

Zack: Never thought I'd prefer to run into a bear.

(A quick rustling noise and is heard from the trees behind them. It catches all of their attentions at once.)

 

Kimberly: What was that?!

(Almost immediately, a giant bug buzzes past Zack's head, who absolutely loses his mind.)

Zack: AHHH!!! AHHHH!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!!

Jason: Zack calm down!

Billy: It's just a prehistoric insect Zack, nothing to worry about.

Zack: NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?! THAT THING LOOKED LIKE A FLYING DOG, MAN!

Jason: Calm down dude. It's okay.

Zack: I hate bugs!

(A little bit of time passes by and the rangers still have found little sign of Tommy, or any other dinosaurs. That is until, they pass by a cave and see something that catches their eye.)

Trini: You guys, what's that?

(Trini points to some strange piece of cloth just laying around that in any other setting would go ignored. Billy rushes over to examine it.)

Billy: It looks like, a cloth. A black cloth.

Kimberly: That's strange. Do cavemen wear clothes?

Billy: Usually they wear animal skin to keep warm. However this appears to be cotton, not man made.

Kimberly: Tommy was wearing black pants today! You think it might be his?

Billy: Well, unless there's a GAP nearby it would certainly appear that way.

Jason: Then we're on the right track.

(Suddenly, they hear some more rustling from the trees behind them. The team looks around and see nothing, but can't help but shake the feeling that they are being watched.)

Jason: Guys, be on the lookout. Pretty much anything out here is gonna try to kill us.

Zack: (pointing ahead) Uh Jase... I think I found something.

(Jason turns forward and spots, of all things, a Tyrannosaurus staring right back at him. The same one from before.)

Jason: Good eye Zack...

Trini: What are we gonna do?

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

 

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 

(The rangers leap into action in full uniform, drawing their guns at the hungry T-Rex. The transmutation catches the eye of the figure in the trees, who sticks it's barely visible face out to get a better look. The T-Rex, who's never seen a Power Ranger before, has no idea how to react. So it responds with hostility, swing its tail at them.)

Jason: LOOK OUT!!

(The rangers each leap out of the way just in time as its tail crashes right into the trunk of a nearby tree, dropping all kinds of leaves and fruit on top of everyone.)

Jason: Everyone okay?

Kimberly: Yeah. I'm fine.

Jason: Alright, fire!

(The rangers aim their guns and fire in unison. The dinosaur shrieks in agony, and begins to back off.)

Zack: That should do it!

Trini: Be careful, hurt it so it won't attack us, but we shouldn't kill it. 

Billy: Trini's right. We've got to avoid causing a butterfly affect and changing the course of time through our actions.

Trini: Not only that. This thing isn't a monster. It's just a hungry animal.

(The T-Rex lets out one last giant roar as it desperately continues trying to destroy its prey. It swings one last time at the tree it hit before; this time rocking it so hard that it begins to tip over and fall on top to the rangers.)

Jason: I vote screw the hungry animal.

Zack: Heads up!

Kimberly: That massive thing's coming for us!

(Billy tries desperately to teleport out of the way, forgetting that it won't work.)

Billy: I can't get us out of here!

Zack: Oh no! What do we do?! 

Trini: AHHHHHH!!!!

(The rangers brace themselves for the worst as the tree comes tumbling down. But just as they're about to become ground meat, a giant beam of energy appears from behind them and blasts the tree into a million little splinters. The rangers turn to see what in this day and age can cause such an explosion and to their surprise they see an old friend.)

Jason: The Tyrannosaurs Dinozord! Good to see you again, old buddy!

(Jason's old Zord pushes through the tall trees and towers over its enemy. The rangers waste no time making a run for it and not looking back. Once they get away the organic T-Rex roars at the Zord furiously for ruining its meal, but then wanders off to feed somewhere else. The rangers wind up several hundred yards away from the forest, huffing and puffing, but at last, safe.)

Kimberly: Whoa! What happened?!

Billy: I think our power coins may have drawn its attention.

Jason: I don't care how it got there, I'm just glad it did.

Trini: Tell me about it.

 

"Guys!!!"

Zack: Now we just need to figure out where we are now and how far away from Tommy we just moved.

 

"GUYS!!!!"

 

Trini: You hear that?!

Billy: Yeah.

Jason: Sounds like someone's calling out to us...

Kimberly: You guys, look up that mountain.

(Everyone looks forward and sees Tommy. Though barely conscious, he appears to be tied to a tree on the ledge of a deep drop. Beneath him is an entire population of cavemen cursing at him and throwing sticks and stones in his direction.)

Kimberly: He looks hurt. 

Trini: What's going on here?

Zack: It looks like he's being sacrificed.

Jason: Maybe it has something to do with what Bulk and Skull said earlier. Maybe he's offended their lord somehow.

Kimberly: Who is their lord?

 

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kimberly: I just had to ask...

(Right on cue Lord Zedd materializes right behind the green ranger. All the cave people quickly hush up and get down on their knees to praise their lord blindly.)

Billy: Speaking of butterfly effect. You think this might alter history just a bit?

Lord Zedd: Ah, how was I to know that you Power Rangers would come to save your pathetic excuse for a teammate? No matter, you've come right at the best part. Now pull up a chair as watch I save the harvest of my fellow worshipers with this sacrifice.

Jason: Let him down Zedd. No one has to get hurt.

Lord Zedd: Oh, but on the contrary. Boys?

(His congregation looks up on command.)

Lord Zedd: Get up and smite those infidels!

(The cavemen turn around and see these strange people in multicolored suits. Assuming their lords hostility toward them, the cave men and women slowly get up before grabbing their spears and weapons and making a charge at them.)

Zack: Great, just what we need.

Jason: Remember guys. We maim, we don't kill. Got it?

 

"Right!"

 

(The rangers march forward bravely, despite being vastly outnumbered by the hordes of Neanderthals coming for them. Zack leaps over a small group of one of them to try and separate the herd from being concentrated in one region. But as soon as he gets up, he feels one of them swing at him from behind. He stylishly ducks a blow to the left, then to the right before turning to see that he had a hand axe in his hand the entire time and narrowly missed getting his skull crushed in. He elbows the cave man hard in the sternum, then leg sweeps another in front of him. The cave man tumbles forward, desperately trying to regain balance by digging his spear into the ground in front of him, but instead just runs right into it and smashes his face into the handle.)

Zack: Yeah! Where's your god now?

(On the other end Trini lands some wild, furious blows to one of the males, smashing a fist into his right shoulder, then left shoulder then a high kick into his left shoulder, then his right. Her enemy is so thrown off guard, he stops attacking and just braces himself. Like a child facing scorn.)

Trini: Take that you pig!

(He tries to lay in some offense of his own, but Trini counters by throwing herself into the ground and letting him fall over her so she can catapult him behind her.)

Trini: Ugh gross. I saw his thing. Pig!

(She rushes over to kick him for good measure. Billy on the other hand rushes away from one pack running after him, picking up a fallen spear along the way. He ducks just when one Neanderthal leaps toward him and starts whacking everyone else over the head with the dull end of the spear.

Jason goes with a more aggressive attack tossing a few roundhouse kicks in the way of an enemy in front of him. First with his left, then with his right. Neither of them connect though and with the second, his knees buckle once kicked in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. The cave man grabs his spear and tries to drive it right through Jason's heart while he's down. Fortunately, Jason quickly kicks it away then kicks the Neanderthal in the hip before springing himself back up. Another behind him tries to smash his head with a rock, but Jason is too quick for that; he grabs him by the arm and flips him into the ground. 

Finally Kim, who seems way more occupied with Tommy's wellbeing than the pressing task at hand, just tries to avoid confrontation through a series of flips and cartwheels and tries to get as close to him as she can.)

Kimberly: Tommy!

Tommy: Kim...

Kimberly: Tommy hang on!

(Kim is suddenly stopped by two more cave men two position themselves right in front of the mountain. She tries to run to each side and bypass them, but can't. Finally in one graceful ballet like move in which she leaps in the air with both legs extended, she lands a kick to each one of them and takes them both down simultaneously. She's shortly joined by the other rangers.)

Lord Zedd: I've seen enough of this abomination. Grow Clock Doc, grow!!

(Before a sea of fallen worshippers, Zedd extends his hand out where a bomb appears and tosses it over the rangers' heads where Clock Doc reemerges. He catches the bomb and rips off the key, setting off a huge explosion that consumes him in Zedd's dark energy and makes him grow.)

Clock Doc: BAHAHA!!! We can't just leave Tommy here.

Kimberly: Oh no... what are we gonna do?

Jason: I don't know.

Lord Zedd: Decisions, decisions. Which will you choose?

Tommy: Guys... guys... Go take care of him. I'm be fine. I promise.

Zack: What?

Trini: Are you sure?

Tommy: I'm sure.

Lord Zedd: Yes, go. I'll be sure to take good care of poor old Tommy.

(Little do his friends and Zedd know, Tommy is already planning an escape; dragging the rope up and down against the tree he's tied to.)

Clock Doc: You rangers and your pathetic old Dinozords are no match for a timeless wonder like me.

Jason: That remains to be seen. We need Dinozord power, now!

(On command, the old Dinozords are summoned. The tyrannosaurus rex emerges from the forest it came from, roars fearlessly and marches into battle. Next, in an, icy tundra, where the Mastodon proudly rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. Elsewhere, in a desert during a wild sandstorm, created by the Triceratops cutting right through it... Next, we cut to the top of a hill where the ferocious Saber tooth Tiger leaps down onto a rainforest and races to the scene. Finally, a volcano erupts very close to the rangers and flying through the smoke and ash, the pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying right through a tree branch on its way to Angel Grove. Jason sees the cavalry within sight and flies through the air to get into his Zord's cockpit; the others shortly follow.)

 

Trini: Trini here, ready to rock.

Zack: Zack here, all systems go.

Billy: Billy here, morphinominal.

Kimberly: Look at how fresh the paint looks!

Jason: Alright guys, power up your crystals!!!

(He pulls out the power crystal in his hand and slams it down the dashboard, becoming Zord's control stick; the others following suit.)

 

"Two, one power up!"

 

Jason: Let's turn back the clock on this fool!!!

(The five Zords prepare to transform. First the Saber tooth tiger and the Triceratops fold themselves appropriately to become the legs. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus's legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. Next, the Mastodon's back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso. The rangers enter the Megazord cockpit in their respective positions as the Megazord, now in tank mode rolls toward Clock Doc like as Zedd watches.)

Lord Zedd: This is quite a sight watching the Megazord in action, huh Tommy? It's like watching a black and white movie, or a black person sitting in the back of a bus, just because. Really takes you back, doesn't it?

(Tommy isn't paying much attention to Zedd though, he's trying hard to snap the rope without him noticing. But also, he himself is noticing a strange phenomenon taking place as the Zords transform. It seems like the giant robotic dinosaurs are attracting the attention of many real dinosaurs.)

Lord Zedd: Too bad you'll have to live with the knowledge that your friends died operating this old tin can, to save your life. Again. How will it feel living with that kind of guilt?

Tommy: ...you're wrong Zedd.

Lord Zedd: Oh that's right, how silly of me. I supposed you won't be around much longer either!

Tommy: ....

Jason: Switching to Megazord battle mode!

(The two Mastodon arms fold out two giant fists on command.)

 

"Megazord sequence has been initiated"

 

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazords head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece as it gets in fighting stance.)

 

"Megazord activated."

(All the stray dinosaurs clear out as the battle ensues. The Megazord pushes forward and tries to land a quick punch to Clock Doc, but is blocked by a kick. The Doc sets his feet down, then lands a devastating head-butt to the Zord's chest plate.)

Jason: We're hit!

(The Zord stumbles backwards but stays on its feet. The Clock Doc keeps up the pressure and tries to land a second punch, but luckily the Megazord dodges the blow.)

Zack: Quick, try to hit him again. Stay on top of him!

(The Zord attempts another punch but sees it get blocked again. The Doc runs back then runs forward, drilling it with a clothesline at incredible speed, as if it had sped itself forward.)

Billy: Are shields are taking a hit. This guy's way stronger than any of Rita's monsters. 

 

Jason: We have to hang in there.

(Finally the Zord lands two blows to Clock Doc and manage to push him back. However when it charges forward with a third, it suddenly finds itself back where it was before, taking the clothesline and falling to the ground.)

Trini: What did he do?!

Billy: It appears he's manipulating time to his advantage.

Clock Doc: Affirmative!

Jason: Come on, let's get back up. Hurry.

(The Megazord struggles to get back on its feet, but after that fails to do anything else. The controls have completely jammed and the Zord is stuck in one position. What's worse is that the rangers appear frozen from within the cockpit too.) 

Clock Doc: FREEZE!

(Clock Doc takes advantage of this opportunity and starts wailing at the Megazord mercilessly. Tommy cringes and has to turn away.)

Tommy: I can't watch. 

Lord Zedd: Oh but you will. 

(Zedd grabs Tommy's face with his cold, metal claws and forces it toward the fighting.)

Lord Zedd: This is your damnation. You made this mess when you turned your back on the side of evil. And if you think this is bad, just wait till you see what we have in store for you.

Tommy: No! Just wait till what I have in store for you?

Lord Zedd: What's that?! What are you talking about?! And why's that insufferable "Go Green Ranger" song playing in the background?!

(Unexpectedly, Tommy breaks free from the ropes and grabs the stunned Lord Zedd's hands from off his face. He quickly lands two roundhouse kicks to the chest and a spinning sidekicks to knock him back and off balance.)

Lord Zedd: WHAT?! But how could you?!

 

Tommy: It may be about time the United Alliance stop investing in such cheap rope.

Lord Zedd: This isn't over green ranger. Not by a long shot!

(Tommy makes a run for Zedd but he disappears before a fight can break out. Now that one major issue is dealt with, Tommy now needs to cause a distraction for Clock Doc.)

Tommy: Hey alarm head!!

Clock Doc: Huh?!

Tommy: Your fly's open.

Clock Doc: Oh dear...

(As soon as Clock Doc breaks his concentration, the Megazord is released from its frozen state and lands a right hand right in the jaw sending Clock Doc falling backwards.)

Trini: We're free!

Zack: Yeah, and we clocked that doc!

Billy: One major problem though guys. Our energy reserves are depleted. He must've wailed at us good while we were frozen in time.

Tommy: Hey guys, I have an idea!

Kimberly: Look, he's free!

Jason: What is it Tommy?

Tommy: If you disengage, other dinosaurs will show up. That should more than even the odds for us.

Billy: It may actually work. The dinosaurs appear to see the Dinozords as one of them. Having more of them show up could prove to be beneficial. 

Jason: It's worth a shot. Megazord, disengage. 

(With its energy running low, the Megazord reverses course and disassembles into the five Dinozords. In just a matter of seconds, a flock of pterodactyls rush in out of nowhere to join with the apparent alpha of the pack. A couple saber-toothed tigers and triceratopses peek their heads out of the jungle as soon as their respective Zords let out a call to others. Even the hungry Tyrannosaurus, though wounded, spots the dominant member of its species and sees it as a chance to scavenge whatever it leaves behind. This plan, though incredibly canny in its unconventionality, seems to fly right over the head of Clock Doc, who sees it as a retreat. )

Clock Doc: You rangers aren't going anywhere! I'm not through with you yet.

(He extends his finger outward, unleashing a beam of dark energy at the crowd of Dinozords. The rangers are rocked, but they don't waver. The saber-toothed tiger charges at the Doc and lunges for his leg; trapping it between its sharp steel jaws.)

Clock Doc: AHHHHHH!!!!! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Jason: Making a snack out of you.

Clock Doc: Get off of me!!!

(As Trini's Zord clamps down even harder, Jason's Zord wails at him over the head with his tail, knocking backwards and right into the Triceratops, who digs its horns into its fleshy backside. He jumps forward instantaneously and falls on his face. The second it does so, it gives the organic dinosaurs the green light to pounce. Within seconds, the Clock Doc finds himself buried in a sea of bodies much like rugby player would. He cannot escape, mostly because every single inch of his arms and legs, pretty much anything he can use to crawl away, is being pecked at and dissected by a pack the pack of prehistoric animals. The rangers retreat, but they remain on standby just in case. However as Clock Doc continues to try and escape, his screams for help become more and more muted, until finally they stop.)

Zack: Something tells me this isn't appropriate for a kids show.

(Back on the moon, Zedd is surprised to find himself forced back into present time now that the Doc's magic has worn off. Although he is unsurprisingly livid at coming back empty handed.)

Lord Zedd: BLAST! These rangers are getting on my last nerve. And that annoying green ranger got away from me again. I can't believe it.

Goldar: I apologize my lord. This is all my fault. It will never happen again, I promise.

Lord Zedd: No... (Takes deep breath) No it isn't.

Goldar: ...eh?

Lord Zedd: I supposed you weren't very much involved in this plan. This is purely my fault for trusting that good for nothing beggar. 

Baboo: Wow, that's a first!

Finster: Yes, I'm very impressed with your restraint my lord. I'm not sure what the United Alliance told you, but please, keep it up!

Squatt: Yeah, we should have created that monster and to try and bring Rita back a long time ago.

Lord Zedd: You. Did. WHAT?!?

Finster: Oh... never mind... 

(Later in the day, once the dust has settled and Tommy got his ankle checked out, the rangers return to the command center, where they await a debriefing from Zordon.)

Zordon: A job well done today rangers all of you. It took a team effort and plenty of quick thinking to overcome the unusual situation you are placed in today. Especially you Tommy.

Tommy: Thanks. But really, if I hadn't gotten you guys into this mess, there would be no need for me to save the day.

Zordon: Do not think of it that way Tommy. Lord Zedd could just as easily have abducted any one of you today. You prove yourself to be an invaluable member of this team time after time with not just your strength, but your courage and resiliency. You showed all three today. And you did it without your powers. That is why I am surprised to hear that you would like to have a talk with me about personal matters. Is this true?

(Tommy takes a quick glance back at his friends, all of them seem to give him nothing but warm smiles back. It pains him all the more to turn away and give his reply.)

Tommy: Yes Zordon. I do.

Zordon: Very well then. Rangers, will you please excuse us?

Jason: ...sure thing.

Zack: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Yeah.

Zack: Thanks man. For everything.

(He nods, not wanting to reply verbally for fear of his voice cracking.)

Trini: Good luck.

Kimberly: Yeah, call me when you're done. Okay?

Billy: Let's go check on Bulk and Skull and make sure they made it back safely.

Alpha: To the best of my knowledge, Bulk and Skull are currently at the Angel Grove Museum of Natural Science, grieving stuffed displays of their former clan members.

Trini: Oh, those poor guys. Those were their friends.

Jason: Come on, let's go and try to cheer them up.

Tommy: Here, get them some pizza. On me. Tell them I'm sorry for their loss.

(Tommy reaches into his pocket to pull out his last remaining twenty, the words "In Zedd We Trust" printed conspicuously on the note, though no one seems to catch it. Once the rangers' teleport away, Tommy takes a deep breath and readies himself for a long talk.)

Zordon: So Tommy, what is it you wanted to say to me?

(He takes a deep breath.)

Tommy: Well, it's just that... for the past few months I've just... I haven't felt like I've been really contributing much to the team as much as I feel like I should.

Zordon: Is that so?

Tommy: Yeah...

(Tommy can already feel the weight of Zordon's disappointment bearing down on him.)

Tommy: I mean, I helped them defeat the monster today and all. And I mean I help out when I can. The more I morph the weaker I feel and...

 

Zordon: You find yourself becoming more of a burden to your friends?

Tommy: Right! And the more things my friends try to bring my powers back, the more disappointed I get when they don't work. What's worse is seeing how disappointed they get. Like I'm failing them by not responding to their experiments. It's stupid I know.

Zordon: I see. 

Tommy: And after the last experiment today, I was certain 100% that I didn't want to set myself up for failure anymore. And I didn't want to keep letting my friends down. When I decided I wanted to talk to you today Zordon, I was certain of what I was gonna do. And I was certain they'd understand.

Zordon: Do they?

Tommy: Not at all... and it's making me wonder if it's all just in my head. They care so much about me that they risked their lives today traveling back in time in some microwave Trini retooled. I love them all so much man. I just want to do what's best for them. I feel like such a tool right now just being here considering leaving them.

Zordon: Well Tommy, I cannot make any decisions for you, but I will give my input. I feel you are being too hard on yourself for something that is out of your control. You did not choose to lose your powers and you are not choosing to not respond to any treatments.

Tommy: I guess... 

Zordon: I do think your friends want you to stay, because aside from them caring about you personally, you are a huge asset to the team. You have rescued them from danger countless times, not including today. You are fearless and at your best, display a great amount of leadership skills. That is, when you are not second guessing yourself. 

Tommy: I do that a lot, don't I?

Zordon: Ever since I've known you.

Tommy: It's something I'm working on.

Zordon: I am going to be frank with you Tommy, the green ranger powers cannot be recovered. They are not of this morphing grid and are not renewable. Any remedies will only be temporary. I'm sorry to say but once the green ranger powers run out, they will be gone for good.

Tommy: ...

Zordon: But that does not mean you should quit, Tommy. Currently, Alpha and I are working on new sources of power for you. I cannot get too specific at this moment, but I assure you there is reason to not lose hope.

Tommy: I won't. I'm going to rough it out.

Zordon: Good. The path you are on may seem like a dark and difficult one and indeed it is, but continue to believe in us, your friends, and most importantly, yourself, and you will reach the white light at the end of the tunnel.

(Though badly wounded, both physically and spiritually, Zordon said almost all of the right things to Tommy, who couldn't help but be filled with a sudden optimism. He look back up at his mentor and smiles.)


	10. Season 2: Episode 10 - Attack of the Killer Tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy decides it's time to open up about his true emotions. Meanwhile, Hannah is throwing a house party to celebrate her birthday.

(Early one Friday morning in Angel Grove high, the rangers await the final bell so that they can start their weekends. None of them have any specific plans about what exactly to do, despite the fact that the hallways are littered with flyers to a costume parties at one of the rich girls houses. Every wall space that isn't taken up by a locker has a poster on it, hyping it as the party of the year. If that isn't enough, a few members of the football team are handing out flyers personally to the students, selectively. Not being in the "cool" group, the gang hasn't given the party much thought. When the bell rings, the first though on their mind is just getting out of class.)

Ms. Appleby: Anyway, we'll pick up on the rest of the industrial revolution on Monday, so make sure you all read chapter 17. I hope you all enjoy your weekends. Oh and Trini, Lindsay and Scott may I speak with you all in the front please?

Trini: I wonder what she wants. Am I in trouble or something?

Billy: Unlikely. She probably just wants to review an assignment with you or something.

Trini: Probably...

Kimberly: We'll all just wait for you outside till you're done.

Trini: Cool. See you guys in a minute.

(As Jason, Zack, Billy, Kim and Tommy grabs their stuff and head out, Trini walks up to the front desk fearing the worst.)

Trini: Yes Ms. Appleby? Is something wrong?

Ms. Appleby: I was wondering the same thing myself.

Trini: I'm sorry? I don't understand.

Ms. Appleby: I was curious about the well-being of Roberto. He is your boyfriend, right?

(Trini groans dreadfully on the inside at the mention of his name. By now, all of her friends and even her family knew that they'd broken up and understands not to talk about it. But it is too soon for people outside of that social to simply assume something is wrong.)

Trini: Oh... well...

Ms. Appleby: He hasn't been attending any of his classes for the past two weeks and I was beginning to wonder if he's ever coming back. He was doing surprisingly well, so it comes as a shock for me that he'd just throw it all away on an impulse.

Trini: Yeah... it shocks me too that he'd throw everything away. Believe me. And I don't know where he is to be honest. I haven't spoken to him much lately.

Ms. Appleby: Well, after trying to get in contact with him over the phone, I've finally reached his mother this morning. She understands that Robbie is responsible for all of his missing work, and we came to an agreement that one of his friends will bring the missing work for him to complete and brought in on Monday.

 

Trini: Ms. Appleby I know where you're headed with this, and with all due respect I think it'd be best if you find someone else to bring him his assignments. We are currently not... on the best of terms. And he lives on the other end of to--

(Trini's pleas are drowned out by the sound of her teacher slamming what looks like a ton of paper work in front of her.)

Ms. Appleby: Now all the history assignments are there. And I've thrown in some biology, algebra and English work in there that each of his teachers want covered. So can you just bring it to him please?

Trini: (sighs) You got it.

Ms. Appleby: Thank you Trini! And I hope you and Robbie work everything out. You two look so cute together, and you've worked wonders on his average. Have a nice weekend!

(Left with little choice, she tries to pick up the heavy stack of homework as well as her tiny frame could and lug the load outside where she rejoins the others.)

Jason: Whoa Trini, what's with all the papers? You buying a house?

Trini: No... I've got to take this stupid homework down to stupid Robbie's house, cause he's too stupid to come to school.

Billy: Here, let me help you with that.

(Billy jumps in unquestioningly and takes the stack away from her.)

Trini: Oh Thank you Billy, you're so kind! God, if you think Robbie couldn't have caused me more trouble...

Billy: I don't mind taking it to his place for you.

Trini: Really? You'd do that for me Billy? Because I would really appreciate that. The last person I want to see right now is him.

Billy: Sure. I completely understand that you'd like to avoid that awkward confrontation with him. I'll bite the bullet for you.

Trini: You're awesome Billy. Thanks again.

Jason: I don't mean to keep bringing him up, but where has he been?

Zack: Yeah, I haven't seen that guy in like two weeks. 

Tommy: Don't jinx it. It's two weeks where no one is making fun of my ponytail, or carving my girlfriends number onto bathrooms stalls with promises of "A good time". Good riddance I say.

Zack: He hasn't been at the Juice Bar, he isn't answering calls. He hasn't even been on Facebook.

Kimberly: Not exactly. 

Jason: Huh?

Kimberly: Looks like Robbie just commented on one of my statuses.

Billy: Is that so, what did he say?

Kimberly: Here, read it.  
(She hands Billy her cell phone so he can read a comment he recently typed to one of her statuses. Everyone crowds around him to read it, even Trini, who does so 'reluctantly.')

Kimberly: I can't tell if he's trolling me or not. 

Trini: "Take care of your baby?" Really Kim?

Kimberly: (gushing) Oh yeah! Ever since Tommy twisted his ankle we've like totally grown closer as a couple. I've been helping him to class, feeding him and pretty much being by his side the entire time as a supportive woman should.

Jason: He just twisted his ankle Kim. He's not dying.

Kimberly: I know, but when you find true love you just... you can't bear to watch them get hurt, you know? You just want to do whatever you can to make them happy. Trini, you know what I mean. At least you did.

Trini: ...

(Tommy grimaces, catching Kim's attention.)

Kimberly: Is something wrong babe?

Tommy: Oh nothing. I'm just... I'm just a little thirsty. I would run to the vending machine, but... you know.

Kimberly: Oh, wait here! I'll be right back.

(She obliviously throws her books on top of Billy's already overwhelming pile and runs off.)

Tommy: Diet Coke, please!

Jason: I wonder what Robbie is doing right now.

(Meanwhile, in his home located deep in the heart of the Industrial District, Robbie is doing... absolutely nothing. For the past two weeks he's been a recluse, more so than usual. Not out of a sense of despair, although he is still recovering emotionally, but more out of a sense of exclusion from both his past and most recent social circles. He's spent most of his time in his room, which looks disastrous; littered with paper plates, dirty clothes and comic books and cultivating an odor that would seem more suitable in a homeless shelter. Currently, Robbie is in bed as his mother walks in the door.)

Robbie's mom: Robbie... Robbie, shut that noise off.

(But Robbie doesn't respond, likely cause he doesn't hear her. His face is buried deep in a gaming magazine with his back turned to the door. Eventually she just walks on over herself and shuts if off.)

Robbie: Oh! Fancy seeing you again.

Mom: Robbie, can you explain to me why one of your teachers called me this morning saying you've been skipping school the past two weeks?

Robbie: I will. As soon as you explain to me where you've been the past two weeks.

Mom: We're not talking about me, don't try to flip this.

Robbie: Okay...?

Mom: I get home and realize you've been cutting class. On top of that it stinks to high heaven in here and I just heard from the landlord that you got in a fight with the boy in apartment 12-D. 

Robbie: Well if he doesn't want anyone commenting on his Batman briefs, maybe he should start pulling his pants up. 

Mom: On top of that, I get home and there is no food in the house at all. 

Robbie: (shrugs) I have to eat.

Mom: Cookies and Jell-O aren't real food Robbie. They're snacks. My snacks. Where do you think that money comes from?

Robbie: American tax payers?

Mom: Robbie...

Robbie: Mom, it's Jell-O. They're 65 cents a box. I'll give you 65 cents so you can buy more. Heck, take five dollars and buy the whole company for all I care. Just leave me alone.

(Robbie speaks with a tone of finality as he returns to his magazine. His mother doesn't leave however, and just stands their trying to put the pieces together as to why he's acting this way.)

Mom: You blew it, didn't you?

Robbie: What?

Mom: She left you. Your girlfriend, the Chinese girl.

Robbie: (scoffs) You don't know what you're talking about. And she's not Chinese for your information, she's...

Mom: ...

Robbie: Oh shut up, you don't know either.

Mom: I should've known. What happened?

(He tries to make a dismissive look to throw her off, but it doesn't seem to work.)

Robbie: ...I cheated.

Mom: (groans) Oh God. You are just like your father.

Robbie: Can you stop comparing me to that man whenever I do something stupid?

Mom: I will. Once you stop doing stupid things that remind me of that man.

Robbie: Look I feel like dirt already, okay? I don't need you rubbing it in. It was an accident.

Mom: Man, she was a sweetheart. Sure did a number on you. 

Robbie: Sure did.

Mom: Why don't you talk to her? Maybe work something out? Sitting in here in your own filth isn't gonna make you feel better. Or at least go outside and catch up with old friends. Or go find a party to go to and meet someone new. Whatever you do, you gotta do it somewhere other than here.

(His internal defenses go up at the thought of starting over with someone else.)

Mom: Look, I even bought you a nice shirt while I was away.

(She reaches into a small white bag she came in with and pulls out a nice, light brown collared shirt that looks like as if it's from a nice brand name. Even Robbie is blown away by the gesture.)

Robbie: Oh wow... 

Mom: Wear that to a party. You'll meet someone nice.

Robbie: Uh... thank you mom. I don't know what else to say?

Mom: It's what moms are for.

(She pats him on the back reassuringly and heads for the door; stopping and turning one last time before she leaves.)

Mom: You owe me 20 bucks by the way. The recipes on the counter.

(Back in school Kim rushes back to Tommy with Coke in hand. She kisses him on the cheek, opens the can for him and literally lets him takes sips from her hand.)

Jason: Dude, that is absolutely pathetic. You're not even in crutches anymore. You're barely walking with a limp.

(He shrugs and smiles shamelessly as he takes another sip from Kim's hand.)

Kimberly: Hey, where did Trini go?

Billy: She seemed a little upset at something and said she had to go home. She insisted on being alone.

Kimberly: Aww, poor girl. She must still be broken up about her and Robbie.

Zack: Yeah I mean, he was her first boyfriend and her first love. And he did just break her heart.

Billy: Wish there was something I could do to cheer her up.

Jason: Yeah, me too.

(The gang stops speaking for to think amongst themselves for a minute. That's when Kim's eyes fall upon one of the flyers on the wall. A glimmer comes across her eyes.)

Kimberly: Hey! I have an idea. We should totally take her to this costume party tonight. She loves parties. That should get her mind off of things. And I'm sure I have enough clout to get us all in.

Billy: Actually, I Trini doesn't care much for parties, as she gets awkward in large crowds and doesn't know how to dance. Did you see her at Zack's birthday?

Jason: Then it's settled! We're gonna take her to this costume party!

Tommy: Awesome!

Kimberly (gasps) Oh my god! This finally means that Tommy we can dress in matching costumes. You can be the prince to my princess.

(Billy sighs and sulks into his giant pile after being completely ignored. Meanwhile on the moon, Zedd is already looking for a way to spoil the ranger's fun.)

 

Lord Zedd: So the rangers think they're gonna forget all their troubles with a little costume party, huh? I guess they expect their troubles to simply forget about them.

(Baboo claps merrily.)

Baboo: Oh boy, I love parties!

Squatt: Especially costume parties. I managed to get to second base once before she tried to see who was under this mask.

Lord Zedd: Yes, I too like parties. In fact I'm a little hurt that we weren't invited. I'm thinking that we crash. We'll blow the roof off of that joint. Literally! Hahahaha!

(While Lord Zedd laughs evilly to himself, Billy heads to the Juice Bar alone. He sits in his seat dejectedly next to a stack of Robbie's missed assignments and a large milkshake that he's nursing. He racks his brain, wondering what exactly he is doing wrong, what he's missing to make Trini notice him as more than just a reliable friend. He stares at the pile in disgust, as it reminds him of a person who in his opinion, never deserved her. As he tries to analyze what makes Trini obsessed with a degenerate burnout like Robbie, he overhears a few familiar voices pass by him.)

Sammy: I can't believe I let them get away with that... I-I just froze. That isn't like me at all.

Skull: Don't sweat em Sammy. Just ignore those snobs. They're only powerful if you let them get in your head.

Sammy: No! I have to get back at them. And I think I know how...

Bulk: How...?

(She pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket.)

Sammy: I'm gonna wreck their stupid house party tonight. And you're gonna help.

Skull: B-but none of us were invited.

Bulk: You numbskull, she wants us to crash the party and tear the place down incognito.

Sammy: Exactly! And I already have a plan. Empty your piggy banks boys, this is gonna require at least a hundred bucks.

Skull: A hundred bucks? That's like a million dollars.

Sammy: Hey! They didn't invite any of you either. They basically branded you as losers. Dweebs! Do you want to show them who the real losers are or do you wanna sit around playing power ranger detective?

(The two think about that for a second.)

Bulk: ...I kinda wanna wreck a party.

Sammy: Good. Meet me at my place in an hour.

Skull: Aye, aye!

(Skull gives Sammy a salute before he and Bulk march out of the Juice Bar and into their homes. She spots Billy through her peripherals and instantly flips the switch from vindictive to cheerful.)

Sammy: Oh hi Billy!! How's it hanging?

(She gives him a playful punch in the arm and takes a seat next to him.)

Billy: Ouch. I-I'm fine. What was all that about?

Sammy: Oh nothing you need to worry yourself about. 

Billy: No really, sounds interesting.

Sammy: Well... okay, but you gotta pinky swear that you'll keep it a secret. (She leans in) I'm gonna wreck the popular girls party tonight, and get back to them for what they did to me.

Billy: What did they do to you?

Sammy: I tried out for the cheerleading squad was this morning and, well...

Billy: It didn't go so well?

Sammy: That would be an understatement. Not only did I not make the cut, but their airhead leader made a point to get up and berate me in front of everyone. She called me short and uncoordinated and stupid. And when I froze up, she asked me if I ate lead chips as a kid. I tried to explain to them that my parents never let me eat sweets, but they wouldn't stop laughing at me anyway.

Billy: That sounds brutal. I'm really sorry Sammy.

Sammy: They're gonna be the ones who are sorry once I'm through with them.

Billy: Just don't do anything I wouldn't do...

Sammy: Thanks... I'll try. 

(Sammy's eyes turn away with a smirk that indicates that she won't really try at all.)

Sammy: So anyway, what's with you? Where are the rest of the guys? You're all normally attached at the hip.

Billy: Well I, I guess I just needed some time to myself. You know to think. Girl troubles you know?

Sammy: You finally wanna make a pass at my cousin?

(Billy nearly chokes on the large gulp of milkshake he just sucked down.)

Billy: P-Pardon?!

Sammy: Oh come on Billy, it's so obvious you're into her. I've seen this story before. The cool and beautiful girl has a shy, but sweet best friend who eventually grows feelings for her. They start hanging around them way more than usual, get way over defensive of them, and they become lapdogs and run all their errands. Face it, I bet right now you would suck the fart out of her if she asked.

(Billy concedes any argument he might've had with one quick glance at Robbie's homework.)

 

Billy: I suppose you're right.

Sammy: Take it from me Billy, beautiful genes like mine and Trini's is both a blessing and a curse.

Billy: Do you think there's any hope for me? Or am I permanently friend zoned?

Sammy: Without knowing your exactly situation, it's tough to say. I do know one thing though, us Kwan's, love bad boys!

Billy: Love them?

Sammy: Love them! More than that, we love reforming them and beating them into obedient shells of their former selves. Your best bet is to drop the nice guy routine, and grow a spine.

Billy: ...I'm sorry?

Sammy: It may be tough to hear, but this could save your love live. Women don't like wimps. And right now, you are repelling Trini away from you. Women like confidence, a daring attitude. Guy who just don't give a what. What you need, is a complete makeover Billy.

Billy: A makeover?

Sammy: A MAKEOVER!

(Those words resonated with him for a while after she left. Even when he went home and sat in bed for several minutes to digest his situation, her suggestion continued to stick out. He had been friends with Trini for so long, and for most of that time, he had been crazy for her. Suddenly this jerk swoops in and takes her away from him. There has to be some merit to her words. Willing to try anything at this point, Billy tosses the planet shaped throw pillow he was cuddling and decides to make a change. Bad to the Bone by ZZ Top fades in as a backdrop to Billy's transformation. He knocks over the books on his self then turns around and throws his school work and science projects in the trash. The giant poster above his bed of Albert Einstein with his tongue out is ripped down and ripped apart. He finally rummages through his closet, where he takes handfuls and handfuls of blue stripped shits and overalls and tosses them onto the floor, as if to say goodbye to the old Billy. He rips off his glasses while he's at it too and continues to take down his old clothes until there are just two things left, a leather jacket and a container of hair gel. Billy has to squint to make these two items out, but he seems satisfied by what he does see.

Rejuvenated, Billy marches down the street with a new found swagger. He's still carrying Robbie's notes down to him because well... he promised Trini after all. But even the inner city grit doesn't stop him from feeling like the baddest man on the block. That is, until he spots a group of young black teens approaching him from the opposite end of the block. They don't appear to have any malicious intent, but Billy suddenly feels a thirst that needs immediate quenching from a local deli... across the street. Once they're gone, he continues down that path to Robbie's, now thinking about Robbie himself and the fact that he's the first of the team to see him in quite some time. He begins to feel like a child of a divorced couple visiting his single father. What will he say to him? What can he say? Once he reaches his apartment, he knocks three times and waits. It takes someone several seconds to get all the locks and dead bolts, but the door finally opens partially and Robbie sticks his head out.)

Robbie: Oh God.

Billy: Oh hey... uhm. Sorry for dropping by unannounced, but I was asked to bring you your homework.

Robbie: Yeah Trini called and told me you were coming over.

Billy: Trini called you?

Robbie: Yeah, you know who else called? 

Billy: Who?

Robbie: Fonzie. He wants his jacket back.

Billy: You don't like the leather jacket?

Robbie: Oh no I like it. You look cool-a-mundo! 

Billy: Alright, stop. Here just take your stupid notes.

Robbie: I'm just pulling your leg Billy. Here, come on in.

(Robbie opens the door all the way and lets Billy into his apartment. The smell of his mother's cigarettes smacks him right in the face, but not a hard as the odor of Robbie's bedroom.)

Robbie: So how's everything?

Billy: Good. How've you been holding up?

Robbie: Alright. Just trying to keep busy you know; keep me from thinking about stuff. I've played through just about all of my video games and read all my comic books.

Billy: Have you thought about cleaning your room, or taking a shower?

Robbie: They're on the list.

Billy: I see. Trini told me you quit your job. I thought you loved Charbucks. When you got hired, you couldn't stop talking about how they embrace the environment and cultural diversity and all that.

Robbie: They do embrace diversity. They mistreat their black and white employees equally. Though honestly, I just don't really want to talk about that. I want to move forward and keep positive.

Billy: Well that's good. I'm surprised. All things considered, you seem to be doing okay.

Robbie: Yeah. I'm doing a good job avoiding falling into my usual cycle of moodiness.

Billy: What happened to your hand?

(Billy points to Robbie's right hand, which has a small amount of bandaging on it.)

Robbie: Oh... the toaster wouldn't work so I punched it. Turns out it just wasn't plugged in.

Billy: Oh... well Robbie, the homework isn't the only reason I'm here. I think you and I need to talk.

Robbie: Do we?

Billy: Yeah. Well, as you already know. I have kind of strong feelings for Trini. I have for a while.

Robbie: Mhm.

Billy: And now that you two aren't together... I just think it's fair... I'm just saying this because I'm your friend that... I'm going to make a move on Trini. Tonight. At this house party.

Robbie: Okay.

Billy: You don't seem too worried about that?

Robbie: It's not that I'm not worried, but really, what can I do? I've made my bed.

(Both Billy and Robbie turn to his actual bed, which isn't made and is littered with paper plates and comic books.)

Robbie: Well I plan to anyway.

Billy: You're just gonna give up? You're not gonna try to win her back or fight me or anything?

Robbie: I'm not gonna fight you. And I've tried to call her a couple times. But every time I try to come up with a defense in my head... it just seems weak. It's cause I have no real defense. I broke her heart. I feel like a major tool right now. I just have to live with that.

Billy: She is livid with you. But I'm shocked that you won't even try.

Robbie: How so?

Billy: I mean, let's face it. I know my odds of actually landing her are slim, but she means that much to me that I'm gonna try anyway. If I strike out, I'm striking out swinging. But you? I don't know... Trini always said you had huge potential if you just went for it. But if you're just gonna mope around and shrug your shoulders when the greatest thing that ever happened to you is slipping away... well, she may be smart about a lot of things. But she was wrong about that.

(Robbie doesn't reply, though by the look on his face it looks like Billy's words found their mark.)

Billy: Here, take your homework. See you in class soon, hopefully.

Robbie: Yeah...

(Billy heads for Robbie's bedroom door, but then stops and turns back around before he leaves.)

Billy: Think you can walk me back to the bus? It's kind of scary out there.

Robbie: Sit on it.

(Robbie slams the door on Billy's face and returns to his bed. Meanwhile, back on the moon Zedd looks for something semi-related to parties to keep up with the theme of the week.)

 

Baboo: How about a giant, evil keg that sprays poison?

Lord Zedd: Hmm... no.

Squatt: Party favors with attitude?

Lord Zedd: No.

Goldar: How about we skip the theme and just go with a good old fashion sewer gator?

Finster: Don't be ridiculous. Sewer gators are not real.

Goldar: Sewer gators are very real. I used to date one.

Lord Zedd: Enough. Your suggestions are as useless as you are. I suppose if I have to do something, I'll have to do it myself.

(Zedd looks over his balcony and right at Earth. Instantly, he finds something that catches his attention. Sammy, Bulk and Skull are leaving a convenient store dressed as Thunder Cats; the latter two holding several heavy bags of goods with the former pulling a wagon full of tomatoes.)

Lord Zedd: Well, well, looks like the banquet has arrived. 

Skull: Sammy, can we stop for a second?

Sammy: Why? We're almost there.

Skull: I have to use the bathroom.

Sammy: Why didn't you go before you left your house?

Skull: I thought I could hold it.

Sammy: Well now I'm gonna make you hold it the whole way there.

Skull: But I have a medical condition.

Bulk: It's true, he does. In elementary school they called him "Free Willy" cause his thing had a mind of its own.

Sammy: I can't believe this. Fine, go behind a tree or something.

Skull: Thank you!

(Skull hands his bags to Bulk and runs behind the nearest tree in the sidewalk. Sammy stares off into the sky with a look of impatience and takes her eyes off the wagon. As soon as she does, a beam is cast over the tomatoes and they vanish.)

Sammy: What's taking you so long? What are you a camel?

(Later on in the evening, the party is on and it's popping. Trendy music is blasting out of the two giant speakers next to the DJ booth. The upper middle class home is packed with some of Angel Grove high's elite, though it's hard to tell though who is who through everyone's costumes. That is, except for the two guys in the center of the dance floor dressed as the Mario Bros and completely stealing the spotlight.)

Zack: Yeah, it's on now!

Jason: Oh it's on like Donkey Kong!

Zack: Nice. I see what you did there.

(The two feed off one another, not dancing any particular genre in particular but just having loads of fun. Their energy radiates toward the audience who just eats everything up. Once the dance is over, they're greeted with loud applause.)

Zack: This guy right here. This guy...

Jason: We're like yin and yang bro.

Zack: We're like PB & J. You're like, inside my head right now.

Jason: Oh I'm so inside you right now. I'm so deep inside you, I'm gonna come out of your nose.

Zack: I like the sound of that!

(The two high five and share a quick man-hug, oblivious of the awkward stares and murmurs their dialogue is attracting. Meanwhile Kim is sitting on Tommy's lap in the corner as they cuddle by the staircase.)

Tommy: Gosh Kim, you look so cute in that princess outfit right now.

Kimberly: (gushing) Thanks! You should totally dance with me.

Tommy: I don't think I can Kim. I mean my ankle...

Kimberly: Your ankle can handle one dance Tommy. Jason's right, you aren't even on crutches anymore.

Tommy: Yeah, but I don't wanna risk reinjuring it.

Kimberly: Oh come on Tommy. You can't just exp—

(Tommy clutches his chest and grimaces.)

Tommy: Ahhh!! I'm losing my powers... AHHHH!!

Kimberly: Fine. Don't dance with me.

(Kim angrily jumps off his lap and turns her body away from him while he breathes a sigh of relief. All while this is happening, Trini is sitting by herself in the center of it all in the family couch drssed as Wonder Woman. Pretending to watch a television set muted by the loud music and nursing a drink. An attractive male approaches her; not the first to try and do so...)

Male: Hey is this seat taken?

Trini: This? Oh... yeah. I'm kind of holding it for a friend. 

Male: Oh... okay I guess.

Trini: Yeah, sorry.

(Trini awkwardly returns to her drink, which for reasons even she can't understand, is making her feel good. Eventually, Billy joins the party, spots her from and makes a bee line toward her, though in a way that makes it all look incidental. All the while he sports some cool new face paint that was tailored to make him look macho.)

Trini: HEY!! I like kitty cat face paint Billy!

Billy: ...it's supposed to be a tiger.

Trini: Oh...

(An awkward silence ensues.)

Billy: Can I sit there?

Trini: Oh sure! Please, I'm bored stiff right now.

(She enthusiastically pats the empty space next to her on the couch.)

Billy: Okay!

Trini: Here, have some of this drink. It's amazing.

Billy: N-no thanks.

Trini: So what's with the get up? The leather jacket, the hair...

Billy: It's just a new look I'm trying out. D-do you like it?

Trini: You look like the Fonz.

Billy: (sighs) Oh forget it.

(She laughs uncontrollably.)

Trini: Billy!!! I'm just teasing you, chill out.

Billy: Are you okay?

Trini: I'm fantastic. (Gasps) Did you see Robbie today?

(Billy face looks a little pained at her mentioning his name.)

Billy: Yeah. 

Trini: How was he? Did he look miserable? I bet he did.

Billy: (Shrugging) He was okay I guess. He's just trying to keep his mind busy.

Trini: Pfft. If he were trying to do that he wouldn't have missed two weeks of classes. God, what a coward. He can't even face his punishment like a man, he'd rather throw away his semester than deal with me. You know, that's one thing I hated about him. 

Billy: Uh huh.

Trini: He'd always play this stupid, wounded puppy dog crap whenever he didn't get his way. I'm so sick of it like I'm sick of him.

Billy: Well good. It's always healthy to put the past behind yo—

Trini: So did he say anything about me?

(As Billy straps himself in for a potentially long, eventless night, there is one thing occurring that may make things interesting. Walking through the crowd, looking for any familiar faces and wearing his brand new shirt is Robbie, who took his mother's advice to go out after all.)

Robbie: Zack? Jason?

Jason: Robbie?

Zack: My man, you're back from the dead!

(Robbie walks right up to the two and is surprised by their enthusiastic high fives.)

Jason: You're dressed up awful nice. You do know this is a costume party though, right?

Robbie: Yeah. I'm dressed like a guy who gives a crap.

Jason: Sweet. 

Zack: We're Mario and Luigi. 

Robbie: I see. Is Trini around here?

Jason: We came here with her. Not sure where she is right now though.

Robbie: Cool. So what's been going on since I've been gone?

Jason: Nothing much. We met some new friends from Stone Canyon. Tommy might be on his way out soon.

Robbie: Oh. Good riddance.

Jason: That's not cool, he really helps our team. A lot.

Robbie: Name one thing he brings to the table?

Zack: A lot of people think he's cool.

Robbie: Yeah well, the people who think Tommy's cool also think Barney the Dinosaur is cool. So I wouldn't put too much weight on that.

Jason: True. You know... I kinda miss this.

Robbie: Miss what?

Jason: This. We make a serious point. You undercut us with one-liners. 

Robbie: You like that?

Jason: Sometimes. When you aren't doing it to me. You're a cool dude man, don't think we don't like you.

Zack: I mean Tommy hates you.

Robbie: Well, that's shocking.

Jason: Well, all I know is you really messed up with Trini man. You messed up a good thing. And I don't just mean a relationship.

Robbie: I know, I know... that's kind of why I'm here. I'm gonna try to make things better. To talk to her. At least get the ball rolling in the right direction.

Jason: Good. Cause though we do like you, if Trini made us choose... we'll have to side with her. It's just the way it has to be man. I mean, we used to take baths together for Gods sake.

Robbie: No, I understand. ...you aren't still taking baths with her, right?

Jason: Not since the second grade.

Robbie: Good. Well anyway, I should probably go loo--

(All conversation is interrupted when one of the popular girls stands up on top of the staircase to make an announcement.)

Popular girl: Can I have your attention please? Can I have your attention please? Thank you all for coming out to tonight's party!

(Everyone cheers and throws their cups in the air, including Trini, who accidentally spills some on Billy.)

Popular girl: And now, arriving fashionably late to her own party, the guest of honor and the birthday giiiiiirrrlll.

Trini: Oh I didn't know this was a birthday party.

Billy: I wonder whose. 

Popular girl: Please give a warm, birthday girl welcome, to Hannah Mo Tanah.

Trini: Oh...

Robbie: NO!

(The entire room full of preps and jocks go crazy at the appearance of Hannah, whose "costume" consists of a pretty top and bunny ears. Only a few hands weren't raised, most of them belonged to the ranger team.)

Hannah: Why thank you. You're all too kind.

Trini: Oh my God... I'm in her house?

Billy: It's really nicely furnished I should say. Her parents must do reall---

Trini: I need to leave. Now!

Billy: But Trini...

(Trini takes her drink and tries to get up. As soon as she does however, she feels a dizzying head rush, that quickly makes her nauseous.)

Trini: (gags) ...as soon as I use the bathroom.

Hannah: Have a good time everyone and don't be scared to be a little bad. We're all gonna go to hell tonight, and I'm gonna drive the bus!

(The crowd of her adoring friends and followers give her another raucous cheer. She turns away to socialize with some of her friends, but immediately feels a firm tug on her arm.)

Robbie: Hannah, a quick word please?

 

Hannah: What? Oh, the pools out back. Cleaning supplies are in the shed.

Robbie: What? 

Hannah: What? Oh, it's you... what are you doing here?!

Robbie: We need to talk.

Hannah: You're not even wearing a costume.

Robbie: NOW.

(He pulls her away and into the upstairs bathroom, where they can have some peace and quiet.)

Hannah: Not exactly the most romantic place to take a girl, huh Robbie? Oh wait...

Robbie: That's exactly what I want to talk about. I need you to explain to Trini that this, you and I was nothing. There is nothing there and it was just a big misunderstanding. 

Hannah: Certainly didn't feel like one to me. Pretty sure you understood exactly what was going on.

Robbie: It was an accident Hannah. Sorry to say it, but I feel nothing towards you.

Hannah: You... you do? I mean, I thought you and I really shared an intimate moment there. What am I going to tell our future child when he asks why his parents aren't together?

Robbie: What are you talking about?

Hannah: Robbie... I'm pregnant.

Robbie: What?!

Hannah: Nah I'm kidding. Geez, lighten up Robbie, it's a party! God, you're such a downer.

Robbie: You're not taking this seriously. That relationship was the best thing I had going for me and it's completely ruined. I know the personal responsibility lies with me, but you knew I was with Trini so you share some of the blame. The least you can do is talk to her.

(Hannah thinks about considering his offer based on his sincerity, but he loses her when he continues talking.)

Robbie: Maybe explain to her that it was you who came onto me and not the other way around.

Hannah: (snickers) Excuse me?

Robbie: You totally came onto me, remember? You were upset about your boyfriend kicking you out and making you feel like second banana. We found common ground because of my situation and I consoled you. Then one thing lead to another and...

(Hannah interrupts rudely)

Hannah: ...and you made the greatest mistake of your life. And it will never happen again, okay? So, are we like, done here? Cause I have guests to entertain, and you either have a pool to clean, or a home to get out of.

Robbie: Hannah...

Hannah: And I would appreciate it if you would not bring up my personal business, or come to my parties uninvited, Kay?

(Finished with the conversation, Hannah tries to leave the bathroom, but can't seem to work the doorknob.)

Hannah: Stupid thing won't open. Great, just what I wanna do during my own party: getting locked in the bathroom with this degenerate.

(She bangs on the door, but can't get anyone's attention through the blaring music. She does however hear someone scream back from the other end.)

Sammy: FIRE IN THE HOLE!!

(Sammy, Bulk and Skull cover their ears before a cherry bomb goes off in the toilet. Water shoots out from the wreckage like a dirty geyser, creating a huge mess and flooding the bathroom floor instantly.)

Hannah: (dismayed) AHHH! Oh no! What is going on?! Quick, give me your shirt, now.

(Without second thought, Robbie rips his shirt off and hands it to her. She quickly runs over and shoves her hand into the toilet to plug the hole as quickly as she can; cringing the whole time as water ricochets onto her expensive top. It does momentarily plug the hole however.)

Hannah: Ewww so gross..... I'm like, covered in poo water. 

Robbie: Thought after your viral video with that cup that you'd be used to this.

Hannah: Oh just shut up Robbie, shut up! I'm not in the mood. Were you behind this in any way?

Robbie: Not at all.

Hannah: My parents are gonna flip! They're never gonna trust me with another party again.

Robbie: I'm sorry. Here, let me help you. 

(Robbie grabs a nearby towel and takes her arm to wipe it down for her.)

Robbie: I can't repair toilets, but I can help you clean up if you'd like.

Hannah: Uhm... thank you? Why do you want to help me so bad? Didn't I "ruin your life?"

Robbie: I don't know. Maybe because I'm not such a bad person after all. And after being with Trini, I guess I've learned to see the good in others as well. Even if they're a tremendous pain.

Hannah: You really do care about this girl, huh?

Robbie: Yeah. Do you think you can talk to her?

Hannah: I-I... sure, whatever. I'll give it my best shot.

(Robbie smiles at her warmly though clumsily. He wants badly to gain her support in winning Trini back, and it willing to clean up toilet water and give up a nice new shirt to do so. Hannah's eyes seem to wander to something just behind him though it appears she's just in deep thought.)

Hannah: You know, all our fighting aside. You're not such a bad guy. 

Robbie: Thank you Hannah. I really appreciate hearing you say that.

Hannah: Heck some of things you've said about to before have even made me laugh when you weren't looking... You're a great kisser too.

Robbie: ...thanks? You're not bad yourself. 

(Robbie extends his hand.)

Robbie: Let's start over after this and just be friends.

(She looks up to him with a sly grin, smacks his hand away playfully and leans in for a hug. Initially reluctant, Robbie eases up and allows it. He even squeezes her back as he lets the toilet water drip down his bare chest. Hannah makes a couple of odd groaning noises which seem to throw him a little off, but it all comes together when, while still embracing him, she turns him around so that he can see Trini standing by the door staring a hole through his soul.)

Robbie: Oh come on!

Trini: What is going on here?!

Robbie: Trini, it's not what it looks like, I swear!!

(He pries himself off of Hannah when he realizes he's still hugging her.)

Trini: You know what Robbie? Do whatever you want. You wanna take Hannah on a world tour of every bathroom in Angel Grove, be my guest. Just do me a favor, and never show your face around me or my friends again!

Robbie: Trini, wait up! Please, let me--

(But it was too late. Trini throws the remainder of her drink in Robbie's face, then staggers into the hallway, where Billy was just able to catch up with her.)

Billy: Trini, are you alright?

Trini: Come on, you're taking me home!

(Back in the bathroom, Robbie seems a bit stunned by the drink, but not enough to it stop him from chasing Trini down. Hannah on the other hand seems a bit put off by the smell it left behind.)

Hannah: That smells like... alcohol. But I'm not... Oh no, someone spiked the punch!

(Trini pushes through the crowd furiously, not caring who she runs into or what she nearly trips over. Billy just tries to keep his grip on her hand as she storms out the front door. As the two exit, two chefs pass by them pushing two large carts of covered food. They enter the door and announce themselves to one of Hannah's friends Hilary, who points them toward an empty table in the back.)

Zack: Oh finally, some grub. I'm starving.

Jason: Let's see what they've got. Bet Hannah went all out with the meal.

(The masses crowd around as curious as Jason and Zack. The two chefs wheel the cart into the back, then once on the table, they remove the metal covers and quickly slide outside through the crowd.)

Jason: Salad? Is that it?

Tommy: And it's mostly just tomatoes.

(No one else looks very excited either, some wondering if Hannah is playing a joke.)

Kimberly: I mean don't get me wrong, it's great to eat healthy and everything, but this is a party.

Zack: Yeah, this is strange. I guess we should dig in.

(As some of the party goers start walking toward the food, the giant salad erupts in all of their faces, spraying a mist into the air and blinding everyone. Once the mist clears, they find the tomatoes gone from the trays and now standing before them as life sized monsters. Most of them are bipedal green stems with plump red tomato head, but there leader is even uglier. It is larger than the others and has a face; beady, bright yellow eyes and two rows of teeth like a shark. Its fingers are made up of sharp vines and it looks ready to use them.)

Kimberly: Oh man, what's going on?

Zack: Normally surprises like these pop out of cakes, not salads.

Tommy: I don't think this is that kind of surprise...

Jason: Evacuate, everyone evacuate!

(Everyone quickly flees in terror, causing mass confusion and bottle necking at the front door. Even Robbie, who's busy chasing down Trini gets caught in the mob. When he realizes that they're running from a monster he turns around to join the others.)

Robbie: What's going on? Is everyone okay?

Tommy: Robbie? What are you doing here?

Kimberly: We're fine. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?

Robbie: Long story. 

Killer Tomato: What's wrong? Don't people love salad? Stupid fat Americans. 

Zack: I think the coast is clear. Let's can these tomatoes.

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

 

"Stegosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 

(Now morphed, the rangers and the pack of killer tomatoes engage in a face off in the middle of the Tanah living room.)

Kimberly: We have to be very careful not to wreck Hannah's house or mess it up. We're guests after all.

Killer Tomato: Attack kiddies, attack!!

(The Killer Tomatoes minions charge forward dutifully like a pack of putty patrollers. Robbie instinctively pulls out his weapon and blasts the first enemy he sees right in the head, painting the walls behind it in red paste as the others look mortified)

Robbie: Don't look at me, I wasn't invited.

(After that all hell breaks loose as the posh, well-furnished living room becomes a warzone. Like the others, Zack tries his best to take care of his bunch without causing too much damage to the home. He backflips in place, knocking away any approaching tomato men ahead of him and a leaping split to knock away those to his side. Once he feels more pressure coming his way, he runs toward and leaps over the back of the sofa and coffee table. Two of them follow him, but are quickly disposed of with a single kick. The two fall backwards, crashing right through the expensive, glass coffee table.)

Zack: Aw man! That wasn't supposed to happen.

(Elsewhere, Jason tries to lead them into more open territory and brings them onto the dance floor.)

Jason: You guys wanna dance? 

(One of the tomato men tries to blindside him with a kick to the face, but Jason drops himself to the floor and buckles his enemy with a kick to the back of the knee. The enemy drops down with him, allowing Jason to get back up and land a bicycle kick to the chest of another. The blow knocks his enemy backwards, slipping over a cup and right into a decorative ice statue of Hannah M. Tanah that falls over and gets decapitated.)

Jason: Wow, I didn't even notice that there. That girl really needs to chill out.

(Leaping over the fallen ice statue are Kim and Tommy who decide to finally dance themselves. Kim takes Tommy's hand before he spins her to his left so that they can land kicks to oncoming traffic on each end. He spins her back so she is pressed up against his chest. With an enemy approaching from behind her, he flips her into the air and over its head. Caught off guard the tomato man just stands their as his head explodes when Kim and Tommy land two big boots from both sides.)

Kimberly: You're such a good dancer.

Tommy: Why thank you my dear.

Kimberly: You big lying dope, your ankle is fine!

Tommy: Uhh...

Kimberly: So you've been lying to me this whole time to get me to do things for you?

Tommy: Well no, my ankle really did... is this really an appropriate time to have this conversation?

Kimberly: ...

Tommy: (Clutching his chest) Ahhh... I'm feeling weak!

Kimberly: Can it!

(She lividly kicks him in his injured ankle and storms off as he flops to the floor behind her. Meanwhile, Robbie is in the kitchen opening all the cabinets, making no attempt at hiding the fact that he is trashing Hannah's home as he smashes plates indiscriminately. Eventually though, tomato men spot him and circle him. Robbie thinks on his toes and begins to throw the plates at them. A few get knocked out, but most of them push forward anyway. Out of plates, he leans against the kitchen counter to lift himself up and land a double kick. He drops down and charges at them with his blade blaster in hand. However the one he's aiming for reacts too quickly and tosses him over its head and crashing through the kitchen table. Trying to capitalize, the tomato men surround him to try and pin him down, but Robbie never lost grip on his blade blaster and pulls the trigger on those ahead of him. He then leaps back up and in one swift motion, grabs the nearest chair and smashes it over the head of the one behind him.) 

Robbie: This is how I party!

Killer Tomato: NO! MY children, my darling children. What have you done?!

(With all tomato kids disposed of or splattered against household items, the rangers reunite in the living room to take care of the queen bee.)

Jason: Looks like your babies couldn't ketchup!

Zack: And now it's your turn.

Killer Tomato: You'll pay for this!

 

"Oh. My. GOD!!!"

(Hannah reappears from the top of her staircase, completely horrified at what is going on inside of her home and what has become of her 17th birthday.)

Hannah: My house is ruined! What have you done?!

Kimberly: Uhm, we like, kinda saved your butt.

Hannah: That's lovely, but you also like, kinda wrecked my home!! I mean do you have any idea how my daddy is going to react when he sees all of this? He will have all of you in court for destruction of property.

Jason: Hannah, I don't think you understand, we're the Power Rangers and we just cleared the area of a threat.

Hannah: Very funny, but I highly doubt the Power Rangers would put on such cheap looking costumes. 

(The team curiously looks at their own suits as she continues to berate them.)

Hannah: I'm sorry if I hurt one of your feelings in the past, but that is no excuse to spike my punch and wrecked my toilet. I can't help it if I'm popular, and can't associate with you dweebs, so why don't you go and terrorize somebo--

(Hannah's words are cut short when the monster unleashes a barrage of tomatoes in her direction. She's drilled in both the face and chest before she's pushed back against the wall and falls limp to the floor.)

Tommy: Oh no!

Kimberly: Hannah!

Robbie: Hahahaha!!!

Killer Tomato: If you think that was bad, just wait till you see what I have in store for you!

(The Killer Tomato vanishes before the rangers can make a move. Troubled with what it might do next, Jason reaches for his communicator.)

Jason: Come in Zordon.

Zordon: Yes Jason.

Jason: One of Zedd's monsters just crashed a party we were all in. Now we have no idea where it went.

 

Zordon: Alpha and I are aware of the attack and we have traced the Killer Tomato's location to the rocky hills, where she is possibly working on building a new army of tomato men.

Tommy: Looks like we need to get in there and nip it in the bud, so to speak.

Zordon: Precisely. However proceed with caution, for this is a man-eating tomato. Devouring any of you will only strengthen her army, as she will use your energy to better harvest her offspring.

Robbie: You sure this is something we can handle alone? I mean we're already short two.

Alpha: I am in the middle of trying to contact Billy and Trini, you guys just go and get started without them.

Jason: Got it. Alright, let's go guys.

 

"Right!"

 

(While the rangers teleport in hot pursuit of the Killer Tomato, Alpha follows his word and works toward reaching Billy and Trini, who have actually just reached her home.)

Billy: Well, here we are.

Trini: Thank you so much Billy. You really are the greatest.

Billy: Don't mention it Trini. 

Trini: And thank you for holding my hair back when I threw up earlier. Sorry about your jacket though.

Billy: Oh... it's okay. I probably wasn't gonna keep wearing it anyway.

Trini: If it makes you feel any better, I thought you looked really cute in it.

Billy: Really?

(She nods)

Trini: You know, sometimes I wonder how different my life would have turned out if it was you I dated instead of Robbie. Maybe I'd be a lot happier right now.

(Stunned at what she just said, Billy is filled with an unexpected rush of energy. It does cross his mind though that it may just be the alcohol talking so he tries not to get his hopes too high up, but he pushes forward anyway to see where this goes.)

Billy: Well... I-I'll be honest. I kind of... I've kind of thought the same thing. You know. Sometimes.

Trini: (gasps) I know what we should do, we should kiss!

Billy: I beg your pardon?

Trini: Yeah, we should kiss. Robbie told me you've always liked me. Well maybe we should give him a taste of his own medicine.

(Trini leans closely against Billy and wraps her arms around his waist. She tries to stare suggestively into his eyes, but is too drunk to really look straight ahead. That much really concerns Billy, despite how excited for this moment he really is. Since the second grade he's had a huge crush on her and has envisioned their first kiss, among other things. Now he has the chance to get everything he's ever wanted, but he isn't sure if this is how he wants to get it; out of drunken spite. Reluctantly, he pulls back.)

Billy: Trini... I can't... it's getting late. You should really get some rest.

Trini: What? ...okay, I guess.

Billy: Goodnight Trini.

Trini: Goodnight Billy. Thanks again for everything.

Billy: Anytime, Trini.

(Trini waves at him and walks into her house, tripping over the small step front of the door. As soon as she locks the door behind him, Billy's communicator sounds.)

Billy: I read you.

Zordon: Billy, you and Trini are needed by the rocky hills on the outskirts of town. Zedd has unleashed a new monster that has the capability of eating the rangers and turning them evil.

Billy: Uh, I don't think Trini is in any condition to fight. But I'll be there.

Zordon: Then you must get there quickly. And may the power protect you.

Billy: It's morphin time!

 

"Triceratops!"

(While Billy heads to his friends aid, the others are already in action against the Killer Tomato.)

Jason: Alright guys, let's mash this tomato into paste. Blade blasters up.

(The rangers draw their blade blasters and in unison, switch it to blade mode. They each leap in the air to come down hard on the top of the monsters head. But with one simple swat of the arms, the rangers the rangers go flying in different directions. Jason doesn't give in though and switches his weapon back to blade mode. The others follow and they send a hail of plasma aimed at the head of the beast. Unfortunately, the fire is deflected off of her due to the moving vines at the top of her head and it winds up taking the rangers down instead.)

Zack: This thing is tougher than I thought.

Tommy: Its head won't pop like the others. It's protected against that.

Killer Tomato: You may have heard of the salad eating man, but now bear witness to the man eating salad!

Robbie: Stupid monster. Men don't eat salads.

(Five of the Killer Tomato's vines stretch out and grab hold of each of the rangers, constricting their motion.)

Killer Tomato: Which one shall devour first? You all look so tasty. Hmm. Maybe the brown one, I could go for some Mexican!

Robbie: Ahhh!!!

(The vine holding Robbie up is lifted in the air with him still in it and is pulls forward and into the Killer Tomatoes mouth with him still kicking and screaming.)

Jason: No, Robbie!

Kimberly: Let go of him you creep!

(The monster begins munching down on him with its two sets of teeth, till all you can see is his lower body still struggling to be freed. Just when it looks like Robbie is finished though, something drills the giant tomato from the right.)

Kimberly: What was that?

Zack: It's the Power Lance! Billy's here!

(Caught off guard, the monster both loses grip of the rangers and lets Robbie fall out of her mouth. Billy heroically leaps into action to check on his friends.)

Billy: You guys! I got here as soon as I could. Are you alright?

Jason: Yeah, you're just in time too. Robbie was about to be plant food.

Billy: You okay Rob?

Robbie: I'm fine. Thanks man.

Billy: Don't mention it.

Killer Tomato: This is far from over. Vines, get him!

(The vines at the top of the monsters head stretch out once more, and this time all aim for the blue ranger. Billy is on top of this though and with his blade blaster in blade mode, chops off its biggest weapon, rendering the monster virtually powerless.)

Killer Tomato: NO! What have you done?!

Jason: Nice work Billy. Now let's finish this thing off.

 

"Right!"

(Once more, the rangers draw their blade blasters and get in formation. Tommy, Jason and Zack remain on the ground while Robbie and Billy leap onto their shoulders. Kim gets on top of them to create a power pyramid. On Jason's command, they barrel of their guns meet at the center, creating a powerful wave of energy aimed right at the Killer Tomato, who doesn't stand a chance. Within a matter of seconds, the monster is engulfed in flames and disappears into nothingness, with only some tomato stains left behind. Back on the moon, Zedd looks on and looks livid.)

Lord Zedd: This is unbelievable. Those blasted Power Rangers have snatched victory from the jaws of defeat yet again. Next time, they will not be so lucky.

(The following day, most of the team decides to take stock back at the Juice Bar. They rally around Trini who basically had to drag herself out of bed with a headache that feels as if her head is caught in a vine grip of its own.)

Trini: Uuugggghhh.

Kimberly: Poor Trini, she looks so ill. You want some more water?

Trini: ...I think I'm gonna throw up.

Jason: Looks like a really bad hangover to me.

Kimberly: Yeah. It was really stupid of Sammy, Bulk and Skull to spike the punch. That was very dangerous and could have ended much worse than it did.

Billy: Thank goodness no one was driving. Revenge is no excuse to risk serious injury. Or worse.

Tommy: Good thing all Trini suffered was a migraine and a serious case of verbal diarrhea.

Trini: Oh God, will everyone please stop shouting?!

Jason: Yeah, she'll be alright.

Trini: Doubtful. I just got grounded for coming home drunk and I made a total idiot of myself in front of Robbie. I had to look strong and in charge; instead I looked like an insecure, emotional wreck. 

Billy: If it's any consolation, Robbie's having a tough time too. He's pretty much a hermit right now.

Trini: Thanks... I guess that makes me feel a little better. You know, you're a great guy Billy. You really came through last night.

Billy: (blushes) Gee... well...

Jason: Yeah man, you really saved the day. You did the gentleman's thing and walked the drunk girl home, while still saving time to come save our butts. We can't thank you enough.

Billy: I appreciate the kind words you guys, but I was just doing what in my heart was right.

Trini: And you have a big heart. You're a wonderful, wonderful friend and I'm glad to have you in my life. I'm sorry you and Marge didn't work out, I know you'll make some other woman really happy one day.

Billy: (smiles) ...thank you.

(And it was a genuine thanks. Although with those words, Billy resigns himself to the role of big hearted friend. It's a role he isn't unfamiliar with, although it is a role that he won't give up for the world.)

Trini: Ugh. I just can't get over what I said to Robbie last night. I totally lost the upper hand. I bet he's laughing it up with Hannah in whatever gas station urinal they're currently rolling around in.

Kimberly: Uhh... I don't think he's at any gas station.

(From the tone in Kim's voice, Trini just knew Robbie had walked into the Juice Bar. He looks around for the gang by a "help wanted" sign, and then approaches them with his hands behind his back.)

Robbie: Hey guys. Hey Trini.

Trini: ...hey.

Robbie: Trini, we should talk.

Jason: Come on guys, this looks like a private conversation.

Zack: Yeah, let's go.

(But despite Jason saying they should and Zack agreeing with him, no one moves a muscle.)

Robbie: Okay... Look Trini, about last night. I should explain to you what you saw and why it's not what you think what you saw.

Trini: You don't have to do that. You're not my boyfriend anymore, you can do whatever you want with whoever you want. You don't have to explain anything to me. It's none of my concern.

Robbie: Is that why you lost your mind when you walked in on us?

Trini: ...

(Robbie pulls up a chair.)

Robbie: I know we're not together anymore, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about you. For six months I've been perfectly honest with you, for better or worse. Even when I went behind your back I still came forward right away. I have been racking my brain for weeks trying to figure out a way to make things better between us... but at the end of it all, I realize that I can't.

Trini: Time well spent then. Too bad I came to that conclusion weeks ago.

Robbie: Yeah, it took me a while. I was in denial. But there's no reason why we can't start over and be friends again. It's for the best of the team that we do, and deep down, I know you still care too.

(She doesn't reply, which to Robbie is a good thing. He pulls his hands forward, revealing a couple of items.)

Robbie: Here, I bought you some ginger tea and an aspirin for your hangover. One is to settle your stomach, the other is for your migraines. They work wonders together... just don't ask me how I know that.

Trini: Thank you Robbie... but you can't win me back with tea and medicine.

Robbie: I also have a mix tape if you're interested.

Trini: Robbie... you and I can't ever be friends again. Not any time soon at least. I'm sorry but the wounds are still too fresh. I still haven't gotten over what you've done.

Robbie: I... understand.

Trini: But for the sake of the Power Rangers, we can co-exist. Just please... don't use that as an opportunity to pressure me to get back with you.

Robbie: Of course not. And thank you, that's more than enough. I guess I should go.

(He nods to everyone at the table, then pulls out his chair to start walking out.)

Trini: Where are you going? I said you could stay.

Robbie: I've got some homework to catch up on. So I better get started on it. I'll see you guy on Monday.

Kimberly: Bye Robbie see you Monday.

Robbie: See ya. 

(As Robbie leaves, everyone turns back to Trini.)

Zack: That was surprisingly civil.

(She shrugs)

Jason: Well I'm glad you guys are at least able to work things out. Things were feeling a little empty without him around. Glad you got drunk and opened your mouth.

Zack: Speaking of getting drunk, did you by any chance tell Sammy's parents what she did last night?

Trini: Oh I did. And I made sure she got what she had coming. While I was grounded for two weeks, she was grounded for two months.

Jason (whistles): Two months... man. 

Trini: Too bad I don't have the same clout with Bulk and Skull's parents. Those two were equally responsible for what happened.

Kimberly: Oh don't worry, those two will get what they had coming to them. I made sure of that.

(Right on cue, Bulk and Skull walk into the Juice Bar sharing smug grins.)

Bulk: Well I should say that last night was a smash success. 

Skull: Yep. We sure showed that princess who the real dweebs are. Ahahaha!

 

"There they are daddy!"

Bulk: Huh?

(The two bullies turn back around and see a fuming Hannah standing by the door with a tall, statuesque man in a business suit.)

 

Skull: Uh oh...

Hannah: Those are the two guys who ruined my party and destroyed your toilet! 

Mr. Tanah: Is my daughter saying true?

(The man hovers over them and speaks with such grave intimidation, that Bulk and Skull jumble their words and freeze in place.)

Bulk: Duh... duh... duhhh... what I mean... what I mean is... duhhhh...

Skull: (weeps) ....I'm too young to die!!!

Hannah: I didn't even invite them daddy. They dressed as Power Rangers and crashed my party, showing total disregard for the home that you broke you back over. They even spiked the punch and left that condom wrapper in my bedroom.

Skull: But we didn't--

Mr. Tanah: Let's go you two!

(He grabs them both by the ear.)

Mr. Tanah: I'm gonna have a word with both of your parents. And don't think you're gonna get away without cleaning up every ounce of tomato you smeared against my wall. I hope you've brought your toothbrushes. 

(Hannah's father yanks them out of the Juice Bar with Hannah tagging along behind him. The gang bursts into laughter as soon as they leave as the episode comes to a close.)


	11. Season 2: Episode 11 - Welcome to Venus Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Trini must put their differences aside to rescue Sammy, as well as the others,

(Two months after crashing Hannah M. Tanah's birthday party and getting herself grounded for it, Sammy Kwan is finally freed from her home incarceration and decides to celebrate by building sand castles at the beach with her older cousin Trini, and her friends Tommy and Kimberly.)

Sammy: ...and I'm gonna be stuck at the top of this castle, under a spell that puts me to sleep for two months. That is, until my prince in red armor comes to my rescue. And I will reward him with a kiss.

(Everyone laughs but Sammy, who appears completely serious.) 

Tommy: Sounds pretty sappy.

Kimberly: Does not. It sounds very romantic. So, is this "prince in red" anyone we know by any chance?

Tommy: Yeah. Would it by any chance be the same guy who walked you home after school every day while you were grounded? And who you e-mailed almost nonstop every night?

(Sammy blushes, but does not show her hand.)

Sammy: Mayyybe.

Trini: Well, you better make the castle wall real high. You know, just to give the prince a challenge. We'll work on getting your castle some internet so you can e-mail.

Sammy: Got it! I'll get some rocks.

(Sammy springs to her feet and skips off merrily.)

Kimberly: Her occasional tantrums aside, I've got to say I absolutely adore your cousin, Trini.

Trini: Yeah, she just needs to learn to take rejection better. It might have saved her the last couple months of her life. But I guess she'll learn.

Kimberly: Speaking of rejection, you think you'll ever have the heart to tell her that Jason just isn't into her the way she wants him to be?

Trini: Oh let the girl dream. There's enough negativity in the world to fret over a harmless crush.

(Just then someone walks right by Trini, snatching her attention away from the conversation. A young, handsome Latino boy whom she instantly recognizes and greets with a smile.) 

Trini: Hi Richie!

 

Richie: Hi.

(The boy turns back to her and reciprocates the positive vibe before walking away. Tommy and Kimberly exchange grins while Trini's gazes away.) 

Kimberly: Just a harmless crush, right?

Trini: Yeah... 

Tommy: So, are you ever gonna make a move on this guy or are you just gonna keep smiling like an idiot whenever he passes by? He's been working at the Juice Bar for like a month now.

Trini: Hey, I've spoken to him.

Kimberly: And?

Trini: Ugh. He's as smart as he is handsome; I love it. I can actually have a rational, intelligent conversation with Richie. Whenever I'd discuss politics with Robbie, he'd just get really loud and spit crumbs all over the place.

Tommy: But have you asked him out?

Trini: Well... 

(As Trini goes into a list of excuses for not approaching him, Bulk and Skull peak their heads out from a rock in the corner, dressed as putties.)

Bulk: Only the Power Rangers are brave enough to stop us. And when they try, we'll know who they really are.

(Bulk yanks Skull away and tosses him toward the center of the beach where they begin "terrorizing" the beach. They fool absolutely no one though, especially not any of the rangers. They only accomplish in knocking over some child's sand castle.)

Kid: You wrecked my castle, dork!

(The little boy kicks Bulk behind the knee cap, causing him to hobble around and whimper.)

Trini: (laughs) Now that's more like a putty.

(The three of them and a few other beach goers laugh at Bulk's expense. However on the moon, Zedd, the creator of the putties Bulk and Skull were trying to mimick, sees no humor in it at all.)

Lord Zedd: Those teenage twerps dare to mock my putties, do they? I'll remind them who's master of the universe. To the beach putties, and bring me the girl. Don't hurt her. Just teach them all a lesson.

Goldar: Let me go my lord, I have a score to settle.

Lord Zedd: Very well. And take the bottle of secret instructions with you. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when she disappears. Hahaha!!

(Back on the beach, the good vibes are instantly shattered with the cries of a familiar voice.)

 

"AHH! Let go of me you big creeps!"

(Instantly, Trini, Tommy and Kim jump to their feet and run in the direction Sammy went off to. Sadly their worries were confirmed when they see Goldar and a pack of putties holding down Trini's little cousin.)

Tommy: Look! There they are!

Kimberly: And they've got Sammy.

Goldar: See what happens when you enrage the mighty Lord Zedd? Now you shall pay the price for your insolence.

Trini: Goldar! Let her go!

Goldar: You are too late, the girl is ours. Haha!

(The three make a bee line for Goldar, but he and the putties vanish along with Sammy into thin air before they have the chance to even get close.)

Trini: Oh no... Sammy! Oh God, what am I gonna do? I swear, if he hurts a hair on her head, I'm gonna...

Tommy: Don't worry, we'll find her. And we're gonna make Goldar pay for taking her.

Kimberly: Look.

(Kim points at a small bottle laying on the ground where they stood. She walks over and picks it up.)

Tommy: So? Probably just a discarded beer bottle. This beach is filthy. I once stepped on a syringe here, I was high for weeks.

Kimberly: I don't think this is garbage. I think Goldar dropped this.  
(She hands the bottle over to Tommy who examines it. He notices a cork at the top and pops it open. Immediately, the bottle is forced out of his hand by a mysterious energy and falls to the ground. A cryptic symbol forms in the sand right in front of the bottle.)

Kimberly: Whoa, what is it?

Trini: I don't know...

Tommy: Must be some kind of message. Could it have been for Goldar?

(Back on the moon, Goldar returns to his master grinning ear to ear.)

Lord Zedd: So, you have returned. I assume this means you have the girl?

Goldar: Yes o fiendish one. We grabbed her right off the beach.

Lord Zedd: Excellent. Perhaps you have a brain after all. Did you follow the instructions? Where's the bottle?

Goldar: Well, uh... I lost it in the battle?

Lord Zedd: In the what?! The battle?! With a little girl?! Oh, poor Goldar... it must've been fierce. I should make soup out of you! (Zedd steps off his mantle.) Actually, this might be even better. When the Power Rangers find out where the girl is, they'll come to rescue her.

Goldar: Yes, they always do. I remember one time when they...

Lord Zedd: Silence, vacuum head. I'm going to use her to start my own army of Power Rangers; energized with the forces of evil. She'll make a perfect yellow ranger. Just imagine Trini having the life choked out of her by her own blood.

Squatt: Not to mention hiring another Asian yellow ranger would be a genius PR move.

(Back on Earth, Trini, Tommy and Kim waste no time contacting the other four rangers and meeting up at the command center to try and get to the bottom of this. Billy is already in the middle of trying to decode the symbols.)

Billy: As soon as I've scanned these characters into the computer, we'll begin decoding them.

Jason: Maybe the message that Goldar dropped will tell us something.

Tommy: By the time we got there, Goldar and the putties had already took off with Sammy. He left that note in a bottle in the beach.

Robbie: You sure it isn't just trash? That beach is filthy. That's the beach that my mom likes to go to with her friends to shoot he--

Billy: (interrupts) The computer is decoding the message!

Alpha: The translation is nearly complete.

Billy: Let's see what it says. ...it's instructions to Goldar. It says "Take Sammy to Venus Island, where she'll join us forever."

Kimberly: Venus Island?

Zordon: Yes rangers, an island that exists only when Zedd calls it forth, as he has done now. Behold the viewing globe.

(The seven rangers each turn around to see an image of a small, damp, swampy land in the middle of the ocean.)

Zordon: Just as Zedd can make the island rise, he can make it sink at any time. Should it sink before Sammy is rescued, she will be lost to the power of evil forever.

Robbie: Man...

Trini: Zordon, we can't wait.

Jason: No, we can't. How do we get there?

Zordon: No one but Zedd knows its location. It appears whenever and wherever he chooses.

Billy: Well there has to be something unique about the island to pinpoint it.

Zordon: At sunset, the trade winds blow toward Venus Island. Billy, you must devise a way to track these winds.

Zack: How do you follow the wind?

Billy: Hmm.

(After a short brainstorming session, Billy finds himself in Trini's garage along with Trini, Jason and Robbie as he tries to modify a regular tracking device. As he does so, Trini directs him with a book she got from her room.)

 

Trini: The tracking signals intervals should be constant, in order for vector analysis to be calculated without recalculating periods.

Robbie: I don't get it. What does any of that even mean?

Trini: It means... (Sighs) I don't know. These don't even sound like words to me.

Jason: Well we need to figure it out soon, it's almost sunset.

Billy: The tracking device is almost complete. Should just be a few minutes. Then I just have to attach it to this weather balloon behind me. At sunset, we'll release it and track its path into the atmosphere.

Jason: Good.

(As Billy returns to his work, the rangers wander off into their own heads. Robbie takes note of a magazine sitting on the edge of the table and picks it up.)

Robbie: I never knew you read Cosmo, Trini. Didn't you used to say that magazines like these perpetuate negative female stereotypes?

Trini: Well...

Billy: She likely picked up the most recent edition because there was an article about regaining your independence. 

(Billy returns to his work unaware of the blanks stares he's attracted from Jason and Robbie, or the angry scowl he's attracted from Trini.)

Robbie: Trini, you don't need Cosmo to tell you how to live your life. I read one of my sisters once, and aside from learning fifty ways to please my man, I found absolutely zero substance in it whatsoever. It's all self-serving trash.

Trini: (mutters) That's funny, I thought you'd be into trash...

Robbie: Huh? What does that mean?

Trini: Nothing. Forget I said anything.

Robbie: Trini, are we still on this? I thought we agreed to put what I did in the past and work on being friends again. When are you going to stop throwing that in my face?

Trini: As soon as you stop throwing your face into other faces.

Robbie: You're being ridiculous. 

Trini: Oh am I?

Robbie: Yeah, you are. That was one ti--

Jason: You guys, stop it!

(Jason points to his communicator, ending the silly fighting.)

Jason: We're here Zordon.

Zordon: You must hurry Power Rangers. My sensors indicate that Venus Island is becoming less stable.

Billy: The device is as ready as it can be.

Jason: Let's do it.

(The four of them grab what they need and teleport to the top of a rocky hill, where wind currents appear to be picking up.)

Billy: How long until the sun sets Jason?

Jason: Twenty seconds left.

Trini: The wind is getting stronger.

Zordon: Power Rangers, you must not miss sun set. I fear the island is much too unstable to last another day.

Billy: Zack, guys, is the tracking device operational?

(Back at the command center, the others stare blankly at the other piece of the device that just swirls back at them.)

 

Zack: Yeah it's perfect. I guess...

Billy: Oh no. I miscalculated. 

Trini: What?

Billy: This clamp is too heavy. I need something lighter.

Jason: Five seconds left!

Robbie: There's no time!

(Robbie reaches over Trini's shoulder to pull out her hair scrunchy.)

Trini: Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Robbie: Your hairband. 

Billy: Perfect.

(Billy quickly tosses aside the old clamps and throws on the scrunchy with time running out.)

Trini: Come on Billy.

Jason: Now!

(Billy lets it go. A sigh of relief befalls the entire team as they watch it float away in the direction of the wind.)

Zack: It's moving away!

Tommy: Yes!

Jason: Good going Robbie.

Trini: Yeah. How did you know my hair band was light enough to work?

Robbie: (Shrugs) Anything to get rid of that ugly thing.

Jason: Come on. Let's get back to the command center.

(Back at command center, the team's eyes remain glued to the tracking device.)

Billy: Still moving rapidly over the Atlantic Ocean. The altitudes six thousand feet.

Jason: As soon as it lands, we teleport there. We get Sammy, then we get out. Understood?

Trini: Right.

Kimberly: You're oddly invested in saving Sammy.

 

Jason: Hey, I'm the leader of the Power Rangers. I have an invested interest in saving all innocent people. Sammy is no different.

Kimberly: (unconvinced) ...okay.

Zack: Yo Tommy, I think maybe you should stay. I mean we might need you here.

Kimberly: Yeah, your powers...

Zordon: Kimberly's right. Your powers have been significantly weakened. If Zedd should force a long fight, you could be lost along with the island.

Tommy: Look, if Zedd pulls anything, I'll teleport out of there. Deal?

Jason: ...it's a deal.

(The device beeps, grabbing everyone's attention.)

Alpha: The tracking signal!

Billy: It's landed! 32 latitude 66 longitude. ...it's an island.

Alpha: And the sensors have located Sammy at the center of the Island. Look.

(Turning back to the viewing globe, they see Sammy, lying unconscious in a bed of rock and surrounded by a red ball of energy.)

Trini: Wh-what's happening to her?

Zordon: It is as I feared. Lord Zedd is trying to turn Sammy into his evil minion; potentially to create his own team of rangers made up of civilians. When the red energy has taken over her entire body, she will be lost to his evil control. Sadly, she will not be his only victim.

Jason: We'll see about that. Ready to teleport. To Venus Island.

 

"Right."

 

(The rangers get in line and teleport to the coordinates on the tracking device. It takes them an inordinate amount of time to travel to another ocean, and it brings them to an eerily quiet and foggy land; filled with tall trees and muddy surfaces. Almost immediately, they realize why the land is called Venus Island.)

Zack: Ugh. These plant things are everywhere, Major creepy. 

Billy: These plants are harmless. They may be carnivorous, but that applies mostly to small insects. It provides them with nutrients they can't find in this soil. They're incapable of harming humans.

(Billy spots his weather balloon several yards ahead of him, it is caught on a small tree. He runs towards it, but once passed the thick fog, he is started to realize that instead it is caught in one of the teeth of an oversized Venus fly trap; almost daring him to get closer.)

Billy: On second thought...

Kimberly: weird. These plants are weird.

Jason: I say we leave the weather balloon and just focus on Sammy.

Billy: That might be the best course of action.

(Back on the moon, Zedd prepares to start the next phase of his plan.)

Lord Zedd: The Power Rangers are now on Venus Island; they have taken my bait. Now for the trap, the InVenusable Fly Trap, arrive and attack.

(Zedd waves his staff forward, releasing a dark energy toward the island. The fly trap they left behind is zapped by his magic and transforms into his latest monster.)

Kimberly: Did you hear something?

Trini: I don't know. 

(Thunder strikes and the small island begins to rumble, raising worries that it is about to sink. Everyone but Trini looks around them. She is too worried about the giant humanoid fly trap that teleported in front of them to be concerned with the weather.)

Trini: You guys, look!

Kimberly: Oh no!

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

 

"Stegosaurs!"

 

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" 

 

(Now morphed, the rangers leap into action and prepare for a fight. The monster twitches strangely as he begins talking.)

 

Fly Trap: Welcome to Venus Island, Power Rangers. I do hope you like it, since you will never leave! 

Jason: Identify yourself!

Fly Trap: I am the InVenusable Fly Trap, master of this island. And in case you didn't understand my name, I am invincible. Why not give up now and spare yourselves the agony of defeat?!

Jason: Never!

(And with that proclamation, the rangers make a charge for the monster. But even with the seven to one odds, they can't seem to get a hold of the guy. He ducks Jason's high kick, and ducks Tommy's spin kick right who was behind him. Zack approaches with a kick, but he smacks that away before easily swatting him away with a swipe of his claws. Billy leans in and tries to land a punch, but is dealt with in the same manner as Zack. 

Robbie and Trini try to block him in with kicks of their own from each side, but he grabs both of their legs and violently swings them away, both toward the same direction. Robbie and Trini bounce back up, the former drawing his power pocket knife.)

Robbie: Let's trim this weed. 

Trini: Right!

(Trini follows suit with her power daggers. The two of them leap high into the air with the tips of their weapon pointing forward. Swiftly though, the Fly Trap swats them away and knocks them back to where they came from one fluid motion. 

Fly Trap: When I told you I was invincible, did you think I was kidding?

 

Robbie: He's gotta have a weakness somewhere.

Fly Trap: It's one o clock. Time for lunch!

(The Fly Trap turns away from Robbie and Trini and opens up its "jaws" to suck up Tommy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly and Billy who get engulfed into a ball of light and disappear into thin air.)

Trini: Oh no!

Robbie: Jason, Kim!

Trini: Let them out.

Robbie: What have you done with them bulb breath?

Fly Trap: I'll let them out. As soon as the two of you surrender yourselves to Lord Zedd and join his evil ranger team.

Trini: No way. Never!

Fly Trap: Fine with me. I was very hungry anyway! Hahaha!

Trini: Nice going Robbie. Now all my friends are plant food while I'm stuck out here with you.

Robbie: You attacked with me genius. And if you don't want to be here with me, go on and volunteer to be eaten. With any luck, he'll fall asleep within the hour.

Trini: Is that a Chinese food joke? Real original. Do you write your own material?

Robbie: Whatever.

Trini: Well kiss my yellow butt.

Robbie: Grow one.

Trini: (gasps) WHAT?!

Zordon: Robbie, Trini teleport back immediately.

Robbie: (groans) Right.

(They teleport away from the island and back to the command center. Upon arriving, they each rip their helmets off and head for opposite ends of the room.)

Alpha: Aye, yi, yi, yi, yai. Please stop fighting you two.

Robbie: Tell Trini to get over herself and we will. She's being a little twerp and I'm sick of it.

Trini: I'm sick of your snide remarks about everything! He can't ever be serious, even for a second. He doesn't get that when he's the only one laughing, it means he isn't funny.

Zordon: This is exactly Zedd's plan. He wants to hold the others captive and drain their powers while you two continue to argue and delay any rescue attempts. Behold the viewing globe.

(Begrudgingly, the two of them join together to face the viewing globe. Once they do, they get a stark reminder of why they were on the island in the first place. )

Zordon: If you are unable to rescue Sammy before the Island sinks into the sea, then she and the others will be lost, forever.

Trini: Sammy. She's almost completely red...

Robbie: Crud...

Zordon: And it gets much worse. 

(The image switches to the inside of the Fly Trap's stomach. The others are inside gasping for dear life, none worse off than Tommy, who isn't moving much at all and appears to be fading out of his morphed state.)

Zordon: As the others attempt to fight off digestion inside the Fly Traps stomach, they are slowly drained of their energy. Tommy, who is already in a weakened state, will not last much longer before it is his life force that is drained.

Trini: That can't happen Zordon. I'll do anything.

Robbie: You mean we'll do anything.

Zordon: Lord Zedd has sent the command center a ransom letter. It demands that you two forfeit your powers to the forces of evil and join his new ranger team. He will not release Sammy, or the others until we do.

Trini: We can't do that.

Robbie: I don't think we have another choice. 

Trini: What are you saying?

(She turns to face Robbie as he hesitates)

Robbie: I-I'll... I'll take Sammy's place.

 

Trini: No Robbie! There has to be another way.

Robbie: There isn't. You heard the letter. We're backed into a corner and if we don't act quickly enough, we'll lose the others and Sammy. I'm not willing to do that. And at least this way I'll finally be out of your hair, so you'll get what you want too.

Trini: That's not what I want. Not even close.

Robbie: We both know what I have to do. If an evil ranger is what Zedd wants, an evil ranger is what I'll give them. Face it, I'm not all that good anyway.

Alpha: Robbie, here.

(Trini tries not to show her emotions, but does a poor job as Robbie takes his helmet from Alpha's hand and prepares to teleport.)

Robbie: Look Trini. I promise I'll try to resist Zedd. But if I ever come back to hurt you, any of you... tell them for me, I'm sorry.

Trini: ...

Robbie: Except Tommy. You can tell him I'm coming for him first.

(Trini quietly laughs and extends her hand out for him to hold. Instead he leans in for a warm embrace before returning to the center of the floor, ready to teleport. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise comes out of the control panel. A sheet of paper prints out next to it.)

Alpha: Wait a minute. What's this?

(Alpha rushes over to read the paper)

Alpha: The computer has been searching for any weaknesses on the Fly Trap and it may have found one.

Trini: What is it?

Alpha: Heat!

Zordon: Of course, the Venus fly trap cannot withstand heat. 

Trini: So if the others create heat while inside the monster, they may be able to escape?

Zordon: Correct. 

Robbie: Oh thank God! I was totally stalling just now.

Trini: We should get back there. Back to action!

(The rangers teleport back to Venus Island and catch the Fly Trap off guard with a double kick to the chest. To their surprise, the attack sends the monster flying backwards and onto his back. However, he gets right back up.)

Fly Trap: Huh?!

Robbie: Guess it's a little too hot for you.

Trini: And it's about to get even hotter.

Robbie: Yeah.

Fly Trap: Hahaha! Empty threats to fill my belly. Soon you will join your friends.

(The Fly Trap cockily taps his stomach where the other rangers are still inside. Tommy is still doing poorly; his breathing becoming more and more labored. Kim is desperately tending to him, and rips his helmet off so he can breathe better while the others try to conserve as much energy as they can by meditating.)

Kimberly: Tommy's not doing so well you guys. We need to get out of here soon.

Jason: Hey, I hear Robbie. What's he saying?

Billy: I believe they're trying to tell us that heat will get us out of here. Perhaps if we put our power coins together?

Jason: Alright. Let's do it!

Kimberly: Yeah, let's give it a try.

(Kim carefully lays Tommy's head down and removes his power coin. She joins it with the Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops and Tyrannosaurs coins to generate heat from all the power sources. Once they turn bright red, the rangers turn to the stomach walls and start punching away. Instantly, the Fly Trap winces discomfortingly.) 

Fly Trap: ...OWWWWWW!

Robbie: They got the message. 

Trini: Let's apply some heat of our own!

(Robbie takes Trini's hand, and they both fly into the air to land a double punch. No longer "InVenusable" the Fly Trap falls over and rolls backwards several feet. Inside, the rangers continue their onslaught.)

Fly Trap: You'll pay for this!

Jason: It's working!

Kimberly: Yeah.

Fly Trap: Stop it. Stop it all of you! You're giving me heartburn.

(Smoke rises from the monsters chest. It takes just a few more punches from the red ranger for the Fly Trap to vomit out the contents of his stomach and release the others back where they belong.)

Billy: We escaped!

Zack: Alright!

Trini: They're free.

Robbie: Are you guys alright?

Zack: I'm good, Tommy doesn't look so good though.

Kimberly: Oh no. Let's teleport him back to the command center.

Tommy: I'm... I'm fine you guys. Let me fight... I've got a score to settle.

Jason: No Tommy, you're too weak. And a deal's a deal.

(Tommy continues to resist, but Jason taps his power morpher, sending him back to the command center.)

Fly Trap: No one escapes me. You're mine.

Jason: Alright guys. Power weapons out!

Fly Trap: Now you've made me mad.

Jason: Let's bring them together!

 

"Power Axe!"

 

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Pocket Knife"

"Power Lance"

"Power Sword!"

 

(One by one they throw their weapons into the air, connecting to create a giant cannon. The tips of each weapon locked onto the Fly Trap whose life, all the way back to when it was a little seedling flashes before its eyes.)

 

"POWER RANGERS!"

 

Fly Trap: You think your toys scare me?

 

 

"FIRE!"

 

(With their weakened target in sight, the rangers extend their arms in unison, unleashing a final blow that blasts the monster into a ball of fire.)

Jason: Alright! Now let's go rescue Sammy!

(Back on the moon, Zedd appears none too happy that the rangers escaped and destroyed his monster.)

Lord Zedd: Blasted Rangers, they give me indigestion. No wonder the Fly Trap couldn't stop them. Goldar, you melon head. I'm holding you personally responsible for this disaster. 

Squatt: Good thing that doesn't go for us too.

Lord Zedd: You couldn't outsmart a fish sandwich. (Turns to Squatt and Baboo) And that goes for you two. Imbeciles, all of you.

Baboo: What did we do?

Squatt: What was that about a fish sandwich?

Lord Zedd: At least I still have the girl and thus, my first dark ranger. Venus Island obey me; sink into the sea.

(On his command the island begins to once again shake violently. The floor beneath the rangers becomes unstable and every few steps leads one of them to trip over a sinking hole. Still, the team is determined to rescue Trini's cousin.)

Billy: We've got to find Sammy before it's too late. Come on.

Jason: How far away is she?

Zack: Whoa!

Billy: The signals getting stronger. I think Sammy might be nearby. Come on, I think it's this way.

(Amid an oncoming thunder storm, the rangers spot a cave. Being the only one around, they figure it must be where she's being held captive. Once they enter, they find that they guessed correctly.) 

Jason: There she is.

Trini: Sammy!

Kimberly: We've got to get her out guys.

Robbie: I'm going in.

Billy: No! Don't go in there. That's what Zedd wants you to do.

Robbie: She's almost completely red. I've got to—

Trini: No! Robbie, don't.

(Robbie stands back on her order.)

Zack: Aw man, we gotta do something. How are we gonna get to her?

Jason: Hang back guys. I've got this.

(Jason pulls out his blade blaster and begins firing away at the shield. It only takes a few shots until the entire thing crumbles, waking Sammy from her slumber. Jason steps forward to greet her.) 

Jason: Rise and shine.

Sammy: My prince! I knew you'd save me!!!

(Almost as if she wasn't sleeping at all, she leaps into his arms and gives him a big hug. She tries to kiss him through his helmet, though Jason seems to resist. It doesn't stop her from showering him with affection.)

Sammy: I can't wait to show you off to my cousin Trini and her friends. They laughed at me when I told them a prince in red would come and rescue me. But I'll have the last laugh. Every girl has her knight in shining armor ready to save the day.

(Trini takes those words to heart, and thinks of her knight in Shining armor. She turns to Robbie, who was willing to sacrifice himself to protect her from any harm, and rescue her cousin and her friends. She wonders if the selfish, crude, idiot she's demonized him as lately is truly accurate.)

Robbie: Can we go now? I need to use the bathroom. I've been holding one in since the Regan administration.

(Back on the moon, Zedd is livid.)

Lord Zedd: Those insufferable power brats. They've rescued the girl as she was on the verge of joining my dark rangers. And again, the green ranger has eluded me with his powers intact. But you have not seen the last of Lord Zedd; victory shall be mine!

(Later in the day, the team, sans Tommy and Kim who remain in the command center running some precautionary bio scans, head to the Juice Bar to celebrate a hard fought victory.)

Jason: I don't know Robbie, why doesn't Gannondorf use the internet?

Robbie: Too many Links!

(The whole team bursts into a riot of laugher, including Trini.)

Trini: I guess you are kind of funny Robbie. Sorry I was so hard on you earlier. 

Robbie: It's okay. I certainly wasn't making it any easier. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. You have a terrific butt by the way. Especially when you put yoga pants over them.

Trini: (smiles) Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. I guess... I guess I'm not totally over you yet. Not as you seem to be over me. Not as much as I'd like to be.

Robbie: ...

Trini: I-I mean... I mean I just don't want to feel so uncomfortable around you anymore. I hate still holding this grudge, and I hate what it's making me do and say. I just, haven't had that time away from you to fully recover. It's not your fault.

Robbie: I see. Well to be honest, I'm not fully over it myself. I guess I'm just better at hiding it. Would you prefer I just... stay away from you for a bit? I'll do whatever it takes to fix things between us.

Trini: No Robbie. That's the last thing I want.

(Though he feels like he may be crazy for thinking this, Robbie senses an unusually friendly vibe from Trini; almost as if... maybe, just maybe... there may be some sort of opening.)

Robbie: Uhm... Trini... do you want to like, get out of here and get something to eat? Somewhere quieter I mean. I think you and I should talk. We haven't really had a chance to hash things out or really even be alone in the same room since we broke up.

Trini: I can't... There's a global outreach meeting in the morning and Jason, Zack and I have volunteered to set up. We have to score brownie points if we want to be chosen for the peace conference.

(And just like that he's reminded why they fell apart in the first place.)

Robbie: Oh... of course. I understand. No worries.

Trini: I'm sorry. But if you'd like, you can swing by my place later tonight.

(His eyes light up.)

Robbie: Yeah. I'd really like that!

Trini: Good. You left some stuff at my place. I figured you might want them back.

Robbie: Oh... yeah. Thanks.

Zack: Hey, what's going on here?

(Zack points toward the stools where a crowd has formed. In the center of it all, Bulk and Skull are investigating Sammy with a flashlight, trying to get some information out of her.)

Sammy: You guys, this is stupid.

Bulk: Don't denigrate the integrity of this investigation.

Sammy: What integrity? You two aren't detectives. And being from France and wearing a stupid hat doesn't make your friend a forensic artist.

(Sammy points to a French man sitting beside them in a stereotypical beret and puffy shirt.)

Skull: Don't listen to her Pierre! We have complete faith in you.

Bulk: Okay so spill the beans sister.

Sammy: Sister?

Bulk: Sister! How many of them were there? 

Sammy: I don't know, there were like, ten of them!

Bulk: Ten of them?!

Skull: How tall was the blue one?

Sammy: Like 5'8", 5'9".

Skull: Shoe size? What's the shoe size?!

Bulk: No, no... give us the real detail.

Sammy: The pink one has long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wasn't very tall. At most 5"4" maybe, about my height. But she looked very athletic and agile. 

(Rangers look at one another with legitimate concern, as she describes Kimberly almost spot on.)

Bulk: You getting this Pierre?

Pierre: Oui miser Bulk. I am a professionaire 

Sammy: The red ranger had brown hair. Dark mysterious eyes... big shoulders. Very masculine.

Bulk: Yes?

Sammy: The black one scared me a little bit. And the brown one smelled kinda funny.

Robbie: She's got us pinned.

Pierre: Aha! I am finished!

Bulk: Alright Pierre. Let's see it.

(Bulk walks up to Pierre to check out the composite while the rangers fear the worse.)

Bulk: Le picturooni. Let us see le picturooni of the Power Rangers-cookies.

Pierre: Oh, hoho... your French is... fascinating.

Bulk: Muchos gracias.

(Bulk then rips the picture from Pierre's hands and without actually looking at it himself, turns around to face the crowd.)

Bulk: Ladies and gentlemen. I will now reveal to you the true identity of the Power Rangers.

(He lifts the photo up before the crowd that quickly erupts into laugher. Confused, the takes a look at the picture to see that Pierre had completely ignored everything Sammy had said to draw a picture of Renaissance era France. The picture includes horses, knights and a princess. Sammy glows at the picture that appeals to her romanticism and leaps forward to snatch it from Bulk's hands.)

Sammy: I'll take that!

Bulk: Pierre, you'll never paint in this town again!

(As Pierre cowers in terror, the rangers share a final laugh after dodging a fatal bullet.)


	12. Season 2: Episode 12 - Green No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy receives a vision with some unfortunate news.

(In a sunny autumn day in Angel Grove, the gang decides to spread out and do their own thing instead of constantly hanging around together at the Juice Bar. For Robbie, this means enjoy a quiet lunch at the Juice Bar. Without the sound of incessant whining about lost powers and ecological causes, Robbie sits by the barstools in peace, eating a turkey club and watching the news.)

 

"Two twins who grew up in separate homes discovered only after they had gotten married that they were in fact, siblings. It is not known how they found out though the marriage was subsequently annulled in state court."

Robbie: Looks like someone took the phrase "Screw yourself" a little too seriously.

 

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

(He hears the sounds of familiar laughter behind him and initially thinks it's for him. However, when he turns his stool around he finds Trini and Richie in the middle of some funny conversation as he is supposed to wait on her. He figures she must've chosen to be here because of him.)

Trini: Stop it Richie that didn't happen.

Richie: No for real. The hooker offered it for free. She even offered to pay me. I said sorry, I'm not that kinda lady. I'm flattered though.

Trini: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Well I can't quite blame her for trying then.

(Her eyes glisten as she hangs on his every word, it's a look he hasn't seen from her since the very beginning of their relationship; how long ago that feels now. For weeks he's been vaguely aware of something going on between them, but actually seeing them together and hearing about it third hand elicit two different kinds of emotion.) 

Rocky: Hey Robbie, why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer.

(Relieved, he sees Rocky, Adam and waving him over. He pulls up a chair.) 

Robbie: Hey guys, what's up? What are you guys doing here in Angel Grove?

Adam: Rocky and I are gonna be in a martial arts tournament downtown tomorrow, and we just decided to see the sights in Angel Grove. We're even staying over at Jason's.

Aisha: How're you feeling though Robbie? We saw you staring at Trini pretty hard.

Robbie: (sighs) I don't know. I thought I was doing a whole lot better. But now that I see her with him, it just brought me right back to the day she broke up with me. I don't like it, but I can't do anything about it.

Rocky: Well have you tried meeting new people yourself?

Robbie: I have no interest in that. I can't bring myself to care about some new persons problems. I guess it sounds silly now, but I've kind of been holding out hope that Trini would forgive me for cheating on her.

Trini: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Aisha: My sentiments exactly.

Robbie: Man, she hasn't laughed like that at anything I've said in a while. (He pauses) Hey Aisha, do you think if I pretend to make a joke, you can laugh? You know, like we're having a good time?

Aisha: I'm not helping you stoop to that le—

Robbie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 

(He turns to see if Trini's noticed, but she's stuck in her trance like state.) 

Robbie: Crud.

Aisha: Sorry.

Robbie: It's okay. (Sighs) It's not fair though. I hate that guy, why does he have to hit on my girl? Why can't he leave me in peace? What does that smiling idiot have that I don't anyway?

Aisha: ...well for starters, he has thick, flowing hair?

Rocky: And movie star looks.

Aisha: And a job.

Rocky: He's also got good grades and volunteers at nursing homes.

Adam: He also showers regularly.

Robbie: Great. He's perfect. Whatever, I'm gonna go. If Richie comes by, tell him he can have my sandwich. He seems to enjoy my leftovers. 

Aisha: Robbie, don't go. We don't mean to upset you.

(But Robbie doesn't listen, he gets up and gets out, all without even a head turn from Trini. On his way out he passes by, but ignores Tommy, another person who is having a bad day. He is playing basketball alone in the parking lot. Like Robbie, he's having difficulties accepting a bleak future and the feeling of lost control that comes with it.)

Kimberly: Hey, Jason told me I'd find you here. How are you?

 

Tommy: ...alright. The results of the bio scan I took after we fought the Fly Trap come in tomorrow.

(Not expecting great news, he tosses the ball with one hand toward the basket, it bangs right off the backboard and rolls away.)

Kimberly: Well, maybe Zordon can help you find a way to increase your powers.

Tommy: I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up, Kim. Lord Zedd's been after me ever since he took Rita's place. And he's not stopping till I'm stripped of all my powers.

(Wishing there something, anything she could do to make her boyfriend feel better, she consolingly rubs his back. The two are quickly startled though when they hear thunder from all around them.)

Kimberly: Oh, what's going on?

(Expecting yet another attack from Lord Zedd, instead a sweaty hologram of Tommy appears from several feet away.)

Kimberly: Tommy look.

Tommy: It's me!

Hologram: I'm you from... the future.

Kimberly: Ew Tommy, why are you wearing the same clothes in the future?

Hologram: Final battle... remember... communicator. That's all I could tell you. Don't give up. We'll meet... right after.

(Tommy tries to walk further up to it, but the hologram quickly vanishes.)

Kimberly: What was that?

Tommy: Some kind of warning, from the future?

(On the moon, Zedd prepares for his most diabolical plan yet.)

Lord Zedd: The moment has finally come. The end of the green ranger is at hand. And this time, there is nothing that can save him from his destruction.

Goldar: We revel in your evil excellence, Lord Zedd.

Lord Zedd: And when the green ranger is finished, it will be onto my next phase: total annihilation of all the Power Rangers. HAHAHAHA!!

Goldar: You are brilliant master, this plan is sure to work!

Baboo: Geez Goldar, take it down a notch.

(While Zedd starts phase one of his evil plan that is supposed to be out of the park, Zack and Billy walk through the park back on earth, waiting to start a football game with some of the other boys in their class.)

Billy: So Zack, when is your cousin Curtis transferring to our school?

Zack: Well he should've been there by this week. I hope everything's okay. One things for sure, and that's our school needs more black guys.

Billy: Yeah. Well... (Awkward laugh) Yeah.

Zack: Is there a problem with that?

Billy: No, not at all. It's just, well when you say it like that... (Points) ...hey look, is that him?

(Billy points ahead toward a small mob of people, crowding around a young black teen dancing to rap music. Oddly reminiscent of Zack himself, it had to be someone of blood relations. Once the music stops and the crowd applauds then disperses, they find Curtis smiling back at them.)

Curtis: Yo Zack man!

Zack: What's up cuz?

Billy: Boy, your cousin sure knows how to make a grand entrance, huh?

Zack: You can say that again.

Billy: You were really good.

Curtis: Thanks. It runs in the family.

Zack: Sure you're not too tired from dancing to play some football?

Curtis: Man, those were my warm ups. I'm good.

Zack: That's what I like to hear. Some of the guys are sitting by the benches over there. Why don't you go and start picking teams?

Curtis: No problem, man.

(Zack tosses the football in his hand to Curtis, who catches it, then runs off to the group of guys on the bench. Tommy walks in glumly from the left side of the park.)

Billy: Hey Tommy, Kim told us what when on outside the Juice Bar.

Tommy: Man, it was really weird. There was some guy who looked just like me.

Billy: You know, it's quite possible that he appeared through a rip in the space time continuum. Much like with Trini's device that got you from the past. Well it was my device really. Trini just sat around all day eating ice cream and ridiculing Robbie's physical endowments.

Tommy: ...

Billy: I felt like you needed to know that.

Tommy: Think I might have used that device to warn myself?

(Billy shrugs, not knowing the answer.)

Zack: Look out!!

(Zack points at two large barrels coming toward them. They quickly leap over them before it takes the three of them out by the knees. The barrels hit a nearby tree and comes to a full stop, letting out a dazed and terrified looking Bulk and Skull.)

Billy: Hey! You guys could've hurt someone.

Bulk: Yeah? Well... we-we-we're sorry.

Zack: What's wrong with you guys? You're acting like you're scared.

Hannah: That's because they are, duh.

Justin: They're scared of us.

(Zack, Tommy and Billy turn around to be greeted by Hannah and her crew: Lindsay L Han, Hilary Douf, football captain Justin B. Burr and Lindsay's boyfriend Zack F Ron. These are Angel Grove high's elite class, the nobles. And they had the ability to intimidate, even school bullies like Bulk and Skull.)

Skull: Y-y-yeah, we are...

Lindsay: And the next time you ruin one of our parties, we won't go so easy on you.

Bulk: Y-y-you got it!

Skull: We're r-really sorry. It'll never happen again. We swear.

Zac: Now scram!

(The two scatter in opposite directions.)

 

Zack: What's going on here Hannah? Woke up on the wrong side of someone else's bed?

Hannah: Actually, I was taking care of a little business. See, dumb and dumber over there are responsible for destroying my birthday party and my home. And now my daddy thinks I'm irresponsible and won't buy me a car. I'm riding the bus... 

Hilary: So gross. Tell them about that puddle you sat in.

Hannah: It wasn't water. 

Lindsay: Someone needs to be punished for this. And that brings us to you, the lollipop guild.

Zack: Us? What do we have to do with Bulk and Skull trashing your home?

Hannah: See, that's the thing. I was told Bulk and Skull were behind this, but then I was told that you guys were there too. And last we checked, none of you were invited.

Zack: What are you getting at?

Tommy: Yeah, there were flyers all over the place for that party. We thought it was an open invite. If you didn't want us to come, maybe you should have just handed out invitations more personally.

Billy: Yeah, we were just trying to cheer Trini up after her break up Hannah caused.

Hannah: Trini's problems are not mine. You want to cheer that girl up? Take her to Home Depot, I hear she loves Latino guys. 

Tommy: ...

Hannah: But if I ever find out that Trini had you guys trash my house as some sort of revenge plot. You'll be sorry.

(Hannah quickly switches her face to an evil grin as she walks away, making sure to push through Zack and Billy as she does. She snaps her fingers ordering her crew to follow. The two men she's with continue to stare down the boys, even as they slowly trail behind. Lord Zedd looks on from the moon, impressed with the group's vindictiveness.)

Lord Zedd: Ah, did you see that Goldar? Yes. They're absolutely perfect. Those five surly teenagers should become my evil superheroes; the dark rangers.

Goldar: A stroke of brilliance my evil lord. But what is the purpose of this strange crystal?

(Goldar holds up a giant green crystal.)

Lord Zedd: When the green ranger is no more, the crystal will be fully charged. And I will use that energy to destroy Goldar and his command center.

Goldar: I can feel it siphoning off the green rangers powers, ahahaha!!

Lord Zedd: It isn't even on yet, brown noser.

(After a sleepless night, Tommy heads to the command center the next day to await the results of the scan. Though hopeful, he's not very optimistic about his chances. The trip to the command center felt like that of a dead man walking the green mile.)

Tommy: So what's the verdict Zordon?

Zordon: I'm afraid the news is not good Tommy.

 

Tommy: (sighs) ...the bio scan?

Zordon: The scan came up negative. The last effort to restore your powers has failed. Tommy, you may have enough powers for one last fight.

(Though unsurprised, Tommy still finds himself taking the news pretty hard.)

Tommy: But what about the vision I had the other day Zordon? What does it mean?

Zordon: Alpha is still trying to pin point its origin. But there is one thing significant about your vision, although you appeared to be in the middle of a battle, you were not wearing your green ranger costume.

Tommy: Huh... but if I'm fighting without my powers, how can I possibly win?

(But Zordon has no answer for him. Tommy has to leave with that question lingering in his head. Some of the others however are keeping their spirits up with a trip to the beach. Jason and Zack are practicing martial arts moves while Billy and Trini search for sea shells.)

Kimberly: I just feel terrible for Tommy, you know? After everything he's been through, all the time he's helped us out just to see his powers slowly fade into nothing. He hates feeling so useless and I hate how powerless I am to help him. 

Billy: Well don't give up hope yet Kimberly. We'll find out the results of the bio scan shortly.

Kimberly: Yeah...

Billy: Hey, is that Robbie coming here?

(Robbie stops by unexpectedly and marches angrily toward the group. He completely ignores Jason and Zack's waves at him and just sits down beside Billy and Kimberly and just stares off into the ocean.)

Kimberly: Robbie? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come.

(He doesn't reply.)

Kimberly: Robbie?

Robbie: I'm just sick of it, you know! 

Kimberly: Sick of what?

Robbie: Everything. My life sucks right now, and I can't stand how I can't walk an inch in this town without running into Trini and her new boyfriend. It's like they're following me to tick me off.

Billy: Well if that is in fact her strategy, it appears to be working.

Robbie: They sit at the lunch table together across from me. They share sundaes at the Juice Bar. Heck Trini even walked up to me today and asked to borrow the seat that I was sitting in because Richie was on break and was "tired."

Kimberly: That sounds a little strange. I'm sorry you have to go through that, Robbie.

Robbie: It's fine. I made sure to drill huge fart into that seat before I gave it up. 

Kimberly: Ew.

Billy: To be fair though, Trini is a single woman. She is free to do and see whatever and whomever she likes.

Robbie: Not when we're trying to be friends again. I mean... I just... I'm not ready to see all that. And I know what you're both going to say, I shouldn't have cheated on her, blah, blah. I've heard it a million times. But it doesn't give her the right to toss her new lover in my face. I just... I wanna punch something.

Kimberly: Robbie please don't do anything drastic. And believe it or not, I actually agree with you. Trini's really been throwing all of her time into Richie, almost like she doesn't know how to be alone anymore.

Billy: She's just filling the void you left. And as far as I know, they aren't actually dating. She's told me repeatedly that she isn't ready to be in a relationship with anyone. That's usually followed by "now get out of here, I'm showering."

(Though Robbie won't say anything, his body language loosens up a bit; it seems that he really needed to hear that.)

Kimberly: I wouldn't pay much mind to it Robbie. If anything, he's just a rebound. Trini isn't serious about him at all. But if you'd like me to have a talk with her, I will.

Robbie: It won't be necessary. But thank you.

Kimberly: I may still have a talk with her anyway. But I hope you two work it out. I honestly hope you get back together though.

Robbie: That's surprising. You were my biggest critic when she and I started dating.

(She shrugs)

Kimberly: I changed my mind. And you changed a lot more than your mind. Deep down, you're kind of a nice guy. Sometimes. When you want to be.

Robbie: Thanks?

Kimberly: And you're very smart on certain things; a lot smarter than most of us expected of you. You're like rain man. If rain man were mentally challenged.

Robbie: That's like the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

Kimberly: What are friends for?

Robbie: Well, I sure know that if we do get back together, I wouldn't repeat the same mistakes the second time around.

(Robbie turns his head back toward the ocean reflect on that last statement. Returning to her sea shell collecting, Kim spots something massive out of the corner of her eye.)

Kimberly: Whoa, look at that funky looking shell.

(Kim crawls over a few feet to her right to examine a large, grey and yellow shell that's shaped as if it came off a turtle. She feels its texture and becomes completely oblivious to everything else going around her. She does not even notice when someone walks up to her until a foot stomps down on her hand.)

Kimberly: Ouch!

Lindsay: Aw, look at that. The lollipop guild is searching for seashells.

Hannah: What's wrong, bored with finger painting?

Kimberly: Hannah?

Robbie: (sighs) Speaking of mistakes.

(Hannah and her crew appears yet again and they circle the three of them almost threateningly. Jason and Zack become alarmed enough to come in closer.) 

Hannah: Are you like, seriously still talking about that? God, get over it already.

Lindsay: Like, totally.

Robbie: Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be out restocking on Penicillin?

Hannah: After you, that would probably be wise wouldn't it?

(Robbie, Billy and Kim start getting up to face them eye to eye, but as soon as Kim picks up her bucket of seashells, Justin leans over and smacks it into the ground.)

Robbie: Hey! Pick those up and apologize.

Justin: Or else what?

Robbie: Or else I'm gonna...

(Jason steps in.)

 

Jason: Hey, Robbie take it easy. What's the problem here guys?

Hannah: The problem is all of you. My home was trashed by five people in costume, and I count five people standing right here before me. 

Kimberly: Wait, you don't think that we... Hannah, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm your friend, remember? We've been friends since middle school.

Hannah: Yeah, my friends don't hang out with losers.

Lindsay: And they certainly don't wear pink every day Barf.

Kimberly: I see...

Jason: Hey, that party was open to everyone to come. We came, caused no problems and then left. We left when monsters came in and trashed your home.

Hannah: Oh? Did monsters put a cherry bomb in my toilet? Did monsters smash all my plates? Did monsters switch out my birth control with blue Skittles? 

Jason: Look, Hannah. I know what you're thinkin—

Zac F. Ron: Quit talking muscles. We're here to beat some respect into you.

Jason: I'm not gonn—

Robbie: Fine by me! If it's a fight you want, a fight's what you'll get.

(Back on the moon, Zedd is more certain than ever that these five would make perfect candidates for his Dark Ranger team.)

Lord Zedd: Ah, you see Goldar? Arrogant, nasty, disrespectful and they hate the Power Rangers just as much as I do. Those are my five warriors; the final element to complete my plan. It is time to summon the dark rangers into my play land.

(Zedd swings his staff forward, unleashing a powerful electric current aimed toward earth. As the confrontation on the beach has turned for the worse, the area suddenly gets struck by lightning. Hannah's group gets engulfed by the dark energy and vanish within seconds, leaving the rangers baffled.)

Billy: Huh?

Kimberly: Oh my god! What happened to them?!

Billy: I don't know, they just disappeared. Maybe Zordon will have the answers.

(While the rangers prepare to teleport to the command center, Hannah and her friends are taken to a strange place outside of a cave and robbed of all their autonomy. They stand before Lord Zedd, who eyes each and every one of them carefully. Satisfied, he points his staff to the dark orange sky above.)

Lord Zedd: Hahaha! Welcome to my other world.

(The teens continue to look straight ahead, with no indication of life in their eyes.)

Lord Zedd: This is a planet I conquered years ago. A planet you will now call your home. You five have been chosen to be my dark rangers. And together, we will conquer the earth as well!

Goldar: But master, the green ranger still has strength left.

Lord Zedd: Not for long. The crystal will drain Tommy's power as soon as he morphs. Soon I will send down my newest monster, and when the rangers battle him Tommy is sure to join the fight.

Goldar: Yes, and use up the last of his strength!

(The two laugh evilly as Hannah and her friends continue to stand perfectly still.)

Lord Zedd: The time has come. Inspired by Kimberly's little seashells, it's my latest, most devious creation. Behold, Turbanshell! Hahaha!

(Zedd points his staff to the sky and sends another electrical charge back to the beach. This time it hits the abandoned bucket of seashells Kim left behind. The "funky" shell she found begins to quiver and grow. Suddenly, legs and arms begin to push their way from under the shell to try and pick itself up. It lets out a loud, gasping yelp before it holds out its right hand for a shell staff to form in it.)

Turbanshell: Lord Zedd... Your wish is my command. I'll take care of those Power Rangers.

(Back at the command center, Tommy has been joined by the others.)

Zordon: Alpha, contact Trini.

Alpha: Yes Zordon.

Kimberly: Hey, how did your test come out?

Tommy: Negative. I got maybe one more fight left. 

(She sucks her teeth.)

Kimberly: Tommy...

Tommy: It's okay, I'll be fine. This day was bound to happen sooner or later.

Kimberly: No, not that. Why haven't you changed your clothes since yesterday?

(The alarm sounds, bringing everyone's attention to the viewing globe.)

Zordon: Trouble in Angel Grove rangers.

(Zedd wasted no time in trying to cause the max amount of destruction that he can. Turbanshell has already grown and is tearing apart downtown Angel Grove like a kid and his blocks.)

Jason: This guy looks ruthless.

Zack: We're gonna need some major Zord power to stop him.

(Trini arrives. She quickly rushes forward to the viewing globe to take a look at what's happening for herself.)

Trini: What's going on? 

Billy: Zedd's at it again. He's released a monster in downto—whoa Trini! What is that?!

Trini: What is what?

Jason: You've got a huge hickey on your neck!

(She gasps as Billy points it out. Not even realizing it was there, she quickly puts her hand over it to cover it up. Her face grows bright red with embarrassment as everyone crowds around her. Everyone except Robbie that is.)

Jason: Let me see that thing again. It's all purple and nasty. You sure you weren't attacked by Dracula? 

Robbie: Okay guys, can we drop this? We're kind of in the middle of something. People are dying right now, we need to focus.

Trini: ...thank you Robbie.

Robbie: Shut up, whore.

Trini: ...?!

Tommy: Robbie's right. This guy means business. You can count on me. 

Kimberly: Tommy, no offense, but I don't think you should help us.

Zack: Yeah, maybe we should handle this alone.

Zordon; Maybe not rangers. My scanners indicate that this creatures name is Turbanshell, and its power levels are dangerously high.

Tommy: You here that, I'm coming with you. And that's final.

Zordon: Tommy, you are the only one that can decide your fate.

Zack: Good luck man...

Tommy: Thanks.

Jason: Alright, it's morphin time!

 

"Dragonzord!"

 

"Mastodon!"

 

"Pterodactyl!"

 

"Triceratops!"

"Stegosaurus!"

 

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

 

"Tyrannosaurus!

 

(Now morphed, the rangers rush through downtown Angel Grove and it already looks like a disaster scene. The streets have been cleared, as buildings crumble and debris falls on abandoned cars. The rangers have to dance out of the way of some themselves as they approach the monster from a safe distance.)

Robbie: Man, look at this place, it's trashed!

Zack: I don't believe it.

Turbanshell: Ah Power Rangers, so happy to see you since I have orders to destroy you... like this!

(Turbanshell swipes his hand right through a building, spilling a whole bunch of concrete, glass and steel right on top of them. Again, they need to dance in order to avoid being hit, thankfully no one is hurt.)

Jason: Man, this dudes gonna be tougher than I thought.

Zack: We're gonna need help.

Jason: Right. We need Thunderzord power, now!

(On command the Dinozords arrive from their hiding spots and begin transformation.)

Zack: Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!

(The Mastodon sounds its trumpet before it fuses with the power of thunder and becomes the Lion Thunderzord.)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl-firebird Thunderzord power!

(The graceful Pterodactyl soars into the scene and becomes the Firebird Thunderzord.)

Billy: Triceratops-unicorn Thunderzord power!

(The Triceratops roars rolls down the rocky road and harnesses its new power to become the Unicorn.)

 

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

(The Saber-toothed Tiger growls, before it fuses with a bolt of lightning, turning it into the Griffin.)

Jason: Tyrannosaurus-red dragon Thunderzord power!

(With a mighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus morphs into the red dragon and takes the lead in transformation while the others march down the road behind it. Robbie decides to jump in and summons his Zord as well.)

Robbie: StegaBird Thunderzord power!

(Ripping through the air, leaving only the echo of its passing by, the StegaBird arrives and joins the cavalry just as they complete transformation. The StegaBird latches onto the shoulders of the Thunderzord to create the Stega Thunderzord. From down below, Tommy sounds his flute to summon the Dragonzord. It bursts from the waters near the Angel Grove piers and slowly walks toward land to join the battle.)

Turbanshell: Prepare to be shell shocked!

 

(The Stega Thunderzord strikes a pose, then circles its hands around its green chest piece. The chest piece lights up and sends a powerful beam at Turbanshell, but it merely knocks him back.)

Turbanshell: You'll pay for that, power geeks!

(Jumping in on the action, Tommy plays his flute to issue a command to the Dragonzord. The metal beast rears back and nails Turbanshell with its tail, again knocking him back but not doing much more. The two lock arms like two bulls locking horns, but Turbanshell gets the upper hand quickly and knocks Dragonzord away with a swipe to the chest.)

Turbanshell: And now it's time to finish the rest of you off. Starting with this.

(Turbanshell takes his staff and points it at the other rangers. He fires a beam of his own, causing a huge explosion and blinding the rangers as smoke starts to build in front of their windshield. While blinded, Turbanshell rushes toward them as fast as his giant shell will allow him rams them into the side of a giant skyscraper.)

Billy: The Zord's losing power. We're going down. 

Robbie: Quick guys, get us on our feet. I'll get this thing in the air.

(The Billy and Trini do their best to find their way to get back up without any idea of what's happening in front of them. Once they do, Robbie pilots the Zord into the air. The wind blowing by it puts out any smoke and fire and they get into a safe enough distance to regroup. However something else seems horribly off.)

Zack: Hey, what's wrong with the Dragonzord?

Trini: It's not moving.

Billy: It looks like no one is manning it.

(The team looks down and sees that the Dragonzord appears either powered down, or no one is giving it any orders. It's standing, but it's completely hunched over with its arms limp; like one would imagine a robot would look without power.)

Kimberly: Oh no, I hope Tommy's alright.

Robbie: I'm willing to bet he's not.

Jason: Robbie get this thing to the ground, quick. We have to check this thing out.

Robbie: Right.

(The Stega Thunderzord leans down and to the side and finds a clear enough space nearby to land on. It rushes to the Dragonzord and tries to get it to 'wake up' but to no avail.)

Jason: It's completely lifeless. What is going on?

(Kim reaches for her communicator.)

Kimberly: Tommy come in. Is everything alright down there?

(But before there is any opportunity for a response, Turbanshell sneaks up behind them and rams them again. The Stega Thunderzord falls forward onto its face. Though when they look up, the Dragonzord seems to have been reactivated.)

Trini: The Dragonzord, it's moving.

Zack: But... where's it going?

Billy: Looks like it's headed... back to the sea.

(Without no power source controlling it, the Dragonzord returns to standby mode and reenters the sea.)

Jason: Looks like we're in this one alone.

Kimberly: We have to get out. We have go check up on Tommy.

Turbanshell: Don't worry, I can arrange that!

(Turbanshell takes the sharpened bottom end of his staff and takes three swings at the Stega Thunderzord: One across the chest from the right, one across the chest from the left, the final right down the middle on the chest plate; where the cockpit is located. The Zord was rocked so hard that now the cock pit burst into several small flames. Controls were non responsive and now just sitting there puts their lives in danger. Jason makes the only call his has at this point under the circumstances and orders an evacuation.)

Jason: We gotta get out of here, retreat! Thunderzord, disengage!

(The rangers leap out from the emergency exit on the far right side of the Zord and plunge down a good 25 meters down to the hard ground. The Zords disengage and return to their hiding spots before further damage is done.)

Jason: Is everyone alright?

Robbie: I'm fine. But what happened back there with the Dragonzord?

 

Kimberly: Oh my god, Tommy!

(Kim spots Tommy nearly passed out against a building wall. His Dragon dagger left on the floor several feet away from him. She frantically runs over to check on him and the others follow.)

Tommy: I was... attacked by putties.

Billy: Looks like this was done to make sure Zedd got all of Tommy's powers.

Zack: Man, I hate Lord Zedd.

Tommy: This is it... I'm finished you guys, aren't I?

(Instead of mincing words, Jason gives him a straight answer.)

Jason: (solemnly) Yeah... I guess so.

Tommy: Hope I... haven't been too much of a distraction.

Jason: Nah, you've been great man. 

Kimberly: I... I can't believe it.

Trini: We're gonna miss you Tommy.

Tommy: I'm... gonna... miss... I'm... gonna...

Robbie: Can you hurry up? The rest of us have a monster to defeat.

Zack: Come on Tommy, you can't give up and neither can we. We're Power Rangers!

 

"Not anymore!"

(The last thing Tommy hears is the sound of Turbanshell before he zaps Tommy and makes him disappear. He wakes up after an undetermined amount of time in some strange, grassy field.)

Tommy: Wha—where'd everybody go?

(He looks up to the sky and figures because of the orange sky that he was passed out for a while. But the why would the others just leave him there? He uses the last of his strength to try and get back to his feet.)

 

Tommy: Where am I? I'm... I'm all alone.

 

"Well not exactly. But it's just you and me kid!"

 

(Turbanshell springs up from some high grass and knocks Tommy on his rear with one fluid swing of his staff.)

Turbanshell: Welcome to your nightmare.

(He rushes Tommy before he has a chance to process what is going on and swings his staff over his face. Tommy tries to catch it with both arms, but Turbanshell pulls back quickly and hits him again in the back, knocking him to the floor. Tommy tries to summon the strength to get back up but before he can the monster turns its back toward him and siphons the last of his green ranger energy into its giant shell. It forces him to de-morph involuntarily and renders him completely vulnerable.)

Turbanshell: Ha! You're through green ranger. It's the moment we've all been waiting for; you've lost your powers.

(Completely weak and now defenseless against a stronger opponent, Tommy has no choice but to run the opposite direction.)

Turbanshell: You can run, but you can't hide!

(Back in Zedd's part of the otherworld, he watches proudly as the green crystal lights up with energy; meaning only one thing...)

Lord Zedd: Ah at least the green ranger is no more, his powers belong to me!

Goldar: Master, victory is finally yours!

Lord Zedd: And with this new power, I begin the next phase of my plan: the elimination of the Power Rangers, and the rise of the Dark Rangers! Hahahaha!

(Back downtown among the rubble, the rangers try to get some answers from Zordon.)

Jason: Come in Zordon, we're in trouble!

(But there's no response.)

Jason: Zordon? Zordon come in.

Billy: Zordon? Something's jamming the communicators.

Trini: I don't believe this, first Tommy, now Zordon.

Robbie: Something terrible is happening you guys. 

(Right on cue, the teens get struck with a second bolt of lightning that grabs hold of them and forces them from the area. They arrive, completely unmorphed, inside of a force field created by Lord Zedd.) 

Kimberly: Where are we?!

 

"HAHAHAHA!"

Jason: It's Zedd!

Trini: Oh no. This is bad. This is very bad.

Lord Zedd: Welcome rangers, I bet you're all wondering where you are. Well, you're are looking at what the earth will look like, once I conquer it. Hahaha!

Jason: Let's trash this fool. It's morphin time!

(Team reaches for morphers but to their alarm they're nowhere to be found.)

Lord Zedd: I'm afraid that your morphers are useless here. And Zordon cannot help you either. With this crystal I have sealed off his precious command center forever!

(Zedd points to the crystal holding the remainder of Tommy's energy. The Rangers look on distressed, but it gets even worse.)

Lord Zedd: And now good friends, it's time to meet your replacements.

(Enter the Dark Rangers. Hannah the red ranger, Lindsay the blue ranger, Hilary the black ranger, Zac F. Ron is the yellow ranger and Justin B. Burr is the pink.)

Lord Zedd: Behold, my rangers, the Dark Rangers. My old friend Zordon chose five teenagers to become Power Rangers to defend the world. I, also have chosen five... to destroy it. They are stronger than you are, faster than you are and not some cheesy multicultural cliché.

Hannah: Diversity is so last year.

Robbie: Hannah, you gotta snap out of it, you're being manipulated. Don't be so stupid. 

Billy: When Zedd is done with you he'll destroy you too.

Justin: Never! Zedd has promised us land, power, money and loyalty.

Robbie: Nice skirt, B. Burr.

Jason: The only person Lord Zedd is loyal to is Lord Zedd.

Lord Zedd: Silence. Enough of this bleeding.

 

Trini: Your evil will never win in the end, Zedd.

(Angered at her speaking out, he marches toward her menacingly.)

Lord Zedd: And who's going to stop me? Certainly not yoooou... whoa, what the Hell is that on your neck?!

(Going completely off topic, he points to her large hickey that she again forgot about. The Dark Rangers and Goldar laugh as she tries to cover it up with her hair.)

Lord Zedd: Good lord, have you no shame woman? What would your father say if he saw that monstrosity? 

Robbie: Look, can we please drop this? Our situation is clearly much more serious than a stupid hickey.

Lord Zedd: You! (Points at Robbie) Are you responsible for this?

Robbie: ...no.

(Zedd gasps and turns back to Trini.)

Lord Zedd: You whore.

Trini: We broke up Zedd. Not that it's any of your business.

Lord Zedd: Oh right. Okay then. Well, I'd love to sit here and chat, but I have other important business to tend to. Such as watching the destruction of the green ranger; and then, the world!

Kimberly: What have you done to him? Where is he?! 

Lord Zedd: He's... somewhere in the other world. He is completely powerless and of no threat to me whatsoever.

Jason: I swear to god if you hurt him I'm gonna....

Lord Zedd: God? HA! I am god. Hahahaha!!  
(The teens look to one another, worried at what might have become of their friend. Back on the other side of the other world, Tommy continues to run from the lumbering beast though he finds himself tiring down. He finds a giant rock to hide behind while Turbanshell taunts him. The one thing running through his mind is what was running through it earlier: How will he stand a chance without his powers?)

Turbanshell: Hiding from me is useless Tommy yet you cannot fight me. The green ranger is no more, it is only a matter of time before I find you and finishyou.

 

To Be Contined


	13. Season 2 - Episode 13: Green No More Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having lost his powers, Tommy must now fight just to stay alive.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

(After losing his green ranger powers for good, Tommy was left in an empty field in Zedd's other world to die at the hands of his latest creation, Turbanshell. Desperate and powerless, Tommy did what he could and ran for his life and is now hiding behind a rock.)

Turbanshell: Come out and fight me like a man, cowardly ranger. This is not how a hero should act.

Tommy: ...

Turbanshell: I'll find you sooner and later, and then, I will finish y—

(Out of a strange combination of fear and anger, Tommy leaps from the rock and kicks Turbanshell right back down the hill he came from.)

 

Tommy: I'm no coward worm face, you want me? Come and get me.

Turbanshell: Ugh... How dare you? You'll pay for that you horrible little human.

(Turbanshell takes his staff and charges halfway up the hill. He digs it into Tommy's abdomen and lifts him over his head and onto the ground several feet away.)

Turbanshell: And that's just for starters. Without your powers I'm going to pulverize you.

(But before he can capitalize, Tommy up and bolts. The with painfully slow Turbanshell lumbering behind him, Tommy gets far out in front, then leaps into a trench where he's out of view.) 

Turbanshell: Without your powers, you're useless. Just come out now and I promise I'll make it quick and painless. You are only fighting the inevitable.

Tommy: ...

(He tries to control the sound of his breathing and make as little sound as possible as the monster passes by him. Suddenly though, he has an idea.)

Turbanshell: Fee Fi Foe Fum, I smell something green and du--

(Just as Turbanshell passes in front of him, Tommy grabs the monster by the foot and with one quick yank pulls him down the ditch with him. He hits the ground hard, giving Tommy some time to climb out and keep running. Meanwhile at command center, Zordon and Alpha are in the middle of their own desperate attempt to save Tommy and the others. However they seem to be having their own problems.)

Alpha: Aye ya yai, I still can't break through Lord Zedd's energy field. 

Zordon: We must not allow him to prevent us from communicating with the outside world Alpha, we must get in contact with the other rangers and teleport them to safety.

(Just when things look like they can't get any worse, more reports print from the dashboard.)

Alpha: And there's more bad news. Computer data reveals that the energy field is rapidly constricting. In a matter of hours we're gonna be a big pile of rubble.

Zordon: Then we must find a way to stop that from happening.

Alpha: Aye, yi, yi, yi, yai! I just hope the Power Rangers can get back here safely.

(Just like Tommy, the rest of the team is trapped in the other world, only trapped in a tiny force field in front of Zedd, Goldar and the Dark Rangers stand over them.)

Goldar: Look at you pathetic rangers... please master, let me have the honor of killing each one of them, one by one.

Lord Zedd: Absolutely not!

Goldar: Please master! Do not deny me that pleasure, oh great one.

Lord Zedd: Quiet!

(Goldar backs down as Zedd glows bright red with fury.)

Kimberly: Why does he glow like that when he's angry?

Robbie: Hey Zedd, you look like my dogs wiener.

Lord Zedd: They have foiled enough of my plans. I'm sending them back to earth, where without their precious powers and Zordon, they will be forced to stand hopelessly by as Turbanshell and the Dark Rangers destroy the city they have sworn with their lives to protect. 

Jason: I'm sure that won't backfire.

Lord Zedd: It is a fitting punishment indeed. Knowing you can do absolutely nothing to save Angel Grove.

(Zedd waves his Z staff at the ranger team and sends them all back to Angel Grove before turning back to his own team of rangers.)

Lord Zedd: And now, with those rangers out of the picture, it is time to unveil to the world the poison I will use to end their collective suffering, the DarkRangers. 

Goldar: Yes!

Lord Zedd: Off now... and may the power protect you. HAHAHAHA!!

(He sends them to downtown Angel Grove; the place already reeling from an earlier attack. The place is littered with rubble as first responders tend to the wounded. Rocky, Adam and Aisha are also there, having just competed in a martial arts tournament.)

Adam: Rocky, you can't be so hard on yourself man.

Rocky: I was overconfident. I decided to go out for a party the night before instead of training and resting like I should've.

Aisha: Well you know how you are. "Rocky just wants to have fun," right?

Rocky: Yeah, a little too much fun.

Adam: Second runner up isn't so bad Rocky. It was out of sixteen and you were third best.

Rocky: A real martial artist doesn't settle for third best. A real martial artist trains and wins tournaments.

Adam: A real martial artist doesn't pout like a child when he loses. A real martial artist acts with respect and discipline.

Rocky: ...

Adam: You did well man, stop being so upset. All we can do it make sure we work on what went wrong and do better next time.

Rocky: Yeah, I guess you're right. ...I guess I should just be proud of what I did. 

(The three of them continue to walk down the eerily empty road.)

Rocky: Say, did you see that cute blonde in the front? Think she was checking me out.

Adam: Yeah. There were a ton of cute chicks there.

Rocky: Yeah.

Aisha: Yeah...

(The two turn their heads blankly at Aisha's direction, but then start to notice something strange just over her shoulders. Fallen debris everywhere, from buildings that have taken a beating. All around them they see cars pushed aside, businesses looking as if they've been looted, and more than one ambulances within eyeshot.)

Rocky: What on earth is going on here?!

Aisha: Was this place hit by a hurricane or something?

Adam: I don't think this was a hurricane.

 

"Well, duh."

(The three turn around to see the Dark Rangers standing behind them standing menacingly.)

Adam: It's... the Power Rangers?

Aisha: You mean they're real? I thought they were made up to scare people like Sasquatch, or Jesus.

Adam: Oh man, you're gonna get a lot of hate for that!

Rocky: Rangers! Thank god you're here. There seems to be a monster on the loose. There are injured people every--- AHH!

(Rocky runs up to the yellow ranger and put his hand on his shoulder, but Zac F. Ron grabs his hand in time and bends his wrist in a painful position. Lindsay steps in and roundhouses him in the jaw. He collapses to the floor.)

Aisha: Something tells me these aren't Power Rangers.

Hannah: Let's trash this dump in the name of Lord Zedd, starting with these three!

Aisha: Adam, what do we do?

Adam: We need to call the police, fast.

Aisha: This place has police? They have one teacher.

Adam: Okay then, just fight back and stop them from causing anymore destruction.

Aisha: Got it.

(Adam and Aisha run into the mob, ready to defend a town that isn't even theirs. Meanwhile Jason and the others are teleported back to Angel Grove, but nowhere near the actual battle.)

Kimberly: Where are we?!

Trini: We're in the park. I think.

Billy: Quick, call Zordon. Maybe he can figure this out.

 

Jason: Zordon! Zordon, its Jason, come in.

(But there is no response.)

Billy: The frequency is still jammed, but I might be able to figure out a way to break through the energy field back at the lab.

Zack: It's our only chance. If Zedd is sending Turbanshell and other rangers to mess up Angel Grove, we don't have much time.

Trini: But what if we can't contact him in time? What if they launch another attack?

Robbie: Then we fight anyway. Powers or no powers.

Jason: Let's get moving. To Billy's garage.

 

"Right!"

Jason: Except you Trini. 

Trini: Huh?

Jason: You head home and put on a turtleneck. That thing on your neck is really bothering me.

Trini: Right!

(Rangers run off to Billy's garage while Trini runs the opposite way. Meanwhile, back in the other world, Tommy has been cornered again by Turbanshell. This time, there is no escape.)

Turbanshell: Time to say goodbye green ranger.

Tommy: Ugh... you'll never get away with this. As soon and you finish me off, my friends will be here to avenge me.

Turbanshell: Would be a nice storybook ending, wouldn't it? Too bad story books are fiction.

(Turbanshell lifts his staff and points it point blank at Tommy's face.)

Tommy: Ahh!!

(Suddenly, Goldar appears.)

Goldar: Stand down! I shall finish this.

Turbanshell: What?! No way! I have him on the ropes, the green one is mine.

Goldar: Obey my orders worm, lest I feed you to the worms. Our master has other plans for you. Now go.

Turbanshell: (groans) Very well...

(He vanishes resentfully.)

Goldar: Greetings green ranger. Or should I just say, Tommy! How does it feel to be stripped of your powers forever? Are you green with envy? Ahahaha!

Tommy: ...

Goldar: And your humiliation is far from over.

 

Tommy: What are you gonna do to me Goldar? You gonna chop my fingers off one by one and feed them to me? You gonna water board me to get information? Or you just gonna do it for kicks? 

Goldar: Enticing ideas, but I've got much worse than that. By the end of today, I'll have you swearing allegiance to me.

(Extends his hand for a giant remote control that looks more or less like a grenade.)

Tommy: What are you gonna do with that?

Goldar: I'm going to show you clips of all the times you used to be strong and heroic. And that'll make you feel really, really bad about yourself! And then, the world will be ours!! Ahahaha!

Tommy: ...how?

(At Billy's garage, the blue ranger is hard at work on his computer while Robbie, Zack and Kim hover over his shoulder.)

Kimberly: So, how's it going Billy?

Billy: I finally got a breakthrough; I was able to lock onto the electric force field surrounding the command center.

Kimberly: So will it figure out how to dismantle the force field?

Billy: Not exactly, but it may tell us how to break through it and make contact with Zordon.

Robbie: This feels like a huge waste of time Billy. We should be going downtown right now and saving those people. It must be freaking Armageddon down there.

Billy: I can assure you this is possible, we must be patient. I am a proficient hacker and it won't be much longer before I get access into their network. 

Robbie: Billy, you have disco balls on your desk for crying out loud. You're full of crap.

(Just then, Trini runs in through the garage door wearing a brand new yellow turtleneck.)

Trini: Okay guys, I'm here. What did I miss?

Kimberly: Whoa, hold the phone Trini that is a hot turtleneck.

(Trini smiles)

Trini: Thanks, Richie bought it for me. We were just randomly walking down the street when we passed by a store selling this. He just said it'd look good on me and then just went in and bought it. I love it! Not sure I like the color though...

Robbie: ...

Kimberly: Oh. Very nice...

 

Trini: So, how can I help?

(Kim takes note of the bothered look on Robbie's face and responds accordingly.)

Kimberly: Actually. Jason is in the other room trying to figure out how to work the Zords if we can't morph. Why not go in there and brainstorm with him.

Trini: Got it. You haven't seen the last of the Saber-toothed Tiger.

(Trini runs off into the other room. Once out of sight, Robbie begins muttering to himself.)

Robbie: Stupid Trini, and her stupid boyfriend. And her stupid Zord that she can't even pronounce correctly...

Kimberly: I know... there was no need to mention who got her that sweater. But you have to not let it get to you Robbie, you have to be the mature one.

Robbie: Yeah, I guess you're right.

 

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this breaking news."

(The rangers turn to the television in the corner, which seems to be airing some special announcement.)

Zack: You guys, look.

 

"Local government sources have confirmed that the creature known as Turbanshell has returned to Angel Grove and is running amok. The attack, confined to the business district downtown comes less than 24 hours after its first attack was thwarted by the Power Rangers. I am also getting news that near the Industrial district there is another attack, and although the sources are unconfirmed at the moment, several eye witnesses report the Power Rangers themselves being behind this attack."

 

Zack: What?! The Power Rangers?!

Billy: You mean the Dark Rangers.

 

"We will send in a helicopter momentarily to investigate the situation that just broke out minutes ago. If these sources are true, then what hope will remain for Angel Grove?"

(Bleak looks are shared among as they watch their home be destroyed. Back in ground zero of the attack, Rocky, Adam and Aisha continue to fight for their lives while outnumbered by the Dark Rangers.)

Rocky: I don't wanna fight you.

Justin: Good. Then it'll be an easy kill.

(The two run in and lock horns like two bulls. Justin tries to land the first kick to the side, but Rocky quickly swats it away. He tries to capitalize with his own, but has that swatted away as well. Adam uses the momentum of his left foot getting swept aside to throw a hard right hand, but Justin ducks. The dark pink ranger goes for his own haymaker, but Rocky blocks it with one arm and lands a hard punch with the other.)

Justin: Ugh. I am the high school captain of the football team. I am the star wrestler on the football team and I have won more titles than you've had women.

Rocky: ....

Justin: I refuse to go down to a man who is only third best at what he does.

Rocky: (growls) I'll show you third best!

(Angering Rocky, the two of them leap back in and continue to trade blows. Neither seem to gain the upper hand as the other is too fast to get hit. The two even attempt simultaneous roundhouses and stalemate when both their boots meet. Though after that, Justin gets angry himself and goes on the offensive. He lands another spin kick that brushes him back, followed by a quick leg sweep that knocks Rocky down by the back of his knees.)

Zac F. Ron: You're going down, dweeb!

(Adam is having an equally tough time with Zac F. Ron as they fight around a street pole. Adam tries to use it as leverage to swing forward with a high kick, but Zac blocks it. Zac does the same and pushes him back. He tries to sweep Adam off his feet with a low kick by the ankles, but Adam swiftly leaps into the air and onto a nearby milk crate. Zac then tries to punch him by the ankles to get him to fall, but Adam again leaps into the air, this time leaping off of the street pole and back at Zac with a hard kick to the chest.)

Zac F. Ron: Where'd you learn to fight like that?

Adam: seven years of Shaolin martial arts, five years of Choi Kwang-Do and many other things you can't even pronounce. You? 

Zac F. Ron: I took a hip hop kido class once at the Juice Bar.

Adam: I've taken eight.

Zac F Ron: Yeah? Well I've got a gun!

(Zac F. Ron pulls out his blade blaster and fires at Adam, barely missing him by a scratch, but leaving him momentarily vulnerable and open to a kick in the face by the dark yellow ranger that causes Adam's face to smash off the pavement. He doesn't have it the worst though Aisha is tasked with having to face all three of the females at once. Try as she might to keep away from citizens being aided by first responders, she has very little control over where Hannah, Lindsay and Hilary wanna take her. 

Seeing Hannah pull out a dark power blade while on the chase, Aisha tries to find something to protect herself with, but finds only a crowbar laying on the ground. The three girls leap into the air and block her from moving forward. She picks up the crowbar and manages to swipe away a blow from Hannah's blade. In one fluid motions, she holds it to her chest to block a kick by Hilary and turns to Lindsay to clobber her across the face. She turns back to Hilary and stomps her right on the chest, sending her flying into a nearby trash bin. 

 

After that, she turns to Hannah who has her blade in a ready position.   
She charges Aisha who bravely charges back at her. Aisha tries to smash her in the knee, but the cheerleader leaps evades the attack with leap and high kick. She comes back down the two duel... not for very long though, as Aisha's tire iron snaps in half pretty easily. Hannah drops to a knee to land a left elbow to the abdomen followed by a quick right. The attack causes Aisha to keel over, which is the perfect set up for Hannah to hit her with an athletic backflip that kicks her right beneath the jaw. Wounded and outnumbered, Aisha tries to back away.)

Lindsay: Had enough?

Aisha: (panting) I'm not... I'm not finished with you three yet.

Hilary: What's wrong? Out of breathe already? 

Hannah: I can literally hear how fat you are under that hoodie. You aren't fooling anyone.

Aisha: You talk tough, but you sound like a punk brat. How old are you?

Hannah: Whatever. I just hit seventeen.

Aisha: I asked how old you are, not how many boyfriends you've had.

Hannah: Oh you are so dead. She doesn't even know me. Let's wipe this bimbo off the face of the earth.

(Lindsay, Hilary and Hannah run in for the kill while Aisha struggles just to catch her breath. Zedd is loving all of this, and is back in his castle, ready to capitalize.)

Lord Zedd: Ah, how it must hurt those pathetic Power Rangers to stand idly by while my rangers destroy their entire city. Very soon, the next phase of my plan begins. I will reprogram the Zords, and use it against them. Then, the world shall be mine!

(Back in Billy's garage, there appears to be more breaking news.)

 

"We continue our live coverage of the attack on downtown Angel Grove..."

 

(The others run in from the other room.)

Trini: Did you guys hear the news?

 

"We have aerial footage of the scene near the Industrial district. It appears eye witness reports are true, the Power Rangers have turned on their loyal citizens and are waging an all-out war. Though they are not currently answering our questions, a channel 2 news reporter was reportedly given an atomic weggie by the pink ranger, before being tossed in a nearby broom closet and called 'queer' over and over. More on that later."

 

Zack: Man, we gotta get our powers back!

Robbie: Wait, who are these people fighting the rangers?

Jason: Adam, Rocky and Aisha!

Robbie: Of course!

Kimberly: Who are they?

Trini: They're friends of ours.

Zack: And they're not doing too well...

(Things get worse before their eyes, as the Dark Rangers are joined, by a swarm of putties who spread out and terrorize the rest of the town.)

Aisha: Things just got a little more lopsided.

Rocky: Hey, that's no fair.

Aisha: What do we do?

Adam: We've just got to hold on, at least until help arrives.

Rocky: But we've got no chance. 

Adam: Angel Grove doesn't stand a chance. We can't just run away.

Aisha: I'm in.

Rocky: Guess that makes three of us.

Robbie: That's it. We gotta get down there, fast.

Billy: How? You wanna call us a cab? We still don't have any way of teleporting and it'll take us an hour if we walk.

Robbie: (groans) Well hurry up then.

(Billy continues to work diligently despite the fact that the world is crumbling around them. The other world is looking pretty bleak too from Tommy's perspective. But for different reasons.)

 

Goldar: This is me outside the Washington monument.

Tommy: Ahhh...

 

Goldar: And this is me at the Alamo. 

Tommy: I'm feeling weak.

 

Goldar: ...and this is what I ate at the Alamo.

Tommy: Please stop it... This sucks so bad.

Goldar: Silence! 

Tommy: Please Goldar show mercy. I'll do anything, just make it stop. 

Goldar: Alright green ranger, I'll stop. But on one condition, I want to hear you say that I am your superior.

Tommy: What?

Goldar: Now. Say it. 

Tommy: Goldar...

Goldar: Yes?

Tommy: You are...

Goldar: Go on...

Tommy: You are... out of your mind!

(Tommy leaps into the air and punches Goldar in the heart. Goldar backs away just enough to allow Tommy to kick away the sword from his hand. Now less vulnerable, Tommy begins to mount some offense. He backs Goldar up with a side kick to the ribs, followed by a roundhouse to the other ribs. He lands a right to Goldar's chest, but the giant griffin catches his right and flips him backwards with little effort.) 

Goldar: I shall destroy you for that.

(He picks Tommy up by his shirt, and with one hand is able to send him soaring through the air.)

Goldar: I've wasted far too much time on you green ranger. Now it's time to finish you off once and for all.

(The two come toward one another once more to finish the fight. But instead of fighting, Tommy kicks the device and lets it soar into the air. To make sure Goldar doesn't catch it. He roundhouses him right in the jaw and takes him down before reaching up and grabbing the device.)

Tommy: I almost gave up on myself Goldar, but your stupid picture show showed me all the good I've done. Not just as the green ranger, but as me; plain old Tommy.

Goldar: Give me that device!

(Goldar gets back up and makes a charge for him, but Tommy responds with a series of kicks, the last one brings him to his knees, like Tommy was earlier.)

Tommy: You want it; here.

(Tommy points it forward and pushes any random button on it. The one he pushes sends Goldar away. With the immediate danger averted, Tommy finally breathes a sigh of relief.)

Tommy: Yes! Goldar's gone. (Exhale) Man, but how the heck am I gonna get out of here? Wait a minute, this thing's some kind of time device. Maybe I can contact myself in the past?

(Figuring that out without ever being told it's a time device, Tommy continues to push more random buttons until a small lightning storm forms around him. And much like the first time, he's greeted by his hologram.)

Tommy: Huh?

Hologram: It's a time warp. I got—message. 

Tommy: I don't talk like that. Whatever.

(Tommy walks toward the image and tries to touch it, much like he tried last time. But instead of vanishing, the hologram removes its communicator and lets it drop into Tommy's hand.)

Tommy: Yeah, now I'm home free.

(Tommy puts on the working communicator over his old one and teleports back to Billy's garage.)

Billy: Hey guys, I think I've got something. The computers have broken into the force field. I should be able to get a visual on screen. It should just take a—

 

(Computer crashes.)

Billy: Stupid Windows 95.

(Just then, Tommy arrives just behind Kimberly.)

Kimberly: Tommy! Oh my god you're okay. We were so worried.

(She runs up to him for a hug. The others also look relieved.)

Tommy: Oh man, am I glad to see you guys. I've got a lot to fill you in on.

"Power Rangers, I'm afraid there's no time to lose!"

(Shockingly enough, the hack was successful and the computer is now streaming live feed of the command center.)

Robbie: Well I'll be...

Zordon: Rangers, Zedd's green crystal must be shattered to return things to normal. And only a non-Power Ranger may enter the other world undetected.

Tommy: Then I guess that's me.

Jason: No way man, it's too dangerous.

Zack: You can get killed without your powers man.

Tommy: Look, I have a personal score to settle. I'm ready.

Zordon: Alpha will teleport you now Tommy.

Alpha: Here it goes.

(Tommy is teleported away, back to the planet he came from, only just outside Lord Zedd's cave where he's blasting Goldar.)

Lord Zedd: What?! What do you mean you lost Tommy?

Goldar: I had him on the ropes master. I was showing him the projection and...

Lord Zedd: What?! You mean you wasted precious time showing him that insufferable slide show when you could have finished him?

Goldar: He was this close to crying, I swear to you.

(While the two are distracted Tommy sneaks up from behind and grabs the green crystal. This gets their attention.)

Lord Zedd: Tommy? What are you...? But how?!

Tommy: I'm afraid the game's over Zedd.

(He smashes the green crystal on a rock, causing it to shatter into dozens of tiny pieces. The effects are felt almost instantly. Tommy is hit with a sudden rush of energy as his green ranger powers return. This comes at the price of the Dark Rangers, who quickly demorph, then just vanish. Leaving Angel Grove baffled, but relieved.)

Lord Zedd: No, my crystal!! My Dark Rangers! My whole plan ruined!

Tommy: And you lost. You should know by now not to mess with the Power Rangers.

Lord Zedd: NOOOO!!!

(He teleports away before they can get to him. He returns to Billy's home, and greeted with smiles and working power morphers.)

Trini: Our morphers!

Robbie: And the Dark Rangers vanished! Angel Grove is safe.

Zack: Well almost. We still got Turbanshell to take care of.

Tommy: Yeah, man. And after touching the crystal, I feel like I can handle one more fight. 

Jason: Alright then, let's do it. It's morphin time!

 

"Dragonzord!"

 

"Mastodon!"

 

"Pterodactyl!"

 

"Triceratops!"

"Stegosaurus!"

 

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

 

"Tyrannosaurs!"

(The rangers are morphed and return to the war torn streets of downtown Angel Grove that is not yet out of the woods. Spotting Turbanshell in the distance, they get right back to work.) 

Jason: We need Thunder Megazord power, now!

(On command the Dinozords arrive from their hiding spots and begin transformation.)

Zack: Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!

(The Mastodon sounds its trumpet before it fuses with the power of thunder and becomes the Lion Thunderzord.)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl-firebird Thunderzord power!

(The graceful Pterodactyl soars into the scene and becomes the Firebird Thunderzord.)

Billy: Triceratops-unicorn Thunderzord power!

(The Triceratops roars rolls down the rocky road and harnesses its new power to become the Unicorn.)

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

(The Saber-toothed Tiger growls, before it fuses with a bolt of lightning, turning it into the Griffin.)

Jason: Tyrannosaurus-red dragon Thunderzord power!

(With a mighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus morphs into the red dragon and takes the lead in transformation while the others march down the road behind it. Robbie decides to jump in and summons his Zord as well.)

Robbie: StegaBird Thunderzord power!

(Ripping through the air, leaving only the echo of its passing by, the StegaBird arrives and joins the cavalry just as they complete transformation. The StegaBird latches onto the shoulders of the Thunderzord to create the Stega Thunderzord.)

 

"Stega Thunderzord, battle ready!"

(Before the Stega Thunderzord has a chance to settle in, Turbanshell leaps toward them and withdraws into his shell in midair. The shell rocks everyone off their seats, but he wasn't finished yet. He gets in front of them and sends a powerful beam from his shell staff. The beam is so strong it sends them spinning backwards until they crash into the side of a building.)

Jason: He's trashing us again. We have to try something different.

Robbie: I'll get us out of here. We'll try an aerial attack 

(Robbie tries to lift the giant machine into the air, but unfortunately it doesn't even get the chance to. Turbanshell balls itself up again and takes it out from the sky like a heat seeking missile. Watching from a nearby skyscraper, Tommy finally decides to use the last of his powers to save his friends, one more time.)

Tommy: I need Dragonzord.

(Tommy plays his flute, summoning the Dragonzord from the Angel Grove harbor.)

Turbanshell: You! I should have known Goldar was gonna mess this up. Guess I should pick up where I left off.

(Turbanshell leaps into the air, then balls itself up much like it did to the Thunderzord, but a timely tune leads to the Dragonzord batting it away with its tail. Another tune has it pelted with ten small missiles.)

Turbanshell: AHHH!!!

Tommy: Yeah! Like I told Goldar, you'll never stop the green ranger.

(Confidently, Tommy plays another tune to get it to continue attacking. However this time the Dragonzord does not respond; it just stands there.)

Tommy: Huh? What's going on?

Turbanshell: Looks like you've just been stopped.

(He plays another tune, but this time the Dragonzord turns back around and walks back into the ocean and into standby mode. Desperately, he tries to blow another tune to turn it around, but the before the dragon dagger can even reach his lips it fades into nothing.) 

Tommy: Huh? My dagger...

Turbanshell: HAHAHA!! This is the end green ranger. How does it feel?

(Tommy gets a call from Zordon.)

Zordon: Tommy, you are losing the last of your powers and are slowly demorphing. You must evacuate the area, it is extremely dang—

(That was the last ting Tommy heard before a huge explosion sweeps Tommy off his feet and over the edge of the building.)

Kimberly: TOMMY!!!

(The other rangers don't see him hit the floor as their view is blocked by other buildings, but they see him in a free fall toward earth no longer wearing a shield.)

Trini: Oh my goodness. We have to get down there and check up on him.

Jason: Not until we finish the battle.

Kimberly: But Jason, that's my b—

Robbie: Get over it Kim, he's dead. You heard the man, the fight comes first. 

Kimberly: Oh my god...

(With the Stega Megazord back on its feet and with Turbanshell's back turned, the Zord takes flight. It gets a safe distances away and then makes a u turn. Jason commands the Zord to yield its power saber and readies itself for a devastating attack.)

Jason: Hey mollusk brain.

Turbanshell: What?!

 

"Thunder power, hi-ya!"

(One horizontal swipe and it cuts right through the giant shell and the monster doesn't stand a chance. The Stega Thunderzord comes to its feet with the sound of a huge explosion going off behind it.) 

Jason: We did it!

Billy: Yeah!

Robbie: Alright! Drinks on me at the Juice Bar!

Zack: We should probably go check on Tommy first.

Robbie: Oh... yeah. No doubt. I mean I could really go for a drink.

Jason: Let's go.

(The Power Rangers leap from the Stega Thunderzord as the rush to their friend's aid. Eventually, they find him lying on a street corner unconscious and unmorphed. Like last time, Kimberly rushes up to him. She rips her helmet off and puts his head on her knees.)

Kimberly: Tommy, please be okay.

Billy: He isn't moving.

Zack: I think we may have to call an ambulance.

(Though just as things were looking their bleakest, Tommy begins to slowly kick his legs and starts moaning.)

Trini: Look he's moving. 

Tommy: ...hey... beautiful.

(She smiles brightly as he pulls through.)

Kimberly: He's made it. My hero.

(She embraces her boyfriend lovingly as the sudden jerking motion makes Tommy's head hurt. Later in the day, much to Robbie's insistence, the rangers head to the Juice Bar to unwind after a hard fought battle. Most of the rangers are parked around their usual table, though Trini is noticeably absent and sitting by the stools, talking to Richie.)

Billy: So Zordon said the Dark Rangers were returned home with absolutely no memory of what happened today

Jason: That's cool.

Kimberly: The pretty pink bow in a hard day's work. Right Robbie?

Robbie: ...

Kimberly: Robbie?

(Robbie's gaze was long gone. It's stuck near the vicinity of Trini and Richie.)

Zack: Robbie!

Robbie: Huh?!

Kimberly: Still can't stop obsessing about it huh?

Robbie: Yeah. But I'm good. I'm gonna be the mature one like you asked and do the right thing for everyone. I'm gonna talk to her. Just as soon as this idiot walks away.

Jason: Why are you wearing cologne? 

Robbie: No reason.

Kimberly: Well it smells nice.

Robbie: Thanks.

Tommy: Yeah. Pick up any guys on the way here?

Robbie: Just your father.

(Seeing his chance, Robbie gets up and takes the stool right next to Trini, who seems very surprised to see him approach her.)

Trini: Robbie! Hey. Do you... need something?

Robbie: Actually yeah. You and I need to talk.

Trini: Oh?

(He takes a deep breath.)

Robbie: Yeah, look. This is kinda tough for me to say, but I think I should say it. I know we're both single now and I can't really stop you from pursuing anything with anyone you like, but I'm... not really comfortable with the way you've been so... open about your new relationship with Richie. 

Trini: But I'm not in a relationship with Richie. We're just frie--

Robbie: That's fine, it's none of my business what you are. But the fact that just last week you and I agreed to work on being friends again and ever since we've spent nearly zero time together yet I always seem to be within eyeshot of you and Richie.

Trini: Robbie... I mean, what do you want from me?

Robbie: I want my friend back. Not some insecure little girl who either carelessly or brazenly decides to flaunt her perfect new boyfriend around the person she just broke up with. That is not my friend. That is not anyone's friend. 

(She is speechless.)

Robbie: I'm sorry Trini... but I think it's a bad idea for you and me to try and pretend like we can be friends. We can't. I'll keep it professional with you when we're out there fighting monsters. But I think it's for the best if we kept our distance.

Trini: Robbie... please think about this. Think about what you're saying.

Robbie: I have. And trust me, it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But it's also the first rational conclusion I've ever come to as well. Anyways, I've got to go. I'm gonna go meet up with someone, but you take care. 

 

Richie: Is everything okay here?

Robbie: Oh, and Richie?

Richie: Yea---

(Robbie punches Richie dead in the jaw before even letting him finish his sentence. Everyone's mouths drop as Richie plops to the floor behind the counter.)

Kimberly: Real mature, Robbie.

(Calmly and unburdened, Robbie smiles and waves to his friends as he walks out. Trini on the other hand looks as if she had just seen a ghost. As Robbie leaves, Hannah and her crew walks in and head for the opposite end of the stools Trini is sitting at.)

Zack: Hey look. It's them.

(Seeing no one behind the counter, Ernie steps in.)

Ernie: What can I get for you?

Hannah: Give me five sodas.

Ernie: You got it, doll.

Kimberly: You know what? Maybe what they need are some friends?

Jason: Yeah. Come on guys.

(Jason and the others get out of their seats and walk up to Hannah's crew.) 

Ernie: That'll be $4.50.

(Hannah signals for one of the guys to pay for her, but Jason stops him.)

Jason: Hey. I got this one.

Hannah: Uh... thank you? That's very nice of you.

Jason: No problem. What do you say we start over? Friends?

(Hannah pauses momentarily to consider the offer. She even turns to her friends for some non-verbal encouragement. Finally, she turns back to Jason with a bright smile...) 

Hannah: No.

(Hannah and her friends grab their drinks, then merrily walk to the table the rangers were just sitting at.)

Zack: I gotta say, I saw that one coming.

Jason: ...

Ernie: Hey, have any of you guys seen Richie? I swear that guy's never where he's supposed to be. Think I'm gonna have to fire him.

(A little later in the day, the six of them are called into the command center for a debriefing.)

Zordon: Once again rangers, you've done great work. Congratulations. 

Trini: So I take it the command center is back to normal?

Zordon: Yes Trini. The force field disintegrated as soon as Tommy destroyed the crystal.

Alpha: You saved us!

Zack: Yeah man you saved us too. Thanks.

Kimberly: You fought Turbanshell, Goldar and went into Lord Zedd's other world without having your powers.

Billy: You're a true hero Tommy.

Tommy: Thanks guys. You know, there was a moment back there when I almost gave up. But then I realized, it's not just the costume and powers that give me strength, but it's who I am inside that empowers me.

Jason: You'll always be one of us man.

Trini: Yeah.

Zack: Except when you suddenly stop hanging out with us again for no reason.

Tommy: I'm gonna miss these times. But I'll hold you all close to my heart. One last time?

(Tommy puts his hand in, the others slowly follow.)

 

"POWER RANGERS!!"


	14. Season 2: Episode 14 - Missing Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling guilty over Tommy's loss of powers, Jason must get his head straight in order to make sure the same fate doesn't befall the rest of the team.

(On a rainy afternoon in Angel Grove, some of the rangers decide to seek shelter inside the Juice Bar. Some of them however, are conspicuously absent.)

 

Zack: Man, where the heck is Jason? He was supposed to be here like an hour ago. The tournaments in a few hours and he hasn't practiced once.

Adam: Don't worry about him Zack. He'll be here. He's probably just caught in the rain. 

Rocky: Or maybe he's given up on the tournament cause he knows he's gonna have to face me in the finals!

Adam: (laughs) Yeah, that's probably it.

Zack: Nah. It's not like Jason at all. Jason wouldn't just give up on something. He doesn't run from a challenge.

(Rocky points ahead.)

Rocky: I think that's him right there.

(Zack turns his head toward the entrance and sees a bedraggled Jason stumble into the Juice Bar. He is soaked from head to toe and looks like a complete wreck. He angrily tosses his bag on the floor as Zack approaches him.)

Zack: Hey man, what's going on with you lately? You're an hour late.

Jason: (mutters) I had a long night.

Zack: Were you out partying or something? Do you have any idea what today is?

Jason: The day of another meaningless tournament?

Zack: Exactly. And you haven't practiced at all this week. What is going on with you?

(As he scolds his friend he pokes him hard in the chest; something which Jason doesn't seem to like.)

Jason: I'm not in the mood right now Zack, so you need to get off my back.

Zack: If I'm not on your back about it, who is? 

(He continues to poke him.)

Zack: You need to get your head out of the clouds man, cause you're really ticking me off right no—

Jason: I said back off!

(Jason smacks his hand away and shoves Zack a good five feet away. He quickly draws the attention of nearly everyone at the Juice Bar as Jason turns around to kick a wooden pole with green padding in front of him. However, he stops short of actually doing it.)

Jason: (groans) I can't do this.

(He turns around and storms out in a huff. Zack turns back toward Adam and Rocky looking completely dumbfounded. Jason is heard punching several lockers in the hallway, drawing Zack to go after him once again.)

Zack: Dude, dude, calm down.

Jason: Don't tell me to calm down man. I swear to god, I'm gonna...

(Jason raises his fists at Zack, but this time Zack comes prepared.)

Zack: Look man, I love you like my brother, but lay your hands on me again, and I'm gonna have to lay you out. Understand?

Jason: I... I... (Sighs) I'm sorry.

(Jason drops his hand and finally takes a deep breath. However he punches another locker for good measure.)

Zack: Why don't you just start from the top and tell me what is wrong. Cause you're acting like a maniac.

Jason: I... I had the dream again.

Zack: The dream? Look Jason, don't read too much into those things okay? It happens to everyone. It doesn't make you gay or anything.

Jason: No man. The one where Tommy loses his powers.

Zack: Oh... oh!

Jason: It's been happening ever since Zedd took the last of his powers. It's made it really hard to concentrate on anything. I see Tommy everywhere I go. Heck, I couldn't even kick that green pole cause it reminded me of him.

Zack: Well they both act just as wooden.

Jason: I don't know. I don't think I can do this.

Zack: It's not a big deal man. It's just one tournament. If you need to sit out to sort things out, it's fine.

Jason: No. I don't think I can be the red ranger anymore.

Zack: Oh. So that feeling came back?

 

Jason: It never went away. I just sort of ignored it and hoped it'd leave on its own. It started to work I guess, but as soon as Tommy lost his powers, it came back in full force.

Zack: I see. Well, this is something you need to talk to Alpha and Zordon about. It's pretty serious.

Jason: Yeah. I think you're right.

(Oblivious to her ill-timed entrance, Trini skips by them merrily, looking like she has some good news.)

Trini: Hey guys, how are you?! Is Kim around?

Zack: She's inside by the stools with Robbie.

(Suddenly her own enthusiasm vanishes as well.)

Trini: Oh...

Zack: They've been there all morning. It's really weird. It's like they'll start having an argument, then just drop it and act all friendly. I don't know man, it's freaking me out.

Trini: Oh. Okay. Guess I'll talk you guys later.

Zack: Cool.

(Trini walks inside and as Zack describes, finds Kim was with Robbie by the stools watching the news and having drinks.)

 

"Sad news today from the Amish Television Network as they have announced that they will be shutting down at the end of the month after failing to attract a single viewer. We'll have more on that later. But first we have some breaking news concerning the verdict of the police brutality case by the Industrial District."

 

(The two turn to one another with worried looks.)

Kimberly: Uh oh, this doesn't sound too good.

 

"Hundreds of angry black and Latino Angel Grove citizens have taken to the streets to protest the not guilty verdict of three police officers who were caught on camera beating Jermaine Williams after a routine traffic stop last April. The protesters argue that what happened to Jermaine is just a microcosm of a wide spread problem happening in the inner city. And what started out as peaceful protests turned violent as soon as the police got involved to disperse the crowds. Some took to violence against the police, others took to looting. So far a couple dozen arrests have been made."

 

Robbie: This is outrageous.

Kimberly: I know. I don't believe it!

Robbie: God forbid we have a grievance with the status quo. Talk about a police state. 

Kimberly: Yeah. Wait, what do you mean?

Robbie: I mean those people have every right to protest. It's what's called a democracy.

Kimberly: Yeah, but those people shouldn't have been looting and fighting the police in the first place. It's their own fault that they got arrested.

Robbie: The only reason it got out of hand is because they got involved. The cops shouldn't try to silence a protest against the cops. It only serves to further alienate the people from those who are sworn to "protect."

Kimberly: Robbie, I don't think you heard correctly... they were looting! That's not protest, it's mayhem. They were breaking the law. Doesn't matter what went before it. The police have every right to arrest them.

Robbie: Those people are frustrated by the fact that rights seem to not apply to their part of the population. I'd be mad too if I got beaten by the police and they got off.

Kimberly: Oh god, not this again. 

Robbie: Yes, this again.

Kimberly: Do I look like an ant from the top of that soapbox of yours?

Robbie: So you think those cops shouldn't have faced any punishment?

Kimberly: I wasn't there. I don't know the facts.

Robbie: I'll tell you the facts. Jermaine Williams had nothing on him; not a gun, no drugs, not a stinking Altoid. Nothing. He was speeding.

Kimberly: Which is dangerous and illegal.

Robbie: How many of your friends got their arms broken by police officers for speeding?

Kimberly: Robbie, I don't know what year you think this is, but I've got news for you: it isn't 1950 anymore. Racism is over in America.

Robbie: Says the privileged white girl who knows only two dark skinned people.

Kimberly: What you said right there is racist! The only time I ever hear about racism is when you're accusing someone else of racism

Robbie: Look, I don't have to be blasted with a hose or hung by a tree to see racism in America. Just being me leads to people having a completely different perception of my character based on nothing by my skin color.

Kimberly: It could also be the baggy pants and the menacing attitude.

Robbie: So you assume someone with dark skin who wears baggy pants is menacing? That's perception. Whenever you get into an elevator with a black or Latino that isn't me or Zack and you get that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach that something is gonna happen so you grip your tiny pink purse a little tighter. That's racism: the assumption of someone's character based on nothing more than skin color. 

(She fires back indignantly.)

Kimberly: I've never done that!

Robbie: But you've thought it. It's something I've had to deal with my entire life. I see it in the moms who won't let their daughters date me and the cops that slow down next to me. This poor sap saw it too. And you know what? We're sick of it. We have rights too. I'm so sick and tired of people bringing up my attire when they want to make the case that I'm some thug. 

Kimberly: Face it Robbie, the clothes make the man. Nobody accuses the guy in the business suit of being a thug, regardless of race. I know you, but to a stranger, you look like a thug.

Robbie: So I should conform to your standards of attire just to not be harassed on a daily basis? Should you stop wearing miniskirts so that you don't get r—?

(Ernie obliviously cuts in.)

Ernie: Hey guys, how's everything?

(With the conversation getting heated, Kim has to grit her teeth to answer normally.)

Kimberly: Good Ernie, thank you.

Ernie: I see you guys like our hot dogs. You know we got a special going on where if you buy four, you get the fifth for regular price.

Kimberly: We're fine Ernie. In fact, I think I'll take the check.

Robbie: What are you doing? 

Kimberly: (groans) What now?

Robbie: I'm paying for you. You paid last time.

Kimberly: Oh? Well... thank you.

Robbie: Anytime. It's on me today Ernie.

Ernie: You got it.

Robbie: You take check, right?

Ernie: Sure, I guess. As long as you don't write "VOID" across it like last time.

Robbie: Hey, that's just how I sign my checks. It's on the bank for not accepting it.

Ernie: Yeah, whatever.

(Robbie reaches into his brown backpack on the floor and sifts around for his checkbook.)

Kimberly: Hey so Billy told me you have a hot date tonight. Who's the lucky girl?

Robbie: Her name's Mary Sue. 

Kimberly: The way Billy described her, she sounds perfect for you. 

Robbie: With a name like that, she better be.

Kimberly: When are you meeting up?

(He checks his watch and quickly grows dismayed.)

Robbie: Like twenty minutes ago!! I gotta get out of here.

(He reaches down, grabs his book bag and rushes for the exit.)

Kimberly: Good luck. Tell me how it goes.

Robbie: Thanks.

(On his way out, he nearly knocks over Trini, who is headed there way. He helps her from falling over, but then just awkward shares glances with her.) 

Trini: Hi...

Robbie: Hey. Sorry.

Trini: It's okay. How's everything?

Robbie: Good. You?

Trini: Pretty good.

Robbie: I-I'll see you later. Good talk though.

Trini: Yeah. Me too. See you.

(Robbie lets her go and walks out of the Juice Bar as Trini shakes her head in disgust with herself.)

Trini: "Me too?"

Kimberly: Oh hey girlfriend!

Trini: Hey Kim. 

Kimberly: What was that about? 

Trini: Huh? Oh, nothing. But uhh... Well, I spoke with Tommy this morning. He said he couldn't reach you so he called me assuming I was with you. 

Kimberly: Oh yeah, I've been hanging out here with Robbie all day.

Trini: Oh...

Kimberly: What did he say?

Trini: He said he's upstate in his uncle's cabin during the holiday break. He wanted to know if you could to come up and spend the day with him.

(Kim gasps excitedly) 

Kimberly: Oh my god, yes! I'm so there. I just gotta run home and grab a few things. But uh... I don't have a car. Think you can give me a lift?

Trini: I mean, you can just teleport up there Kim...

Kimberly: Come on! It'll be fun. A road trip with just us girls. We haven't really hung out much lately since you started talking to Ritchie. We are in serious need of some catching up. 

(Despite Kim's insistence, Trini remains apprehensive.)

Trini: I don't know Kim... I've got some work to catch up on and—

Kimberly: Hey! Speaking of which, how's the whole Ritchie thing going?

Trini: Well... I don't know.

 

"Hey uh... Trini?"

 

Kimberly: Speak of the devil.

(Trini feels a light tap on the shoulder, and turns to see an emotionally blank Ritchie staring back at her.)

Trini: Oh hey Ritchie.

Ritchie: Hey. Do you uh... do you think we can talk real fast?

Trini: Uh...

(She turns back to Trini, who gives her an approving nod. Trini smiles at Ritchie and lets him take her to the nearest corner. Meanwhile on the moon, Zedd looks on, disgusted by what he sees.)

Lord Zedd: Yuck. All these young hormonal love problems are making me sick to my stomach.

Squatt: Speak for yourself. With all that drama, it's finally getting interesting.

Baboo: Every day down there is like an episode of Scandal.

 

Lord Zedd: Well unlike you two nitwits, my tastes in entertainment isn't the same as that of a teenage girl. I prefer watching violence, mayhem!

(He turns his head to another part of Angel Grove until he settles on the site of the riots.)

Lord Zedd: Ah, much better. I love it when one of my plans come together, and so far so good. With the citizen's trust in authority is fast eroding thanks to my imposter police force, anarchy shall reign supreme. 

Goldar: Now, for the second part of the plan... get rid of the rangers!

(Later on in the day, the girls hit the road and travel upstate to Tommy's uncles' cabin. The normally scenic view is gray and muddied due to the weather. Further killing the atmosphere is the fact that Trini for one reason or another, has not said much since the trip started.)

Kimberly: Nice weather we're having.

Trini: Yeah.

Kimberly: ...it's a joke. I wasn't being serious.

Trini: Oh. 

Kimberly: Okay.... Well that subject flopped. I guess we'll talk about something else. So, do you have any Christmas plans?

Trini: Um, I don't know yet. Alpha asked me if I wanted keep him company at the command center. He said it's gonna be "magical."

Kimberly: So are you gonna go?

Trini: (mutters) I think I'd rather move to Switzerland.

Kimberly: Okay, like what is wrong with you?

Trini: Me? 

Kimberly: No the other Trini in this car. What did Ritchie say to you before we left?

Trini: Ritchie? He didn't say anything to me. He was just telling me about something.

Kimberly: ...like?

(Trini sighs, sounding somewhat irritatingly.)

Trini: Well I haven't really seen or spoken to him in the past few days. Not since that whole thing with Robbie.

Kimberly: You mean when he knocked Ritchie's lights out?

Trini: He didn't knock him out. Robbie sucker punched him and ran?

Kimberly: Trini, Ritchie was out cold for several minutes. Robbie even came back to take money from Ritchie's tip jar and draw on his face.

Trini: Fine, whatever. I kind of don't want to talk about Ritchie right now. If you don't mind.

Kimberly: Okay, that's totally fine. We'll talk about Robbie.

Trini: Let's not.

Kimberly: Why not?

Trini: Because there's nothing to talk about. He won't talk to me, so I won't talk to, or about him.

Kimberly: Okay... 

Trini: Good.

Kimberly: ...So how about this weather?

(Trini sucks her teeth.)

Trini: Look... Robbie's just... he's being overly dramatic. That's how he's always been so I'm not paying mind to him. If he's not out seeking sympathy, he's probably not talking. He's such a self-absorbed jerk. I don't know why he has to let it be this way. He's being really difficult.

Kimberly: So you want to be friends with him again?

Trini: We're power rangers, Kim. We need to work together. What he's doing is causing a rift. 

Kimberly: And you don't think what you're doing is causing a rift?

Trini: What am I doing?

Kimberly: Come on girl, don't play dumb. Heck I've done this before. You leave your boyfriend, then start dating another guy to get him jealous.

Trini: What?! I'm not doing that!

Kimberly: Um, hello? Ritchie?

Trini: Oh that's nonsense. Ritchie isn't... I mean, Ritchie is a nice guy. I'm just taking it slow with him. Really slow. If anything, I'm going out of my way notto upset Robbie with Ritchie.

Kimberly: Fine. Do you like him?

Trini: What?

Kimberly: Do you like him?

Trini: I mean, he's a nice guy.

Kimberly: You said that already.

Trini: What are you doing? Why have you suddenly become a Robbie cheerleader, Kim?

Kimberly: I'm not doing anything. Robbie is my friend, and he's going through a really tough time. 

Trini: Yeah, you know who else went through a tough time? Me when he cheated on me with Hannah. Where were you for that?

Kimberly: Last I checked you hid that from everyone out of some sense of pride. Robbie came up to me because he had no other friends to turn to. You were it for him and he lost you.

Trini: He has no one to blame but himself for that.

Kimberly: You're right Trini. You're absolutely right. It's his fault, and if you don't want to be with him ever again, you obviously don't need to. However, I have a hard time believing... 

(Trini cuts her off.)

Trini: No! Don't you dare say it. I will turn this car around right now, I swear.

Kimberly: Why have you been avoiding Ritchie? I just think that you may want to consider being happy than being prideful.

Trini: Stop it! Stop it right now. I don't want to talk about Robbie anymore. I can never forgive him for what he did to me. I'm right on this. Me! So stop taking his side.

(Trini's sudden outburst takes the air right out of the car and any point Kimberly plans to make. Wisely, Kim backs off and doesn't say anything else.)

Kimberly: Okay. I'm sorry.

(But it looks like the damage is done; a fuming Trini pulls over to the side of the dirt road and leans her head against the steering wheel.)

Kimberly: Sweetie, look I-I didn't mean to upset you.

Trini: It's okay.

Kimberly: I'm not taking Robbie's side. Not one bit. I just know what you're going through. Look, I don't like to talk about this much, but I was cheated on once.

(Trini lifts her head up from the wheel.)

Trini: Really?

(Kim nods) 

Kimberly: My first boyfriend. I was such a fool for trusting him. What little I knew back then. (Laughs) Like fourteen year olds are emotionally mature enough to maintain relationships. 

Trini: Kim, you're sixteen.

Kimberly: I know, and I've learned a lot since then.

Trini: Well what happened? Did you forgive him?

Kimberly: No, I didn't. He was a lying cheating pig and he hurt me, so I had to let him go.

Trini: You see? So why would you then turn around to tell me to forgive Robbie.

Kimberly: Because my ex didn't make me as happy as Robbie's made you. I was young and naïve and needed something like that to prove to me that we weren't meant to be together. But you... honey, I've known you for a few years now and I've never once seen you as happy as you were when you were with him. 

Trini: ...

Kimberly: You used to glow whenever he'd enter the room and god you wouldn't stop talking about him. Most obvious though is that when you were with him, you suddenly started dressing in more revealing outfits that show off your legs and your stomach. He made you feel beautiful. Inside and out.

(Trini doesn't say a word, but it's clear that Kim has hit the nail on the head.)

Kimberly: Yeah he screwed up. I gave him crap for it, we all did. But I've seen him grovel and beat himself up over it. He knows it's the biggest mistake he's ever made. He knows he lost his best friend by his own doing and it is tearing him up inside. He wants nothing more than to get back on your good side and maybe have a shot at getting back with you, but like you he is just too proud to put himself back out there. 

Trini: Really?

Kimberly: Absolutely. And I know I'm just an outside perspective, but I think there's still something there. One of you will just have to give. But I know you don't want me to talk about him anymore so I promise, this is it.

Trini: No... it's okay. I've just... (Sighs) I've never felt this mixed up before. I mean Ritchie's so nice to me and Robbie... well, I guess he can be really sweet too when he wants to be. But I guess Ritchie's a bit better off than him. I mean he even has a job.

Kimberly: Robbie has a job.

Trini: Robbie stands on street corners in his neighborhood and talks about Jesus until people give him money.

Kimberly: Well at least he's spiritual.

Trini: I guess. Still, I don't know what I'm gonna do.

Kimberly: Look, I can't decide that for you. You've got to decide that on your own. But I think we can both agree on one thing, you can't continue to see Ritchie while you're feeling this way. It'll only mess you up more and it's not fair to him.

(Trini solemnly nods her head.)

Trini: You're right... I'll talk to him. Thank you Kim, you're the best.

Kimberly: No you are.

Trini: (smiles) You know, you're gonna think this is kind of silly. But I kind of thought that you and Robbie were hooking up for some reason.

Kimberly: Robbie wishes he had that kinda game.

Trini: Hey! What does that mean? He's cute. He got me.

Kimberly: Honey he's just not my type. I mean he's my friend and all, and I love him. But my dating preferences are... well, they're like... how do I put this? (Sighs) It's kind of like a nice restaurant in the 1950's...

Trini: You mean... "Whites only?"

Kimberly: You said it, not me.

Trini: Well... okay then. Sorry for doubting you then.

Kimberly: Don't be. 

Trini: We're still friends?

Kimberly: Friends forever.

(Kim and Trini lean in for a warm embrace. There is a sudden optimism in the car that makes even this ugly day seem a bit prettier. That however, lasts for about three seconds before she hears a loud knock from the driver side window.)

 

"Excuse me ma'am, can you step out the car please?"

Trini: (gasps) What was that?!

Kimberly: Oh no, Trini don't look now but the police are right behind you.

Trini: The police? What did I do? I used my turn signals to pull over. Do you have anything on you?

Kimberly: I had some Altoids about a mile back.

Trini: You idiot! He probably things we're popping ecstasy.

Kimberly: Relax, I'm just sure he's checking up on us since we're pulled over in the middle of nowhere.

(The officer knocks more forcefully.)

 

"Get out of the vehicle with your hands up NOW!"

(To the officer's right, the girls spot his partner reaching for his weapon and getting in the ready position in case a third order to get out needs to be made.)

Trini: ...I don't think he's checking up on us.

(Meanwhile, somewhere close to the Industrial District, Robbie is power walking through the rain with his hoodie over his head up in an effort to get to his date as quickly as possible. From his peripherals he notices a black vehicle driving oddly close behind him as if it is either looking for parking, or looking to get his attention. Knowing enough about strange cars doing that in his neighborhood, Robbie tries to ignore it and continue walking, though his heart begins to race. His curiosity eventually gets the better of him and he turns his head slightly to give the car a few quick glances. Finally the car stops cold and out of it come two large men in plain clothing. Robbie hesitates and considers running. That is until one of the men pulls out a police badge.)

Officer Powell: You look familiar.

Robbie: (sucks teeth) Oh come on!

Sargent Zimmerman: This guy! He's a celebrity down at the precinct. My daughter even has a signed copy of his mug shot for Christmas.

Robbie: What is it about me that attracts you guys like honey?

Officer Powell: Tell us why you seem to attract us?

Robbie: I wasn't the one following you down the streets.

Officer Powell: You know why we did that? Cause you look very suspicious. You keep looking back at us. Don't do that.

(The Sargent pulls at Robbie's book bag while he still has it on.)

Sargent Zimmerman: Why does he have an empty book bag?

Robbie: Why is it any of your business?

Sargent Zimmerman: Watch it.

Officer Powell: Our job is to look for suspicious behavior. When you keep looking at us like that, looking back...

Sargent Zimmerman: Put your hands up.

Officer Powell: When you're walking the block with your hood up, and you keep looking back at us like that, we think you might have something.

Sargent Zimmerman: Why do you have an empty book bag?

Robbie: That's where I put my hoodie.

Officer Powell: You have your hoodie on your body. Why do you keep being such a smart mouth?

Robbie: Cause it's raining?

Officer Powell: You want me to smack you?

Robbie: You asked me why I had a book bag on, genius.

Officer Powell: Watch who you're talking to like that!

(Officer reaches to grab Robbie's arm, but he pulls back. Although the reaction was instinctive, Robbie instantly knows that he made a mistake. It gives the officers the slightest bit of reason to shove him helplessly against the closest wall like a pack of bullies. Fearing further repercussions, he tries to fight his emotions and bite his tongue and goes limp as the Sargent pats him down.)

Sargent Zimmerman: You wanna go to jail kid?

Robbie: For what?

Sargent Zimmerman: For being a dirty mutt. 

Robbie: That's a law? 

Sargent Zimmerman: It is now. Book this kid. We don't have time to waste on garbage like you.

Officer Powell: Lucky I don't break your arm while you're in these cuffs. 

(Officer Powell grabs Robbie by the wrist and shoves him into the back of the police cruiser like a rag doll before slamming the door in his face. Robbie appears distraught and afraid, but does his best to keep a stoic expression while he's picked off the streets. As the officers' head back to the front side of the car to drive off, they give each other satisfied grins while their eyes flash bright red. Back on the moon, Zedd seems thrilled.)

Lord Zedd: Hahahaha! Excellent! Now with those goody goods locked up, nothing can stand in the way of Angel Grove's destruction. And when the real police are faced with revolt, they will learn to survive by serving "true" justice to Angel Grove. It's a win-win.

Goldar: All that remains is the red ranger.

Lord Zedd: And he's been on the rag since Tommy left, so he should be a piece of cake. But just to be safe, I think Angel Grove's finest could use some backup. 

(Lord Zedd swings his staff over his shoulder pointing it towards earth. A beam of dark energy is emits and reaches Angel Grove near the heart of the protest. It hits a sign a protester is holding up of a pig in a police uniform. In the blink of an eye, the drawing vanishes from the sign and appears right before them.)

 

"Freeze!"

(Instantly the protest disperses with everyone running for their lives. The monster orders his troop of fake officers to fire off tear gas into the air, creating a scene reminiscent of a warzone. With the people blinded, he gives the order to attack. Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, Zack, Billy and Robbie have been thrown into a dark, cold cell with nothing but a small cot, a filthy toilet and the cement floor beneath them. A single police officer stands guard and stares them down to make sure they don't try anything funny, while some more prisoners are brought in, blindfolded.)

Kimberly: This is an outrage! Do you know who my daddy is? When he finds out what you future mall cops have done, he's gonna have all of you fired! Do you hear me?!

Officer: Quiet princess. Into the cage with the other rats.

(The two officers rip the blindfolds off and shove Trini and Kim into the cells with the other rangers; the latter with a little extra force.)

Billy: Trini? Kim? They've incarcerated the both of you as well?

Kimberly: This is completely bogus. Just you wait. I have rights, you know! You can't just do whatever you want.

Trini: Kimberly, calm down. You're only going to make things worse by fighting with them.

Robbie: Yeah Kim, if you broke the law than the police have "every right" to arrest you. 

Kimberly: ...

Trini: The officer arrested us for having broken taillights, but the officer was the one who broke them.

Robbie: I see. Are you okay?

Trini: Yeah, I mean... I don't know. Not really. This is really messed up.

Robbie: You're telling me... um... I'm sorry?

Trini: It's okay... why are you here?

Robbie: They stopped me in the middle of the streets and frisked me. They say they're booking me for possession.

Kimberly: See? I bet you it was a bogus charge also.

Robbie: (shrugs) Sure.

Billy: They said Zack and I were speeding while we were on our way to go cheer Jason up.

Trini: Well that sounds reasonably fair at least.

Billy: But we weren't driving.

Trini: Hmm. 

(Robbie notices that Zack, who is seated on the bed staring down, hasn't said a word. He calls his attention.)

Robbie: Zack, why are you so quiet?

(He doesn't reply. Slowly though, he lifts his head up to face the others. To their horror, he reveals a giant pink welt near his right eye.)

Kimberly: Oh my goodness. Zacky, what happened to you?

(Appearing hesitant to respond, Zack gives an awkward glance to one of the arresting police officers, who fires a threatening glare right back at him. A single tear rolls down his cheek.)

Zack: I-I fell...

Kimberly: This just seems waaay too weird for me. Something tells me we've been set up.

Trini: If I didn't know better, I'd think Zedd is behind this somehow.

 

"Hahaha! Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

(A voice echoes into the tiny room. Someone bursts through the door.)

Billy: Look!

Kimberly: We should've known...

Robbie: Zedd!

(Lord Zedd storms into the room along with Goldar and a few putty patrollers dressed in police uniforms lined up behind them.)

Zack: I can't believe it... we've been had. 

Billy: We walked right into his trap.

Lord Zedd: I must say rangers, I'm not very impressed by your savvy. Twice in under a week I have you all locked up in my other world. You're as easy to capture as the princess from Super Mario. 

Trini: Let us out Zedd, before we teach you another lesson.

Lord Zedd: Oh I am shaking in my boots. But as you can see, there will be no repeat of last time as I have learned from my mistake and will grant you no bail! Hahaha!!

Goldar: Yes my lord, you've truly got them now.

Lord Zedd: Yes. And this time you don't have Tommy around to save you. And with Angel Grove in the midst of a war with its sworn protectors, Zordon and the red ranger will be far too busy to save any of you. 

(Zack furiously runs toward Zedd and takes a swing at him through the metal bars, but misses by a mile.)

Zack: This ain't over, Zedd. I swear, when I get my hands on you...

Lord Zedd: You'll what?! Make a wrong move in here, and I'll open up every cell in this prison with just the push of a button and point them in your direction.

Zack: ...

Lord Zedd: And this isn't like your grandfathers prison, this correctional facility houses some of the worst monsters to ever walk the galaxy. Some of these monsters even I wouldn't sick on Angel Grove. So I dare you. Make my day, black ranger. They'd love to hear who you are.

(After hesitating for a moment, Zack wisely backs off; keeping the scowl on his face.)

Lord Zedd: Now then, while I go back to the moon to pull up a chair and watch the dog fight that is the Angel Grove riots, I shall leave Goldar in charge to watch over you.

Robbie: Oh thank God. There's hope for us yet.

(While Zedd carries on with his spiel, some of the other rangers huddle in the corner.)

Kimberly: What are we gonna do you guys? I don't think there's any way out of here.

Zack: Jason... he's our only hope. He's gotta come through, he's just gotta.

(Meanwhile back on earth, Zordon has been made aware of the rangers kidnapping and has alerted the red ranger.)

Jason: Wait, what do you mean they just disappeared? Where are they?

Zordon: That I currently do not know. Most likely to a hidden dimension. Alpha is in the process of conducting a sector scan now. Behold the viewing globe.

(Jason turns to view the images Alpha is putting up on the screen.)

Alpha: All locations occupied by the power rangers within the last twenty four hours will appear on the viewing globe.

(The Juice Bar, the basketball court at the park, the stools at the Juice Bar, the beach, the work out area at the Juice Bar, the playground at the park and the dining area at the Juice Bar.)

Jason: They could be anywhere!

Zordon: Jason, the other rangers wanted you to win the karate tournament. But they knew you were preoccupied with other personal problems regarding the loss of Tommy's powers.

 

Jason: Winning that tournament means nothing to me without my friends here to share it. Alpha you have to locate them.

Alpha: I'm trying Jason, I'm trying.

(The alarm sounds, inciting a frustrated rage.)

Jason: (groans) ....

Alpha: Aye, yi, yi, yi, yai! What else could go wrong?

Zordon: Lord Zedd has sent down his newest monster, Pudgy Police Chief to attack Angel Grove. He is extremely powerful and has an arsenal of putties disguised as police officers at his disposal. Jason, you must stop him.

Jason: But Zordon. My friends...

Alpha: Aha! I found them.

Jason: Where?! Where are they?

(Almost instantly forgetting about the monster, Jason rushes back over to Alpha.)

Zordon: As I feared, the others are being held prisoner inside an underground correctional facility in the other world. 

Jason: Correctional facility? You mean a prison? 

Zordon: Correct. Except this prison houses some of the galaxies vilest monsters. Monsters that have either failed in their mission to defeat rangers or monsters proven unsuitable to fall under anyone's command. Either way, they do not like power rangers.

(Jason cannot even fathom such an awful place existing.) 

Zordon: Jason, if you do not rescue the power rangers, their lives will be in danger.

Jason: Are they safe right now at least?

Alpha: Well, see for yourself... 

(Alpha's response makes Jason almost wish he hadn't asked. He turns back to the viewing globe to see them in their prison cell as Goldar mock's them by banging his sword off the bars while mockingly pacing back and forth.)

Goldar: Lord Zedd has given me permission to torture each and every one of you. One by one. Who wants to go first? 

(Obviously, no one speaks up.)

Goldar: Any volunteers? Come on, don't make me pick someone.

(No one even looks up from the spot they are staring at.)

Goldar: Black ranger, how about you? You aren't too busy converting to Islam, right?

Zack: ...

Goldar: Answer me! 

(Jason begins to fume.)

Zordon: Jason, you must control your anger. This is exactly what Zedd wants. You must not allow him to gain the upper hand. Red ranger. Come, stand before me.

(He barely pulls himself from the viewing globe to follow Zordon's command.)

Zordon: Jason, a true leader is not one that makes all the right decisions. You will always be faced with tough decisions. However he must control his emotions and act based on who has the greatest need.

Alpha: Jason, we know what this is about, and we know you've been glum. However, you made the right decision when you left Tommy's candle. That goes without question.

Zordon: Tommy's life was in danger and you chose to save the person rather than the powers. Now the others need you, though you face another tough decision. If you enter the other world, you will demorph and make yourself vulnerable to be trapped and imprisoned yourself.

Jason: It's a risk I'm willing to take, Zordon. That goes without question.

Zordon: You've made a fine leader, red ranger. First you must eliminate the threat facing Angel Grove before you head to the other world. Failing to retrieve your friends and getting caught yourself will spell disaster for the rest of the world.

Jason: Then I've got no time to lose.

Zordon: Good luck Jason. And may the power protect you.

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

"Tyrannosaurus!"

(Now morphed, Jason leaps into action and dives deep in the thick of things in the riots which has long descended into a mass chaotic brawl between the police in riot gear and the fed up citizens. Jason is baffled by what he sees, not expecting to see such a thing in the 1st world. There is too much going on to even begin to stop it. Instead he sifts through the pepper spray and rock throwing till he finds the root of the problem smack in the middle.)

Pudgy Police Chief: Red ranger... Took you long enough to get to your own sting operation

Jason: There you are. Get these imposters out of here. You are making a mockery of good police officers out there.

Pudgy Police Chief: Nonsense. These people, just like your friends, are a nuisance to society. And it is our sworn duty to follow the mission statement of the Angel Grove's finest: protect and sever!

Jason: Your cop puns aren't funny pig. 

Pudgy Police Chief: So you're saying you want me to give it arrest?

Jason: Stop it.

Pudgy Police Chief: Fine, have it your way. Officers, requesting back up!

(Every fake cop in the area drops what they're doing. They approach and surround the red ranger; pulling out each of their weapons and get in the ready position.)

Pudgy Police Chief: Fire on my command. Ready...... 

(Jason gulps)

Police Chief Pig: Aim......

(At the sound of a dozen guns cocking, Jason pulls out his own blade blaster and hopes for the best.)

Police Chief Pig: FIRE.

(A hailstorm of bullets come firing out at once at Jason's. Doing all he can, Jason teleports out of the middle, shooting up about twenty feet in the air. Once high enough, he stops, aims his weapon and unleashes fire. He takes the fake cops down, one by one like pins in a bowling alley. The ones that fall, quickly flash out of their disguise to reveal themselves as one of Lord Zedd's putties, before disappearing.)

Jason: I knew these were phonies! Thank God, that would've been a national tragedy.

(He drops back down and is quickly swarmed.)

Pudgy Police Chief: Officer down!!!

(Switching to blade mode, Jason blocks the oncoming batons to the face, then legs sweeps the officer in front of him before getting back to his feet. He back up away from the crowd and sees several store signs that he can walk on. He leaps on top of the sign of a nearby bodega and tries to take them out yet again, but this time he just leaves himself wide open for more gun fire. He runs down the block by leaping from sign to sign, however the last one cannot support his weight and gives out. He crashes to the floor, allowing the fake cops to surround him yet again.)

Jason: Oh no...

Pudgy Police Chief: Get him! Get him now!!!

(Before he can get back to his feet, he quickly ducks a baton to the face from the right and counters with a swift kick to the midsection. The force of the kick turns him around, though he lands another kick to the chest of another police officer, who disassembles like a putty patroller would. Seeing two more approaching in front, he lets them run right into a double split kick.)

Police Chief Pig: Aw, he was a week from retirement!

(Finally Jason pulls out his blade blaster once more. He points it to the remaining officers, who after seeing what he's done to the rest of the "force," simply drop their weapons and give up. Real police officers swoop in from behind to tackle the imposters to the ground as the remaining protesters break out in applause.)

Jason: Good work officers. You see? These are the men and women in uniform that protect these streets. Not those crooks on your force. Why don't you just do the right thing and turn yourself in? 

Police Chief Pig: Never.

(Back on the moon, Zedd looks on, appearing somewhat discouraged but not defeated.)

Baboo: What do we do now, master?

Lord Zedd: You will do nothing as usual. I on the other hand will hand the red ranger some capital punishment.

Baboo: Great. I'll be over there, doing my part.

(Zedd lifts his arm up in the air and summons a bomb. He hurls it over the balcony and toward Earth where it lands and goes right in front of Pudgy Police Chief. The remaining crowd runs after the deafening explosion. The pig grows to the size of the tall apartment complexes in the area. Without wasting much time, Jason calls for his own back up.)

Jason: I need the power of thunder!

 

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

 

(The mighty Tyrannosaurus is summoned from the ground and as soon as it climbs to the surface is disappears into the fog and reemerges as the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Jason hops on board and commands it to transform again into warrior mode. Pudgy Police Chief, who's already lying in wait, arms himself with his baton.)

Pudgy Police Chief: You ready to serve some hard time?

Jason: Why don't you drop the baton and fight me like a man? 

(As fast as his stubby legs can take him, the giant pig charges at the Red Dragon with his weapon. The Pig connects across the chest before Jason can block the shot, then again from the other end. He repeats once more and clubs the red dragon over the head; rocking Jason from his cockpit.)

Jason: I'm getting hit!

(Jason's Zord quickly retreats to create space, then leaps into the air to land a flying spinning heel kick. The pig however catches his foot before he connects and uses the Zord's own momentum to spin him around in circles before sending him flying through a nearby building. He flies through it like a kid falling over his blocks; raining debris all over Angel Grove. The police chief walks over and arrogantly kicks him in the face, adding insult to injury.) 

Pudgy Police Chief: You saw that, right? He was reaching for a weapon.

(He kicks him in the head again.)

Pudgy Police Chief Pig: He's resisting arrest!

Jason: I need the power staff!!!

(The red dragon's power staff swoops in from the sky and knocks over the police chief and most importantly, knocks his weapon out of his hand. It also buys Jason just enough time to get back on his feet. The Red Dragon Thunderzord digs one end of his staff to the ground, then lifts himself up to spin himself around it. He lands a stiff kick to the face of the police chief, and he isn't done yet.)

Jason: Time to finish you off.

(He raises the staff in the air, which starts spinning like the wings to a copter. It picks up speed and begins to emitting energy. He finally brings its arm down to face Police Chief Pig and is propelled forward at too high a speed for the pig's stubby legs to avoid. Once they collide, the pig bursts into flames and disintegrates into nothing.)

Jason: Alright!

(Jason reaches for his communicator.)

Jason: Zordon, I got the police chief. Now it's time to save my friends.

Zordon: Good work Jason. Alpha is about to open up a portal to the other world that will remain open for just a limited time. You will be involuntarily demorphed, but you must act quickly and retrieve the other rangers. Once the portal closes, we cannot re-open it.

Jason: Got it.

(Jason leaps out of his Zord and right into the portal opened up by Alpha in the sky. The falls right into it and starts traveling to the prison in the other world. Already there, the other rangers line up in the lunch room to be served an indistinguishable pile of slop that all the other inmates seem to love. The dining is however, the least of their worries.)

Trini: I get the feeling that we're not exactly going to be welcomed here with open arms.

(Trini looks around her and notices several small groups of monsters making faces at the ranger team and talking amongst themselves about them.)

Billy: We're like a rare steak near a pack of wolves.

Zack: Steak sure sounds a lot better than what we're eating.

Trini: I think there's a dead fly in my food.

Robbie: It probably died after tasting it.

Trini: You guys, has anyone seen Kimberly?

(A soaking wet Kimberly walks on line.)

Kimberly: This is the last time I volunteer for anything Goldar suggests.

Billy: I warned you that water boarding is not what it sounds like. We all did.

Kimberly: Yeah, whatever Billy.

(Kim grabs a tray and moves down the line along with the rest of them. All except Trini, who stays behind momentarily to pick the fly out of her mush. That however, proves to be a mistake.) 

Tentacle monster: Pst. Psst. Hey.

(Through her peripherals, she spots a tentacle monster surrounded by his buds cat calling her. She tries to ignore it.)

Tentacle monster: Hey sugar lips, come here.

Trini: Go away, creep.

Tentacle monster: Hey come on baby, don't ignore me.

Trini: Stop it!

Tentacle monster: Hey! I'm talking to you.

(The monster reaches out and grabs her by the arm and yanks her toward him. She squirms, but muffles a squeal out of intimidation.)

Tentacle monster: Do you know who I am around here? Do you know how bad I can spoil you if you just say yes to me?

(He leans in and whispers into her ear.)

Tentacle monster: Do you know how bad I can hurt you if you say no?

Trini: (struggling) Please... let me go. 

Tentacle monster: Give me a kiss first.

Trini: Stop!

Robbie: Hey! She isn't interested. Back off.

(Spotting Trini in danger, Robbie jumps in and violently pulls the monster away. His friends quickly jump up and surround him.) 

Tentacle monster: What's the big idea?!

Robbie: The lady said no.

Tentacle monster: And?

Robbie: And you better leave her alone before you have a problem with me.

(The monster just cockily smirks before looking back at the rest of his friends.) 

Tentacle monster: These people behind you... They with you?

Robbie: Yeah. They are. 

Tentacle monster: Good. Cause they all just signed their death warrant, brown ranger.

Robbie: What? Did Zedd tell you we were power rangers?

Tentacle monster: No, your multi-colored jumpsuits told us you were power rangers.

Robbie: I knew Goldar letting us pick our jumpsuits was a trap somehow...

Tentacle monster: You aren't even the first team to be sent down here. You aren't the first to get in my face. And I promise you, you won't be the first one I take out.

(Before Robbie has a chance to respond, he's wacked over the side of the head with a lunch tray from one of the prisoner's peers. All hell breaks loose as Robbie drops to the floor. The other rangers jump in to fight, though Trini stays behind to protect him.)

Zack: Get them!

(Zack is the first one to spring to action. He leaps over the Robbie and lands a flying kick to the tentacle monster and knocks him down. He pulls a spinning leap to the top of a lunch table where he duels with a skeleton monster who was about to jump on top of him. He ducks two punches and leaps over an attempted leg sweep before pulling him by the leg and tripping him over onto a row of trays.)

Zack: Bone apatite. 

(As Zack leaps off the table to go fight somewhere else, Robbie remains below clutching his head down.)

Trini: Stay there Robbie. You hit your head on the floor pretty hard. I'll cover you.

Robbie: Th-thanks.

Trini: No. Thank you.

Tentacle monster: Isn't this sweet?

Trini: Huh?

(Trini grows slightly worried when she sees the tentacled monster getting back up and approaching her; the legs on the top of his head moving furiously.)

Tentacle monster: Now, about that kiss...

(Seeing him as well, Robbie tries to get back to his feet. He only gets as far as a knee before the monster throws a punch to Robbie's face. Trini rushes over just in time to catch him by the wrist. She pulls him toward her body, splits at the last second and drives her her palm into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. On the other end of the cafeteria, Kimberly finds herself cornered by an inmate wielding a plastic spork. She backflips to get out of harm's way, but runs right into a second. Thinking fast, she kicks the inmate behind her right into a wall, then catches the spork wielding fist of one in front of her. She hits him with a high kick to his chest and knocks him toward the exit. The monster takes a hard tumble when the doors swings open. Goldar and his guards burst through after being alerted.)

Goldar: I knew you power geeks would cause trouble. Guards, get them.

(The guards in riot gear spread out pulling out their batons and pepper spray as they move.)

Zack: Look out guys, stay close.

Kimberly: They're coming right for us!

 

"Not if I have anything to do with it!"

(Recognizing the familiar voice the ranger turn toward the back where they find an unmorphed Jason in front of a giant portal that leads back home.)

Billy: Jason!

Trini: Thank goodness.

Zack: My man, I knew you'd come through.

Jason: We don't have much time. Run through the portal now!

(The rest of the team makes a bee line for the exit, pushing through the other monsters and masking their eyes from the pepper spray being blown in their direction. Some of the monsters have also put the pieces together and are trying to push past Jason to get into the portal.)

Jason: Sorry guys, I'm fresh out of pardons.

(He tries to drop them as fast as they approach him, though he finds himself getting quickly overwhelmed when Goldar swoops in.)

Goldar: Oh no you aren't. You created this mess, so now Angel Grove will suffer the consequences.

(Jason tries to quickly drop him with a boot to the chest, but Goldar brushes it off easily and returns the favor.)

Goldar: Now I'll finish you all. You'll wish you never came here.

(Goldar takes two mighty swings of his sword, but luckily the red ranger dodges them both. He tries a third down Jason's midsection but Jason lunges over the sword to the other side. This time Goldar is barely able to turn around before two kicks to the sword knock his weapon out of his hand.)

Goldar: My sword!

Jason: You're a dead man walking!

(Jason leaps in with two lightning fast kicks to the chest. Goldar tries to punch him but he catches the fist and tries to bring him down by the wrist. Goldar swats him backwards, but doesn't stop the roundhouse kick to the jaw that follows. The kick throws him way off balance and crashes him into a monster made entirely of flames.)

Jason: That's unfortunate.

Goldar: Get out of my way, knucklehead.

Jason: Guys look out, fire!

(The two fall over a table full of Styrofoam lunch trays which immediately burst into flames.)

Robbie: Quick. We gotta get out of here!

(Conceding defeat after being surrounded by flames, Goldar makes one final declaration.) 

Goldar: You may have won the battle red ranger, but you will never win the war!

Zordon: Jason.

Jason: I read you Zordon.

Zordon: You don't have much time. The portal is about to close. 

Jason: We're on our way.

(Looking out into the fiery sea in front of him, he sees his friends by the portal fighting off the monsters that are also trying to get in. Willing to take another chance, he orders them to forget about them.)

Jason: Guys, run through the portal. It's about to close.

Billy: But Jason, the monsters...

Jason: Move!

(Back at the command center, Alpha tries desperately to keep the portal open for just a few seconds longer.)

Alpha: Aye, yi, yi, yi, yai! I don't think I can hold it. 

Zordon: You must try Alpha.

Alpha: I can't, the portal is closing. The scanners have picked up several energy sources entering the portal and heading this way, but I cannot confirm their identities.

Zordon: Then I am afraid we have no choice but to hope for the best. Keep the force field on standby in case Zedd or one of his monsters has gone through the portal.

Alpha: Aye, yi, yai... 

(Alpha runs over to the opposite end of the control panel to initiate the safety protocol while praying he doesn't have to use it. Several figures are heard teleporting in behind him. He becomes worried when Zordon doesn't immediately respond. He slowly turns around.)

Jason: Miss us?

Alpha: Ay yi, yi, yi, yai. Yes, of course. You had me so worried.

(Alpha runs over like a kid who misses his parent and give Jason a big hug. Some of the other rangers join in as well.) 

 

Zordon: Welcome back rangers. And once again Jason, you've proven yourself to be a formidable leader.

Robbie: Yeah man, I gotta hand it to you. You really came through today. You got us out of a hard spot. 

Zack: You were awesome bro.

Jason: Thanks guys! I just did what any of you would've done.

Kimberly: It's just so nice to be back in the real world and to eat outside food again.

Robbie: Kim, we were in prison for two hours. You didn't even eat.

Trini: I kind of get what Kim means though. Prison is no place I ever want to be in again. Monsters or no monsters. And I hope I never run into cops like the ones that arrested us again either.

Kimberly: Yeah me too. Is this the kind of thing you were talking about going through before, Robbie?

(He nods. Then shrugs.)

Robbie: Yeah. I mean this kind of thing does happen on occasion. It has happened to me before, that's why I wasn't entirely surprised when I was arrested. There are bad police officers that racially profile. You shouldn't have to ask your brown friends if it exists, you should just know. But the problem is not in the epidemic that Zedd made it out to be. Most police officers are... well, they're doing their jobs.

Kimberly: Are you defending police officers? Am I hearing you right? You're supporting "the man?"

Robbie: No! 

Kimberly: Don't you just feel like an Uncle Tom saying that?

Robbie: Shut up.

Alpha: You guys! We've located Tommy.

(The rangers rush to the viewing globe where Alpha puts up an image of Tommy. He is sitting quietly by a patio upstate, staring out into the sunset with a pad and pencil in hand.)

Kimberly: Aww, I miss him so much you guys.

Robbie: I can't believe Trini would think you would mess around with me.

Trini: KIM!!!

Kimberly: Shhh! He's about to talk.

Tommy: Dear Jason, I know this is a little late, but I'm writing to you guys to let you all know that I'm okay. (Sighs) I miss you guys a lot. But I need this time to get my head together.

Robbie: Why is he saying out loud what he's writing?

 

Tommy: Jase, go win that golden pipe trophy for me. I know you can do it, you're a winner. You always have been. Look, I don't blame you for what happened. I never did. Just keep your head together, the others depend on you. And so do it. We'll see each other one day. Your friend, Tommy.

(Tommy take a deep breath and looks up at the sky; presumably thinking deeply to himself. Jason looks to his friends with a newfound confidence.) 

Jason: You guys, I'm really proud to call you my team. I couldn't have done anything without all of you by my side. You guys are the greatest crew one could ask for.

Zack: Thanks man, you're a really great leader. Don't ever doubt that for a second.

Jason: Thanks man.

Kimberly: Hold on. I don't mean to interrupt the warm and fuzzies... but what is Tommy doing with that rope?

(Tommy pulls out a rope from his green backpack and throws one end over the top of his uncle's patio. What's more concerning is the fact that he seems to be tying the other end into a noose.) 

Kimberly: Can someone please tell me what he's doing with that rope?

Trini: He's grabbing a chair!

Kimberly: I-I gotta go. Good luck with your tournament Jason.

Robbie: Don't leave. You'll miss the best part.

(Kim teleports away as everyone else remains glued to the screen. Later in the day, the rangers and especially Jason are forced to shift focus to the golden pipe tournament.)

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final round of the 22nd annual Golden Pipe Tournament. The participants in each corner, both wearing red are Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos."

 

(In Rocky's corner, he receives a last minute advice from his ring managers.)

Adam: Alright Rocky you're almost there. Now, this guy is good and he's strong, but he's slow. He's also been fighting all day so he's tired. I want you to do the old hit and run. You go into attack mode, then back off and let him run after you. Do that enough times and you should wear him out in a couple of minutes.

Rocky: Right.

Aisha: And don't let the fact that you're friends with him slow you down. In this tournament, you have no friends. He is the guy that brutally killed your entire family. He is the one who all your exes left you for. He is the boss you never liked and now have a chance to get back at.

Rocky: He's going down!

(On the other end, Jason is receiving a pep talk of his own.)

Robbie: He's the guy next to you in class that won't let you copy off his homework. And he's the guy that will cover his paper with his arm during a test like a huge tool. He's the gu—

Jason: Robbie, what are you doing?

Robbie: I'm hyping you up?

Jason: You're not my manager. Go sit back down.

(Robbie sucks his teeth and goes back to his seat, where he's joined by Billy and Trini.)

Trini: It was a nice try, Robbie.

Robbie: Thanks.

(Robbie sits sulkily next to Billy, and reaches over to grab some of his popcorn without asking.)

Billy: Hey!

Trini: By the way, I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did back there.

Robbie: Back where?

Trini: You know? When you stood up for me.

Robbie: Oh! Yeah, that's no big deal. 

Trini: It was to me. It was a very dangerous spot. I'm really thankful that you were there for me.

(It takes him a second to realize what she's doing.)

Robbie: Any time Trini.

Trini: I'm sorry that our friendship has turned into this... it really shouldn't be this way.

Robbie: I agree.

Trini: Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?

Robbie: It's fine, let's just forget everything and start over again. 

Trini: I'd like that. I really would.

(He reaches over and extends his hand to her.)

Robbie: Hi, my name is Robbie. Nice to meet you.

Trini: (laughs) You're silly.

Robbie: Want something to drink? Maybe some food? Ernie's got a sweet deal on hotdogs.

Trini: That's alright. Billy bought some popcorn for all of us.

(She reaches into his bowl.)

Billy: No I haven't! Stop ignoring me. I'm sitting between the both of you.

Robbie: Shh! I'm trying to lay the "golden pipe" here. 

Trini: Huh?

Robbie: Nothing.

(The fighters meet at the center as the ref goes over the rules. Once he's finished, the men bow toward one another, then once again to the ref. They return to their corners and prepare to begin.)

Referee: Fighters. Get ready.... Fight!

(Rocky goes flying right in out of the gate and tries to hit Jason with a series of fast roundhouse kicks to the face. Jason ducks all of them one by one, then connects with a kick to the chest. The kick knocks Rocky backwards, though he remains on his feet. Jason tries again to take him down with a flying kick, but Rocky is able to roll to safety. Once he's up, Jason tries to take him back down with a kick to the back of the knee. The agile Rocky backflips in the air and lands on the same spot. He recovers by landing two spin kicks of his own, nearly pushing Jason out of bounds.)

Zack: Oh man, come on Jason. Don't give in now.

Aisha: Let's go Rocky!

Adam: Hit and run! Wear him out.

(Jason tries to rush back with a high kick to the jaw, but Rocky dodges the blow and suddenly become evasive. Jason foolishly runs after him and throws off-balance punch after off-balance punch. With his center of gravity off, Rocky is able to easily kick him in the one leg supporting all his weight and take him down.)

Referee: Alright, back away!

(The ref moves Rocky back to his corner, as Jason begins to get frustrated with himself. When order to begin again, Jason tries to attack aggressively again, this time chasing him back with a series of kicks. None of them connect, but it does corner him near the out of bounds area, where Jason finally lands one in the midsection that knocks Rocky away.)

Referee: Hold on! Out of bounds. Back in your corners.

Trini: You can do it Jason!

Adam: Let's go Rocky, don't give up. You've got him on the ropes.

Referee: Fight!

(This time Rocky give up on the whole hit and run strategy and tries to knock Jason out. He rushes in aggressively with a bicycle kick then a punch to the side. Jason stops the kick with his right hand and the kick with his left, throwing Rocky off-balance. Now momentarily vulnerable, Jason kicks him right in the mid-section and takes him down when crouched with an elbow to the back. Almost immediately afterwards, the bell rings. The crowd bursts in applause.)

Trini: Yes! I think he did it!

(Jason leans down and helps Rocky back up to his feet. His whispers something in his ear and shakes his hand.)

Jason: Good match bro.

Rocky: You too.

(The two separate and go back to their respective corners, where the rest of the ranger team is there to congratulate Jason with high fives.)

Referee: The judges have made their decision. The winner of the 22nd annual Golden Pipe karate tournament is... Jason Lee Scott!

(As he's handed the trophy, Zack and Billy reach down behind him and pick him up over their shoulder in triumph.)

 

Jason: Yes! This one's for you Tommy. Wherever you are.


	15. Season 2: Episode 15 - White Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prison escape leads to a new threat to the city for an undermanned ranger team.

(In a weekday afternoon in sunny Angel Grove, the ranger's friends, Bulk and Skull wander through the deserted rail yard downtown on their way to their next adventure.)

Skull: Bulky, where are you taking me?

Bulk: Quiet down numbskull. I'm taking us to see the power rangers.

Skull: Well we need to hurry to my place then. They're on after Bobby's World.

Bulk: No you idiot. We're going to see the real power rangers.

Skull: Oh. But how? You know where they are?

Bulk: Just think, where do we see the Power Rangers fight monsters the most?

Skull: Japan?

Bulk: No... (Groans) the park!

Skull: Oh!!

Bulk: Yes. That's why we're going to sit at the park and wait until they inevitably show up.

Skull: Now that's a plan I like. I just wish you told me beforehand; I would've packed a picnic.

Bulk: Pack a picnic... is all you think about food? All you do is eat, eat, eat and yet you never seem to gain a pound. 

Skull: I've weighed a buck fifty for about as long as I can remember.

Bulk: Yeah, I remember when I weighed a hundred and fifty pounds.

Skull: I do too. We were in the fifth grade together, remember?

Bulk: For your information, I'm overweight because it runs in my family.

Skull: I thought you were overweight because nobody runs in your family?

Bulk: Laugh it up, wise guy. Just laugh it up. It just so happens that I packed a lunch with me. But now I'm not sure if I'm gonna give you any.

Skull: Oh come on Bulky, I'm starving. Don't do this to me.

Bulk: Nope.

Skull: Come on...

Bulk: No.

Skull: Come on!!!

Bulk: Alright fine! You can have one cookie. But you better eat slow; we're gonna be waiting for a while.

Skull: Awesome. 

(Bulk takes off his backpack and unzips it to sift through the lunch he's packed. What the boys don't know, is that they aren't alone in the abandoned rail yard, and they aren't the only ones who are hungry...)

Bulk: Let's see, which flavor am I willing to part ways with? Chocolate chip? Macadamia nut? Oatmeal raison? Yuck, you can have this one. My mom must've packed it so I can eat healthy. 

Skull: Oh come o Bulky, can you at least give me a good one?

Bulk: Keep it up and you'll wind up with nothing.

 

"I like that idea."

 

Bulk: Oh do you? Well, if you want to be a wise guy then, I'll gladly let you starve.

Skull: (startled) N-n-n-n-no Bulky.... I-I-I...

Bulk: No, I hear you loud and clear buddy. I guess I'll have to eat all of this myself.

Skull: No, it wasn't me... L-l-look behind you!

Bulk: What are you talking about? There's no one he--

(Bulk gets up and turns around. His words stop short as a large, non-human figure with tentacles coming out of its head creeps toward them.)

Skull: What do you think he wants?

Tentacle Monster: Hand over the food.

Bulk: Macadamia or oatmeal raisin?

Tentacle Monster: All of it.

Skull: B-bulk... I think you should give him the food.

Bulk: I have a better idea...

Skull: What's that?

Bulk: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!

(Bulk and Skull turn right around and try to bolt the other way. But they don't get very far when a two more figures, a lizard-like female in an orange jumpsuit and a man made up entirely of flames, magically appear behind them.)

 

Female Monster: I don't think you're going anywhere.

(They gasp.)

Flame monster: Hand over the food. Or else...

Bulk: (gulp) Or else what?

 

"Or else it's hurtin time!"

(A third figure made entirely of dark grey rock sneaks behind them. Neither Bulk nor Skull ever get a good look at him, as he clobbers them both over the head with his stone fists. The two of them drop to the floor like two stones themselves; spilling all of the food all over the ground. The four monsters rejoice and give each other high fives as they make off with Bulk's food.)

Flame Monster: You lucky I don't burn you two alive.

Female Monster: Look, the fat one wet himself!

Tentacle Monster: Come on, let's ditch.

Rock Monster: It's lunch time!

Tentacle Monster: It sure is, buddy.

(A little later in the day, most of the power rangers plus Ritchie, decide to hang out at the local Charbucks for a refreshing change from the Juice Bar. They have reason to as well: Robbie just got his job back.)

Robbie: Alright everyone, your drinks are served.

Jason: Let's bring them on.

Trini: Alright Robbie!

Zack: Congrats on getting your job back bro.

Robbie: Thanks.

Billy: And thank you for the complimentary beverages.

Robbie: It's the least I could do. Now don't just grab any random drink; I made every single drink special for each person.

Trini: Ooh, sounds cool.

Robbie: Extra caramel latte with whipped cream for Zack. Four shot Americano for Jason. Green tea latte for Trini...

Ritchie: What's special about my coffee?

Robbie: It's decaf.

(He tosses the mug in Ritchie's general direction.)

Trini: Wow Robbie, this is incredible!

Robbie: You like the drink?

Trini: No. I'm afraid to taste it...

Jason: Most women normally are when he hands them drinks.

Trini: No, I mean it's gorgeous. Look at this design he left on my drink.  
(Trini passes around the mug, containing tiny designs of flowers made of foam.)

Zack: Wow.

Billy: That's incredible.

Jason: Looks like you found your calling in this place man. 

Ritchie: My coffee's cold...

Robbie: Yeah. Honestly, I could see myself having a pretty decent career here. Oh, wait here guys. Someone took a dump on the bathroom walls.

(Robbie takes the tray with him and walks back behind the counter to grab gloves and cleaning supplies. Ritchie also tries to scoot out himself.)

Ritchie: Excuse me too you guys. I'm gonna go grab some sugar and milk.

(As pushes through his side of the table on his way out to the condiment bar, Billy eyes him down, then turns to Trini, who is still staring admirably at her drink.)

Billy: So... what's going on between you too? 

Trini: Huh?

Billy: You and Ritchie. Weren't you going to break up with him or something?

Trini: Oh... yeah.

Zack: And?

Trini: Well, I sat him down to have the talk with him. And I kind of led off by coming clean about Robbie.

Jason: Wait, you mean he didn't know you dated Robbie?!

(She shakes her head sheepishly.)

Trini: He does now. 

Zack: Geez girl. I thought you were the smart one of the two.

Trini: I know...

Zack: I guess it's safe to guess that he didn't take it very well?

Trini: It really bothered him. He tried to hide it, but I could tell. And it made me feel terrible that I didn't come clean with it sooner. He started talking about trust and coming clean with one another. And... I caved.

Zack: You didn't...

Trini: I did... I went into that conversation, just waiting for the chance to say "Ritchie... this just isn't working out." But by the end, what came out was "Ritchie... I'm sorry, I'll change."

Jason: Well, best of luck juggling your two boyfriends then.

Trini: One. I mean... none really. Nor do I want anything serious right now. I just sort of have balance what I have with Ritchie with my friendship with Robbie.

(Trini rests her head on her hand and looks back down at her coffee. A hand suddenly creeps up from over her shoulder, holding a stir stick and mixes up her drink.)

Ritchie: It tastes a lot better if you mix up the ingredients.

Trini: Huh? Oh... uh, thank you Ritchie. That's thoughtful of you.

Ritchie: Anytime, babe.

(Ritchie flashes a bright smile before taking a huge gulp of his coffee which still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Trini looks down and sees that the design Robbie left on her green tea latte is completely destroyed and indistinguishable. A few seconds later, Kimberly rushes in with some great news.)

Kimberly: Oh my god you guys, I have some great news!

(Told you...)

Jason: What is it?

Kimberly: Tommy just called. He says he's coming home at the end of the week.

Zack: Whoa, that's awesome.

Jason: Sweet. I smell a party with all his friends.

Ritchie: Great. I love parties!

Trini: Hmm....

Robbie: Hey guys, what's everyone getting excited over? 

Kimberly: Tommy's coming home!

Robbie: You mean Tommy wasn't here? 

Kimberly: No. He went missing for like two weeks remember?

Robbie: ....

Kimberly: We're thinking of throwing him a surprise party with all his friends.

Robbie: Oh good. I'll be catching up on sleep.

Zack: I can't wait man. It's been way too quiet around here.

(Meanwhile, at the command center...)

Alpha: All is safe and secure in Angel Grove, Zordon.

Zordon: Good. I suggest we use this lull to prepare for the secret mission we must embark upon. Shut off all the command center's power and concentrate it to our hidden chamber where we shall relocate to.

Alpha: Right Zordon. Consider it done. 

(Alpha pushes several different buttons, causing most of the lights in the command center to go dim and Zordon to de-ionize.)

Alpha: I sure hope Zedd doesn't plan some sort of attack while we're down.

(Meanwhile on the moon...)

Lord Zedd: I detect a sudden weakness in the morphin grid. Perhaps it's time I capitalize with another attack?

Goldar: Our armies have been getting stronger my lord. I knew that if we kept at i—

Lord Zedd: Silence you fool. It is more than that. The morphing grid's power is maintained by the constant struggle between good and evil.

Goldar: Maybe Zordon gave up?

Lord Zedd: Or is somehow damaged. Either way now is the perfect chance to retrieve the former green ranger to turn him against his friends. Now, just to find something to keep the other power brats occupied...

(Lord Zedd rises from his throne and lumbers over to the ledge. He scans through Angel Grove for something he might like, but then suddenly stops when something catches his eye.)

Lord Zedd: What? It can't be... 

(He takes a closer look to a spot near the abandoned train tracks.)

Lord Zedd: There are monsters already down there? Not just any monsters, those are inmates from the Otherworld Penitentiary. But how could they be on Earth. That facility is beyond maximum security. How could they have escaped?!

(Goldar tries to quietly sneak off behind him.)

Lord Zedd: You!

Goldar: Ah, my lord I can explain! They must have entered the portal red ranger used to rescue his friends. I had nothing to do with it.

Lord Zedd: What? Nothing to do with it? You are the head of security in that prison. You're supposed to keep these inmates from getting out. You had onejob! 

Goldar: The whole place caught fire my lord, I had to flee to save myself.

Lord Zedd: How convenient. The flame monster started a fire in order to escape. How could have possibly seen that one coming?

Goldar: Actually, I sort of ran into him...

Lord Zedd: Quiet, you nimrod. I suppose now that they're out. I might as well make good use of them and have them take out the power rangers.

Goldar: But master, I thought they were in prison because they fail to follow orders?

Lord Zedd: Yes, but we'll see how subordinate they quickly become when I threaten to haul them back off to where they came from!

(Lord Zedd laughs evilly to himself as he conjures up his next evil plot. Meanwhile at Angel Grove Park, a bruised Bulk and Skull carry on their mission despite just being assaulted earlier. And despite protests from within...)

Skull: Can we get out of here already and go to the hospital? I'm getting woozy.

 

Bulk: No. We set out today to find the power rangers and that's what we're gonna do. Perseverance Skull; all the great detectives have it.

Skull: This heat is not helping my concussion. Plus I'm hungry.

Bulk: Yeah, me too. Maybe we'll wait another hour, then we'll go grab something to eat.

Skull: (Moans) You would think if the rangers keep getting attacked at the park, that they would just stop going to the park?

(A little further down south, the rangers without Robbie are wandering down the park.)

Kimberly: I can't wait until Tommy comes back you guys. Things just haven't been the same around here without him. 

Zack: That's for sure. I miss the days when he was here with us. It's like having a fallen brother in combat.

Kimberly: Tell me about it. All Tommy ever talks about how he would give anything to get a second chance. Heck, I would give anything for that.

(Cut back to Bulk and Skull)

Skull: I just wish we had some sort of a clue. You know, to show us that we're on the right track. A sign.

(Suddenly, a loud explosion goes off in the distance that gets the attention of everyone in the park.)

Kimberly: Whoa, what was that you guys?

Billy: I don't know, but I'm betting it's nothing good.

 

Jason: We should go check it out.

Trini: Right.

(The rangers run in the direction of the explosion, which is marked by the cloud of smoke pouring into the sky. Bulk and Skull however, get there first.)

Bulk: Come on Skull! This is the sign we've been waiting for!!

(The two run right into the proverbial fire where a small dumpster is buried deep within a crater created by the explosion. Inside of that crater is exactly what they've been looking for this whole time.)

Rita: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ......

Bulk: This is it!

Skull: Yeah, this is it! ...what is it?

Bulk: An omen. A sign from the gods pointing us in the right direction. 

Skull: Can we open it?

(Bulk haphazardly reaches out to pick it up, but is immediately scaled by the incredible heat it is emitting.)

Skull: Guess not.

Bulk: Must be cooling down like a car engine or something.

Skull: Hey, maybe we can take it to my uncle's garage. He has some tools in his place; maybe we can pry it open.

Bulk: Great idea.

(Skull, who has gloves on, picks it up and is able to carry the giant container away just before the rangers show up.)

Billy: I think it's this way.

Zack: Yeah, I can still see the smoke rising out of it.

Trini: What do you think Billy?

(Billy hovers his hand over it, but doesn't even have to touch surface to realize it is too hot.)

Billy: Still burning hot. I'd say something was here... not too long ago.

Jason: If it was here... where is it now?

(While the rangers try to put the pieces together, a charter bus arrives on the sidewalk near the abandoned rail yard. Although the bus is mostly full, only one person comes out of it, holding a small green and white backpack.)

Tommy: Thanks for letting me board an earlier bus. Have a good one.

(Tommy waves to the bus driver and walks through the rail yard as a short cut back into town. The sky is beginning to darken and Tommy is all alone, but Tommy appears unafraid of what can go wrong. Things have been awfully quiet around him anyway since he lost his powers; much to his disliking. Little does he know, he is about to get exactly what he wishes for after venturing out a little too far to head back.)

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Tommy: Huh? Who's there?

(A second, female voice calls out to him...)

"Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of an English man."

Tommy: I'm American!

"(Groans) God, what an idiot."

Tommy: Show yourself!

"With pleasure."

(A lizard-like woman with long brown hair and an orange jumpsuit appears right before Tommy; as if she came from out of thin air. She leans back and drills him in the chest with a vicious kick that knocks his backpack off of him.)

Tommy: Great. I should've known.

(Before long, Tommy is surrounded by the four monsters.)

Tommy: Talk about rolling out the red carpet for my return.

Tentacle Monster: What's in the bag?

Tommy: Why do you care? I'm not a ranger anymore. Why don't you buzz off?

Flame Monster: Wait, did he say ranger?

Tentacle Monster: This guy's a ranger?

Stone Monster: Me clobber power rangers!

Tommy: Was it something I said?

Tentacle Monster: You just used the magic p-word. We spit on that word. That word is the reason me and my colleagues were imprisoned and locked away in some other planet. We loathe that word and anyone associated with it. In other words: Today is not your lucky day.

(Sensing immediate danger unless he does something, Tommy puts down his backpack and puts up his dukes to defend himself.)

Tentacle Monster: Get him.

(The four monsters jump him at once from all corners. Tommy quickly pushes them all away with four lightning fast kicks, but it doesn't do much in the way of damaging them. Still they stand before him and still he stands completely outnumbered and no chance for escape. That is until a rush of energy suddenly surges through his veins.)

Tommy: AHHHHHHH!!!! 

(Bemused, the monsters hold on their attack as Tommy's body starts flashing bright green and white.)

Female Monster: W-what's going on?

Flame Monster: Is he tripping on acid.

Tentacle Monster: Are we tripping on acid? What was in that oatmeal raisin?

(Tommy falls to a knee and clutches his chest in agony before mysteriously disappearing into thin air. The monsters look to on another for confirmation of what just happened. However they themselves disappear into nothing shortly thereafter.)

Lord Zedd: Yes! Everything is going according to plan.

(Back on the moon, Zedd triumphantly marches around his base, swinging his staff around as he lines up before the four monsters he has apparently picked off from the rail yard.)

Flame Monster: You!

Tentacle Monster: Well if it isn't the emperor whose lost his skin.

Lord Zedd: In the flesh.

Female Monster: I guess we didn't do a good enough job of hiding, huh?

Lord Zedd: You were fools to even think you can remain hidden from me. Don't you know? I see all. I'm like a God; only real! Hahahaha!

Baboo: They also probably shouldn't have stayed in Angel Grove.

Lord Zedd: Silence!

Tentacle Monster: Can it, Zedd. If you're gonna throw us back in prison just do it already.

Lord Zedd: So quick to assume. Actually, I applaud your courage in trying to escape. Therefore, I will reward you with a proposition.

Female Monster: What kind of proposition?

Lord Zedd: Work with me to destroy the power rangers.

Tentacle Monster: Forget it!

Stone Monster: Me no like! Smash Zedd!!!

Flame Monster: I'd rather rot in prison for the rest of my life than work for slime like you. You give the rest of us monsters a bad name.

Lord Zedd: But you didn't let me finish... work with me to destroy the rangers. And I will grant you all pardons.

(The four of them fall silent.)

Lord Zedd: If and only if they are completely destroyed. Once the last one gasps their last breath, I will transfer you all to your respective homes, where you can live happily ever after.

Tentacle Monster: ....

Goldar: So what's it gonna be?

(After being forced into a tough choice, the four monsters look to one another though they don't get much feedback beside blank stares. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Robbie is done with work and on his way home. He travels through the very same rail yard with a friend and co-worker named Jorge.)

Jorge: It's good to have you back bro.

Robbie: Thanks. It's good to be back and making some money again.

Jorge: Things have been awful crazy since you left. We've been so short staffed. It'll be great to have an extra body on Sundays too.

Robbie: Yeah I bet. Well I mean this Sunday's no good for me...

Jorge: I see. I guess it's nice to see some things never change.

Robbie: It's good to stay consistent.

Jorge: Sure. So what's up with you and your girlfriend?

(Robbie's face starts to twist up.)

Robbie: Well... she's not really my girlfriend anymore. We broke up a while back.

Jorge: Oh. Sorry. So is that why she had that guy hugging up on her?

(He nods)

Jorge: How do you feel about having to see that every day?

Robbie: I've come to terms with it.

Jorge: Have you?

Robbie: I mean, we're finally friends again. She wouldn't even talk to me for a few weeks and now I feel like she's finally starting to open up around me again. Maybe sometime down the line I'd like to try and give us a second chance. There's a big project in school coming up, I think I'm gonna ask her to a study date. You know, to get the wheels going.

Jorge: Is she with that guy? Like officially?

Robbie: Sure. I think.

Jorge: You sure that's a road you want to go down then? Home wrecker? I mean how would you feel if it was the other way around and that Ritchie kid tried to sabotage your relationship?

(Thoughts of Hannah M. Tanah and what she did to his relationship start flooding his mind. Does he really want to stoop that kind of level?)

Jorge: However you guys split, you had your shot. Best you can do now is hope it doesn't work out between her and the other guy. Worst thing you can do it try to force your way back in and risk straining what you have with her now.

Robbie: ...you have a point.

Jorge: Bet you practically had to save her life just to get her to talk to you again.

Robbie: (shrugs) A couple times, yeah.

Jorge: So my suggestion is to be cool for a bit. I know you're dying for a second chance, but you gotta take it slow. Let her get comfortable with you again and it can happen.

(Although Robbie to go against his word with every fiber in his being, his friend makes all the sense in the world... though it kills him.)

Robbie: Yeah, maybe.

Jorge: Are you sure she even still likes you back at this point?

Robbie: She might. I still feel a spark there. Like deep down she wants just as much as I do to be back together.

Jorge: Wouldn't she be with you if that were the case?

Robbie: I don't know man... trying to figure out women is like trying to figure out how an armless man scratches his rear. 

Jorge: (laughs) Well, then I wish you the best of luck with that.

Robbie: Alright, well my house is straight up this way. I'll see you later man.

Jorge: We aren't gonna hit the buffet after work like the good old days?

Robbie: Nah, I've got some work to catch up on. Besides you never leave any food left for me to eat.

Jorge: Homework? What are you talking about? And I barely eat when I'm there.

Robbie: They put speed bumps in the buffet just to slow you down. 

Jorge: Is that why they did that?

Robbie: And yeah, the end of the semester's coming up and I'm trying to catch up on some work.

Jorge: I take that back then, you have changed. Alright then, I'll see you around man.

Robbie: See you.

(The two slap each other five as Jorge turns left to go home. Robbie wanders alone until he's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. He passes by a large cave-like ditch underneath a hill. His curiosity gets the better of him and he peeks his head inside to investigate.)

Robbie: This would make a pretty nice pad for a homeless person. Looks like somebody's already called dibs too.

(He looks around and sees discarded cans of food and wrappers, as well as evidence of a camp fire for warmth. He is a little more curious due to the fact that it doesn't really smell all that bad. In his neighborhood, there is a pretty big problem with homelessness and that distinct smell was absent here. That's when a big pile in the corner catches his eye. He gasps, then backs away.)

Robbie: (gasps) What is that...?

(But he already knows the answer. He sticks his head back inside to look more closely. The pile in the corner looked strangely familiar to him. It's a pile of discarded orange jumpsuits. Just like the ones he wore while locked away in the Otherworld Penitentiary. Despite not seeing anybody with those suits he puts the pieces together and wastes no time reaching for his communicator.)

Robbie: Zordon, come in.

(He gets no reply.)

Robbie: Zordon?

(Again no reply. After waiting a few seconds, he decides to contact the others.)

Robbie: Jason, come in.

(But again, no one replies.)

Robbie: What is going on?

Jason: We read you.

(He breathes a sigh of relief.)

Robbie: Jason, guys... I think you should teleport to the abandoned railroad fast. I have something to show you.

Kimberly: Robbie, we are not sticking our hands in your pocket again. We don't have time for your games.

Robbie: No, I'm serious this time. I think Zedd might be up to something.

Jason: We're on our way.

(Within seconds, the entire power ranger team appears behind him.)

Robbie: (Pointing) What do you guys think?

(Billy takes a peek into the makeshift home and sees nothing out of the ordinary. However once his eyes lock onto the discarded jumpsuits, he can't help but to feel a little uneasy.)

Billy: I think we better brace ourselves for something big pretty soon...

Trini: You guys, look what I found.

(Trini points to the green and white backpack left on the floor when Tommy was attacked.)

Zack: Open it. It may give us a clue as to who's been hanging out here.

(Trini opens the bag up and sifts through the belongings. She sees nothing but typical travelling items inside: toothbrush, comb, deodorant, a book. However she does spot something of interest... a photograph.)

Trini: What's this?

Jason: It looks like a picture.

Kimberly: It's... a picture of me!

Robbie: That's so weird. You're looking through the belongings of your future murderer.

Kimberly: ...I... I don't think this was just anybody's bag. I think... this was Tommy.

Trini: But doesn't he come back at the end of the week?

Robbie: You mean he came back early? Things were so peaceful here without him. 

Kimberly: Robbie, he could seriously be hurt. Show some compassion.

Robbie: Did you know that if you play "Go Green Ranger" backwards it tells kids to smoke drugs?

Kimberly: Robbie!

Billy: Well, if it is Tommy I'm guessing these four jumpsuits have something to do with Lord Zedd.

(Back on the moon...)

Lord Zedd: No! My cover's been blown! It is too soon. Send down the putties.

(Within seconds, rail yard is surrounded by putty patrollers.)

Kimberly: Putties!

Zack: I guess I was wrong about it being too quiet around here.

Jason: Can em!

(The rangers spread out. Jason bursts through the middle though to try and draw some his way and make it easier on his friends. He pulls a backflip that leaves him some room to move. He ducks one putty's swing, then responds with a punch and kick to the chest. He uses the kick to spring himself backwards and into a side kick to the chest of an enemy behind him. Sensing double trouble straight ahead, Jason backflips again then rushes forward to land two punches to the chest; one for each enemy.

Trini on the other side leads her own charge, using extremely refined kicks. She eliminates threats on each end with two high kicks to the chest. She backs up, anticipating another attack from the sides. When it does come she puts her hands up to block both punches and twists both their wrists simultaneously till they fall on the floor. An attacker approaches from the front, which Trini tries to take out with a crescent kick. The putty ducks, but cannot recover quickly enough to block the proceeding blow to the chest.

Kim finds herself surrounded more so than the others and it begins to worry her. She tries to remain calm however and uses her agility to guide her. She shifts away from a kick from the right, nailing a putty behind her right on the Z target. Kim thanks him by kicking that putty in the chest as well as the one behind her and to the left of her.

Robbie's fighting style looks comparatively crude and unrefined next to the others, but effective nonetheless. He ducks a blow from his right, catching the arm. Then ducks backwards to dodge a blow from the left while catching the arm. Robbie swings both enemies around so that they face each other, grabs them both by the back of the head and slams them into one another. Then while dazed, he pulls in front of them and disposes them simultaneously with a double back elbow.

Zack on the other hand moves fluidly; almost as if he is about to start dancing. He confounds the putties enough that the one to Zack's right doesn't see a bicycle kick coming that takes him out. Zack turns around and tries for a flying wheel kick, but the enemy to his left ducks. Zack lands on his feet and throws a right to the putty behind that last one, then turns around to throw a kick to the one on the front. He catches his foot and spins him in the air, but again, Zack lands on his feet and takes him down with another bicycle kick.

Surrounded himself, Billy goes into the defensive. He tries to back away from his enemies but cannot escape their attacks. He blocks a punch from both his right and his left; pushing away the one on his left and kicking the one on his right. A third enemy comes rushing toward him from the front, but Billy ducks right in time, letting the putty fall over his shoulders and to the other side. From there Billy lands another kick to the chest, then leapfrogs over the downed body to strike two more with a split kick. Kim flips in with one more approaching, and almost as if it was rehearsed beforehand, they line up back to back and land two boots to his chest, sending him flying through the air before disintegrating into nothing.)

Jason: Is everyone alright?

Trini: Yeah, I think I'm okay.

Kimberly: I just hope Tommy's alright.

Billy: Suffice it to say that something weird is going on.

Robbie: I know. I wasn't even able to reach Alpha and Zordon just now.

Jason: Neither were we. I say we teleport there right now. We'll get some answers.

Robbie: Right.

(While the rangers teleport to go deal with one problem, Bulk and Skull unwittingly start another for them while entering Skull's uncle's garage.)

Skull: What do you think?

(Bulk nods approvingly. Skull rushes over to put the heavy dumpster down.)

Skull: Now what?

Bulk: Now we open it. Then we discover the secrets of the power rangers. Grab a hammer.

(Skull grabs a hammer and Bulk pulls out a power drill out of thin air. They both get to work trying to pry open the dumpster containing Rita Repulsa. Inside, she awakens to the noise and clutches her ears in agony.)

Rita: Ahhhhh! What is that noise?!

(The two momentarily stop...)

Skull: Did you hear that?

Bulk: No.

(Skull shrugs, then they continue.)

Rita: Ahh! I haven't been drilled this hard since college. It's giving me such a headache!

(Meanwhile, the rangers reach the command center and become instantly concerned when they're greeted with complete darkness.)

Robbie: What on earth is going on in here?

Kimberly: Whoa. Sure is spooky in here without any lights.

Billy: Hmm. For some reason it seems like everything but the emergency power has been shut down.

Robbie: Keen eye, Sherlock.

 

Trini: Where's Alpha?

Jason: I don't know...

Zack: I don't get it. Why would Alpha and Zordon just take off and not notify us?

Kimberly: This is really weird.

Billy: Maybe I can access the computer to get an activity report.

Trini: That sounds like a good idea.

(While Billy types away on the command center dashboard, an attack is underway in downtown Angel Grove. Zedd's four inmates appear atop of a tall building, looking down on the unsuspecting public.)

Female Monster: Should we go over our strategy?

Tentacle Monster: Blow stuff up?

Female Monster: Always good to be on the same page.

Flame Monster: Wait, what was that last part again?

Tentacle Monster: Attack!

(The monsters each dismount from the building in their own way to wreak havoc on Angel Grove. The monster made of stone leaps off; creating an Earth shaking thud as he lands in the middle of rush hour. He flips over taxis in his way, causing mayhem as the citizens run for their lives. The female monster tags in and vanishes from the top of the tower. She appears about a football field away from the other and intercepts anybody running away. The monster made up of flames leaps off too; but extends his hands out, letting out a rope of flames that quickly spreads throughout the area, trapping many in a cloud of black smoke. All the while the tentacled monster continues to sit at the top, scratching his chin.)

Tentacle Monster: Think I'll go on break. There a Juice Bar around here? 

(While the city panics, the rangers are back in the command center just trying to find out where Zordon and Alpha went.)

Kimberly: Anything come up yet?

Billy: Strange... there seems to be a hidden door of light.

Trini: Come again Billy?

Billy: Alpha seems to have shifted all the command centers resources into a closed off section of the command center that I didn't even know existed.

Robbie: The command center isn't that big. And we've never seen any hidden doors.

Billy: I don't understand it much either. 

Trini: Maybe this is an underground chamber? Like an emergency backup command center in case something happens to the first one.

Billy: Perhaps. I still don't know where I could gain access into that.

Zack: Or why they would just disappear into it.

Trini: Unless they were attacked and had to evacuate!

Jason: Guys, we're not getting anywhere just standing around worrying. We've got to focus and find some way to open up this door of light before Zedd decides to begin his attack.

(The alarms sound.)

Jason: (groans) Great.

Kimberly: You spoke too soon. What's going on now?

(The rangers turn to an image on the viewing globe.)

Zack: It doesn't look good.

Kimberly: Oh my god, they're tearing the whole city apart...

Jason: No Zordon, now three monsters?

Robbie: Four. There's another one just standing there.

Trini: (gasps) That's him! That fourth one.

Kimberly: What's him?

Trini: The guy from the prison we were sent to. He's the one who grabbed me.

Robbie: Hey, you're right!

Billy: Well I guess that explains the jumpsuits Robbie found. 

(The rangers hear a loud beeping noise coming from the control panel. A white sheet of paper prints out.)

Jason: What's that?

(Billy walks over to rip it off and examine it.)

Billy: It appears to contain information on the four monsters.

Robbie: So that just prints by itself? So... why do we need Alpha again?

Billy: Apparently the tentacle monster is named Kraken; his tentacle head stretches out to constrict numerous opponents at once. The chameleon monster is named Blink, and she has the power to vanish... well, blend in to any and all backgrounds. The rock monster is simply named "It" and the flame monster is named the Flamer.

Kimberly: Are you serious? Like, that's his name?

Zack: We gotta morph and send this Fantastic Four rip off back where they came from.

Jason: Wait. We're gonna need Alpha and Zordon's help on this. Billy, you stay behind and try to open this door of light. The rest of us will do our best to hold them off in the meanwhile. But you better act fast.

Billy: Right.

Jason: Alright guys, it's morphin time!

 

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"[/CENTER][/I]

 

(The rangers morph and soar to downtown Angel Grove, where the monsters are destroying the city block by block. As Kraken finally gets in the mix and grabs a couple of citizens with the tentacles on his head, the rangers sneak up behind him with a shot off Kim's power bow.)

Kraken: AHH!!

(Though not badly wounded, he falls over and releases his hold on the citizens; allowing them to escape.)

Jason: Not so fast, squid head!

Kraken: You! So you've finally decided to show up.

(He's joined by his three allies.)

Kraken: It seems like we've had some unfinished business before we were so rudely interrupted last time.

It: It SMASH!

Jason: Talk all you want, you're still outnumbered.

Kraken: We'll see about that. Putties, attack!

(A swarm of putties come to their aide and along with the four monsters, charge after the rangers.)

Zack: Let's make these jail birds sing!

(The rangers bravely run into the fire as well and it all breaks loose after that. Zack takes on It one on one and pulls out his power axe to try and even things out. But even his hardest swing leaves barely a scratch on It's chest.)

Zack: Man, this dude just damaged my weapon.

It: It built like tank!

(With one swat, Zack goes flying into the air and smashes against the side of an apartment complex. He falls flat on his face on the first floor fire escape where It follows him. Zack tries to recover with a punch and a bicycle kick, but it barely pushes him back. Zack ducks just in time before It can connect with a punch that would have left him without a head; instead it leaves a large home in the wall.)

Kimberly: Zack hold on, I'm coming!

(Kim tries to run toward him for the rescue, but then stops and decides to delay It first with a shot from her power bow. Before she can even settle her feet down, she's interrupted by a swarm of putties who take her power bow away and break it in half.)

Kimberly: My bow!!

(The putty patroller who snapped her weapon in two tosses it on the floor to add insult to injury. In a rage, Kim runs after it for payback. Unfortunately, there are just too many around her and her very first kick is caught by at least three enemies before she's flipped backwards and hits her head on a light  
pole.

Jason on the other hand has things under control while fighting The Flamer. He blocks a right hand from the monster and responds with a right of his own to the gut, then the face. The Flamer spins around and extends his hand outward to shoot flame into his eye, but Jason ducks that too and responds with a roundhouse kick to the face that knocks him over. A putty patroller trails behind the Flamer with its eyes locked on Jason, who leaps into the air and, spins and nails him on the Z target. He turns around and spots Trini locked in a stare down with Kraken.)

Jason: Trini hang in there. I'm coming to help.

 

"That's what you think!"

 

(Appear from outta nowhere, Blink sneaks up behind the red ranger and locks him into a choke hold. She locks it on tight enough that Jason can't even call for help. Luckily help comes anyway as Robbie guns her down with a shot from his laser.)

Jason: Robbie! ...thanks man. 

Robbie: There's too many of these guys. I don't know how long we can hold them off.

(Meanwhile, front and center, Trini has her power daggers out in a tense face off with the monster that harassed her back in the prison.)

Kraken: So... You thought about my offer and decided to give it a chance?

Trini: Not a chance!

Kraken: Well, there's gotta be some reason that out of all the enemies around here you decided to seek me out.

Trini: I came to carry through on my promise and chop your hands off.

Kraken: What a shame. Oh well, now that I'm free... you don't look all that appealing to me anyway.

Trini: Oh yeah? Why's that?

Kraken: Meh, who knows? Maybe it's the lighting. Maybe it's the wider variety of ladies in the outside world. Maybe it's that strange looking bulge in your pants...

Trini: How dare you point that out?!

(Trini points her daggers forward, then leaps into the air with them pointed right at his head. Kraken doesn't move an inch from the spot he's standing in though, instead his tentacles extend. One smacks her daggers away, the other smacks her off course; slamming her awkwardly into the pavement.)

Kraken: Face it yellow ranger, you're at best a six. You better learn to tell some jokes, fast.

Trini: You're the only joke here.

(Undeterred, Trini gets back on her feet and charges after him on foot. She goes for a crescent kick that barely pushes him back. She tries to stay on him and tries for a roundhouse, but he ducks with little effort. The kick leaves her with her back toward him, giving him an opening to use his tentacles to choke her from behind and pick her up as she gasps for air.)

Kraken: Aw, are my mean words leaving you choked up? That's too bad.

(Her legs dangle in the air as she continues to choke the life out of her. Fortunately, Jason and Robbie appear just in time; leaping through the air with their respective power weapons to hit him from each side, forcing him to drop her.)

Kraken: Ugh. I am really getting sick of that happening.

Robbie: Trini... are you alright.

Trini: (wheezing) Yeah... I guess so...

Kraken: You must bring shame to your family Trini; you're certainly no Bruce Lee at fighting.

Jason: What's that supposed to mean?

Robbie: I don't know, but it sounds racially motivated. Ignorant too. Bruce Lee is from Japan, Trini is Chinese.

Trini: Vietnamese.

Robbie: Right.

(Back on the moon, Zedd decides it's time to capitalize...)

Lord Zedd: My fearsome four are not finished yet. Make my monsters grow!

(Zedd extends his hand outward to summon a bomb, then throws it over the balcony. The bomb heads right towards Angel Grove, where it lands right in Kraken's palm. The five rangers come together to brace for the worst.)

Jason: Looks like things are about to go from bad to worse...

(Kraken is joined by It and The Flamer just before he opens the bomb and spikes it into the floor. A huge explosion proceeds and within seconds, It, Flamer and Kraken are the size of the skyscrapers in the city they are set to destroy.)

Jason: Without Billy here to form the Thunderzord we don't stand a chance.

Zack: We gotta call Billy over here fast. Cancel the search party, this is more important.

Jason: Right. Billy, come in.

(But strangely enough there is no reply.)

Jason: Billy?

Trini: Where's Billy?

Kimberly: I think a better question would be where's the fourth monster?

Jason: Huh?

Robbie: She's right, there were four monster here just a minute ago.

Jason: I don't know, but we need to retreat to the command center to make sure he's alright.

 

"Right!"

 

(Back at the command center, Billy has made a breakthrough discovery; a bright white portal door opens up near the exit of the command center. His next step would be to explore it and hopefully, spot Alpha and Zordon to help them out of this mess. Unfortunately Billy is currently in a mess himself.)

Blink: So... is this how the famous home base of the power rangers looks? Did you blow your budget on costume design?

Billy: How did you get in here without a power coin?!

Blink: Walking through the front door? It's quite easy when all the power is turned off in this place. 

Billy: It's quite the design flaw by Zordon if I do say so myself.

Blink: Indeed. Now, to finish you!

Billy: It's morphin time!

 

"Triceratops!"

 

(Billy and Blink face off briefly in the cramped confines of the command center, before Billy makes the first move. Blink blends into her background, then shifts out of the way, causing him to land on top of the control panel and fall to the other side. Blink reappears, then stands on top of the control panel to leap off and drives her elbow into his spine. Billy flops to the ground, but quickly turns around and fires a laser from the ground into her chest. Blink is badly hurt and falls to the ground, giving Billy enough time to get up and run to the portal door.)

Blink: Get back here... (Winces) I'm not through with you yet.

Billy: Oh yeah? Well as soon as Alpha and Zordon arrive, I'm gonna be through with you!

(Without hesitation, Billy leaps into the white portal and free falls into what seems like the abyss.)

Blink: Is he gonna tell on me? Is that what's happening?

(Billy continues to free fall uncontrollably with the wind blowing his now helmetless hair back. He lands hard on the marble floor, but is too afraid to scream in agony as he hears voices in the distance.)

"Should I regulate the morphin sequencer before I regulate the energy converter, Zordon?"

"Yes Alpha. Meanwhile, I'll test the face capacitance program."

Billy: (Whispering) Is that... Alpha and Zordon??

(Billy finds himself in a pitch black room, with nothing but a vent to give him any light. The sound comes from that very light and it does indeed sound like Alpha and Zordon. Billy slowly creeps up to the hole to examine what exactly they're talking about.)

"There! Morphin sequencer is on-line. I'll start on the converter now."

"Be careful Alpha. One mistake in the energy grid can spell disaster for the person in the suit."

Billy: Suit?

(He looks over and is stunned. Alpha is working on somebody in a white suit with a helmet that looks like his... but different.)

Billy: Amazing!

Alpha: Starting now.

Billy: A new ranger...

 

To be continued.


	16. Season 2 - Episode 16: The White Light Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ranger joins the team with awesome new powers.

"Alpha, recheck the quantum morphin pods and power ray. We can't leave anything to chance."

 

Alpha: Right Zordon.

(Back where we left off, Billy finds himself inside of a dark room, looking down into a vent where Alpha and Zordon appear to be building a brand new ranger from scratch. Billy's mind is blown that such a thing is even possible. He continues to look down in awe; trying to go unnoticed.) 

Zordon: After that, work on powering up the morphin circuits. Go slowly Alpha, we can't afford to overload.

Billy: This is incredible!!

Alpha: Who's there?!

Billy: Uh oh...

(It doesn't go so well...)

Alpha: Intruder!! Intruder!!

Zordon: Alpha, release the hounds at once.

Billy: Gotta go.

(Billy quickly reaches for his helmet and teleports back to the command center. Unbeknownst to him, the rest of the team is on their way there as well, thanks to a triple team by Lord Zedd, who could not be enjoying this anymore.)

Lord Zedd: I should've done this months ago! Use hungry, hardened criminals and cut a deal with them in exchange for their freedom; it's so perfect, it's criminal. Goldar, your perpetual incompetence may have actually paid off. Now, to finish the job...

 

"Zedd!"

Lord Zedd: Huh?

 

"Hey Zedd!"

Lord Zedd: What?! Who dares speak my name in vain in my own palace?

(Zedd turns around to be greeted by Kraken and his band of convicts, who've barged in from the back unannounced.)

The Flamer: Quite the place you've got here.

Blink: You mean quite the sausage fest. Didn't know you were into that.

Lord Zedd: How dare any of you walk in here like you own the place?! As long as you're under my command, you'd best consider this holy land.

Kraken: Well last I checked, neither of us follow the gospel according to Zedd.

It: IT LUTHERAN!

Kraken: Now we kept our part of the deal. The rangers have been defeated. Now grant us our pardons.

Lord Zedd: So you're giving me orders now, huh?

Kraken: That's right.

 

Baboo: This is not gonna end well.

Lord Zedd: Let's get this straight. The only person giving orders around here will be me! And I said you will be let go when the last ranger is pulverized.

Kraken: You want to keep abusing those kids? Go recruit Woody Allen. But our job here is done.

Lord Zedd: Oh is it?

Kraken: Yes. We aren't one of your spineless lackeys. We're nobodies' lackeys.

Lord Zedd: Oh, but you are. Your freedom depends on it.

(None of the convicts have an answer to that.)

Lord Zedd: So what's it gonna be?

Kraken: ...fine. We'll go. But we'll follow no one's rules. We destroy the rangers, and we'll do it our way. You stay out of it.

Lord Zedd: Fine by me.

(After one last scowl, Kraken retreats out the door with the others following behind.)

Lord Zedd: Can you believe them?

Squatt: I know. That Woody Allen joke was tasteless. 

(While Kraken and his crew head back to Angel Grove to prepare their next attack, Bulk and Skull have decided to take a break from drilling open the dumpster that unbeknownst to them, carries Rita Repulsa. They've decided to leave Skull's uncles garage for a moment to sort through his fridge and watch his television; all without his uncle being there.)

Skull: Bulky... I'm worried. My uncle's gonna be furious. What if he tells my mom? She's gonna kill me!

(Bulk scarfs down a huge bite of a Reuben sandwich he prepared.) 

Bulk: (muffled) W-why?

Skull: What do you mean why? We broke into his house! We're using his tools without permission. We can go to jail!

(Bulk takes a giant gulp before replying.)

Bulk: Don't sweat it. We just need to make sure everything's back where it was before we got here.

Skull: You probably shouldn't have cleaned out his fridge then.

Bulk: Hey! Do not go there!

Skull: Don't go where?

Bulk: I don't want to hear any more fat jokes from you. 

Skull: I'm just stating a fact. You cleaned him out. I think he's gonna notice that.

Bulk: I have a disease for your information. It runs in my family. My mom is so bad that she even needs to get a new foot.

Skull: Hopefully she won't eat this one.

Bulk: Whatever. At least my fat head isn't filled with air.

Skull: You calling me stupid?

Bulk: Look at that, you've just put 2 and 2 together. You can do basic math. 

Skull: I'm smart! Don't you underestimate my intelligence.

Bulk: Oh yeah? Hand on a bible, if you and a monkey took an IQ test together, who do you think would score highest?

Skull: Well that depends.

Bulk: On what?

Skull: How big is the monkey?

 

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this breaking news."

 

(The duo's attention turns to the TV screen.)

 

"Angel Grove citizens are growing concerned over the recent spike in home invasions."

 

Skull: Look Bulky, we're on the news! 

Bulk: Quiet numbskull, no we're not.

 

"The Mayor asks for anyone who suspects any suspicious activity to report it to the authorities. Police have narrowed the search down to two suspects. Both Caucasian males; one has been described by eye witnesses as rotund and mischievous looking, while the other is lanky and rather dimwitted."

 

Bulk: Oh my god, we are on the news!

(Somebody knocks on the door...)

 

"Police, open up! We've gotten reports of suspicious activities coming out of this home."

 

Skull: (gasps) ....!!!!

Bulk: Oh my god. We gotta get out of here.

Skull: How?!

(Bulk thinks for a second before he snaps his fingers.)

Bulk: The basement! We'll escape through the basement!

Skull: Good idea!

 

"Come out with your hands where we can see them!"

 

(Bulk and Skull ignore the police officers command and they hurry down to the basement. Bulk is aware enough to make sure he grabs the dumpster before they leave, though the table that it was resting on is bare.) 

Bulk: (gasps) Where is it?!

Skull: Where is what?

Bulk: The dumpster! Where's the dumpster?

Skull: Oh no...

(The two turn to the garage door, which is mysteriously open. They run outside to see two of Rita's old putty patrollers walking away with it.)

Bulk: They're getting away with it! We have to stop them.

(But... neither of them move.)

Skull: Wanna grab some coffee?

Bulk: Sure.

(Bulk and Skull casually walk off in the other way while the putties escape with the dumpster. Meanwhile, back at the command center, Billy reappears.)

Trini: Billy!

Trini: Trini?! You guys? Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out fighting three of the monsters?

Jason: We had to retreat. It wasn't going to end well if we stuck around.

Zack: Wait... how do you know we were fighting only three monsters? 

Kimberly: Yeah. And where were you just now? 

Trini: Yeah Billy, weren't you supposed to be trying reestablish a connection with Zordon?

Robbie: Yeah...

Billy: Uhh... well, I can explain.

Zack: Something just ain't right here.

Robbie: Are you the gold ranger Billy?! Just say it!

Billy: N-no!! Look, I was working on reestablishing connections with Zordon. And well... I noticed something weird with the activity report. And I was able to access this door of light. 

Kimberly: Yeah... you mentioned that earlier.

Billy: Right. But as soon as I opened it... I was attacked by one of the monsters.

(Everyone gasps)

Kimberly: You mean in here?!

(He nods. The command center falls eerily quiet.)

Jason: If we're not safe in here. There's no telling where else they can get into. 

Billy: That isn't even the strange part.

Trini: What do you mean?

(He hesitates.)

Billy: Zordon and Alpha are in a hidden chamber making a new ranger.

 

Jason: ...what?

Robbie: They can do that?

Zack: I don't believe this. A new ranger?

Kimberly: Who is it do you know?

Trini: Where exactly are they?

Kimberly: Could you be wrong?

Robbie: Is it just one?

Billy: Listen, I'm sure. That's what was behind the door. But that's all I know. I'm sorry.

Zack: That would explain why the command center is basically shut down.

Billy: Exactly. All the energy is being concentrated into the creation of this new ranger. I'm not even sure how they're doing it. It's certainly not how our powers were made. And he only barely looks like us.

Zack: Man, this is bogus. We're getting our butts handed to us right now. We're getting no support. And come to find out and Alpha and Zordon have run off in secret build new rangers.

Robbie: That is pretty shady. Why would they hide that from us?

Kimberly: Not unless they were replacing us...

Billy: I didn't say they were replacing us. I only saw one. There could be more, but I don't know. Like I didn't stay too long.

Kimberly: Then why couldn't they just give Tommy these powers? He's already one of us.

Robbie: (Groans) Oh, here we go...

Kimberly: What? Why not?

Robbie: I think you're forgetting that we're trying to improve the team...

Kimberly: And Tommy doesn't do that? How many times has he saved our butts at the last minute?

Robbie: How many times has he dumped us till the last minute? If I were Zordon, I'd rather entrust the role to someone who wouldn't ditch us for a dentist appointment. For crying out loud Kim, he gives God an inferiority complex.

Jason: That's enough you two. We need to keep it together.

Trini: Jason's right. And besides, we need a new ranger more than ever. I don't care who it is. Lord Zedd's monsters are clearly superior to Rita's. And those four monsters aren't going to destroy themselves.

Robbie: I guess you're right.

 

"Rangers!"

(The familiarly high pitched squeal comes from the side of the room. The rangers turn around and spot Alpha merrily walking out of the door of light.) 

Alpha: Why are you all here? ...why all the long faces?

Zack: (aggressively) Alpha, where on earth have you been? We were worried sick?

Robbie: (aggressively) And why didn't you tell us you were leaving? 

Kimberly: What are you and Zordon hiding from us?

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai!

Jason: Guys!

(Jason puts an open palm in the air to signal to the others to stop talking. Still, a very pressing question weighs heavily on his and everyone else's mind...)

Jason: Alpha, what's this about a new ranger?

Alpha: Oh no! You know?

(Jason nods.)

Alpha: Oh, I was afraid of this. We didn't mean to cause so much trouble, I swear. Oh... but I suppose it's good you're here. Zordon and I will explain everything.

(Alpha walks over to the control panel, and after pushing a few buttons the lights turn back on and Zordon re-ionizes in his energy tube.)

Zordon: Ah, rangers. It is good to see you all here. 

Zack: (snickers) I bet...

Jason: I think you better talk fast Zordon. The others aren't so happy with the silence.

Zordon: Ah, I suppose I understand. I apologize for the secrecy, however, for this mission it was essential. That being said, this promises to be a momentous occasion. As you are aware, the green ranger's powers were decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd, and his diabolical evil. 

(The rangers say nothing back to him; they just look back at him with looks of either dreadful anticipation or in Kim's case, plain sadness.)

Zordon: This ranger was created to be as powerful, agile and durable as our current technology will allow us. We have created the super ranger. To that end, a candidate was selected. And now my friends, I present to you... the white ranger.

(A blinding white light flashes behind the team. They can make anything out, but they see a majestic shadowy figure descending from the skies. The heavy handed grandeur of this introduction does little to quell the sentiments of some of the rangers.)

Robbie: Who does this guy think he is?

(The white ranger finally touches down on the floor and just looks back at them. He doesn't say a word.)

Zordon: Welcome white ranger. The time has come to reveal your identity.

(The white ranger reaches for the clasps in his helmet and unhurriedly pulls it off his head. As his identity is slowly revealed, it incites responses of shock from Trini, joy from Billy, stoicism from Robbie, and in Kim's case... fainting.) 

Tommy: Guess who's back?

(A collective sigh of relief is exhaled by the team; most everyone is psyched at the discovery.) 

Robbie: Of course... 

Zack: What's up man? You look good.

Tommy: Thanks man.

Jason: We didn't know who it was gonna be.

Billy: We were hoping it would be you. Especially Kimberly.

(Tommy looks through the crowd to see Kimberly still lying on the floor motionless.)

Tommy: Speaking of Kimberly.

(Tommy excuses himself from the rest of the pack to get down and lift her head up.)

Tommy: Hey beautiful. It's time to wake up.

Kimberly: ...I don't believe it. I must be dreaming. Is it really you?

Tommy: In the flesh.

Kimberly: (smiles) I guess there is such a thing as second chances.

(Kimberly leans in and gives him a warm embrace.)

Trini: This is so cute...

Zack: Man, awesome. Simply awesome.

Alpha: Aye ya yai... all this human emotion.

Zordon: So power rangers. May I assume that you are pleased with the newest member of the team?

Jason: This is great.

Zordon: I apologize for being secretive. I had to guard against Lord Zedd's interference.

Kimberly: But wait Zordon, how is this happening? I thought that Tommy lost his powers for good?

Alpha: Not Tommy's, the green ranger lost his powers for good.

Zordon: That is correct. However Tommy has proven himself to be worthy and true. His courage, honor and strength allowed us to choose him to be the newest white ranger. This time, his powers have been created by the light of goodness and cannot be corrupted by the forces of evil.

Alpha: The new ranger will control the White Tigerzord; a Zord of strength and fierceness. He will carry an enchanted white saber known as Saba.

Zordon: Extend your hand white ranger, and accept all that is granted to you.

(Tommy reaches his hand into the air where a white saber, with a tiger shaped handle forms into his hand.)

Tommy: Wow. This is unreal.

Zordon: Congratulations Tommy, or shall I say white ranger. 

Jason: It's good to see you back bro.

Tommy: It's good to be back. And this time I'm here to stay.

Zack: We can really use your help right about now too.

Tommy: You can count on me. As soon as I'm back from the dentist. 

Jason: Great.

(In all the hubbub of the new white ranger, there is one person who is clearly less than thrilled with the unveiling; and Trini decides to walk over to that person.)

Trini: Are you okay Robbie? You look like you've been kicked in the face.

Robbie: Worse. You know that mind numbing pain when you go too far with a Q-tip? That's what this moment feels like. 

Trini: I'm sorry. I know you aren't his biggest fan. But I hope you know it's for the best. 

Robbie: I know. I mean, I guess I'm in the minority. We do need an extra body. (Shrugs) It's fine I guess. I'll live.

Trini: You will?

Robbie: Sure. As long as you're here, I guess I'll be okay.

(Surprised, Trini flashes a bright smile back at him. She doesn't get a chance to say a word however, as the alarms sound.) 

Kimberly: Uh oh. What's going on?!

Zordon: Trouble brewing in Angel Grove. Behold the viewing globe.

(The rangers rush to the viewing globe to see an image of a giant building along a busy sidewalk.) 

Billy: It's the Angel Grove Max Security Penitentiary. 

Kimberly: Is the emergency Robbie's future?

Robbie: Been there done that, silly girl.

(Suddenly a man dressed in black, wearing a Guy Fawkes mask climbs atop an empty police cruiser outside a building and puts a loud speaker to his face.)

Protester: Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention please, may I have you attention please? I stand before you today in front of a symbol of justice. Where the hardest of criminals, murderers and gang bangers are locked away and kept from society as if they never existed. 

(In what initially looks like a social protest, some of the people stop and listen. However some of the prison guards of the building are already calling for backup.)

Protester: They are the poisonous weeds in the garden of truth and justice. Or so... we are told. Unfortunately this system is designed to vilify the weak, throw the poor into pens like cattle and convince you, the masses, that justice is being served while the real criminals run amok and worse, are revered as gods. 

Zack: What's wrong about this?

Billy: Yeah. It just looks like some punk protester. 

Kimberly: Nothing the cops can't handle.

Tommy: Oh and they will.

Protester: I point a finger to you, the police; whose thirst for power over the powerless knows no quenching. To the power establishment that turns a blind eye. To the crooks at Wall Street that buy these dirty politicians. The system we live in is rotten to the core. And I am here today to turn it on its head!

(The protester actually finds himself getting some support from people who share his sentiment.)

Robbie: Preach!

(Unfortunately for him, the call has already been made to the main control center to deploy police officers and to treat it like a potential riot. But before the officer in the room moves an inch, a masked woman in black mysteriously appears behind him and chops him in the neck. He falls limp over the control panel.) 

Female Protester: Goodnight.

(She looks over his shoulder and finds a giant red button to be pushed in the event of an emergency. She pushes that button.)

Protester: This country was founded on the idea of opportunity; to have that second chance at the pursuit of happiness after the British tried to silence them. Today, history repeats itself.

(A deafening explosion takes out the wall directly behind the protester while the protester stands perfectly still. Suddenly the loud support for the protest turn into confusion, and then terror as prison inmates start pouring out of that hole and into the streets.)

Protester: Run free citizens. Do as you please! But do take this country back from the establishment that locked you up in the first place. Make them feel the pain suffered by the masses. And finally, meet me at the bridge to assure the real crooks do not get away.

Zack: That man's insane! He's just let every criminal out into the streets!!

Trini: This is not good. This is not good at all.

Zordon: Unfortunately it gets worse.

(The image switches a giant It roaming downtown, plowing any building in sight, further adding to the anarchy.)

Jason: As if there was any doubt who's behind this...

Billy: Zedd's really outdone himself this time.

Robbie: This isn't Zedd. Zedd wouldn't be this cunning. These guys are acting alone. 

Kimberly: How are we gonna stop them? There's just too much going on.

Tommy: You guys go to the bridge and stop whatever they have planned. We'll have to trust the police to take care of the rest of the riot. I'll go tussle with stone head.

Zack: Are you sure man? This guy's no Pumpkin Rapper. He nearly took my head off with single punch.

Kimberly: Yeah Tommy, and your new Zords never been tried out. Are you sure it can handle that thing?

(Tommy continues to stare at the viewing globe; appearing undeterred.)

Tommy: We're about to find out.

Trini: I don't think we have any other options.

Jason: Good luck man. I'm counting on you.

Tommy: Thanks man. You too.

Zordon: Good luck to you all. And may the power protect you.

Tommy: Back to action!

(The new and improved rangers head back to town to try and keep all Hell from breaking loose. They enter already fighting a losing battle though. Within minutes of the prisoners' releases, many of the them are doing the exact same things that put them in jail in the first place. Some are sticking up banks, trampling and mugging the innocent and flipping over and setting fire to cars. The police are struggling to react quickly and effectively, but the worst is downtown, where It is pulverizing the skyline.)

It: IT CLOBBER TIME!!!

(From out of nowhere, the white ranger shows up atop of an adjacent building.)

Tommy: Hey rock head, over here!

It: Huh? Who are you?

Tommy: Someone you shouldn't take for granite.

(Back on the moon, Zedd's crew is alarmed to discover a mysterious new ranger.)

Lord Zedd: Huh?!

Goldar: Who is that?!

Squatt: A new ranger?! Are my eyes playing tricks on me?

Baboo: And he's white!

Lord Zedd: Bah, no matter. White, black, brown, my monsters are equal opportunity destroyers!

(Back on Earth, Tommy looks to call for back up.)

 

Tommy: Tigerzord, power u---

(He doesn't let him get his entire call out before It rams into the skyscraper. He annihilated the building, as if it were make of paper. The impact tosses Tommy into the hard pavement floor some fifty stories down, then buries him in an avalanche of rubble.)

Tommy: NOOO!!!

(Things aren't going much better on the bridge either. Before the rangers even arrive, a 16 wheeler is parked across both lanes of the bridge by a third person in a Guy Fawkes mask.)

Protester 3: Quit honking! You try and find good parking around here.

(He's joined by the first protester, who's followed by a band of prisoners armed with pipes and crowbars. The protester himself has a metal bat likely stolen from a sporting goods store.)

Protester: Enjoy my playground ladies and gentleman. Make yourselves at home while I go tend to some business.

(He invites the prisoners to do what they'd like as he continues to walk toward the other protester. The prisoners spread out and begin smashing into cars to steal the belongings of those stuck in traffic. Many civilians are wise enough to get out and leave upon seeing the prisoners, though their cars are immediately raided. The protester approaches his colleague, lifts off his mask to reveal himself as Kraken. The man by the truck does the same and reveals himself to be The Flamer with his fiery exterior turned down.) 

Kraken: Is she armed?

The Flamer: Armed and ready to blow.

Kraken: Good. Zedd wants anarchy? He wants dead rangers? We'll give it to him. We'll give him the exact same thing we're gonna give to him if he doesn't grant us pardons. I he thinks his crew is gonna stand with him when push comes to shove, he's got another thing coming.

The Flamer: Let's hope he's not that stupid. Anyway the rangers should be here any second. We need to stall them for about ten minutes before this thing blows. Are your troops ready to fight?

Kraken: You kidding? These guys are tougher than a two dollar steak.

The Flamer: Excellent.

(While Kraken and The Flamer continue go over their plan, the prisoners have found a minivan with a family inside of it apparently heading for a vacation. The little girls in the back begin to panic though the father tries in vain to assure them that everything will be okay. He raises the volume on "Wheels on the Bus" to keep them occupied and he keeps his eyes forward in hope that the prisoners will just go away. Still, they approach the vehicle. One of them knocks on the front window, eliciting screams from the small girls. When it goes ignored, he bangs harder. Then the others join in until they all begin punching the windows, trying to break in.)

Girls: AHHHHHHH!!

Dad: Don't worry girls, daddy won't let anything happen to you.

(Suddenly Kraken decides to get involved and climbs the hood of the car. He stares back at the parents menacingly, then raises his bat over his head. Thankfully, the rangers rush in just in time and blast him off the minivan with simultaneous shots from their blade blasters.)

Jason: Get down from there!

(The prisoners clear out as the rangers circle the car.)

Billy: Is this the evil "establishment" you were talking about?

Kraken: Nah, this one was just for kicks.

Kimberly: You're sick.

Kraken: You're pretty.

The Flamer: It's never too late to join us, rangers; fight the good fight.

Kraken: It was just last week when you were all throw into a pen like we ours. 

Jason: We're not interested. We're nothing like any of you.

Kraken: Oh right, you're the ones that stand for "good," right. Tell me, how much good do you bring to the families whose home you destroy on a weekly basis just to stop one monster? You're no better than any of these guys behind me. Only you six are celebrated as heroes. Kids beg their parents to buy merchandize with your faces all over it.

Jason: That's not true. 

Kimberly: Yeah, nobody buys Robbie's merchandize.

Robbie: Yeah.

Jason: You guys lost your chances at freedom when you broke the law. What you're doing now only proves that our justice system made the right decisions.

 

Kraken: Fine then. But if you're not with us, you're against us. Boys?

(The criminals resurface from the ranger's peripherals; some smacking their pipes into their hands, others cracking their knuckles.) 

Robbie: These guys aren't exactly monsters. Is it kosher to fight them?

Jason: I don't know. I don't think they're gonna give us much of a choice.

Zack: Never thought I'd miss seeing putties.

Kraken: Meet my foot soldiers!

(On command, the prisoners charge them. With few other options, the rangers have to defend themselves and the civilians on the bridge that are still stuck. They get an extra surprise however, as the female protester appears from behind them, atop of the minivan and drills them all with a laser beam.)

Zack: AHHH!!!

Jason: AHHHHHH!!!

Kimberly: What was that?!

Billy: Another one, up there!

(She pulls her mask off to reveal herself as Blink.)

Robbie: Didn't see that coming.

Jason: Spread out! Billy, Zack, move that truck.

Zack: On it!

(Zack and Billy soar through the air to get closer to the truck while the others turn to fighting the prisoners to try and turn a bleak situation. Back downtown, Tommy is still in one of his own, still buried in rubble from the attack. It closes in for the kill.)

It: IT SMASH WHITE RANGER LIKE ROCKROACH!

(It slowly marches toward the pile and raises his foot. Luckily, a beam strikes him down from behind. It tumbles to the floor and out of the way. He looks up and sees a giant, mechanical Tiger roaring from the distance. A white beam of light pulls Tommy from the rubble and atop the Tigerzord.)

Tommy: Huh? Alright, it works! 

(He jumps into the cockpit, which doesn't have any controls or button, but a magic ball surging with electricity and energy filled orbs behind him.)

Tommy: Man, talk about modern. How I do move this thing?

 

"She mimics your every move."

 

Tommy: Huh? Who said that?

 

"Right here! Look down."

 

(Tommy looks down to his holster and sees Saba staring right back at him.)

Tommy: Saba? You can talk?

Saba: What part of "enchanted saber" didn't you get?

Tommy: Well, I don't really need a partner. I do just fine on my own.

Saba: Yeah? And look what good that did for you last time. 

Tommy: Maybe so. But I don't need any help from a talking tiger.

Saba: Duck.

Tommy: No man, you're clearly a tiger.

Saba: I mean duck you idiot, duck!

(The Tigerzord takes a devastating kick to the face that flips the entire machine off its four legs. It flips nearly half a dozen times in the air before landing flat on its back. Tommy smashes against the wall on impact.)

Tommy: AHHH!!! That hurt....

Saba: Now do I have you on board?

Tommy: I guess you made your point.

(Back on the bridge, the rangers have their own struggles, as many of the prisoner prove to be surprisingly tough, and fight even dirtier than Zedd's putties.)

Jason: You want a fight? You got it?

(Jason squares off against a big bald inmate with a massive upper body. He is slow however; two wild swings meet air as Jason dodges them both. A third is caught, but then Jason struggles for leverage. From behind a second inmate tries to drill him in the back of the head with a led pipe, but Jason windmills out of the way. The led pipe meets the face of the first prisoner, dropping him limp to the ground. The second prisoner meets a roundhouse kick from the red ranger, dropping him as well.)

Jason: And stay down.

(Jason looks around to see if there is anyone he can help.)

Jason: Robbie! How you doing over there?

Robbie: Not good. I haven't fought so family member since last Thanksgiving. I could use a hand.

Jason: I'm on it.

(Jason rushes over to help the struggling brown ranger, but is stopped by Kraken; who soars through the air, wielding a large blade. He hits Jason from behind, sending him through the windshield of an empty car.)

Robbie: Guess I'm on my own.

(Suddenly, somebody grabs Robbie's arms from behind, leaving him exposed. A female prisoner walks right up to him with a led pipe and hits him right across the ribs)

Robbie: AHHHHH!! 

(He reactively doubles over in pain, but is kept up by the prisoner holding him up.)

Female Prisoner: I'm gonna make you beg for mercy! You're no better than those cockroach cops, you ranger scum.

Robbie: (grimacing) Such foul language... you kiss your pimp with that mouth?

(She wails him again in the back of the head. This time goes limp. Thankfully, before she can do any more damage Trini flies in and knock her away with kick. She then turns around, kicks the first prisoner on the knee, causing him to let Robbie go before she drops him with a bicycle kick to the back of the head. Her attention then turns to the injured Robbie.)

Trini: Robbie, are you okay?

Robbie: I'm... alive?

Trini: I'm so sorry. Let me help you.

(However before Trini can do anything, she gets tackled to the ground by the same female prisoner. However, Kimberly has it the worst. She's fighting one on one with Blink, and has been pushed against the railing of the bridge, which looks over a 150 foot drop to the ocean and with a knife point at her throat.)

Blink: Now, how would you like to die? Would you like me to carve your pretty little face up? Or would you like to drown?

Kimberly: Is old age an option? 

Blink: No.

Kimberly: Are you sure?

 

"Hey!! Leave her alone!"

Blink: Huh?

(The momentary distraction from a civilian shouting out of his window gave Kimberly an opening to reach for the prisoners arm, and force the weapon out of her by twisting her wrist.)

Blink: AHHH!!

(With all the leverage literally in her hand, Kimberly lands three lightning fast kicks to the midsection, before letting go, then dropping to one knee to drive her palm into her abdomen. Meanwhile Tommy tries to regain his own leverage downtown as the Tigerzord gets back on its feet.)

Tommy: Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode now!

(Tommy drives down Saba into an open slot, commanding his new Zord to transform. It leaps into the air. Its limbs fold out and its upper body folds in, revealing a humanoid head.)

Tommy: Power up!

(A golden saber, similar to Saba forms in its hand as it prepares for battle.)

It: IT NOT IMPRESSED. IT WILL BREAK YOU.

Tommy: I'd like to see you try.

(It rushes the Tigerzord, but the Zord swiftly ducks out of the way like a skilled bullfighter. It turns around but is met with several blows to the chest with the Tigerzord's saber. They knock him back, but don't cause much damage. The Zord to cocks back for another blow, but It blocks it using his giant forearms. He counters Tommy's offense with a stiff punch to the chest that damages the Zord and tosses Tommy inside the cockpit.)

Tommy: AHHHHH!!! 

Saba: The Tigerzord's shields have dropped significantly with that one hit!

(Still undeterred, Tommy gets up and reaches for one of the energy orbs behind him.)

Tommy: Time to fight fire with fire!

(The Tigerzord puts both its hands to its chest, then unleashes a devastating fireball, knock It down to the ground.)

Tommy: Aha! I think I've found a weakness.

Saba: Which is?

Tommy: We blow him up!

Saba: Oh brother...

(Meanwhile back on the bridge Billy and Zack are close to the 16 wheeler with the intent of moving it out of the way. However Kraken sends most of his resources to try and slow them down. Zack is easily overpowered with four of them surrounding him on all corners.)

Zack: Oh man, I'll try not to drop the soap.

(Zack backflips, then kicks the one behind him. He stomps the one to the right of him. He tries to do the same to the one on the left of him, but his feet are caught so he flips to the side to kick his enemy in the back with his free foot. He lands on both feet and roundhouses the one in front of him. However, as soon as they clear out, four more come in to take their places.)

Zack: I don't think we can hold out much longer!

(Zack screams out to Billy who seems to be having his own issues.)

Zack: We can't give up. We gotta get in that truck.

(But then a voice calls out to them.)

The Flamer: You're too late, power punks!

Zack: Huh?

(Strangely, he looks up and spots the three monsters on the other end of the bridge, as if they're trying to escape.)

Billy: What are they doing there?

Zack: What's wrong you cowards? Sick of fighting the system already?

The Flamer: Hardly. In a few seconds that truck is gonna blow, trapping this entire city in the hell they've created for themselves.

Kraken: Idiot! Don't spoil it now.

Billy: Wait, did he say he was gonna blow the bridge up?

Zack: You mean this truck is gonna blow? 

(Even his own foot soldiers seemed completely unaware of that part of the plan.)

Prisoner: He never said nothing about no bridge blowing up?

Female Prisoner: We gotta get out of here.

Kimberly: Oh my God. There's no time to rescue everyone here.

 

Jason: We need some help!

Tommy: I'm on it, guys!

(Out of nowhere, the Tigerzord reaches in and picks the truck up from the center of the bridge. Then he tosses it back into land and in the hands of It. The truck violently explodes, spreading a sea of broken rocks and ash all over the Angel Grove streets. The last second heroics is met with loud applause from the citizens on the bridge whose lives were all saved.)

Tommy: Yeah! 

Jason: Alright Tommy! 

Zack: Way to come through.

(Back on the moon, Zedd is not yet ready to accept defeat.)

Lord Zedd: Leave it to those meat heads. If you want a job done, you must do it yourself!!

(Zedd extends his hand outward, summoning a bomb. He throws it over the balcony, straight toward earth. It blows up right in front of the remaining three enemies who each grow to the size of skyscrapers.)

Jason: Let's show them the power of thunder!

(On command the Dinozords arrive from their hiding spots and begin transformation.)

Zack: Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!

(The Mastodon sounds its trumpet before it fuses with the power of thunder and becomes the Lion Thunderzord.)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl-firebird Thunderzord power!

(The graceful Pterodactyl soars into the scene and becomes the Firebird Thunderzord.)

Billy: Triceratops-unicorn Thunderzord power!

(The Triceratops roars rolls down the rocky road and harnesses its new power to become the Unicorn.)

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

(The Saber-toothed Tiger growls, before it fuses with a bolt of lightning, turning it into the Griffin.)

Jason: Tyrannosaurus-red dragon Thunderzord power!

(With a mighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus morphs into the red dragon and takes the lead in transformation while the others march down the road behind it. Robbie decides to jump in and summons his Zord as well.)

Robbie: StegaBird Thunderzord power!

(Ripping through the air, leaving only the echo of its passing by, the StegaBird arrives and joins the cavalry. Back in the command center, Alpha looks on joyously.)

Alpha: Look Zordon, they're all calling they're Zords.

Zordon: Good. Have them reconfigure the Zords to create the StegaTigerzord.

(On command, the white Tigerzord reconfigures to form with the other Zords. The Griffin and the Unicorn form the new legs, the Lion forms the shoulder pieces, the Firebird attached onto its arm and the StegaBird latches onto its back. Together with the Red Dragon, they even the score against the remaining three enemies.)

Kraken: This isn't over! I'd rather die than be back in that cell!!

Tommy: Well today's your lucky day.

Kraken: Get them you fools!!! Don't just stand there.

(The Flamer rushes forward and puts his hands together, summoning a ball of flame. He sends it toward the StegaTigerzord and hits dead on. However the Zord looks completely unaffected and continues walking toward its enemy.) 

The Flamer: What?! That's unbelievable!

Blink: Allow me. 

(Blink vanishes before her colleagues and reappears flying in front of the StegaTigerzord. But with one backhand swipe, she's easily discarded.)

Billy: This is inconceivable! We've never been this powerful before.

Jason: Alright Tommy, finish these bozos off.

Tommy: Right. Firebird, disengage.

(The StegaTigerzord points the right arm right at Kraken and fires Kimberly's Zord like a heat seeking missile. It hunts down him down, but at the last second the others leap in the way. The Firebird flies through Blink and The Flamer before returning to the StegaTigerzord's arm. The Famer and Blink each turn to Kraken one final time, as if to say "avenge us" before they weakly hit the ground and explode into nothingness.) 

Tommy: Alright! 

Kimberly: Yeah!

Kraken: This isn't over. I'll make each of you pay for this, if it is the last thing I ever do!

(Before the rangers can act, Kraken vanishes. He doesn't dare return to the moon, although he knows he now has a warrant for his re-arrest issued by a fuming Lord Zedd.)

Lord Zedd: I can't believe it!!! We almost had them! UUUGH! We were this close.

Goldar: I knew they'd fail my lord, they're not one of us. Next time you should let me down there to take care of them.

Lord Zedd: Silence! The only difference there'd be if I sent you down would be that I'd be in bed by now! In fact, explain to why I shouldn't throw all of you behind bars for your incompetence?

Baboo: W-w-we didn't do anything! It was all that white ranger's fault!

 

Lord Zedd: Yes. Just you wait until I get my hands on you, white ranger. This isn't over. Not by a long shot.

(Squatt walks into the room.)

Squatt: My lord, I have some bad news...

Lord Zedd: Not now!

Squatt: It's about Rita, sir.

Lord Zedd: .........

(Later in the day after all the dust has settled, the ranger team decides to head back to Robbie's coffee shop to celebrate. Little does Tommy know, it's also the venue for his surprise party. Unfortunately due to his early return, they had to make some last second adjustments.)

Tommy: You guys, this is incredible. I can't thank you guys enough for this.

(Tommy gives a wholehearted smile to all his friends before leaning over to blow out the candle on a blueberry muffin.) 

Kimberly: Sorry for the super low budget. We meant to throw you this big surprise party, but you kind of threw us off guard.

Tommy: You've got nothing to apologize for. Today was absolutely perfect.

Jason: Yeah, your surprise turned out to be more of a surprise... than our surprise.

(The others share a laugh; all except Trini, who hasn't said a word. She just stares off at Robbie who's at the counter talking to one of the employees there.)

Zack: Iiiis everything okay Trini? You seem lost in another world.

Trini: Huh? Oh, I'm okay. I was just... can I just be excused for a second?

(She gets up before they can even reply and walks right up to the counter.)

Employee: I hear they were able to get all the prisoners back before they escaped town. Pretty good work considering there were about a thousand convicts out there. You know the cops here get a lot of flak, but I think they're pretty great.

Robbie: No Kevin, you're great. Thanks for wrapping up that glaring plot hole. 

(Robbie throws a dollar into the tip jar and grabs his tray full of drinks. Trini playfully reaches over his shoulder to grab a cup.)

Trini: I'll take that!

Robbie: Hey! What's the big idea?

Trini: What?

Robbie: There could be ammonia in that cup.

Trini: Huh?

Robbie: N-nothing. I-t's a joke. What's up?

Trini: Oh. Well I just thought... we'd finish our conversation from before.

Robbie: Oh.

Trini: You were saying something nice about me if I recall. About how you still like having me around. It might be something I'd like to hear.

Robbie: It's nothing important. Nothing to gain from me telling you. Not now at least.

Trini: What do you mean "not now?"

Robbie: Trini, you're with someone. I blew it, and now I just have to take my medicine and deal with it. But it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you're still like the only person on this team I like being around. Heck you're probably the only person period I like being around. 

Trini: Really?

Robbie: Yeah. I guess I have trouble connecting with other humans.

Trini: Maybe you shouldn't call them "other humans."

Robbie: Whatever. It doesn't matter. You made your feelings about me clear. You hate me for what I did to you. Perfectly fair; I definitely deserve it. 

(Robbie starts to walk away.)

Trini: I don't hate you Robbie. 

Robbie: Really?

Trini: No. Not anymore.

(Fireworks start going off in Robbie's head though he tries not to show it. He thinks of what his friend Jorge told him earlier when Robbie suggested asking Trini to study with him. How he needs to play it cool and wait for his second chance instead of ruining a second relationship of hers. Still emotions overwhelm him, and Robbie is gonna explode if he doesn't go for it...)

Robbie: Trini...

Trini: Yeah?

Robbie: Would you like to...

Jason: Hey Ritchie, what's up?

(In the worst possible time, Ritchie walks in with Zack's cousin Curtis while holding a giant trophy.) 

Zack: What up, cuz?

Curtis: Just chillin with my man, Ritchie over here. 

Trini: Is that trophy yours, Ritchie?

Ritchie: Yeah, I got it in a karate tournament this afternoon.

Robbie: I didn't know they handed out participation trophies.

Ritchie: ...

Trini: That's really good Ritchie, I'm happy for you!

Ritchie: Thanks!

Jason: Yeah, me too.

Tommy: Reminds me of my first trophy.

Zack: Mine too.

Ritchie: That's cool. Hey do you have any trophies, Robbie?

(Robbie politely shakes his head, though he mutters under his breath.)

Robbie: ...other than the one your mom gave me last night.

Ritchie: Hey Trini, glad I ran into you. Say, I'm having some trouble with the upcoming lab project. Think it'd be cool if I stopped by your place and we can work on it together?

(Slightly flustered, Trini turns to Robbie for some kind of cue. Then she turns back to Ritchie with her answer.) 

Trini: Sure Ritchie. I don't see why not.

Robbie: ...

Ritchie: Great. It's a date.

(He leans over and kisses her on the cheek, which feels like a bullet straight through Robbie's heart.)

Zack: Hey, so why don't you show us some of your moves, Ritchie?

Ritchie: Sure.

(He hands the heavy trophy to Trini, before backing up to give himself some space. He spins around and pulls a roundhouse kick, but knocks Robbie's tray right out of his hand, sending his drinks in the air. Right at that moment, Bulk and Skull come walking in and get showered in hot coffee.)

Skull: We should've just gone to jail...

(Bulk yanks Skull out of the store as everyone but Robbie breaks out into laughter.)

Tommy: Haha man, it's good to see that some things never change.


	17. Season 2 - Episode 17: When the Unsinkable Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a last ditch effort, Robbie sneaks onto a cruise ship in hopes to win back Trini.

(One Friday morning on the moon, Zedd's crew gets a rude awakening as their master bursts through the back entrance in a fury; still in his night robe and slippers.)

Lord Zedd: This is outrageous!!

(Zedd points to a newspaper in his hand.)

Squatt: Car bomb in Pakistan kills 20.

Baboo: Wow... what a tragedy.

Squatt: That's like, four Americans! 

Lord Zedd: No you imbeciles, on the bottom.

(Zedd points to the bottom half of the front page, next to an unflattering picture of himself.)

Goldar: "Lord Zedd's Approval Rating Plummets"

Lord Zedd: It's down to 150%. It's the lowest amongst the United Alliance since Stalin. 

Squatt: How could this have happened?

Lord Zedd: You tell me. There are only four of you here...

Baboo: Wasn't me!

Goldar: It most certainly wasn't me.

Squatt: Wasn't me either... although... you can be a little hard on us.

(The others impulsively flinch.)

 

Lord Zedd: Excuse me? Do you have something to say?

Squatt: Uh... duh... well, I just meant... well, I approve of you wholeheartedly. But I can just, kinda understand how some would dislike the way you treat us. Not that I'm one of them that is.

(Zedd growls as the room grows bright red.)

Lord Zedd: So you think I'm mean, eh? Think I'm riding you a little rough? Well let me tell you, you haven't the slightest clue what "mean" is!!!

(Zedd's voice begins to echo ominously through the castle walls. Squatt is shaking in his boots and regretting his foolish decision to speak up. Suddenly though...)

Lord Zedd: Although... perhaps I have been a bit of a tsar lately, haven't I?

Squatt: What...?!?!

Lord Zedd: Well I mean I haven't exactly been Fred Rogers, have I? I'll tell you what, jump into a dry pair of pants and I'll take out to a night on the town, just the two of us. You can buy whatever you want; it's on me.

Squatt: Really?!

Goldar: Really?!? Cause I don't like you either!!

Squatt: Me neither. You're terrible.

Goldar: I fantasize about me killing you every night.

Squatt: I spit into that coffee you're holding.

Goldar: Me too.

Lord Zedd: What the heck, you're all invited! Grab your coats. We're headed to the Otherworld.

Goldar: Alright!

Baboo: Yay!

Lord Zedd: Somebody tell Finster.

Squatt: We're is Finster? I haven't seen him in weeks it seems.

(As Zedd and his crew's take the day off, evil still isn't taking a break. Back in her new lair, a queen of evil rises from the abyss.) 

Rita: Ah, it's great to be back! And now, it's time to conquer earth!

 

"Tall latte for Meagan!"

(Although by new lair, that means the back of a local Charbucks in the Otherworld.)

Finster: It is absolutely wonderful to have you back my Queen. Oh boy, how I've longed for those days; that Lord Zedd is absolutely dreadful. I spit into that blokes coffee every morning.

(They also aren't alone.)

Kraken: So what's the plan, how do we get back at him?

Rita: Lord Zedd comes second. First we need to get those power rangers out of the way, then we take back the throne!

Kraken: And how do you expect to do that? (Looks around) You're on a bit of a restricted budget, you don't exactly have many resources. 

Rita: Bah. Who needs United Alliance funding to be evil? All you need is a wicked imagination and vengeance in your heart.

Finster: And the keys to Lord Zedd's luxury cruise ship.

(Finster waves them in his hand, eliciting a loud chortle from Kraken.)

Kraken: Haha! Excellent. And I am in no short supply of vengeance either. Since the day those power thugs' slayed my comrades, I have made it my life's mission to see to it that each and every one of them, pay with their own lives.

Rita: Aha! That's the spirit

(Later in the day back on Earth, most of the rangers decide to kick back and relax after a long school week. A few weeks have passed since Tommy became the white ranger too; with a lot happening. Jason, Zack, Robbie and Trini's friends, Adam Rocky and Aisha have recently been introduced to the rest of the team in a somewhat eventful way. After being kidnapped by Lord Zedd in another effort to create dark rangers, the power rangers identities were compromised. However the three have sworn to keep their identities safe with them, and they have all grown to be close friends ever since. )

Aisha: You guys, I'm so looking forward to coming to Angel Grove. We're all gonna have so much more time to hang out together.

Kimberly: I know! I can't believe it. We'll be like one huge family.

Zack: Or a normal sized Mormon family.

Adam: We've just got to find a school to transfer to. 

Rocky: We were thinking about transferring to Angel Grove High. What do you guys think of it? Robbie just called it a good safety net in case you don't get into clown school. But we weren't sure what he meant by that. 

Tommy: Do yourselves a favor, don't listen to a word he says.

Billy: Yeah. Angel Grove High is a really top notch institution with an outstanding faculty. I highly recommend it.

Zack: Yeah, it's also a good school.

Adam: Great! I'll let my parents know it's where I want to go.

Rocky: It's gotta be better than the time I studied abroad. 

Aisha: You studied abroad?

Rocky: Yeah. She didn't like that I called her that.

Aisha: Oh gosh...

Jason: Well we look forward to having you guys here full-time nonetheless.

Kimberly: Yeah, no kidding Jason. Why didn't you tell us you met these cool new people?

Jason: (shrugs) I guess it never came up.

Kimberly: I'm especially peeved with Trini. You know how many girls' night outs we could've had by now?

Aisha: I'd like that....

Tommy: Hey speaking of which, where is Trini? I haven't seen much of her lately.

Billy: She's over there. She's been working out with her trainer all afternoon. She says she's got a lot of catching up to do.

(Billy points to the workout area where she and her Kung Fu instructor, Master Li have been training rigorously all day long. However Master Li appears a little impatient as Trini seems out of whack and unfocused. Finally, he abruptly stops.)

Trini: Yes Master Li? Is something wrong?

Master Li: Your body is present, but your mind is long absent. 

Trini: I'm so sorry master, it's just... I've had so much on my plate lately. I've just haven't had much free time to practice.

Master Li: So you said last week. And the week before when you cancelled.

(He looks at her sternly.)

Trini: I know, and I-

(He puts his open palm in the air.)

 

Master Li: Mantis Kung Fu is all about focus, respect and honor. Lately Trini, you have shown no focus in class, no respect for my time and have thus dishonored yourself and your name. I cannot force you to prioritize Kung Fu over personal matters. That is up to you to decide. Call me when that happens.

(Master Li turns away, grabs his belongings and walks out, leaving Trini in disgrace. She is left dumbstruck before heading back to the table.)

Kimberly: Hey Trini, we were just talking about you?

Trini: Yeah, about how my life is falling apart?

Billy: What do you mean?

Trini: You guys didn't see that? Master Li just called me out for not taking Kung Fu seriously, then just walked out mid-lesson.

Aisha: Ouch.

Jason: Now that you reminded me, our head coordinator from the Global Outreach program was asking about you last night. He noticed you haven't been by much the past few weeks and asked if you were still serious about the Global Peace Conference.

Trini: Ugh. Yes, I am. I totally am. I want to take it seriously, I want to take all of it seriously, but I'm just drowning in other stuff that I just can't get to it. 

Kimberly: You got to give yourself a break Trini, do what makes you happy.

Trini: Tell that to my homework, maybe it'll feel bad and go away. 

Adam: Learning to prioritize is a big part of growing up Trini. You gotta balance the things you want to do, with the things you have to do.

Trini: I know... and to be honest, it's not just school work, or being a ranger that's plugging up my schedule. It's mostly...

 

"Hey pretty lady."

 

(Ritchie walks over to the table.)

Zack: What's up Rich?

Ritchie: (laughs) I wasn't talking to you, but yeah, you're looking mighty fine yourself.

Zack: As always.

Ritchie: Is everything alright Trini? You seem like you're in a bad mood.

Trini: No, I'm fine. Thank you Ritchie.

Ritchie: You don't look fine. Will a free smoothie make you feel better?

Trini: No thanks. I'll be okay.

Ritchie: You sure?

Trini: Promise.

Zack: Hey, I mean... if you're offering free smoothies... a brother's feeling kind of down right now.

Kimberly: Yeah, so am I!

Ritchie: Uhh, okay. No problem. I'll get smoothies for all you guys. 

(He looks down to Adam, Rocky and Aisha.)

Ritchie: You guys too?

Rocky: No thanks, we were actually just heading out. 

Ritchie: No worries. Six shakes it is.

(Ritchie heads off. Trini gives him the old stink eye as he walks away.)

Trini: Can I be honest with you guys? 

Kimberly: Sure sweetie, you can tell us anything.

Trini: I'm just not really into Ritchie anymore. And I don't know how to tell him. He's still so sweet, but he takes up so much of my time. I just kind of want to be alone for a while and focus on myself. I'm all girlfriend out.

Aisha: Then what's stopping you?

Trini: It's complicated. I've been hurt before. I don't want to do it to others.

Jason: But if you're not happy and just want to focus on yourself, how will that affect the way you treat him? I mean look at you just now, you gave the poor sap the cold shoulder.

Trini: I know... yeah, I guess you're right. I'm gonna end it right now. 

Zack: Just do it like a band aid. It'll hurt for a second, then before you know it, it's over with.

(While Ritchie prepares the six drinks and places them on a tray, he notices a white envelope laying on the counter. At first he is befuddled as no one was previously sitting on that stool. Then curiosity gets the better of him and he looks inside.... Eight tickets to an all-expenses paid, two night cruise to Mexico and back.)

Ritchie: Holy cow!

(Back at the table, Rocky, Adam and Aisha bid farewell just as Ritchie comes back.)

Trini: Hey Ritchie, think I can talk to you for a minute.

Ritchie: Sure, but me first....

Zack: Hey man, you forgot our drinks.

Ritchie: I've got something better. Trini, what's the thing that you want the most?

Trini: World peace and a scholarship to Colombia?

Ritchie: Okay. And after that? 

Trini: An all-expenses paid cruise to Mexico. Why? Where are you going with this?

(Ritchie excitedly reaches into the envelope and pulls out the eight tickets.)

Trini: Ritchie, what's this?

Ritchie: Ticket's to the cruise I got you. For you and all your friends! It's literally boarding tonight, so you better get ready.

Tommy: Whoa!

Zack: That's awesome! And I'd totally enjoy this news even more if I had a smoothie in my hand. 

Trini: But, what? I can't just accept that. How much did you pay for this? Ernie doesn't pay you that kind of money.

Ritchie: Don't worry about money Trini. The important thing is that you're happy.

Kimberly: Yeah Trini. What did I just say? You gotta just do what makes you happy. Stop worrying so much about consequences.

Trini: But—

Jason: Then it's settled. We're all going on a cruise!

Ritchie: Alright. Here's your ticket... and yours...

(As Ritchie wanders around handing out the tickets Robbie walks in.)

Robbie: Hey guys.

Ritchie: And one for you Kim.

Robbie: What are you handing out?

Zack: Tickets for a cruise.

Robbie: Sweet, where's mine?

Ritchie: Oh I'm sorry.

(He takes the remaining ticket, and without looking hands it off to whoever's passing by him, which just happens to be Bulk, who's with Skull and Sammy.)

Ritchie: I seem to be out. Man, I wish I had more.

Bulk: Alright!

Sammy: Give me that!

Bulk: NO!

Skull: It's mine!

Bulk: Get away!!

Ritchie: It's too bad. It's gonna be a wonderful weekend, right guys?

Tommy: Right! Looks like you'll be missing out.

Ritchie: Right Trini?

Trini: ....right?

(Ritchie puts his arm around a visibly distracted Trini as if to claim ownership of her. Suddenly, thoughts begin flooding in Robbie's head of all the things that can happen in that trip. What if she falls in love with him? Or they become an item? Worst of all, Robbie will have no control over it from land. The thoughts cripple his psyche so much, that he bolts for the door and after Bulk.)

Robbie: Excuse me a minute...

(Meanwhile, back in the Otherworld's Charbucks.)

 

"Venti cappuccino for Mark!"

 

(After the teenaged barista with a peperoni pizza pie for a face leaves the drink on the counter, a feminine pair of hands quickly scoops it up. She walks towards Rita's table.) 

Rita: Ah, Scorpina! So nice to see you again.

(Scorpina nods, then takes a large sip.)

Scorpina: Bleh, the coffee here's disgusting!!

(She tosses it out.)

Rita: Guys, meet our help. Who would've thought I was gonna run into a clone of my old right hand just wandering around town? So nice to see a time travel stunt by one of the rangers backfire. There's even a clone of me out there. 

Scorpina: Too bad she's decided to leave the business. She runs a dynamite nail salon though.

Kraken: What?! Help?! I don't need any help.

Rita: If I send you out there alone you're as good as dead.

Kraken: I'M ALREADY DEAD!!!!

(Kraken slams his fist on the table in a fury, causing everyone to stop what they're doing and look at him.)

Kraken: ....m-my apologies.

Rita: Relax. She's support, she's muscle. She also has a score to settle with the rangers too.

Kraken: ...fine. But she's to stay out of my way.

Rita: Very well. Scorpina, we'll clue you into the plan. It's already underway. First, we took one of Zedd's boats, which is armed with a signal blocker...

(While Rita reviews the plan, Robbie has returned to his home, and has taken with him Bulk Skull and Sammy for a friendly game of poker.)

Sammy: It's so nice of you to invite us over on such short notice, Robbie. The others say you're a huge tool, but I think you're sweet.

Robbie: (dismissively) Yeah, thanks...

Bulk: You guys, I should get going. I gotta board soon.

Robbie: No, no, no. One more game. We're all enjoying ourselves, right?

Skull: Not really. I'm out of cash.

Sammy: Yeah, me too.

Robbie: That's fine. There are plenty of snacks here to keep you guys busy. 

(Robbie's mother rushes into view, storming the cabinet intently.)

Mom: Where are my Funions?

Robbie: It's okay, just ignore her.

Mom: WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE MY FUNIONS?!

(She turns to look over the kitchen counter and sees Robbie in the living room serving a bowl of Funions to his friends.)

Mom Oh, you are un-believable! I can't believe you, do I have to hide food from you in my own house?

Robbie: Ma, can we not have this conversation now? I have company over.

Mom: I don't give a crap if your friends are here. I work 12 hour days, with the only thing to look forward to when I get home are my stories and my snacks, and I can't even enjoy them because my son is a stinking vacuum. 

Robbie: You're unemployed.

Mom: DON'T YOU BACK TALK YOUR MOTHER!!!

Robbie: FINE. I'LL STARVE!!!

(The room falls awkwardly quiet for a moment as Bulk, Skull and Sammy just try to play through is as if they don't hear anything. Then Robbie's mother speaks up again, this time, her voice is faint.)

Mom: I can't believe it's come to this. I have to hide food in the house from my own son.

Robbie: Oh please, you act like you've never done that. You wanna explain the box of Oreos I found in your drawer the other day?

Mom: Not unless you wanna explain what I found in your drawer the other day. 

Robbie: I'm sorry mom. Take your Funions.

Mom: Now that's more like it.

(Robbie's mother reaches over, takes the bowl of snacks and then heads to her room to watch TV.)

Sammy: Should... should we go?

Robbie: No, no... let's just keep playing.

Sammy: It's getting late.

Robbie: Just one more hand. Please, just one more hand.

(Bulk and Skull look to one another, then out of pity, oblige.)

Bulk: Alright, just one more. I'll take the rest of this dweeb's money so I can really live it up on the cruise.

Robbie: That's the spirit. But, I'm actually out of money myself. But I can bet something you can't refuse.

Bulk: Oh yeah? What's that?

Robbie: A date with Kimberly.

(Bulk and Skull gasp in disbelief.)

Sammy: It's a trap!

Bulk: Now wait up just a second. You can convince Kimberly to go on a date with me? How much?

Robbie: I don't want any money.

Bulk: You want Sammy to take off her top?

Sammy: Hey!

Skull: ...yeah, I could go for that.

Sammy: Hey!

Robbie: No... I meant your cruise ticket. Although...

Sammy: You three are pigs!

(Bulk hesitates as he ponders this decision.)

Bulk: Alright! You're on. I can crush you one more time. One hand wins; whatever the cards say, the cards say.

Robbie: Deal. Sammy, would you deal please?

(Sammy shuffles the cards and deals to both Bulk and Robbie. Both men keep their cards under the coffee table to get in order. Finally, Bulk keeps them near his eyes. Bulk takes a glance at his cards, and smirks.)

Bulk: You ready?

Robbie: What do you got?

Bulk: Read them and weep. Five kings!

(Robbie smirks.)

Robbie: Five aces.

Bulk: Cheater!!

(Bulk rises out of his seat in a fury.)

Bulk: I'll kill you!!

Robbie: Hey whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down big buy, you lost. Don't be a sore loser about it, just hand over the ticket. I gotta board soon.

(Robbie reaches into his jacket pocket and snatches the ticket from him and gets going.)

Robbie: You can show yourselves the way out.

(As Robbie reaches for his jacket and leaves the door, the rest of the team and Ritchie shows up just outside of the docks of a great ship in a rented limousine; each of them dressed in their best clothing. Billy, Zack and Jason step out first wearing all black suits with blue, purple and red shirts respectively.)

 

Billy: Wow, this is astounding. Look at that vessel.

Zack: Yeah, it's pretty cool. 

Jason: The S.S. Gigantic, huh? This has been dubbed the world's biggest cruise line... in the greater Angel Grove area. 

Zack: Yeah, and now that the Zack-man is here, it's gonna be the most hype cruise line too.

Jason: Oh is that so?

Zack: Yeah, it's so.

(While Jason grabs the back of his best friend's head and playfully puts him in a headlock, Kimberly is heard shouting from the limousine.) 

Kimberly: You guys, can we please not behave like Neanderthals for one weekend? 

(The chauffer opens the door, that's when Tommy bursts out the other end, dressed in a blinding white outfit from top to bottom, with a cane in his hand.)

Tommy: I'll take it from here, thank you.

(Tommy excuses the chauffer and comes around to Kim's side and reaches his hand in to pull her out. Kim slowly steps out of the limo, revealing a dazzling two layer dress; a sheer layer on the top, decorated with studs, and a solid pink layer on the bottom. Her hair is worn up with curls falling down the sides.)

Jason: (whistles) You're looking good Kim. Not bad for three hours' notice.

Zack: Wish I could say the same for Tommy; he looks like he's about to preach a sermon.

Kimberly: Be nice. I think Tommy looks really handsome.

(As Kim gives her boyfriend a peck on the cheek, Ritchie also bursts out of Tommy's end seeking a similar entrance. He runs over to the other end, but finds that Trini has already let herself out.)

Trini: It's okay Ritchie, I got it.

Ritchie: Oh. Well, you look good Trini.

Billy: I've got to agree Trini, you most certainly do.

(Trini is dressed in a silky, white dress that flows in the wind. It comes with a yellow waist band and a matching vest. Her hair is straight down.)

Billy: We should get aboard, it's about to leave very soon.

Kimberly: Right.

Zack: Goodbye Angel Grove, hello sunny Mexico!

(As the rangers board, Robbie is seen hurrying through the streets several blocks away. Dressed in his normal rags, he knows he's going to encounter some difficulties getting in, so he's working on his excuse on the way there. While pushing through fruit stands and leaping over baby carriages, he spots the backs of the team as they're boarding the ship. He checks his watch and it panicked to see that time is running out. He continues to hurry and finally reaches the ticket inspector right as he is about to board himself.)

Robbie: Wait, wait, wait!!!! 

Ticket inspector: Huh?

Robbie: I have a ticket, hold it!!

(The inspector turns slightly back, then eyes Robbie's attire apprehensively.)

Robbie: I know, I'm not dressed all that great. I can explain. My wife... girlfriend... she's holding my suit for me on board. Look, I have a ticket, so clearly I have the money to be here, alright? Please you've got to believe me. This trip is really important to me. And her. You've got to show mer—

(Mid-spiel, the ticket inspector scans the ticket in Robbie's hand.)

Ticket Inspector: Welcome aboard.

Robbie: Huh? Oh uh, thank you sir.

(Robbie adjusts his collar and confidently strolls up the stairs. As he walks away, the ticket checker gives him another strange look. Then for a split second, his eyes flash red and his face reverts to that of a putty patroller.)

Robbie: Phew. That was a close one. But now what do I do?

(Robbie looks to the right of him to see all his friends, happy to be on their vacation, walking indoors to their rooms. While he's just standing there, never feeling more alone. He can't help but feel this whole mess would've been avoided if he weren't such an impulsive idiot and took Hannah into that bathroom stall. Suddenly he feels a not-so light tap on his shoulder.)

Robbie: Huh?

Ritchie: What are you doing here?

Robbie: Oh Ritchie...

Ritchie: How did you get on this boat? You don't have a ticket.

Robbie: Bulk gave me his.

Ritchie: I gave that ticket to Bulk because I didn't want you aboard this ship. I thought the gesture was obvious enough for you to get it. I didn't think you were that stupid.

Robbie: Well you thought wrong.

Ritchie: Did you even bother to get dressed before you came here? This is a high class luxury cruise.

Robbie: You see any blood on this shirt?

(Ritchie rolls his eyes.) 

Robbie: What's wrong Rich? Why are you so worried about me being on this ship? Is there something that you're afraid of?

Ritchie: No. I have nothing to worry about. You're no competition for me. You had your chance with Trini, and you blew it. Now it's somebody else's turn to make her happy. Today, I'm going to ask Trini to be my girlfriend. 

(And suddenly all of Robbie's fears were confirmed.)

Ritchie: Now you can stay on this boat, but do her a favor just this once and stay out of the way.

Robbie: ...

Ritchie: See you at school.

(Ritchie walks away to join the others, while Robbie stands perfectly still. He's been so caught up in trying to make himself happy again, that he's completely disregarded whether or not she'd even like to be in a relationship with him again. Suddenly his whole plan of swooping on board to win her back feels awful stupid. A little later in the evening after the teens get situated, they gather in the large dining room for supper.)

Billy: Wow, this place is incredible.

Kimberly: Yeah, I feel like a Kennedy.

Jason: You really came through Rich.

Ritchie: I do what I can!

(Ritchie turns to Trini, seeking her approval. However she just gives him a half smile. Most of her attention is turned to the décor of the room she's in. She is mesmerized by the chandeliers above hers and many other tables, the Greek inspired statuettes on the base of the staircase, and the band that has been playing classical music nonstop since they boarded. She is mesmerized, but also anxious. Anxious that a gift this far out of her and all of her friend's reaches may require some kind of obligation to Ritchie on her end. An obligation that she does not want.)

Ritchie: Trini...? Trini!

Trini: Uh, yeah?

Ritchie: You are having a good time, right?

Trini: ...yeah. Yes I am.

(A slender Asian woman with long black hair, a white button up and a black shirt approaches their table.)

Sabrina: Good evening everyone, my name is Sabrina, I'll be your waitress this evening. May I start you off with something to drink?

(Billy leans over to speak quietly into Jason's ear.)

Billy: Something about that girl looks oddly familiar. It's strange.

Jason: What's strange is that she doesn't have my number yet.

Kimberly: Wait guys, we can't order yet. Tommy isn't here.

(Kimberly's eyes then turn to the top of the staircase, and there he is checking the time on a pocket watch. Something about that entrance takes her breath away. Without realizing it she is whisked from her seat to meet him at the bottom.)

Tommy: Hey beautiful. Sorry I'm late, I forgot to wind my watch.

Kimberly: Tommy... my god you're so handsome.

Tommy: Thanks Kim, so are you.

Kimberly: Uh... thanks.

(He presses up close to her.)

Tommy: Mmm. What is that delectable scent on you? It's irresistible.

(Kim leans into his ear and whispers softly.)

Kimberly: It's soap.

Tommy: I want you now.

(Without hesitation, Kimberly grabs Tommy by the wrists and yanks him in the other direction and past the table.)

Kimberly: We'll be right back. Order for us.

Tommy: ...Lobster!! Two lobsters!! ...Kim, tell them what you want.

Sabrina: Oookay... so (Turns to Trini), can I get you something to drink?

Trini: Just wate—

(Ritchie interrupts) 

Ritchie: Start the table off with your finest, most expensive fruit smoothies please.

Trini: ...

Sabrina: Okay, you got it. I'll be back to take the rest of your orders.

Ritchie: Thank you.

Trini: I-I'll be right back.

Ritchie: Trini, where are you going?

Trini: I'm just gonna step out for some fresh air. 

Ritchie: W-want me to come with?

Trini: N-no... I'm fine. Thank you.

(Trini abruptly leaves the table, leaving Ritchie confounded as in his mind things couldn't be going more smoothly. Trini heads outside just to get away from everything. She enjoys the serenity and for the first time in a while, is able to hear her own thoughts clearly. That doesn't last too long however.)

Trini: What's that noise?

(There is a muffled sound of laughter and music; not befitting of the fancy atmosphere somewhere that catches her attention. The uninhibited laughter that contrasts the uptight environment she just left draws Trini in. She begins to follow the sound. Around the corner she spots a door that's marked "employees only," but she's too intrigued to be deterred by any sign. She creaks open the door just a little bit and sees several of the boat's staff having a Mexican style fiesta in what appears to be their break room.)

Trini: Oh wow. This looks fun.

(The room isn't nearly as well kept as the space for the guests, the paint on the wall is chipping and most of the chairs are milk crates. But it doesn't stop them though from having a good time.)

Trini: Wait, is that... Robbie?! 

(She thinks her eyes are deceiving her when she looks out to the dance floor and spots Robbie dancing with an older Hispanic woman. Not just because she didn't expect him to be there, but because he looked like a totally different person. He's dancing gleefully with people he likely doesn't know, yet he seems to be more comfortable around them than with anyone on the team. His guard is completely down. Trini is so entranced by the sight of it that she doesn't even realize that she's all the way inside.)

Trini: What's he doing here?

(While switching partners, Robbie catches a quick glance of Trini staring at him. Without hesitation, he excuses himself and walks right up to her.)

Robbie: Come dance with me.

Trini: I can't, I don't know how.

Robbie: It's easy, follow me.

(Robbie pulls her onto the dance floor, where they begin to dance uninhibitedly. Suddenly, it was like they were both entering a world where petty grudges and old hang ups cease to be. Under the dark lights and loud music, they merely exist to laugh and have fun.)

Robbie: Would you like to stick around for dinner?

Trini: Here?

Robbie: Yeah, we're having chicken.

(A live chicken suddenly passes by behind him.)

Trini: I think it'll be a while.

(Meanwhile, back in the dining hall after some time passes, the rest of the team, minus Tommy and Kimberly chow down on their food. Ritchie however looks a little preoccupied to eat. Suddenly, the captain of the ship, who is passing by greeting each table passes by theirs. He is a muscular, pale man with long dirty dreads, resembling tentacles.)

Captain: Hey fellas, I'm the captain. I hope everything's going well.

Jason: (With a mouth full of food) Everything's great!

Captain: Good, good. That is what we strive for. So, how's the food?

Zack: Delicious. This is the best calamari I've ever had in my life.

Captain: Yes... though I don't much care for the calamari.

(Jason swallows the wad of food in his mouth and brings up something on his mind.)

Jason: I do have one question though if you don't mind.

Captain: Shoot.

Jason: I noticed there aren't any life boats on this vessel. Isn't that like, illegal?

Captain: Bah, lifeboats. This ship is top of the line, it's practically unsinkable. Plus with a grade A pilot like myself, you have nothing to worry about.

Billy: Shouldn't you be driving the ship then?

(The captain pauses for a second.)

Captain: Enjoy the meal kids.

(He pats Jason on the back and walks away.)

Ritchie: Will you guys excuse me for a second? I'm gonna go check on Trini.

(Ritchie pulls the napkin from his lap and heads up the stairs to look for Trini. She however, is hiding in the front of the bowels with Robbie and having the time of her life. They are staring out into a breathtaking view of the open sea in the sunset.)

Trini: It's beautiful.

(He just turns to her and stares deep into her eyes, as she's mesmerized by the view.)

Robbie: Yeah...

(She shivers a bit.)

Trini: I'm cold.

(Without hesitation, Robbie takes off the blazer he took from one of the staff people and wraps it around her.)

Trini: Robbie?

Robbie: Yeah?

Trini: Why did you cheat?

Robbie: (chuckles) That's not the question I was expecting.

Trini: I'm serious. I thought we were going so well. It really messed up a lot of things.

Robbie: Yeah it did.

Trini: So?

Robbie: I... I don't know. Do you really want to have this discussion?

Trini: Yeah.

Robbie: There isn't a logical reason. I was afraid I had lost you. Which, is completely ironic.

Trini: Yeah.

Robbie: I was crushed because I felt like you stopped caring about our relationship. I went into self-preservation mode and wanted to protect myself emotionally. It was totally foolish.

(He waits for a reply, or a rebuttal that doesn't come. So he continues.)

Robbie: After you dumped me, I went through a vicious cycle of self-hatred. I couldn't live with myself anymore. I couldn't look myself in the mirror. I despised myself for what I'd done to you. And to myself.

Trini: I'm sorry. 

Robbie: I'm sorry.

(Then comes something he doesn't expect.)

Trini: I forgive you.

Robbie: Really?

Trini: Yeah.

Robbie: That's good. So uh... do you... do you still have feelings for me?

Trini: I do.

Robbie: Yeah?

Trini: Anger, disappointment, hatred... 

Robbie: (laughs) Well, so much for you forgiving me.

(Trini turns to him and warmly smiles. She reaches out for his hands and holds it.)

Trini: I miss you.

Robbie: I miss you too.

(The two just let the moment sink in for a bit. Until Robbie speaks up again.)

Robbie: Trini.

Trini: Yeah Robbie?

Robbie: Can we just, get back together again? I would really like to pick up where we left off and be your boyfriend again. I promise you, I will never make that same mistake again. I don't want to go through this anymore. I just want to be with you again.

Trini: Robbie... I... I can't...

Robbie: Hmm. Why not?

Trini: I mean, I really want to. Trust me. I've been waiting for this day for a long, long time. But... part of me is just not ready yet. I'm still not where I want to be emotionally.

Robbie: Okay...

Trini: And if we were back together... how long would it be until we'd start having problems again? I mean my life isn't getting any easier. I'm already falling behind on so many things. And the Peace Conference Committee is set to make their decision any day now. 

Robbie: Oh... I forgot about that.

Trini: I know. It's a million to one chance that I'll get chosen, really. But I don't want to disappoint you again. 

Robbie: I understand. So then... what do we do?

(She pauses.)

Trini: We enjoy this moment.

Robbie: Sounds... good.

(The two continue to stare out into the sea.)

Trini: That's a beautiful looking iceberg up ahead. Look at it glisten in the sunset.

Robbie: Yeah it is.

Trini: It is pretty close though. I do hope we're able to avoid that.

Robbie: I'm sure they've got it under control. The captain is supposed to be really good so I've heard.

Trini: Well... we're getting closer. I don't think we're moving either.

(The ship continues sailing straight ahead until it dawns on them that a collision is imminent.) 

Robbie: It's gonna hit! Get up Trini, we gotta move.

(Robbie pulls Trini by the arm and they both run for cover as the Gigantic scrapes the iceberg along the entire right side of the ship. There is a jarring collision for everyone on board. Ice begins to fall all over the deck of the ship like giant chunks of hail.)

Robbie: Look out!

(While on his way up the steps Ritchie loses balance and has to hold onto the railing to keep from falling. And the other rangers nearly fall out of their seats at the dining hall. Strangely no one else appears overly concerned.)

Jason: What was that?

(The captain approaches the table again.)

Captain: What was what?

Billy: You didn't feel that?

Zack: Did we crash or something?

Captain: (scoffs) Nonsense. I've just placed my assistant captain on duty, and she was head of her class.

 

(The captain's assistant at the helm...)

Captain: Excuse me a minute though, I must tend to something completely unrelated.

(The captain walks off in a hurry in the opposite direction, which is a bit disconcerting to the rangers.)

Billy: I'm worried.

Jason: Yeah, me too. Let's go check up on Trini and Ritchie; make sure they're okay.

Zack: Yeah.

(The three guys drop their napkins on the table and head opposite of the captain to head up the stairs. They go to check up on Trini, who alongside Robbie was showered with ice. However, they aren't tremendously worried.)

Trini: Woooooh!!

Robbie: (laughing) Are you alright?

Trini: Yeah, I mean I have ice down my bra but I'm fine.

Robbie: Yeah, so do I.

(Trini chuckles.)

Ritchie: There you are!

Trini: Huh?

Robbie: Ritchie...

Ritchie: Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?

Trini: Wait, you knew he was here?

Robbie: Look, I can explain. We ran into each other by total accident—

Ritchie: Shut up! Just shut up!! For once in your life just shut your mouth.

Trini: Why didn't you tell he was on the ship Ritchie? Answer me.

Ritchie: Well...

Trini: You've been acting strange lately. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it.

Ritchie: Oh, I'm acting strange? That's rich. The whole reason I didn't tell you about him is because I knew he was gonna try to get his grubby finger all over you, when I wanted tonight to be about us. I mean look at him, he doesn't fit this crowd at all. Not to mention he's the real life equivalent of an internet troll.

Robbie: You mad bro?

Ritchie: Trini, the whole reason I brought you and your friends along on this boat ride is so that I can get closer to you. And this is how you repay me?

Trini: Look Ritchie, I'm sorry. Really, but you aren't my boyfriend. Neither is he. I'm nobody's property.

Ritchie: Yeah, clearly you prefer being rented out.

Trini: Excuse me?

Robbie: Hey! Apologize now.

Trini: It's okay Robbie, I can handle this. Ritchie, I think you should go.

(Ritchie grits his teeth, but realizes that Trini seems to have made her choice.)

Ritchie: Fine. But mark my words: you haven't seen the last of Ritchie Rodriguez. 

(He gives each of them a disgusted look, then proceeds to storm off in the opposite direction.)

Robbie: I'm pretty sure this is the last we're gonna see of Ritchie Rodriguez.

Trini: Yep. That's how it works.

Robbie: Come on, let's go find the others.

(Robbie and Trini head off to the dining room area to reunite with Jason and co., while the others try meet up with Trini. However once the boys get up the flight of stairs they notice something off.)

Billy: It's locked. There's a gate over it. That's weird.

Jason: I've got a really bad feeling about this.

Zack: Maybe something's going on outside and they're trying to keep the public safe.

Jason: Maybe. Come on, let's go back. There must be another exit.

(The three turn around, but are immediately met with the other passengers, who are looking straight ahead with empty looks in their eyes.)

Jason: It's locked. We have to go another way.

(But no one moves.)

Jason: Did you hear me? Let us through.

(Then one of the passenger tilts his head horizontally, then stares right back at him. Within seconds, all the passengers morph into Rita's putty patrollers.)

Billy: It's a trap!!!

(Jason kicks the first fake passenger right down the steps, taking down four to five more behind him. Billy and Zack try to kick down the door, but it won't budge. Left with few other options, the trio try to fight their way back down the stairs. Meanwhile, Trini and Robbie turn the corner to the stairwell, and spot a giant crowd of people bunched into a small corner.)

Robbie: What's that over there? What are they circling?

Trini: It looks like someone's hurt. Let's go check up on them.

(Robbie and Trini rush over and push through the crowd and find Sabrina the server hunched over on the floor, gripping her head with both hands and moaning in pain.)

Trini: Oh my God, Sabrina. What's wrong?

(The passengers reply in monotone voices.) 

Female Passenger: She fell down when ship rocked.

Male Passenger: Smashed head on railing.

Trini: And why aren't you helping her? Robbie go call for help.

Robbie: Right.

(As Robbie turns back, Trini pushes forward to try and sit her up. As soon as Trini reaches out though, Sabrina grabs her hand with both arms, springs up, and throws her through the second row of the railing before Trini has so much of a chance to react.)

Trini: AHHHHHH!!!!!

Robbie: Huh? Trini!!

(Robbie rushes back as Trini barely hangs on for her life. Sabrina then gets back to her feet, seeming unharmed and morphs to Scorpina; all the while laughing evilly.)

Robbie: Scorpina?! But we destroyed you.

Scorpina: Well I'm back! And that's not all who's back. Boys?

(The passenger's behind him also turn into Rita's putty patrollers and try to make a grab for him. Robbie reacts almost instinctively, ducks and elbows the guys of putties on each side. He grabs both their legs and simultaneously yanks them forward, bringing them both to the ground. Robbie gets up, puts both hands in the air to catch two oncoming blows from each side, boots an enemy straight ahead, then an enemy right behind him. He then pulls the right one toward him to walk into a fist and twists the arm of the other till he falls to the ground, where he stomps him right in the face. He is however blindsided by a flying kick from Scorpina that sends him sliding twenty yards back on the waxed wooden floor.)

Trini: Robbie help me!! I can't hang on!

Robbie: Trini...

(Robbie gets back to his feet, but every effort to move forward is interrupted by the lighting fast Scorpina. Robbie tries to get past her with a series of hard punches, but she blocks everything he give her, all the while backing him further away. He tries to get her off her feet with a leg sweep but she leaps over it. He tries to kick her on her way back down, but she catches the boot. She flips him on his back, but is able to push her off as she tries to jump on top of him. He gets back to his feet and makes a run for Trini, but Scorpina grabs his foot and takes him to the ground with her. She tries again to pin him down, but Robbie brings a boot right across her face, that leaves her flat on the floor and stunned. Robbie seizes the opportunity to get back up and run toward Trini. He reaches over the railing and grabs her hand just in time, as she was seconds from losing her grip.)

Trini: Robbie!!

Robbie: Yeah Trini?

Trini: Promise me you won't let go.

Robbie: I promise. I won't let go.

(Robbie uses all of his weight to support Trini, who's dangling off of his hand. In one swift motion, he's able to pull her over the railing and back onto the deck. She rewards him with the tightest embrace she's ever given him.)

Robbie: I got you.

Trini: Oh my God. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Robbie, you're amazing. 

Scorpina: How sweet.

(The threat wasn't over. Although rubbing her jaw, Scorpina was up and back on her feet.)

Scorpina: But you're only delaying the inevitable. Prepare to be buried in your watery grave.

Robbie: It's morphin' time!

 

"Stegosaurus!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

 

(While the yellow and brown ranger prepare to square off against Scorpina, Jason, Zack and Billy have their hands full with their own dining room brawl with the putty patrollers. Jason pulls off his blazer to move more easily and gets to work by throwing it in the face of the enemy in front of him. Now with the enemy blinded, Jason hits him with a roundhouse kick that sends him through the air and a table right behind him. Glass and plates shatter on top of the enemy as he goes limp.)

Jason: Zordon! Zordon come in, we're under attack.

(But his communicator won't work. He tries again, but doesn't have the time to get a word in. He spots a putty patroller ahead grabbing a wooden chair and aiming to swing it over Jason's head. He ducks. The chair goes right through the head of an enemy approaching behind him while Jason takes care of the enemy with a series of punches, capped off with another roundhouse kick.

Zack on the other end is on top of a table, looking as if he's about to strip tease for the putties. Two of them rush him on both ends and leap in the air to take him out by the knees. But Zack leaps into the air, flips and lands on his feet in front of the table. The two putties collide face first and fall over the table. Zack ducks a wild swing from a putty right in his face, spins around into a kick of his own. The putty ducks, but Zack spins again and takes him down with a leg sweep take down. Billy leaps over the downed putty, while in the middle of his own mess while running away from other putty patrollers. He leaps onto a stray chair and flips forward. He lands front first on the shoulders of an enemy. Billy drops down, pulling a hurricurana and causing the enemy to stumble forward and into the chair; bowling everyone else over that was chasing him.)

Billy: Phew. That was close.

Jason: You guys okay? 

Billy: I'm okay.

Zack: Man, I knew today was just too good to be true.

Jason: To make matters worse, our communicators are down.

Zack: We gotta find a way out of here, fast. Somehow I doubt that quaking we just felt was good news.

Jason: C'mon guys. I say we morph, then try to blast down that door with our weapons.

Zack: Right.

(While the trio head back up the stairs to try and push their way through again, Alpha and Zordon have just been made aware of the issue back at the command center.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai! Zordon, the rangers are in grave danger! Their ship is going down!

Zordon: It appears to be a trap Alpha. Teleport them out of there and into the command center at once.

Alpha: Right away Zordon. 

(Alpha rushes over to the control panel and tries to access their communicators. But it fails.)

Alpha: Oh my, nothing's happening. There seems to be a block in place.

 

Zordon: Just as I feared. This whole trip must've been a trap set by Lord Zedd.

Alpha: What do we do?!

Zordon: Bring forth to me the ranger's friends, Adam, Rocky and Aisha. I have a plan which only they can carry out.

(While Alpha resorts to plan B, Tommy and Kimberly have their own plan in mind.)

(The couple makes out inside of a parked car inside the vehicle storage area, oblivious to the fact that something is wrong.)

Kimberly: Mmm Tommy...

Tommy: Yeah Kim...?

Kimberly: I'm wet.

(He chuckles suggestively.)

Tommy: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Kimberly: N-no. I mean I'm actually wet. Why is there water on the floor?

Tommy: Huh? What the heck?

(Tommy reaches for the door. Water rushes into the car.)

Kimberly: (gasps) Oh my God!

Tommy: What's going on here?

Kimberly: Tommy, I think the ship is leaking.

(The two venture out of the room and into the empty hallways where they are knee deep in water.)

Tommy: Looks like the place has been evacuated. The others must be worried sick about us.

Kimberly: Tommy, I'm scared.

Tommy: Yeah, me too...

Kimberly: What if everyone's already escaped, including the crew? What if we can't get off?

Tommy: Don't worry, we'll get off. The main concern are people who can't just teleport to safety.

Kimberly: (exhales) ...right.

Tommy: Let's focus on looking around each of the three levels for anyone that's stuck first.

Kimberly: Okay.

(While passing by a room, they fail to hear the cries of somebody in need of help.) 

Ritchie: Somebody help! They've handcuffed me to a radiator and I can't get out. Anybody!! Trini?! ....Robbie?

Kimberly: I don't see anybody down here.

Tommy: HELLO!! IS ANYBODY DOWN HERE?!

(The lights suddenly flicker off. The only thing they hear is the sound of water rushing into the hull. Kimberly clutches tightly onto Tommy's arm as their prospects for getting out starts to dim. After a moment however, the lights flicker back on.)

 

Kraken: Hello, white ranger.

Kimberly: Ahhh!!!

Tommy: You!

Kraken: I told you I'd be back.

Tommy: It's morphin time!

 

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tigerzord!"

(Now morphed, the pink and white rangers stand face to face with Kraken, who has not moved an inch.)

Kimberly: What are you doing here tentacle head?! We're trying to enjoy our vacation here.

Kraken: Oh yeah? How's that going?

Tommy: This was obviously a trap Kim. This guy wants us dead.

Kraken: Bravo. You aren't as dumb as you look. Pink ranger, you can sit out this battle. My beef is with white ranger. He's the one that killed my comrades; he pushed the button. Your death in this ship wreck will be merely incidental. But it is his blood that I intend to shed.

Kimberly: Not a chance!

Tommy: No Kim, get out of here!

Kimberly: What?

Tommy: I can handle him. You look for other survivors and then find the rest of the team. That's more important.

Kimberly: Oh... okay...

Tommy: I'll see you at the top.

Kimberly: I better.

(Kim walks right by Kraken, who allows her to go unharmed. He never breaks eye contact with Tommy. Once Kim exits, he reaches for his sheathe and unstraps it; letting his sword fall to the floor.)

Tommy: What are you doing?

Kraken: We're gonna fight like men. No swords, no weapons. No giant robots to hide behind. Just my hands around your neck as I choke the last breathe out of you.

(Hesitant, Tommy props Saba against the floor with his face above water. However, he's met with a fist on his way back up. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys have joined Robbie and Trini on the deck in their fight against Scorpina. The fight reaches the second level of the ship as the bowels have begun to dip into the water.)

 

Jason: We can't hurt her. She's too fast!

Trini: And she's stronger than ever.

Scorpina: Thank you, thank you.

Zack: Jason, even if we do defeat her, what's our escape plan?

Jason: ...I don't know.

Robbie: Well think fast; this ships tail is in the air.

(Suddenly one of the funnels give out and snaps from the rest of the ship. It collapses and falls right above Zack. He leaps over it, but as the boat is tilted diagonally, he falls back on top of it anyway and rolls with it into the deep dark sea.)

Jason: ZAAAACK!!!!

Trini: Oh my God!!

Scorpina: Ahaha! Now it' your turn.

(Scorpina leaps into the air and fires needles from her fingers. But before she lands, she's drilled in the chest with an arrow.)

Billy: Kim!

(Scorpina hit's the floor and slides uncontrollably toward the front railing. She hits it face first, then bounces off of it and freefalls into the water with her arms failing.)

Scorpina: This isn't over!!!! You haven't seen the last of meeee........

Jason: Kim, just in time.

Kimberly: You guys, we have to get out of here. This ship is going down.

Robbie: You think?

Billy: How are we gonna escape? We've tried teleporting and that doesn't seem to work.

Trini: And we just lost Zack...

Kimberly: What?! 

Robbie: C'mon, we've got to head for higher ground.

(The rangers fight against gravity and try to climb up to the top of the ship in an effort to buy time. As they do so, they pass by a band of putty patrollers.)

Kimberly: Look out, putties!

(Except these aren't attacking them. They appear to be part of the band that was playing earlier; and they are still playing, even as the ship is going down.)

Jason: What are they doing?

Kimberly: We gotta keep moving.

(The team continues to climb and gets as far as the midway point. That's when the ship give in to it' own weight and snaps in half.)

Jason: Look out!!!

(Billy and Kimberly are immediately engulfed in the hole before they disappear.)

Trini: Kimberly!

Jason: Billy!

Robbie: We got to keep moving!

(The remaining rangers keep marching toward the top. However at this point, it's obvious that they are only delaying the inevitable. The entire bowel of the ship is swallowed whole into the ocean and sinks into the bottom of the sea. The suction created by that rocks the back end violently, but it remains afloat. Jason, Robbie and Trini are able to reach the back end and hold onto it for dear life.)

Jason: ...

Trini: .....

Robbie: I think... I think we're good.

(For a second, it even looks like they may be salvaged as the ship levels off. Then, with Kraken's last breath, he extends his tentacles and wraps them around the ship; pulling the back end down with him into the abyss. After that is complete silence.)

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

"What?! What do you mean you don't take hundreds?!"

 

"Sir, your order costs $2.25."

"The other Charbucks breaks hundreds for me all the time. This is an outrage!"

"I'm sorry sir. Store policy."

"I want to speak with a manager!"

"Ugh, one second..."

(Back at Charbucks, while the employees deal with a difficult customer, Rita revels in her big win.)

Rita: YES!!! I did it!! I've defeated the Power Rangers; at long last!!!

Finster: But my queen, Kraken is lost, and Scorpina is nowhere to be found.

Rita: So? You can't make an omelet without first breaking a few eggs. What's important is that the rangers are lost at sea and left for dead. And if they think I'm finished, just you wait...

 

"What?! You're the manager?! Is it possible to speak with someone with underarm hair?!"

 

Rita: Who is making that all that noise?!

(Rita turns around and spots Zedd and his crew on line, in the middle of this spat.)

Rita: Uh oh...

Finster: Oh my, it's Zedd!!

Baboo: Finster, Finster is that you?

Finster: Uhh...

(He turns back to Rita in search of an answer, but she is suddenly nowhere to be seen.)

Goldar: There you are. We were looking all over for you. Why'd you sneak out?

Finster: Duh... well I... I was uh... 

(He looks around him, trying to see what everyone else is doing.)

Finster: ...working on a screenplay?

Goldar: Well come on over. Zedd's buying drinks for everyone.

Lord Zedd: Hello? Is this Charbucks corporate office?! Yes, I'd like to file a complaint against... (turns to the employee) What's your name?

(Back in the middle of the ocean, an eerie calm sets over where the boat crashed. The only evidence anything even happened are the scattered pieces of debris left lying around. There are no bodies.)

Robbie: (Gasps) ....!!!!!

(Finally, an unmorphed Robbie rises, choking for air and struggling to stay above water. He also sees Trini struggling. He tries with all his might to go over and help her, however as he is not a strong swimmer, he only winds up needing rescue himself.) 

Robbie: (gargles sea water) Heell..... H... Halp!

(A small pair of hands grab him by the collar.)

Trini: Robbie, I've got you!!

(She drags him near a floating piece of debris for him to hold onto.) 

Robbie: Trini!! Dear God, thank you.

Trini: Don't mention it. Have you seen Jason?

(Robbie can barely talk as he's busy coughing out sea water. However he's able to shake his head. Trini sighs despondently.) 

Trini: We've got to stay here until rescue comes. It has to come... right?

(The two of them stay put in hopes that somebody has been sent to rescue them. However, thirty minutes pass by and nothing. Trini lies on top of the piece of wooden debris trying to keep from freezing, while Robbie remains waist deep in subzero water, trying to keep alive.) 

Trini: I-I-I... I'm so c-cold.....

Robbie: T-t-t-te-tell m-me abo-about it....

(Robbie's voice is unusually hushed; as if he is fading away.) 

Trini: Ro-Robbie, are y-y-you okay?

(He cannot speak, but he shakes his head. She takes his hand.)

Trini: Please hang in there Robbie, please. I've lost all of my friends today. I can't afford to lose you too.

Robbie: Sw-sw-switch places.

Trini: What?

Robbie: Le-let me... lay down. Pl-pl-please.

Trini: Robbie I can't hear you. 

Robbie: I said--

Trini: I'm so sorry. Robbie, I promise you, I'll never let you go.

(Trini to pull Robbie away from her and unhand him in the water, but he resists.) 

Robbie: What are you doing?!

Trini: Let me go!!

Robbie: No!

Trini: Get off!!

Robbie: You get off!!

 

"HEY!!"

Trini: Huh?

 

"HEY! YOU GUYS!"

 

(The two look around and see Rocky and Adam appearing through a thick fog. They are rowing a large canoe containing a huddled Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Tommy. Aisha has wrapped blankets around all of them and is feeding them hot cocoa.) 

Trini: Robbie... it's a boat! We're saved! Thank God, I knew they'd come.

Robbie: ....

(Once they're finally on the boat and properly wrapped up, Adam, Rocky and Aisha lead the rangers back to land.)

Rocky: Zordon told us you guys needed some help.

Aisha: Looks like we came just in the nick of time. 

Kimberly: You guys are the best.

Adam: It was the least we could do. I mean we're being asked to help the "Power Rangers," you think we're gonna say no?

Jason: Thanks anyway. If there's anything we can do to repay you guys, just name it.

Rocky: Think you could get me in with the cool crowd once we transfer?

Jason: You got it.

Rocky: Sweet. And a girlfriend?

(Jason laughs)

Jason: Sure. You can pick anyone from my black book. You earned it.

Rocky: You have a white book instead?

Billy: Hey! Has anyone seen Ritchie?

Tommy: Yeah, I didn't see him anywhere when the ship was going down. I hope he's alright.

Zack: Ah, I'm sure he's fine. No one dies under our watch anyway.

Trini: Yeah, you're probably right.

(The rangers all share a warm laugh as the boat disappears through the fog and into the sunset as the episode comes to an end.)

 

 

*Dedicated in the Memory of Ritchie*


	18. Season 2 - Episode 18: The Power Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peace Conference has chosen their teens for the summit, creating brand new problems for the team. And for Robbie.

(Today starts out like any other day, with most of the teens at the Juice Bar. However there is a certain air surrounding today unlike any other day that has not only the rangers but most Angel Grove teens pretty excited.)

Kimberly: Today's the day you guys! 

(Kim skips from the front to the barstools, where Jason, Tommy and Billy are intently staring at the television screen.)

Kimberly: The Global Outreach program is gonna pick the three Americans to head to peace conference. Are you excited?

Jason: Yeah totally.

Tommy: What are you gonna do if you get a spot?

Jason: I don't know, probably marry me a Swiss while I have the chance.

Zack: I didn't know they allowed two guys to marriage in Switzerland.

(An excited Zack joins the others from the front, while "dribbling" a balled up food wrapper between his legs.) 

Zack: Taylor shoots from beyond the arc!

(He tosses it in the air toward a recycling bin, though he misses to the right by a meter.)

Zack: The air got it.

Jason: We're indoors, Shaq.

Billy: I take it you're excited as well?

Zack: Oh yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm probably not getting picked. But it's an honor just to be a finalist.

Tommy: That's what losers say. Come on man, stay positive!

Billy: Well, nearly a million teens from all over America did sign up and petition for one of three spots. The odds of one of us getting selected is relatively slim to impossible.

 

Jason: Yeah, we're not too worried about that. Besides, we gotta wonderful fall back job right here with you lovely people.

Tommy: Aw thanks.

Zack: Shh! I think it's starting.

 

"Out of hundreds of thousands of entrants, three names were announced today as the lucky students invited to attend the world peace summit in Switzerland. The three youths will meet, and then travel with teens and world leaders from all over the world to discuss problems that affect all of us; young and old. Hunger, pollution, poverty, income disparity, and education are among the topics on a very busy agenda for these young people."

 

(The newscast begins to draw an audience around the stools, three of which are Bulk, Skull and Sammy; the former two are dressed in full yodelers' outfits, eating Swiss chocolates.)

Bulk: Bulk and Skull!

Skull: Peace ambassadors.

Bulk: Auf Wiedersehen.

Skull: Auf Wiedersehen.

Sammy: Did you guys even enter?

Skull: Enter what?

Sammy: (face palms) .......

 

"The three teens from the United States are..."

Kimberly: Oh my gosh guys, here it comes.

 

"Jason Lee Scott, Zackary Taylor... and Trini Kwan."

 

Zack: Well I'll be...

Kimberly: You guys are going to Switzerland! Congratulations!

(Kimberly, Tommy and Billy pile up on Zack and Jason with congratulatory pats and hugs.)

Jason: I can't believe it. Who knew they'd pick one of us?

Zack: Let alone all three of us?

Tommy: They'd be foolish not to choose you three. You guys are awesome.

Jason: Thanks bro.

Ernie: Ay, way to go guys. I'm proud of yous. Three congratulatory shakes on me. Where's Trini?

Kimberly: Oh, she's at the library with Robbie. Come on, let's go tell her the news.

(The teens quickly gather their stuff and rush out of the Juice Bar leaving some behind amazed, bewildered and even angry.)

Bulk: What...?

Skull: But... what about us? 

Sammy: What about you? What about me?? What about... Jason...?

(Sammy's eyes remain glued to the screen, even after her long standing crush has long left the Juice Bar.) 

 

"In other news, an FBI agent's covert mission was blown when he forgot to take his jacket off..."

 

(The rangers head to the library where Trini and Robbie are gearing up for semester finals.)

Robbie: I hate public libraries. All the annoying, loud teens that come in here. Look at all these books. They all have drawings of wieners on them.

Trini: And whose fault is that?

Robbie: ...mine.

Trini: That's right. Alright, just put your pile on top of mine. I'll check these out while you go look for something else on World War II. 

Robbie: Okay.

(Robbie slides his pile onto hers.)

Trini: Robbie, put the porn back! 

Robbie: What?! Why?!

Trini: This is supposed to be for school, and last I checked, you're not taking anatomy.

Robbie: (sucks teeth) Fine.

(Robbie swings his arms like a child and takes out three magazines from the under the stacks of autobiographies that he tried to hide it under. He marches back to the shelves appearing angry, but on the inside relieved and happy that things are slowly going back to normal. But by the time he comes back he's joined by the others, who have come storming in.)

Trini: You guys! Is everything alright?

Kimberly: Everything's fantastic Trini. We have some excellent news!

Librarian: Shhhhhh!

Trini: What, what is it?

Kimberly: Okay, brace yourself.

(Zack and Jason speak at once.)

 

"WE'RE GOING TO SWITZERLAND!"

 

(Trini reacts...)

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Then the librarian reacts...)

 

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

(But Trini can't contain herself. She hugs Zack and Jason and jumps up merrily. Her dream of being able to help others on a mass scale is finally coming true. The entire team rejoices at the news. All except Robbie, who looks as if the soul got sucked from right out of his eyes. The entire team takes the celebration back to the command center, where Zordon weighs in)

Zordon: This is truly a joyous occasion and I for one could not be more proud of you three. Jason, Zack and Trini, you three have been phenomenal leaders of this team. I have no doubts that you will become phenomenal leaders in a fight for world peace.

Tommy: Yeah. You guys are gonna be missed. 

(Kimberly even appears to be tearing up.)

Kimberly: It's never easy saying goodbye to great friends.

 

Trini: Aww, it's okay Kim. 

Jason; We're gonna miss you guys too.

Trini: And we'll definitely call and write to all of you. Any chance we have.

Zack: By the way Tommy, what's with all the green today?

(Tommy shrugs)

Tommy: Laundry day.

(Trini turns around and notices that Robbie isn't involved in this conversation.)

Trini: Robbie, are you okay? You haven't said a word.

(That's because in his head, he is trying to come up with some last ditch effort to make her stay. Some desperate attempt to sway her. But it creeps in his mind that he's long past that point of no return once he ruined the relationship. He just has yet to face reality.)

Robbie: I'm good. I'm happy for you. Really.

Trini: ...good.

(Robbie sounds as convincing as the runner up for Ms. America speaking to the winner, but Trini gets the feeling that he's not going to open up much more than that at this time.)

Zack: But Zordon, what's gonna happen with the team? I mean we can't leave for another country and be rangers at the same time.

Zordon: You are correct, Zackary. And here is the part of this news that I will not enjoy. For while I am extremely happy to see three grow up, it saddens me to see the day in which you must move away from home.

Jason: Are you sure you're okay with this?

Zordon: Yes Jason, I am.

Alpha: There will come a point where all of you will move on. We love you all like our own, but we couldn't fathom holding any of you back from your full potential.

Trini: But what will you do without three rangers?

Zordon: Such will not be the case, Trini.

Alpha: Zordon and I are always prepared for the worst. We have compiled a shortlist of candidates available as replacements should we suddenly lose one or more. However, we are missing the key ingredient that'll enable us to perform such a transfer of power.

Zordon: That's where you all come in. You will all go on a quest to the Otherworld to locate and retrieve the enchanted "Sword of Convenient Time Filler."

Zack: Sounds convenient.

Zordon: It isn't. You see, long ago during a heated war between myself and Rita Repulsa, the swords location was compromised and Rita's minions stole the relic as an offer to Lord Zedd in a planet he conquered. It now resides in a statue in front of its capitol city: Z-Town. 

Jason: And you want us to go in there and capture this sword?

Zordon: Correct. Jason, step forward as leader and extend both your arms outward.

(A map materializes in Jason's hands.)

Zordon: Use this map to venture through the land and avoid the marked hot zones; it is a dangerous, crime infested area.

Jason: Don't worry Zordon. We won't let you down.

Zordon: I know you won't. Good luck on your final mission as power rangers. And as Always, may the power protect you.

Jason: It's morphin time!

 

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

 

"Stegosaurus!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

(As the fully morphed rangers' teleport to their final destination in the Otherworld, Lord Zedd looks on with an evil grin.)

 

Lord Zedd: Ah, the rangers have fallen for my bait!

Goldar: Rigging the results of the peace conference was a stroke of genius, master!

Squatt: B-but, I don't get it. I thought you don't want world peace? Why would you rig it so the power rangers got selected?

Lord Zedd: Because you nimrod, with three of them gone the team is half as strong.

Baboo: I don't think the match checks out on that one...

Squatt: Who cares, it rhymed. 

Lord Zedd: And with the team in the Otherworld on their little treasure hunt, that gives me an open Earth to play with.

Goldar: That also gives us an opportunity to unleash Serpentera.

Lord Zedd: Yes. As soon as my newest demon of destruction is complete, I will destroy the power rangers myself.

(After the long trip, the rangers arrive to the Otherworld on the outskirts of a major city.)

Tommy: Whoa. 

Billy: We made it.

Trini: Can't say I'm gonna miss coming here.

Zack: Alright, where's this lost city so we can get out of here?

Kimberly: Right behind us.

(Kim points to a landscape of a large city about a miles walk away. The skyline resembles that of New York City; the buildings are tall and the streets are buzzing with activity. Besides the planets usual blood orange sky, there is little out of the ordinary.)

Trini: It's... beautiful.

Zack: This place looks awesome.

Kimberly: Oh my God. Tommy, you think after we're done, you can take me out shopping?

Tommy: I'll think about it.

Billy: It looks almost human.

Jason: Almost. Let's remember that these guys are monsters that have tried repeatedly to kill us and our families before. Don't go planning your next vacation here yet.

Trini: Yeah, but these people haven't done anything wrong to us. 

Jason: Yeah? Let's just hope it stays that way.

(Jason pulls the rubber band off the old sheet of paper and unrolls it to show a fairly simple map with clear instructions.)

 

Billy: Looks like the sword is at the center of town. It should be part of a statue, so we can't miss it.

Tommy: We've just got to try and remain inconspicuous as long as we're here.

Robbie: Let's just get this over with already.

(Robbie impatiently pulls ahead of the others and marches down the hill leading into town. The others eventually follow suit. Meanwhile back on earth, Adam, Rocky and Aisha burst into the Juice Bar with some big news.)

Aisha: Can you believe it? We just got accepted!!

Rocky: I know! We'll be starting at Angel Grove High this spring.

Aisha: I'm totally hyped!

Adam: Hey, where are the others? I thought they'd be here by now.

Aisha: I wonder where they could be.

Rocky: Who cares about them? Guys, don't you see? We might've been dweebs at Stone Canyon, but here we're the new kids on the block. 

Aisha: And?

Rocky: And it's time for us to start branching out; we only get one first impression. We need to meet new people. Plant some seeds.

(Rocky looks across the table and spots somebody that catches his eye.)

Rocky: ...plant her seeds.

(As if he were caught in a trance, Rocky abandons his friends and walks right up to the table that happens to be occupied by Hannah M. Tanah and her entire posse.)

Rocky: ...uh, excuse me?

(Feeling every one of their eyes piercing through his skin, the eager Rocky sucks it up, looks right into Hannah's eyes and starts talking.)

Rocky: I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like a drink?

Hannah: ...

Rocky: You know, cause I'd like to buy you one. If you... if you want.

(Hannah doesn't say a word. She just eyes him up and down while keeping him waiting in suspense. Finally, she smiles and puts him at ease.)

 

Hannah: Nice clothes.

Rocky: (Smiling) Thanks.

Hannah: I didn't know they made muscle shirts so baggy.

(Hannah and her crew bursts into laughter as all the enthusiasm he had just built up is deflated instantly.)

Hillary: Oh my God. Like, who does he think he is?

Lindsay: I don't know, what a joke.

Hannah: Look, I don't know who you are, so you may be new around here. So I'll let you off nice and just tell you. My name is Hannah Mo Tanah.

Rocky: I'm Rocky. And those are my friends—

Hannah: Don't care!

Rocky: ...

Hannah: Look, let me save you some time and heartbreak, cause frankly, I don't think you can afford me. 

Rocky: Well, I don't have a job, but my dad has a steady job collecting trash that pays pretty well.

Zac F. Ron: HIS DADS A GARBAGE MAN!!!!! 

(The group bursts out into laughter once again. This time, Rocky gets the message.)

Rocky: ...so I guess that's a no?

Hillary: At least he's smart.

Hannah: No Rocky, I'm not interested in you, or your baggy muscle shirt, or those two strings hanging off your sleeve you call arms. But I'll be sure to say hi to your dad next time he collects my trash. Or what he calls shopping.

Rocky: Ouch...

(The group laughs to themselves once more before returning to their previous conversation as if he was never there to begin with. He starts to feel extremely awkward just standing there, but doesn't feel right just walking away. Fortunately Hannah is nice enough to help him out.)

Hannah: Oh you can go now.

(Rocky solemnly returns to the opposite direction where he's greeted again by his friends.)

Aisha: So, how'd it go?

Rocky: She has a boyfriend.

Aisha: Oh that's too bad.

Adam: The good ones are always taken.

Rocky: Yeah.

Aisha: Plenty of fish under the sea.

Rocky: Thanks.

 

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled program, to give you this breaking news."

Adam: That doesn't sound too good.

(The three teens rush to the barstools to find out what's going on.)

 

"After receiving reports of rumbling in the sea, officials have learned that a giant bipedal shark has risen to land and has been terrorizing citizens for the last thirty minutes with no sign of the power rangers. The police are on the scene but are ill-equipped to handle this type of enemy. Authorities are advising all citizens to remain indoors until further notice. We'll have more on this story as it develops."

Aisha: So if they're not here... and they're not out there...

Adam: You guys, I think we should head to the command center. At least to see what Zordon has to say about this.

Rocky: Right.

(While the three teens rush out of the command center and head for the dessert, the rangers slowly approach Z-Town.)

Kimberly: So Jason, you picked a new leader yet?

Jason: I've got it down to about four candidates.

Kimberly: There's only gonna be four of us left, idiot.

Jason: Make that three candidates.

Kimberly: Ugh...

(As the team continues to trudge on, Trini takes notice of something particularly strange: Robbie still isn't speaking.)

Trini: Robbie.

Robbie: ...

Trini: ...Robbie?

Robbie: Huh?

Trini: Are you okay?

Robbie: Oh.

(He turns his head back forward.)

Robbie: I'm fine.

Trini: Hey guys, Robbie and I will catch up with you. I see something over here we're going to check out.

(Trini pulls Robbie to the side by the hand, despite Robbie dreading every second of this confrontation.)

Trini: Robbie, what is going on?

Robbie: Nothing.

Trini: You're never this quiet.

(He shrugs)

Robbie: Got nothing to say.

Trini: That's a first. So this is how it's going to end between you and me? I leave and you won't even speak to me? You're being incredibly selfish right now. You should know how important this moment is and how scared I am. All I want is your support. For you to say it's gonna be okay.

(Trini can't see it, but underneath his helmet Robbie is fuming.)

Robbie: You're not gonna get it.

Trini: I can't believe you. After all we've been through you're still only thinking about yourself. Have you learned nothing from the past three months? Robbie, I'm gonna be leav--

Robbie: YOU MADE THE CHOICE, NOT ME.

(His explosive response takes Trini by surprise.)

Robbie: I don't know what you expect me to say or do, but you better put your little schoolgirl hopes of a happy ending to bed because it's not going to happen. This may fall on deaf ears, but while you're out accomplishing your dream. I'm going to go back to stupid Angel Grove. In my stupid ghetto and my stupid dead end life with these stupid people. You were the only person in my life to make that miserable existence worthwhile and you're gone. There is no happy ending for me. Just a cold hard reality that my life sucks.

Trini: ...

Robbie: So I hope you'll excuse me when I decide I'd rather not join in on the feel goods. My patience is running thinner than a Full House plot and I'd just like this over with.

(And with that, Robbie storms off to rejoin the others.)

Trini: Robbie, wait... 

(Robbie doesn't listen. He eventually joins up with the others who finally make it down the hill and stop before a sidewalk behind some bushes. What they see to their amazement is.... Well, a town. They're too far off to see anybody in the eye, but what they see is hot dog vendors, children playing hopscotch, babies being pushed in carriages and church goers leaving mass. There is even a street performer in a red jacket entertaining a crowd to a Michael Jackson record.)

Billy: Huh... not what I initially anticipated. It's just a normal town. With people going about their lives, just like on earth. Only with monsters.

Kimberly: See Jason? No need to be such a jerk to these people.

Jason: Yeah, I'm not buying it. Too many of these "people" have tried to kill me in the past two years for me to be sucked into this pretty picture.

Billy: These aren't Zedd's creations or Rita's clay monsters.

Kimberly: Yeah, this is where Kraken and his goons came from.

Jason: Remind me how that ended up again?

Kimberly: ...

Jason: Look, let's just find that sword and get out of dodge before anything happens.

(Jason gets up from his hiding spot and pushes through the bushes; snapping a twig along the way. Strangely, that simple, innocuous sound is heard by everyone on the sidewalk. Traffic comes to a halt, the church goers stop singing their praises, mothers stop pushing their strollers and even the babies peek their little heads out to see what's going on.)

Zack: Did you do something wrong?

(Even the dancing street performer stops his music and steps in front of the crowd to reveal himself; and everyone else, as zombies.)

Billy: I guess the Z in Z-Town doesn't stand for Zedd...

Trini: What do you think they want?

 

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAINS!!!!"

Jason: Weapons out!

(With a tidal wave of decaying zombies rushing toward them, the rangers make stand shoulder to shoulder and try to take down as many as they can with their blade blasters. The attempt seems futile however.)

Kimberly: There's too many of them. 

Billy: And they're too fast.

Jason: Spread out!

(The rangers separate into several groups in opposite directions, but are all met with their own horde of zombies to fight off. Tommy and Kimberly run to the right, trying to throw anything in their vicinity back at them to try and slow down the horde in vain.)

Tommy: Saba, a little help here!

Saba: Toss me in the air!

(Tommy unsheathes his talking saber, and while still running for his life throws it straight up in the air where it stands. Saba's eyes light up, unleashing a devastating laser that tears up the ground in the center of the horde and sends many of the enemies in the air in bits and pieces. Still it isn't enough.)

Kimberly: Tommy, we gotta hide somewhere. We can't just fight all of them off. 

Tommy: We'll head for that store over there. They'll never find us.

Kimberly: Target? 

Tommy: Right!

(As soon as they turn left, more zombies rush out of the department store than are currently chasing after them. Tommy and Kim stop on a dime and head back toward the others, fighting through whomever is int heir way.)

Robbie: Zordon wasn't kidding about this place being a hot zone. 

(Meanwhile Robbie tries to push forward on his own, but gets boxed in the middle of the streets by four minivans on all ends. The doors burst open and out comes a clown car of little zombie kids and their parents straight out of soccer practice.)

Robbie: Oh no...

(None of the kids taller than his waist, Robbie heads for higher ground so he leaps on top of one of the vans. From there he finds himself mobbed on all four corners with desperate hands reaching up to grab him like a popular toy the day before Christmas.)

Robbie: What do I do? Guys?! I need help!

(His cries go unanswered as everyone else is busy handling their own crisis. Left with no other choice, Robbie pulls out his blade blaster, and begins firing away aimlessly into the crowd. The shots don't deter anybody from trying to grab Robbie, but it takes down anyone it hits; man woman or child.) 

Robbie: This is... this is so messed up.

(Thankfully, Jason leaps to the rescue. He bravely lands in the middle of the crowd, but cuts through anyone near him with his power sword in hand. Once finished, an ooze soaked Jason invites Robbie to come back down.)

Robbie: Thanks man.

Jason: No problem. So much for Kim calling this place a "normal town, just like earth."

Robbie: Well it's the only place where the men like her for her brains.

(Trini Billy and Zack head to a nearby playground by leaping over a chain-link fence, with the idea that it might deter some of the zombies from coming through.)

Trini: Quick, close the gate.

Billy: I'm on it.

(Billy runs over to try and keep the gate closed, but is unable to close it all the way. Too many are pushing back and he's barely able to keep people from coming in. Still, they failed to foresee another issue.)

Trini: They're climbing the gate!!

Zack: Man, they really want us dead.

(With a seemingly unlimited amount of zombie pedestrians after them, and the lack of resources on hand to actually fight them off without risking infection, Jason is forced to switch his plan.)

Tommy: We have to make a run for it!

 

Jason: The statues up north. Make a run for it.

(The rangers meet up back in the streets and head north, toward the giant statue according to the map. First, they try to lose the zombies relentlessly trailing behind them, but that proves to be extremely difficult.)

Kimberly: They're not giving up. They're not even getting tired.

Trini: Jason, what do we do?

Tommy: They're not gonna let us grab that sword.

Jason: Alright! Let me think!! Ugh. Everyone find a hiding spot. Don't move until we lose them.

 

"Right!"

(The rangers split up again and head to three separate hiding spots. Tommy, Kim leap inside of an abandoned car and lay low. Zack, Billy, Robbie and Jason run into an empty grocery store. While Trini, who is suddenly left alone, finds a dumpster in a back alley and jumps inside without giving it a second thought. Their collective hearts beat through their chests as they hear the hungry groans and shuffling of feet grow louder and louder. They try hard not to make a sound or move an inch, which is difficult for Trini, whose senses are overwhelmed by a foul odor.)

 

"BRAINS!!

 

"...Ugh."

"(Wheezing) BRAAAIN!"

 

Trini: (Whispers) ...Oh my goodness.

(She can't imagine staying in there for a second more, but knows doesn't have a choice. This conundrum makes her anxious, and nauseous. She turns on the headlights on her helmet to find the cause of that smell and finds herself in a face to face with a butchered human skull.)

Trini: (Muffled gasp) ....!!!!!

(Back in the command center, Alpha runs around in a panic, although he's completely unaware of what's going on in the Otherworld. He's far more preoccupied with an image of a monster attacking Angel Grove through the viewing globe.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai! Zordon, Zedd's got us in a pickle. We're completely defenseless. What do we do? Oh, I should have seen this coming.

 

Zordon: Remain calm, Alpha. We must continue to monitor the situation and allow the rangers' time to retrieve the sword. Have faith in them; they have never let us down before.

(Rocky, Adam and Aisha come running in from the front entrance.)

Adam: Alpha, Zordon! Angel Grove's in trouble. 

Zordon: We know Adam.

Aisha: We got here as fast as we could.

Rocky: Where are the rangers?

Alpha: On another planet in the outreaches of this galaxy...

Aisha: What?

Rocky: What are you gonna do?

Zordon: I do not know, Rocky.

Adam: Let us at this guy. We can handle him.

Alpha: Are you crazy?

Adam: Huh?

Zordon: Though I commend you all for your courage. I cannot, in good faith send you out there. You three are not rangers, thus you do not have the necessary power boost necessary to hold up in a long battle. You risk your lives going out there unmorphed.

(Thoughts of how they were worn down, and nearly killed by Zedd's dark rangers just a few weeks ago begin to creep in their minds. Still....)

Rocky: But we've got to do something.

Zordon: Perhaps you can help in a different capacity. You three can buy time for the rangers to return. Go down and evacuate the area in the Saban the Shark's path. Alpha will teleport you three downtown right now.

Aisha: We're on it.

Zordon: Good luck teens and stay safe. May the power protect you.

(The three teens stand stoically before Alpha teleports them away. Meanwhile back in the Otherworld after what feels like an eternity, the sounds of hungry moans start dying off. Until eventually, the wind is the only thing they hear. Jason peeks his head out to check if the coast is clear, then quietly reaches for his communicator to instruct the others.)

Jason: Guys, we're clear. You can come out now.

(Slowly, everyone creeps their heads out of their hiding spots. They look around just to make sure Jason isn't lying, then they all meet in the middle of an empty street.)

Jason: Is everyone okay?

Tommy: Yeah, I'm alright...

Kimberly: I changed my mind. My enthusiasm for this place is fizzling faster than one of Zack's dates.

Zack: Mine too.

Jason: You sure? I could sure go for some shopping right about now.

Kimberly: No. I hate it here. Let's just grab the stupid sword so we can go home.

(Tommy wraps his arms around Kimberly to try and calm her down. Still, everyone has been disturbed by nearly being eaten alive by an entire population. Jason unrolls his map to double check where they stand.)

Jason: The statue should be around the corner. Let's go.

(The rangers head to the end of the block quickly, but without hurrying as to not attract any more unwanted attention. Finally, after turning right, their prize stares them right in the face.)

Billy: Well, I think we found it.

Tommy: Wow, what a statue.

(About twenty yards down is a massive statue standing proudly in front of the Capitol building of a planet Zedd conquered. The marble likeness of Lord Zedd where he stands in a triumphant pose over the body of a fallen enemy. The kids are caught in complete awe of its grandeur. )

Billy: This is incredible.

Kimberly: I guess Rita had a mighty high opinion of Lord Zedd.

Zack: Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual...

Jason: There's our sword you guys. In his hand.

Tommy: I guess once we grab it. That'll be all she wrote for the three of you, huh? It's sort of surreal. 

Trini: Yeah...

Billy: We're all gonna miss you guys. All of you. 

(Robbie just stands by as everyone says their goodbyes; feeling out of place in mid-protest with Trini.)

Kimberly: Trini. You've been like the greatest friend I could ever ask for. You're so wonderful. Jason and Zack... you've both been like big brothers to me. What are we gonna do without you?

Jason: You'll move on. That's what. You don't need us anymore. 

Tommy: You sure you guys want to do this?

Trini: ...

Zack: We're sure. It's not an easy decision to leave people you love and something you're comfortable with. But yeah, we're sure. It's time to take a chance and go into the unknown.

Tommy: Well then the sword isn't gonna grab itself. 

Jason: You're right. Help me climb up there you guys.

(Jason tries to climb up with the help of his friends pushing him up. However before he can get up the pedestal, the sky mysteriously turns overcast and the city goes dark.)

Trini: What's happening?

Billy: I can't see. It's totally dark.

Tommy: Guys, up there!

(Tommy points to a flying monstrosity; a massive dragon shaped Zord larger than anything they've ever seen. And it's piloted by Lord Zedd and Goldar.)

Lord Zedd: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Robbie: What is that?

Billy: I don't know, but it doesn't look friendly.

Kimberly: You guys that thing is huge.

Trini: It could topple over a building with its foot; how on earth are we gonna beat that thing?

Jason: You don't.

Trini: Huh?

 

Jason: You guys focus on getting that sword. Once you do, go back home. I'll hold him off.

Zack: What?!

Tommy: You're crazy!

Billy: You'll be killed!

Trini: Jason. I don't think this trip is worth losing your life over. We don't have to do this.

Zack: Yeah man, we can visit Switzerland any other time.

Jason: This isn't just some vacation. This is about fighting for world peace. Zedd cannot be allowed to win.

Trini...

Jason: Zack, Trini. If I don't make it back, carry on without me.

Zack: Good luck my friend.

(The rest of the team follows his orders and turns back to the statue, leaving Jason to step forward alone in a final standoff with Zedd in what may even be the final thing he ever does.)

 

Jason: Thanks. I'm gonna need it.

 

To Be Continued.


	19. Season 2 - Episode 19: The Power Transfer Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens are stuck in the Otherworld in an attempt to transfer over powers. Lord Zedd however has other plans.

(Back in The Otherworld where we left off, the power rangers are trying to retrieve the Sword of Convenient Time Filler off of a Lord Zedd statue while Jason prepares to go head to head with the real thing, and his new toy Serpentera.)

 

Lord Zedd: Look at red ranger down there all alone. He looks like a tiny red ant. How I love seeing them scatter for their lives as about to be crushed.

Goldar: You mean like this?

(Goldar, who is at the helm, pushes down a lever which controls the feet. Serpentera picks up his right foot, then drops it like a hammer. Jason lunges out of the way to barely avoid being splattered. The surface area around him though is completely crushed upon impact; even surrounding buildings crumble and collapse. Debris falls on top of Jason's as he tries to dance out of the way.) 

Jason: I need the power of thunder!!

 

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

(On command, the Red Dragon appears from earth to rescue the red ranger. Jason jumps inside to avoid the concrete shower, but even then he realizes that he's no safer while on board.)

Jason: Man, look at the size of that thing!

(Realizing that he cannot defeat it in a one on one fight. Jason just tries to fly around it to buy his friends a few minutes.)

Zack: This thing's stuck! It won't budge!

(The entire team is pulling the sword at once in vain from the marble statue.) 

Robbie: Forget it. This thing won't move.

Tommy: Just a little more. 

Robbie: It won't move. Don't you get it? As in stuck; like the pages of your mother's Cosmo magazines.

Tommy: You know, I could do without the attitude Robbie. I'm just trying to remain optimistic. World peace is at stake here. We're only here so we can do our part in making a difference in society.

Robbie: That's nice. Use that line when you run for Miss America.

Trini: Uh guys...

Tommy: I am getting really sick and tired of your snide remarks. 

Robbie: Oh yeah?

Tommy: Yeah. Too bad you're not the one that's leaving.

Robbie: Trust me pal. I'm not exactly looking forward to the Tommy Oliver Show: Featuring the Power Rangers.

Trini: Guys!

Tommy: What?!

Robbie: What?!

(Trini points behind her, revealing hordes of new zombies reappearing from all four corners.)

Robbie: Oh come on!!

Zack: Great. Just great.

Billy: This is a rather unfortunate turn of events...

Tommy: See what you've done? You just had to open your mouth and draw attention.

Robbie: What I've done? As if the massive lizard fighting above us had nothing to do with this.

Kimberly: Will you two stop acting like idiots for one second and think of something?

Tommy: I'll think of something. 

Robbie: Don't hurt yourself.

Tommy: You've got to trust me Robbie.

Robbie: I wouldn't trust you if your tongue was notarized. 

Zack: Enough!

(They finally stop as an irate Zack jumps in.)

Zack: Look, I got love for both of you guys, but if you don't stop acting like immature selfish babies I'm putting a whooping on both of you. This is important. Not just for us, but for our home. Now we've got a sword to pull out and a city full of zombies trying to stop us. Any ideas right now would be greatly appreciated.

(Tommy snaps his fingers) 

 

Tommy: I got it! You guys hold them off, I'll get this sword out. Just keep them off of me.

Zack: You better make it fast then.

Tommy: I'll try.

Kimberly: Come on, let's get to work.

(The Robbie, Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy jump off the pedestal and line up face to face with the horde of zombies preparing to close in.)

Zack: Alright! We're back and ready for action.

Trini: Back once more to fight evil.

Robbie: There's nowhere to run.

Billy: And nowhere to hide.

Kimberly: Though I bet you're all just dying to meet us.

(The zombies charge at the rangers on all ends at once. Zack bravely leads the charge in the opposite direction while pulling out his Power Axe.)

Zack: There's only one way out of this. Who's with me?

(Zack pushes forward and leaps right into the teeth of the opposition; swinging wildly at anything that comes close to him. Green goo flies everywhere in an unusually gory scene. The rest of the team shortly follows behind to aide Zack before he becomes lunch for the zombies. Trini pulls one off of him who was trying to bite him in the arm, and reactively digs her dagger deep into his chest.)

Trini: Ahh! 

Kimberly: Ew gross. Not the sendoff we were expecting? 

(The zombie moans woefully, then collapses over her and onto the floor.)

Trini: ...not quite.

(Robbie is elsewhere trying to keep a safe distance from being infected. He runs off to a safe enough distance, then starts firing away with his blade blaster from his vantage point. The shots take them down one by one, but don't deter the horde overall from hunting him. He finds an empty running car double parked across the street in front of a Subway with a giant banner reading its slogan: "Eat Flesh.")

Robbie: That gives me an idea.

(He runs through the crowd and leaps on top of the car to bait them. Once the zombie are close enough, he leaps into the air and fires away at the engine. The car explodes and takes about a dozen with it as Robbie soars through the air.)

Billy: You guys want to see a trick?

(Billy speaks to a pack of zombies circling him. He pulls out his Power Lance and starts spinning it around in circles to ward them off from getting too close.)

Billy: I'm going to make your friends in the front row disappear. Just watch the lance.

(As he continues to spin it, Kimberly leaps over his head with her bow in hand. She fires several shots and nails a few of them closest to him in the head and chest.)

Billy: Nice trick, huh?

(With the rest of the zombies guards down, he wails at them with the lance; taking out rows at a time. Unfortunately, he isn't able to hold them off for too long as more start piling in. Billy and Kimberly retreat.)

Kimberly: We should get out of here.

Billy: Affirmative.

(While Billy and Kim push through the lighter crowd behind them to try and find some cover, Zedd looks down on the action amusedly.)

Lord Zedd: Looks like your friends have their hands full, wouldn't you say red ranger?

(Jason looks down to see that they have not yet retrieved the sword. A bead of sweat trickles down his cheek.)

Jason: This isn't good.

Lord Zedd: Oh on the contrary, this is wonderful.

(With few other options, Jason orders the Red Dragon Thunderzord to turn about face and fly away in the opposite direction of Serpentera.)

Lord Zedd: You call yourself a leader? What's the matter; you running away already? 

Jason: Hardly!

(Once in a safe distance, the Red Dragon turns around again.)

Jason: Fire at will! Give him everything you've got! 

(The Red Dragon suddenly unloads; firing every single blast, bullet and laser at Serpentera. The shots all connect, but Zedd and Goldar stoically remain perfectly still in the cockpit as they absorb the damage.)

Jason: Alright, warrior mode!

(However just as Jason converts his Zord to warrior mode, Serpentera swats the Zord away like a bug.)

 

Goldar: Shoo!

(The Red Dragon is smacks through the air and soars into the crowded city skyline like a meteorite. It crashes into the surface below, ripping up the city streets beneath it.)

Lord Zedd: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Marvelous.

Goldar: What do I do now, master? Should I stomp out the others?

Lord Zedd: No. Finish him.

Goldar: Yes my lord.

(Serpentera begins a slow march the nearly paralyzed Thunderzord. Alpha and Zordon finally catch wind of what's going on back at the command center.)

Alpha: Aye, ya yai Zordon, the attack on Angel Grove is getting worse by the minute. Rocky, Adam and Aisha can't evacuate the area fast enough.

Zordon: Saban the Shark is simply too powerful. We must contact Jason and the others. Unfortunately, their quest for the Sword of Convenient Time Filler must be put on hold for the moment.

Alpha: Right Zordon. I just hope they don't mind.

(Alpha pushes the appropriate button combination to try and reach out to the rangers, but what turns up on the viewing globe is even more alarming.)

Alpha: Oh no!

Zordon: What is it Alpha?

Alpha: It's... it's.... Serpentera! 

(The ominous creature appears before their eyes as it continues its slow march toward Jason; kicking up clouds of dust with every step.) 

Alpha: What are we gonna do? It's going to destroy him!

Zordon: Unfortunately there is not much we can do. Serpentera is virtually indestructible.

Alpha: If only we had a motorcycle to throw at it...

Zordon: Don't be foolish, Alpha. Summon Tor, the tortoise carrier Zord to aide Jason. 

Alpha: Tor! I forgot about him.

Zordon: It resides naturally in the swamps of the Otherworld. It cannot defeat Serpentera alone, but it might be enough to save Jason's life.

Alpha: It's worth a try at least. Oh, I hope it works.

(Alpha reaches over again and summons Tor. Back in the Otherworld, Jason is still unable to move and can no longer see ahead of him. He receives a call from Alpha.) 

Alpha: Jason! I am sending some help; a new Zord.

Jason: Great! You couldn't have called at a better time. I need all the help I can get right now.

Lord Zedd: Squash him! Squash him like a bug!

(As Serpentera raises its leg, Tor, a giant metallic tortoise, with a large green shell and guns on its sides appears. It scoops up the Red Dragon into its giant shell cavity just before the foot drops. Serpentera crushes Tor into the ground; burying its legs back into its cavity. Although he's bough Jason a few minutes, Zordon calls Tommy with a sense of earnestness.)

Zordon: Tommy, you must hurry. Grab the sword and retreat. Jason cannot hold out much longer.

Tommy: I'm trying Zordon, I'm trying!

(He disconnects, then stares the statue in frustration.)

Tommy: Stupid thing isn't moving. Ugh. I hate to say it, but I think Robbie's right. We're as good as gone. And it's all my fault...

 

"Psst."

Tommy: Huh?

 

"Psst!"

(Tommy looks down to his sheathe and sees Saba staring back at him.)

Saba: Hey!

Tommy: Saba! When did you get here?

Saba: Huh? (Shakes head) Look... the sword is rusted over. Use me to blast it free.

Tommy: Alright. It's worth a shot.

(Tommy grabs his saber and points it at the hands of the statue. Saba's eyes light up and fires a blast, destroying the arms of the Zedd statue. The sword however, remains fully intact but falls to the ground for Tommy to pick up.)

Tommy: Alright! It worked! 

Kimberly: Tommy, you got the sword!

Trini: Alright, Tommy.

Robbie: Well I'll be.

Billy: Way to think on your feet.

Tommy: Thanks. 

Zack: Alright. Let's get the heck out of here.

Trini: We can't just leave without Jason.

Tommy: Zordon said we have to. I'm sure Jason's coming with us.

(The team looks up to the gigantic creature stomping down on Tor and the Red Dragon. The sound of twisting steel is so loud, that he almost doesn't hear his communicator.)

Zordon: Jason.

Jason: Zordon! This thing can't hold out much longer.

Zordon: The rangers have retrieved the sword. Evacuate at once.

Lord Zedd: HAHAHAHAHA!! Anyone up for some red wine?

Goldar: Ohh, I am!

Lord Zedd: Then shift all your weight down and show no mercy!

(Goldar pushes the ball to the wall as hard as he can. However, he only goes so far without some resistance setting in.)

Goldar: Just... a little... more...

(He pushes a little harder but it won't let him go much further. Finally, the machine backfires and blows up in Goldar's face.)

Goldar: AHH!

(Serpentera suddenly backs off, and mysteriously shuts down.)

Lord Zedd: WHAT?! What is the meaning of this?!

Goldar: Serpentera may be out of juice.

Lord Zedd: How?! What kind of gas did you put on this thing?

Goldar: Three AAA Duracell batteries.

Lord Zedd: How is that possible? My Game Boy holds more batteries than that.

Goldar: Well, we have just enough power to get back to the moon.

Lord Zedd: Arrg. Fine. Retreat for now. But make sure we give them a parting gift on our way out.

Goldar: What?

Lord Zedd: Blow this planet to smithereens...

Goldar: What? Bu-but master.... Please reconsider. Millions of monsters innocent monsters live on this planet. They'll all perish.

Lord Zedd: Do you wish to join them?

Goldar: ........no.

Lord Zedd: Then do it.

Goldar: ...

(Goldar reluctantly pulls off of Jason and retreats into the sky.)

Jason: Huh? What's going on?

Zordon: Jason. I have ordered the others to evacuate. It is no longer safe to be there. Get out now!!

(As Serpentera recedes into the sky, its head turns back one final time.)

Lord Zedd: On my mark.

Goldar: ...

Lord Zedd: Get set. Fire!

(Serpentera fires a massive laser the width of a building and of infinite length aimed at the ground of the Otherworld. The floor instantly rips apart and the surrounding buildings and homes blow up under the pressure. The assault continues, although after a few seconds nothing is visible under a heavy cloud of fire and black smoke. The ball of flame is visible from space as Lord Zedd pulls away.)

Lord Zedd: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! Doesn't it just look marvelous, Goldar?! 

Goldar: You're sick.

(Zedd leans in to whisper derisively into his ear.)

Lord Zedd: You're darn right.

(Back at the command center, Alpha scrambles to get everyone back. However, he cannot pin point anyone's exact location.)

Alpha: I can't find them Zordon, I can't find them! What if they've perished in the blast?

Zordon: We must have faith Alph—

Alpha: But I can't find them!!! A planet just blew up with them on it. How do you expect me to have any faith?!

(While Alpha continues to furiously type away, two of the rangers finally arrive; falling gracelessly in front of the command center.)

Zack: Whoa.

Robbie: We made it.

Zack: Thank god.

Robbie: Trini?! Where are the others?

(The two of them rip their helmets off and rush forward to join Alpha. Suddenly Billy and Trini appear just where they stood.)

Trini: Billy?

Billy: Trini!

(Trini turns forward and breathes a huge sigh of relief.)

Trini: Zack, Robbie!

(Trini removes her helmet and rushes forward to embrace Robbie tightly.)

Trini: I'm so glad you made it. Robbie, you have no idea... I don't know what I'd do without you.

(Robbie immediately drops his act of protest against her and embraces her like he's never embraced her before in his life. The thought of losing her became a sudden reality and it scared the life out of him. While he continues to hold her close to him, he leans his head on the top of hers and whispers three words that sum exactly how he feels.)

Robbie: ...neither would it.

Trini: I just thought about losing you for a second. Robbie, I don't want to go through with it. You mean too much to me.

Robbie: Trini, what are you saying?

(Before Trini can answer, Kim and Tommy finally appear; the latter holding the sword of convenient time filler.) 

Kimberly: Tommy!

(She places her hand across his chest, then quickly scans the room.)

Kimberly: Zordon, where's Jason?!

Zordon: I instructed him to evacuate, but we are unable to track his current whereabouts.

(Kim rips her helmet off and rushes toward Alpha.)

Kimberly: Alpha you have to find him.

Alpha: I'm trying Kimberly, I'm trying!

Zack: Try harder. He's got to be okay. He's just got to...

(Alpha continues to scramble, but so far nothing shows up. Heavy hearts start weighing in as they all begin to fear the worst has happened to him.)

 

"COUGH!!"

Kimberly: Jason!

(Finally the last figure appears behind them, smelling of smoke and coughing his lungs out. His friends rush over and remove his helmet so he can breathe.)

Trini: Jason, thank goodness you're okay.

Kimberly: For a minute there, I thought we lost you...

Jason: It was awful. That whole planet... Zordon, what happened to it?

Zordon: It is gone Jason, I'm sorry.

Jason: No! All those people. They did nothing wrong. They didn't deserve any of this!

(Jason gets up from the ground in a fury; nearly pushing his friends away.)

Jason: Just wait until I get my hands on that Zedd. I'm gonna make him pay!

Tommy: But Jason, the peace conference...

Jason: Screw the peace conference! You think I'm gonna go out and shake hands and make speeches while that S.O.B. commits genocide? I say we travel to the moon and we give him a taste of his own medicine!

Alpha: Jason, be reasonable!

Zordon: Yes Jason, you must compose yourself. What happened today was no doubt an atrocity unlike anything any of us will ever see. However you must not lose sight of the importance of what you, Zack and Trini are going to embark upon. While the others are home fighting intergalactic beings for peace against a foreign enemy, you three will fight for peace amongst ourselves. We humans are our own worst enemy; with the potential to cause far more harm than anything Zedd can deal. You three have been entrusted with a very important task. Do not take that for granted.

(Jason does not reply..)

Zordon: Are you no longer interested in going forward with the power transfer?

(He sighs.)

Jason: No. Let's do it.

Alpha: Good. Cause we need rangers out there right now. A shark monster is attacking Angel Grove.

Jason: What?

Alpha: Did I forget to mention that?

(Alpha pulls up an image on the viewing globe shows up on the command center of a giant Saban the Shark roaming the city.) 

Kimberly: This isn't good.

Tommy: Man, Zedd wasn't playing around.

Trini: Zordon, we can't go to the peace conference. Not now. There has to be another way.

Kimberly: Is your voice okay girl?

Zordon: There is another way. As I've stated before, Alpha and I are always prepared for such an occasion. We have preselected three candidates to take your places upon your exit. 

Alpha: In fact, they have already been out holding down the fort while you were all in the Otherworld. 

Kimberly: Really?

Billy: Who?

Zordon: Behold your new rangers.

(Three multicolored rays of light suddenly appear before them. Everyone gasps.)

Tommy: Adam! Rocky!!

Aisha: Aisha?

Rocky: Surprised to see us?

Zack: (laughs) Not at all.

Zordon: With the blessing of Jason, Zack and Trini, Rocky, Adam and Aisha have been selected as their successors. And in my opinion, they have made the right decisions.

Adam: It's gonna be an honor to get to fill your shoes. 

Zack: You darn right it is. And if I found out you trashed my Zord while I was gone, I'm coming after you!

Jason: You guys ready for the transfer.

Rocky: Ready as I'll ever be.

Zordon: Okay rangers, new rangers, stand in formation with the leader holding the sword in the air.

(Tommy walks over to Jason to hand him the sword.)

Tommy: I guess this belongs to you.

Jason: No. You keep it... leader.

(It takes Tommy a second to process what Jason meant, but as soon as he does his eyes open wide. He turns to Jason, who just gives him a wink before throwing on his Tyrannosaurus helmet one final time.)

Jason: You joining us Trini?

(Trini hesitates for a second as everyone is in formation but her.)

Trini: No, I'm not.

Jason: What?!

Zack: What?!

Robbie: What?!?!

Trini: I've changed my mind. I'm staying right here in Angel Grove.

Robbie: Trini, are you sure?!

Kimberly: Yeah girl. Don't be an idiot!

Billy: This moment is all you've been talking about for months. Please reconsider before you throw this away.

Trini: I've thought about it. And yeah, this is a great opportunity. But what I'm throwing away now is nothing to what I risk throwing away if I go...

(She slowly turns to Robbie, who looks floored.)

Trini: Robbie, I'll stay here. You're right, I don't have to go through with this. I have everything I could ever want right here.

(She places her hand on his chest.)

Robbie: No, you don't. Trini, you don't mean that.

Trini: Yes I do Robbie. I love you.

(Robbie's heart sings at the sound of her voice uttering those words. But still, he just can't bring himself to let her sacrifice everything she's ever wanted for him.)

Robbie: I love you too Trini. More than you could ever know...

(He places his hand over the hand on his chest.)

Robbie: That's why I can't let you do this. I can't let you make that mistake. Not for me.

Trini: ...

Robbie: This is the moment you've been working toward you're whole life. You have the whole world ahead of you. I'm just some hoodlum.

Trini: ...but you're not!

(He puts his hand up as if to ask her to stop. Both their eyes begin to water.)

Robbie: Stop... please Trini. This is extremely hard for me. Just go. I'll be here when you get back.

(She responds softly, as her voice begins to give out.)

Trini: Thank you... and I will be back. I promise.

(She sniffles, then lays her head on his chest for the last time in a long time.)

Rocky: So excited to joining the team you guys.

Robbie: Shut up!!

Rocky: ...

(Trini picks her head up and smiles.)

Trini: I guess I should get going then.

Robbie: Yeah.

(Trini takes a long look into his eyes then throws on her helmet and Zack and Jason on the right side of the room. Robbie turns away as he does not want this moment to happen, but now knows it must. Tommy turns to Zordon and raises the sword in the air. Zordon jolts it with a bit of his own energy and the rust colored sword turns bright gold.)

Tommy: Awesome!

(Tommy then turns around and raises the sword high once more. This time, the lights dim in the command center as power is siphoned from Jason, Zack and Trini then passed through the sword and into Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Their friends look on in awe as the former rangers begin to power down. They slowly morph out of their suits involuntarily and begin to feel weak and stagger. Their friends run over to aid them.)

Kimberly: Oh my goodness.

Billy: Are you guys okay?

Zack: Ugh. Not really.

Trini: I feel kind of disoriented.

Zordon: That is your body adjusting and returning to your normal state. It should pass in a few minutes.

(Jason who's being helped by Tommy waves him off.)

Jason: I think I'll be fine. Thanks bro.

Tommy: No, thank you. For everything. You've been a good friend, man.

Jason: You too.

Tommy: I won't let you down.

Jason: I know. That's why I picked you.

(Tommy just smiles back at him and nods as Jason and the others regain their footing.)

Zordon: Departing rangers, you have each served with honor and courage. I thank you for your service.

Trini: We wouldn't be where we are today without you. Without any of you.

Zordon: I am sure that in your new life you will serve with dignity, humility and strength. Go now, and make the world a better place. The power will always be with you and will always protect you.

(The three former rangers bow stoically as they prepare to teleport.)

Tommy: Hey Jason, Zack, Trini. Power up!

 

"Power up!"

(The three teleport away. Robbie finally looks up, and his heart sinks when no one is there. Kimberly approaches him with watery eyes of her own and hugs him consolingly.)

Kimberly: You did the right thing Robbie. I know how hard that must've been for you...

Robbie: You have no idea...

Kimberly: I'm so sorry.

Tommy: Alright guys. Rocky, Adam, Aisha welcome aboard. Sorry to say though, there's no real time for an orientation. But I'm gonna head in first and take on the shark. I'll let the others give you a quick run around.

Rocky: Got it.

Tommy: Alright, back to action!

(As the rangers are called back into action, the Tigerzord is immediately activated. It lets out a mighty roar, leaps over the hills and into the city. Meanwhile back on the moon, Zedd can't believe his eyes.)

Lord Zedd: What?! Are those rangers I see? I had better be hallucinating.

Goldar: But how?!

Lord Zedd: An entire planet blew up! I saw it with my own eyes! 

Goldar: And it was all for nothing!

Lord Zedd: Consider it practice.

(Zedd begins walking toward the exit.)

Lord Zedd: If it takes blowing up Earth to conquer it, then so be it. But we will not allow the rangers to succeed. Let's go Goldar, back to Serpentera we go.

(Finally, Goldar has had enough.)

Goldar: No.

Lord Zedd: What was that?

Goldar: I'm not going. And I'm not doing anything for you anymore.

Lord Zedd: Is that dissent I hear?

(He leans in to whisper in his ear.)

 

Goldar: You darn right.

(Goldar pushes by Zedd and storms out, leaving Zedd dumbfounded. Meanwhile back on Earth, the Tigerzord squares off against Saban the Shark, while the veteran rangers stand atop a nearby skycraper attempting a crash course before joining the fight themselves.)

Aisha: Whoa, look at that thing! How are we gonna beat it?

Adam: This suddenly feels like more than we bargained for...

Kimberly: Calm down, you'll be alright. We'll be here to help.

Billy: We've just got to call on our individual Zords and put them together.

Rocky: How do we do that?

Robbie: All you have to do is call out your Zord name when one of us gives the cue. Adam, you're the Lion, Aisha, you're the Griffin, Rocky you're the Red Dragon.

Rocky: Aren't I the tyrannosaurus.

Robbie: You are.

Rocky: Huh?

Robbie: You're both. You call out both while calling for your Zord.

Rocky: Why?

Robbie: You just do. 

Aisha: That doesn't make sense.

Robbie: It does if you've been here from the beginning.

Adam: Can I be a frog?

Robbie: No.

Adam: But I like frogs.

Robbie: No, you don't.

Kimberly: You guys, I think we need to call our Zords. Tommy's in trouble.

(From their vantage point on top of the skyscraper, they view the Tigerzord getting sliced up by the razor sharp fins on the elbows of the beast.)

Robbie: Alright. We need Stega Thunderzord power, now!

(On command the Dinozords arrive from their hiding spots and begin transformation.)

Adam: Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!

(The Mastodon sounds its trumpet before it fuses with the power of thunder and becomes the Lion Thunderzord.)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl-firebird Thunderzord power!

(The graceful Pterodactyl soars into the scene and becomes the Firebird Thunderzord.)

Billy: Triceratops-unicorn Thunderzord power!

(The Triceratops roars rolls down the rocky road and harnesses its new power to become the Unicorn.)

Aisha: Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

(The Saber-toothed Tiger growls, before it fuses with a bolt of lightning, turning it into the Griffin.)

Rocky: Tyrannosaurus-red dragon Thunderzord power!

(With a mighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus morphs into the red dragon and takes the lead in transformation while the others march down the road behind it. Robbie summons his Zord as well.)

Robbie: StegaBird Thunderzord power!

(Ripping through the air, leaving only the echo of its passing by, the StegaBird arrives and joins the cavalry. The Red Dragon's head straightens upwards while its tail straightens out. Its front legs attach and its hind legs follow before the Dragons head folds in, revealing the face of a humanoid. The rest of the Thunderzords shortly follow suit, bending and twisting in different ways to form different parts of the body. The Griffin and Unicorn create the legs; the Lion creates the chest and head piece and the Firebird as the belt. These Zords combine and is topped off with the StegaBird attaching to the shoulders to become the Stega Thunderzord.)

All: STEGA THUNDERZORD, POWER UP!

Aisha: Whoa! This is amazing!

Adam: This thing is awesome.

Rocky: Yeah! I'm ready to jump that shark.

Robbie: We already have...

Saban the Shark: New rangers? Ha. You three are just as dispensable to me as the last. I'm gonna show you what you're good for...

Robbie: Merchandise?

Saban the Shark: Correct!

Tommy: Enough talk. Charge!

Rocky: ...how?

Robbie: Oh god, didn't Zordon conduct an IQ test before you were hired?

Kimberly: Wouldn't that mean you'd be out of a job?

Aisha: He said IQ test Kim, not drug test.

Robbie: Very funny.

Billy: Here, let me help you.

(While Billy reaches over to help the Stega Thunderzord clumsily move forward, Saban the Shark takes advantage. He leaps at the Thunderzord like prey in the water. The Zord stumbles backwards and falls on its rear as Saban climbs on top and begins wailing at them mercilessly.)

Kimberly: We're taking damage!

Robbie: We need to get back up!

Rocky: I don't know how! I don't know how!

(Rocky frantically pulls the nearest switch to him, activating the windshield wipers.)

Robbie: Oh good god... I'm getting out of here. StegaBird, disengage!

Kimberly: Robbie, where are you going?

Robbie: Switzerland I hope.

(The StegaBird releases its grip from the back of the Thunderzord, wiggles free from under it and leaps back into the air. Robbie reenters the cockpit and takes it as high as he can go and disappears into the sky. 

Aisha: Was he kidding? I couldn't tell.

Tommy: Let's hope not.

(The Tigerzord jumps back in, grabs Saban by the back of the neck and lands a stiff punch to the jaw. The Shark is knocked back but remains on his feet. He sets his sights on Tommy with the Thunderzord unable to get back and shoves him as far back as he can go; knocking him into the Angel Grove harbor right beside the bridge.)

Kimberly: Oh no, Tommy.

Billy: We've got to get up and save him. 

Rocky: Dude, I'm lost here. I can't make that any clearer right now. I can't do anything.

Kimberly: Why are you struggling so hard with this while the others seem to be doing okay?

Aisha: I'll be honest. I haven't been doing anything so far.

Adam: Me neither. 

Aisha: Most of the buttons around me look like stickers anyway. It's not like I can contribute much.

Kimberly: We're doomed.

(The Tigerzord manages to find the surface of the ocean floats around for a bit. Although he cannot see the giant shark anywhere beneath him, he knows he's not safe.)

Tommy: Saba, this thing can't survive under water. Get us out of here, now!

Saba: Right away.

(The Tigerzord tries desperately to swim awkwardly back to the surface knowing what lurks under the water. Suddenly, just as it comes close, something grabs hold of it.)

Tommy: What's going on?!

(The Tigerzord loses control of its own motion and begins swinging violently back and forth on the surface of the ocean, as if it is being torn apart from the torso down. Tommy tries to fight back but to no avail. Saban then springs out of the water like a lion pulling in its prey and tries to take the Tigerzord down under the sea with him. Fortunately, just at that moment the StegaBird reappears and latches onto him while in midair.)

Kimberly: Robbie!

Tommy: Oh thank god!

(The StegaBird takes Saban the Shark up into the air, then lets him drop hard to the surface from a hundred story drop. The monster is stunned, allowing Rocky just enough time to get the Thunderzord back on its feet.)

Rocky: Alright, back in action!

Billy: And he's down. Now's our chance. Let's hit Saban where it hurts.

Robbie: Yeah, let's all form a union!

Billy: N-no. I mean let's call the Thundersaber.

Robbie: Oh. 

 

"Thundersaber, power up!"

 

 

(The Thunderzords eyes light up. The Zord steps back and reaches for its holstered Thunder saber. Left with jelly legs and struggling to get back to his feet, Saban the Shark can only watch.)

 

"Thunder power, hi-ya!"

 

(The Thunderzord reaches back before taking its mightiest swing, connecting right down the abdomen of the shark. Clutching itself in agony, it doesn't say another word. It slowly falls to the ground, exploding into nothingness. Inside the cockpit, the new look rangers celebrate their first victory together.)

Adam: We did it!

Aisha! Alright!!

Rocky: Awesome! We just saved the day!

Kimberly: Nice work guys!

Billy: Yeah, morphinominal! 

Tommy: Glad to have you on the team.

(Now back on the surface, the Tigerzord slowly approaches the Thunderzord and extends its hand for a shake. Rocky pushes a button to reciprocate, but winds up punching the Tigerzord in the face. Back on the moon, Zedd is crushed.)

Lord Zedd: ...I lost! This was the single greatest attack I had ever mounted. And I failed...

(Zedd sulks glumly to himself and stares off into the view of the earth; a planet he has proved just as unsuccessful in conquering as his predecessor. Eventually, he feels a tap on the shoulder.)

Lord Zedd: Huh?

Goldar: Uhm... my lord?

Lord Zedd: Goldar, what do you want?!

Goldar: So uhm.... I just realized that there's really no other place on the moon for me to move to. So I... well I was just... I was just wondering... are we still cool?

(He points at him with both of his fingers and tries to appear as casually as possibly. Zedd groans miserably to himself and buries his face into his palm. Meanwhile back at the command center, the new look rangers celebrate their first victory together.)

Aisha: Oh my god you guys, that was awesome! I've never felt such a rush! 

Rocky: I know! 

Aisha: Sure beats working at Wendy's.

Robbie: If you don't mind the pay cut.

(Adam turns to Tommy and the veteran rangers.)

Adam: Thanks for all the help today. You guys were awesome.

 

Tommy: Thanks, you guys did pretty awesome yourselves.

Rocky: Really?

Robbie: No.

Aisha: He wasn't talking to you.

Billy: Don't worry. You'll get the hang of the Zords eventually.

Zordon: Congratulations power rangers on your first victory together. My apologies for throwing you out there on such short notice. However, you have each lived up to my expectations.

Alpha: You've made excellent choices, Zordon.

Zordon: That is a testament to Jason, Zack and Trini's judgment for nominating these three.

Alpha: Speaking of which, I've pulled up an image of them approaching their gate at the airport.

(The teens turn to the viewing globe to see an image of the former rangers checking in at the gate.

Kimberly: My goodness. I'm gonna miss those three.

Billy: Yeah, they were like family. I hope I see them again.

Robbie: Yeah... 

(Kim turns over to see Robbie lost in deep thought. While the others wander away to start their own discussions, she decides to stay behind.) 

Kimberly: Robbie... are you going to be okay?

(He doesn't answer.)

Kimberly: Please don't second guess letting her go Robbie. You made the right choice.

(He answers weakly.) 

Robbie: ...I just hope she'll be happy.

Kimberly: I'm sure she will be. You know she's a lucky girl to have a guy like you.

(She places her hand on his back and consolingly rests her head on his shoulder as they continue to watch their friends leave for their new lives. The scene fades to black in a shot of the brown and yellow ranger helmets resting on the command center dashboard; side by side.)

 

"Flight 0228 to Bern, Switzerland has now boarded."

 

The End.


End file.
